


Even In Death

by Maisey2k10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family, Humour, Other, Powerful!Hermione!, Romance, SOULMATES!, Triad fic!, Vampires, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 203,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisey2k10/pseuds/Maisey2k10
Summary: Sent to Volterra in order to negotiate terms of an alliance to end the war, Hermione's life is turned upside down as she is brought into the world of the Volturi, better known as the Vampire Kings. There she is made a part of a new kind of family and a most trusted member of the Guard, whether she likes it or not, and surprisingly, she does. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content. Triad fic! HGxAxD pairing. Soulmates! Writing in Progress!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Alec/Demetri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and Stepenie Myers. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies, but I may have changed a few things regarding Alec's height and age. Rated for language, violence and sexual content. 
> 
> Page count: 9

**Thursday 23rd April 1998**

"Why have you come here, Miss. Granger?"

Her eyes were held by that of a pair of blood-red irises. His long jet black hair was perfectly straight and fell to his mid-back, some of it covering his shoulders and falling down his chest. His skin was paler than she ever thought possible and although she knew him to be a vampire and more than a thousand years old, he didn't look to be more than twenty-five, which must have been his age when turned. Like any vampire, he was unnaturally beautiful and she had to force herself to not fall into a daze when he spoke, luring her towards him.

She stood her ground, she wouldn't show fear, because, in all honesty, she wasn't afraid of him. Yes, he was practically the Vampire King, but she had faced things far worse and far more horrific than the man sat on the throne-like chair, with his two brothers and co-rulers beside him.

To his right was Marcus and sitting in his throne she could tell he was taller than Aro, but not by much. He had dark brown hair, almost black in fact, and it fell to his shoulders. He had blood-red eyes and pale skin matching his brothers' and he looked to be younger than Aro, around her age actually. She knew he too was over a thousand-years-old, so he was changed before he reached his second decade of age.

To the left of Aro sat his third and final brother and co-ruler, Caius. Caius looked to be the oldest of the three brothers, around his mid-forties, but he was over a thousand years of age, too. He had white-blonde hair that fell to just below his shoulders and blood-red eyes and pale skin to match the others. And of the three, he was the smallest in height, but it was barely noticeable but to Hermione who noticed the little things.

"I've been sent on behalf of Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"We do not recognise that name," Aro replied, leaning back in his throne.

"Do you recognise the name Albus Dumbledore?" She asked.

He shared a look with his brothers and sat up in his seat, leaning forward slightly.

"Ah, indeed I do, Miss. Granger, what of it?"

"He's dead," she said emotionlessly. "He was murdered less than a year ago. Kingsley Shacklebolt took his place as the Head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Albus Dumbledore visited Voltura less than two decades ago, wishing for aid in a war against a powerful enemy. It is to my understanding that he prevailed without our help."

She could see the intrigue in his eyes when a look of anger crossed her face. She took a deep breath and reigned in her emotions.

"No, _he_ didn't prevail. He sacrificed many an innocent life for the war, and in the end, the war was never truly won and the Dark Lord wasn't destroyed, just defeated."

"Interesting, I believe there is more to this story, please continue."

"A prophecy from a Seer stated that the Dark Lord's downfall would be that of a child born as the seven month dies and he received word of this. He tracked down families with newborn children and slaughtered them, whether the birthday coincided with the prophecy or not. On Halloween night of 1981, he came to the home of the Potters, and although extreme measures had been taken to hide them, there was a traitor and spy in their midst. It led to the death of James and Lily Potter. The Dark Lord attempted to kill the child but in doing so he destroyed his mortal body, and the child was left alive with nothing but a scar to show for it. The child was taken and hidden away with his non-magical relatives for the next eleven years until he received his letter to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the next four years, this child faced death, deceit and dark creatures, and along with his two best friends, they fought against the Dark Lord's attempts of regaining his full power. But their fourth year, a tournament was held in order to bring together three Wizarding International Schools and it was this year, that the Dark Lord returned to full power after using a dark ritual to gain back his mortal body. The war continued but the public and government refused to believe the child, his friends and Albus Dumbledore when they told of the happenings of the previous year. It wasn't until a year later, when a battle took place in the centre of the government headquarters, when they were no longer able to deny that He had returned, and the war was made official. Less than a year ago, Hogwarts was invaded by His followers, and Dumbledore was murdered. Since then, the Dark Lord has been raging chaos throughout Wizarding Europe and the Muggle World, killing, raping and torturing those that do not possess magic, as well as those that are magical but are born of non-magical parents. Those he considers blood traitors are also targeted."

"Why has it taken so long to defeat him?"

"We recently discovered that when the Dark Lord was a teenage boy, still attending Hogwarts, he found a form of magic that had been wiped from existence due to its truly horrific and dark nature. He split his soul into fragments and encased them into objects, giving him immortality. The Dark Lord cannot be killed or destroyed until each object is found and destroyed. We believe there to be six. I have been on a mission this past year, searching for these objects and a way to destroy them."

"And how many have you discovered and destroyed?" He asked curiously.

"We have discovered the identity of all six of the objects. Three have already been destroyed, one has been retrieved and we are waiting for a way to destroy it. We believe one is hiding within Hogwarts itself, and it's difficult to obtain as the school is now under the control of the Dark Lord and his followers. We believe the final object to be the pet of the Dark Lord, which he has by his side twenty-four-seven. We, ourselves, have a few spies within the ranks of the Dark Lord's army, and they are feeding us information regarding future raids and targets, so we may prevent them."

He leaned back into his throne, his blood-red eyes observing her.

"And why have you been sent, Miss. Granger, you can't be more than a child yourself?"

Her body stiffened, her face hardened and she took a breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"I'm not a child; that was taken from me from the age of twelve. I was brought into this war the moment I made friends with Harry Potter, I am one of his friends that I spoke of. I've knowledge and experiences that most eighteen-year-old witches shouldn't have. I've faced dark magical creatures, death, murder, torture and rape. I've faced genocide and bullying, hatred and blood supremacy. I'm not a child, I'm a soldier. I've spent the last seven years keeping Harry Potter alive and trust me, it wasn't easy, he has no sense of self-perseveration or danger, but I stood by him because I believe in him. I _know_ he can defeat the Dark Lord and his army and bring peace to the Wizarding World."

Aro's eyes flickered to the right and he leaned over slightly, as Marcus did the same and whispered something in his ear. Aro's eyes flickered between her and someone stood close to the thrones but she didn't move her stare from him, not that it mattered, the two figures wore hooded cloaks, hiding their faces.

"Intriguing," he muttered, straightening his posture. "That is a lovely tale, Miss. Granger," his lip twitched when she clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. "Would you mind verifying it?"

"How?" Her brow furrowed.

He held out a hand to her expectantly and she glanced at it before slowly walking towards the dais, ascending up the steps and stopping in front of him, placing her hand in his and he covered it with his other one.

"Fascinating," he muttered, looking at Hermione in something akin to awe and she shifted on her feet.

"What is it, brother?" Caius spoke for the first time since her entering the room.

"She is immune to my gift," he spoke, smiling widely as if it was the best thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, your gift?" Hermione spoke confused, removing her hand from his.

"Yes, My Dear, my gift. I am able to read a person's thoughts with a single touch."

"And you can't read me?" She guessed.

"It would seem so."

Hermione took a breath, she needed them on her side, they would be the final tipping point of the war. "Try again," she encouraged, holding out her hand and dropping her occlumency shield.

He looked at her strangely before taking her hand and he laughed in delight before turning to his brothers.

"Miss. Granger has spoken the truth." He released her hand and she made her way back down the steps. "And you've been very busy, haven't you?" He spoke amusedly.

She shrugged in response. "I did what was required of me to protect Harry. He is more than just my best friend, he's my little brother in everything but blood. And if it should come down to it, I would die for him without hesitation."

She could've sworn she heard a low snarl and she looked around but saw no one responsible for it.

"You don't fear death?" Marcus questioned.

She sighed tiredly. "I don't fear death," she confirmed. "In all honesty, I have no idea how I am still alive to this day, I've had several near-death misses which should've killed me, but didn't. I don't expect to make it through this war and I'm tired of the fighting, of the prejudice that comes from centuries of inbreeding and upbringings. Those against us believe that only those with truly magical ancestry should be allowed to practice and have magic. They despise me and people like me because I'm a Muggleborn. I'm the first generation of magical users for my bloodline, yet I'm everything they're not. They resent me for my blood and ability to practice magic. I'm smarter than most of them. I'm more powerful than most of them. I'm a better dueller and I take to spells and charms far more easily than they do. I'm kinder and more compassionate. I'm referred to as being 'the Brightest Witch of my Age,' whether that's true or not, I don't know. Their magic is weak due to the inbreeding, and every year, the percentage of non-magical children born to Pureblood families is rising, and they believe that Muggleborns are stealing magic, which is ridiculous. Magic can't be stolen. It's a gift to be born with."

"I saw several creatures in your thoughts, of which you have faced, yet I don't recognise many of them."

She nodded. "When I was twelve, I faced a juvenile mountain troll, a Cerberus, a deadly plant, a life-sized game of wizard's chess and a potions riddle. When I was thirteen, I was placed in a catatonic state for three months. I was essentially frozen in time by a creature known as a basilisk, and had I not figured out the creature that was terrorizing the school and had a mirror on me to check when I walked around corners, it would've killed me. When I was fourteen, I faced a fully transformed werewolf, dementors, a suspected mass murderer and a traitor, whilst also travelling back in time to save said mass murderer who was innocent, and a creature known as a hippogriff. When I was fifteen, I spent the year aiding Harry in the tournament, since his name had been added to the tournament in a plot to kill him, and I was placed in a state of deep sleep and placed at the bottom of the Black Lake surrounded by creatures, so I could be rescued as a part of one of the tasks."

"When I was sixteen, I aided in creating an unsanctioned defence group, to teach others how to defend themselves in the coming war. I was in a battle with opponents four times my age, skill and experience level and I almost died that night. When I was seventeen, I helped to defend the school and its students against the attack when it was invaded by the enemy. When I was seventeen I was tasked with aiding Harry Potter in the search to find and destroy the objects giving the Dark Lord immortality. During the last year, we have had many close calls with the enemy catching us. We broke into the government's headquarters which is now run by the Dark Lord, we walked into a trap and were almost eaten alive by a giant snake, we were betrayed when we went to a friend's father for information, but that was understandable as the Dark Lord had kidnapped his daughter, and he wished to exchange our lives for hers. We were captured and taken to their headquarters and I was tortured for three days, within an inch of my life before I was rescued. We broke into an impenetrable bank and stole one of the objects that were hidden there, but we were double-crossed and barely made it out alive, and now, I am here. I'm the second most wanted person in the Wizarding World and I came here, to you."

"How long ago was it that you were captured?" Caius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Six days ago. I was rescued and three days later we broke into the Wizarding bank. It has taken me two days to get here, as I ran into some trouble during my journey."

"That explains your appearance," he drawled.

She looked down at herself, frowning. The jeans she wore were indeed covered in dirt and tears, her t-shirt the same and dried blood covered her face, arms and clothing, but she had cast a masking spell over herself, so the vampires wouldn't be tempted.

"I don't have the luxury of comfort or time, the world I know and love is about to be destroyed, as is the people I care for."

"You do not fear us," Aro stated, his eyes trailing over her frame and lingering on some of her injuries, her cuts and burns, and her heartbeat was steady.

"No, I don't. I am well aware of what you're capable of, and I know how efficiently you can kill. I have several spells in my armoury that I can use to defend myself against you, as well as several offensive spells that would either kill you or cause you some serious harm. I have a masking spell over myself, which is why you can't smell my blood, although I'm currently bleeding all over your floor, sorry for that, by the way." Her wand appeared in her hand out of nowhere and she waved it, the blood drops disappearing from the stone floor, leaving it clean, before her wand disappeared again. "And if I can't defend myself against you, then I die," she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "The only downside to my death is that Harry would be distracted and he needs to focus on destroying the Dark Lord."

"That's not the only downside," Marcus muttered, his eyes flickering to the right.

"Now that we know your story, why is it you have come here?" Aro asked, intrigue showing in his eyes.

"I'm here for the same reason as Dumbledore, to ask for your help in winning the war. The Order of the Phoenix and its members dedicate their lives to protecting the innocent and defeating the Dark Lord, many of our members have been captured or killed during the last year and our numbers are but few. We have Harry, we have a plan, but we need the numbers and we need the allies."

"You wish for us to fight with you?" He clarified.

"I don't specifically," she answered, "I would rather keep you out of the battle so that if we were to lose, the Dark Lord wouldn't seek vengeance on your kind. Kingsley has asked that I convince you to aid us, and in return, we'll negotiate terms that the both of us find acceptable."

"You do not wish to fight beside us?" Caius arched an eyebrow.

"I have no hatred for you or your kind. I don't have hatred for any magical creature or being, well, except dementors but those things are from hell itself," she shivered just thinking about them. "You can't change what you are any more than I can. And you can't help that you require blood to function, just as I can't help that I require food and water to survive," she shrugged. "I may have a dislike or hatred for certain individuals, but I don't hate an entire race or species."

"Interesting," he mused. "And why do you need our help, surely you can deal with a few of your kind?" "We could, if it were only a few, but it's not. We've received word that the Dark Lord has close to a quarter of a thousand in his army, yet the Order have only one hundred, at best. We may be outnumbered but that wouldn't have deterred us, we now know that the Dark Lord has recruited werewolves, giants, no-mad vampires, dementors and acromantula. He has close to two hundred and fifty witches and wizards, and we believe he has five giants, a pack of werewolves with fifty members at least, possibly thirty vampires, countless dementors and an entire hoard of acromantula. Without your help, we have no chance of winning now that magical creatures and beings have been brought into the war. We would be happy with as little of one of your guards. One's better than nothing."

"Is there a date this war is to end?" Caius asked curiously.

"Yes, we have a plan, we are gathering as many of our forces as we can and we are preparing for battle. We will draw the Dark Lord out a week later to the date I arrive back at headquarters. We are all tired and we just want this war to end. Whether we win or lose, we're not going down without a fight."

"And what are we to get in return if we agree to help?" Aro questioned.

"I am aware of what I am able to offer you and what I'm not. There are some things I'm not able to give you, but it's best if you inform me of what you wish as a starting point and we'll go from there."

"Very well, before we deliberate your _interesting_ offer, I have a request to make."

"Of course," she nodded to him. "Anything you require."

"Say His name."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, confused.

"The Dark Lord, say his name."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Aro, but I can't do that."

"Fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"I should've known Dumbledore heard that somewhere else," she muttered, rubbing at her temples and a sigh left her lips. "I'm not afraid of His name. Until recently I used it freely, but there are now extenuating circumstances that prevent me from saying it."

"Say it, say Voldemort!"

"No!" Hermione yelled, a look of panic crossing her face, surprising him. She had her wand in her hand before he could blink and there were four 'cracks' as four scruffy looking men appeared from nowhere.

They surrounded her, circling her and she stood firm and tall, her eyes flickering between the four men.

"Poppet, how nice to see you again," one of the men smirked cruelly.

"I assure you, Scabior, the feelings are _not_ mutual," she hissed angrily.

The vampires remained in their current positions as Aro shook his head to prevent them from getting involved. He wanted to see if what he had seen in her memories were correct regarding her fighting abilities.

"Poppet, let's not be like that, let's make this easy on the both of us, yeah? Give up and let us take you to Bellatrix, she's awfully upset you escaped, she has many a plan for you."

"Bellatrix can shove her plans up her Pureblooded arse, and you, you creepy bastard, I want my scarf back."

With that, she non-verbally lobbed as Stinging Hex at him before turning and hitting one of the snatchers square in the chest with a _Stupefy_ , sending him to the ground instantly. She ducked three curses and from her place on the ground, she threw two back in return before rising to her full height.

" _Protego Totalum_ ," she called, casting her shield as a Body-bind, Slicing Hex and _Impedimenta_ bounced off it, ricocheting back in their direction. She dropped the shield as they stumbled back under the force of the spells and she tapped her wand to her head, casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself.

She disappeared from view and crept up behind one of the snatchers, hitting him with a powerful _Flipendo_ and he was shoved back into the stone wall, being knocked unconscious. Unfortunately, the other snatchers figured out her positioning after the beam of light left her wand and she hissed when a large gouge was placed in her left side. Her hand came up to hold it and her blood dripping on the ground gave her position in the room away.

She cast her shield, the first curse sent was blocked, the second smashed into her shield on impact and sent her flying across the room, slamming into the stone wall. She groaned and pulled herself up. She cancelled the Disillusionment on herself and brought her hand up to her head, pulling her fingers back to see she was bleeding.

She groaned in annoyance and then took a steadying breath before she brought her wand up and lightning-fast, she sent off curses and hexes and spells, each one hitting its target and cutting and burning the intended person.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," she called, and the snatcher dropped to the ground, leaving only Scabior.

He smirked at her and before he could say something cruel or lewd, she lobbed a non-verbal curse that flung him back into a wall and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Arsehole," she muttered.

She stood in the centre of the room breathing heavily and panting, fresh blood poured from her wounds and burns marred her skin. Her hair which had once been in a ponytail, had now fallen out of the bobble and it surrounded her in a tangle of ringlets. She held one hand to her side and then bent over slightly, resting her free hand against her knee.

There was sudden applause and she looked to see Aro was smiling in a way that she knew can't have been good for her.

Rising to her full height, she said, "That is why I refused to say His name. Not because I fear it, but because there is a form of magic that has been placed on his name, anyone who speaks it will find themselves surrounded by snatchers and Death Eaters. It's the reason I was captured in the first place, Harry spoke His name in a fit of rage and I paid the price for it."

He nodded, as if saying he wouldn't force her to say it.

"Now, is anyone hungry?" She asked lightly.

Caius laughed at her.

"I'm beginning to like this one, brother," he spoke amused.

"Well, I can't exactly allow them to leave. They know my location and the Dark Lord will figure out why I'm here and he'll send someone to bargain for your loyalty. I suppose I could wipe their memories and let them go free, but then that puts them back into the business of capturing innocent people. If you were to feed off them, that makes one less thing for me to worry about." She shifted on her feet and then winced.

"You are injured," Aro commented.

"I'm fine, I've dealt with worse, at least I'm still standing this time," she shrugged and then winced again, regretting the action when it aggravated a burn on her shoulder.

"Miss. Granger, we would like to take the time to discuss your offer, in the meantime, I will have someone escort you to a suite so you may rest for the night. In the morning we will give our answer."

"That's very gracious of you, but I already have accommodations," she said, thinking of the tent she had brought with her, currently stashed away in her beaded bag,

"We insist that you spend the night, you will be safe here and I will have someone collect all that you may require."

She eyed him carefully, curiously, suspiciously before nodding in defeat.

He clapped his hands. "Excellent," he said cheerfully. "Alec, please escort our guest to the Rosalinda suite."

Hermione's eyes fluttered to her right when a figure with a dark grey robe and cloak stepped forward and lowered the hood of the cloak.

Hermione blinked in surprise as he slowly crossed over to her. He had blood-red eyes and pale skin to match the others. His black hair fell to the tips of his ears and he was taller than her, though not by much, she would guess he was five-foot-nine, ten at a push. He looked young, possibly fifteen or sixteen when he'd been changed and Hermione blinked slowly when he stopped before her, giving her a small smile. He was downright angelic looking and it was bloody annoying.

The fog in her head cleared and her eyes fell down to his hand, which he offered her. The hand that wasn't pressed to her side lifted and she placed it in his, startling when she felt a bolt of lightning shoot through her. She looked up at him, seeing him smirking down at her. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and then led her out of the large doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Thursday 23rd April 1998**

Alec watched as the girl was brought forward to stand before his Masters. Hidden by the hood of his robes and cloak, he was able to observe her without anyone noticing, including his twin sister who stood beside him.

Her clothing was nothing special, just what he had seen teenagers wearing regularly during the last decade. _But,_ they were covered in tears, dirt, and blood. He could see burns and cuts littering her body, yet he couldn't smell her blood, why was that?

She was pale for a human but human he knew her to be. He could hear the steady beat of her heart. He could smell the strawberry and vanilla scent that lingered around her, yet he couldn't smell her blood, even as he took in her appearance and focused his full attention on her. She had mahogany coloured hair and he could see the unruliness of the curls as they were swept back into a high ponytail. He could see the freckles dotting her button nose, he could count the thick eyelashes that surrounded her eyes but at the angle she stood, he couldn't see the colour of her irises. He could hear each breath that left her pink and plump lips and he could see each delicate brush of her lashes against her cheekbones.

She was rather pretty, he'd come to realise. Nothing like the vampire beauty he and others of his kind were gifted upon transformation, it was more of a natural beauty that most wouldn't notice, that most would overlook.

 _"Why have you come here, Miss. Granger?"_ His Master asked and he listened carefully for her answer.

He didn't recognise the name Kingsley Shacklebolt but the name Albus Dumbledore was familiar to him. He had been present during that meeting and if she was there due to him, it meant she was a witch. She was intriguing to him and he didn't know why. Humans didn't catch his attention often. Usually, it was the smell of their blood that drew him to them, the smell of a good meal. But she stood there, in the centre of the room, covered in blood and wounds that hadn't yet healed, and surprisingly, he didn't _want_ to harm her. And he knew it had nothing to do with being unable to smell her blood. _Strange_ , he mused

" _No_ , he _didn't prevail. He sacrificed many an innocent life for the war, and in the end, the war was never truly won and the Dark Lord wasn't destroyed, just defeated."_ She replied and she spoke with a slightly angry tone to her voice, and it seemed to be aimed at Dumbledore, himself. Why did she hate him? As far as he was aware, he was a charming human and people adored him. What had he done to make her hate him?

 _"Interesting, I believe there is more to this story, please continue."_ His Master spoke and he listened carefully to every word she spoke. _"Why has it taken so long to defeat him?"_

_"We recently discovered that when the Dark Lord was a teenage boy, still attending Hogwarts, he found a form of magic that had been wiped from existence due to its truly horrific and dark nature. He split his soul into fragments and encased them into objects, giving him immortality."_

Immortality without becoming a vampire? Impossible, his mind argued.

_"The Dark Lord cannot be killed or destroyed until each object is found and destroyed. We believe there to be six. I have been on a mission this past year, searching for these objects and a way to destroy them."_

_"And how many have you discovered and destroyed?"_ Master Aro asked curiously.

_"We have discovered the identity of all six of the objects. Three have already been destroyed, one has been retrieved and we are waiting for a way to destroy it. We believe one is hiding within Hogwarts itself, and it's difficult to obtain as the school is now under the control of the Dark Lord and his followers. We believe the final object to be the pet of the Dark Lord, which he has by his side twenty-four-seven. We, ourselves, have a few spies within the ranks of the Dark Lord's army, and they are feeding us information regarding future raids and targets, so we may prevent them."_

_"And why have you been sent, Miss. Granger, you can't be more than a child yourself?"_

Her soft and kind features unexpectedly hardened into something cold and angry before she visibly took a breath, seeming to calm himself.

_"I'm not a child; that was taken from me from the age of twelve. I was brought into this war the moment I made friends with Harry Potter, I am one of his friends that I spoke of. I've knowledge and experiences that most eighteen-year-old witches shouldn't have. I've faced dark magical creatures, death, murder, torture and rape. I've faced genocide and bullying, hatred and blood supremacy. I'm not a child, I'm a soldier. I've spent the last seven years keeping Harry Potter alive and trust me, it wasn't easy, he has no sense of self-perseveration or danger, but I stood by him because I believe in him. I know he can defeat the Dark Lord and his army and bring peace to the Wizarding World."_

Why did he feel jealous of her obvious love and trust in another man? And he believed every word she spoke to be true. There was confidence in the way she spoke, in the way she moved and presented herself to them, even in the bloody and tattered clothes she was wearing.

He heard Masters Aro and Marcus conversing but he didn't pay mind to their words, he was too busy focusing on the intriguing witch, trying to will her to turn so he could see her eyes.

 _"Intriguing,"_ his Master muttered, sitting up straight.

Alec's attention went to him briefly, it wasn't often something caught his Masters' attention the way this witch seemed to. He had obviously missed something during their conversation as he'd been too focused on the pretty little witch.

_"That is a lovely tale, Miss. Granger."_

Alec bit his lip to stifle his chuckle when he saw her clench her hands and he heard her grit her teeth. She had fire. He liked that. Rather than being afraid, she was angry, annoyed.

_"Would you mind verifying it?"_

She approached the thrones and placed her hand in Master Aro's outstretched one.

 _"Fascinating,"_ he muttered, staring at the witch in awe, a smile creeping up onto his face.

 _"What is it, brother?"_ Master Caius spoke.

" _She is immune to my gift,"_ he replied and Alec did a double-take, his eyes swivelling between his Master and the witch and he felt Jane shift beside him. She was immune? That's impossible!

He watched as she took a deep breath and offered him her hand once more.

 _"Try again,"_ she encouraged.

Could she control it?

Master Aro laughed in delight and stared at the witch in fascination.

 _"Miss. Granger has spoken the truth. And you've been very busy, haven't you?"_ He spoke amusedly.

She shrugged in response. _"I did what was required of me to protect Harry. He is more than just my best friend, he's my little brother in everything but blood. And if it should come down to it, I would die for him without hesitation."_

He didn't know why, but at her words of dying a low snarl ripped from the back of his throat, surprising him. Jane nudged him with her elbow and he turned his head to see her staring at him strangely.

 _"You don't fear death?"_ Master Marcus asked.

Her voice sounded tired and soft, as she explained her thoughts on the matter. As she explained how she was gifted her magic and what she had faced during this war of hers.

 _"I don't fear death,"_ she confirmed. _"In all honesty,_ _I have no idea how I am still alive to this day."_

Torture? Near-death experiences? Trolls and dementors, mass murderers, travelling back in time, werewolves and frozen in time?

A fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him, something he had never felt so powerful before, not even for his Masters or his twin sister, Jane.

 _"How long ago was it that you were captured?"_ Master Caius asked.

_"Six days ago. I was rescued and three days later we broke into the Wizarding bank. It has taken me two days to get here, as I ran into some trouble during my journey."_

Six days? She had been tortured within an inch of her life and she was standing in front of him, not even a week later?

 _"You do not fear us,"_ Master Aro stated.

Alec listened to her heartbeat which was steady and even, listening to see if she was telling the truth as she spoke, and she was, she truly didn't fear them.

_"No, I don't. I am well aware of what you are capable of, and I know how efficiently you can kill. I have several spells in my armoury that I can use to defend myself against you, as well as several offensive spells that would either kill you, or cause you some serious harm. I have a masking spell over myself, which is why you can't smell my blood, although I'm currently bleeding all over your floor, sorry for that by the way."_

He blinked as her magical wand appeared in her hand from seemingly out of nowhere and she waved it, the blood drops disappearing from the stone floor and leaving it clean before her magical wand disappeared from view again.

" _And if I can't defend myself against you, then I die. The only downside to my death is that Harry would be distracted and he needs to focus on destroying the Dark Lord."_

_"Now that we know your story, why is it you have come here?"_

"I'm here for the same reason as Dumbledore, to ask for your help in winning the war. The Order of the Phoenix and its members dedicate their lives to protecting the innocent and defeating the Dark Lord, many of our members have been captured or killed during the last year and our numbers are but few. We have Harry, we have a plan, but we need the numbers and we need the allies."

"I don't specifically," she answered, "I would rather keep you out of the battle so that if we were to lose, the Dark Lord wouldn't seek vengeance on your kind. Kingsley has asked that I convince you to aid us, and in return, we'll negotiate terms that the both of us find acceptable."

She wanted to _protect_ them? Why?

 _"You do not wish to fight beside us?"_ Master Caius asked.

 _"I have no hatred for you or your kind. I don't have hatred for any magical creature or being, well, except dementors but those things are from hell itself."_ He saw her shiver as if just thinking of the creatures put fear in her. _"You can't change what you are any more than I can. And you can't help that you require blood to function, just as I can't help that I require food and water to survive. I may have a dislike or hatred for certain individuals, but I don't hate an entire race or species."_

She was a curious little thing, he decided. She had no hatred for his kind and she wanted to protect them. It was an oddity, he'd never heard of a magical practitioner wishing to protect his kind, let alone not hating them.

_"And why do you need our help, surely you can deal with a few of your kind?"_

_"We could, if it were only a few, but it's not. We've received word that the Dark Lord has close to a quarter of a thousand in his army, yet the Order have only one hundred, at best. We may be outnumbered but that wouldn't have deterred us, we now know that the Dark Lord has recruited werewolves, giants, no-mad vampires, dementors and acromantula. He has close to two hundred and fifty witches and wizards, and we believe he has five giants, a pack of werewolves with fifty members at least, possibly thirty vampires, countless dementors and an entire hoard of acromantula. Without your help, we have no chance of winning now that magical creatures and beings have been brought into the war. We would be happy with as little of one of your guards. One's better than nothing."_

He was curious to know what these creatures were. Giants, vampires, and werewolves were self-explanatory, but what were dementors and acromantulas?

 _"...Very well, before we deliberate your_ interesting _offer, I have a request to make... The Dark Lord, say his name."_

_"I'm sorry, Lord Aro, but I can't do that."_

_"Say it, say Voldemort!"_ Master Aro demanded.

 _"No!"_ The pretty witch called out in panic, surprising the entire room. No one had ever dared to raise their voice to the Masters.

He blinked when she had her magical wand in her hand and there were suddenly four 'cracks' as four scruffy looking men appeared from nowhere.

They surrounded her, circling her and she stood firm and tall, her eyes flickering between the four men. He made to step forward to help, to intervene, but Jane's hand clamped onto his shoulder, preventing him from moving and when he looked to his Master, he shook his head to the few guards in the room, forbidding them from getting involved.

The four men that had arrived suddenly had not been planned, but his Masters wanted to see what the little witch was capable of. They wanted to see how she fought in battle before they made a decision. They needed to know if she was a worthy ally.

 _"Poppet, how nice to see you again,"_ one of the men greeted as he smirked at her cruelly.

He imagined this man to be the leader of the group.

 _"I assure you, Scabior, the feelings are_ not _mutual,"_ she hissed angrily, her face hardening and her eyes darkening.

_"Poppet, let's not be like that, let's make this easy on the both of us, yeah? Give up and let us take you to Bellatrix, she's awfully upset you escaped, she has many a plan for you."_

Bellatrix? Who was this woman and why did his protective instincts flare up stronger at the obvious threat?

_"Bellatrix can shove her plans up her Pureblooded arse, and you, you creepy bastard, I want my scarf back."_

He blinked, watching as beams of light suddenly began soaring across the room and he witnessed several of the guards present moving out the way as they ricocheted in their direction.

He felt pride sweep through him as she took down one of her opponents and rather quickly before she ducked to the ground and sent several beams of light in retaliation, springing to her feet as a translucent blue dome appeared in front her, the beams of light bouncing off it. He realised in amazement, it was a shield. She stumbled back slightly, likely due to the barrage of beams that had been hitting the shield and he openly stared when she suddenly became invisible, disappearing from view.

 _"Marvellous,"_ Master Aro muttered in awe.

One of the men was suddenly sent flying across the room, slamming into the stone wall and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. He heard a pained hiss and his eyes landed on the blood that was dripping on the floor.

She was injured! He wanted to kill the bastards for hurting her. He made to step forward again but Jane's grip tightened on his shoulder and she glared at him in warning.

Another translucent blue shield appeared and blocked the beams of light and he heard an intake of breath and the sound of someone slamming into the stone wall, before a groan was heard. She reappeared, no longer being invisible and she pulled herself up from the ground.

A snarl ripped from him as he saw the blood coating her fingers from her head wound, and that half of her t-shirt was soaked through with fresh blood as her left hand cradled her injured side.

She gave a groan but it sounded more like one of annoyance than pain. She took a steady breath before a look of determination entered her eyes and before he knew it, beams of light were flying from her wand so quickly and with such precision, her opponents couldn't do anything but shield against them, and even then some of the beams were breaking through the barriers, placing cuts, burns and lacerations on their bodies.

 _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ she called confidently and another opponent dropped to the ground, leaving only the man she had spoken to on their arrival.

He saw him smirk and lift his wand but another beam of light left her wand and slammed into the man, sending him flying across the room until he crashed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

 _"Arsehole,"_ she muttered.

He felt pride fill him as she stood victorious, breathing heavily and panting, injured and bleeding all over the floor, but victorious. Her hair had fallen out of its restraint and surrounded her in a halo of uncontrollable ringlets and she pressed a hand to her side, trying to stem the bleeding, and there was a lot of it, concerning him.

His Master stood from his throne and applauded loudly and Alec knew that smile he sported. That was the look of a man that had found a priceless artefact. He'd seen that smile and expression but few times in his immortal life.

_"That is why I refused to say His name. Not because I fear it, but because there is a form of magic that has been placed on his name, anyone who speaks it will find themselves surrounded by snatchers and Death Eaters. It's the reason I was captured in the first place, Harry spoke his name in a fit of rage and I paid the price for it."_

She took another breath and sighed.

 _"Now, is anyone hungry?"_ She asked lightly.

Did she really just ask that? Did she honestly just offer them a human to snack on? Who was this woman?

 _"I'm beginning to like this one, brother,"_ Caius spoke amusedly. Caius was the most violent and vindictive of his Masters, so Alec wasn't surprised that she had truly captured his attention after the display of the magical fight.

_"Well, I can't exactly allow them to leave. They know my location and The Dark Lord will figure out why I'm here and he'll send someone to bargain for your loyalty. I suppose I could wipe their memories and let them go free, but then that puts them back into the business of capturing innocent people. If you were to feed off them, that makes one less thing for me to worry about."_

_"You are injured,"_ Master Aro commented.

_"I'm fine, I've dealt with worse, at least I'm still standing this time."_

_"Miss. Granger, we would like to take the time to discuss your offer, in the meantime, I will have someone escort you to a suite so you may rest for the night. In the morning we will give our answer."_

_"That's very gracious of you, but I already have accommodations,"_ she replied.

_"We insist that you spend the night, you will be safe here and I will have someone collect all that you may require."_

She appeared to be mulling it over before she nodded in defeat.

 _"Excellent,"_ his Master said cheerfully. _"Alec, please escort our guest to the Rosalinda suite."_

He felt a smile pull at his mouth when his Master gave him the task. Usually, he would've been disappointed to have been given such a mundane assignment, but as of now, he was silently thanking his Master. And the Rosalinda suite, that was but a few doors down from his own rooms.

He stepped forward and lowered his hood, a smile pulling at his mouth as he approached her and he saw her eyes glaze over momentarily before she shook her head and looked up at him when he uncharacteristically offered her his hand.

Chocolate brown. Large and doe-like. That was the colour of her eyes, and they were beautiful, just like the rest of her.

She slowly placed her warm hand against his ice-cold skin and he marvelled at the temperature difference. He felt her startle slightly and smirked. So, she had felt it, too? The sudden and unexpected passing of electricity through his body was odd but not unwelcome. He tucked her hand into his elbow and covered it with his own, leading her out of the chamber with the doors opening for them and closing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Thursday 23rd April 1998**

Alec could hear the hushed conversation of his Masters but didn’t pay it any mind as he led the pretty witch through the corridors of the castle, her eyes carefully examining the priceless works of art on the stone walls.

“You are very brave in coming here,” he commented.

Her heart skipped a beat but it wasn’t in fear, he’d simply startled her when he’d broken the silence.

She looked up at him and were he not immortal and didn’t require the need to breathe, he would believe he could’ve easily drowned in the chocolate orbs she locked on him.

“I did what was required of me,” she responded softly. “I risk my life every day, coming to the lair of the Vampire Kings is surprisingly not the most dangerous situation I have been in.”

“You do not fear us and you do not hate us. Why?” He tipped his head slightly in curiosity.

“I have faced things far more terrifying than your kind,” she said gently, as if not wanting to offend him. “I don’t have hatred for your kind, there is enough hatred and prejudice in the world and I don’t need to add to it. I may hate certain individuals from a species or race, but I don’t hate the entire species or race because of that one individual, it’s not fair to the others who may be innocent. I know what it’s like to be hated for something that can’t be helped or controlled. The other side, they have a name for someone of my blood status. _Mudblood_.”

He faltered in his steps at the hideous sounding word but she didn’t notice as it was so minute a movement it had barely happened.

“And what is the meaning of this word?”

“It is rather self-explanatory. It means dirty blood; that I’m filth, an abomination that’s nothing better than something on the bottom of their shoes. They believe that I’m weak, that I don’t deserve my magic as I was born to non-magical parents. I’ve been called a Mudblood every day since I was twelve and it’s meant to be an insult but I take it as a compliment. My bloodline isn’t polluted by years of inbreeding, weak magic and madness and insanity. The irony of the situation is that my blood is technically _purer_ than theirs, so the slur stopped offending me years ago. They despise me because I outshone their children in school; I had the best grades in my year, sometimes the entire school. And as much as I hate to admit it, I am more powerful than your average witch. My emotions affect my magic and I’m prone to magical outbursts that I don’t mean to happen.”

“What happens during these incidences?”

“It depends, I suppose, sometimes I cause things to explode, other times I set things on fire. I once shattered the windows in a classroom back at Hogwarts.” 

“Interesting,” he murmured.

He hadn’t met many magical folk, in fact, he could count on one hand how many he _had_ met but despite his little knowledge on their kind, he knew that wasn’t a normal occurrence for adult magical folk.

Her ivory skin was beginning to take a sickly hue and he could see the exhaustion beginning to set in as her steps slowed and her breath would hitch every so often. She was injured and had lost a lot of blood. He slowed down his steps to match hers. When she stumbled over the stone floor, he halted in his steps and unexpectedly swooped down, lifting her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he continued walking, the incident taking only a matter of seconds. He didn’t know what possessed him to act so uncharacteristically but he had done so. He didn’t like seeing her hurt.

Why was that?

She made a sound of surprise, an amusing squeak as her free arm automatically went around his neck to balance herself -not that he would drop her- and her other hand remained pressed against her injured side, stemming the blood flow he presumed.

“Put me down, I don’t care for being manhandled,” she demanded, glaring at him. Had he not been dead for over a thousand years, her glare would’ve made him reconsider his actions.

“You’re injured,” he said simply, lifting his eyes to hers as she fumed.

“How fond of you is Aro?” She asked, smiling innocently.

“Why?” He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

“I’m quite good at Fire Magic,” she replied airily. The expression on her face was very telling of her seriousness as to what she was hinting.

He couldn’t stop himself and a chuckle of amusement broke free. Her eyes glazed over for all but a moment as the rich, charming sound surrounded her but then she blinked and her eyes narrowed in suspicion and annoyance. So, she could break free of the daze his beauty and laughter put her under? _Interesting_.

“I’m being serious.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he responded truthfully, his mouth twitching slightly.

“Put me down, I’m too heavy,” she argued.

“You do realise I have enhanced strength, yes?” He questioned, his eyebrow arching. 

But as she brought attention to it, he realised that she wasn’t just light due to his strength, no, she _was_ light in weight. His eyes carefully examined her face, seeing her sunken eyes with dark bruises beneath, indicating that she hadn’t been sleeping. Her cheekbones were defined as were her collar bones, leading him to believe she hadn’t been eating the correct portions of food either, if she’d been eating at all. How had he only just noticed this? He felt himself bristle in anger and he steeled his emotions.

“Obviously,” she replied dryly before she sighed, appearing to give up on the argument.

“You are underweight,” he commented offhandedly, wondering how she’d react to his words.

“Yes,” she agreed, “That does tend to happen when on the run from murdering psychopaths for almost a year. We ran out of food provisions and we survived on edible plants and the odd rabbit or two. We took shifts patrolling the area of our camp during the night, so we haven’t had the chance to sleep much this past year and when we did, it didn’t go undisturbed,” she answered, missing his furrowed brow when she darted her gaze to her injured side. “Bit of a stupid question but I don’t suppose you have any medical supplies, do you?”

“Possibly,” he nodded once, “I’d have to ask the receptionist, Selena.”

Both of her eyebrows rise high on her forehead. 

“She’s human,” he explained.

“You have a human receptionist? Does she know?”

“She suspects and she fears us but we pay her well enough that she stays and she keeps quiet... Here we are, the Rosalinda suite.”

He set her on her feet and kept her tucked into his side so he could open the door before he lifted her off the ground more and entered the room, his mouth twitching at her huff of annoyance.

Her eyes widened in surprise; it was bloody massive! The large four-poster bed was bigger than any she’d seen and fitted with cream coloured flowing curtains tied back to the posts and the quilt covers were a dark green. The stone fireplace dominated the back wall and had yet to be lit but she would have that rectified soon enough, even if it was spring, they were in a castle and she knew from experience how drastically the temperature could drop. A cream coloured vanity sat off to the left with a padded stool, a matching chest of drawers and wardrobe in cream sat on the right wall, and a table and dark couch sat in the centre of the room. There was a door on the back wall beside the fireplace which she suspected led to a bathroom.

Alec gently deposited her on the edge of the bed and she begrudgingly thanked him as his lip twitched in amusement.

“For your safety, we ask that you do not leave this room until you are collected. There will be a guard positioned nearby for your protection.”

“Why?” She inquired curiously.

“There are members of the coven that find it more difficult to resist the temptation of humans in the castle. There will be a guard posted outside to protect you.”

“But you aren’t tempted by my blood and I’ve been bleeding all over you for the last ten minutes,” she replied.

He blinked as her wand once again appeared in her head and she pointed it at him before there was a flash of white light. He looked down at his cloak and robes to see them as clean as they were before her arrival. The bloodstains had vanished.

“Sorry about that,” she apologised before turned her eyes elsewhere, lifting the hem of her t-shirt to reveal that almost half of her stomach was coated in blood. He felt anger settle in his stomach at the sight of an actual chunk being missing from her side. How wasn’t she crying in pain?

“I am not tempted by your blood as I cannot smell it due to the masking spell you have over yourself.”

“Actually,” she said lightly, it being followed by a hiss as she continued to peel away the fabric from the rest of the wound. “That spell wore off long before you escorted me here.”

He blinked slowly in surprise before taking a cautious inhale of his surroundings.

“I do not smell your blood,” he replied, a confused frown marring his angelic features.

She shrugged slightly. “Well, I don’t have a masking spell placed over me now.” She lifted her wand and pointed it at her side. “ _Tergeo_ ,” she whispered, the blood surrounding her wound suddenly disappearing but not stopping the bleeding. The wound was larger than it first appeared to be, now being the approximate size of a tennis ball.

He blinked when a small bag suddenly appeared in her hand and his eyes widened when she stuck her arm inside and it disappeared down to her shoulder. She drew her arm out with several little bottles in her grasp and she uncorked them and downed the first two, gagging at the taste and then shivering.

“Pain Relief Potion and a Blood Replenishing Potion,” she explained, looking back down at her wound before uncorking another of the little bottles and pouring a couple of drops onto the injury. She hissed in pain and smoke visibly formed around the wound.

“I’ll have the medical supplies you require, as well as food brought to your rooms.”

“Thank you,” she replied, briefly offering him a kind smile before turning her focus back to her injuries.

With that, he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stole a glance over his shoulder before turning and making his way down the corridor, happening across a member of the guard.

“Demetri,” he greeted.

The vampire in question halted in his steps and turned to face him, waiting for him to approach.

“Alec, what can I do for you?” He bowed his head respectfully before looking to him.

Alec observed him suspiciously. Demetri was a valued member of the Guard; he had the ability to track any person or vampire his Masters wished him to. Unlike a traditional vampire, Demetri had olive-pale skin but the blood-red eyes. He stood at six-foot-three, making him one of the tallest of the coven, and he had black hair which was partially spiked in the front, something Alec had seen several teenagers doing in the past year.

“We have a guest; she is staying in the Rosalinda suite.”

“A human? I thought I smelt something _delicious_ ,” he grinned in jest.

Before Demetri could blink, Alec had slammed him into the stone wall, a crater forming beneath him and he had a hand wrapped around his throat as he stared up at him in fury.

Demetri was an excellent warrior in battle due to his millennia of training, he was a natural. Alec didn’t have much battle experience as his ability worked well with him being on the sidelines, and he had yet to meet someone that was immune to him or his gift. The only reason Alec had been able to take Demetri by surprise, was exactly that, his actions had taken him by surprise as it was very uncharacteristic for Alec to show or feel anger. He was known for being quiet, calm and controlled.

“No harm is to come to our guest, by orders of Master Aro. If she is harmed, I will personally see to it that my sister has some _fun_ with those responsible. Clear?”

“Crystal,” he nodded stiffly.

Alec swiftly released his grip and stepped back, looking as though nothing had happened.

“Good, I wish for you to stand guard and ensure that no one but myself or the Masters enter her rooms. Selena will be along shortly with food and medical supplies for our guest. You are not to move until I or the Masters give you leave to do so, and only when someone has been sent to relieve you of your post.”

“Of course, Alec,” he nodded.

“Excellent,” he replied, clasping his hands behind his back and then walking away, listening to the retreating footsteps of Demetri heading towards the Rosalinda suite.

~000~000~000~

Hermione whimpered and gripped the fabric of the quilt beneath her as the Essence of Murtlap began its magic on her wound. She’d already plastered herself in Burn Salve and she imagined she looked like some sort of human-ogre hybrid with the ugly green paste covering most of her visible skin.

She sighed as the Pain Relief Potion began to take effect, numbing some of the pain of her healing body and then she fell onto her back, looking up at the dark wooded ceiling of the comfortable bed she was sprawled upon.

How had she gotten there again?

Oh, that’s right, it was bloody Kingsley’s fault. She sighed, okay, it wasn’t his fault and she knew it. They needed all the help they could get and the Volturi were a powerful vampire coven; they were the rulers of the vampire race.

There had been other possible Order members to send in the place of her but those that didn’t outright refuse weren’t exactly open-minded and they would go into the situation with hostility and suspicion and they couldn’t afford the backlash.

She should’ve been with Harry and Ron, preparing for the coming Final Battle they were going to force. She shouldn’t be in another country, negotiating terms with the Vampire Kings, but she knew she was the best option they had. She didn’t have hatred or dislike for vampires as others did. She wasn’t hot-headed and she had a logical mind. Despite the circumstances, she knew Kingsley had no choice but to send her, much to the dismay of Harry, Ron and the Weasleys.

It had taken her two days to travel to Volterra. She’d avoided Muggle travel simply because she didn’t have the time, and if even if she was in the middle of a war and the outcome of the meeting would tip the scales either way, there wasn’t a chance in hell she was getting on an aeroplane. Magical travel was a lot more comfortable for her but it also came with risks. It was very easy to pick up on her magical signature, particularly when she was leaving England. They were looking for her specifically and that made it difficult to avoid capture, which was why she’d arrived at Volterra injured and in the bloody and torn clothes she was wearing.

She sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through her body and she applied a healing salve over her wound and wasn’t able to help it when she cried out at the pain, taking a shuddering breath.

Then there was a knock on the door.

~000~000~000~

Demetri journeyed to the Rosalinda suite and stood outside the door, his arms folded over his chest and his back to the door, taking up his position as guard for the human guest inside.

What was so special about her? Why had Alec, the usually calm and quiet twin, threatened him with his twisted sister, should the girl get hurt?

He could hear the sounds coming from inside the room, a hiss, a wince, a whimper, and with Alec mentioning medical supplies being brought to her, he estimated that she was injured. He sniffed at the air, trying to smell for blood but surprisingly, he couldn’t smell anything but a scent of strawberries and vanilla. It was actually quite pleasant.

When he heard her crying out in pain, he decided it would be best if he inquired about her health. If she died on his watch, he could kiss his immortality goodbye and he quite liked his un-dead life.

He knocked on the door and when a soft voice called out with an intriguing British accent, he opened the door and stepped in-between the door frame.

Demetri had seen and had his fair share of women over the centuries but never a human. They never appealed to him in a sexual nature, just for feeding and survival. They didn’t compare to the beauty most female vampires possessed or to their strength and stamina.

But in this case, he had no choice but to admit that this particular human was quite pretty with her wild mahogany curls tangled about her face in a halo, her ivory skin that was covered in fresh and dried blood and a strange green substance, her scent of strawberries and vanilla, and when she looked up at his entrance, her chocolate brown orbs that any man would be happy to get lost in.

Yes, she was pretty for a human.

She was pretty to him. And that was a very intriguing thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Thursday 23rd April 1998**

"Enter," she ground out through her clenched teeth and with her eyes screwed shut tightly, impatiently waiting for the pain to fade.

When the door creaked open, she took another breath and forced herself to open her eyes, latching onto the tall olive-pale vampire stood in her doorway. His blood-red eyes were watching her with interest.

Hermione's eyes looked him over and she admitted that he handsome, and not due to his vampire beauty. If she had to guess, she would've said he was remarkably handsome even as a human. The vampire venom only enhanced one's best qualities and if one was previously handsome or beautiful before the transformation, it resulted in irresistibly, unnaturally beautiful beings.

"Forgive me for intruding, I just wished to ensure your health," he spoke politely, his red irises catching locked on her blood-covered stomach and the wound on her side, not to mention, the cuts littering her body and the green patches of salve.

"I'm fine, thank you. Unfortunately, the healing process is rather painful and unpleasant," she answered, picking up her wand and once again siphoning away the blood.

"A witch?" He said in surprise, both eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

"That's me, Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Forgive my manners, I am Demetri. I have been tasked with guarding your rooms until you are collected."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Demetri," she replied, reaching for the last of the gauze she had left and holding it to her side whilst she waited for the healing salve to clot her blood and stop the bleeding. She sighed tiredly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, noting he still stood in her doorway.

"No, Miss. Granger," he replied, still staring at her.

"Just Hermione," she corrected. "Does the smell of my blood tempt you?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, his surprise evident and she laughed lightly.

"I've been informed that I am to have a guard as my blood may attract members of the coven that are unable to resist the temptation of human blood. And right now, I'm a perfectly good meal, bleeding all over the castle. Does my blood tempt you? If it does, I can put measures in place to remove that risk but it'll wear off after an hour or so."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I can withstand the temptation, Miss... Hermione," he corrected when she narrowed her eyes. "You do not fear me," he stated, confused by the notion.

She sighed in annoyance. "I swear, if one more person says that to me..." She muttered, trailing off. "No, Demetri, I do not fear you or your kind. Believe it or not, I have faced things that frighten me more than you. If needs be, I am easily able to defend myself against you just as I'm able to attack you if needs be. I may dislike certain individuals but I don't hate an entire race or species due to the actions of one, that's not fair." He blinked once. "Is there anything else you needed?"

He shook his head before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She called.

The door opened to reveal Demetri once again.

"Miss... Hermione," he corrected at her glare. "Selena has brought you medical supplies and dinner."

"Thank you, Demetri," she replied.

He stepped aside and a woman walked through the door, a tray balanced in her arms. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair, bright green eyes and sun-kissed skin. She was wearing a smart black dress and heels, and Hermione thought she was very pretty. Hermione noticed that she visibly shook as she made her way past Demetri, evidencing that she definitely suspected something and she feared being in his presence.

She placed the tray on the table by the couch and turned towards Hermione, terror flashing across her expression as the sight of blood and her eyes darted between Demetri and Hermione.

Hermione sighed; the woman looked about ready to faint where she stood as her face paled and she swayed on her feet. She looked to her right where the bedside cabinet sat and on the surface was a glass of water, an idea forming

"You're Selena, yes?" Hermione questioned with a friendly smile.

"Ye...s Ma...am," she stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione. You look a little faint, would care for a drink?" The blonde shook her head. "I really must insist you have a drink," Hermione pushed, "You don't look too well and I don't want you fainting and injuring yourself."

Hermione patted the mattress beside her in invitation and the blonde hesitantly crossed over to her. Hermione quickly uncorked the Calming Draught and poured half of it into the glass of water before she handed it to the trembling woman. She gingerly took a sip and Hermione pushed the glass back to her mouth, signalling that she ought to drink the rest of it and once she had, Hermione smiled and took the empty glass from her, waiting a few moments until she saw the woman's form no longer shaking and she visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping.

"That's much better," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for bringing my dinner."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," she replied with an easy smile and then she stood and exited the room, sending a strange look to Demetri over her shoulder.

"What did you give to her?" He asked curiously, having seen the extra ingredient she'd added to the water.

"A Calming Draught, she was making me nauseous with her shaking and stuttering," she replied, bringing her free hand up to rub at her temple, trying to ward off the headache that was settling in.

A laugh left him and her eyes glazed over before she blinked and shook her head. She made to stand and move over to the table to grab the medical supplies, when she suddenly saw Demetri kneeling before her with the first aid kit held in his hand.

She blinked in surprise at the fast movement and he offered a casual shrug.

"Do you need help?" He offered, eyeing her wound and admitting that it did look a little better than when he'd seen it less than half an hour ago.

Her chocolate brown orbs locked onto him, making him feel as though she were looking into his very soul.

"If you have time," she settled for.

He snorted. "I'm immortal; I have all the time in the world."

She nodded, reaching over to the bedside cabinet to pick up a jar of clear paste, a little bottle of clear liquid and then a jar of green paste.

"Hold these for me," she instructed and he took them from her.

He observed carefully as she removed the blood-coated gauze from her side, siphoned away the rest of the blood and then place four drops of the clear liquid over her wound, hissing when she did so. She then lathered the wound in the green paste and followed it with the clear paste before using the clean gauze from the first aid kit and pressing it over the wound and asking him to it hold in place whilst she applied the bandages. He held those in place, too, as she wrapped around her stomach until the blood was no longer seeping through and she muttered a Sticking Charm to ensure the edge of the bandage didn't move before she lowered her t-shirt. He blinked when she took the bandage and wrapped it around her head, too, indicating she had a head wound.

"Thanks," she said, cleaning the blood off her hands and to his surprise, his hands, too. He hadn't realised he was covered in it. She was bleeding all over him and he'd had no desire to feed on her. That was odd.

"How were you injured?" He inquired, unexpectedly pushing down the slight flare of protectiveness he felt.

"Unfortunately, I ran into a bit of trouble getting here, most of my cuts and burns are from that. If you're referring to the fact that I've a chunk missing from my torso, that happened _after_ I arrived."

"Alec was _very_ clear that no harm was to come to you," his brow furrowed slightly.

"I wasn't hurt by a member of your coven. Aro wished for me to say a word and I refused to, not out of fear, but due to there being a form of magic tied to it that would summon snatchers and Death Eaters to anyone that spoke it. Aro mistakenly spoke the word aloud and it resulted in a small battle between myself and four members from the other side."

"Who won?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sat here talking to you and I've left four unconscious humans on the floor if you wish to snack on them," she said lightly.

"You're a strange human," he commented with an amused sparkle in his blood-red irises.

"At least I'm sane," she shrugged with a small smile.

His gaze was drawn to her bruised eyes and sunken cheeks.

"Why are you here?"

She sighed in annoyance. "I'm honestly getting tired of having to answer that question."

She picked up a small bag and his eyes widened when her arm disappeared inside it, right down to her shoulder and when she drew back, she had several copies of what looked to be newspapers in her grasp.

"Here," she held them out to him. "Read these, you should be able to get an idea of why I'm here. But don't believe everything you read, prejudice is a major issue in the Wizarding World; if you aren't born to magical parents who have only magical ancestry, then you don't deserve to live. Unfortunately for me, I was born to non-magical parents with no magical ancestry, I'm the first generation of magic in my lineage and I'm hated and hunted for it. If you have any questions, I'm sure Aro, Marcus, Caius or Alec can answer them for you, otherwise, just knock on the door and if I'm able to, I'll answer them."

She made to stand but in a blink of an eye, he'd placed the tray of food on the bed beside her. A bowl of soup and some bread, she noticed, something light on her stomach.

"That's going to get annoying really quickly," she told him.

He smiled charmingly before turning and leaving the room with the newspapers in hand, closing the door behind him.

Hermione eyed the food before pulling the tray onto her lap and tucking in. She would like to think she ate it the way her mother had taught her, but in all honesty, she devoured it in a way that would put Ronald to shame. Once her stomach was full and seeing from the only window in her room that night had fallen, she flicked her wand at the fireplace and the flames roared to life, consuming the firewood hungrily.

She stood and her body ached from months of sleeping on an uncomfortable camp bed and in freezing cold weather. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in as long as she could remember, nor had she had a decent shower or bath and she hoped the bathroom had at least one of those luxuries. She searched through her beaded bag until she found a pair of clean underwear and nightclothes before moving over to the fireplace and setting them down in front of it to warm them up.

She hadn't realised the room had grown quite cold and she shivered. She put a Heating Charm on the bed so it would be nice and warm when she climbed into it, and then she retrieved an old towel before moving to the bathroom. The walls and flooring were stone to match the rest of the castle, there was a single window in the room and it was dark, something her eyesight struggled to adjust to. She conjured several of her blue-bell flames for lighting and warmth and looked around the room. Much to her delight, there was a large claw foot bathtub in the centre of the room, a mirror sat above the sink and much to her surprise, there looked to be a working toilet, too. Why vampires would need a toilet was beyond her but she wasn't going to complain, she desperately needed to pee.

After emptying her bladder, not wanting to wait to fill the tub with water from the taps as it would take too long, she used her wand, later tapping the tip to the water and it heated it to the perfect temperature. She quickly stripped off her clothing, casting an _Impervius_ over her bandages and then climbing into the bathtub.

She sighed happily, as the hot water surrounded her aching and sore body and she reached up, removing the bandage from her head before checking to see if the head wound had healed, and given it hadn't been that significant, it had. She summoned the little soap and hair wash products she had left before proceeding to give herself a good scrub. Once she was dirt and blood free, she banished the dirty water before quickly filling the tube with clean hot water and she summoned a Calming Draught and Healing Potion and poured them into the water, allowing herself to relax until she was on the verge of falling asleep, the water had grown cold and her skin had pruned.

She vanished the water and stood from the tub, tapping her wand to her body to dry off but leaving her curls damp. She wrapped the towel around herself and quickly made her way to the fireplace, summoning an old blanket from her bag and some cushions from the bed, arranging them in a comfortable pile on the ground.

She quickly changed into her nightclothes which consisted of her underwear and an old Quidditch jersey belonging to Harry, before she summoned her favourite book, _Hogwarts, a History_ , from her bag and then she settled down in front of the fire, getting lost in the magic that is Hogwarts.

~000~000~000~

Demetri had long since finished reading through the newspapers Hermione had given him, in fact, he'd reread them three times just to ensure he hadn't missed anything. They started as far back as seventeen years ago and the latest being but a few days old.

He reminded himself not to believe everything he had read like Hermione had told him, and it was obvious to him the last few were in support of the Dark Lord that was taking over Magical Europe. And he now understood, or at least he thought he did, why she was at Volterra. From what he'd gathered, she was in the middle of a war and her side was losing against the man trying to take over the world. She needed help and he admitted it was clever of her to come to Volterra to ask for the aid of the Volturi, but would Aro give her aid, and if he did, what would his conditions be? He knew Aro and he may not know how his mind worked but he did know what he had done in the past.

But he had questions and he didn't think Alec or the Masters would answer them, nor was he allowed to leave his post, so he decided to ask Hermione.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer, so he knocked once more. It didn't occur to him that she might be asleep, not until after he'd opened the door and his eyes flittered around the room which was lit by the flames in the fireplace.

His gaze landed on that of Hermione's sleeping figure curled up on the cushions and blanket by the fireplace and a book lay open beside her. He walked over to her and crouched down beside her. Her skin was lit by the flames of the fire, casting shadows over her and making part of her glow softly. The clothing she wore had 'Potter, 7' emblazed on the back, her arms were covered by the long sleeves, but the hem of the shirt didn't fall further than mid-thigh and he'd be lying if he said he didn't spend a good five minutes staring at her legs.

She made a sound in her sleep and shifted and he remained still, not wanting to wake her. It was odd but he wanted to watch her sleep. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to see someone sleep as he was rarely around humans, and vampires didn't sleep and he had forgotten what it felt like to complete such an action or to dream.

And unable to control himself, he felt compelled to reach out and push a curl out of her face and so he did. His fingertips skimmed her warm and soft skin, he could feel the heat radiating onto his own skin and he found it was a welcome feeling. She shifted and he held still until she gave a sigh and he felt his mouth pull into a smile, affection filling him. _Strange_ , he thought. He had never felt that for _anyone_ , yet he knew what to name it. His eyes flittered between her and the bed before he made his decision.

He stood and crossed to the bed, pulling back the duvet and covers ready and he was surprised when a gush of warmth came from the covers when he did so. He made his way back over to Hermione and carefully lifted her into his arms before standing and returning to the bed, gently depositing her in the centre of the mattress and covering her with the quilt.

"Demetri?"

He spun around so fast, had he not been a vampire with grace and speed, he would've fallen and landed flat on his face.

"Master Marcus," he bowed his head in respect to the co-leader of his coven. How long had he been standing there?

When he dared to lift his gaze, he was surprised to see the emotion-filled expression he wore, something he couldn't recall seeing in his time being with the Volturi. His eyes were slightly wide, his mouth parted and his focus moving between him and the sleeping witch.

"What are you doing?"

"I was putting Miss. Granger to bed; she had fallen asleep reading in front of the fire. I did not want her to get cold. If you don't mind my asking, why are you in this wing?"

"I need to speak to Alec regarding an important matter. But it can wait for a moment, I must speak to Aro. Demetri, do not leave your post, I will be back momentarily, as I believe, I will also have a discussion to be had with you."

Demetri nodded, a confused frown marring his handsome features as Marcus left down the corridor. He stole one final glance at Hermione, reaching out to push another curl from her face and took it behind her ear before he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Friday 24th April 1998**

It was early morning and it can't have been more than a couple of hours since he'd put Hermione to bed and Marcus had left and he'd yet to return. Demetri was bored and so he busied himself with reading through the newspapers once again, in a way, it was as if he was learning the history of the Wizarding World, even if some of it seemed biased, pointless or ridiculous, particularly articles from a reporter named Rita Skeeter.

He found himself snorting at the current article of hers that he was reading as she was supporting Harry Potter's claims of the Dark Lord returning, were a few articles beforehand, she was slandering him beyond belief. He wondered what had happened for her to suddenly change her allegiance.

A sudden scream echoed through the castle and he dropped the newspaper and turned, throwing the door open. It slammed against the wall and he stared in horror as Hermione tossed and turned, arching in the bed and crying. He darted forward, seeing tears falling from her closed eyes and he caught sight of a wet patch on her sleeve and a red stain on the white sheets.

She was dreaming. A nightmare.

He reached out to touch her shoulder and as his fingers brushed her, she bolted upright and he found himself standing on the end of her wand as it was pointed in his face.

He blinked in surprise. Where had that come from?

"Demetri?" She spoke in surprise, her mind clearing from the nightmare induced insanity and fog. He simply nodded but otherwise didn't move.

She lowered her wand and wiped at her eyes, removing the tears from her cheeks and she caught sight of the blood on the covers, she waved her wand, the bloodstain disappearing before she tugged her sleeve up her arm and he stared at the word 'Mudblood' that had clearly been carved into her arm in ugly, jagged lettering.

What was a Mudblood?

She sighed in annoyance before reaching over to the bedside cabinet and picking up the first aid box and a remaining jar of paste. She siphoned away the blood before covering her forearm in the clear paste and she put a gauze on her wound and wound another bandage around it, securing it in place before lowering her sleeve and putting the supplies back on the bedside cabinet.

"How did you get that?" He asked, feeling anger surface that someone had hurt her in such a horrific way. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, angling himself towards her. If she minded she didn't say.

"I was captured, they held and tortured me for three days before I was rescued. That was caused by a magically cursed blade, the wound will never truly heal and it will scar."

Torture? Why would anyone want to torture the woman in front of him? She was soft and delicate and kind. She didn't have hatred for his kind which was a miracle in itself and she didn't fear him. It made him want to track down all those involved and slowly kill them, he had time, he could do it and he could make them suffer.

"I was told it took an entire day to stop the bleeding, I wouldn't know, I was unconscious during my healing after being rescued."

"When did this happen?"

"Including today, seven days ago. Three days after being rescued, I went on another mission to break into an impenetrable Wizarding bank, almost died doing it, too, but we managed to complete the mission. I had a day of helping to make plans for the coming battle and I spent the next two days travelling here," she said tiredly.

She lowered herself to the mattress, seemingly not caring that he was sat beside her as she did so. He could see her eyes drooping and she yawned.

"What were you dreaming of?"

"It wasn't a dream, it was memories. Memories of those that we've lost, memories of my school years, memories of the previous year and memories of my three day torture session. But do you know what? They tortured me for information and they soon realised that I'd die before I revealed anything I may know. They tortured me for _fun_." Her voice grew quiet and her eyes closed, and before he knew it, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

He reached out to push a curl back from her face and just as did so, he heard a throat clearing. He quickly stood to his feet he bowed his head when he saw Aro, Marcus and Caius stood in the corridor.

"Demetri, what are you doing?" Marcus asked, like he had not but a few hours prior.

"Miss. Granger had a nightmare, I was checking to ensure she did not require anything," he replied.

A scary smile stretched across Aro's face, and if he was honest, it worried him; he'd never seen him smile that way before. Marcus' face remained stoic as usual and Caius looked amused.

"Demetri, come, we must talk," Aro said, barely containing his excitement.

"But, Miss. Granger..." He attempted to argue but was interrupted.

"Caius will watch over her until we are done with our discussion."

"But..."

"Miss. Granger will be perfectly safe under Caius' guard."

"Of course, Master, I meant no offence," he bowed his head.

"No offense taken," Caius replied, still looking amused.

"Come, Demetri, we will talk in my office whilst Marcus visits with Alec."

Demetri looked behind him to see Hermione's sleeping form before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Caius took up his post as guard and he left with Aro whilst Marcus continued further down the corridor to Alec's rooms.

~000~000~000~

_Mate? Mate? Mate?_

The word kept swirling around in his head and he couldn't believe it.

He had a mate. After a thousand years, he had found his mate! And fate would have it be the little witch currently sleeping in the Rosalinda suite. He didn't want to believe it, he thought it was a cruel trick. But then, why would Aro do this?

He had never defied his Masters; he was a loyal member of the coven and Guard. Aro valued his fighting abilities and gift of tracking, he was the best in the world. He hadn't angered his Masters. What reason would they have for lying to him?

Marcus was never wrong regarding the bonds of others and he sensed the bond between himself and Hermione the moment he'd laid eyes on them together in the same room. And the fact he was able to feel it whilst Hermione was human, had Marcus all the more adamant that he was correct and the bond would only grow stronger over time. This meant that he would be forced to turn Hermione. She would resent him for it. No, he couldn't think about that yet.

She was his mate, the one he had been waiting over a millennia for. And to complicate matters, it seemed Alec had also found his mate in Hermione.

But that wasn't possible, never has a vampire shared his mate with another. It went against the very bond. A vampire's true mate is said to be their perfect companion in life _and_ death, as if they were made specifically for each other. And he didn't doubt Marcus' words. So why did they share a mate?

He came to a stop at the Rosalinda suite and the sun was beginning to rise through the windows, lighting up the corridor. Caius smirked at him before gesturing for him to continue down the corridor. He knew why, he wanted him to speak with Alec and he knew he wouldn't be able to put it off much longer, so he might as well get it over with.

He came to a stop at Alec's rooms and he knocked on the door. It opened before he'd fully drawn his hand back. When Alec saw it was him, a look of anger crossed his face, he narrowed his eyes and then stepped back, letting him into his room.

Demetri had never been in his rooms before so he darted a glance around his surroundings. The furniture and its positioning were similar to Hermione's room, yet the walls were covered by bookcases and filled to capacity, and he had two couches rather than one and there was no vanity table and stool.

Alec quietly took a seat on the couch and Demetri crossed to perch on the one opposite him, silently staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"She's _mine_!" Alec snarled suddenly.

Demetri arched an amused eyebrow.

"I think you'll find she's _ours_ ," he corrected, leaning back into the couch cushions with his arms resting over the back of the couch.

"I saw her first," he snapped childishly, which just went to show how young Alec had been when he had been turned. Demetri himself had been twenty-three, Alec had only been sixteen.

"You only saw her first as I had only returned from tracking and destroying a newborn an hour after Hermione arrived in Volterra."

"It's rude to refer to her by her given name without her leave to do so."

Demetri smirked. "I have been, in fact, she glares at me when I attempt to call her 'Miss. Granger.' You're not the only one that's spoken with her. In fact, she allowed me to help heal her."

"You could've killed her!" Alec snarled, and if looks could kill, he'd have died a thousand years ago like he should have.

"I wouldn't have hurt her. She was bleeding all over me but I wasn't able to smell her blood, all I could smell was strawberries and vanilla," he shrugged, taking pleasure in Alec's surprised expression. "What? Did you believe you were special in that regard?" Demetri sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Listen, she's the true mate for the both of us and there's nothing either of us can do about it. So, we both vie for her attention and let the best man win, _or_ , we work together."

"You mean we _share_ her?" Alec was scandalised, horrified. If vampires could blush, he'd be the colouring of a tomato and Demetri was wholly enjoying his reaction.

So, his suspicions were confirmed. Despite Alec being two hundred years older than him in death, Demetri was seven years older in life and he'd experienced a lot more than he realised. He had been around Alec for centuries and he had never been seen Alec with a woman. Which meant he was either a very private person or he had never been with a woman at all.

Demetri had the upper hand should Alec decide against working together and Alec seemed to realise this, too. He suspected that if they were able to charm Hermione together, Alec would be the most possessive of her.

"And if she doesn't want the both of us?" Alec asked stoically.

"Then the man she chooses wins and the other bows out gracefully," he shrugged, seeming the perfect picture of ease but there was not a chance in _any_ lifetime he would lose Hermione now that he'd found her.

It explained his uncharacteristic behaviour towards her, his wanting to touch her, to speak with her, why he found her pretty, but once changed, she would be a beauty to make other vampires jealous. He was sure of it.

"So, we've come to an agreement?" Demetri asked. Alec nodded and Demetri reached out with his hand and they shook on it. "Good, now tell me, she mentioned having a battle."

Alec's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Yes, Master Aro wished for her to say the name of the enemy of her war and she refused to do so. Master Aro believed it to be out of fear and he didn't understand that should he say the name, the enemy's followers would be summoned. Miss. Granger engaged them in battle and she disposed of all four of the men in less than seven minutes."

"You timed it?" He replied amusedly and he nodded in response. "How was she in battle?"

"You would approve," Alec stated knowingly. "But I don't believe we got to see what she is truly capable of. She confessed that she often has magical outbursts which are affected by her emotions. It is not normal for an adult witch or wizard to lose control of their magic, which shows her power. I have observed her using magic without speaking, and it is my belief that this is a difficult form of magic most wizarding folk aren't able to do."

Demetri felt his lip twitch. "She's a good fighter. She's powerful. She's pretty for a human and she'll be stunning as a vampire. She's kind and she doesn't hate us," he listed. "It's a miracle we found her."

"If you want to get technical, she was sent to us by her leader," Alec replied.

Demetri shrugged in response before his brow furrowed. "Do you know the term Mudblood?"

"She mentioned the meaning of it, why do you ask?"

"She was tortured," he frowned, his eyes flashing with fury before he contained it. "I woke her from her nightmare and her arm was bleeding. She had the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm. She said it will never truly heal and it will scar as a cursed blade was used."

He lifted his eyes after noticing that Alec was deadly quiet and he wasn't moving, the human mannerisms they had all adapted to blend in were forgotten. He looked like a statue.

He leaned back into the couch as rage flooded Alec's expression and he stood, the coffee table suddenly and unexpectedly flying across the room until it crashed into the stone wall and fell to the floor in splintered pieces of wood.

Demetri blinked in surprise.

"I'll kill them!" Alec snarled as he paced back and forth at a speed only a vampire would be able to see. Demetri was concerned he'd wear a hole in the stone floor.

"Kill who?" Demetri asked in confusion.

"Those that hurt her!"

"You don't know who's responsible," he pointed out.

"So I'll kill all of them!" Alec snapped.

"The term 'overkill' can be used here," said Demetri. Alec halted in his pacing and turned to him with a murderous glare. "What does it mean?"

"She said it's a slur for someone born of her status, a witch born to non-magical parents. It means dirty blood, as if she's nothing better than something on the bottom of their shoes. An _abomination_ that she doesn't deserve to have her magic. That she should be hunted and killed," he hissed furiously.

Demetri was deadly silent, until the couch he had been sitting on, was thrown across the room and it slammed into the stone wall.

"They branded her!" He snarled before he started pacing. "We kill _everyone_ involved," he vowed and Alec nodded in agreement.

Alec took a calming breath when noticed that the sun had risen.

"I must go and retrieve breakfast for Miss. Granger," Alec spoke, his usually calm expression settling on his face.

"I'll do it, she doesn't want to see your ugly mug first thing in the morning," Demetri smirked.

Alec glared before it morphed into an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes as Demetri left out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Friday 24th April 1998**

There was a knock on the door as Hermione was currently eating her breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs along with a glass of orange juice.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Alec stepped in.

"Miss. Granger," he greeted politely.

"Good morning, Alec," she said with a friendly smile. "And how has your night been?" She asked kindly.

"Rather uneventful," he lied. "I have been asked to retrieve you and bring you to the Masters; they have come to a decision."

"Of course, just bear with me a moment and whilst I get changed."

She moved the tray to the bedside cabinet and shuffled out of bed. She was still wearing her nightclothes and Alec's eyes widened as her bare legs were revealed to him but she didn't pay any mind to him as she retrieved her small bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

He waited exactly four minutes and twenty-eight seconds before she emerged from the bathroom after brushing her teeth, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and dressing in clean clothing consisting of simple jeans, a t-shirt and trainers on her feet.

"Lead the way," she spoke, lifting her hand and gesturing to the door.

"Of course, Miss. Granger," he replied, taking her hand in his and placing it in the crook of his elbow, leaving out of the door and she closed it behind her.

"You know, Alec, you may call me Hermione," she said amusedly.

He looked down at her, a look of pleasant surprise settling on his face. "I may?" He questioned.

"If you would like to," she nodded. A breathtaking smile lit his face. Her breath hitched momentarily before she was able to shake off the effects.

"Hello, Hermione."

She twisted to look over her shoulder to see Demetri behind them and he quickly fell in step.

"Good morning, Demetri," she replied, smiling up at him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

Demetri threw Alec a smug glance over her head before his gaze darted down to her. The action had been so quick she hadn't noticed.

"I have been asked to attend the meeting; I was, unfortunately, unable to attend yesterday."

"Nothing too serious I hope," her brow furrowed slightly.

"No, just a rogue newborn that had to be dealt with," he answered. She nodded as if she understood and it was a regular occurrence.

He eyed her hand being covered by Alec's gloved one before offering his own. She looked at it curiously before taking it and his skin heated under hers, but she didn't complain of the coldness of it. He tucked it into his elbow and covered it with his own gloveless hand.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, Alec, Demetri," Aro greeted with a frighteningly wide smile as they entered the chamber.

"My Lords," she bowed her head in respect and from the corner of her eyes she saw Alec and Demetri do the same.

They both left her in the centre of the room, Alec leaving to stand beside his sister, who gave him an odd look, and Demetri moved to stand by the left wall.

"I trust your accommodations were to your liking."

"Yes, they were wonderful, thank you. You've been a very gracious host, far more than I deserve," she replied.

"We have a modest one amongst us."

"Well someone has to be," Marcus drawled and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing when he looked to Aro pointedly.

"Onto other matters," Aro started, deliberately ignoring his co-ruler. "We have reached a decision regarding your request for help but before we reveal the outcome, we would like to discuss terms."

"Of course," she nodded. She clicked her fingers and a notebook and quill appeared, floating in front of her before she reached out and took them.

Aro laughed. "Excellent," he said delightedly. "Our terms are but two and they are simple."

"The first term?" Hermione prompted.

"We wish to be able to do business within your world. Due to our status as vampires, we are forbidden from owning any businesses or purchasing products from within your world. We are a coven, but we also have a business to run and there is far more money and opportunities available in your world."

She bit her lip with a focused frown on her face as she looked down at the notebook and her hand flew across the page.

"That is understandable and perfectly acceptable. Should we win the war with your aid, I will see to it that these terms are met, when a new Minister of Magic is selected. And as a good gesture of faith, I will do my best to see that the barbaric and archaic laws surrounding your kind are abolished and new and fairer legislations are put into place. It may take a few years, but with the war won, many members of the Wizengamont will likely be arrested for being sympathizers of the Dark Lord, so their seats will be free and taken up by their heirs. Younger members are more impressionable and with the right incentive, we should be able to accomplish this, at least in Britain. Other Ministries within Europe will take more convincing and Britain will have to lead by example."

"That truly is a good gesture of faith, we thank you, Miss. Granger," said Aro, genuinely sounding surprised.

She lifted her gaze from her notebook, seeing the three leaders wearing the same shocked expression. She saw Demetri smiling proudly, Alec smiling smugly and the blonde girl next to Alec looked both surprised and confused.

"The laws need to change, Lord Aro, for all our sakes. They are cruel, unfair and foolish; they protect no one and they help no one. All creatures and beings deserve to have equal rights, they can't help what race or species they are born into so why should they be punished for it? As I said, it'll be a long process and it won't be easy, but I don't see why it's not possible."

"We have all the time in the world, Miss. Granger, we have waited centuries for the laws to change, a few more years won't make much difference to us."

She nodded and turned her attention back to her notebook, scribbling away at it. "What is the second and final term of the agreement?"

"We want you."

"Excuse me?" Her voice squeaked and her gaze lifted, a look on her face as if she believed herself to have misheard him.

"We want you to return to Volterra."

"But why?" She frowned. "I'm nothing special."

"That is where you are incorrect, Miss. Granger, special is the wrong word; you are _priceless_ , and we wish for you to return to Volterra and stay."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

She dropped her notebook and quill in surprise and it 'clacked' against the floor, echoing in the room.

" _Forever_ ," she muttered, her eyes moving side to side rapidly across the floor, doing a perfect imitation of what her body would be doing if she wasn't frozen in shock.

She finally lifted her gaze. "But I can't. I have responsibilities. I have friends, family, friends that are family. I have a cat. I have people that need me. Harry needs me."

"Harry needs you to win this war. The only way you're going to do that is with our help, and you're only getting that if you agree to our terms. If you don't, you will lose and innocent people will die."

She clenched her hands into fists, her eyes filled with fire and her hair started sparking, little gold lightning bolts flying to the ground.

"Magnificent," Aro whispered in awe.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed furiously. "Don't you dare try to guilt-trip me! You have no idea of the things I've had to suffer for the protection of others. For years I have put others before myself.; their safety and protection before mine, their classes and homework before mine. I spent half a year researching the laws of the Wizarding World, so I could help my friend rescue an innocent creature from being executed, whilst also facing off against a fully transformed werewolf, a mass murderer, a traitor, travelling back in time for my classes and to save lives, _and_ I broke the nose of a pompous arsehole, all in the same year. I almost burned myself out and landed in a magically exhausted coma, and when that happens, you don't wake up. I've spent the last seven years keeping Harry alive, which is a miracle in itself. I've dealt with dark creatures, dark magic, discrimination, bullying, prejudice, professors that use corporal punishment on underage students, and reporters that have no sense of morality, they're barely bloody human. I'm a lot of things. I'm vindictive, and I know I am, I've scared myself before. I'm hard-working, I'm as loyal as a bloody Golden Retriever, and I care for those that others don't. But if there is one thing I'm not, it's selfish, and for you to try and guilt trip me into agreeing to your terms, makes me question whether I should accept your offer of help at all."

She took a steadying breath, seeing everyone staring at her in various forms of disbelief whilst the blonde girl next to Alec, looked like she wanted to kill her.

"If you don't mind, I think it's best I take a short break so I can reign in my magic before I unintentionally set you on fire."

He nodded in agreement, and much to her annoyance, he looked amused and far from afraid or offended.

"Demetri," was all he said and the vampire in question nodded in response, walked over to Hermione and took her hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow and leading her out of the room.

"I really do like her, brother," she heard Caius say as the doors closed behind them.

"How angry are you?" Demetri asked, eyeing her with a look in his eye she couldn't decipher.

"Take me somewhere that can withstand a _lot_ of force," she mumbled.

He smirked but nodded and quickly led her through the castle and when they reached his intended destination, they entered a room that appeared to be some sort of training facility, with different weapons lined up against the walls and on display.

"This'll do, you may want to stand back," she warned as she walked into the middle of the room and he took a step back, observing her curiously.

She took a deep breath before beams of light were suddenly flying in every direction, slamming into the walls, leaving behind scorch marks and leaving holes and craters in the stone walls and floor.

He blinked in surprise before a smile pulled at his mouth.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is!? Guilt-tripping me!... Arsehole!...Prat!...Arrogant!..."

"You do know they can still hear you, yes?" He said lightly.

The beams of light stopped and she turned and glared at him. God! If she wasn't human he would've taken her against the wall. She was sexy when she was spitting angry, literally spitting; sparks were no longer coming just off her hair, but her skin, too.

"Yes, thank you for that useless bit of information," she glared murderously and he chuckled at her. "I hope he can hear me, if he pulls a stunt like that again, it'll be his bloody throne that's on fire and not this wall."

He bit the inside of his cheek; he couldn't let the Masters hear him laughing at that particular comment, no matter how much he wanted to.

She turned her focus elsewhere and beams of light were once more flying across the room, in fact, he had to avoid several as they ricocheted in his direction and he wasn't particularly fond of finding out what they would do to him if they hit him.

It was ten minutes later, when the beams of light stopped and she stood in the middle of the room, silent and breathing heavily.

"I think that should do it," she commented, her wand disappearing from her hand and she crossed over to him.

Scorch marks littered the floor and walls, rubble littered the floor from where her spells had slammed into the walls, breaking pieces off, glass covered the floor from where she'd shattered the windows and the chandelier that had once been hanging above, now lay on the ground. The room looked to have been hit with a natural disaster.

He laughed in disbelief and turned back to her, arching an eyebrow as if to say 'was all that really necessary?' She shrugged in response, placing her hand in his outstretched one.

"You've got some fire in you," he commented, sounding pleased and his red eyes gleamed.

"That's a polite way of saying I have anger issues," she replied lightly and he laughed at her. "Ronald would've just called me a moody bitch and I would've hexed him."

He snorted. "Well, I now know not to anger you; you can be frightening when you want to be."

"You're not the first person to tell me that," she shrugged one shoulder before they entered the chamber once more.

"Demetri, how is the training room fairing?" Caius asked intrigued.

"We are going to need another room, My Lord," he replied.

"Damage?"

"Scorch marks to the floor and walls, rubble covering the ground from the craters formed in the walls, all of the windows have been shattered and glass covers the ground. The chandelier has found purchase on the ground and a few of the weapon are no more." Caius arched a questioning eyebrow. "They either exploded or they turned into rats and scurried away."

"Wonderful," he laughed in delight, looking at Hermione in newfound appreciation.

Demetri left her side, moving to stand by the left wall once more.

"Trying to guilt trip me was a stupid thing to do, in doing so you only angered me. I would've agreed to your terms _after_ I had been given time to process it. You are asking me to give up all I have known, the people that I grew up with and those that raised me. I have always put the needs of others before myself, and I will continue to do so for as long as I shall live. For that reason, I agree to your terms."

"Marvellous," Aro replied with a wide smile and she noticed Demetri and Alec appear to hide their own.

"However," she continued and he turned his focus back to her. "I have a few terms of my own."

"Such as?"

"I need time to sort my affairs back home."

"Agreed," he nodded.

"I need time to grieve with my family, as many are certain to die."

"Acceptable," he nodded again.

"I need time to gather any resources I may require."

"We can do that here," he argued.

"No, I'm not talking about clothing or jewellery. I'm talking about the things that are precious to me, books. Books are my escape from the word, if I don't have my books, then you're going to have one slightly insane witch on your hands."

His mouth twitched. "We have books here."

"But you do not have _magical_ books, and I intend to continue with my magical education, even if it's independent study. There is far too much knowledge in the world to ignore."

"Very well, and we will pay for your resources."

Her eyes widened. "You don't have to do that. I'll need to purchase potion ingredients for my healing potions and creams, as well anything else that is of use to me."

"We will pay for those purchases, too," he said, ending the argument and she scowled.

"The negotiated terms of our agreement are to be kept secret until I unveil them myself. If the Order discovers that I'm a part of the deal, they won't allow it. I'm not only valuable to them due to my knowledge, fighting abilities and my friendship with Harry, but we're a family, just as your coven is." He nodded in agreement. "If I am to remain here, I will miss my family and I still have obligations, no matter where I am in the world. A good friend of mine has recently become a father and I've been made the Godmother of his three-week-old son. Teddy is going to need me in his life, as are the future generations to come and I can't and won't miss out on the lives of my nieces and nephews. I have seven non-biological brothers and one non-biological sister. For that reason, I ask that I be allowed to visit my family, once every two months."

"Four," he offered.

"Three."

"Once every three months for a duration of four days, not including travel time," he compromised and she nodded in agreement.

"And the final and most important of my terms..."

"Yes?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm allowed to bring my cat."

He laughed at her. "Of course, you may bring your cat, but I am unsure of how long it may live."

"My Crookshanks is half-kneazle, a magical breed of cat. Due to this, he has a longer life span, he is far more intelligent than a regular cat and he is an excellent judge of character. If my Crookshanks doesn't like you, then we're not going to get along, he's very protective of me, as are all familiars."

"He sounds like an interesting character," he commented.

"Oh, he is, believe me," she muttered, crouching down to pick up the quill and notebook and quickly writing down the terms. "Are there any more terms you wish to discuss?"

"That is all, Miss. Granger," he confirmed.

"Alright, I'll draw up a contract, it'll be magically binding and should either of us break it the consequence is death," she informed the room.

"Excellent, I do have a confession to make."

"Yes?" She cocked an eyebrow, lifting her eyes from her notebook but still writing.

"Two months prior to your arrival, we received a visit from a wizard representing Voldemort!"

She glared at him fiercely and he smiled angelically in reply as she dropped her notebook and quill, her wand appeared in her hand and she tapped her wand to her head, camouflaging herself into her environment. They blinked in surprise, and suddenly, there were five cracks.

Hermione observed the men as they looked around in confusion, their wands held tightly in their hands and they looked up at the Vampire Kings.

Two of them were wearing Death Eater robes and skull masks, the other three were snatchers.

"Why have we been summoned?" A voice snarled out, the words sounding a little slurred.

"Ah, you are in Volterra," Aro spoke with a scary smile.

Their bodies stiffened and they gripped their wands tighter and Hermione waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"You have an answer for our Lord?" The same voice spoke.

"My answer is the same as the last, I am merely in the need of some entertainment," he smiled, sitting back in his throne.

And before confusion could cross their faces, Hermione pounced, two Stunners immediately hitting their targets and taking down two of the snatchers. The remaining three threw up shields and their eyes searched the room for any tell as to the direction the spells came from.

Hermione crept up behind the final snatcher and he dropped to the ground, leaving only the Death Eaters. They spun and went on the offence, throwing curses and hexes in her direction but she had the upper hand and she lowered her shield before throwing a _Reducto_ and then casting a stronger shield, watching as a robed figure slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, leaving only one.

"Who's there?" The final robed figure spoke and Hermione removed the Disillusionment Charm, coming into view.

"Mudblood!" He spat.

"That's me," she said lightly, blocking what looked to be a Limb Severing Curse.

She dropped her shield, dropped to the ground and threw a jinx at him, it slipped under his shield and the _Flipendo_ hit him in the stomach. He flew back and slammed into the wall, landing beside the other robed figure.

She stood and Aro began clapping and she turned to him and glared.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pain in the arse?"

"Not to his face," Marcus drawled and she sniggered in amusement, at the affronted look Aro sent to Marcus.

She sighed and then crossed over to the robed figures, hitting them both with Body-binds just in case they were playing dead.

"That was far too easy," she commented. "Which means they're either stupid or they're drunk."

She reached them and nudged them with her foot so they turned onto their backs and then she crouched down and removed their masks, a look of anger crossing her features.

"I take it you know them," Caius arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, Avery and McNair, I know them both very well," she spoke through clenched teeth.

She pointed her wand at Avery first and a neon orange light struck him in the chest before she turned to McNair and repeated her actions. In fact, what she'd done was ruin their twisted sex lives for good, igniting an excruciating burning sensation in their groins whilst also removing their ability to ever have children. It wasn't exactly a dark curse but it was frowned upon, yet it wasn't an Unforgivable either, so she felt justified in using it.

"That was for trying to rape me," she spat, kicking Avery in the side and then McNair for good measure before she crossed to the centre of the room.

"My Lord?" Both Demetri and Alec chorused as they took a step forward, a look of fury held on their faces.

"Just a moment longer," Aro replied softly, nodding at them in understanding.

"I'll leave them for you to snack on, if you don't mind, I need to make a start on the magical contract."

"Of course, I'll have someone show you back to your rooms."

"That's not necessary," she replied, picking up her fallen notebook and quill and muttering, " _Point Me_."

Her wand floated above her palm, spinning until it came to a stop, pointing towards the double doors. He laughed in delight and she nodded in goodbye before taking her leave.

They waited until she was out of earshot.

"Demetri, Alec, do as you please, but please remember to clean up after yourselves," Aro spoke, sitting back in his throne and watching with interest what the members of the Guard had planned for the men that had tried to defile their mate.

He was certain it was going to be entertaining, their expressions of rage were unmistakable.

"My Lord?"

Aro turned his gaze to the right.

"Yes, My Dear," he acknowledged Jane.

"I do not understand," she spoke with a furrowed brow.

He knew she was referring to the strange behaviour of her brother and Demetri, as to why they were involving themselves in a war and why he was so desperate to get the witch to remain in Volterra.

"All in due time, Jane, be patient," he said softly, his eyes lighting up as Demetri and Alec began their revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Friday 24th April 1998**

Hermione had long since returned to her rooms and she knew she'd been followed, likely by a guard for her protection and she heard chatter occasionally coming from outside of her room, knowing there was a guard standing watch.

She removed some parchment from her bag before going over the notes in her notebook and beginning to write the terms of the contract, spending two hours sitting on the floor and resting against the coffee table before Selena made an appearance with her lunch. She thanked the stuttering woman and ate her meal before continuing with writing the terms of the contact. When finished, she sat back and read it over, spelling away mistakes and correcting them, reading over the contract once more until she was happy and she smiled to herself, standing with the contract in hand and approaching the door.

The guard positioned by the door turned to face her. Her head barely came up to his chest and she slowly tilted her head, taking in his height. Bloody hell he was _huge_! A tall, hulking figure. Six-foot-seven _at least_ with jet black hair cut short and the expected blood-red irises, but he had olive-pale skin and she could see the muscles bulging from under the light grey robes he wore, identifying him as a member of the Volturi Guard.

"Hello," she greeted. "And you are?"

"Felix," he smirked down at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Felix, I'm Hermione Granger." She held her hand out and rather than shaking it, he kissed the back of it. She blinked in surprise. "Well, you're the first to do that," she cleared her throat and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "I don't suppose Aro is still in the chamber, is he?"

"I believe he is, yes."

"Well, that was good timing," she said lightly, closing the door behind her and making her way down the corridor, having memorised the way to the chamber by this point. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped in her steps until he fell into step. She looked up at him amused. "I see you've been tasked with babysitting duty," she commented.

"I don't mind, I've been told you are rather amusing."

"And who told you that?" She arched an eyebrow and he smirked down at her. "It's either Alec or Demetri, and Alec's not much of a talker, so it must've been Demetri," she deduced.

"It was," he confirmed with a tip of his head. "He also said you've got fire," he looked down at her with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

Hermione snorted. "That's his polite way of saying I have anger issues," she said lightly and he snorted.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, you work quickly," Aro greeted as they entered the chamber.

She bowed her head in respect. "I would've been here sooner but I took some time away for lunch. I have the completed contract, if you would like to review and ensure everything is to your liking, if there is anything you believe I have missed or there is something you wish to add, I will do so before the signing."

He gestured for her to approach and she did so, ascending the steps and handing him the contract. She'd barely blinked before he was handing it back to her.

"I believe everything has been covered and I agree to the terms specified."

"Oh, okay," she blinked again before a quill appeared before her and she signed her name in the appropriate place, the document glowing gold. "It will require the signature of all three of you," she informed them.

Aro took the contract and signed, as did Caius and Marcus and when they were done, the contract glowed gold, too.

"The contract is now magically binding; if broken by any party the consequence is death," she said, clicking her fingers and the contract disappeared from view.

"I can't help but notice, Miss. Granger, that you are capable of performing magic both wordlessly and wandlessly," said Aro, leaning back into his throne. "It is my understanding that it is a very rare skill amongst your people."

She tipped her head to the side and clasped her hands before her. "It's only a rare skill as magical folk are traditionalists. They don't like change and so they don't encourage it. Wandless and non-verbal magic is difficult to master but it can be done. A wand is used as a conductor, it controls the flow of magic when casting spells, but magic is and always will be inside of us, flowing through our blood and nerve endings. Blood sustains you, magic sustains us. It is a part of us. Millennia ago, wands did not exist and magical folk used their magic freely but since then, magical folk have been taught to accept the limitations we are told of, but I don't agree with their methods or teachings. After all, children have magical outbursts up to the age of eleven, which is when they get their wands and the wand stops the outbursts from occurring. I don't like being told something is impossible, or that I can't do something. When I hear those words, I do everything in my power to prove them wrong. They said I was a Muggleborn and therefore I could never understand and perform magic as well as Purebloods, yet I was four years ahead of my peers with my Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and three years ahead in Potions. I work hard and I exercise and train my magic as often as possible so I may strengthen it. If I'm to lose my wand, I am defenceless and I don't like being unprepared. Don't try to limit my potential as I won't stand for it."

Aro smiled knowingly.

"I've spent years learning wandless and non-verbal magic, and I admit, it's not an easy challenge. I'm able to do simple forms of magic wandlessly and non-verbally, more difficult forms of magic require more training."

"You have magical outbursts that are tied into your emotions, correct?"

"Yes, that's how I learned that I don't require a wand to practice magic. My outbursts were supposed to be contained once I received my wand, and yet, they still happen."

"You're powerful, are you not?"

"I suppose so," she shuffled on her feet, not liking the way he was looking at her. "I am more powerful than the average witch, likely due to my unpolluted line of magic as well as my learning and training at any opportunity I get. Dumbledore would lend me books from his private library on occasion and when I turned fifteen, Professor McGonagall worked with me on becoming an Animagus."

"And what is that?"

"It's a form of magic in which a witch or wizard is able to shape-shift into an animal, it's not a common skill as it's a difficult form of magic which requires magical ability to complete and it's a long process which requires dedication to the training of the mind and body. There are many things that may go wrong during the process and that along with the legal restrictions and lawful requirements, dissuades most from attempting the process. Less than eight percent of the wizarding population are Animagi."

"And did you complete your training?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, yes, not long after my sixteenth birthday. Not many know of my ability to shift as I, admittedly, haven't registered myself with the Ministry as they are able to track Animagi, and as you are aware, I need to remain off the radar. If I am discovered to be an Animagus, I will be sentenced to prison for breaking the law and magical prison is not pleasant.

"And what is your animal form?" Aro asked intrigued.

"Every witch or wizard has a spirit animal but most don't discover what it is. That requires the ability to cast the Patronus Charm, which is one of the most difficult forms of magic to exist. Dark magical folk are unable to cast a Patronus and if they attempt to, they will be devoured by maggots. Less than five percent of the wizarding population is able to cast successful Patronus and most don't even attempt it. It is the living embodiment of our soul, magic and life force. They are used to defend against dark magical creatures, they are used for communication purposes and they are used for companionship. There are several of us in the Order that can cast a Patronus, and we use them to communicate as they can't be destroyed or intercepted; only the intended person is able to hear the message it carries."

"And how old were you when you successfully cast this charm?"

"Harry taught me, I was sixteen when I produced a corporeal Patronus successfully, and it requires not only the magical ability but a true memory of happiness. Harry's form is that of a stag, which happened to be his father's Animagus form before he was murdered during the First War. Ronald's a Jack Russell Terrier, Dumbledore was that of a phoenix, and Kingsley's a lynx."

"And what is _your_ animal?"

She sighed in defeat and her wand appeared in her hand before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and a peaceful expression filled her face, a smile pulling at her mouth.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said softly.

The room was silent as a blue-silver tigress suddenly shot from the tip of her wand, running in a loop above her head before it lowered to the ground, circling Hermione and rubbing itself up against her. She laughed lightly and scratched the large cat behind the ears as it let out a purr.

"Magnificent," Aro muttered, sounding awed.

She lifted her gaze, seeing that Demetri and Felix were stood beside each other and staring wide-eyed, Alec looked equally as amazed as did Caius and the usually stoic Marcus, and the blonde beside Alec simply blinked in surprise.

"My spirit animal is a tigress, meaning my personality traits are somewhat similar to that of one. They symbolise courage, determination, personal strength and unpredictability with actions and emotions. It can also mean aggressiveness, overcoming fears and raw emotions and primal instincts. I am unpredictable, particularly when forced into a situation I don't want to be in. I am vindictive when someone I care for is wronged, and my instincts are always on point and they have never let me down. When I feel an emotion too strongly, it affects the magical flow in my body, causing magical outbursts which I can't control."

Her wand disappeared from her hand and her tigress disappeared from her side.

"I'm curious," Marcus started, "As to what your shifter form looks like."

She rolled her eyes before slowly bending at the waist, her hands moving to the floor and suddenly, an adult tigress stood where Hermione once did.

She heard mutters of surprise as she bowed her back, her tail swishing in the air as she stretched out her body. From the corner of her eye she saw Demetri shift as if he wanted to move closer to her, but didn't dare and so she approached him, sitting down in front of him. His red iris watched her wondrously as his hand reached out and she lowered her head as permission, his cold fingers running through her short, thick fur. When he pulled his hand back, she returned to the centre of the room, pushing up onto her hind legs until Hermione stood where the tigress once had.

The room was silent.

"Such a prize," Aro muttered.

"I believe that's everything," Hermione spoke, clasping her hands behind her back.

Aro nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, I believe we are now allies. We will be sending two of our Guards with you to aid in your war." Hermione nodded. "You do not wish to ask for more?" He asked curiously.

"No, if you're sending only two of your Guards, it's for a reason and I trust your judgement. I've heard that each member of your Guard has a valuable ability. Besides, the less you send to help, the easier it is for me to get us back to England, a large group will stand out like a sore thumb and I need to remain off the radar. Just out of curiosity, who are you sending?"

"Demetri and Alec," Caius replied, a smirk on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes. She was pleasantly surprised actually, and when she looked at them, they both smirked in her direction.

"Alright, I'd like to leave at dawn."

"That's acceptable," Aro nodded in agreement. "Demetri and Alec will remain with you until you return to Volterra. You have two weeks to handle your affairs."

"Thank you," she replied. "I better head back to my rooms so I can prepare for the coming days of travel."

"Indeed, Miss. Granger, we will be waiting for you upon your return."

~000~000~000~

It had long since grown dark and Hermione had spent the remainder of the day preparing to leave Volterra. Selena had brought along her dinner and after eating, she went for a short walk around the castle with Felix following her and engaging her in conversation. When she returned, she lit the fireplace and repeated the process of readying for bed by finding nightclothes and placing them in front of the fire, placing a Warming Charm on the bed and then having a relaxing bath.

Once she'd washed and felt sleepy, she emptied the water from the tub, dried off her body, leaving her hair damp and wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom and headed to the fireplace. She halted as she reached for her nightclothes, believing to have heard a sound and her eyes searched her rooms carefully. Seeing and hearing nothing, she put it down to her imagination and her being paranoid and she returned her focus to readying for bed.

Before she could blink, she found herself pressed against the cold stone wall, blood-red eyes staring down at her, a body pressing into hers and pinning her to the wall and a cold hand wrapped around her throat, holding her in place and squeezing until she could barely breathe.

Her eyes widened in panic and her hands came up to try and claw at the one around her throat, her eyes blurring with tears as she stared at the vampire she didn't recognise.

He smirked down at her and lowered his head, his nose running the length of her neck.

"You've been teasing me for days," he whispered, "I doubt the Masters would mind if I _sample_ your delectable blood."

His fangs scraped along her neck tauntingly and he placed a kiss to her neck and then drew back before lunging forward to sink his fangs into her flesh.

Hermione panicked, her magic swirled congregated and swirled in her stomach and she opened her mouth to let out a scream. She found herself collapsing to the floor, her hand rubbing at her throat as she coughed and spluttered, oxygen suddenly flowing to her lungs again and her body shook on the ground in fear and panic.

She heard a scream of agony, a door slamming against the wall and a scream tore from her throat when she felt an ice-cold hand against her shoulder. She tried to move, to break free but the hand on her shoulder held strong. The calm muttering of her name broke through her haze and she lifted her gaze, her screams halting as soon as Demetri came into view, a panicked and concerned covering his face.

She turned her eyes towards the screams and she saw the vampire that had tried to bite her flailing around in the centre of the room, fiery flames devouring him alive. Felix stood in the room looking both horrified and awed, Alec stood beside him, his expression filled with murderous fury and Aro, Caius and Marcus were present, too, appearing to be surprised and awed by what they were witnessing.

Turning her eyes back to Demetri's concerned gaze, she forgot about those present and didn't care for her image as she threw herself at it him, her arms folding around his neck tightly. His arms lifted to wrap around her, pulling her into him and her body shook in fear and relief. He gently shifted her into his arms before rising to his feet, Hermione burying her face in his neck, and if she was naked but for the towel wrapped around her, she didn't care.

The agonised screams slowly died down before they stopped entirely, the room falling into silence.

"Miss. Granger, what happened here?" She heard Aro ask. If she had been paying attention, she would've noticed that his voice had softened a little more than usual.

She pulled back from Demetri's neck, realising that he'd moved them over to the couch by the fireplace and she was draped over his lap and he held her against him gently.

"I came out of the bathroom and he attacked me. He tried to..." She removed an arm from Demetri and touched her hand to her neck, pulling it back to see her fingers coated in blood.

Panic filled her, her eyes widening and her breath hitching.

"He didn't bite you," Demetri muttered softly. "He only grazed the skin, you took care of him before he could."

Her entire body slumped in relief, her body slowly calming as she relaxed into Demetri without realising she had done so.

"He had me pinned to the wall by my throat, he tried to bite me and I panicked, my magic acted out of instinct to protect me," she continued calmly.

"I would agree," Aro spoke, sounding amused as he looked down at the now pile of ash on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," her voice lowered and she shook her head gently, hoping they wouldn't dissolve the contract between them; he had every right to do so.

Her eyes snapped up when she heard several snorts, mainly coming from Aro and Caius.

"Why?" Caius arched an eyebrow. "You have every right to defend yourself."

"I would like to know _how_ he came to be in Miss. Granger's rooms," said Aro, his eyes turning to Felix, anger hidden behind his words.

Felix's gaze submissively lowered to the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"It's my fault," Hermione injected, every pair of eyes in the room darting to her. "I asked Felix to accompany me on a walk through the castle after dinner. My rooms were empty and unprotected, that is when he likely slipped in undetected and he waited until I was distracted and vulnerable."

"It is a shame he could not be punished for disobeying orders before he died, but your way works just as well," Caius commented lightly and she found a smile pulling at her mouth.

"Well, it seems everything here has been taken care of, we shall leave you to rest," Aro tipped his head before taking his leave, taking Felix and his co-leaders with him.

Alec and Demetri shared a glance before Alec stepped out of the room, taking up post as guard. Hermione silently climbed off his Demetri's lap, holding her towel secure with her hand and moving over to the fireplace to collect her nightclothes.

"Will you stay, Demetri?" She asked softly, stopping at the bathroom door but not looking back at him.

"If you would like me to," he replied.

She nodded her head and disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing wearing similar nightclothes from the night before, only this time the back of her shirt read 'Weasley, 6'. She crossed over to the bed and climbed in, snuggling under the magically heated covers and her eyes caught his. She held her hand out and seeming to understand what it was she wanted without having to ask for clarification, he stood from the couch and walked over to the bed, perching himself of the edge and taking her hand in his, the heat of her skin radiating over his own.

"You know, I was pleasantly surprised when Aro told me you and Alec would be coming with me," she said tiredly, her eyes closed.

"You were?" He questioned, quietly pleased by her words.

She hummed. "You're different. I don't know why but I trust you, I feel safe around you. And if I have to return here, it doesn't seem as bad knowing that you'll both be here, too," she said softly, her voice trailing off as sleep claimed her.

He lifted his free hand and pushed a curl back from her face, his fingertips gently trailing down her cheek, over her jaw and neck, running over the scrape on her neck which was already beginning to heal.

Gregory was lucky Hermione had killed him before he had gotten a chance to get his hands on him.

The door opened and Alec stepped in.

"Do you think she knows?" He asked, his facial expression softening as he moved closer to watch her sleep.

"I'm not sure, she may not know but she may know something is different. It's not natural for her to trust us so quickly, and she said herself, her instincts are impeccable."

Alec's brow furrowed slightly before he nodded, his face softening once more.

"Gregory's lucky she killed him," Alec spoke.

Demetri nodded in agreement.

Yes. He had been incredibly lucky indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 4

**Saturday 25th April 1998**

Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing on her wand and she held her hand out, her wand soaring into her open palm and she shut it off. She sat up in bed, seeing the fire still burning in the fireplace and it was still dark outside but she knew dawn was approaching. She remembered the events of the previous night and she brought her hand up to her neck, feeling that it had healed but her throat still felt tender, she likely had hand-shaped bruises. Her eyes scanned the room to see Demetri no longer being present and her brow furrowed.

It was odd, but she had meant what she said to him. She trusted both him _and_ Alec and she felt safe when they were nearby. It didn’t matter that she’d only met them two days ago, her instincts told her she was safe with them. And she actually _liked_ them. She’d had more interactions with Demetri than she had Alec but that didn’t matter to her, she’d quickly gotten a feel for their personalities and something deep inside of her was drawn to them.

When she walked the corridors or entered a room, her eyes searched for them. She found herself hanging on every word they spoke and it wasn’t their voices lulling her into a false sense of security. She liked to hear their laughter and she liked it when they teased her. When Demetri had held her, he didn’t complain that she was clinging to him like a needy child; he held her closer and allowed her to take comfort in his presence. He’d been concerned for her safety. Alec had looked murderous and it was an odd expression on his usually calm face. He’d looked as though he’d wanted to murder her attacker himself, but also pleased that she’d dealt with it in the way she had; it hadn’t exactly been a painless death.

She trusted them and if Aro was sending them with her, it meant they were the most useful to her and they were both members of the Guard, so what were their gifts? If they won the war, she’d agreed to return to Volterra for the rest of her life, only leaving once every three months to visit her family who’d she be leaving behind. She knew they wouldn’t understand but she did what she had to do, she did what was best. She just wished she knew why Aro was so adamant for her to stay at Volterra. But with Alec and Demetri both residing in the castle, it did make things slightly better and she didn’t know why.

It was confusing.

It was strange.

It was frustrating.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face before she climbed from bed and readied for her leaving Volterra. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a ponytail and dressed in simple jeans, a t-shirt and trainers. She made sure she had everything packed and then there was a knock on the door before it opened, Demetri stepping inside with a tray of food, as well as what looked to be a backpack.

“Good morning, Hermione, how are you feeling?” He asked with a charming smile, moving over to the couch.

“Good morning,” she repeated, “I’m feeling much better, thank you.”

His eyes landed on her throat and they darkened in anger, she brought her hand up to self consciously rub at it; she would have to glamour it. She cleared her throat and made her way over to the couch and sat down, quietly making a start on her breakfast.

“What’s in the backpack?”

“Food rations, I believe Alec is retrieving medical supplies, should you need them.”

She nodded. “I likely will,” she confirmed, her eyes lifting when there was a knock on the open door and Alec stepped inside, repeating their greetings and sitting in the empty spot on the couch.

“How are we travelling to England?” Alec questioned curiously.

“Magical transportation. I _hate_ flying and I’m not risking being tracked in the Muggle World, it’ll put too many innocent lives at risk. Of course, using magical transportation is more of a risk to us as they’ll be able to lock onto my magical signature, which is unique, just as fingerprints are,” she explained. “I’m currently the second most wanted person in the Wizarding World, they’ll be looking for me specifically. We’re going to have to do a little bit of jumping between bordering countries; I need to leave a false trail so they don’t track me to our intended location which is the Order’s headquarters.”

“How capable are their trackers?” Demetri asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

“That depends on your definition of ‘capable’. They have the Taboo, the summons from saying the Dark Lord’s name that allows them to lock onto your location instantly. They have a series of Tracking Spells that some of their members specialise in, but no Tracking Spell is one hundred percent accurate. Their best natural trackers are werewolves, for obvious reasons. Their Alpha, Fenrir Greyback, he’s a nasty piece of work,” her voice trailed off and she looked off into the distance, memories resurfacing.

“Do you have history with him?” Alec asked calmly, almost _too_ calmly and she brought her focus back to the two vampires, both looking at her expectantly.

She put the tray on the coffee table and pulled her legs up onto the couch, crossing them and fiddling with her fingers.

“Hermione, _do_ you have a history with him?” Demetri repeated, his tone lowering in demand that she answer his question.

She sighed in defeat and his hand appeared in her line of view, an offering of comfort. She was grateful for it and took his hand in hers without hesitation, not caring that his ice-cold skin was sucking the heat from her, the contrast between them was a nice difference. A second hand appeared to the left and she was surprised that it belonged to Alec but she took the offer greedily, holding their hands tightly.

“Yes, I have history with him,” she admitted, looking down at her lap. “Fenrir Greyback is the definition of a true monster. He’s vile, vicious and psychotic. He has no regard for human life, he has no honour, no morals and no fear and that makes him dangerous. Everyone fears him as much as they do the Dark Lord, and to be perfectly honest, I’m more afraid of Greyback. He’s the Alpha to the biggest werewolf pack in Britain; he’s powerful, sadistic and insane. He has a reputation for killing and raping, as well as biting children so he can add them to his pack and control them from a young age so when they mature, they’re loyal to him and only him. My friend, when he was four-years-old, he was attacked and bitten on the night of the full moon by Greyback as a plot of revenge towards the father for his prejudice beliefs against werewolves. That was thirty-four years ago, and since that day, he’s been ostracised, bullied and ridiculed but he’s the kindest and smartest man I’ve ever met.” A smile tugged at her mouth.

“You speak of him fondly,” Alec observed.

“There isn’t a person I respect more than Remus Lupin. He’s the man that asked me to be the Godmother to his son, Teddy. And I know vampires and werewolves have a hatred for each other, but I don’t care, I love Remus, he’s like an Uncle to me, family. Despite the world being against him, despite not having basic human rights, he’s now married and a father to the most adorable child I’ve ever seen...” She trailed off, taking a deep breath.

“I first came into contact with Fenrir Greyback during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He tried to kill me and when he realised that I wasn’t as vulnerable as I appeared to be, he made it his mission to destroy me. He couldn’t have me, a teenage girl and Muggleborn, besting him, the dark and powerful Alpha. He was a part of the group that invaded Hogwarts, he personally and purposefully sought me out and he tried to kill me until Bill, my eldest brother, intervened. Bill’s face is now scarred for life and he’s part wolf as Greyback bit him, luckily it wasn’t a full moon. My next encounter with Greyback happened whilst hunting for the Horcruxes and we were captured. By this point, Greyback’s obsession with me was full-blown and I was offered to him as a reward, but first I had to be _interrogated_ for information. On the final day of my capture, he demanded that I be given to him and the others didn’t see any point in denying him his wishes. I was locked in a cell with him.”

“ _What_ did he do to you?” Demetri asked, his voice coming out low, a barely heard snarl wrapping around his words.

“He wanted to break me. He wanted me to submit to him. He would be my Alpha and I, his bitch once he’d dominated me, but that was going to take time. I’m a very strong-willed person but after being tortured within an inch of my life, dehydrated and malnourished, even I couldn’t hold on for long,” she sighed tiredly. “He tortured me with magic and when that didn’t work he described in detail _exactly_ how he planned to defile me. I was so tired and I didn’t have the energy to fight back. When he didn’t get the reaction he wanted from me, he...”

“ _What_ did he do?” This time Alec spoke and she lifted her gaze to see his blood-red irises that were slowly turning black.

She blinked in surprise, before her gaze lowered and she removed her hands from theirs, her wand appeared and she waved it over her right forearm. It was clear what he had done to her, the barely healed wound on her arm was unmistakable.

“He bit me....”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 5

**Saturday 25th April 1998**

Snarls ripped from the two vampires, surrounding her and startling her jump in surprise.

“More than once,” she whispered, thinking of the bite mark on her left hip and the one on the inside of her right thigh. “In just two days the full moon was due and Greyback was going to change me, force lycanthropy upon me so he could force my loyalty and submission to him and his pack. I wouldn’t be able to disobey an order. Luckily, I was rescued; Greyback had been distracted just long enough for me to be taken to our safe house.”

“Are you a werewolf?” Demetri asked, his voice remaining strangely neutral.

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m _not_ a werewolf, but at the time I had a large amount of werewolf venom in my system, and to make it worse, an Alpha’s venom. Remus, having being bitten by Greyback himself as a child, was furious and they had to stop him from trying to leave so he could track down and kill Greyback, especially since he now has a son. Remus is technically an Alpha himself, he once had a pack that consisted of humans who were Animagi, and he was able to extract the venom quickly enough that it wouldn’t cause any long term damage or problems.”

She looked up from her lap.

“He’s looking for me, an informant told me before I left to come here. He’s furious that I was rescued before he could change me, and if he sees me, obsession or not, he’ll kill me and it won’t be a quick or painless death. He’ll torture and rape me before he mauls me to death,” she whispered.

She felt the two bodies on either side of her stiffen, they were sat so close she could feel it.

“If we catch scent of him, we kill him,” Demetri said to Alec, so quickly Hermione wouldn’t be able to hear.

“If we don’t, we’ll find him and we’ll kill him, and we make him suffer,” Alec replied and Demetri nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hands over her face before standing from the couch and crossing to the bed. She placed the backpacks into her beaded bag and then pulled on a zip up jacket, her bag disappearing from view.

“Dawn’s approaching; I want to leave as soon as possible.”

They shared a look before they both stood from the couch.

“We are ready to go now,” Alec replied.

“Don’t you wish to take anything with you?” She frowned.

“We’re vampires, Hermione,” Demetri reminded her.

“I suppose you’ll have to borrow some of the boys’ clothing so you can blend in during the battle, the longer you’re kept a secret, the better.” She gave the room a quick once over, ensuring she hadn’t left anything important behind. “We’ll be travelling by apparition. It isn’t meant for long-distance travel and it requires a lot of magical energy so I’ll have to take regular breaks every so often in order to recharge my battery, so to speak. If we don’t run into any trouble, I can easily get us there within two days.”

“Is there a faster form of transport we may use?” Alec asked.

“There’s port-keying which is used for long-distance travel, but the use of one has to be approved by the government, and if I were to use an illegal port-key, they’re very easily traceable. Apparition gives off a smaller magical aura, therefore it’s harder to trace and follow. All magical beings and creatures have a particular aura about them and since I have the both of you with me, hopefully, you’ll dampen my magical signature, masking it and making it more difficult for them to track me. And apparition is the best option when leaving a false trail. As I said, our destination is the Order’s headquarters, we can’t risk being followed.” With one final glance around the room, she nodded to herself. She stepped closer to them and held out her hands expectantly. “We have to be in close physical contact for me to transport the both of you.”

They took her hands in theirs and Hermione took a steadying breath, both to prepare for transportation and to fight off the shudder that ran through her at their touch.

“I’m unsure of how this may affect you as I’ve never side-alonged a vampire before. For humans, it feels as though you’re being squeezed through a too-tight tube. For those experiencing it for the first time, they tend to either throw up or faint, luckily, you can’t do either of those which mean my shoes are safe.”

They both chuckled at her, the rich deep sounds making her eyes glaze over before she shook her head and the fog cleared.

~000~000~000~

They landed at their destination and Hermione watched as the two vampires accompanying her remained still, not moving. She giggled at their stony expressions before they both blinked and looked down at her.

“That was a strange experience,” Alec commented, a frown marring his angelic features.

“You get used to it,” she assured him.

“Where are we?” Demetri asked, his eyes scanning the rocky terrain and the snow that covered the ground.

“We’re in the Swiss Alps,” she answered, “I can only make small jumps between bordering countries, so we’re going to be going back and forth, I’m afraid. I will next be taking us to Austria, then to Slovakia, Hungry, Croatia, Slovenia and back to Italy, before making our way to Monaco, Andorra, Luxembourg, then to Belgium, followed by England, over to Ireland and finally back to England.” They blinked slowly, sharing a glance. “The bigger the trail I leave, the harder it is for them to get a lock on my true location. I need to buy us as much time as possible.”

~000~000~000~

It was now late evening and Hermione had stopped for the night in Croatia, hidden in the rainforest. She’d erected her wards around the area before pitching up her tent with a single spell and she stepped inside, Alec and Demetri followed her and took in their surroundings.

That had been five minutes ago, and they were still stood in place, looking awestruck whilst she’d busied herself with preparing dinner; some buttered bread and a tin of soup which she heated with a spell.

She took a seat on the wooden steps that lead to her bedroom at the back of the tent and she sniggered at them, their eyes following the sound to her.

“Magic truly is an amazing thing,” she commented softly. “Is it not?”

They both nodded their heads slowly in reply before taking seats on the makeshift stools in the tent, their eyes continuing to flicker between her and their surroundings.

It was the same tent they’d used on the run, it was a little bit tattered and banged up but it did its job for temporary accommodations, and Hermione was used to living in the tent after almost a year of it being the only roof over her head, the only protection from the cold, weather and the wild animals that roamed at night. It was somewhat home to her.

“Is that your parents?”

Her eyes flickered up to meet Demetri’s before moving to the right, were on the small table sat a framed photograph of Hermione’s parents.

“Yes,” she answered softly. “Dr. Jean and Richard Granger.”

“How do they feel about your role in this war?”

“I wouldn’t know; they’re dead.”

The room plummeted into silence.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly.

She shrugged her shoulders uselessly, looking as though it wasn’t the first time she’d heard those words of condolence before.

“It’s not your fault; you’re not the cause of their deaths.”

“When did they pass?” Alec asked, his voice softening in a way that made her feel calm and relaxed.

“Almost a year ago, they died in June, a few days after Dumbledore’s death.”

“How did they die?”

“They were murdered,” she spat before she sighed and the anger suddenly faded from her face and her tense body relaxed, almost as though it hadn’t happened at all. “I returned home for the summer and I found them, or I should say, I found what was left of them.”

“Meaning?” Demetri prompted.

“They were tortured before they were killed, their bodies had been burned until I couldn’t recognise them. I just pray to every deity there is that they were dead _before_ they were set alight. They were targeted because I was their daughter. I knew of my coming mission to find and destroy these objects giving the Dark Lord immortality, and I had a plan to keep my parents safe. I was going to wipe their memories of my existence, give them new identities and relocate them to Australia; they’d always wanted to visit. I had planned on doing this a week after I was to return home, yet the other side got to my parents before I could protect them. Since I was of age and legally allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, I contacted the Order when I found them and they came and made their deaths appear to be accidental by burning down the house so the Muggle authorities wouldn’t be suspicious.” A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and ran down her face. “I was placed in a safe house and the Order stayed with me whilst I grieved and until I was needed for my next mission, which was to retrieve Harry from his muggle guardians safely and without the Dark Lord knowing. Unfortunately, we were betrayed and he was waiting for us. We lost a member of the Order, Alistar Moody, Harry’s familiar, Hedwig, and my brother, George, lost his left ear.”

“Do you know who is responsible?” Alec asked, his voice lowering dangerously.

She looked to see his eyes darkening to black and at that moment, she was reminded that the two men in front of her were vampires. They were one of nature’s most efficient killers and hunters. They were predators.

“Yes, for two weeks they sent me letters, describing in detail every horrific act they’d committed against my parents. They sent photos, too,” she wiped away her tears and looked up from her empty bowl when two snarls sounded in the room.

“ _Who_ is responsible, Hermione?” Demetri demanded, his face contorted in rage.

“The Lestranges,” she sighed quietly, leaning her head to the side to rest against the support beam. “Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan. Bellatrix is the right hand of the Dark Lord and she has a talent for torture, her husband and brother-in-law aren’t far behind her. They were my main tormentors and interrogators during my capture, Bellatrix is the one that carved ‘Mudblood’ into my forearm.” Her eyes fluttered closed. “I’m calling it a night, I’ll see you in the morning,” she said, standing and disappearing into her bedroom.

Demetri and Alec turned to each other, words weren’t needed. They knew exactly what the other was thinking and they agreed wholeheartedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Sunday 26th April 1998**

“What do you wish to ask?” Demetri spoke, jarring Hermione from her thoughts.

The running water of the nearby stream filled her ears, the soft grass below her cushioned her body and was cool against the exposed skin of her arms and neck and the cool breeze tingled her skin and tussled her hair. She dragged her eyes away from the constellations shining brightly in the clear night sky and turned her head towards Demetri who sat a short distance away from her.

“What?”

“What do you wish to ask, Hermione?” He repeated. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “I know there’s something bothering you,” he smirked when her frown turned into a scowl and she turned her scowl to the left where Alec was perched after hearing his chuckle. Where Demetri sat on the ground, Alec sat on a tree stump.

She sighed in defeat and she heard the deep chuckling of both vampires.

“I was curious,” she admitted, turning her eyes back to the starry night sky above her.

They were currently in Andorra, only five more apparition points before she was able to get them safely to the Order’s headquarters. It was currently ten o’clock at night in Andorra, yet to them, it was still early afternoon as they’d been travelling between different countries since yesterday morning.

“Yes?” Demetri questioned.

She removed her clasped hands from her stomach and moved them behind her head, cushioning it, unaware that as her t-shirt rode up her stomach to reveal more of her ivory skin, two pairs of blood-red eyes locked on the movement.

“Why have you been sent to aid in the war? I’ve heard rumours that the guards of the Volturi are all gifted in different ways, so I’m curious as to why you’ve been told to help, when there are other members of the Guard that they could send in your place.”

“We volunteered,” Alec offered.

Her eyes darted to him. “Why would you do that?” Her brow furrowed.

His eyes flickered to Demetri’s, she noticed but didn’t comment as his eyes landed back on her and his expression softened.

“It is not often that are _asked_ to enter a world which we are forbidden from being a part of. It is not often we are shown kindness, even good natured teasing, from a member of your magical community. We wanted to see what your world has to offer, why you are willing to sacrifice your life and responsibilities to protect a world which has shown you no kindness or loyalty in return.”

She got the feeling he wasn’t telling her the exact truth but she had no right to question his motives when he’d willingly volunteered to fight for the Order.

She had no idea that they weren’t fighting for the Order, for her friends and family, or even for her world. They were fighting for _her_ and only for her.

“And Aro just let you leave?”

“He was in agreement that we accompany you, he believes we are best suited to aiding you.”

“What are your gifts?” She asked, pushing herself in to a sitting position, her eyes boring into his, alight with curiosity and intrigue.

Demetri chuckled from her right but she kept her eyes on Alec. He was surprised that she held his gaze, most didn’t dare to look at him as they were afraid of him. Somehow he knew that her knowing his gift wouldn’t change the way she thought of him. She wouldn’t fear him and he didn’t doubt she ever would.

“In simple terms, I have the ability to numb the senses of any person I focus on.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “All of the senses?” She questioned, sounding amazed and he felt amusement and pride swirl through him at her reaction.

“Yes,” he nodded, “Sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch.”

“That’s amazing,” she whispered in a breathless awe. A smirk pulled at his mouth and Demetri rolled his eyes. “How does it work? Does it prevent your person of focus from moving?”

“Essentially, yes, it does. It leaves them defenceless and open to attack.”

“And are you only able to focus on one person at a time?”

“No, I can focus my attention on as many as eight persons; I’ve never had the opportunity to test my ability further.”

“Wow,” she muttered. “That is extremely helpful,” she commented.

Demetri held in a snigger when Alec all but preened under her praise and she turned her eyes to him, holding his gaze.

“I’m a tracker, the best in the world,” he shrugged casually.

“How does your gift work?” She asked him, unintentionally moving closer to him, which he, of course, noticed and was more than happy to see.

“I can hear the tenor of a person’s thoughts in their mind by simply coming into contact with them. Once that happens, I can track them anywhere in the world, there are no distance limitations. I can follow them around the world until I catch up with them. I have not yet met anyone that is immune to my gift.” 

“So, if we win the war and Death Eaters flee, as long as you’ve come in to contact with them, you can find them and lead us to them so they can be captured.”

“Yes,” he nodded and she smiled. “But that is not my only skill.”

“You have more than one gift?” Her head tilted in a confused manner that was adorable.

“No, tracking is my true gift. I am over one-thousand-years-old and for that reason I am one of the best fighters the Volturi has, other than Felix, of course. Assuming your magical people are still human with human tendencies, I can neutralise possibly twenty targets in less than sixty seconds.”

Her eyes widened and he held in a chuckle.

She blinked before nodding. “We’re still human, although we have ways of defending ourselves against your kind.”

“So I’ve seen,” Alec interrupted dryly, smirking at her.

She flinched, bringing her hand up to her throat before frowning and then shaking her head, pulling out of her thoughts and missing the ultra-quick glare Demetri sent Alec.

“Witches and wizards are slightly different to muggles. Due to evolution and the need to better defend ourselves against your kind, we have evolved to have better reflexes; our reaction times are slightly better than muggles. We are taught to recognise and defend against your kind from the young age of thirteen, possibly younger depending on the school curriculum.” They looked surprised by what she revealed. “If you are to be of the most help, I think it would be that you aid with the dealings of the no-mad vampires. As I mentioned before, we believe there to be at least thirty and you have an advantage over us. Are all vampires expected to abide by your laws?”

“Yes, no matter the continent or coven, the laws still stand. Punishment for breaking the laws will result in death or being confined to the Volturi coven until the sentence given has passed. We have members that are still with us, serving their time for breaking the laws four centuries ago, even longer, in fact, and they have another five centuries -possibly longer- until they have completed their punishment.”

“Bloody hell,” she muttered, making them chuckle. “And I thought our punishments were harsh.” A thoughtful frowned appeared on her face. “You said you haven’t yet met a person that is immune to your gifts?” She questioned.

“Yes,” they both answered with identical arched eyebrows.

“Will your gifts work on me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m curious, can we try?” They both glanced each other uncertainly. “Will your gifts result in my harm?”

“No, they are physically painless and harmless,” Demetri confirmed.

“Great, so let’s try,” she grinned. “Who wants to go first?”

“Why do you want to do this?” Alec questioned.

“Why not?” She threw back with a shrug. “Besides, I want to see how your gift will affect me, so I know what the Death Eaters will feel and how they will be defenceless against you.”

“Logical reasoning,” he agreed.

He held his hands out and she watched in wonder as a shimmering hazy mist began to flow around him, slowly making its way towards her and she noticed that in the gentle breeze the mist didn’t falter. Was it immune to physical interference?

The mist moved closer and closer until it surrounded her in a bubble, she reached out her hand to touch it and she shivered as an ice-cold wave washed over her, but otherwise, she didn’t feel any different.

She lifted her gaze, seeing the stunned expressions of both vampires, their mouths parted and eyes wide, the most emotion she had seen out of both of them.

“I don’t feel any differently,” she told them with a slight frown.

“That’s not possible,” Alec muttered softly. Demetri slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Alec called the mist back to him and lowered his hands, still staring at her.

She turned her attention to Demetri. He cleared his throat.

“Hide anywhere you wish to in _this_ country, I’ll be able to find you in less than an hour.”

Her eyes widened in excitement before she darted to her feet and with her wand in hand, she turned on the spot and disappeared from view, leaving a ‘crack’ behind her.

“She is immune to my gift,” Alec frowned in confusion but there was a prideful twinkle in his eyes. “Since my turning, I have never met anyone that is immune to my gift.”

“I wonder why that is,” Demetri mused.

“Do you think she could be immune to your tracking of her?”

“We’re about to find out,” he answered, standing and disappearing into the cluster of trees.

~000~000~000~

It had been an hour and a half since Hermione had hidden herself away from Demetri. An hour and a half of waiting for him to find her. She hadn’t apparated far, no more than a mile from where they’d been conversing, and yet, she’d seen no sign of him. She was sat down on the ground, leaning back against a tree and debating whether or not to give up on their little experiment and apparate back to the stream.

They’d only stopped to allow Hermione the chance to have a spot of lunch and to rest during apparition points, and now they were an hour and a half behind schedule. She sighed and made to stand when she saw him step into view.

She held herself still; to make things a little more difficult she was hidden under a Disillusionment Charm, as she wanted to see if he truly could find her. It seemed he was having some difficultly as there was a confused frown marring his features and his eyes swept the area carefully.

He sighed before he took a deep breath, breathing in the scents around him and his eyes suddenly snapped in her direction. He slowly approached her, stopping not far in front of her tree and she stood, cancelling the charm, coming into his view and his eyes widened slightly.

“I’ve been sat here for an hour and a half, my arse is numb,” she told him with a slight scowl.

He snorted at her words and then a frown appeared. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it but she stood on her tiptoes and reached up and with a finger, she smoothed out the creases in his forehead. His entire body seemed to relax and his face softened at her touch, his eyes watching her face intently.

“Don’t frown, it doesn’t suit you,” she told him, pulling her hand back and he instantly felt the loss of her gentle and warm touch against his ice-cold, marble skin. “Now, were you able to track me?”

He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t able to track you using my gift, I only found you through scent.”

“That’s interesting,” she thought, biting her lip absentmindedly and her eyes looking down at the ground in thought, unaware of how his eyes were locked onto her mouth, watching the movement and imagining that it was _his_ teeth that were nibbling at her lip.

“How does your ability work again?” She asked, looking back up at him.

“When I come into contact with a person, I get a read on the tenor of their mind. It’s unique to every individual, just as scent or fingerprints. No one has the same scent, they may smell similar to humans but to a vampire there are always differences.”

She nibbled at her lip in thought.

“Okay, I think I might know why you couldn’t track me,” she nodded to herself, releasing her lip from her teeth. “Let’s try this again.”

Unknown to him, she lowered her Occlumency shields, she locked her eyes on his and then she turned on her heel, disappearing from view and leaving a ‘crack’ behind her.

~000~000~000~

She lounged against a tree half a mile from her previous location and much to her surprise, she didn’t have to wait long as Demetri appeared before her within five minutes of her leaving.

“I don’t understand,” he shook his head, once again a frown appeared.

Unable to stop herself, she reached up and smoothed out the frown with her finger, his face softened.

“Don’t be making frowning a habit, my arms will ache from having to reach up all the time,” she teased lightly and his mouth twitched.

He rather liked her touching him and he wasn’t going to stop himself from doing something he knew would make her reach out for him.

“Let’s get back to Alec, we’ll see if his gift will now work on me and then I’ll explain afterwards.”

She held her hand out to him expectantly and he took it. It was strange to him that she touched him so freely, without fear. Nor did she complain of his ice-cold skin, sucking the heat from her own skin.

She apparated them back to the stream and Alec turned his attention away from watching the ripples in the water, arching an eyebrow at the confused frown marring Demetri’s face. Hermione sighed and reached up, smoothing out his frown once again before moving away from him, missing the arrogant look he sent Alec’s way.

“Were you able to find her?” He questioned curiously as Hermione took a seat on the ground and fiddled with her wand between her fingers.

“The first time, I was unable to track her through my gift, I had to rely on scent and it took me ninety minutes to find her.” Alec looked to Hermione surprised, but once again, pride was twinkling in his eyes.

“The _first_ time?” He picked up on.

“Yes, we tried again, I was able to track her through my gift within five minutes.”

Alec looked to Hermione confused, mirroring Demetri’s expression.

“Alec, is your ability similar to Demetri’s in the sense that it requires mental focus? You say your ability doesn’t cause physical pain or injury, so it isn’t a physical manifestation, correct? Which means that you don’t physically affect your targets, rather you _mentally_ affect them? You make them believe they have lost their senses, when they actually haven’t, kind of like a mental block?”

He blinked in surprise. “Yes,” he admitted.

“I thought so,” she grinned triumphantly. “Try using your gift again,” she encouraged. “This time I suspect it will be a successful attempt.”

He blinked once more before raising his hands and the shimmering mist made its way towards her, and then everything went black. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear, she couldn’t smell. She tried to move her body but couldn’t. She was numb to it all. She was vulnerable to attack and panic began to set in.

All of a sudden, her senses returned and she fell forward, catching herself on her hands before her face hit the ground. She was breathing heavily as she bowed her head and relished in her returned senses, vowing to never again take them for granted.

A cold hand against her shoulder drew her attention and she looked up to see Alec kneeling before her, his angelic features looking both pained and guilty, whilst Demetri was kneeled beside her, a concerned look crossing his handsome face and it was his hand that rested on her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she breathed out, forcing her rapidly beating heart to calm and for her breathing to return to normal. When that was done, she sat up straight, pushing her hands off the ground and clasping them in her lap. “That was not a pleasant experience, and now I know that your gifts might just be what wins us the war,” she held his gaze, seeing that his expression was beginning to calm and soften.

Demetri squeezed her shoulder gently.

“How were you immune to our gifts during the first trial, but not the second?” He asked, changing the subject.

“You were also immune to Lord Aro’s,” Alec added.

“I’m not special,” she told them, seeming to understand their wonder at her inability to be affected by their gifts. “There are other magical folk that are able to do the same as I, some even better. One man, in particular, is a master at it and has been for close to two decades. At one point in time, he discovered that I was trying to teach myself this ability and Dumbledore asked him to work with me. I’m fairly competent at it but I haven’t yet mastered it.”

“What is this ability?” Alec asked curiously.

“There are several forms of Mind Magic in existence, two in particular are known as Legilimency and Occlumency. Legilimency is the magical ability to force yourself into another’s mind, to read and observe their thoughts, memories and feelings.” Their eyes widened, looking between each other. “It is a very difficult and rare skill to learn, especially to master it to the point were your target doesn’t even know you’re doing it, as it is usually quite painful when forced upon you. In order to be a successful Legilimens, you have to be able to break down a person’s mental barriers, you need to be an incredibly strong willed person and you must remain in eye contact with your target. I suppose it’s similar to Aro’s ability, only you don’t need physical contact in order to do it. Occlumency is the opposite. It is the ability to produce a series of mental walls and barriers to defend and protect against Legilimency and other outside influences. It is exceptionally hard to learn, even more so than Legilimency and some magical folk may dabble in the art, but there aren’t many Master Occlumens, I believe there is to be no more than twenty to exist. I am an Occlumens, albeit a fairly decent one, yet I haven’t mastered the art of it. I am immune to your gifts as they revolve around the mind, and mine is protected from outside influences due to my mental block being firmly in place.”

They blinked in surprise.

“It worked the second time,” Demetri reminded her.

“Yes, it did,” she agreed. “On the second trial, I lowered my mental shields meaning they were no longer in place and I was vulnerable to your attack. As far as I’m aware, there are no members of the other side that are accomplished Occlumens, so your gifts will be effective against them. The only one that _will_ be immune is the Dark Lord; he’s a Master Legilimens _and_ Occlumens and has been since he was a teenager, back in the 1940s. He’s an incredibly intelligent and powerful man, that’s why he’s so dangerous.”

She looked up at the night sky and sighed.

“We’ve been here too long, if we hurry, I can hopefully get us to headquarters without having to stop for the night, I miss my bed.”

She rose to her feet and they followed her movements, instantly taking her hands in theirs when she held them out to them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Sunday 26th April 1998**

“Where are we?” Demetri asked, his blood-red irises searching the ransacked room and the dark and dingy decor, a barely concealed look of disgust on his face.

A sad expression filled her features as her own gaze looked around the room with fondness.

“Grimmauld Place, this is the previous location of our headquarters, it belonged to Harry’s Godfather, Sirius. He was killed a couple of years ago at the Department of Mysteries battle. Technically, Grimmauld now belongs to Harry but we no longer use it as our headquarters as Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper, which kept the magic surrounding the house active and it allowed us to hide in plain sight without anyone being able to find us or enter the property. When Dumbledore was murdered, the protection died with him and we were forced to leave before Death Eaters came for us. As you can see, they’ve been. I just need to collect a few things and then we have one more apparition point before we arrive at headquarters. I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared out of the study and reappeared momentarily, a pile of folded clothes held in her hands.

“You’ll have to change as we’re heading into Muggle London, I’ll give you a moment to do so whilst I just check on something.” She handed over the magically altered clothing and disappeared from the room, once again returning a few minutes later to see them both dressed in jeans, t-shirts, trainers and jackets.

“It’s strange to see you in clothes that aren’t your robes or cloaks, which by the way, is a magical folk thing,” she commented and they didn’t respond, merely shrugged. If anything, the muggle clothing made Demetri look even more handsome -which she didn’t think was possible- and Alec seemed to look more angelic.

 _Bloody vampire beauty,_ she thought when she felt her mind clouding over.

She lightly shook her head before taking their robes and cloaks from them and slipping them in her beaded bag, holding her hands out towards them before she apparated them away.

A sudden horn blaring filled her ears and she was tugged backwards, her back colliding with Demetri’s chest as a bus drove past, missing her by millimetres. Oddly, the same thing had happened after she’d apparated Harry and Ron away after the wedding reception had been interrupted.

“Thanks, sorry about that,” she breathed out, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She shook her head once more and removed her hands from theirs. “We need to head into the London Underground,” she told them, beginning to walk through the throng of people despite the late hour.

She was starving and tired and she just wanted to get back to headquarters, and so she’d taken breaks long enough to centre her magic but not long enough to eat dinner.

“Why?” Alec asked curiously.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “It’s where the entrance to our headquarters is found, no Death Eater would think to look in a crowded muggle area. It’s hidden in plain sight,” she shrugged, turning her attention back in front of her.

After a fifteen minute walk, she ushered them down into the station and ducked into an out of order toilet, walking straight to the last cubicle and she pushed open the door. Taking out her wand, she tapped it against the back wall in a patterned passcode. They blinked when the wall began to visibly shake before it suddenly disappeared along with the toilet, and a dark wooden door appeared.

She opened it and then held her hands out to them, they took them without hesitation but they did raise their eyebrows questioningly.

“There are wards surrounding headquarters, only those that are keyed into the wards can enter, and unless you’re accompanied by someone that is, you can’t get in,” she answered.

She stepped forward, pulling them through the door with her and it automatically closed behind them, leaving only a dead-end behind them and pitch-black tunnel before them. There was only one way to travel. Hermione’s eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness but Alec and Demetri had no issues.

The tunnel was suddenly lit up by a glowing figure as it quickly approached them and Alec and Demetri unintentionally gripped her hands tighter. It wasn’t enough to hurt but enough to notice and she squeezed their hands in order to offer assurance and comfort.

“It’s not going to harm us,” she said softly, a smile playing at her lips as the figure grew close enough to see that it was a strange-looking wolf, a silver-blue wolf similar to Hermione’s tigress.

The wolf nuzzled at her stomach affectionately before turning and leading the way down the passageway.

“It’s Remus’ Patronus, he knows we’re here,” she explained, following after the wolf that looked over its shoulder to check she was following it. “Remus was Sirius’ best friend as well as the best friend of James Potter, those three were inseparable before the First War. When Sirius died, he left property to Remus in his will and we’re currently using it as headquarters as not many know of its existence.” They neared the exit of the tunnel and she looked over her shoulder. “I’ve already told you Remus is a werewolf and I know vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, but I don’t care. I won’t stand for any bullshit and if I have to, you’re getting hexed,” she told them bluntly.

Alec blinked in surprise and Demetri chuckled.

“Trust me, we should heed her warnings; you didn’t see the damage to the training room,” Demetri spoke so quietly and quickly, she didn’t even know he‘d spoken at all.

They wolf faded into mist as they stepped out of the tunnel, the vampires being surprised to see that they now stood in a field of wildflowers, the starry night sky was above them and a gentle spring’s night breeze brushed against them. Demetri and Alec looked behind them to see the tunnel they’d stepped out of was no longer there, it had disappeared.

Hermione giggled at their wide-eyed expressions and they turned their attention back to her, expectantly waiting for an answer.

“I’ll warn you, the property is similar to my tent, meaning it’s bigger on the inside.”

“I don’t see any properties,” Alec replied, his eyes flittering about his surroundings. They looked to be in the middle of nowhere, when not too long ago they were in a dark tunnel and before that, the city.

“We need to get closer, we’ll be stepping through the property wards in a moment,” she answered.

“Just _how_ much protection is surrounding this property?” Demetri asked, thinking of the previous obstacles they had already passed.

“A lot,” Hermione sighed. “Not only is this place our headquarters, but it’s also Remus’ home where his wife and newborn son reside. This is their safety. You have to know the patterned passcode in order for the door to appear and once you’re in the tunnel, those in the property are made aware that someone is approaching, through a series of charms linking the tunnel and the property together. When you exit the tunnel, you need to be granted access through the land wards. Next is the property wards and finally we have the security question.”

“But surely it’s enough that you know the passcode back in the toilets,” Alec frowned.

“Not necessarily,” she shook her head lightly. “There are ways of getting information out of people besides using torture. We have Veritaserum, a Truth Potion. It forces a person to tell the truth, to spill their deepest, darkest secrets and there is no stopping it, as far as I’m aware, that is. So you have the passcode, next you may need a specific wand, which isn’t hard to obtain, especially if that person’s dead. Finally, we have a potion which is able to make you an exact clone of someone for an hour. You wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between the real one and the fake one, even if they were standing in front of you. And since they’re you, they have your genetic makeup and if they have your wand, it’ll be linked into the wards, allowing access. It’s why we’re so cautious.”

“Is there anything you aren’t capable of?” Demetri asked amusedly.

“Of course there is, even magic has its limitations,” she answered, coming to a sudden halt. “Here we are,” she said and they blinked as a house suddenly appeared before them. It definitely hadn’t been there before.

It was old-looking with murky white bricks and vines and plants winding up the walls. It looked to be three-stories, yet there were far too many windows than should’ve been possible. The door was dark brown and the paint looked to be flaking and two chimneys sat on the roof.

A smile pulled at Hermione’s mouth and as she neared the house, the door opened and a tired-looking Remus Lupin stepped out of the house and approached them whilst clad in his pyjamas. She heard snarls and tugged her hands free of Demetri and Alec, whipping around and levelling them with a deadly glare and a pointer finger held threateningly in their direction.

They both blinked before clearing their throats.

“Sorry,” Demetri apologised, having the grace to look sheepish. “It’s not often we come across werewolves, they smell like wet dog and dirt, not pleasant,” he wrinkled his nose. She narrowed her eyes before turning to face forward, her smile returning.

She approached Remus and before she knew it, his wand was pointed in her face and she heard more snarls, turning to glare over her shoulder until they quieted but they were far from pleased and she knew it.

“Boggart, third year?” Remus questioned with weary eyes.

She scoffed. “Failing, thank you for bringing that up, Moony,” she answered with a mock glare. His mouth twitched in response.

“Where’s my tattoo?” She asked, noises of surprise being heard from behind her but she ignored them.

“You don’t have a tattoo, Padfoot went with you to the muggle tattoo parlour but you chickened out,” he replied amusedly as she grumbled under her breath before closing the distance between them, being swept into a tight hug.

“I’m fine, Remus,” she said softly.

“I can smell them all over you,” he spoke, a growl coming wrapping around his words, his eyes locked on the vampires behind her.

“Well, that’s expected; we’ve been travelling together in close quarters for almost two days, and I was there for two days after I arrived, too.” She pulled back from him and turned to face the vampires, gesturing for them to come closer. They did so reluctantly. “Remus, this is Alec and Demetri, both highly respected members of the Volturi’s Guard. Alec, Demetri this is Remus Lupin,” Hermione introduced.

They tipped their heads in favour of speaking, she imagined they were worried they might say something that would upset her and result in her drawing her wand and aiming it in their direction.

“Thank you for agreeing to help,” Remus said, but there was a slight chill to his voice and Hermione could visibly see him fighting with Moony for control.

“Hermione can be very convincing,” Demetri replied, Hermione missing the way his eyes softened but Remus didn’t.

“We need to be debriefed, the others are sleeping... And we have to finalise battle plans...”

“Remus,” Hermione interrupted, “I’m hungry and I’m tired, I just want time to relax before I have to explain everything and I don’t want to have to do it more than once. I’ll debrief everyone in the morning, for now, all you need to know is they’ve agreed to help and they aren’t a threat to anyone. They’re over a millennia in age, they have remarkable control when it comes to humans.”

His eyes softened when she told him of her tiredness and hunger and he nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he led the trio to the house.

“Did you have any trouble?”

“On the way there I did, they tracked me but I dealt with it. Whilst there Aro Volturi, accidentally said the Taboo, I took out four snatchers, including Scabior. The second time he said the Taboo, he did it on purpose to annoy me.” Remus chuckled at her scowl. “I took out three snatchers and two Death Eaters.”

“Which two?”

“Avery and McNair, it was too easy, they must’ve been drunk.”

“Don’t doubt yourself; you’re a brilliant witch with a brilliant mind,” he chastised. “Avery and McNair were nasty pieces of work and they’ve only grown worse over the years. Are they dead?”

“I assume so, I left them for the Volturi to deal with,” she replied, her voice void of emotion.

They entered the house and Hermione didn’t bother looking around, she’d spent more time there than most. It was an averagely sized living room with comfortable and worn furniture, a wooden coffee table, a large fireplace and it was decorated in blue and silver. The kitchen held the same colours, a large dining table sat in the centre and it held only an oven with the cupboards above and below the wooden countertops.

She silently took a seat at the dining table and Alec and Demetri hovered behind her as Remus heated up some leftovers for her. She ate in silence and quickly finished her meal, Remus taking her dishes and putting them in the sink once she’d finished and ushering her towards the stairs, his distrustful gaze observing the two vampires throughout. When the vampires followed behind her, Remus didn’t comment, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the terrifying teenage witch.

Hermione continued towards her room on the second floor, climbing both flights of stairs and heading past the eight doors of makeshift rooms that had been added temporarily for Order members. Her bedroom was located at the end of the corridor and had been an original room in the house which meant it was bigger than the others. She opened the door and sighed happily as the familiar lavender and white colour scheme entered her view. The walk-in wardrobe was on the left and the en-suite bathroom was on the right as was the desk and chair. The queen-sized bed dominated the room and held a bedside table to the right of it.

She crossed over to the inviting bed and flopped down onto the mattress, sighing happily and groaning at her aching back. How she’d missed her bed over the months. She pushed herself into a sitting position when she heard footsteps and the door closing, her eyes locking on to Demetri and Alec.

She silently removed her jacket, drew her wand and removed her beaded bag from her pocket, setting them on the bedside table before she crossed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

She was in there barely fifteen minutes when she emerged with damp hair, the fresh scent of strawberries and vanilla surrounding her and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. She reached for her beaded bag and removed an armful of books to keep Demetri and Alec occupied for the night. She conjured a second chair and then cast a series of wards on the room to prevent anyone from trying to barge down the door in the morning when Remus eventually told them she was holed up with two vampires. That would _not_ be well accepted.

It occurred to her that she should be worried that she wasn’t worried about being locked inside a room with the two fatally handsome men, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She knew they wouldn’t harm her, not only had they proved that to her, even _protected_ her, but deep down inside, she knew she trusted them. She felt safe in their presence.

Shaking off the thought, she quickly consumed a Dreamless Sleep Potion that she removed from the drawer of the bedside table and then she climbed into bed, snuggling down for the night. It was the early hours of the morning and she was exhausted.

Alec and Demetri, seeming to understand her actions without her having to verbally confirm them, made themselves comfortable and settled down on the chairs, reading the magical books she had left out for them and they were content in watching her sleep, because, Lord knows what chaos the coming days would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Monday 27th April 1998**

Hermione was woken by insistent banging on her bedroom door. She grumbled in protest, pushing herself up onto her elbows and glaring at the door murderously. She caught sight of Alec and Demetri shifting from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at them, seeing they both had narrowed eyes aimed at the door and they didn't look pleased. She was half expecting lasers to shoot from their eyes and kill whoever was on the other side.

She grumbled again and flopped back onto the bed, pulling the blanket and a pillow over her head to drown out the noise. Judging from the time she'd seen on the clock that was on the wall, she'd barely had six hours sleep and it was just after eight o'clock. She _needed_ more sleep, so she was going to ignore whoever it was that was trying to break down her door.

"HERMIONE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Harry's voice called.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HAVING BLOODSUCKERS IN THERE WITH YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake," Hermione growled, throwing the pillow and blanket away from her and climbing out of bed, storming over to the door.

"HERMI..."

She threw the door open, a murderous expression marring her features and immediately silencing both teenage boys.

"Wha?t!" She snapped, "I'm trying to sleep."

Ron stood taller, his face beginning to turn red and she knew he was about to explode.

"Leave me alone," she interrupted. "I only returned a few hours ago and I'm still exhausted from the journey of nonstop side-along apparitions to _fourteen_ countries. I'll debrief everyone later, now bugger off and let me sleep."

Ron opened his mouth and Harry reached out, clamping his hand over Ron's mouth to prevent him from saying anything that would anger the already visibly irritated witch.

"We just wanted to make sure you got back safely," he spoke, concern filling his tone.

Her face softened. "I'm fine, Harry, I just need sleep. I'll see you in a little while," she said gently and she made to close the door.

"Hermione? Are those _hand_ -shaped bruises?" His eyes widened and his voice rose.

She sighed. "Yes, it's a long story and I will explain it later, I am perfectly safe and if I so much as hear an insult towards our guests, I will _not_ be happy," she warned, shutting the door in their faces, summoning her wand and throwing up a Locking and Silencing Charm before she crossed back over to the bed.

She made herself comfortable and when she heard chuckling, she lifted her head slightly to glare at the amused vampires before ignoring them and going back to sleep. She truly was exhausted.

~000~000~000~

"How often do you need to feed?"

"Excuse me?" Alec said, pulling his focus from his book and to her as she exited the bathroom, ready for the coming.

After brushing her teeth, pulling on clean clothes and running a brush through her hair before tying it back in a ponytail, she felt she looked presentable enough to head downstairs and face the crowd that would be waiting for her.

"How often do you need to feed?" she repeated, moving to sit on the now-made bed.

"Why?" Demetri arched an eyebrow.

"Well, all I know about vampires is what I've learned from school or read in books and the information is fairly biased, and knowing what I do about werewolves and the prejudice in books, I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's a load of dragon shit."

They both snorted.

"We've never seen a magical textbook regarding our kind, we've never seen a magical textbook at all for that matter, only what you gave us last night, so we can't say whether or not if that's true, but judging by the laws surrounding our kind, I would be inclined to agree with you," Demetri tipped his head towards her slightly.

She bit her lip, her eyes flickering across the floor in thought, unaware of their eyes watching the action. "We'll have to rectify that, I'll need something to do in Volterra, writing a book regarding accurate information on your kind will be beneficial for future generations of magical folk, as well as reforming the laws pertaining to your kind. I love a research project," she grinned excitedly. They chuckled, shaking their heads. "I wanted to know if you'd need to feed whilst here."

"Due to our age and having millennia to learn how to control ourselves, we only have to feed once every few weeks. It depends on the volume of blood ingested as well as how much strength we may need," Alec answered. "We last fed a week and a half ago, we'd be physically sustained for another two weeks, but, it would be preferable if we were to feed the night before the battle so we are at our strongest."

She nodded, seemingly unfazed by what he'd just told her.

"That makes sense," she agreed. "We'll have to figure something out, the others won't understand the way I do regarding your feeding schedule and habits, we should maybe stick to criminals," she bit her lip again. "In fact, I think I've got a solution."

"Oh?" His eyebrow arched.

She nodded. "For a quick and easy target, trip the Taboo and if _you're_ lucky, you may get four snatchers, if _we're_ lucky, one or two Death Eaters will follow and that'll be two less to fight against in the war. In the last couple of days alone, we've taken out nine of His followers. If we keep going at this rate, there won't need to be a battle," she joked and they snorted.

Alec and Demetri shared a look before shrugging.

"That'll work," Demetri agreed.

"Great," she smiled before it faded and she released a tired sigh. "I feel I need to warn you, the others aren't like me."

"Meaning?" Alec prompted.

"They don't particularly _like_ vampires," she admitted guiltily. "It's why I was sent to Volterra. In reality, I should've been here with Harry and Ron, making battle plans, preparing healing potions and trying to discover the precise location of one of His immortal objects, as well as a way to destroy the others. But I was sent to Volterra, and in all honesty, I was the _only_ option we had. Those that didn't outright refuse, still have a hatred for your kind and we couldn't risk any hostility or retaliation from your coven if anything were to go wrong during the negotiations. I'm telling you this, as the others are highly unlikely to be friendly but Remus and Kingsley will do their best to control it and they won't allow any harm to come to you."

"And you?" Demetri asked, not looking the least bit bothered by what she'd confessed.

"I won't allow any harm to come to you either, you protected me when I was in Volterra and I will protect you whilst you're here. You're involving yourselves in a war you have no business being a part of and it could have major repercussions for you if we should lose," she said softly. "And I can't thank you enough for being here." She cleared her throat. "Before we head downstairs, I'll give you a quick warning regarding those we will be meeting. First, we have Harry. He's very protective of me and he won't hesitate to hex you if he feels the need to, he's _very_ powerful and he's an excellent duellist, one of the best I've ever seen. He's been quicker to anger lately and we don't know why, and we've all been walking on eggshells around him, so be mindful of your words and actions. Then we have Ron. He's very hot-tempered, he doesn't think before he speaks and he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He has a hatred for anything he doesn't understand, as well as most magical creatures. He hates werewolves in general, but Remus is a special exception. Now, Remus, he'll be civil towards you but he may slip from time to time, it's not his fault giving that you're natural enemies. Remus will be struggling with his inner wolf and if he growls at you, please don't take it personally, it just means his wolf's slipped through for a moment. He's also very protective of me but he knows I can take care of myself, he's a little afraid of me, actually."

"Rightfully so," Demetri muttered so only Alec would hear and he snorted in response.

"Tonks, she's Remus' wife but I doubt we'll see her, she'll be spending her time with Teddy and she had a few complications during her labour and she's still healing. If we do see her, she's very clumsy and a Metamorphmagus, meaning she has the rare magical ability to change her appearance at will." They blinked in surprise, sharing a glance. "Kingsley, I'm unsure of his beliefs on vampires, to be honest, but regardless, he will be calm and civil, he doesn't have the luxury of losing control, he's our leader and he has to lead by example. Now, Arthur and Molly Weasley, I doubt we'll see as they're staying in their own safe house for the time being. Arthur is a genuinely friendly person but he's likely to be unsure of you. Molly, she's very judgemental," Hermione sighed, her hands coming up to rub at her eyes as memories and her unfair treatment under Molly Weasley flittered through her mind. "She is very protective of her children, so it's probably best you avoid them when possible."

"Bill and his wife are staying in their own home, Bill is a part werewolf, as you know, and his wife, Fleur, is part veela, a magical being known for their impossible beauty and affect on the opposite sex. Charlie's currently in Romania, working with his dragons as he's a Dragon Tamer and he won't be arriving until the night before the battle. As far as I'm aware, he loves _all_ magical beings, so you may have a friend in him. Fred and George..." She released a small puff of breath, her mouth twitching into a fond smile. "Be on your guard, observe carefully and don't, under any circumstances, take anything they offer you."

"Why?" They both questioned.

"They have their own magical pranking business which was highly successful before the war. They're considered the Pranking Kings of Magical Europe, and some of their products are legitimately frightening because they're so ingenious," she answered. They looked intrigued but didn't comment further. "And finally, there's Ginny, the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley children, but she's unfortunately at Hogwarts. I believe I've covered everyone," she frowned thoughtfully, trying to think if she'd missed anyone. "Other Order members will come and go, this place is a like a revolving door, but I doubt they'll be here long enough to interact with you. Now, are we ready?" They both nodded. "Great, am _I_ ready?" She asked herself.

They snorted but she stood, reaching her wand and gripping it in her hand.

"Just in case," she said, seeing them eyeing it. "Let's go."

She opened the door and headed downstairs, gripping her wand tighter when she heard raised voices from below. When she descended the last step, Remus, Kingsley, Harry, Ron and surprisingly, the rest of the Weasleys baring Ginny, Charlie and Percy were present.

Several bangs rang out as fireworks exploded above their heads, the arguing halting to a stop and they all spun around to see her stood before the stairs with her wand in her hand and Alec and Demetri positioned behind her.

A shield had been erected before the first whispered incantation had even been spoken and the _Reducto_ silently ricocheted off the shield, slamming into the wall opposite and blowing a hole in it.

"This is my one and only warning," Hermione started coolly, her eyes narrowed in warning, surprising everyone in the room. "If _any_ harm comes to our guests, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Don't, Ronald," her eyes cut to him, as he was turning an ugly shade of red and his mouth opened before he snapped it shut at her glare.

"Hermione, Dear, don't be stupid, come away from those mur..." Molly Weasley's words were silenced Hermione threw a non-verbal Silencing Charm at her.

If no one was surprised before, they certainly were now. No one had ever done that before, least of all Hermione and least of all to Molly Weasley.

"I am a lot of things, Mrs. Weasley, but I am _not_ stupid. I will not tolerate any prejudice towards our guests, it is no better than what I am forced to face. They cannot help what they are any more than the rest of us. They are under my protection. As far as I'm concerned, you should be thanking them; they've agreed to aid in a war that does not concern them. They are hated for what they are, they have been _banished_ from the Wizarding World and yet they still came to offer their help to people they know despise them. You should all be ashamed of yourselves," she chastised, all eyes avoiding her cool gaze. "They are more than safe to be around and they won't harm anyone."

"What happened to your neck then; you didn't have that when you left?" Ron spat, eyeing Alec and Demetri hatefully, his cheeks tinting pink.

"The Volturi were very gracious towards me. Orders were given that no harm should come to me, they gave me a beautiful suite to reside in during my visit and they had a guard protecting not only me, but my rooms when I was occupying them. Unfortunately, I went on a walk with my guard and that left my rooms unprotected and another member of the Guard hid away. They attacked me and tried to bite me... SILENCE!" She bellowed when shouts of anger filled the room and everyone quieted down, surprised that she'd raised her voice since it wasn't usually something she did, no matter her anger.

"He tried to bite me but he was unable to as my guard protected me. This vampire was executed by the Volturi for disobeying their orders and after that night, I was granted _two_ guards." They silently watched her and she felt Alec and Demetri both shift behind her at her untruthful words. "They protected me and they kept me safe. They fed me and gave me healing supplies, as I ran into some trouble during my journey there. They showed me kindness and respect and they listened to me, and for any of you to not do the same just goes to show, which of the two species are better well mannered."

She didn't allow anyone the chance to comment as she turned and headed for the kitchen, heating up the plate of food that had been left on the side for her before she took a seat at the dining table. As she silently ate her breakfast, they all hesitantly approached the table, taking their seats and watching in confusion and suspicion as Alec and Demetri stood behind her chair side by side, as if they were guarding her.

No one spoke whilst Hermione ate and she was grateful for it, giving Remus a smile when he set a cup of tea on the table before her. When she finished eating, her dishes were put in the sink and Kingsley who was sat at the head of the large table, cleared his throat.

"Judging by our guests, I take it your assignment was successful?"

"Yes, it was," she nodded, clasping her hands together on top of the table. We negotiated terms which are acceptable for both parties involved and they have agreed to help."

"I don't see how two vampires will make much difference," Ron muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Hermione sent him an annoyed glance. "Oh, honestly, Ronald," Hermione chastised, "Don't you listen to anything I say?"

Fred and George sniggered as their younger brother looked down at the table, his ears turning pink.

"The Volturi are the most powerful vampire coven in existence and they have been for over a millennia. They have a Guard who help to uphold the laws of their kind and each member of the Guard is a vampire with a special gift or talent and it isn't a common occurrence for a vampire to have a gift after their transformation, I believe it's one in two thousand?" She directed her question over her shoulder, looking up at Alec and Demetri.

Alec nodded, his mouth twitching into a smile. _Of course, his clever little witch would know that,_ he thought fondly.

"These gifts set them apart from regular vampires."

"Before we go into further detail regarding our guests and their talents, Hermione, what are the negotiated terms?" Kingsley asked.

"They are acceptable," she started, "The first is that they be allowed access into our world so they may purchase merchandise, as well as start their own businesses. They may be vampires but even they need to earn a living so they can keep up with the times and blend in."

Kingsley nodded. "Acceptable," he agreed.

"The final term is that the wizarding laws regarding their kind are abolished and new ones are put into practice. The wizarding laws surrounding magical creatures and beings are not doing anyone any good," she spoke passionately, her eyes darting to Remus who smiled at her sadly. "They don't protect anyone and they don't help anyone, they're ridiculous. I've had a brief conversation with Alec and Demetri," she gestured to them in turn as a short introduction before continuing, "And I've recently discovered that just as most of the information on werewolves is inaccurate, the same can be said for vampires."

"Again, acceptable, are there any more terms?"

"No," Hermione lied. "That is all they wished."

Kingsley seemed surprised and his eyes glanced at the vampires stood behind her, but their expressions remained blank.

"How are they able to help?" Remus asked.

"Both Demetri and Alec are highly respected members of the Guard. Demetri is the best tracker in the world," she explained.

"That's good and all, but _how_ is that going to help us?" George asked confused.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe if you stopped interrupting me, then you would know."

"Ignore him, Hermione," Fred rolled his eyes, slapping George on the back of the head and the one-eared twin glared in response.

"Thank you, Fred," she smiled at him. "Demetri's ability to track is his gift, yet from what I've been told, he is one of their best fighters. He told me he can incapacitate twenty individuals in as little as sixty seconds," she glanced at him over her shoulder, Demetri feeling proud at the tone of pride in her voice. They blinked, looking up at him but he didn't respond in any manner. "But, with his tracking ability, he can find anyone he wishes to, he just needs to come into contact with them. "If we need him to find a particular person on the battlefield he will be able to do so in a matter of minutes. If we have fugitives on the run, afterwards, he will be able to track them, too. Both Alec and Demetri will be here for two weeks after the battle, to aid with the aftermath."

"Does your tracking have a distance limitation?" Remus directed his question to the vampire behind her.

"No," he spoke for the first time since leaving Hermione's room and she saw the still silenced Molly Weasley's eyes glaze over. "There is no limitation on distance, once I identity the tenor of the mind, I can track anyone, anywhere in the world until it leads me to my target. As you can imagine, it is quite useful when in need of finding any who break the laws."

Noises of surprise filled the kitchen and eyes darted between him and Hermione.

"Alec's gift... Well, I suppose it'll be easier to show you," Hermione mused. "Do we have a volunteer?" She asked but no one offered themselves as one. "George, how about you?" Hermione tipped her head slightly, smiling innocently. Fred and Harry sniggered at his affronted look. "It doesn't physically hurt."

"Oh, that's comforting," he scoffed.

"Stop being a baby," she rolled her eyes. "Alec, there's your victim."

"Victim!?" George squeaked but the shimmering hazy mist was already surrounding him.

George's body stiffened in his seat and his breathing turned into little gasps of air but he otherwise didn't move and when Alec released him, George's head fell forward and he reached out to grasp the edge of the table, gasping for breath.

"George, what happened?" Kingsley asked, his eyes flickering between him and Alec.

"I...I couldn't move," he muttered, sounding terrified and lifting his head to look at everyone horrified. "I tried but I couldn't move. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell. I couldn't do _anything_."

Suspicion gazes darted to the vampire in question, his expression remaining stoic.

"Alec has the ability to block the five senses, sight, smell, hearing, touch and taste. Seeing as his ability is mentally focused, it isn't affected by physical barriers such as shields or even the weather. The only way to block his ability is through Occlumency. It is why only Alec and Demetri returned with me. With them alone, we may just win this war."

"We _will_ win," Harry interrupted with a determined look in eyes that no one could argue with.

"Demetri and Alec have amazing self-control, upon my arrival in Volterra I was injured and I bled all over the floor, they didn't even twitch. In fact, Demetri helped to heal my injuries. Everyone here is safe; Alec and Demetri won't harm anyone."

"Thank you, Hermione," Kingsley spoke. "Now, we have a war to win."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Friday 1st May 1998**

The last week had been a blur; Order members came and went, those that stayed had their own tasks and responsibilities that needed to be completed, they planned the best they could, thinking up strategies and contingency plan after contingency plan in case something should go wrong.

Those heavily involved in the planning were Hermione, Ron, the twins, Kingsley and Remus. Hermione for her logical mind, Ron for his strategic mind, –after all, there was no denying he was undefeated at Wizard’s Chess- the twins for their creativity and ingenious when it came to thinking outside the box, Kingsley as he was the head of the Order and Remus, having fought in the first war. Harry attended to give his opinion as it all revolved around him, but most of the time he simply agreed with what the others suggested and planned, sitting back and listening.

When Hermione wasn’t helping with the battle plans, she was in her makeshift potions lab which had once been a spare bedroom. It consisted of a few workbenches with cauldrons sat atop whilst she prepared ingredients and brewed healing potions. The expected number of injured was high and Madame Pomphrey wouldn’t have the supplies to provide the care that the wounded would need and so Hermione was planning ahead.

Alec and Demetri would sit in the room, silently observing as she focused all of her attention on the bubbling concoctions and preparing the strange ingredients, some of which, even made them pull a face whilst she didn’t bat an eyelash. They didn’t complain of the smells in the room, they seemed content to watch her work, occasionally asking questions regarding the ingredients she was using or the potions she was brewing, leaving them impressed as they had no idea how far the Wizarding World had come in the last six centuries, particularly with their healing capabilities.

When she wasn’t brewing potions, she spent time with the still-healing Tonks and her adorable Godson, Teddy. With Tonks still recovering, she was placed on bed rest and forbidden from leaving her room; she was, of course, furious and staring at the same four walls was driving her insane but seeing Remus’ desperate and anxious behaviour, she’d agreed to do comply, if only because of their vampire guests. Although Remus was civil towards Alec and Demetri, he would never and could never trust them, especially with Moony fighting for control so he could kill them for being in his territory where his healing mate and newborn cub were residing. Hermione knew it wasn’t easy for him and she appreciated his actions and behaviour.

And when Hermione wasn’t doing those things, she was with Alec and Demetri, giving them a history lesson on the Wizarding World and the wars that had taken place. She told them of the known Death Eaters, of their personalities and what they knew of them, so they were better prepared. She did the same with the giants, werewolves and much to their utter horror, acromantula and dementors. Alec seemed to dislike the acromantulas the most which amused Hermione. After their history and magical creature lessons, she spent time with them outdoors in the fields surrounding the house, showing them a variety of spells they should avoid, particularly those of Fire Magic, which they determined she was rather proficient at casting. She did what she could to prepare them for joining the war; it wasn’t fair for them to go in all but blind no matter their skills, experience or abilities.

During the night, Hermione would go to bed with Demetri and Alec reading through more of the books she’d left out for them, giving them a selection to choose from. She would take a Dreamless Sleep Potion and catch Alec and Demetri eyeing her wearily as she downed it.

Alec and Demetri didn’t really interact with anyone but Hermione. They were present during their planning sessions and they gave their opinions and suggestions when Hermione asked, they answered questions when asked and they were polite and civil to even those that openly showed their hatred of them. Hermione had hexed several Order members over the last week for trying to harm Alec and Demetri, and after the first couple of days, they soon realised that she hadn’t been joking about them being under her protection.

They spent most of their time with Hermione, which everyone had noticed and some were confused by their behaviour towards her, and others didn’t like it. Where they were polite and civil with everyone else, with Hermione they were something else entirely. They spoke to her softly. They smiled at her. They touched her freely. They followed her around, flanking her as if they were her bodyguards, protecting her. Their behaviour was not only strange but worrying; however, no one mentioned it, not anymore.

In return, Hermione spent most of her time with them and they weren’t fond of the way she treated the two vampires. She was open with them, she answered any and all questions they asked her. She didn’t lie to them, she often smiled at them, a true Hermione smile where her eyes lit up and her nose crinkled. Not the fake smile they had all become accustomed to. She teased them, she laughed at them. She wasn’t afraid of them. She bloody well slept with them in her room, she locked and silenced it every night, and if anything were to happen, they wouldn’t know until the magic wore off. They had tried to break through the wards on her room but had been unsuccessful.

Hermione had always been a completely brilliant witch, more powerful than the average witch even as a youngster, yet when she reached her magical maturity, her magic seemed to have increased tenfold, making her protective wards very difficult to crack, it was the reason they had been so well hidden during their time on the run. They had considered getting Bill to break them but soon decided against it, for if Hermione knew what they’d been doing, she most certainly wouldn’t be happy. And an unhappy Hermione was a terrifying thought.

They had tried to voice their concerns but it fell on deaf ears with Hermione either waving off their worries, laughing at them, or looking at them as if they’d been dropped on their heads as babies one too many times. So, for the most part, they observed and they didn’t comment.

Well, Ron did, which always resulted with him being red in the face, Hermione looking murderous, her wand hand twitching and the two vampires flanking Hermione looking far too pleased with the situation. They looked at her affectionately, proudly. During these times, the room would be vacated quickly to prevent anyone from being hit with ricocheting spells should they start flying.

And it was after another argument between Hermione and Ron when she stormed out of the house and into the fields, Alec and Demetri following her and Harry keeping Ron back, knowing that she needed time away from him to get her emotions under control so she didn’t hex him beyond the point of no return.

“He’s a charming fellow,” Alec commented dryly.

She turned on the spot and glared at him, seeing his teasing smile and Demetri looked far too amused with the situation. Seeing their smiles, she felt herself relax. The tension and anger leaving her and she sighed tiredly.

“Yes, he is,” she agreed. “As I’ve said before, he’s hot-headed and he has the emotional range of a bloody teaspoon.” They snorted at her.

She looked up at the sky, seeing that it was beginning to darken and that meant they were less than twenty-four hours away from forcing the Final Battle. Win or lose, it would be over.

Fear washed over her, she could lose everyone she loved.

She shook her head and squashed down the fear; she couldn’t let fear rule her. If she did she would be distracted. She needed to be on top form.

She took a deep breath and then held her hands out which Alec and Demetri took in an instant.

“Where are we going?” Demetri asked knowingly.

“To find you dinner,” she said lightly.

Their eyes widened slightly; it amazed them how she spoke of their feeding requirements without so much as batting an eyelash.

~000~000~000~

“Where are we?”

“The Forest of Dean, this is one of the locations we hid out at during our time on the run,” she explained. “There are no humans around for miles, so there’s no risk of hurting anyone you’re not meant to. The hiking tracks are on the other side of the forest, so even if humans were to be around, they are still miles out,” she shrugged. “All you have to do is say the Dark Lord’s name and they will appear. Is two hours enough time?” She asked and they nodded, still surprised by how she was so blasé regarding the circumstances. “Alright, I’ll meet you here in exactly two hours.”

~000~000~000~

Two hours later, the sharp crack of Hermione arriving at the forest echoed through the night, it was silent except for a few birds that had been startled by her entrance and they squawked as they took flight.

She sent out a silent apology as she surveyed her surroundings. The ground was disturbed with broken twigs and branches, hell, there were even a couple of trees that looked to have been smashed to the ground, but otherwise, there was no blood in sight and there were no bodies.

Her eyes caught sight of a familiar shape on the ground and she moved over to it and picked it up, feeling the dark pulse of magic from within the wand. It was fully intact and it didn’t take kindly to her holding it. The bloody thing sent an electric shock through her!

She yelped and dropped it to the floor, glaring at it and holding her hand to her chest protectively. She heard chuckling and turned her gaze, narrowing her eyes as Demetri and Alec stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

There wasn’t a hair out of place, the muggle clothing they wore was free of rumples and creases and there was no sign of blood, which she’d been expecting. She can’t imagine drinking blood being a clean task. Her eyes locked with theirs, they were the brightest red she’d ever seen and although the meaning behind the colour should frighten and disgust her, it didn’t. They were beautiful, like rubies sparkling in the sunlight. She was partial to the colour red. She shook her head and pulled her gaze from them before they could think she was strange for staring at them.

“It’s not funny, the bloody wand tried to electrocute me,” she protested and their chuckles rang through the silence of the forest as she glared at them, unimpressed.

She caught sight of Demetri holding several other wands and she blinked, forgetting the pain in her hand and her annoyance.

“Why do you have wands?” She asked.

“We thought they might be of some use to you,” he replied. She blinked in surprise. “You said you were defenceless without your wand, so if you had a spare, it would be unexpected.”

“Yes, you’re right, that is extremely helpful, the only problem being each wand is unique, it is said no two are the same and if they are it’s incredibly rare. Wands are very specific, they are loyal to only their intended witch or wizard. My wand, in particular, it was made over a century ago, thousands of witches and wizards have touched it before I found it, or it found me, I should say.”

“You won’t be able to use them?” Alec frowned, looking disappointed that their idea was of no use to her.

“Not necessarily,” she bit her lip in thought, trying to think of the best way to describe it. “Some wands’ allegiance can be won if you won it during a duel and you defeated the owner. But still, they will never truly be yours and they will never truly be loyal to you. For that reason, this makes spell casting unpredictable as the wand may not be able to channel the magic you want it to. Over time, if you continue practising you may have a backup wand, but it could take years. I already have a second wand.”

“You do?” They chorused.

“Yes, before I was rescued from the enemy camp, I was able to get my hands on the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry was able to get the wands of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix is the right hand of the Dark Lord, and we discovered that she had one of his immortal objects hidden away in her bank vault at Gringotts. Gringotts is impenetrable, the security being so advanced it makes it so, as well as the magic surrounding the building dating back to the time of its foundation. Using the PolyJuice Potion, I turned myself into Bellatrix and with her wand, I was able to break into her bank vault, we got the object and we were double-crossed by a goblin that aided us in getting into the building. We unexpectedly escaped on the back of the blind dragon that tried to flay us alive and then eat us.”

They stared in surprise and her lip twitched in amusement.

“Bellatrix’s wand has been used for nothing but dark magic and therefore, every time I try to cast a spell that isn’t dark in nature, I’m having difficulty. It’s a battle of wills, at the moment, we’re even in score.” They snorted at her. “The qualities of a wand differ depending on their makings; their length, the wood, the core, the wand crafter themselves. Each factor affects the wand. For example, wands that contain a unicorn hair core are very difficult to turn to the dark arts as unicorns are one of the purest magical creatures to exist. It’s said that if you are to slay a creature of such innocence, that you are to be cursed for the rest of your life in a state that is neither living nor dead.”

“A dragon heartstring core is the most susceptible to being turned to the dark arts. Although they are known to produce powerful wands and flamboyant spells and due to their temperamental nature, they are also prone to accidents. Now, a phoenix feather core is a very rare substance to have in a wand. They are known to produce powerful magics and to act of its own accord in times of trouble. Since a phoenix is one of the most independent and detached magical creatures to exist, it’s extremely hard for a person to win the wand’s allegiance and it’s a rare occurrence for that to happen. I know, it’s a lot to take in,” she said, seeing their confused but intrigued expressions. “How many do you have?” 

“Nine,” Alec answered.

She let out a slow whistle of appreciation. “You’ve been busy,” she commented with a light laugh.

“We thought about what you said, we tried to take as many out as we could. We had to summon them more than once.” Demetri responded and she raised an eyebrow in response. “Their blood, it was... _Strange_ ,” he grimaced.

“That’s likely due to the dark aura surrounding them. It seeps into their very soul, their body and their bloodstream.”

“We couldn’t stomach much of it, so we tried with several others, some weren’t as bad as others, but in general, they were all awful.”

She made a humming sound.

“I don’t suppose you took out any Death Eaters, did you?”

“There were three wearing skull masks, the other six looked as though they hadn’t bathed in weeks.”

“Three Death Eaters and six snatchers, all in the space of a couple of hours, consider me impressed, boys.”

~000~000~000~

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

“Last time I checked, Ronald, you’re not my mother. I’m of age _and_ I’m older than you. You are not my keeper, so keep your nose out of my business,” she snapped. She was getting tired of the arguing. He seemed to go out of his way to antagonize her.

“Hermione, you’ve been gone for an hour, we were just worried,” Harry spoke softly.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling Alec and Demetri move closer to her.

“Alright, look, Alec and Demetri are able to go a few weeks without needing to feed... Don’t start, Ronald, they need blood, we need food and water, get over it!” She snapped at him, unaware of the occupants flittering into the room after hearing their voices. “They had fed before coming here and they were able to go another two weeks without needing to feed again, yet they need to be at their strongest for the battle tomorrow and for that, they need to feed.”

“How can you condone this?!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked and Hermione turned her head, her expression completely fed up. She was tired of this argument being rehashed, it was pointless. 

“The same way you provide food and water so your children may survive,” she replied, her voice taking an icy chill. “We need food and water, they need blood. You need to get over your prejudice, you’re no better than those that follow _Him_.” Mrs. Weasley gasped in outrage but Hermione had meant what she’d said and she wasn’t taking it back. “I took Alec and Demetri to a secure location, and rather than feeding on innocent muggles, they said the Taboo.” Everyone blinked at them. “They took down _nine_ of his followers, three Death Eaters and six snatchers. That’s nine less in His army that we have to fight against, _and_ ,” she took the wands from Demetri and threw them in a pile on the floor for everyone to see. “They ensured they didn’t suffer any pain, they were given a quick death and ensured their wands weren’t damaged. They kept them for us, as they believed it was unfair that you would be defenceless if you were to lose your wand in a duel. They could’ve destroyed them yet they kept them as a thoughtful gesture they thought you would appreciate. If you’re not going to show them the respect they have earned, nor the kindness, then I’m ashamed to be affiliated with the lot of you.” She let her words hang in the air. “I’m going to bed, you may fight amongst yourselves over the wands _they_ acquired for you.”

She stormed off, heading up the stairs and to her bedroom. When the door closed behind Alec, she threw up locking and silencing wards and threw herself onto the bed.

“You didn’t have to do that, Hermione,” Demetri’s voice interrupted her silent fuming.

She sat up and turned her attention to them as they took seats on the chairs.

“Yes, I did. The way they are treating you is only slightly better than the way I am treated by the other side. You cannot help what you are or what you are forced to do to survive and if they can’t see that, they’re as bad as Him and his followers. I won’t stand for you being disrespected,” she vowed before she stood and silently stalked to her bathroom, leaving behind their stunned and awed expressions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Saturday 2nd May 1998**

It was the early hours of the morning when Alec and Demetri were alerted to something not being right with Hermione. Over the last week, they had grown accustomed to watching her down a potion –which they didn’t know the purpose of as they never asked to respect her privacy- and they would listen to her even breathing and steady heartbeat as she slept peacefully through the night. She barely shifted during the night, if only to turn onto her side or pull the cover closer around herself.

But this night, they knew something was different. They hadn’t thought of it as important when she didn’t remove a potion from her bedside table, they had assumed that it was just a potion for healing and she no longer needed it. It occurred to them that something was different as when she fell asleep, they couldn’t hear her heartbeat or the little puffs of air leaving her mouth during her sleep.

The real difference came when from the corner of their eyes they caught the movement of Hermione tossing and turning in her sleep, her back arching off the bed and her mouth open. Demetri had seen this before and he knew what was happening, yet he couldn’t hear anything. Much to Alec’s confusion, Demetri flew from his chair and over to Hermione’s bed and the moment he reached it, he felt himself shudder as a pulse of magic washed over him and Hermione’s screams suddenly filled his ears.

He reached out to touch her, and like that night at the castle, he found himself standing on the end of her wand.

“It’s just me,” he said softly, holding his hands up to show he meant her no harm.

She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to calm down, taking deep steadying breaths as she lowered her arm. She brought her hands up to her cheeks and wiped away the falling tears before opening them and both Demetri and Alec came into her view, both sporting worried and confused expressions.

“A Silencing Charm,” she explained, absentmindedly conjuring a glass and filling it with water, much to their amazement. “It’s used to keep conversations private, depending on the charm you use, anyone outside the radius the charm protects will either hear nothing at all or a buzzing sound. Nothing can penetrate the sound barrier, not even superior hearing such as yours.”

Demetri perched himself on the edge of the bed beside her and Alec watched his movements before doing the same, sitting on her other side.

“This is the first time you’ve had a nightmare since Volterra,” Demetri commented softly.

“No, it’s not,” she shook her head, turning her attention to the blood that was seeping from her ‘Mudblood’ scar. She siphoned off the blood, summoned healing paste and bandages and tended to it. “I was emotionally exhausted the night that member of the guard attacked me and so I slept through the night. During the journey here, I cast a Silencing Charm around my room, and since I’ve been back, I’ve been taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion and it is aptly named. It prevents you from dreaming in which it prevents nightmares, too. I didn’t take it tonight.”

“Why not?” Alec probed.

“It’s addictive, you have to be careful with the amount ingested, no more than a couple a week and I’ve already pushed my luck with taking six doses in the last week alone. I can’t have any more until the remaining potions have been cleansed from my system and that can take weeks.”

“Why did you place a sound barrier around yourself?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you or be a burden to you by taking up your time.”

Alec’s and Demetri’s eyes flickered to each other and then back to her, the ruby-red colouring glowing in the dark of the room.

“Hermione, you can have as much of our time as you want,” Demetri told her softly.

She blinked in surprise before releasing a little sigh and then lying down, pulling the covers over herself. Their hands rested on top of the covers and Hermione slipped her hands into theirs without thought and they each gave her a comforting squeeze. They stayed by her side as her eyes closed, as her breathing evened out and they didn’t leave until she next woke.

They were content to watch her sleep peacefully whilst she held their hands in her sleep.

~000~000~000

The day had gone by in a flurry of planning, preparing, and practising shielding charms and offensive spells. The house was overrun with Order members, some of which Hermione hadn’t even met before that day. The only time anyone took a breather or short respite was when Mrs. Weasley forced them to sit and have something to eat so no one would be fighting on an empty stomach.

Hermione immediately noticed a difference in the way the others were treating Alec and Demetri. It was obvious they still didn’t like them, yet they were civil and polite, and Hermione had seen some of them practising with the wands she had thrown on the ground the previous night. They had considered her words and they had listened.

She knew they didn’t like Alec and Demetri but at least she didn’t have to spend her time throwing up a shield or arguing with someone. For the time being, she would take the victory as she had a battle to prepare for.

She sat outside the house in the fields, looking up at the sky as sunset was slowly beginning to set in, hues and pinks, oranges and yellows bathing her from above. They were leaving the moment the sun disappeared and night fell and everyone had their own parts to play in the plan. Hermione’s was instrumental and it was stupidly dangerous as always.

She shifted when the two figures of her vampires sat on either side of her.

“We leave soon,” Alec stated.

She turned her head slightly in his direction, seeing that he was no longer in the muggle clothes she’d been supplying them with over the week, but he was now dressed in his Volturi Guard robes and cloak once again. Turning her head in the other direction she saw Demetri dressed the same, although Alec’s cloak was a slightly darker grey than Demetri’s.

It had been decided that although dressing them in muggle clothing or wizarding robes would be an advantageous, it was also helpful that they dress in their robes as the no-mad vampires would recognise who they were and hopefully, they would flee the battlefield in fear, dropping Voldemort’s numbers by thirty once Alec and Demetri were seen. They could then focus their attention on helping to incapacitate the others following Voldemort.

“Yes, we do,” she agreed, her eyes lifting to the sky once more.

“Why are you out here and not spending the last moments you may have with those that you care for?”

She caught Demetri glaring at Alec for his slightly insensitive words, but if she were honest, she found it amusing.

“I said my goodbyes to Harry and Ron a long time ago, as I did to Remus. Today I visited with Tonks and Teddy and I spoke with the Weasleys and Kingsley. I have said all I have to say to them, and they me,” she said softly. “So, right now, I’m taking comfort in the silence and potentially watching my last sunset.”

“Don’t say that,” Demetri chided, a slight snarl to his tone.

“I’m being rational. I never expected to see my eighteenth birthday, yet I did. I never expected to survive my capture and torture, yet I did. I never expected for the war to be so close to being over, regardless of who is left standing, yet it will be. I am the second biggest target in all of this and no one is going to be merciful if I should find myself in a duel with them. I will either survive by the skin of my teeth, or I will die. I don’t fear death, and if it should claim me, then I won’t fight it. I’m so very tired,” she sighed and they noted that she _did_ sound tired.

Demetri took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze and she tilted her head to lean against Alec’s shoulder, being grateful for the comfort they were offering.

“I’m tired of being the one that has to bail everyone out of trouble. I’m tired of being the one that everyone goes to for information, I’m expected to know everything and I can’t, it’s impossible. I’m tired of being the one that is expected to keep everyone alive. I’m tired of being the strong one. I’m just tired,” she muttered with her eyes closed, but she forced them to open so she wouldn’t miss the sunset. “The odds of me surviving this battle are slim and so, I am watching the sunset as it is likely to be the last I will ever witness.”

“You aren’t going to die,” Demetri promised.

“We won’t allow it,” Alec confirmed, slipping his hand into her free one, relishing in the difference between her warm skin and his ice-cold skin.

“I am _not_ a priority,” she told them. “There are hundreds of underage children at Hogwarts and the majority of them will be escorted to safety and protected by Order members and older students, but there is bound to be some that will get caught in the crossfire. If you are to see them, your job is to get them somewhere safe, you’re the only ones that have the speed and strength to do so. And if you see someone on our side struggling, you are to help them. If not, you take down as many of the bastards as you can. You can’t protect me.”

“Yes, we can,” Alec argued.

“Fine, you _won’t_ protect me.”

“We will,” Demetri argued.

“I will not _allow_ you to,” she fired back, seeing their far from pleased expressions. “I am going to be in the heart of the battle and I have my own tasks to complete, I need you elsewhere, where you can do the most good, where you can show people they are wrong for their prejudice towards you. If they see you protecting the innocent and helping us, it will be easier for the laws to be changed as they will have witnessed your actions. I may not have seen as many wars or battles as you have, but I have been fighting for my life and for the lives of others since I was twelve, and for a human, those seven years are a long time. I know what I’m doing and I’m not going into this battle unprepared, I am confident in my abilities, but there is always someone better than you and I may meet them and they may cause my downfall, if it happens, then so be it.”

~000~000~000~

“Quickly, through here,” Aberforth Dumbledore rushed out in one breath. “They’re coming!”

Ron and Harry went through the secret passageway first and she peered over her shoulder at him.

“Thank you, Aberforth, we couldn’t have done this without you,” she spoke.

He made a grumbling sound of protest. “Just make sure you take down as many of those bastards as possible,” he said gruffly.

Hermione nodded before turning and climbing into the passageway, knowing that Alec and Demetri were following behind her.

“Where is this leading?” Alec asked.

“This passageway will lead us into Hogwarts through the Room of Requirements,” she explained, a smile tugging at her mouth. This was what she needed; a distraction and there was no better distraction than sharing your knowledge with someone else. “It’s a part of the castle that exists but only a few know it does and even fewer know its location and how to use it. It will provide anything that you need. A lot of the students including many of our friends were forced to return despite it being run by Death Eaters. From what I’ve been told, they’ve been forcing students to learn how to torture each other and if they refuse, then not only are they tortured, but so is anyone that they seem to care for, siblings, friends, partners. The members of the D.A, -the illegal resistance group we instigated a couple of years ago- have taken it upon themselves to protect the younger students, and the Room of Requirement has been helping them to. The castle is literally protecting them and it’s fighting back against being run by Death Eaters,” she smiled at them over her shoulder and they blinked in surprise.

“Did I not mention the castle is sentient?” They both shook their heads. “Ah, sorry about that, I should’ve remembered to warn you. The castle’s sentient.” They both snorted. “Moving staircases, hidden passageways and classrooms, talking portraits, ghosts as house mascots, you know, the usual,” she shrugged, not seeing their surprised and amused looks as they were behind her.

Her hearing picked up on the excited chatter and cheers up ahead and she felt herself smile as she stepped out of the tunnel and into the well-lit room. It appeared to be the room they had used for the D.A with stone walls and flooring, large glass windows, practice dummies in the corner and targets on the walls, except there were hammocks everywhere in the room.

“HERMIONE!”

She groaned as she suddenly found herself in a bone-crushing hug with vivid red hair trying to choke her.

“Ginny,” she laughed joyously, squeezing back just as hard when she got her bearings back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Ginny beamed, pulling back from Hermione and her eyes sweeping over her.

“You look awful.”

“Thanks, Gin, you always know what to say,” Hermione snarked.

“I have six brothers, it’s a talent,” she grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Now, Hermione, tell me who the dishy males are currently stood _protectively_ behind you.”

“Ginny!” Hermione scolded through laughter as she turned her head to see Demetri and Alec’s slightly surprised expressions as they took in their surroundings, as well as Ginny’s words.

“You’ve heard of the Volturi?” She questioned her redheaded friend.

“Obviously, mum used to tell me stories about them when I was younger so I would behave, but with brothers like the twins, that’s not really possible.”

Hermione chuckled. “Well, this is Demetri and Alec, they are members of the Volturi Guard and Coven.”

Ginny took the slightest step back and her smile faltered a little, but other than that, she appeared to be fine.

“Well, that’s the best reaction we’ve had yet,” Hermione said lightly, causing the two vampires to snort. “We are now allied with the Volturi and Alec and Demetri are here to help. With their aid, the chances of us actually winning this war are better than ever.”

“Gifts?” Ginny questioned.

Hermione beamed at her in response for knowing they’d have gifts, unlike Ronald had. “Demetri is the best tracker to exist, he can find anyone in the word from simply coming into contact with them, his gift is more useful for finding certain people on the battlefield or fugitives afterwards. But he’s a great warrior, too; he can take out twenty people in the space of sixty seconds.” Ginny blinked, Hermione smiled proudly and Demetri stood a little taller. “And Alec, his gift allows him to mentally block the senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch, leaving the opponent in a state in which they are completely vulnerable and unable to even blink.”

Ginny blinked in surprise before giving her head a shake. “We’re winning this war,” she declared.

“Ginny,” Hermione sighed.

“What? I’m not being optimistic, I’m telling the truth. We _are_ going to win this war.”

“Ginny...”

“Say it. Say we’re going to win this war.”

“No, Ginny, we...”

“Say it,” Ginny demanded, her hands on her hips and wearing a look on her face that was terrifyingly similar to Mrs. Weasley’s.

“We’re going to win this war,” Hermione sighed in defeat.

“There’s my girl, nice to have you back,” Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled at her, gave her another hug before disappearing into the crowd of students, just as Hermione was surrounded by everyone and cheers, as they all spoke to her excitedly and she smiled; it was good to be home.

“Hermione!”

She turned, seeing the figure pushing his way through the crowd but when they saw him they departed, leaving them alone.

“Neville!” Hermione laughed joyously as his much taller frame scooped her up into a hug and she heard the low snarls coming from Alec and Demetri.

She pulled back from Neville and turned slightly, arching an eyebrow at them in question but seeing they were too busy glaring at Neville murderously to notice. She frowned but turned back to Neville, her smile reappearing.

“Neville, I am so proud of you!” She gushed.

He blushed and shifted on his feet, ducking his head.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“No, Neville, I’m honestly so proud of you. I know what you did, you were the first to rebel against the Death Eaters and everyone followed. You’ve kept everyone safe and you’ve protected them and I know you’ve been giving them hell,” she smiled. “You once had your doubts that you belonged in Gryffindor, Neville, I can’t think of anyone who is better suited to Gryffindor than you.” His face flamed red and she chuckled at the sight. “You’re a hero and you’re a Gryffindor, and don’t you let anyone tell you any differently.” He nodded. “Promise me.”

“Promise,” he mumbled, clearing his throat and she smiled at him. “What’s the plan?” He stood taller and looked at her determinedly.

“The plan? Which one? There’s several.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything different from the great Hermione Granger,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

“The plan involves you and Seamus.”

“I ‘eard meh name,” the distinctive sound of Seamus’ Irish accent flittered to their ears from nearby.

“Seamus!” Hermione called excitedly as she pulled the Irishman into a hug, once again earning snarls from the two vampires behind her, which no one else seemed to be paying attention to.

“So, where’ve ya been, Lass?” He questioned, grinning down at her when she drew back from him.

“Oh, you know, here and there. Being on the run, breaking into the Ministry, being captured and then rescued and breaking into Gringotts.”

They both blinked at her before Seamus laughed. “So the usual,” he commented and she smiled sadly.

“Say, Seamus, have you blown anything up recently?”

“No,” he said sadly and she and Neville sniggered at him.

“Perfect, let’s rectify that.”

The answering grins she received were wide and excited, even as an announcement went through the entire castle summoning all students to the great hall.

The plan had already been set in motion. It was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Saturday 2nd May 1998**

“ _Protego_!” Hermione called, projecting her shield in front of the cowering first year that had been backed up to a stone wall of the castle.

The less than friendly Severing Curse slammed into the shield and ricocheted to the left, slamming into the back of a figure dressed in dark robes and a Death Eater mask. The curse must’ve been stronger than she thought as the moment it hit the robed figure, he let out a scream of agony before collapsing to the ground. If he was dead, she didn’t bother checking.

The battle had been ongoing for the past few hours. Many were dead and even more were injured and holed up in the great hall where Madame Pomphrey was busy patching up their members before they headed back into battle. The great hall was under a lot of protection to prevent the other side from getting in and killing the vulnerable and their healers.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. Harry’s presence had thrown a spanner in the works for the Death Eaters running the castle. McGonagall had duelled Snape until he left the castle’s grounds and the rest of the Death Eaters fled, the Order gaining control of Hogwarts. Everyone had cheered and rejoiced but it was short-lived when they realised that the easy part of the plan was over. Next, was the battle.

The students were taken and hidden away, only those that were of age and that could be trusted were allowed to stay and fight, some were sent to defend the younger students in the dungeons and others stayed in the great hall as everyone prepared for the arrival of Voldemort. And they hadn’t waited long.

Barely five minutes later, Voldemort’s voice had rung out, demanding Harry be handed over to him and that everyone would be spared if they did so. No one took notice.

Professors and students ran onto the grounds of Hogwarts, using their magic to summon the strongest protective wards Hermione had ever seen, and it wouldn’t have been possible if there weren’t nearly two hundred Order members, professors and students pouring their magic, their fears and hopes into casting the spells. It was a beautiful sight and Hermione couldn’t have been any prouder of her fellow peers, Order members and professors.

She had given Neville and Seamus the signal and they snuck off to complete their own part in the battle. Hermione had gained the attention of everyone and told them of Alec and Demetri and the reactions she received weren’t pleasant, mostly consisting of everyone gasping in horror, stepping back with looks of terror on their faces and holding their wands tightly, but at least there were no hexes thrown.

She had defended them, much to the surprise of everyone, not because she had defended them, because that was her thing, wasn’t it, the protector of the misunderstood? No, they were surprised by her clear _protectiveness_ over Alec and Demetri, and by the time she’d finished yelling, no one had dared to question her, nor to consider offing them during the battle and blaming the other side. No harm was to come to them under the threat of Hermione’s wand. Professor McGonagall had watched her with intrigue afterwards but was otherwise too busy being informed of the plans that had been thought up.

And that, Voldemort and his followers broke through the protective wards and were able to enter on to the grounds. A deafening bang was heard and the ground shuddered as Neville and Seamus blew up the bridge, preventing it as a point of entry on foot and also taking down nearly fifty of His followers.

Hermione would’ve counted it a win but the numbers of Voldemort’s forces had been severely misjudged. They had expected a quarter of a thousand, but there was at _least_ double that and more continued to arrive, likely coming through other parts of Europe as they knew Voldemort had been recruiting outside of Britain.

She didn’t have time to analyse the situation as she threw herself into battle, Demetri and Alec disappearing from her side when the no-mad vampires made an appearance. There were forty by her count, likely more, but half of them had turned and fled after seeing them, the other half stayed. They tried to avoid Alec and Demetri and focus on the many bleeding humans that were surrounding them but it didn’t take long for them to do away with the remaining vampires. Alec using his ability to subdue ten vampires at one point and Demetri quickly dealt with them before setting them on fire. Within an hour all of the vampires were dealt with and they turned their attention to the werewolves, which, she knew they’d a little fun with.

She, Harry and Ron had located and destroyed Ravenclaw’s diadem and it hadn’t been easy, they’d nearly died in the process and had to rescue Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She was only glad Alec and Demetri had been too busy with the other vampires to notice her disappearance or the fact she had been covered in soot, parts of her clothes had been singed and burnt and she smelled like smoke.

She’d been trying to make her way towards the girl’s bathroom on the second floor for the last hour and she was no closer to achieving her target. It was her job to get into the Chamber, find a basilisk fang and destroy Hufflepuff’s cup, but every time she got closer to her destination, she was brought into a duel, she was forced to step in and help someone else or she had to protect a wandering student that had gotten lost, trying to make their way to safety. Just as she had done now.

“What’s your name?” She asked the cowering boy softly.

“C-c-ca-rl,” he stuttered out, his body shaking in fright.

“I’m Hermione.”

“I k-know,” he nodded.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe,” she said, holding her hand out. He took it without hesitation and she quickly pulled him through the throng of duellers and to the castle. “Duck!” She yelled and they both ducked, just as the Killing Curse went flying over their heads.

A bang rang out and Hermione saw rubble heading straight for them but she didn’t have time to move them. Instead, she covered the frightened boy with her own body to take the brunt of the force, but nothing hit her, and she was suddenly aware that arms were wrapped around her and a body was covering hers.

Somehow, she knew who it was. The body pulled back from hers and she lifted her head, seeing that Demetri was kneeled beside her with a concerned expression.

She breathed out in relief. “I’m fine, _we’re_ fine,” she corrected, her gaze locked onto his. “Thank you,” she said, and she took his proffered hand and he helped her to stand up whilst Carl clung to her and hid behind her.

It was the first time she had properly laid eyes on him since the start of the battle and much to her amusement and slight annoyance, there wasn’t a hair out of place, even his robes looked as immaculate as ever. But herself, that was a different matter. She was covered in dirt and blood, cuts and burns littered her body and her clothes were torn and dirty. Loose curls were escaping their restraint and she knew he would be able to smell the smoke on her. _No wonder he looked worried_ , she thought.

“I promise, I’m fine,” she said softly and she felt Carl shift behind her. “Demetri, can you get Carl to safety?”

He hesitated, appearing to not want to leave her but he nodded, and in the blink of an eye, they were both gone.

Hermione turned and fought her way through the battlefield and she sighed when she finally reached the entrance hall of the castle. She darted in between duels, throwing spells and curses over her shoulder whenever she could and she reached the second floor, which was surprisingly empty, but she didn’t question why, everyone avoided Moaning Myrtle, even the Dark Lord’s followers.

“What are you doing?”

She startled, spinning around with her wand in hand but the spell that was on the tip of her tongue died off when she saw Demetri.

“I have something I need to do.”

“In a bathroom?” He questioned, frowning.

“It’s not just a bathroom, and you should be helping the others.”

“They’re doing fine, Alec’s with them, I’m here to help you.”

She sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to leave. “Fine, but don’t get in the way,” she told him. “What I’m about to do is stupid _and_ dangerous.”

He frowned but followed her into the bathroom, watching as she stopped in front of the sinks and a series of hisses left her and his eyes widened in surprise when one of the sinks suddenly opened up to reveal a passageway.

“What is that language? I can’t recall it and I’m able to speak over fifty languages.”

“Really?” She asked awe-like and his mouth twitched into a smile and he nodded.

She shook her head climbing into the passageway and much to his surprise, she sat herself down, holding onto the top of the opening with both hands.

“It’s known as Parseltongue, or the snake language. It’s an incredibly rare talent that allows you to communicate with snakes and it’s associated with dark wizards. Salazar Slytherin was the only known Parselmouth in Europe until the Dark Lord was born and he inherited it from his mother, who was a direct descendent of the Founder himself. Harry is also able to speak Parseltongue and we don’t know why. You can’t learn the language, you have to be born with it. Harry was able to teach me a few phrases during our time on the run.” With that, she propelled herself forward and he blinked slowly before quickly following her, and much to his surprise, he slid down the passageway like it was a children’s slide.

He reached the bottom to see bones of dead rats and other rodents littering the ground, the smell of damp and dust overwhelmed his sense of smell and his eyes glowed in the dark until Hermione flicked her wand and the torches that lined the walls were filled with flickering flames.

“Where are we?” He asked, following her down the long pathway.

“The Chamber of Secrets. Millennia ago, the four Founders of Hogwarts had a disagreement regarding the students that should be allowed to attend and learn the ways of magic. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor believed that all those that possessed magic should be allowed to learn how to control and utilise it, but Salazar Slytherin disagreed. He believed that only those that had magical ancestry should be allowed to learn magic. When the other Founders refused to expel any students that were first magical generation users, he built a secret chamber under the school and inside it, he hid a creature that only he could control, and its purpose was to kill those that did not have ‘Pureblood.’ He left and before he could return to command the creature to kill all those that were ‘unworthy’ of magic, he died.”

They stopped at a stone wall with a strange carving on it, a man with a snake coming out of his mouth and the tail of the snake in its mouth. Hermione made some more hissing sounds and the stone wall suddenly opened into a chamber, a large stone pathway down the middle with water on either side of it as well as several large snake heads, and there was a large stone statue of a man’s head which was likely of Slytherin himself.

“What is that?” He asked, looking down at the strange object on the ground as they walked past it.

“Slytherin was a Parselmouth, and he hid a creature down here to command to kill those he deemed unworthy.”

“You’re trying to tell me it’s a _snake_?”

“No, it’s the shedded skin.”

He faltered in his steps, looking down at it once again as they had yet to come to the end of it. “How big is this snake?”

“Oh, twenty feet, maybe bigger,” she replied airily.

He made a sound of surprise and she giggled at his response, warming his ice-cold heart.

“Don’t worry, it’s dead. This creature is known as a basilisk and it kills by looking you in the eyes. This is the creature that put me in a catatonic state back when I was thirteen, Harry killed it so there’s no danger of it lurking around the hidden tunnels.”

His eyes widened when they came to the skeleton of the creature and it was _huge_. He blinked several times just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. She laughed at him and drew his attention.

“You thought I was joking, didn’t you?”

He nodded dumbly and she shook her head at him before getting to the ground and plucking a tooth from the skull of the huge skeleton.

Her beaded bag appeared in her hand and she fished around inside until she pulled out Hufflepuff’s cup, placing it on the ground.

“You may want to stand back,” she warned. He watched her curiously and did as she asked.

She took a deep breath and held up the tooth and with both hands, she brought it down to the cup.

She knew it was going to be difficult to destroy it. She was prepared for it to fight back. She was prepared to see her friends and family dead on the ground, as it used her deepest fear against her.

But she was not prepared to see both Alec and Demetri on the ground in a pile of severed limbs. Their beautiful faces were disfigured, claw marks over their cheeks and their eyes missing, leaving gaping black holes.

Suddenly, the limbs rose from the ground and put themselves back together, looking like a mismatched zombie.

“It’s your fault,” Demetri crooned softly. “If you had protected us, we would still be here.”

“You brought us into this mess, we should’ve never agreed to help. I wish we had never met you,” Alec spoke cruelly, a sneer on his face.

“We hate you!” They both chanted, over and over and over again.

Hermione hadn’t realised she was crying until a cold hand brushed her shoulder and her head turned, her eyes locking onto the horrified face of Demetri, staring at her in worry. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn’t hear his words.

She turned her attention back to the cup and with all the strength she had, she brought down the tooth and speared it through the cup. She fell onto her arse as the inky black fog poured from the cup with a piercing screech, and then, it was gone.

She dropped the tooth to the ground and her eyes landed on Demetri, he was crouched beside her, his wide eyes staring at where the black fog had once been before turning back to her. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione threw herself at him, gripping him tightly and sobbing into his chest, he held her close to him, running a hand over her back comfortingly and he waited until she was ready.

“I’m s-sorry,” she sobbed. “I’ll d-do bet-ter, I-I prom-ise. Ple-ase do-n’t ha-ate me,” she begged.

He frowned at her words. “I don’t hate you,” he said softly. “How could I? You’re the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met.”

She hiccupped and wiped her nose on her sleeve, taking deep breaths.

“You don’t hate me?” She whispered, sounding vulnerable.

“I don’t hate you,” he confirmed.

She pulled back from him, looking up and into his ruby-red eyes, still bright from his feeding the previous night.

“Promise?”

He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, she didn’t flinch under the ice-cold touch of his skin, in fact, much to his awe, her eyes fluttered closed when he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

“I promise, I don’t hate you and I could never hate you,” he said tenderly, almost lovingly.

She blinked in surprise when he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead and she held in her gasp as his cold lips brushed her warm skin.

“And Alec?” She asked timidly.

“Alec could never hate you either, _glykó sýntrofo,_ ” he murmured softly. She blinked at the foreign term; she didn’t even recognise the language. One day she would ask him what he’d said. “Now, will you tell me what just happened?”

“The cup was one of the objects the Dark Lord had encased a fragment of his soul in. When you try to destroy them, they fight back in any way that will prevent you from killing it.”

“What did it do to you?” H asked softly but his eyes were dancing with fury, as if he wanted to kill the Dark Lord himself for causing her so much turmoil.

“It showed me my worst fear.”

“And that is?”

She shook her head, refusing to answer. The Dark Lord’s voice rang out informing them that all of his followers were to pull back to allow them to heal their injured and bury their dead, and they had an hour to hand over Harry.

 _Not bloody likely,_ she thought. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

“We better get to the great hall, I need to tell Harry and Ron that we’ve almost done it, all that’s left is Nagini and then the Dark Lord can be killed. Tonight will be the only chance we have at destroying him, and trust me, it’s not going to be an easy task. The Dark Lord is _the_ most powerful dark wizard to exist; it’s why he is feared by the entire world. All magical communities know of him and they know that if he is not defeated, he will have control of the world in less than a decade. He will start with enslaving Half-bloods, killing Muggleborns and Muggles and anyone that opposes him. He’ll then move onto magical creatures, werewolves, vampires, centaurs, any that he does not consider to be human. He is a threat to not only our way of life, but to our existence. He _must_ be destroyed, I don’t want to live in a world in which he rules, and to be perfectly honest, I doubt I’d be allowed to.”

He reluctantly removed his hands from her face when she drew back and rose to her feet before she tore the remaining fangs from the skull of the basilisk and slipped them into her beaded bag.

“Basilisk venom is extremely hard to come by, and the fangs and venom can be used in many potions to strengthen them or alter their properties. They may come in handy,” she explained before leading the way back down the passage and to the entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Saturday 2nd May 1998**

“Who is it?” Hermione asked sadly, seeing the distraught looks on Harry’s and Ron’s faces as she approached them in the great hall.

They were in the same state as her, both covered in blood and dirt, wearing torn and bloody clothing and they were littered with burns and cuts, Ron had a swollen eye and Harry was favouring his left leg.

“Flitwick and Sprout died five minutes ago and Seamus is in a coma.”

Hermione’s heart clenched and she swallowed back the ache in her throat as she forced herself not to cry. She would have time to grieve later if she survived, and if she didn’t, then she’d see them in the afterlife.

She sniffled and nodded.

“The cup’s been destroyed.”

“Nice job, ‘Mione,” Harry praised with a small smile, “We haven’t been able to get anywhere near Nagini, we haven’t even seen her.”

She frowned. “He can use the connection between the two of you to cause you pain and to communicate,” she thought aloud. “In theory, you should be able to do the same.”

Harry frowned, too. “What’re you saying?”

“You can use your connection to locate Him. Where he is, the snake is, too.”

He blinked slowly. “But I don’t know _how_ to use the connection.”

“Just focus on him, force your way into his mind like he does with you. All we need is a couple of seconds for you to be able to see where he is and given our current circumstances, he won’t think to expect it and therefore won’t be protected against it.”

His frown deepened but he slowly nodded and closed his eyes tightly, a concentrated, determined expression crossing his face. He hissed in pain, his hand coming up to press against his scar and when Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, his eyes flew open.

“I know where they are.”

~000~000~000~

“Take it,” Snape’s voice shook and so did his hand as he pointed to the tear falling down his face.

“Memories,” she whispered in realisation before quickly finding a vial and handing it to Harry for him to collect it. “Go, Harry, I’ll stay with him,” she instructed. Harry nodded before leaving out of the shack and heading back to the castle, taking Ron with him.

Hermione shuffled closer to Snape and fished out the medical supplies Alec had given her for the journey back to England. She put pressure on the bite wound were blood was dribbling from the puncture wounds and she covered it with some gauze, trying not to panic whilst racking her brain for a way to save him.

“Why can’t I just die in peace?”

“Be quiet and you’ll have your peace,” she shot back.

Much to her surprise a chuckle left him.

“You and that smart mouth, you’re too clever for your own good.”

“It’s going to save your life,” she argued.

“The venom is in my bloodstream, I’ll be dead in minutes.”

“Venom,” she muttered to herself. “Venom, venom, venom,” she repeated, mulling it over in her head. “Professor, you’re a genius!” She cried joyously.

She summoned a basilisk fang from her beaded bag and he cried out in agony when she unexpectedly stuck the pointed tip into the wound, holding it in place for a few moments before pulling back and much to her delight, black goo began to pour from his wound.

His eyes were drooping. “Nagini is a Horcrux which can be destroyed by basilisk venom. The basilisk venom is destroying Nagini’s venom and removing it from your system,” she explained and he gave her a look of surprise before his eyes closed.

She ran her wand over him, sighing when she saw that he was just unconscious and she covered him with a blanket to keep him warm before warding the shack to prevent anyone from getting in and she left back to the castle.

~000~000~000~

The battle had resumed. Many more were dead and injured. Harry had disappeared and she had lost sight of Ron. She was duelling a hooded figure but she found an opening in his weak Shielding Charm and he dropped to the ground, unconscious and bound.

She ran down the corridor and rounded the corner, slamming straight into a member of Greyback’s pack. She fell backwards, landing on the stone floor and she only just managed to not bang her head, because Merlin, she couldn’t deal with a headache as well as the rest of her aching body.

“Mudblood!” The tall and imposing figure growled, a smile pulling at his mouth. “My Alpha’s been looking everywhere for you. My reward for bringing you to him will be worth my weight in gold.”

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up but before he could do anything else, there was a blur and before her eyes, the nameless werewolf had been slammed into the stone wall, a crater formed beneath him and he was pinned to the wall with an olive-pale hand around his throat.

That hand belonged to Demetri.

He looked murderous. Furious. His eyes were black. His face contorted in unrestrained rage. His fangs were bared and she would swear she could see his fingers twitching around the werewolf’s throat.

It occurred to her that she should be frightened, terrified, horrified and yet she wasn’t. She thought that although he looked truly frightening, it was oddly beautiful. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe the torture she’d endured was slowly turning her insane, but to her, he looked beautiful.

“Dead or alive?” He questioned, his voice coming out in a snarl but she knew it wasn’t aimed at her.

She stepped closer to him, bringing her hand up to rest on the arm that held the werewolf to the wall. He turned his eyes to her. Surprise briefly flickered across his face, surprise that she was willingly so close to him when he knew he was the farthest from being human at this point.

“Whichever you prefer,” she answered. She reached up and placed a kiss to his cheek and he blinked, the rage disappearing from his face momentarily to gaze down at her softly. “Thank you,” she said gently before she removed her hand from his arm and she disappeared around the corner.

~000~000~000~

She still hadn’t been able to find Harry and she just hoped that he hadn’t done anything stupid. Who was she kidding? This was Harry; of course, he’s likely doing something stupid.

“.... Minister, I quit.”

Hermione recognised the voice of Percy Weasley.

“Perce, I haven’t heard you joke since we were...”

Hermione rounded the corner just as a loud explosion made the stone wall fall forward. Right were Fred and Percy were standing.

“NOOOO!” She screamed, a beam of light shooting from her wand and heading straight for the wall in hopes of preventing it from landing on them.

The stone wall slammed to the ground and when the dust settled she could see two figures peeking out from beneath the wall, but they were wearing dark robes.

She turned her head to the left where Percy and Fred stood unharmed and Alec was beside them. Like Demetri, there wasn’t a hair out of place or a single crinkle in his clothing. He looked as angelic as ever.

“Thanks, Sparkles,” Fred grinned, although he looked a little pale at having nearly died. He grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him down the corridor. “Percy made a joke! Georgie, where are you? Percy made a joke! Get the fire whiskey!” He yelled loudly as he disappeared from view.

Alec turned to her and she stared at him.

“You...” She said quietly. “You...” Her feet started walking towards him of their own accord. “You saved my brothers,” she whispered.

And before she could stop herself, she grabbed him by his cloak and pulled herself against him, reaching up on her tiptoes and she pressed her mouth to his. The ice-cold of his lips was a strange feeling against her warm lips but it wasn’t unwelcome. She felt him stiffen against her in surprise before he relaxed and his hands came up to gently settle on her hips.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pulling back from him and running off down the corridor, leaving him standing there stunned.

“What happened to you?” Demetri rounded the corner and stopped beside him.

“She kissed me,” he muttered.

Demetri scowled. “I’ve saved her _twice_ and she only kissed my cheek, what did you do?”

“I saved her brothers,” he nodded to the part of the wall that was now on the ground with two figures peeking out. “One of the twins, the two eared one, and another I didn’t recognise, I think the twin called him Percy.”

“The one she told us about, the one that abandoned them?”

“It must be; he was fighting beside his brother.”

“Curious,” Demetri hummed.

A voice rang out, echoing through the castle and it pulled their attention.

~000~000~000~

“No, no, he’s not dead,” Hermione muttered to herself, pushing herself to the front of the gathered crowd in the entrance courtyard of the castle.

Voldemort stood, as terrifying and hideous as ever, at the front of the Death Eaters and his followers who were crowded behind him. He had a cruel and gleeful smile on his face.

“Harry Potter is dead! He betrayed you. I killed him when I caught him trying to leave you all.”

“No, he isn’t,” Hermione mumbled, shaking her head in denial. Her words were echoed by the crowd that surrounded her, not believing his words either.

When Hagrid came forward, chained up like an animal and with a lifeless Harry in his arms, she didn’t hear the cries of Ginny Weasley or of the hope that was ripped from everyone, as an ear-piercing scream tore from the back of her throat.

“NOOOOO!” Her voice resonated in the silence and was carried by the wind.

Voldemort’s eyes snapped to her, something flickered through his eyes briefly before he smirked at her cruelly.

She didn’t feel herself fall to the ground, nor did she feel the two vampires on either side of her, cradling her between them and trying to soothe her as screams of anguish continued to leave her.

Anger was building within her. Anger she had never felt before. The bullying. The torture. Her parents. The death of good and innocent people and children. The death of those she cared for. The near-deaths of her family. And now, her little brother was dead.

It was swarming inside of her, making her dizzy, making her nauseous. Her entire body felt as though flames were licking at her skin. She could feel her magic pulsing in her blood, in her veins and in every cell and nerve ending. Her magic was congregating to one place inside of her, building and building and waiting to be released.

She was partially aware of Neville stood bravely in front of Him, the Sorting Hat dangling from his hand, and suddenly he held the Sword of Gryffindor.

Voldemort’s wand raised and aimed at Neville before his eyes snapped to her, as did everyone else’s. Why? Because she’d stopped screaming. She was quiet, _too_ quiet.

Alec and Demetri suddenly jumped back from her when her pulsing magic sent an electric shock through their bodies and they observed her silently, cautiously, as she slowly rose to her feet. Tears fell down her face, her hair was in a tangle of bushy ringlets and she stood tall with her hands clenched by her sides, her shoulders squared and her head held high. A soft glow was emitting from her and bright golden sparks were shooting from not only her hair but her skin, too, and they crackled around her, falling to the ground.

And when she spoke, she truly had everyone’s attention.

“You are going to die, Tom Riddle,” her voice was soft and musical, nothing like the screaming she had been doing a few moments beforehand, nothing like her usual tone.

She raised her hand, her arm outstretched and palm facing forward and screams of agony rang out as the first three rows of followers on Voldemort’s left, went up in flames, their clothing being melted into the skin and their bodies burning until they were charred and unrecognisable.

Alec and Demetri noticed that those on their side of the battle took several steps away from her, looking at her in horror and terror. But they stood by her side, watching her in awe.

“Marvellous,” both vampires muttered softly, in a manner like their leader, Aro.

“You are not going to win, you are going to die,” she promised.

Voldemort’s face contorted in fear before he slipped the cool mask back in place and he raised his wand in her direction, the words were on the tip of his tongue but Harry jumped up from Hagrid’s arms and fell to the ground and gasps rang out.

Hermione clicked her fingers, the flames that had been devouring its victims were suddenly extinguished, leaving thirty or so Death Eaters, snatchers and werewolves burnt to a crisp and dead on the ground.

Harry’s eyes flickered to hers briefly before his attention turned to Voldemort.

~000~000~000~

Everyone gave Hermione a wide berth after witnessing her act of raw and undiluted power. Voldemort’s followers did their best to avoid her but she wasn’t allowing it. She felt energized. She felt alive. More than she ever had in her life and she found that suddenly, wandless and non-verbal magic was a lot easier than it had once been. Yes, it was still difficult and required focus, but it was just easier than she remembered it being.

She was able to use her wand and send spells wandlessly simultaneously, meaning she could take down two, even three opponents at once. She hadn’t tried to conjure the fire again, she hadn’t meant to do it in the first place.

She couldn’t explain it. It was like she wasn’t herself. It was like something else had taken her over completely and she was helpless to stop it. But now, she felt different. Things she didn’t understand before, she now did. Things she didn’t see before, she now did. She didn’t know how or why, but she was different. And so was her magic. She could feel it, her skin was tingling pleasantly and her magic was ready to fight until the war was won or until she died, whichever came first.

She rounded the corner and ran into the great hall, just as Bellatrix flung the Killing Curse straight at Ginny’s turned back.

“GINNY!” She cried out in warning, and suddenly, Ginny was gone and the curse slammed into the wall.

She searched the hall, seeing that Ginny was on the other side of the room and Demetri was behind her. Ginny had gone pale but she looked at Demetri gratefully before throwing herself into battle once more.

“Not my daughter, you bitch!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked in outrage, but Hermione’s gaze was locked on Demetri’s and she paid no mind to her surroundings.

Demetri began making his way towards her and she was rooted to the spot when he halted before her, his ruby eyes staring down at her intensely.

“You saved my sister,” she whispered.

And like she had with Alec, she grabbed the front of Demetri’s robes and reached up. He must’ve expected it; the gleam in his eyes was unmistakable. The moment she reached up, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him and seeming to not care what her intentions had been, nor that she was human, he ducked his head and met her mouth with his own.

It was clear that Demetri was a man that took what he wanted and it was clear that he wasn’t afraid of hurting her either, as he moved his mouth against hers but he was careful to keep his fangs from going anywhere near her.

“Oi, lovebirds, you can snog later, but right now we need you!” Ginny called in amusement. They drew back, their eyes locking and understanding passing between them. “MUM!” Ginny yelled.

Demetri was gone before her eyes and she whipped her head around to see Mrs. Weasley safely beside Ginny and Demetri looking surprised as Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly.

“Oh, you dear boy, you saved my daughter, as well as me, I may have misjudged you,” Hermione heard her say as she approached them.

Demetri cleared his throat uncomfortably and she sniggered, his pleading eyes to cut hers and she took pity on him.

“Mrs. Weasley, he can’t protect anyone when you’re hugging him with the strength of a giant.”

She jumped back. “Sorry, Dear,” she said sheepishly.

Demetri cleared his throat once more. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to take care of,” he spoke, his eyes darkening and his face contorting into murderous rage once more. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone and so was Bellatrix.

~000~000~000~

“We won,” Hermione whispered, looking down at the ground in surprise. “We won,” she repeated.

“Your world is safe again,” Alec’s voice sounded from behind her and she turned her head to see both Demetri and Alec approaching her.

“It is, we won,” she said disbelievingly. “Harry’s alive, the Weasley’s survived, and Remus and Tonks...” she frowned. “I haven’t seen them since before Harry turned out to be alive. They must be in the great hall, that’s where everyone will be,” she said, turning and heading in that direction. “Where’s Remus and Tonks?” Hermione asked as she entered the great hall.

Kingsley approached her. “Hermione,” he said her name softly, sadly.

“No,” she shook her head. “They’re _not_ dead. Where are they?” She demanded.

He looked behind him and her eyes followed, seeing two figures on the floor covered with blankets. Sandy blonde hair poked out beneath one of the blankets, bubblegum pink beneath the other and their hands were clasped in the centre of them.

“No,” she shook her head in denial, tears forming in her eyes and she approached them.

She dropped to her knees and slowly pulled back the covers, a heartbroken sob tearing from deep within her. She held their clasped hands between hers, bowing her head as her body shook with the force of her sobs.

Alec and Demetri hovered nearby and everyone else in the great hall was silent, tears of their own falling down their faces as they silently observed Hermione’s grief.

“Who did it?”

No one answered.

“Who killed them?” She demanded, her tone lowering and her eyes clouding over in anger.

“Greyback,” Kingsley answered sadly.

“Is he dead?”

“He escaped,” he admitted.

She made to stand and leave but not before placing a kiss to Remus’ forehead and one to Tonks’, her tears falling against their cooling skin. She covered them back up and without telling anyone where she was going, she ran out of the great hall. She didn’t stop running until she reached the edge of Hogwarts’ Anti-apparition wards, and by this point, Alec and Demetri were beside her.

She wordlessly held out her hands and without asking where it was she was taking them, they disappeared before anyone could reach them or stop them.

She was a witch on a mission.

A mission of vengeance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Saturday 2nd May 1998**

They landed with sharp cracks and they took in the sight of the small cottage that sat before them but it looked to have been magically altered.

She released their hands and darted forward quicker than they thought a human capable of moving and she barged through the door that had been kicked off its hinges. Inside was a mess, furniture overturned and glass littering the carpeted floors.

“ANDY!” Hermione yelled.

“Upstairs,” Alec answered, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione ran up the stairs with them following behind her and she barged into the first room on the left. It had been made up as Teddy’s nursery for when he visited in the future. The blue walls were marked with bloody handprints, as was the white furniture, including the chest of drawers and the crib.

“Andy,” she gasped, running to the crib and dropping to her knees, pulling Andromeda’s head to rest against her thighs.

Andromeda slowly opened her eyes and Hermione surveyed her injuries. Her clothing was torn and blood covered her, as did large gashes. She looked to have been mauled. Only her face was spared.

“Greyback has Teddy,” she gasped out. Fear and fury spiked within Hermione as tears fell down her face. “I did what I could but he was stronger. Find him, get him back and protect him. He said Nymphadora and Remus were dead?” Hermione nodded, sobs beginning to rack her. “Raise Teddy, raise him as your own.”

“I can’t,” she shook her head.

“He needs you. You’re all he has.”

“I can’t,” she protested.

“You are now his legal guardian, should anything happen to my daughter and son-in-law or to me, you are to be granted full custody, it’s magically binding. I know you love him and you’ll be a wonderful mother. If my daughter can’t raise my Grandson, I am happy in knowing you will be the one doing so. Teach him, Hermione. Teach him of compassion and kindness. Teach him of the wonders of the world and protect him like I know you can. Love him like I know you do.”

“No, Andy, you’re his Grandmother, you’re going to be fine, we’re going to patch you up and you can raise him.”

She smiled sadly, blood coating her white teeth. “I’m not going to make it, Dear, but I don’t fear death, I’ll be with my husband, my daughter and my son-in-law and we’ll all be watching over you, watching you do a wonderful job of raising Teddy.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Hermione replied in alarm.

“No mother does, it’s all trial and error but I know you’ll do remarkably.”

“Andy, we can save you, please, hold on,” she begged, lifting her eyes to Demetri and Alec who were looking at her sadly and they shook their heads.

“Her heart rate has slowed, she’s got minutes, if that.”

Hermione sobbed harder and she held Andromeda’s hand until her eyes closed for the final time.

“She’s gone,” Alec whispered.

Hermione’s cries continued for a few moments, tears falling and mixing with the blood on Andromeda’s face and her body shaking uncontrollably until something in her seemed to snap and before they knew it, she’d gently laid Andromeda on the ground, covered her with a blanket and rose to her feet, wiping her eyes with the backs of her blood-coated hands, smudging blood across her face.

“Can you find Greyback?” She asked Demetri, her voice no longer thick with tears but strong.

“Yes, I didn’t cross paths with him but I did his Beta.”

“You can track your target through coming into contact with someone, who’s been in contact with them?”

“Sometimes, in this case, yes. What are you going to do when I find him?”

“The bastard killed Remus, Tonks and Andromeda, and he’s kidnapped my Godson, I’m going to kill him,” she said, her eyes darkening and her voice lowering.

“Would you like some help?” Alec offered, not even bothering to pretend that he was disgusted by her words like the others would’ve been. They didn’t condone killing in any form, she knew.

“That would be lovely; he won’t be expecting you, only me. He’s done this as revenge against Remus but he also knows how much I loved the Lupins, and he knows that I’ll come straight to him now that he’s got Teddy, it’s a trap.”

“He’s a dead man,” Demetri snarled, but not quiet enough as she heard him.

“Yes, he is,” she agreed darkly.

~000~000~000

“Give me my Godson, Greyback, or I’ll flay you alive like I did your fellow idiots!” Hermione called, her wand in hand as her eyes surveyed the darkened woods Demetri had tracked Greyback to, and in less than an hour, too.

“Ah, _Bitch_ , there you are, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I was expecting you to be a little while longer, but then again, I can’t blame you for your timing, this little cub is rather tasty-looking,” he stepped out from behind a large tree.

Hermione was disgusted by him, he was as horrifying as the last time she’d seen him. He was a large hulking figure, standing at six-foot-six with bulging muscles. His long black hair had a grey streak and was mattered and dirty beyond belief. He reeked of blood, dirt and sweat and his clothes were as dirty as the rest of him.

He ran a blood-coated and dirty yellow nail down the soft cheek of the bundle in his arms.

“Don’t touch him!” She snarled, aiming her wand in his direction.

He smirked at her. “You won’t harm me, not when I have the little runt nearby,” he said confidently.

She gritted her teeth but kept her wand pointed at him.

“Give me my Godson so I can kill you.”

He laughed at her. “You’re a Mudblood, you can’t kill me.”

“I’ve killed seven of your packmates!” She snapped and his eyes hardened, he ran his nail down Teddy’s cheek again. “I swear to Merlin himself, if you harm him I’ll make sure there’s nothing of you left to find,” she vowed.

“Submit to me and I’ll let the child go.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine, I’ll submit to you.”

She lowered her wand and dropped it to the ground. His eyes widened a fraction having not expected it to be so easy, but a cruel smile soon curved at his mouth as he beckoned her forward. She took a step and lowered her head in submission, dropping to the ground on her knees.

“Now let Teddy go.”

“Okay,” he shrugged casually, dropping Teddy from his arms and he fell to the ground.

“NOOO!” She cried out in horror but in the blink of an eye, Greyback was slammed into a tree, taking the entire length of it down with him and Demetri was kneeling beside her with a crying but perfectly safe bundle in his arms.

She cried in relief and she took Teddy from him, cradling him to her chest and wrapping the blood-covered blanket around him snugly to protect him from the chill of the spring evening.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she cooed softly. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

His cries quieted down as she bounced him in her arms softly. His eyes opened, grass green and as beautiful as ever. She felt her heart break that Teddy would never be raised by his mother and father, that he wouldn’t get the chance to remember them or his Grandmother and she knew that despite her fears, she would be anything Teddy needed her to be.

She would love him. She would protect him. She would teach him how to survive in an ever-changing world. It occurred to her that her agreement with the Volturi had only included Crookshanks, well, they were in for a surprise when she returned with Teddy but she was confident that Alec and Demetri wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her or her Godson.

She was vaguely aware of Greyback snarling out death threats and insults before he went quiet and she knew that Alec was using his gift on him. Now that Teddy was safe, Greyback had to be dealt with before they could leave. She rose to her feet and slowly crossed over to Alec who was hidden by the trees and Demetri followed her curiously.

“What are you going to do to him?” Alec asked.

“I’ve changed my mind; I’m not going to kill him.”

“No?” He sounded disappointed.

“No, after what he did to me, I’m going to return the favour, after all, I believe everyone should be treated equally,” she spoke with an icy tone to her voice.

Demetri and Alec shared a proud smirk.

“Do you want me to take him?” Demetri offered softly. She seemed hesitant and he could understand why given all she’d suffered in the last few hours alone. “He’ll be in your line of sight, it’s just so your hands are free.”

She looked down at Teddy and he looked up at her, wriggling in her hold and she reluctantly passed him over to Demetri. It was clear he had no idea how to hold a baby and she supposed he didn’t have a reason to learn. She showed him how best to hold Teddy to support his head and weight evenly and the newborn gave a sleepy yawn before turning his head into Demetri’s chest and falling asleep.

She smiled at the sight and Demetri seemed surprised Teddy had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms; something so innocent and pure, willingly relaxing into him and trusting him to keep him safe. _Him, a predator._

“ _Silencio_ ,” she mumbled, as she placed a kiss to the slumbering baby’s forehead, not wishing to disturb him from his sleep or to have him witness what she was about to do, no matter how young he was.

With one final glance to her Godson, she turned her attention to Greyback, closing the distance between them and she silently summoned her wand, catching it in her outstretched hand.

“Please don’t tell anyone about what I’m about to do,” she said quietly.

She couldn’t believe she was going to do it herself, but she needed to. She needed to punish him. Something inside of her wouldn’t allow her to forgive him. Something inside her of her _needed_ this to happen, and it was pushing harder and harder to the point of it being unbearable.

“Why?”

She lifted her gaze, seeing that both vampires were watching her intensely.

“Because it’s illegal and if anyone were to discover what I’ve done, I would be given a one way ticket to Azkaban, where soul-sucking creatures wander around sucking the happiness from your life and your very soul. But aside from that, they would never forgive me. They don’t agree with killing but they don’t understand that sometimes it’s necessary. Not everything is black and white, there’s grey, too. They’re never going to look at me the same way again after they witnessed my Fire Magic killing thirty of Voldemort’s followers.”

She looked away from them and down at Greyback. Anger and disgust and hatred filled her.

For Remus. For Tonks. For Andromeda. For Teddy. For Bill. For Lavender. For everyone he had ever hurt.

She nodded at Alec and he released Greyback from his gift, and before he could fully regain his senses, she struck.

“ _Crucio_!”

~000~000~000~

Alec watched in awe, as she essentially mimicked his sister’s ability to cause unimaginable pain without the need for physical action. All it required was a single word and the Alpha werewolf was writhing on the ground, sounds of agony being torn from him no matter how hard he bit his lip or tongue, he could both see and smell the blood within his mouth and dripping down his chin, but that seemed to be the only injury caused.

He noticed that as her face grew darker and colder and her anger and anguish intensified, the louder the werewolf’s screams and snarls seemed to be.

And he found that the darker side of him, the side that he didn’t often show, liked this darker side of Hermione. He never in a thousand years would have guessed that beneath the kind and compassionate person she was, there was a darker side that would kill and torture her enemies. For her friends, for her family, for vengeance.

There was something oddly beautiful about the murderous expression on her face, her dark eyes and pale skin. The way the neon yellow beam of light trained on the werewolf reflected onto her face, her eyes glowing in the light.

He turned his head to see that Demetri was surprised by her actions but by no means was he disappointed or disgusted with her. He was proud. He was awed. And Alec knew Demetri’s thoughts had taken the same turn his own had.

He stood there, cradling the bundle in his arms as he slept soundly. He hadn’t yet thought about what it would mean for the newborn child to be at Volterra but he would speak with Demetri the first chance he was presented.

He wasn’t sure how long the screams had been going but they suddenly stopped, the werewolf curled in on himself on the ground. The anger was slowly beginning to fade from Hermione’s face and her eyes returned to the chocolate brown orbs he had come to seek out.

She looked exhausted, she looked defeated, she looked heartbroken. He wished he could take away her pain, he wished he could make her forget. He wished he could make everything better, but he couldn’t. Remus Lupin may have been a werewolf and his natural enemy but he could see how much Hermione had loved him and how much he had meant to her. She was heartbroken and her Godson had not only lost his mother and father but his Grandmother, too. And he knew that Hermione would protect the child with her life.

She lowered her wand arm, looking down at the broken Alpha werewolf on the ground who was muttering incoherently. She turned away from him and walked over to Demetri, he didn’t speak, just placed the sleeping child into her arms as tears fell silently down her face.

“He’s all yours, he won’t fight back,” she spoke so quietly, if they did not have sensitive hearing they wouldn’t have heard her at all.

“Why not?” Alec asked, sounding a little disappointed.

She didn’t look at him as she spoke, her attention on the face of her Godson.

“He’s no longer able to; his mind is shattered and broken.”

She’d tortured him to insanity?

Alec and Demetri had made detailed plans for all of those that had hurt their mate, they had made Bellatrix Lestrange suffer and they’d ensured that she knew that touching Hermione had been the biggest mistake of her life. Alec had come across Rabastan and he took him to Demetri where they repeated the process, and Demetri had found Rodolphus and they’d taken him to the remains of his brother and wife before he suffered his fate.

Their plans for Greyback were horrific, even by their standards, but it seemed that Hermione had gotten her own revenge on Greyback and it was a magnificent sight to have witnessed. All that was left was to officially dispose of him, and although some of their fun had been taken from them, they were proud of Hermione, and so, they gave the broken Alpha a quick death and they burned his remains until it was only ash.

Hermione silently held out her hand, of which Alec took a hold of, and Demetri, knowing that she wasn’t going to release the sleeping child, wrapped an arm around her shoulders before she spun on her heel, taking them away from the woods where she had both tortured and condoned killing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Saturday 2nd May 1998**

They landed in the centre of the fields that surrounded the house belonging to the Lupins and the headquarters for the Order.

"The security measures?" Demetri's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I am the beneficiary of this house until Teddy comes of age, I am magically bound as his guardian and all of his possessions are passed to me until he reaches seventeen. I am magically bound to the house, meaning I am able to surpass the security measures and I can apparate straight through the wards, just as Remus and Tonks were able to," she explained quietly.

They both tightened their hold on her and they walked to the house, Hermione opening the door and stepping inside, coming face to face with Harry, the Weasley's and Kingsley.

They were arguing and muttering, Harry was pacing back and forth whilst Ginny tugged at her hair, Fred and George were whispering between themselves, their eyes flickering between the arguing Kingsley, Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Mr Weasley sat in an armchair silently, as did Percy and Charlie, and Bill sat on the couch with Fleur in his lap and he was muttering into her ear as she had her arms looped around his neck.

They were all sporting injuries that looked to have either been healed or were currently being treated. Cuts, burns and bruises littered their bodies, Ginny looked to have hurt her ankle as it was elevated by a cushion, Harry looked to have broken his left wrist and Mr. Weasley had his right arm in a sling.

When she entered, all arguing and muttering halted to a stop, the room plunged into silence and every pair of eyes turned to her.

"Thank Merlin, you're safe," Mrs. Weasley breathed out, moving forward to hug her but Hermione took a step away from her and Mrs. Weasley stopped in her movements, a frown on her face, and it deepened when she saw the bundle in Hermione's arms and the blood covering the blanket.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes wide and obviously coming to the same conclusion as everyone else, which was that something terrible had happened since her leaving Hogwarts.

"Andy's dead," she whispered. Gasps and curse words filled the room. "Greyback killed her and kidnapped Teddy. He's been dealt with."

She turned away from them and headed for the stairs, not wanting to say more on the matter. They knew everything they needed to know.

"What do you mean he's been _dealt_ with?" Kingsley asked.

"Who is to be Teddy's guardian?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Hermione released a slow, steady breath before turning to face everyone. "Alec and Demetri killed him when he tried to attack me and bite Teddy," she answered Kingsley before turning her eyes to Mrs. Weasley. "I am Teddy's legal guardian."

"Don't be silly, Dear, you can't be his guardian," she scoffed. "Give me Teddy and I'll take him."

She reached out for him and Hermione took a step back, Demetri and Alec stepped in front of her protectively. She blinked in surprise and eyes darted between them at the vampires' actions.

"No, you are not getting my Godson," Hermione said, her voice sounding broken and sad but also strong and determined. "Should anything happen to either Remus, Tonks and Andy," she stumbled over their names, "I am to be his legal guardian. The magic involved has already transferred all of the Lupin's possessions to me, for safekeeping until Teddy becomes of age. And I am to raise him."

"It's true," Kingsley said to everyone's surprise. "Remus informed me of his wishes before the battle and Hermione was able to apparate straight through the wards," he looked to her sadly.

"That's ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley spluttered. "She's just a child herself, she can't possibly look after a newborn. It's best it be done by someone who knows what they're doing. Give me Teddy."

A snarl of warning ripped from Alec's throat when she stepped forward again to try to take Teddy from Hermione and she froze in fear, as everyone else shared strange looks due to the vampires' behaviour.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley, shove off," she said tiredly. "I haven't been a child for years, this war took my childhood from me, and although I have always been more mature than my peers, I was forced to grow up rather quickly. I've kept your son and Harry alive for the past seven years, and I may not know how to care for a child, but I will learn, as does every first-time mother, just as you had to do yourself. You are _not_ taking my Godson from me."

Before Mrs. Weasley could respond or anyone else could for that matter, Hermione turned and headed for the stairs, disappearing from view. Alec and Demetri followed behind her but not before letting out snarls of warning to prevent anyone from trying to follow them.

Hermione made a detour to Teddy's nursery, grabbing clean clothing, nappies and wipes and the milk formula. She disappeared into Remus and Tonk's room for all but a minute and rushed out after retrieving Teddy's preferred blanket and two pillows from the bed, and she made her way to her own room.

Alec and Demetri followed her silently and when they were all in her room, she erected the strongest locking and silencing wards she knew and then she turned her attention to her Godson. Alec and Demetri hovered by the bed, observing Hermione as she silently climbed onto the mattress and placed the sleeping child down gently but it woke him up. He gave a big yawn and his eyes opened, latching onto Hermione's.

Tears fell down her face silently as she went about removing Teddy from the blood-covered clothing and blanket. She changed his nappy and had him dressed in a blue sleepsuit before wrapping him up in his preferred blanket. She picked him up in her arms and magically prepared the milk formula, being glad that Tonks had shown her just what to do.

Hermione supposed she should've known. During the time she spent with Tonks over the past week, Tonks always made sure that Hermione changed Teddy's nappy and clothing, she made sure she fed him and burped him at least once a day, and she often spoke of things that settled him if he were upset. She should've seen the signs. Tonks was preparing Hermione in case anything should happen to them all and Hermione was left alone to care for Teddy. Her tears fell harder as she fed Teddy his bottle before she burped him.

Hermione arranged the pillows on the bed to prevent Teddy from rolling off the bed during sleep, one of the pillows was hers, the other two belonged to Remus and Tonks, and they would have their scent on them. It would comfort Teddy in his sleep, and she supposed, it would comfort her as well.

She laid down beside him, the pillows separating them and Teddy latched onto her finger and her other hand rested on his stomach lightly, brushing her fingers over him in a soothing manner, and the newborn was sleeping within minutes.

"Hermione?" Demetri said softly, crouching down by the side of the bed, her eyes locked on his over the head of Teddy. "Why don't you get cleaned up, you'll feel better once you're free of all the blood and dirt. The hot water will help to ease the aches and pains in your body and you'll be able to sleep." She blinked at him. "We'll watch Teddy and we'll make sure no harm comes to him," he promised.

She blinked at him again but when Demetri moved his hand closer to Teddy, the sleeping child automatically latched onto the proffered finger and shifted in his sleep slightly but he didn't wake. That sole action from Teddy convinced Hermione to climb off the bed and move over to her bathroom and she hovered in the doorway before walking into the bathroom. They expected her to close the door behind her like she usually did but this time she left it open, _wide_ open.

They heard the water being turned on, the removal of clothes and the sound of the shower curtain. She was silent until sobs of grief suddenly sounded and they heard them clearly. They both looked at the bathroom sadly, restraining themselves from rushing to her.

Right now, she needed the time to get it out of her system and when she had done that, they would comfort her.

Demetri turned his attention to watching Teddy sleep, completely unaware that his life would never be the same again. Completely unaware that his family had been slaughtered. Completely unaware that he would likely be growing up in a castle in Italy, surrounded by vampires.

He knew Hermione needed time to grieve and get her affairs in order, he knew that she wouldn't break the terms of the contract and that she would return with them in two weeks time. He knew that she would need longer than two weeks to grieve and she would be different for a while, but he could wait, he had waited a millennia for her. And he knew that she would bring Teddy with her. And so, he would protect not only Hermione but her Godson, too. Aro probably wouldn't like it, Demetri didn't know what, but he knew Aro had plans for Hermione, even if she didn't. Demetri's number one priority was no longer the Volturi, it was Hermione and Teddy. His loyalty was solely hers.

He didn't know where Alec stood on the matter but he would have to find out.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, clean and free of dirt and blood. Her face was tear-stained and pink, her damp hair was left running down her back and she wore mismatched pyjamas that can't have been hers for they were far too big. She looked exhausted, he could still see the burns and cuts and bruises on her but they didn't seem to be bothering her. She silently climbed into bed, being careful not to wake Teddy.

She kissed his forehead and muttered, " _Silencio_ ," placing a Silencing Charm around him so her inevitable nightmares wouldn't disturb his sleep but she would be able to hear if he were to wake. Teddy latched onto her finger in his sleep whilst still holding Demetri's, who hadn't moved from his position since she left for the bathroom.

He gave her a soft smile and her eyes flickered behind him to where Alec stood. He smiled at her softly, too.

"We won't allow anyone near him, should they get into the room," he promised her.

She blinked at him before the emotional and physical exhaustion took its toll and she fell into a fitful sleep.

~000~000~000~

Demetri waited until her breathing evened out before speaking quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

"I think we both know we need to discuss this new development."

Alec shifted behind him, moving to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

"We do," he agreed, his eyes watching Hermione's sleeping form. "Lord Aro will not approve of this," Alec muttered.

"Lord Aro will approve when he learns of her circumstances. Lord Aro wishes for her to stay in Volterra and we both know he has plans for her, even if we aren't privy to them. He covets those that are different, those that are powerful and unique. I don't know about you, but I've been doing research on the Wizarding World and what I've discovered is that our, dear mate, is far more powerful than the average witch. And Lord Aro seems to already know this. He wants her. He's already made compromises for her, he would've agreed to everything but the visitations if he knew he could get away with it. It was the true show of how much he wants her, and if he wants her to remain in Volterra, he will allow her to raise her Godson and he will make sure no harm comes to him." He looked behind him, catching Alec's gaze before turning back to the slumbering pair.

"I have come to that conclusion as well," Alec nodded.

"She's going to need us more than ever, we must protect her, she's going to be vulnerable to attack for a while. She's not just grieving the loss of fellow comrades and peers, she's grieving for her parents and for the child's family. I believe Hermione's relationship with the werewolf was stronger than she led us to believe."

"Meaning?" Alec asked intrigued.

"She loved him and she referred to him as family but this is not grieving the loss of an Uncle, this is grieving the loss of a parent."

"A father," Alec mumbled in realisation.

"She lost her parents and she was taken to a safe house to grieve, she was not alone. It is my belief that something occurred between the two of them that bonded them in the way of father and daughter, maybe not magically, but emotionally. She has not only lost one father but two, and now she must raise her Godson."

A sad expression crossed Alec's face as he watched Hermione sleeping restlessly.

"I don't know about you but she's my mate and I've waited a millennia for her, I'm not going to lose her because of her circumstances."

"You mean to raise the chid, too?" Alec questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Demetri's eyes softened as the little blue bundle yawned in his sleep before settling back down, still refusing to let go of his finger.

"I mean to do and be anything Hermione requires. And if that means that I help her with raising a child that is the product of a werewolf and his mate, then I will do so."

"But you don't know the first thing about being a parent or raising a child," he frowned.

"So I will learn. It's just as his Grandmother said, parenting is trial and error. You learn from your mistakes and you guide the child into adulthood the best you can. In over a millennia the thought of never being able to have children or of never being a father never once crossed my mind, but now, seeing this tiny life being so dependent on others, seeking comfort and love, it's made me wonder what fatherhood may be like. And this is the closest I am ever going to get to experiencing that."

Alec stared at him in complete surprise.

Alec stared at him, looking as though he were trying to figure out if he had been currently speaking to the real Demetri.

Alec stared at him as though Demetri had revealed he was secretly in love with a werewolf and that he planned to run away with it.

Alec stared at him in silence.

Hermione made a whimpering sound in her sleep and Alec's eyes shot to her. He would protect her and he would protect her Godson should he be required to, for he knew how much she loved him. He knew that losing him would be the ultimate breaking point and the woman he had met less than two weeks ago, would never be seen again. She would never be the same. He wanted her safe. He wanted her happy. And if it meant protecting the child then he would. But to raise him, too? He wasn't sure he could do that, he wasn't sure he could do what Demetri was willing to do.

Thoughts of fatherhood had never crossed his mind, he didn't see the appeal Demetri apparently did. He didn't want children, which was one of the biggest regrets the majority of vampires had, hence immortal children and the whole fiasco it had caused.

Maybe it was his age, only being sixteen when he was changed, maybe it was the last thousand years of his life, but he had never had thoughts of fatherhood, and he believed, that he may even grow to care for the child, but never as a son.

Little did Alec know, that the future was always uncertain and his views could soon change.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Sunday 3rd May 1998**

Demetri was startled from watching the tiny blue bundle sleeping, when Hermione started screaming in her sleep. Alec was beside the bed instantly and Demetri removed his finger from the surprisingly tight grip of the little human.

Teddy wriggled about restlessly when he did so and he gripped back on to Demetri’s finger, calming the moment he did so. He frowned, pulling his finger back and Teddy wriggled again. Demetri grabbed Alec’s hand and offered it to the child despite Alec’s less than pleased expression, even as Teddy took the offer and wrapped his small hand around Alec’s finger, once again calming in his sleep.

Demetri climbed onto the bed behind Hermione and pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms and running a hand through her hair and down her back comfortingly as he made soothing sounds against her ear. Her screams slowly died down into cries until she settled down once more, yet he didn’t release his hold on her.

It wasn’t long later when Hermione was woken by Teddy crying. She stiffened when she realised that she wasn’t currently pressed against the mattress, but a hard body. A hand was running through her curls and she sighed, relaxing into the touch. She loved to have her hair played with and it was something her mother used to do for her.

An ice-cold kiss was placed to her forehead and she looked up, meeting the blood-red eyes of Demetri.

“Nightmare?” She questioned quietly.

“Nightmare,” he confirmed.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Thank you,” she told him softly before moving away from him, summoning a bottle and the milk formula and quickly preparing Teddy’s bottle.

When it was done, she picked him up and supported his weight and she fed the child exactly the way Tonks had shown her to. Once Teddy finished his bottle, she burped him and laid him back down and he soon fell asleep, latching onto her finger, as well as Alec’s.

He didn’t look pleased by it but it brought a half-smile to Hermione’s mouth and so he allowed it. Demetri stayed behind her on the bed, holding her free hand as she slept. She was woken three more times that night, not by her nightmares but by Teddy.

When the sun streamed through the windows of her bedroom, she became aware of the knocking on her bedroom door as the silencing and locking wards had long since worn off.

“Hermione? Are you okay?” Harry’s voice questioned sadly.

“HERMIONE! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!” Ron’s voice boomed.

She ignored them both, focusing her attention on the child that was wriggling in her arms.

“Are you hungry?” Demetri asked her softly. She shook her head, yet he heard the grumbling sounds of her stomach. “Hermione, you need to eat,” he told her. “Do you not want to face the others?” She nodded. “That’s understandable given the circumstances, I will retrieve you breakfast and Alec will stay with you, okay?” She nodded again but during this exchange, she hadn’t taken her eyes away from Teddy.

Demetri opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, causing the two teens to take a step backwards and their words were silenced.

“She doesn’t want to see anyone right now,” Demetri told them.

Ron narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know what she wants,” he spat.

“I know she doesn’t want to see _anyone_ right now, she’s not in the right frame of mind to converse with anyone. Her sole attention is on her Godson, ensuring he is fed and healthy. When she feels she is ready, then she will let you know.”

“She’s not the only one affected by this,” Ron replied angrily, his face beginning to flush red.

“No, she’s not. But she is the one that was tortured for three days and she didn’t have time to properly recuperate or process it. She is the one that lost her parents and she found their mangled bodies. She is the one that lost the man she saw as a father figure, as well as two good friends, and she has taken on the responsibility of raising and caring for a newborn child.”

“What d’you mean a father figure?” Harry frowned, nudging Ron to prevent him from responding.

“The werewolf, she lead us to believe she saw him as an Uncle but it’s my belief their relationship was much deeper than that. I have come to the conclusion she saw him as a father and he as a daughter.”

Harry’s eyes widened in realisation. “That makes sense,” he whispered quietly. “Remus has always been kind and protective over us, but more so Hermione, and he stayed with her at her safe house after her parents’ deaths.”

“So you understand that she needs time alone?” Demetri clarified.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, once again nudging Ron to keep him quiet. “We’ll leave her be for today but I’m coming back in the morning and I will continue to do so until she’s ready to see me.”

“Thank you, don’t push her, she has a child in there that needs more attention than you do.”

He stepped around them and descended the stairs, ignoring the looks the present Weasleys sent him as he found his way around the kitchen and took food that was scattered about the table, as well as a cup of tea and returning upstairs, shutting the door behind himself and he was aware as Hermione once again, erected silencing and locking wards around the room.

He put the plate of food and cup of tea on the bedside table and took the wriggling child from Hermione, allowing her to eat her breakfast. It was clear to him as she ate, that she was hungry and he knew she would be; she hadn’t eaten since before they left for the battle the night before.

She ate in silence but kept her eyes on Teddy as he fell asleep in Demetri’s arms.

She didn’t speak for the rest of the day, nor did she leave the room, not that she had to since she had her en-suite bathroom. Demetri and Alec busied themselves with reading the books Hermione had provided them and watching Hermione with Teddy. When lunch arrived, Demetri left the room once more to head down to the kitchen to retrieve some food for Hermione and taking it back up to her and he would hold Teddy as she ate. When it came to dinner, he repeated the process of collecting food for Hermione and bringing it back up to her, holding Teddy as she ate.

When Teddy had been bathed, changed, fed and burped, he was put to sleep and Alec and Demetri watched over him as she showered and prepared for bed. She fell asleep with Teddy’s finger latched onto hers, and when her nightmares woke her, she was being held by Demetri and Alec’s finger was held by the sleeping child beside her. After that she was woken several times during the night to feed the child before she woke to the morning sun.

~000~000~000~

**Sunday 10th May 1998**

Over the last week the routine of the day between Hermione, Alec and Demetri repeated itself without fail. Hermione refused to leave her bedroom and so Demetri and Alec would take turns in retrieving her food, in which Mrs. Weasley had prepared since she and her family had yet to leave, even though the property was no longer the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Demetri would hold Teddy whilst she ate and they would watch as she tended to the child, or read their books, expanding their knowledge on the Wizarding World.

At night they would watch over the child as she showered and readied for bed and whilst she slept with the child latched onto her finger, Demetri would calm her from her nightmares and Alec would allow the child to hold his finger to replace Demetri’s. Hermione would wake to feed the child several times during the night before waking for the day and the routine would repeat itself.

It was clear to them that she was grieving and that she would need time to sort through her thoughts and feelings. She was quiet, she barely spoke and she only answered questions with one word answers or with a nod or shake of her head. She was only eating because Alec and Demetri retrieved the food for her, otherwise they suspected she would starve herself due to her grief. All of her attention was on her Godson and she only put him down when he was sleeping, otherwise she always held him.

During the time she went into the bathroom to shower, her cries of sadness and anguish would fill their ears, leaving them heartbroken for their mate. For the fact they couldn’t take away her pain and make everything better for her. But they knew she needed to feel the grief so she could move past it.

She hadn’t left her bedroom in the last week, nor had she even tried to interact with anyone other than Teddy, Alec or Demetri, and they knew the only reason the Weasleys were still there was because they were waiting for Hermione to resurface, and Alec had the suspicion the Weasley Matriarch was planning to use Hermione’s grief to her advantage and convince Hermione to hand over Teddy’s guardianship to her, not that either vampire would allow it.

They listened to the knocks and bangs on the door, to the shouts, yells, and sad comments, of which Hermione never answered and each time it was someone different. It wasn’t just Harry and Ron, but Bill had come once, Ginny a few times, even Percy came by and the twins came by a couple of times, but they, in particular, didn’t question Hermione.

They just sat outside the door, retelling stories from their childhood which Alec and Demetri had to admit, not only brought a small smile to Hermione’s face, but even made them chuckle a time or two as well. And out of all the Weasleys, they had come to the conclusion that the twins were the best of the bunch.

It was a week later when it was the twins that knocked on the door but rather than retelling an event from their childhood, they spoke of something that caught Hermione’s attention instantly.

“Hermione,” one of the twins said softly. “It’s Remus’, Tonks’ and Andy’s funeral today.”

“We’re leaving in an hour if you wish to attend, you know the place,” the other twin spoke before they heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Tears began to silently fall from Hermione’s eyes as she screwed them shut tightly and held Teddy to her. They watched as her breathing became heavier and sobs wracked her small frame, and after fifteen minutes, she calmed herself. It was half an hour later when she stood up and walked over to Demetri and he stood, knowing that she was about to deposit her Godson into his arms.

She disappeared into the bathroom and they heard the running water in the sink, before something flew across the room and into the bathroom. When Hermione emerged fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in black flats, a black long sleeved dress that fit her frame perfectly, and she had her hair up in an elegant bun. She put on some black robes and slipped her wand and beaded bag into her robe pockets.

They kept their eyes on her but remained silent and Demetri placed her Godson back into her arms and for the first time in a week, she left the confinement of her bedroom.

They headed out of the house which had been empty, meaning everyone had already left, and Alec took her hand as Demetri wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she apparated them away.

~000~000~000~

As she walked out of the cluster of trees and into the clearing, she could see the sun shining down on the lake that was on the Lupins’ property. Since Kingsley and Bill had aided in creating the wards around the land, they were able to temporarily alter them so that others that didn’t have access through the wards, would be able to attend the funeral.

Hermione could see that all of the Order members were present, including a few of the professors from Hogwarts and some of her friends. As she walked towards the gathered crowd, she was instantly aware of the sad eyes that turned to her, as well as the surprised eyes of those that saw not only the child in her arms, but the two vampires that were stood by her side protectively, and apparently, comforting her with their touch.

She didn’t speak as she made her way to the front of the crowd, coming to stand beside Harry and the Weasleys. He smiled at her sadly but didn’t speak, seeming to know that it wasn’t what she wanted. Now that Hermione had arrived, the funeral began. She silently cried as she listened to the words of Kingsley as he was the one to carry out the ceremony.

She silently cried as she listened to many of the attendees speak about Remus, Tonks and Andromeda. She silently cried as everyone lifted the lit wands in the air as a sign of respect and love. And she silently cried as the three caskets were lowered to the ground and Teddy slept peacefully, unaware that he would never see his parents again.

The caskets were covered with dirt, sealing them in the ground forever, and the others left the property, likely to attend another funeral since there had been many that had fallen during the battle.

Hermione stayed, as did Alec and Demetri and Harry but they gave her some space as she silently stared at the three headstones. Hermione turned and Demetri stepped forward, taking Teddy and holding him to his chest as she moved to kneel down in-between the graves of Remus and Tonks, her hands pressed against each headstone.

“I miss you,” she started quietly, “I miss you so much and I hate that I’ve lost you, too. I don’t know how I’m going to cope with you not being here but I promise, I will not let any harm come to Teddy. I will love him more than is thought to be possible. I will raise him to be a wonderful wizard, with the kindness and understanding of his father, with the courage and resourcefulness of his mother, and with the drive and generosity of his Grandmother. I don’t know what I’m doing but I promise you all of these, and I promise that Teddy is my number one priority and I will never let anything threaten his safety. I do so swear it on my magic, on my blood and on my honour as a witch.”

Harry gasped as the golden glow swallowed her up until she could no longer be seen, and then it faded and she entered their view once more.

“She just enacted the rites of the old times, a vow on not only her magic, but her blood and life force,” Harry said quietly to the two vampires, who were staring at her; that was the most she had spoken since they returned to the house after the battle a week ago.

She stayed by the grave stones for several minutes more before moving onto Andromeda’s and after a few whispered words, she stood and walked over to them, wiping away her tears.

Alec and Demetri immediately noticed a difference in her. She didn’t look as dazed or unresponsive, and although she still looked heartbroken, there was clearly a difference in her. Whatever she had done helped her to relinquish some of the grieve she had been feeling.

She stopped in front of Harry and they stared at each other silently before she launched herself forward and wrapped herself around him tightly and she cried into his shoulder. Harry, for his part, held her against him, rocking them slightly and muttering to her whilst the vampires pretended not to feel jealous.

They stayed that way for a long while until Hermione’s cries died down and she pulled back from him, wiping her nose on her robe sleeve.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” she apologised.

“I understand that you needed time alone, and that you need to take care of Teddy,” he told her softly. “Don’t worry about the rest of us, we’re doing as well as can be expected.”

“How’s the search going for the escapees?”

“Honestly, not well,” he admitted, “In the last week they’ve only managed to capture two and they were hiding in the Forbidden Forest.”

Hermione frowned. “How many are there?” she asked.

“By Kingsley’s count, forty-nine and six of those are inner circle members.”

“We can’t be having that,” she bit her lip before she looked up and caught the gaze of Demetri. “Demetri?” She spoke, and with that simple call of his name, he seemed to understand what it was she was asking of him.

“We are to return to Volterra in one week’s time,” he reminded her softly, letting her know that if she were to be telling her friends of her leaving and the deal she made, she had better do it soon, and she still had things she needed to get in order. “But, for the following week, I will spend every moment possible helping to track those that escaped capture.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. “The others may not appreciate it but I do,” she replied.

He knew that she was referring not only to his aiding in tracking fugitives, but also to his actions over the previous week. He gave her a soft smile and she turned her eyes to Alec and he nodded with a smile of his own, letting her know that he understood those words were meant for him also.

“Alec will come with me, we’ll leave you and your friend alone for a little while, and we’ll find Shacklebolt and get straight on with the task,” Demetri said, approaching her and depositing Teddy back into her arms. She smiled at them both and then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

“They’re rather protective of you,” Harry commented, a strange tone to his voice.

Hermione shrugged. “I’ve earned their trust and respect. They protected me when I was in Volterra and I’ve been protecting them since we arrived in England. They’re actually rather kind when you get to know them, just because their hearts don’t beat doesn’t mean they don’t have them, because they do,” she told him, and he blinked in surprise at her words, especially since they were said with fondness.

She looked down at the slumbering baby in her arms.

“Do I have to worry about Molly?”

He sighed. “Yes, you do, as far I’m aware, she’s been trying to convince Kingsley to break the bond of guardianship between you and Teddy.”

“Then she’s an idiot, the bond is more powerful than usual.”

“How so?” He tipped his head.

“Because it was done on their death beds. As far as I can tell, Remus uttered the activation code before he died, as did Tonks, and so did Andy, I was there when she said it. Teddy is magically bonded to me as not only my Godchild, but my son, too. I am effectively, his mother, albeit adopted mother, and nothing can take that away from me, especially not an overbearing housewife. She needs to worry about her own kids rather than trying to steal mine.”

Harry blinked in surprise at her words and then cleared his throat.

“Whose funeral is next?” She asked quietly.

“Flitwick’s and Sprout’s if you want to go.”

She nodded before she took his hand and he side-alonged them to the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds, preparing to pay their respects to yet other casualties of the war. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Saturday 16th May 1998**

The next week flew by for Hermione as she was always kept busy. If she wasn’t with Teddy in her bedroom, she was attending the funerals of the fallen and there were a lot of them. Hermione had seen enough pain, death and suffering to last her several lifetimes.

She didn’t leave her room much to interact with the others since the Weasleys were still at the cottage as the Burrow was being repaired and Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell them to leave. When it came to mealtimes, Hermione still ate in her room as she was trying to keep Teddy away from Mrs. Weasley, only it wasn’t Alec and Demetri that brought her meals to her, it was usually Harry, Ron, the twins or Ginny.

Since Alec and Demetri were mostly away from the cottage, tracking down the fugitive Death Eaters and followers and she was feeling as though she had more control over herself due to the enacting of the old rights, she had allowed the Weasley siblings to sit in her room with her, but it was more so Harry and Ron.

Harry would sit next to her on the bed, watching as Teddy wriggled in her arms and she’d convinced him to hold him once or twice, much to his utter panic. Ron would sit beside the bed in a chair, and although it was clear he had some resentment for her shutting them both out the previous week, he seemed to be slowly letting it go and was returning to his normal self; making stupid comments that amused both Hermione and Harry, embarrassing himself and laughing at Harry’s panicked expression when he held Teddy. That was, until, Hermione turned the tables and had Ron hold Teddy, in which Harry would laugh at Ron’s red face and wide eyes.

Sometimes they spoke about those they lost, sometimes they laughed until they couldn’t breathe, remembering the embarrassing times of Hogwarts, and sometimes they recalled fondly their happiest memories over the years, and sadly some of their worst. Other times they sat in silence as words didn’t need to be said. They were friends and they always would be, no matter what life threw their way. They weren’t ‘the Golden Trio’ for nothing.

Everyone knew that although Hermione was better than before, she still had a long way to go. She often still sat in silence, being unresponsive when someone spoke to her, as if she didn’t even realise they were there. She cried when she thought of her parents, of Remus, Tonks and Andromeda. She confined herself to her room, as if she didn’t want to walk through the rooms of the cottage as it once belonged to Remus and Tonks, but now they were gone. She would spend minutes at a time, just staring off into the distance or watching Teddy, as if she were expecting someone to barge through the door and take him away from her. And she shied away from the touch of others, only allowing Alec and Demetri to touch her, as well as Harry, and sometimes Ron and Ginny.

But despite all of this, she was getting better and soon they would have Hermione back. But that didn’t really matter, as it was now the day before she was to leave for Volterra for the rest of her life and she hadn’t broken the news to anyone but Kingsley when he came by for a visit the previous day.

As expected, Kingsley hadn’t reacted well to the news and after thirty minutes of mutterings and pacing back and forth and Hermione crying, he had finally calmed down enough to propose a possible solution. Hermione informed him that there was no possible solution, since the binding contract was a written form of the Unbreakable Vow.

After ten minutes of his cursing and pacing back and forth, Hermione told him that even if they were able to break the contract, she wouldn’t want them to. She wanted a fresh start for herself and Teddy, and although it would take her away from everyone, she knew deep inside of her, that going to Volterra was what she needed to do.

She didn’t know why but she knew it was where she needed to be and any possible chance of happiness could only be found there. He, of course, wasn’t pleased, but he promised to support her decision and he reminded her that she had to tell everyone; she couldn’t just disappear as it would result in a nationwide search for her.

Despite Kingsley having a lot of pressure on him as he was the interim Minister of Magic and he was busy cleaning up the Ministry, he would help get everything in order before she left and she was thankful for him. She only wished he had kept his mouth shut. He hadn’t told Harry and Ron, or the others for that matter, but he had told Professor McGonagall, and that was how she found herself, on Saturday morning, sat in the Headmistress’ Office at Hogwarts.

Hermione shifted in her seat on the couch, Teddy was in her arms sleeping peacefully and McGonagall sat opposite her, her gaze solely on Hermione, as were all the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses.

Hermione, having been sat in silence for some time, summoned her Gryffindor courage.

“Professor, why am I here?”

McGonagall’s eyes swept over Hermione’s figure, seeing that whilst she appeared to have put on some weight and she was healed from her injuries, she looked exhausted. Emotionally, physically and mentally.

“Kingsley has informed me of the deal you made with the Volturi,” she started calmly and Hermione felt herself stiffen. “I am not judging you, desperate times call for desperate measures and your actions were monumental in the defeat of Voldemort’s army. And up to this point, the guards that were sent...”

“Alec and Demetri,” Hermione interrupted, not liking that McGonagall refused to address them by their names as if they were some nameless object.

“Alec and Demetri,” she corrected, watching Hermione carefully, as though she were expecting something explosive to happen. “Have been aiding in capturing those that escaped, and it is to my understanding that out of the forty-nine that were identified, thirty-four of those have been detained and within as little as a week.”

A smile pulled at Hermione’s mouth. “Yes, they are rather remarkable,” Hermione commented fondly. “But I still don’t understand why I am here.” 

“Am I correct in saying that you want to return to Volterra, even if an answer to breaking the binding contract could be found?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Truthfully?” Hermione checked and McGonagall nodded. “I’m not quite sure, even if the contract was null and void, I’ve come to the realisation that I would still return with Alec and Demetri. I need a fresh start and after everything that’s happened, I need time to be alone. I need to get away from England so that I can grieve in my own time and in my own way. And Italy is a good as place as any.”

“But why Volterra specifically?” She pressed.

“I didn’t have much of a chance to see Volterra when I was there, but from the little I did see, it’s a beautiful city, rich with knowledge and history and culture. And I find myself wishing to be there. I cannot explain why but I have a feeling that if I go to Volterra everything I am looking for, everything I want or need, can easily be found there. I know it’s going to be difficult to adjust, particularly living with a coven of vampires, but I feel I must do this.”

“And what of Teddy?”

“He will be coming with me,” she stated as if the answer should’ve been obvious. “Aro Volturi seemed adamant that I return and I don’t know why. And although that knowledge should worry me, I can’t find it within myself to care. During the time of negotiation when we were discussing my return, we compromised on stipulations that would suit us both.”

“And they are?”

“I am to return within two weeks of the battle ending, meaning I am to leave tomorrow. I am able to visit England four times a year, the Volturi will purchase all materials such as books and potion ingredients, and they will fund any independent research I conduct, and I am allowed to bring Crookshanks.”

“And what will they say about Teddy?”

“Whatever they like, I don’t particularly care,” she shrugged. “They will make an exception for him as they will understand that I would rather die than give him up. Alec and Demetri have both sworn to protect both myself and Teddy, they won’t allow any harm to come to us from a member of their coven.” McGonagall’s eyes widened minutely at the revelation. “And the Volturi Kings will do the same, they will offer Teddy the protection they offered me, we’re a package deal.”

“And how do you expect to raise a child in that environment?”

“The same as any mother; with love, worry and support. Teddy will be raised to defend against prejudice as he will see that what is known about vampires, is not always correct. He will be financially supported and he’ll have access to the best resources money can buy, both Magical and Muggle. Yes, it’s dangerous and I don’t dispute that but I need to do this.”

“Molly will not approve,” McGonagall warned her.

“Molly can shove her wooden spoon up her backside for all I care,” she said unhappily. “Teddy is _my_ responsibility and no one else’s. I love him dearly, I will die for him and I will be anything he requires me to be. Molly has her own children to worry about, she’s not getting mine, and as for her trying to break the binding magic between us, she’s in for a rude awakening.” McGonagall arched a questioning eyebrow told. “Remus, Tonks and Andy,” she breathed out, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the mention of them, “Made me Teddy’s guardian on their death beds and I know because Andy died in my arms.” McGonagall made a noise of surprise, not having been aware. “After their funeral, I initiated the old rites.” McGonagall choked on the lungful of air. “Nothing but death will take me away from Teddy, and even then, I’d still protect him and love him.”

Silence rang in the room until McGonagall cleared her throat.

“You have to tell them.”

Hermione sighed, shifting Teddy in her arms and leaning back into the cushions of the couch. “I know and I will. Is this all you wished to speak to me about, Professor?”

“No,” she said, her eyes lifting to the portraits behind her and Hermione heard the whispers and mutters between them. “There is something I wish to discuss with you, something that will impact your future in ways I can’t even begin to comprehend.”

Hermione frowned at her words, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“What is it?”

“Miss. Granger, what do you know of Sorcerers?”

That response was something Hermione had not expected.

“Not a lot, to be honest. They’re said to be the most powerful wizards to exist. They possess a knowledge and understanding of magic that most can’t and won’t comprehend, and their magic is said to be instinctual.”

McGonagall nodded. “The watered-down version, yes. Can you wager a guess when the last Sorcerer was said to have existed?”

“Merlin,” she answered without hesitation.

“Merlin was indeed a well known Sorcerer, but he was not the last.” Hermione’s frown made a reappearance. “It is a well-hidden secret that there have been several Sorcerers over the millennia, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were also Sorcerers. And the most recent were Gellert Grindlewald, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.”

Hermione made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat.

“Indeed,” McGonagall nodded in agreement. “Sorcerers are very powerful wizards with the ability to rule the world should they wish it and it would be extremely hard to prevent that from happening, as we have witnessed with Tom Riddle. For this reason, the identities of known Sorcerers are kept hidden away deep within the Department of Mysteries, and only a few know of their true power. Magic is all but limitless for Sorcerers and for this reason, they are incredibly intelligent and for them, magic is effortless. But with so much raw power, there is always a negative impact.”

“And that is?” Hermione nibbled at her lip thoughtfully.

“Darkness. Every Sorcerer will have darkness in them. Where there is light, there is also dark, and whilst there is also grey, too, the darkness is stronger than both. The darkness must be contained and if not, it results in those such as Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindlewald. They were unable to resist the temptation of the dark and for that, they were taken and they were destroyed, remade into something that was barely human, with no love or care for anyone or thing but power and destruction.”

Hermione froze at her words. She had experienced something similar. The night she had willingly tortured Greyback she had felt the need to, she had felt something pushing her to do it and rather than fighting it, she gave in.

“Albus worked hard to contain the darkness within him but even he failed sometimes,” McGonagall said sadly. “For each decision he made, he had a little angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, and sometimes the devil won. His actions are the result of his battle with the darkness. The magic within a Sorcerer has to remain balanced, and for that reason, sometimes the darker side wins and sometimes the light wins, as long as one doesn’t overpower the other, then all control will be kept, and it must be as a Sorcerer’s power is raw and volatile.”

“I appreciate you telling me this, Professor, but I still don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

“Miss. Granger, where there are Sorcerers there are Sorceresses to counterbalance the power between witches and wizards. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were Sorceresses. This is how and why the Founders were able to build Hogwarts; they were evenly matched in power and they were equals. It is unknown if any other continent other than Europe has been home to Sorcerers and Sorceresses, as it’s kept secret to protect those involved, but it is likely, particularly in the Americas. Now, the last known Sorceresses were, in fact, Rowena and Helga.”

“But you said where there’s a Sorcerer there’s a Sorceress,” Hermione’s brow furrowed and her head tipped to the side slightly.

“I did, yes.”

“But you didn’t mention there being a Sorceress when there’s been _three_ Sorcerers in the last few decades alone.”

“That’s true and it’s an uncommon occurrence for there to be three Sorcerers within that time frame, particularly when there’s only been six known in existence.”

“And the reason for there not being a Sorceress to counterbalance the power?”

“She wasn’t yet born, but she is here now and she is coming into her full potential.”

“I’m not following,” Hermione frowned, not liking the soft look on McGonagall’s face, nor the soft tone she spoke the next words in.

“You, Hermione. You are the next Sorceress.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Saturday 16th May 1998**

"I'm sorry?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up and almost disappeared into her hairline.

"You're the next Sorceress, Hermione," she said gently.

Hermione blinked dumbly.

"No, I'm not. That's not possible, I'm Muggleborn," she protested.

"Sorcery has no connotation to blood, My Dear, Rowena herself was a Muggleborn."

Hermione was surprised by the news, having never heard of or read about such a huge piece of information before.

"But I can't be; I'm nowhere near Dumbledore's or Voldermort's magical potential."

"Not yet you're not, but you _will_ be. You are still young, a witch gains her full magical potential when she becomes of age, for a Sorceress your magical potential is unknown and therefore your power grows as you age as it does with your knowledge and experiences. Do you believe Albus to be at his most powerful when he was a seventeen-year-old boy, fresh out of Hogwarts?" Hermione shook her head. "Your magic is still young."

"How do you know I'm a Sorceress? Is there a test?"

"No, My Dear, it was Albus that recognised you for who you were." Hermione frowned. "From the moment you entered the great hall for your first Sorting Feast, he was able to detect the magical aura that identifies you as a Sorceress. From that day, he made sure that you were safe but with your choice in friends, it was rather difficult but you had to survive as much as Harry did. As awful as it sounds, Sorcerers and Sorceress are born to change the world, sometimes they change it for the worst, and other times it's for the better. When they are born, it's because a higher power has decided that the world needs a new lease of life."

"From the moment Albus met you, he quickly understood that you are to change the world for the _better_. Just think, Hermione, your unparalleled compassion and kindness, your need for equal rights for all and justice for those that deserve it. You are kind, caring, compassionate, vengeful, smart, all of this is because you are to make the world better and for that, you had to survive."

Teddy shifted in his sleep and Hermione pulled her attention away from McGonagall to look down at the little child in her arms, and she had come to recognise the signs of him waking for his bottle. At that, she summoned everything from the baby bag she had inside her beaded bag and magically prepared his bottle, ready for when Teddy woke.

"But surely that can't be the only reason I am believed to be a Sorceress," her brow furrowed.

"You _are_ a Sorceress," McGonagall corrected. "And it's not. Over the years, Albus kept watch over you and your intelligence and the quality of your work factor into your classification. There's a reason he allowed you to loan his books, there's a reason why he asked that I help you become an Animagus and there's a reason to why Severus helped you with your Occlumency." Hermione frowned. "A Sorceress covets knowledge, and I'm well aware of your dislike for being limited in your magical potential and knowledge, just as we knew you were practising non-verbal and wandless magic, and you have progressed remarkably in doing so," she praised, "But there is one final factor that confirmed your classification."

"And that is?" Hermione whispered, almost too afraid to ask.

"Well, it's two but they're connected. The first is that you have a remarkable number of accidental magical outbursts, which occurs as your magic is volatile and powerful and you are still learning to control and contain it. This will come with experience but it doesn't mean that you will always be able to control it, particularly if you are feeling an emotion too strongly. Albus would sometimes have difficulty with controlling his magic, even at his age."

"And the other?"

"You have an affinity for the element of fire. Each Sorcerer and Sorceress has one. Godric's was fire, Salazar's was earth, Rowena's was water and Helga's was air. Albus' element was fire, just as yours is, Grindlewald's was air and Riddle's was earth. Your affinity appears during your magical outbursts and your Fire Magic is powerful, it comes to you easily as it's your element, it is instinctual. You are not yet fully matured in your magic, and yet I have witnessed your actions during the battle, defeating thirty members of Riddle's army with your Fire Magics."

Hermione looked down at the ground at her words.

"I killed people, I don't even know how many, I never stopped to check if they were alive or dead."

"That is not your doing, Sorcerers and Sorceresses battle for change, your magic is instinctual and in times of great stress and fear it will act when it feels it needs to."

"No one will look at me the same way again, everyone in the Order looks at me as though I was the one that wanted to take over the world. They're never going to treat me the same as before; not only did I take a life, I took _several_ and they don't agree with killing, no matter the circumstances."

"What they fail to realise is they likely took lives, too, especially with the rebounding curses that ricocheted around the battlefield. I was watching you, My Dear, you were casting magics even I couldn't recall and you didn't appear to be yourself, particularly after the Fire Magics incident."

"I don't know what happened," Hermione admitted, her gaze trailing the stone floor beneath her feet. "When I saw that Harry was dead, everything came crashing down. I couldn't hear those around me, I wasn't aware of what was happening, I was too busy trying to sort through the voices in my head and the anger within me kept building and I couldn't stop it. Afterwards, everything seemed easier. Things I didn't understand before I now do and although wandless and non-verbal magic is still difficult, it's a lot easier than it used to be."

"Hermione, you _are_ a Sorceress," she said softly. "There is nothing you can do to change that."

Teddy woke with a cry and Hermione quickly shifted him in her arms and began feeding him his bottle, not seeing McGonagall's small smile as she did so.

"What happens now?" Hermione sighed tiredly.

"You go to Volterra."

"But, you..."

"You said you feel you need to be there?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "Then you need to be there. Your magic is taking you to where you need to be."

"And being a Sorceress?"

"There is nothing you can do to change who you are and there is nothing wrong with who you are. Just go about life as you would have. Don't let others dictate your decisions. Follow your heart, allow your magic to lead you to where you need to be as it will never steer you wrong. Continue to expand your magical knowledge, continue to show compassion and kindness and helping those less fortunate. Just be aware that your actions and decisions may have consequences. Be aware that you are powerful and your magic will continue to flourish for as long as you allow it to. Be aware that you must do your best to keep yourself balanced. If you commit a 'dark' act, it is fine as long as you don't allow it to take control of you entirely. Exercise your magic daily as it will help to reduce the risk of magical outbursts, and most importantly..."

"Yes?" Hermione whispered.

"Be the wonderful mother I know you can be," she said softly and Hermione looked down at Teddy.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied. "Are there any books or tomes I may read to gather more knowledge about myself?"

"I'm afraid not, Dear, they were all destroyed in a fire decades ago, everything I have told you I learnt from Albus."

"Do I tell Harry and Ron about this?"

"That is your decision to make and no one can stop you if you so wish to, but please be aware that if the wrong people were to discover your secret, they would covet you. They would seek to control and manipulate you so they can use you to shape the world into whatever they wish. Be careful with those you entrust this information to."

"I will, I may give out my compassion freely, but I do not give out my trust so easily."

"I wish you well in your future, Miss. Granger, and I hope I am given the chance to see the differences you make to the world. And please, don't hesitate to owl if there is anything you require assistance with."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione gave a small smile and with Teddy having finished his bottle, she shifted him in her hands before standing along with McGonagall.

"And before I forget, Albus would like me to give you something," she said.

As Hermione packed away her things and burped the baby, she watched as McGonagall disappeared through a tunnel in the wall that she didn't even know was there. Hermione's eyes briefly flickered up the portrait of Dumbledore; he had remained remarkably quiet throughout their meeting, yet he watched her with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Here were go."

Hermione turned her attention back to McGonagall as she reappeared, levitating a wooden chest behind her.

"It is Albus' wish that you receive these."

"What is it?"

"The entirety of his personal library," she responded.

Hermione made a sound of surprise and then pulled a face, as during her distraction, Teddy spit up on her jumper. She cleaned it up with a wave of her wand and turned back to McGonagall.

"But surely he'd want you to have it."

"You are the Sorceress, not I, and you have a long life ahead of you, you can put them to far greater use than I ever could. He was very insistent that you be the recipient."

"Why wasn't it in the will reading?"

"To prevent the Ministry from discovering he had a personal library that can rival Hogwarts' library and prevent sticky fingers."

"Hogwarts' library?"

"Or so he says, he's always been one to over-exaggerate," McGonagall rolled her eyes and Hermione's lip twitched.

"Thank you, Professor," she said and she turned her eyes to Dumbledore and nodded at him, he nodded back.

She didn't forgive him for his actions but she now understood.

~000~000~000~

"Hey," she greeted the two vampires as they entered her bedroom and took seats in their chairs. "How'd it go?".

"We caught another six today," Demetri answered.

She smiled at him, it didn't reach her eyes like it used to but with time he knew she would be herself again, he just had to be patient and she had already made a lot of progress in the last week alone.

"That's brilliant," she praised. "That only leaves nine and they can deal with the rest once we leave. I want you to know that I am grateful for what you have done for my world, the others may not be, but I am."

They smiled at her. "Your appreciation is good enough for us."

"I'm glad to hear that, as I truly do appreciate everything you have done for both myself and Teddy, and the Wizarding World." She looked down at the sleeping baby beside her with a small smile on her face. "Can I trust you?" She asked them quietly.

Her question took them by surprise and they darted a glance to each other.

"Implicitly," Alec said without hesitation. "We will not allow any harm to come to you or Teddy."

"That wasn't my intention of the question. I already know you'll protect us if we should need it."

"Then what was your intention?"

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yes," Demetri nodded, "But you have to take into account Master Aro, anything you may tell us he will discover when he reads our thoughts upon our return. Unlike you, we are unable to shield our mind from him."

She nodded. "I know, that's why I plan to tell you only the bare minimum, but I need to share this secret with someone, I need someone in Volterra to understand. It's too much of a burden for only one person to know."

"If you don't wish to tell us, then don't feel as though you have to. If this secret is something that could affect your position in Volterra, it is best it is kept from even us."

She shook her head. "I trust you to not tell anyone, and I don't know what Aro has planned for me but there's a reason he was so adamant that I return, and I think he may already suspect what I'm about to tell you." She looked up from Teddy and caught their gazes; they were watching her intently, giving her their full attention. "I'm sure by now, that after reading from my books, you know I'm not an average witch."

"Yes, we've seen you perform forms of magic that are said to be very difficult," started Alec, "And what you did at the battle didn't seem to be normal either, if we go by the looks on the faces of everyone on _both_ sides of the war. In fact, we could smell fear coming from Voldemort, the moment he saw what you did to his followers."

"There's a reason for that. This morning I was asked to attend a meeting with Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She wished to inform me of a few things regarding my magical potential. When a witch reaches maturity at the age of seventeen, her magic is at its full potential, and although you continue to grow, learn and experience, the chances of your magical potential growing in power is slim. I am able to do forms of magic that are very difficult, some I am able to do effortlessly, others require a little more focus and practice. I'm now eighteen, and my magical potential should've ceased in growing."

"But it hasn't?" Alec asked knowingly.

"No, it hasn't," she confirmed. "Witches and wizards are not the only magical beings to possess magic, there is another classification and this is known as Sorcery, Sorcerers and Sorceresses. The most famous Sorcerer was Merlin, and since him, there have been another five known Sorcerers, the last two being Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. For there to be a Sorcerer is not a common occurrence. They are born when a higher power decides there needs to be change in the world, and they are granted the power to make those changes. Whether they are good or bad depends on the Sorcerer."

"A Sorcerer's power is said to be all but limitless, but they are still human and they have to follow the rules of nature, so no resurrection and inventing ways of immortality. Due to the power that is within a Sorcerer, there is darkness inside of them, a darkness that sometimes shines through but if left unbalanced, it will consume them, hence the differences between Dumbledore and Voldemort, one succumbed to the darkness and the other was balanced."

"How does Sorcery pertain to you, as well as Voldemort's fear of you?" Demetri asked in confusion, tipping his head in a way that made him look like an adorable, bemused puppy.

"Where there is a Sorcerer there is a Sorceress, there must be a balance of power between witch and wizard. The last known Sorceresses were a millennia ago, and the next wasn't born until two decades ago." They both frowned and she took a deep breath. " _I_ am a Sorceress, the third of my kind, in Europe, at lease."

Their eyes widened and mouths dropped open. It was the most reactive she had ever seen them.

"How do you know?" Alec asked, after closing his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Professor McGonagall informed me that Dumbledore has known since my first day of Hogwarts. It was why he allowed me to loan books from him, why Professor McGonagall taught me how to become an Animagus, and it's why Professor Snape taught me Occlumency. He asked them to. A Sorceress covets knowledge so we can allow our magic to flourish. I have all the traits of a Sorceress that is to change the world for the better. I'm smart, I'm compassionate, I seek justice, and I fight for what I believe in. So maybe, I was meant to change the world for magical beings and creatures, to better their lives."

"How will this affect your life?"

"As far as I've been made aware, I will continue my life as I would a regular witch, only my magical potential will continue to grow as I age and as I continue to obtain knowledge and experiences. I allow my magic to guide me in my life as it won't fail me. I return to Volterra with you and continue to do what I had planned, all the while, bettering the world from inside the walls of the castle and raising Teddy as I do so."

"Why must this be kept secret?" Alec asked. "Don't you want people to know of your power?"

"If I am revealed to the world as being a Sorceress, I will never be free. I will be coveted. I will have people seeking me out, wishing to befriend me, to manipulate me into changing the world in the way they want it to be changed. I will never be safe. I just want to have a peaceful life, I've had my fair share of traumatic experiences and battles, I don't wish to have to fight for my right to privacy, too."

"We won't tell anyone," promised Demetri. "But we can't guarantee Master Aro will do the same."

"I know that, but knowing that it won't be you that betrays my trust is enough for me."

"We would never betray you," Alec spoke sincerely. Hermione believed him. She couldn't explain why, but she trusted Alec and Demetri just as much as she did Harry and Ron, possibly more so.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Saturday 16th May 1998**

“You’re what!” Ron yelled, springing to his feet and from his seat on the couch.

“Leaving,” she repeated calmly.

“What the hell d’you mean you’re leaving?” He demanded.

Hermione sighed and her eyes flickered about the room, which was filled with Weasleys, Kingsley and Harry. She stood in front of them as they were perched on couches and chairs, and Alec and Demetri were stood a little ways behind her whilst Demetri busied himself with keeping the wriggling child in his arms occupied but his eyes and ears were trained on the red-faced Ron.

“I can’t say this any simpler, I. Am. Leaving,” she said slowly.

“Where are you going? When? Why?” Harry asked with a frown, his eyes moving between her and the vampires behind her suspiciously.

“I am leaving with Alec and Demetri in the morning and I’m going back to Volterra with them.”

“It’s dangerous, even you can’t be stupid enough to...” Ron never had the chance to finish his sentence as he was hit with a Silencing Charm.

“Hermione? Where’s your wand?” Bill asked her, eyeing her strangely.

“In my room,” she answered calmly, knowing he was surprised by her use of wandless _and_ non-vernal magic. It was quite the feat, after all. She rubbed a hand over her face. “Volterra may be dangerous for others but it’s not for me, and if you ever call me stupid again, I’ll turn you into a pumpkin patch, and we all know the disgusting things that are found there,” she warned Ron whilst he silently fumed at her. “I need to leave Britain. I need some time away from here, some time to grieve and come to terms with the changes in my life. I want a new start for me and Teddy. Volterra is rich with beauty, culture and history and it’s as good a place as any to start over.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hermione, what you need is...”

“For the love of everything that is sacred, stop talking, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose as Mrs. Weasley gasped at her and the others’ eyes widened in surprise. “You’ve been giving your unwanted opinions for far too long and quite frankly, I don’t care what you think I need or what you think I should or shouldn’t do, it’s _my_ life, not yours and only I will dictate what I do. And you need to stop trying to intervene with my guardianship of Teddy, not only am I not stupid, Kingsley told me. I have news for you, Mrs. Weasley, you will _never_ be able to break the bond between Teddy and I, as Remus, Tonks and Andromeda made me his guardian on their death beds. After their funerals, I accepted and initiated the old rights.” Gasps and mutters filled the room. “I need to heal so I can be the mother Teddy deserves, and I can’t do that here. I’ll be leaving in the morning and there’s nothing that can be said or done to stop me from going.”

“Kingsley, don’t just stand there, do something!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice rose.

“I won’t interfere, Molly,” he told her firmly. “Hermione is doing what she feels is best for her and Teddy.”

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at him. “You knew, you knew she was leaving,” she accused.

“Yes, I did, she told me last night and I’ve been helping to get her affairs in order, ready for her leaving tomorrow.” He turned his eyes to Hermione. “Everything has been taken care of.”

“Thank you, Kingsley, I owe you one,” she said before she turned and headed up the stairs and to her bedroom, Alec and Demetri followed her.

“That went a lot better than we anticipated,” Alec commented lightly, sitting himself down in his chair.

“They’re in shock, give them a few minutes and they’ll be arguments and shouting in no time,” she replied.

“You didn’t tell them of the contract,” Demetri noted. “Why?”

“I’m not stupid enough to bring it up,” she shrugged. “That would’ve made everything worse, and they would’ve tried to harm you so they can take their anger out on you and I wanted to avoid that.”

Just as she flopped onto the bed, there was a knock on the door.

“Hermione? Can we talk?”

“It’s open, Harry,” she called and the door opened and then closed.

He approached the bed, eyeing the two vampires before climbing onto the bed beside her. Hermione cast a Silencing Charm around the two of them to keep their conversation private.

“You’re leaving,” he said sadly.

She sat up and turned to face him, seeing his heartbroken expression.

“Yes, Harry, I am,” she said softly. “I need to get away from here, away from the memories, away from everything. I want a fresh start, I need it and so does Teddy.”

“But why do you have to leave the country? Can’t you just move to another part of England? Maybe Manchester or Liverpool? Or even Yorkshire? You like rural areas, what’s more rural that Yorkshire?”

She smiled sadly. “No, Harry, I can’t. There’s something I have to tell you. This morning I was asked to attend a meeting with Professor McGonagall, during this meeting she revealed that...” and as Hermione gave Harry a quick explanation of her being a Sorceress and what it meant, Alec and Demetri watched them interact closely, watching every widening of the eyes, twitch of the mouth and frantic waving of hands.

“Bloody hell, Hermione,” he whispered in surprise after she’d finished her explanation.

She chuckled. “I know, Harry, it’s a lot to take it. I don’t just want to go to Volterra, I feel as though I _need_ to be there. I don’t know why but I have to follow where my magic is taking me. However I am to change the world, I need to be in Volterra to do it.”

“But it’s _Volterra_ , Hermione!” His voice rose slightly.

“I know, and I’m going to be perfectly safe, Harry. My magic is instinctual, even if I’m away with the fairies and my head’s on cloud nine, my magic will be alert and I’ll never be unprotected. As well as my magic, Alec and Demetri have sworn a vow to protect both me and Teddy, and they are the type of men you can take at their word. I trust them, they’ve earned it and you and I both know I don’t give out my trust freely.”

He sighed. “I don’t want you to go,” he said sadly.

“I know, Harry, and I’m going to miss you so much, but it’s what’s best for us. No matter where I am in the world, you’ll always have my support and love. You’re my little brother,” she nudged his shoulder and a sad smile crept onto his face.

“How long will you be gone for?”

“I don’t know,” she lied, “But I’ll make sure to visit every few months, I promise. And we can owl back and forth all the time. We all need to focus on healing and moving on, I’ve done all the healing I can here; I need to leave so I can move on.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you, too,” she hugged him tightly. “But you’ll have plenty to keep you busy and when I return for a visit, I want to hear everything that I’ve missed, and if you’re not back with Ginny by then, I’m going to smack you.”

He laughed at her.

“I’m working on it, she’s still pissed.”

“Ah, Ginny Weasley,” Hermione shook her head, “She knows how to hold a grudge,” she laughed lightly. “Harry, please don’t tell _anyone_ about my being a Sorceress.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

“Including Ron?”

He frowned. “But it’s Ron.”

“Exactly, he’s a rubbish secret keeper and when he’s mad or had something to drink, every secret he has is spilt and made known to the world. This is one secret that _must_ be kept for my privacy and Teddy’s safety.”

“I see your point,” he conceded, “I won’t tell anyone, including him.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

~000~000~000~

“Harry? Hermione’s asleep,” Demetri said, after answering the knock on the door.

“I know; I wanted to talk to you, to the both of you.”

Demetri stepped back and Harry stepped into the room.

“Look, Hermione trusts you to keep both her and Teddy safe, and Hermione’s the most compassionate person I’ve met but she’s not stupid and she doesn’t give out her trust blindly. You’ve earned hers and I trust her judgement implicitly. She’s my sister and one of the most important people in my life, and if it wasn’t for her protecting me, a lot of the things I’ve done wouldn’t have been possible.”

“Is there a point to this?” Alec drawled in a manner similar to Snape, as he snapped his book closed.

Harry narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “My point _is_ , Hermione’s very important to me, if anything should happen to either her or Teddy because you failed to protect her, hell itself won’t be able to protect you from what would be coming your way. I may have had help but I still defeated Voldemort, and there’s not just me, there’s an entire room filled with people downstairs that would protect Hermione, particularly Ron. He’s angry but he loves Hermione. And Ginny, well, she’s more frightening than her mother, and that is my only warning,” Harry finished, turning and leaving the room without a second glance.

“Was that supposed to frighten us?” Alec asked Demetri with an arched eyebrow.

“I believe so,” Demetri nodded slowly, moving over to the bed where he crouched down and Teddy automatically latched onto his finger in his sleep.

“Well, I give him points for effort, not many would be so foolishly brave to speak to us in that manner,” he said.

Demetri snorted. “In all honestly, I am more afraid of Hermione than I am of him.”

“Rightly, so,” Alec chuckled. “The others have no idea what’s coming their way.”

“No, they don’t,” agreed Demetri. “But life in the castle is never going to be boring with Hermione around.”

~000~000~000~

**Sunday 17th May 1998**

“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” Harry said quietly. “I just hoped it was a bad dream and I’d wake up and nothing would’ve changed.”

She smiled sadly. “It’s happening but I’ll be visiting before you know it. I promise I’m not abandoning you.”

He sighed. “I know, you’re the only person that hasn’t, even when I was a giant pain in the arse.”

She chuckled. “You’re forgiven. Goodbye, Harry,” Hermione said softly.

“Bye, Hermione,” he said sadly before hugging her tightly and reluctantly pulling back.

“You take care of yourself,” Ginny ordered as she hugged Hermione. “I’m jealous, if all of them look the way those vampires of yours do, well, I’d want to go back, too.”

“Ginny!” Hermione scolded through her laughter but as she pulled back, Ginny didn’t bother looking embarrassed or guilty, she just shrugged in response.

The twins swooped in and hugged her tightly and she laughed when she felt them slipping something into her robe pockets.

“Don’t go easy on them,” Fred whispered.

“Yeah, give them hell,” George agreed.

“Promise,” she muttered.

“Good, because we may have slipped some products into your luggage when you weren’t looking this morning, we wouldn’t want them to go to waste,” Fred said and she laughed.

When they drew back she reached up, placing her hands against their cheeks and she smiled up at them.

“Thank you,” she said softly. They gave her lopsided grins. “If it wasn’t for the two of you, I would still be a barely functioning shell of a human being. You understood, you didn’t push me and you gave me space. You truly are the beacon of light and hope this world needs, and I have no doubt that you’ll continue to bring laughter and joy to the world. You were the hope during the war and you’re destined for amazing things. Thank you for saving me from myself.”

She reached up and placed a kiss to each of their cheeks, ignoring the quiet snarls that came from behind her. She stepped back from them and smiled sadly when she saw that Ron was stood in the corner of the room and he refused to look at her.

“I’ll visit once I’ve gotten settled, goodbye,” she said to everyone before she picked up her beaded bag and slipped it into her robe pocket, she then picked up the cat carrier and turned to leave.

“You’re betraying us.”

Hermione paused but didn’t turn around.

“No, I’m not, but if I were to stay I would be preventing Teddy from having the life he deserves, and I would be betraying myself, not you. And I’m sorry you feel that way, Ronald, hopefully, you’ll think differently after having some time to process my decision.” With that, she left out the door with Alec and Demetri following her.

She led them over to the trees and then stopped, placing the cat carrier on the ground and opening it up before she released a loud whistle.

“Crookshanks,” she called softly. “It’s time to go.”

They waited a few moments before a meow was heard.

“What is that _thing_?” Alec whispered to Demetri, eyeing the fat orange fur-ball with the squished face as it stepped into view.

“I believe it’s her cat,” Demetri replied, also looking at the cat with a strange look on his face.

“There’s my Crooksy,” Hermione cooed, picking the cat up in her arms and she pressed her face into the cat’s fur as it let out a purr and rubbed his head against her cheek affectionately. “I know, I missed you, too, but we have to go, we’re leaving now and where we’re going, there’s going to be plenty of rats for you to chase. So, let’s go,” she put the cat down and rather than it walking into the cat carrier, like she had obviously expected, he sat down and licked at his paw lazily, his eyes locked on hers.

“Crooks, we have to go, get in,” she instructed. The cat looked at her as though she were stupid and Alec and Demetri quickly summarised that he wasn’t a normal cat. “Crookshanks, we don’t have time for this. What’s your problem? It’s your favourite carrier, it even has your favourite bed and treats inside,” she set her hands on hips as she stared down at him

Crookshanks meowed loudly and Hermione frowned in confusion before quieter and weaker meows answered. Her eyes widened when five tiny kittens appeared beside Crookshanks, rubbing themselves up against him as he licked at their fur.

Two of them were pure orange with barely any markings except for a black spot around one eye and its tail, and the other had a black spot on its paw and on one of its ears. One of the kittens was covered in markings of black and orange, giving it a similar appearance to a tiger. One of the kittens was mainly black with a few orange markings on its paws and back, and the final kitten was jet black and the fluffiest of them all. And judging by their size, they can’t have been older than eight weeks but it was clear to Hermione, Crookshanks was the father of the kittens.

She blinked several times.

“Well, Crooks, you’ve been busy whilst I’ve been away, haven’t you?” She questioned and he meowed in response.

She shook her head and chuckled before kneeling down on the ground. Crookshanks walked over to her and rubbed his head against her hand and the kittens followed, climbing over each other to get to her and she laughed as they all fought for her attention.

“I suppose we best give you all names,” she said, not seeing Alec’s and Demetri’s smile at her laughter.

“Let’s see,” she picked up one of the orange-coloured kittens and held it out in front of her before checking the gender. “A boy, let’s see,” she appeared thoughtful. “Wesley,” she mused, the kitten meowed and she smiled, placing a kiss to its head and it rubbed its head against her cheek before she put it down and picked up the second orange-coloured kitten. “You’re a boy, too.” She laughed when it wriggled out of her hands, jumped onto her and ran up her robes, snuggling itself against her neck.

“And mischievous, I know the perfect name for you, Wheezer,” she said and the kitten meowed as she petted it before putting it back on the ground and picking up the tiger-like kitten. “And I see you’re a boy, too. Hmmm, how about Archie?” The kitten meowed and she petted it before putting it down and picking up the black kitten with a few orange markings. “What a surprise, you’re a boy, too, let’s see. I have a feeling you’re going to be the leader of the litter,” she said, seeing that he was the biggest of them all. “Simba,” she said and the kitten meowed back. She petted it and then picked up the final kitten, the jet black fluffy one.

“It seems you’re our only girl, and you’re outnumbered.” Hermione chuckled when the kitten didn’t look pleased with her statement. “We’ll call you, Midnight, I think.” The kitten meowed in response and after petting it she put it back on the ground. “Alright then, everyone, in you go,” she gestured to the cat carrier, and one by one, the kittens strode inside.

Crookshanks eyed up Alec and Demetri and he walked over to them with his bushy tail swishing in the air. He sniffed at them before giving them a haughty look and turning and heading into the cat carrier, rubbing himself against Hermione as she made to lock the carrier door.

“Does he like us?” Demetri asked.

“What did he do?”

“Sniffed us, gave us a rather terrifying look and then walked away.”

“Congratulations, boys, he likes you, if Crookshanks likes you, then you’re good, he’s an excellent judge of character.”

“Lord Aro, assumed there would only be one cat returning with you,” Alec spoke amusedly.

“So did I,” she shrugged. “I didn’t know Crookshanks had fathered a little of kittens, I was just as surprised as you when they turned up. But to be fair, he doesn’t know I’m returning with a baby either.”

“The shock might’ve killed him if he weren’t already dead,” Demetri replied and she chuckled.

“Yes, I believe you’re right.”

“How are we travelling to Volterra; I’m assuming it’s magical transportation?” Alec asked.

“Yes, it is. I need to head to Gringotts Bank before we can leave. Kingsley has made arrangements that all of my belongings and purchases are to be waiting for me there. And whilst I’m there, I need to make sure my banking information has been transferred over to the Italian Gringotts branch. We’ll be flooing to Italy and then I’ll apparate us to the castle. Teddy is too young for port-keying and it could hurt him, so this is the only option available to us, so, if we’re ready, we better go.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Sunday 17th May 1998**

“What is this place?” Alec asked, his eyes alight in wonder, something she hadn’t yet seen from him no matter what he’d been exposed to and Demetri mimicked his reaction.

“Diagon Alley, Britain’s most popular magical shopping centre,” she answered. “Try to keep your hoods up, we don’t want to scare anyone should they recognise you for what you are, it’ll be a pain in the arse to get you out of here,” she said before pulling her own hood up to conceal her identity. “We’re heading to that building over there,” she pointed out the largest building in the alley and the gold of it shone in the sun.

They followed her through the crowd of shoppers and straight into the bank’s foyer were she walked to the large counters at the end of the room which sat goblins.

“Name?” The goblin croaked, not bothering to look up from the document holding his attention

“Hermione Granger,” she responded.

All the goblins looked up from their desks and glared at her.

“Well, that was strange,” Alec muttered Demetri.

The goblin glared at her.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin, I paid for the damages and I did you a favour, the dragon was blind and dying, and if the government had discovered that you were keeping an endangered animal in the conditions you were, they would’ve gone through every inch of this place with a fine-tooth comb.” He continued to glare at her. “Look, I’m just here to collect my belongings and make sure that the entirety of my vault has been transferred to the Italian branch.”

“It has been, and you will find your belongings in the room on the left, after which you are to leave the premises, you are banned from entering.”

“Lovely speaking to you,” Hermione said sarcastically before walking away with Alec and Demetri following behind her amused.

“They don’t like you?” Demetri noted.

“No, they _really_ don’t.”

“Why?”

“This is the bank we broke into and in the process of escaping on the back of their dragon, which we stole, we also caused hundreds of thousands of galleons in damages. I don’t know what they’re complaining about, Harry and I paid for the damages, and Kingsley made sure there was enough in the Ministry budget to cover the rest of what we couldn’t pay for, and they actually got a free remodelling out of it all, they’re so ungrateful,” she huffed in annoyance and they chuckled at her.

She opened the door that had been pointed out to her and she stepped inside, seeing the boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other.

“What is all this stuff?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Furniture and supplies for Teddy, boxes of files from the Ministry regarding the legislations on vampires, and the things that were salvaged and put into storage from parent’s house, which has been sold and the money transferred into my account.”

“Why did you sell your parents’ house?”

“Well, since the house was burnt down to cover up their murders, I technically sold the land the house used to sit on. I’m not going to have use for it,” she shrugged. She pulled her wand and shrunk everything down before putting it into her beaded bag. “Now, we’re going to use the floo, and you don’t have to worry about it, it’s painless and the flames aren’t real.”

Alec took the cat carrier from her and she took Teddy from Demetri before they stepped into the floo and Hermione called out the address.

~000~000~000~

“You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” They looked hesitant to leave her on her own. “I’ll be fine, I won’t be far behind you, I just want to prepare myself before walking in there with a family of cats and a baby.”

They reluctantly nodded and left her alone, walking down the hidden passageway they used to get into the castle rather than the public entrances.

“This is our home now, Teddy,” she said softly, bouncing the baby in her arms as he stared up at her with his green eyes. His blonde hair flashed blue for a few seconds before returning to blonde and she chuckled. He was beginning to show his Metamorphmagus abilities and Hermione knew it was going to throw the vampires off when he was older and able to control it at will. “You will always be safe and you will always be loved. I will never let any harm come to you, I swear it,” she whispered, placing a kiss to his head.

She then bent down and released the lock from the cat carrier and the five kittens bounded out whilst Crookshanks was a little more controlled and she chuckled at them.

“Right, my little kittens, I want you on your best behaviour. You are to follow me and not leave until we have met our hosts. Once we return to our rooms, then you’re free to explore, but for now, I need you to stay close to me and Crookshanks.”

The kittens were sat staring at her, listening attentively with their tails swishing side to side and they meowed at her.

“Thank you,” she said and then she slipped the empty cat carrier into her beaded bag.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel and when she came out on the other end, Alec and Demetri were stood waiting for her and she rolled her eyes at them. They didn’t encounter anyone as they made their way to the chamber, which meant they had either been asked to stay away for the time being, or they were all waiting for her in the chamber, she knew which she preferred.

As agreed, Alec and Demetri entered first, as they wished to warn the three Vampire Kings to their new guests.

“Alec, Demetri, we are pleased to see you back,” she heard Aro say. “I trust everything went well.”

“Not as planned, but they were victorious, yes,” answered Demetri.

“Excellent and how was your time in Britain?”

“Eventful, My Lord,” Alec spoke. Hermione almost snorted; that was putting it mildly. “Eventful and enlightening.”

“I don’t doubt it was. And where is the lovely, Miss. Granger?”

“My Lord, we’ve returned with more than expected,” Demetri said calmly.

“How so?” Caius asked, Hermione thought he likely had a raised eyebrow to go with the question.

She took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the door and into the chamber.

The Chamber was empty apart from Aro, Marcus and Caius, Alec and Demetri, and the blonde, of whom she still didn’t know the name of. When she stepped in and all eyes turned to her, they widened when they saw the baby in her arms.

“Explain,” Aro demanded with a slight frown on his face.

Hermione handed Teddy to Demetri as she passed and the others watched the practised motion in intrigue before she walked up the dais and stopped in front of Aro. She held her hand out and he took it, noting that she wasn’t fearful of his reaction. It was almost as if she _knew_ he would allow the child to stay.

Hermione lowered her shields and gave him access, showing him everything she wanted him to see, from the planning to the battle, to what she had done regarding Teddy but she didn’t allow him to see any conversations surrounding the topic of Sorcery, not yet.

He kept his eyes locked on hers, as he slowly released her hand.

“How you have suffered, My Dear,” he said, sounding almost sad on her behalf.

“I did what was required of me, as I always have. And after seeing what happened, I hope you know that I cannot give my Godson up.”

“Bring the child forward, I wish to better see him.”

She hesitated before turning and walking over to Demetri and he handed Teddy back to her.

“Would you like to share with the rest of us, Brother?” Caius spoke.

“One moment,” Aro replied, his eyes firmly fixed on Hermione as she approached him.

He looked at her expectantly and so she shuffled Teddy in her arms before manipulating Aro’s into the right position -much to the amusement of Alec and Demetri- and then she placed Teddy in his arms, hovering close by.

“A remarkable part of life, wouldn’t you agree?” He commented, his blood-red eyes trained on Teddy’s face.

“Yes, I would,” she said softly.

“The child is important to you?”

“Very much so, yes. He is more than just my Godson, he is now my son by the laws of the old magics, and nothing can take that right away from me.”

“Is the child as unique as I saw in your thoughts?”

“Yes, he is. His father was a werewolf,” she said, sending a less than pleased look to Caius when he snarled and Aro chuckled at her.

“Ignore him, Dear, you were saying?”

“His father was a werewolf but it’s impossible to be born with Lycanthropy as it’s only contracted through a bite or scratch during the full moon. Teddy is different from other magical children, he will be able to sense when other werewolves are nearby and his senses will be sharper than a human’s. Aside from the fact he is a wizard and will be displaying signs of magic within the next few years, he is also a Metamorphmagus, which he inherited from his mother. It’s a rare ability in which the witch or wizard is able to change their appearance at will.” Aro looked delighted and it had her on edge. “He’s already begun to showcase his abilities, even at his young age, but as he ages, he will learn to control it at will.”

“And by changing his appearance, you mean?” Marcus prompted.

“I mean he can change his appearance, from hair and eye colour to his skin colour to his facial structure and height. He can become a completely different person and you would never know.”

“Remarkable,” he muttered in reply.

“The child may stay and you have my word that no harm will come to him,” Aro spoke.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, bowing her head before she reached down to take Teddy from him. “I imagine that as he grows, he will bring a little life to the castle.”

Aro chuckled. “I imagine he will,” he nodded in agreement.

“May I?”

“Of course,” Hermione answered Marcus and she stepped closed to him and placed Teddy into his arms, showing him how to best hold him.

Marcus’ stoic expression softened to the point Hermione thought he might cry if he were able to, and her mouth twitched into a smile at the sight before she turned her attention back to Aro as he sat in his throne before her.

“I have spoken to Kingsley regarding the changes to the legislation surrounding your kind and he has agreed that changes need to be made. He has been made the Interim Minister of Magic, and there is to be an election held within the next few weeks, and it looks as though Kingsley’s going to win. Kingsley will need a little time to clean up the Ministry and rid it of those that were Voldemort sympathizers and those that are corrupt, which he’s already started doing, and he’s going to get someone to start working on those that will take over their families seats on Wizengamot. Whilst he’s doing that, I’m going to be going over the legislations that are already in place to determine how I can change them to better suit your kind, whilst also carrying out research and independent study projects.”

“Wonderful,” Aro clapped his hands.

She followed his eyes when they were trained on something behind her, and it was the kittens as they bounded into the room with Crookshanks following behind them at a leisurely pace.

“Ah, about that, it turns out my cat’s been busy whilst I’ve been away, this morning was the first time I’d seen him since April, and I had no idea about the kittens until they showed up.”

“When the witch is away, the cats will play,” Aro commented amusedly.

“Of that, I am now aware,” her eyes flickered over to the kittens again, seeing that they were play fighting with each other whilst Crookshanks looked bored as he sat watching them.

“Wheezer!” Hermione hissed, seeing that he was slowly inching his way towards the blonde vampire.

Hermione left the dais, paying no mind that Marcus was still holding Teddy, who had fallen asleep in his arms, and Marcus was too busy watching him. She quickly reached the kitten before he could reach the blonde and she picked him up, holding him up to her line of sight and she scowled at the kitten as he meowed at her in indignation.

“Don’t look at me like that, you little demon, I told you to be on your best behaviour.” She held the kitten to her chest and turned to the blonde. “Sorry about him,” she said, looking sheepish. “He’s the trouble maker of the litter.” The blonde just stared at her, her red eyes glowing. “I’m sorry; I don’t know your name.”

“Jane,” she replied calmly, her expression blank. There was something frightening about it, if Hermione was honest. “I’m Alec’s sister.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “His twin sister.”

Hermione’s turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes locking on Alec before they narrowed slightly. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a sister.”

He looked at her sheepishly. “I didn’t?”

“No, you didn’t, why didn’t you tell me you had a sister? A _twin_ sister?”

“I...forgot?”

“Boys,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes before she sighed and made her over to the other kittens, placing Wheezer on the floor. She took the cat carrier from her bag and opened it. “Sorry, but I can’t trust you, in you go.” They didn’t appear to be pleased, but the five kittens made their way into the carrier and Crookshanks followed them in, nuzzling her as he passed and she locked the carrier door.

“They listen to you,” Caius observed.

She shrugged. “It’s their instincts due to my feline Animagus form.”

Hermione caught Teddy shifting from the corner of her eyes and knowing he was due a bottle, he was going to wake. She summoned his milk formula and magically prepared it, allowing it to cool, knowing she was being watched as she did so.

“I wanted to talk to you about something, before you see it through Alec’s and Demetri’s thoughts.”

“And that is?” Caius arched an eyebrow.

“Anything that is said in this room, does not leave this room. Ever.”

“Now I’m intrigued,” Aro said, sitting taller in his throne. Hermione quickly threw up a non-verbal and wandless Silencing Charm around the room to prevent anyone else with oversensitive hearing from listening in.

“There is a reason you’ve been so adamant that I return and stay here, I’ve always known that but I didn’t know your motives behind it. But now, I think I do.”

“Please, enlighten us, Miss. Granger,” he prompted, looking amused.

“I don’t know how but you knew, you knew before I did, what I am, didn’t you?”

“And what would that be?” He asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes. “You know I’m a Sorceress. What I want to know is _how_?”

“Not why?”

“No, I’ve figured that part out. Having me as an ally would make your coven all but invincible and no one would dare to challenge your authority. You could do your best to manipulate me into changing the world to the way you want it to be, but I won’t do that, so you’d be wasting your time trying. So, how did you know I was a Sorceress before I knew it myself?”

He sat back in his throne and clasped his hands in front of him, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Albus Dumbledore has visited Volterra, not once, but _twice_ in his lifetime, the first being the time of the First Wizarding War which we refused to aid in. The second time was but two years ago.” Hermione kept her face passive as she knew he was looking for a reaction. “He came to us for aid, but this time, he brought information. Information about one of the most powerful witches that would walk this earth, and who would change the ways of the world for the better. And he left. When you came here, I knew you were the one he spoke of. He never told me your name, only what you had achieved during those five years of your magical life. Your explanations were similar to the ones he gave us, and I’d come to realise that you had a similar presence to Albus Dumbledore. One of power, importance and knowledge. We agreed with Albus Dumbledore to consider his proposal of aiding with the war, if, we had the chance to meet you, and low and behold, it was you that was sent to negotiate terms with us two years later. And you, My Dear, are everything he said you were to be and so much more. You are more powerful than I expected you to be at your young age. And with you, the Volturi will be stronger than ever.”

“You do know people aren’t allowed to know of my existence, yes?”

“And why is that?” He arched a challenging eyebrow.

Teddy woke and he began fussing so she walked over to Marcus and took Teddy from him, shifting him into the right position before feeding him his bottle, continuing with their conversation as she did so.

“I’ve sacrificed a lot in my life but I will not sacrifice my right to privacy. If people were to discover my classification, it would bring danger to not only me, but Teddy and I took a magical vow to protect him with my life, should I fail, I’d die as punishment. If my classification is discovered, I will be coveted for my power. There will always be someone that wants something from me and there will always be those that try to manipulate me into changing the world to the way they believe it should be, and I can’t risk that. If I’m to change the world for the better, like I’m meant to, then I have to allow my magic to guide me, and it’s never steered me wrong yet. I must be kept a secret, for _all_ our sakes. Otherwise, you’ll have thousands of magical folk banging down the doors to get to me, and I don’t like the idea of that fight; too messy and too tiring.”

“Very well, your identity as a Sorceress will be kept secret... For now.”

She scowled at him but it was the best she would get for the time being.

“Onto other matters, this evening there is to be a ball in your honour.” Hermione’s mouth almost fell open but she managed to control herself. “We are to be celebrating the victory of your war, the changes to our life that are soon to come and your new residency here with the Volturi. Tonight you will be introduced to the members of the Coven and the Guard, and tonight, we will be issuing a public warning that harm is not to come to you or the child.”

“A ball? As in poufy dresses and dancing?” She grimaced.

“But that is the only kind, Dear.”

She groaned and he chuckled at her.

“I don’t really have anything that is ball worthy,” she commented.

“A dress has already been purchased for you.”

“Lovely,” she muttered and he smirked at her whilst Alec and Demetri chuckled. “And what of Teddy, he’s a six-week-old baby; I can’t exactly leave him on his own,” as she said this, she banished the empty bottle before shifting Teddy so she could burp him.

“Then he will have to be in attendance also.”

“Talk about starting them early,” she mumbled. “Very well, if that is all, I would like to retire for a short while before the ball tonight, us humans need sleep and rest and it has been a long day of travel.”

“We will speak this evening, and I would like for you to make a list should there be anything you require.”

“I will, My Lords,” she bowed her head before turning to leave the room.

She left the cat carrier behind as she knew either Alec or Demetri would grab it for her, and so she waited outside, knowing they would need to speak with Aro before they were excused.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Sunday 17th May 1998**

“Demetri, just how powerful is she?” Aro asked, once Hermione was free of the room.

“It would be wise to remain in her good graces, My Lord,” he replied, stepping up to the dais and offering him his hand.

“Marvellous,” Aro laughed, once he’d finished seeing his memories and thoughts of his time in Britain.

“What is it, Brother?” Caius asked with an arched eyebrow.

“It appears that Miss. Granger’s magic is growing by the day.” He turned his eyes to Alec. “Alec, what of her character?”

Alec traded places with Demetri, stepping up to the dais and offering Aro his hand.

“She was very protective of us. She did not stand for anyone saying a bad word against us, including her family. Despite her being preoccupied with preparing battle plans and producing medicinal potions, she took it upon herself to educate us on her world, so we could familiarise ourselves with the people we would be up against and that information was invaluable.”

“Yes, it was,” Demetri agreed darkly from behind him and Aro’s mouth twitched; he had seen what his two Guards had done to some of those that had caused their mate such grief and harm in the past.

“She was particularly verbal after she had collected us from a forest she had taken us to so we could feed before the battle.”

Aro took Alec’s hand before releasing it with a smile.

“She caused a lot of damage,” he said, referring to her in the battle.

“She did, and I believe you saw what she did to the Alpha werewolf.”

“And that is?” Caius sat up straight and he looked both angry and intrigued.

“She tortured him to insanity,” Alec answered, and he noticed Marcus’ eyes widened, as well as Caius’ and his sister’s.

“Why would she do that? It was my impression she’s too _soft_ to cause such pain.”

Both Alec and Demetri snorted, which earned them a cocked eyebrow.

“If you had witnessed what we had, My Lord, then you would think otherwise. Hermione tortured the Alpha werewolf to the point of insanity, as he killed the mother and father of her Godson as a revenge plot, and he also killed the child’s Grandmother, leaving him an orphan and the reason he is under Hermione’s care. By the time she was finished with him, he was a barely functioning human. He didn’t fight back when we disposed of him. She is soft and kind, but when the time calls for it, she is fierce and deadly, as we have come to learn.”

“I can’t wait to see that side of her,” he smirked, sitting back in his throne.

“If a member of the Coven is to break orders and target her or her Godson, then I believe you will.”

“Your bond with her has strengthened,” Marcus injected.

“We believe so, yes,” Demetri responded after sharing a look with Alec, who had made his way back down to the dais to stand beside Demetri.

“And the child you care for,” he stared.

All eyes were on him, waiting for his answer to be verbalised as Aro already knew his thoughts on the matter.

“Yes, I do,” he confessed.

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“I imagine I see the same as you, My Lord,” he responded. “He is a human that is not filled with hatred or cruelty, but is the purest thing the world gifts. And yet, he seeks comfort from even me, just as he did for Lord Aro and yourself. He does not fear us and he does not know the difference. The child is different, even for his own world, and as he grows he will bring something to the Volturi that has always evaded us.”

“And that is?”

“Life,” he said simply. “I care for the child because I can see what he will be in the future and I know Hermione loves him, Hermione, whom I would do anything for, including protecting them both should they require it.”

All eyes turned to Alec.

“I do not care for the child as Demetri does, but I do not wish him any harm and like Demetri, I will protect him for Hermione’s sake because I don’t believe she will survive losing him and I wish to spare her that pain.”

“Interesting,” Aro mused, observing them carefully whilst Alec noted his sister’s puzzled expression.

“My Lords, we wish to ask something of you,” Demetri said boldly.

“Then please, ask away Demetri, so we may discuss the response to your request.”

“We wish to ask that whatever it is you wish Hermione to do for you, be postponed for a short while.”

“And why do you wish that?”

“She is not the same person that came to Volterra. She is grieving the loss of her parents.”

“Yes, I saw, it was quite gruesome what they had done to her parents, and for her to be the one to discover their bodies was rather cruel, even by our standards,” he commented.

“We took care of the ones responsible,” Alec promised.

“I know; I must applaud your creativity.”

“Thank you,” they both replied.

“She is also grieving the loss of her friends and peers, of her professors and comrades, and the loss of the man she saw as a father and two of her friends. For the first week after the battle, she only ate because we made sure she did. She hardly spoke to anyone but us and she locked herself and her Godson away from everyone. For the second week, the funerals of the fallen were held and she began attending them, and she started letting people back into her life but it was clear to us she was only doing it so she wouldn’t be a cause for concern. She is better than she was but she has a long way to go before she is anything like the person she once was, and I don’t think she’s mentally ready to verbally spar or keep up with you just yet.”

“She appeared to be fine.”

“It was a facade, My Lord. When she returns to her rooms, she will collapse on herself. We wish her to be in better health before she is to follow through with your plans.”

“Very well, I agree to allow her time to heal.”

“Thank you, My Lords,” Demetri bowed his head in respect and Alec did the same.

“Now, tell me of Miss. Granger’s capabilities.”

Alec and Demetri shared a look before Alec spoke. “We have learned a great deal about her, My Lords. We have discovered that she is able to block outside influences from her mind, which is a rare magical skill. Demetri and I tried to use our gifts against her, as per her wishes, but we were unable to.” The room was deadly quiet. “She is able to control her ability, as on the second trial our gifts were successful. She has told us that she is also able to read the thoughts of others, if she wishes to, but her ability to block outside influences is much stronger.”

“That is most certainly useful,” Aro muttered.

“As you have witnessed, she is able to use magic to cause an individual unimaginable pain, in a way that is similar to Jane.”

Jane didn’t look pleased by his words, judging by the fury on her face and the glare she was sending his way.

“But this magic was used by every follower of Voldemort’s, as it’s considered dark magic. We have observed that after the battle, Hermione is using her words and wand less and less when she is casting magical spells, which leads us to believe that sometime in the future, she may not need it at all. As you have witnessed, she is also able to turn herself into an animal, and she is a different person altogether when she is in battle. The Fire Magics that she used terrified every magical folk present on both sides of the war and Voldemort himself was frightened of her.”

“She is very powerful indeed, even for such a young age and her power will grow with time,” Aro commented. “You are both excused, you may escort Miss. Granger to her new rooms. I believe the Katerina suite will suit her needs well. Demetri, your rooms have been moved to the Hunters suite.”

“My Lord’s,” they both spoke, bowing their heads. They turned and made their way out of the chamber with Demetri picking up the cat carrier as he walked past it.

Hermione was pacing back and forth, bouncing Teddy in her arms as she waited for them.

“All done?” She asked them, seeing them approach.

“Yes,” Alec spoke. “And now, we are to take you to your new rooms.”

She frowned. “The suite I stayed in previously was more than adequate.”

“The Rosalinda suite is only for guests, you are now a resident at Volterra, and Lord Aro believes the Katerina suite will be more suitable for you.”

“Alright then,” she shrugged.

She followed them down the corridors of the castle, noting that they were heading towards were her old rooms used to be and she was not aware that the Katerina suite was at the end of the corridor, making it not only the biggest suite in that wing of the castle, but she had both Alec’s and Demetri’s rooms as the closest to hers which would offer her more protection.

“Here we are,” Alec said, opening the door for her and they stepped in behind her.

Hermione’s eyes widened; she had thought the room she’d previously occupied was massive, but it didn’t hold a candle to the room she was currently stood in and it had to be almost double the size.

Several chests of drawers were positioned against the stone walls along with the large wardrobe made of dark wood. A vanity table of the same wood sat on the opposite wall with a large chair that had lilac cushioning. Two large couches sat by the fireplace with a large dark wood coffee table in the centre of it and a lilac rug beneath it. The poster bed was the biggest thing she had ever seen in her entire life, and it would easily fit several bodies, never mind just hers. The covers looked thick and warm to protect her from the chill of the castle at night and they were silver in colour with lilac detailing, whereas the curtains that were tied back to the bedposts were lilac in colour with silver detailing. A large chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling and the walls were covered in beautiful works of art, which she doubted she would be able to even guess the price of.

She eyed a room to the left, recognising it to be the bathroom and there was a room to the right, which she approached. She opened the door to see that it was a smaller room with a fireplace on the left wall along with a window. A room which was obviously meant for young children. 

“A nursery?” She questioned in surprise.

“We believe that was once its purpose, yes,” Demetri nodded. “Lord Aro thought this room would be much more suitable for you and Teddy.” Hermione nodded and she couldn’t help feeling touched at the thoughtful gesture. “This is the largest suite in this wing of the castle, and you are at the end of the corridor, with mine and Alec’s rooms close by,” he explained. “Lord Aro thought you might be more comfortable in knowing we weren’t too far away.”

“I’m sorry to be an inconvenience,” she sighed.

“You are _not_ an inconvenience,” Alec spoke, sounding none too pleased that she thought that of herself. “Should you require anything, it is mine and Demetri’s responsibility to see that it is available to you.”

“Why are you so kind to me?” She questioned, turning around to face them.

They both looked at each other like a deer caught in headlights, which surprised her.

“You are important to us for reasons you don’t yet understand,” Demetri said, a frown of confusion forming in her brow as she tipped her head slightly. “But someday all will become clear, and we hope you can forgive us.”

“You have no reason for needing my forgiveness, not after everything you have done recently,” she promised them.

She walked out of the nursery and back into the large room, heading over to the bed where she put the now sleeping Teddy down onto the covers, surrounding him with cushions for his safety, and she then summoned everything from her beaded bag, the boxes stacking up on top of each other and waiting to be unpacked.

“Would you like some help with unpacking?” Demetri asked.

“Only if you don’t have other responsibilities that need your attention,” she replied.

“We are all yours,” he said, and she didn’t know how true his words were.

Hermione pointed out which boxes should go in Teddy’s nursery and within a few seconds, they were gone from the pile. She blinked in surprise before giving her head a shake and opening the cat carrier and five kittens bounded out of it with Crookshanks following after them.

“Alright, you may explore but do not leave the suite and be careful not to get stepped on,” she told the kittens before they darted themselves about the room, darting under furniture as they chased each other. Crookshanks surveyed the room before he clambered up onto one of the couches and falling asleep in a curled up ball. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Whilst Alec and Demetri were busy assembling the furniture in Teddy’s nursery, she set to unpacking her clothing into the wardrobe and chests of drawers before moving to the bathroom and unpacking the essentials. She set the minimal hair care and beauty products and jewellery she owned on the vanity and placed the framed photographs of her parents and family and friends around the room, some of them magical and some of them muggle.

She left her own book collection as well as Dumbledore’s alone, knowing she would need a room to put them in which she added to the list of things she would need. She placed a Containment Charm around Teddy before stepping into the nursery to see that Alec and Demetri had finished with the furniture.

Now, there was a crib against the wall along with a chest of drawers and wardrobe, and there was a changing unit, too. Hermione thanked them for their help before pulling her wand and banishing the rubbish and empty boxes. She magically placed all of Teddy’s clothing and supplies away in the correct places before placing a blue rug by the crib and a larger one in front of the fireplace. She charmed the ceiling to reflect that of a starry night and added a few photos on the wall before she retrieved Teddy and for the first time in weeks, she allowed him to sleep in a crib rather than beside her.

They left the nursery and Teddy sleeping peacefully, Alec and Demetri’s eyes flickering about the photos in the room curiously but when Demetri felt a tugging on his robes, he looked down and Hermione sighed.

“Wheezer!” She hissed before she picked him up and scowled at him as he meowed at her. “You have got to stop doing that or you’ll never be allowed to the leave my rooms, which means no rats for you,” she scolded before putting him down and she busied herself with transfiguring a large cat bed that would fit the five kittens, from an old blanket she found in her beaded bag.

“What do you wish to do with those?” Alec asked, gesturing to the chest and the boxes still in the room.

“They’re my books and trust me, they’re bigger on the inside,” she replied and their eyes widened slightly. “I don’t really have enough space to put them anywhere just yet, so they’re going to stay in there for now.”

She took a seat on the couch beside Crookshanks and he opened his eyes to look at her before crawling into her lap and falling asleep once more.

“What are the chances of someone trying to harm either me or Teddy whilst we’re here, particularly so early in my residency?”

“In all honesty, quite high, at least until this evening when the Lords announce your presence here,” Alec answered.

“And afterwards?”

“Less of a chance, but there may still be a few that would challenge the Lords if they believe they would be able to get away with the punishment of harming you.”

“And breaking into my rooms?”

Anger overtook their features, as they were obviously remembering that _incident_.

“We will be nearby,” Demetri assured her.

“But you can’t protect me twenty-four-seven, as I’m sure you have other responsibilities that need your attention. I only ask as I might be able to use magic to prevent anyone I don’t wish to from entering my rooms, but it will be a permanent fixture, which is the reason I didn’t use it the last time I was here.”

“And how would it work?” Alec asked curiously, moving to sit on the couch opposite her, stepping around the kittens that were following on his heels and Demetri mimicked his actions.

“It would act as an invisible barrier. I will place it on the entrances to the room, which would be the doors and windows, and if I make it specific to the vampire race, no one would be able to enter unless I key them into the wards. If they should try, they will be propelled backwards by a magical force.”

“And who would you give access?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“To be honest, only you and Demetri have my trust, possibly Felix, too, we’ll see.”

“Felix?” Demetri questioned in surprise.

She shrugged. “From what I remember of him, I quite liked him but we’ll see if my instincts are correct or not later this evening.”

She stood from the couch, moving a none too pleased Crookshanks from her lap as she approached the door to her rooms. She took her wand and spent the next ten minutes muttering under her breath as gold and silver swirls of magic seemed to paint themselves onto the door before she moved to the windows in the room, then on to the bathroom and into Teddy’s room. When she’d finished almost thirty minutes later, her breathing was heavy and sweat was beading down her forehead.

“I’d forgotten how exhausting that is,” she breathed out, leaning against the wall as she got her breathing back under control. She found an apple in her beaded bag and she made her way back over to them before slicing the apple in half and handing them half each.

“We don’t eat,” Demetri said in confusion.

“I don’t want you to eat it,” she rolled her eyes. “I want you to bite into it. It will collect the venom from your fangs which I can use to grant you access through the wards. I need something that contains your DNA, and since I can’t use your blood or saliva, it has to be your venom.”

They glanced to each other before biting down into the apple and Hermione was careful as she took the slices from them before adding them into the wards. The windows and doors in the room glowed blue before she banished the venomous apples.

“Done,” she declared, sitting on the couch and she yawned, failing to stifle it.

“You’ve had a busy day,” Demetri commented, “You should rest before the ball this evening. We will collect you at seven o’clock and escort you to the ballroom.”

“Thank you.”

They both smiled at her before standing and leaving the room. As they closed Hermione’s door behind them and they were in the corridor, Jane appeared before them.

“What are you keeping from me?” She demanded, her eyes narrowed on Alec.

“I’ll just leave you two alone,” Demetri said, stepping off to the side.

“Stay,” Jane commanded, her eyes still holding Alec’s.

Their eyes flickered to each other.

“Hermione is my mate,” Demetri offered.

Jane’s eyes narrowed on him.

“Lord Marcus has confirmed it.”

“Hermione is my mate, too, Lord Marcus has confirmed it,” Alec said and Jane’s eyes widened.

“But she is human,” her brow furrowed, bemused. 

“She won’t be human forever, and she is not just any human, she is a _Sorceress_.”

“I think the two of you should talk alone, so, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to that is anywhere else but here,” Demetri lied, quickly vacating the corridor to leave the squabbling twins to their own devices. He did _not_ want to be caught in the middle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Sunday 17th May 1998**

Hermione had just finished putting the finishing touches to her makeup when there was a knock on the door. She looked herself over in the floor-length mirror one final time, scrutinising her appearance. Her makeup was minimal, consisting of only a little mascara and nude glittered eye shadow. Her hair was left down, spilling over her back and shoulders in sleek ringlets and it was pinned back from her face with the pretty bejewelled hair comb Aro had gifted her along with the diamond earrings and necklace that was cushioned in the valley of her breasts.

The ball gown she'd found hanging on the back of the bathroom door she had been pleasantly surprised with, as it hadn't been what she was expecting. Rather than a poufy Cinderella dress, she found herself wearing an off the shoulder gown with sleeves that fell down to her wrists. The bodice was corset style which had pushed her breasts up and cinched her waist in a little more than usual. The skirt floated down from her waist until it touched the floor and the fabric swayed every time she took a step. Hidden underneath the skirts were silver strappy heels that she had fitted with Comfort and Balancing Charms and her wand was tied to the inside of her right thigh with her wand holster.

When she heard the knock again, she took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and answering the door to reveal Alec and Demetri stood on the other side.

The moment their eyes locked on her, the words that had been on the tip of their tongues died immediately and they stared at her with wide eyes and partially opened mouths. In their distraction, Hermione looked them over, seeing that they were both wearing dark suits with bowties beneath their Volturi Guard robes and they both looked ridiculously handsome.

"I would say you both look quite dapper, but given the fact you'd look good in a bin bag, I don't think my opinion really matters," she teased.

They both cleared their throats and stood tall, straightening her posture.

"Hermione, you look stunning," Demetri complimented, his ruby eyes staring at her intensely.

He gave her a charming smile before they both took a hand each and kissed the back of it, their ice-cold lips sucking the heat from her skin. She couldn't help it, her cheeks tinted pink and they both smiled at the sight.

"Thank you," she replied, and much to her embarrassment, even she'd heard the breathlessness in her tone and they both smiled at her wider. She cleared her throat before turning and heading into Teddy's nursery to collect him. "Do you think he'll fit in?" Hermione asked, returning with him and they both chuckled when they saw that Hermione had dressed him in a miniature suit and bowtie and cute little dress shoes.

"I think you'll both have all eyes on you," Alec commented, his eyes sweeping over her whilst she righted Teddy's bowtie, so she didn't see but Demetri did and he struggled to contain his amusement at the younger-but-older vampire's behaviour.

"Only because we're human and they've likely never seen a baby in a suit before."

Demetri chuckled at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I believe so," she turned her attention to the five kittens and Crookshanks, who were sitting on her bed. "Stay here," she told them before she turned her attention back to Alec and Demetri.

In some unspoken agreement, she shifted Teddy in her arms before lopping one through Alec's, her hand resting in the crook of his elbow with his hand over the top of hers, and Demetri was beside her, a hand resting on the small of her back as they escorted her to the ballroom.

"Just how many are expected to attend?"

"There are thirty-two members of the Volturi," Demetri answered. "And there are thirty-four vampires that are serving out their punishments here, and are therefore, not members of the Coven. They will _all_ be in attendance this evening as the Lords wish to introduce you to everyone, as well as issue a warning against harming you and Teddy."

She nodded. "Maybe I should ask the Lords for information on the Coven so I may learn about everyone I will be coming into contact with."

"We'll help you to familiarise yourself with the Coven members, just as you did for us on your enemies," Alec promised.

She smiled at them.

"This ball isn't going to take too long is it? I'm grateful and everything, but I'm human, the temperature in the castle is already beginning to drop and a Warming Charm will fend off the chill for a little while but not forever and I can't have Teddy in those conditions. Plus, Teddy is due a feed in a few hours time and no doubt I'd be starving myself by that point."

"You have not eaten?" Alec frowned.

"No, I wasn't sure how to go about getting food without leaving my room, and I didn't want to bother either of you."

"Selena was instructed to bring you dinner for five-thirty this evening."

"Well, I never received anything. The wards on my room prevent unwanted vampires from getting in, not humans and I haven't erected any Silencing Charms so I would've heard the knocking on the door, as I did with you."

Alec and Demetri shared a look which Hermione caught and neither of them looked pleased.

"We'll be sure to escort you from the ball the moment you feel hungry, and we'll make sure the Lords are aware of the reasoning so they will not be offended."

"Thank you," she replied. "Now, I know you said your Coven had control when humans were nearby, but are they going to be alright with me in their presence, I don't wish to cause anyone any pain or make anyone uncomfortable."

"The Lords ensured everyone fed a few days ago, so you will be fine. If anyone says anything to make you uncomfortable, just inform myself or Demetri."

"How about setting them on fire?" She cheeked. They both chuckled at her.

"That's an option, too," Demetri agreed, "But I imagine the Lords will want to award the punishment themselves."

"And here we are," Alec interrupted, turning the corner and coming to a set of doors just as grand as the ones on the great hall at Hogwarts.

Hermione could faintly hear music coming from behind them and then the doors suddenly opened and as they stepped inside Hermione, took in the sight of the grand ballroom, and grand was the right word for it. It was huge and decorated ornately with crystal chandeliers and swatches of silk and satin. The orchestra and conductor were in the back corner of the room on a small stage and the large windows in the room gave the perfect view of the slowly darkening sky and there was a dais at the far end of the room with three thrones sat atop.

Hermione was aware of the eyes on her as Demetri and Alec proudly escorted her through the crowd that parted for them and towards the dais were Aro, Marcus and Caius could be seen perched in their thrones.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, you look enchanting," Aro complimented.

He stood from his throne and walked down to her, Alec and Demetri took a step back from her and Aro took her hand and kissed the back of it, if he was trying to read her thoughts, she didn't know as she had her Occlumency shields firmly in place.

"Thank you, My Lord, although I must confess, I'm not sure if I should be worried by the colour choice," she mused, bringing note to the blood-red of the gown.

He chuckled. "A mere coincidence, I assure you, though the colour does suit you."

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"I'm sure I'm not." He turned his eyes to Teddy and his lip twitched amusement.

"I thought I'd make the effort seeing as you went to so much trouble of hosting this ball in my honour," she replied.

"How do you find your new rooms, Miss. Granger?"

"Wonderful, thank you, My Lord, with the help of Alec and Demetri, I was able to set up a nursery for Teddy."

"Excellent, now, let's make introductions."

Aro looked at the conductor and the music suddenly stopped, the room fell silent and everyone faced their direction expectantly as Aro stepped back up onto the dais.

"Thank you all for finding the time to attend this evening, as I know many of you have responsibilities that need your attention. But this evening marks the changes that are to come to our way of life, as well as two new members to our Coven." Hermione's eyes widened at his words. "And this evening, we hold this ball in their honour."

Aro looked down at Hermione and held his hand out expectantly. She took a deep breath before carefully walking up the dais in her long dress, heels and with Teddy in her arms. She took his offered hand and he turned her so she faced the crowd and stood beside him. She couldn't hear the whispers but she was sure they were happening.

"Friends and Coven members, this evening I am introducing to you, Hermione Granger, and her darling Godson, Teddy," he gestured to them with his free hand and Hermione forced her heartbeat and breathing to remain steady.

"Miss. Granger and her Godson are now residing with us at the castle and she is a vital member of the Coven. She is not only human but a witch, and a very powerful witch for someone as young as her. She is a treasure that is to be protected at all costs. Should any harm come to Miss. Granger or her Godson, punishments will not only be widely unpleasant but a death to match that fate will follow. If Miss. Granger feels threatened, she is well within her rights to defend herself, a few members of the Guard have born witness to what happens when Miss. Granger feels threatened and it is a thing of beauty, but not for those on the receiving end. Many of you may have noticed that we are a member down. Gregory discovered the hard way what happens when you disobey an order, and what the consequences are for trying to harm Miss. Granger." Hermione forced herself to not look away from the red eyes staring at her. "Miss. Granger and her Godson are not be harmed, is that understood?"

Hermione didn't hear their responses but Aro nodded.

"Excellent. Miss. Granger has recently aided in winning the Second Wizarding War. She is a remarkable fighter, she has a brilliant mind and an unwavering kindness and compassion for those that are misunderstood, including vampires. Miss. Granger is working on changing the laws of the Wizarding World to better our kind, and when she has completed her task, we will no longer be restricted to this world. She is paving the way into the Wizarding World for our kind and we can only prosper from her actions. Thank you for your attention, you may return to your conversations and dancing."

Hermione bowed her head to Aro before walking down the dais where Alec and Demetri met her.

"Well, that was embarrassing," she said airily and they chuckled at her.

"But well deserved," Demetri assured her. "It is not often Lord Aro praises someone as he has you," Demetri revealed, surprising her with his words. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked, offering her his hand.

"I can't dance," she blurted out. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm being serious, I _can't_ dance. I only know the waltz and the opening dance for the Triwizard's Tournament, and I barely made it through them."

He chuckled at her. "I won't let you fall."

"I should hope not, otherwise, we'd have to evaluate the meaning of super strength and speed, if I am able to take you down with me." He laughed at her, the sound making her eyes glaze over momentarily.

Demetri looked at Alec expectantly before he reluctantly took Teddy from Hermione so she could dance with Demetri. Hermione kissed his cheek in thanks and he perked up at the action as Demetri swept Hermione up onto the dance floor, falling in with some of the other dancers. Demetri took his time to show Hermione the steps, and despite her protests, he thought she was a fairly decent dancer.

"Magic is a blessing," she commented as Demetri spun her under his arm before drawing her closer to him and his hand slipped from her waist to the small of her back.

"And why is that?"

"You see, without the Balancing and Cushioning Charms I have on my shoes, which are death traps, I would've fallen on my face before I even left my rooms, and I certainly would've fallen walking up the dais."

He laughed at her, the sound ringing in her ears and her eyes glazing over momentarily.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired

"I'm alright at the moment."

"Hermione, you haven't eaten since we left England," he admonished, a crease pulling at his brow.

"Demetri, I've been half starving for the better part of a year, I am not used to three full meals a day. I am not yet hungry but I imagine I will be soon," she told him and his frown deepened. She reached up and smoothed it out, her hand returning to his shoulder. "Frowning doesn't suit you."

Demetri was about to respond when he looked up and saw Alec approaching them, and Demetri knew he had to be fair, he and Hermione had been on the dance floor for half an hour and she would soon be worn out and it wouldn't be fair to Alec if he didn't have the chance to dance with her, too.

"Alec wishes to dance with you," he explained, when he stopped their movements and she turned and smiled at Alec.

Demetri took Teddy from him, as Alec swept Hermione up and continued where Demetri had left off.

"I hope Teddy wasn't any trouble."

"No, he fell asleep once he was comfortable," he replied and she smiled at him. "How are you finding the ball?"

"Surprisingly, I'm enjoying myself."

"You did not expect to?" His head tilted slightly.

"No," she confessed, "I've only been to one ball in my life at it was the Triwizard's Tournament ball my fourth year. I attended with the Durmstrang Champion, I was enjoying myself until Ronald opened his big mouth and ruined the entire night."

"How so?" He frowned.

"He accused me of being a traitor because I attended the ball with the 'enemy' as he was Harry's opponent. Ron was just mad I wasn't available to attend the ball with him; he assumed no one would ask me and left me as a last resort. When he had no option but me left, he didn't believe me when I told him I had already been asked to attend with someone else. When he discovered I was with Viktor, he flew off his broom handle and I left the ball in a flood of tears."

"From what I've seen, this friend of yours is not worthy of your friendship or loyalty," he remarked.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Maybe he isn't, but he has it."

"You're loyal beyond belief."

"Like a golden retriever," she joked and he snorted at her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my twin sister," he said unexpectedly.

"You shouldn't be, it's not like I asked and you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"No, I should've told you, I just forgot to. We were preoccupied with the preparations and the battle and that was followed by the funerals and tracking the fugitives."

"As I said, you don't have to explain yourself to me," she smiled.

"I want to," he assured her with his eyes locked firmly on hers and she nodded. "I don't remember much from my human life before I was turned, only what Lord Aro told me. Jane and I were born in England around 800 A.D. The town's people hated us as they believed us to be strange, they referred to us as 'the Witch Twins,' but as far as I'm aware, we didn't possess any magical abilities. When we were sixteen, they raided our home and captured us before they burnt us at the stake, and Lord Aro stepped in and changed us."

Hermione looked at him horrified.

"I am sorry you had to endure such horror."

"It was a long time ago," he smiled down at her. "Our abilities were born out of what happened that night. Whilst I was burning, I focused on wishing that I was numb to it all, numb from the pain and the sounds and smells, and when I was changed that focus manifested itself into the ability to mentally numb the senses." Hermione's expression softened and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "When Jane was burning, she focused on the anger and hatred and pain, and when she was changed, that manifested itself into the ability to create an illusion of pain, I believe it's similar to the curse you used on the Alpha werewolf." Her eyes widened slightly. "It doesn't cause physical injury as it's more of a psychological effect but I've never seen Jane cause the pain you did."

"You didn't deserve what happened to you, even if you did possess magic. And you should've never been exposed to that kind of horror at your age."

"Says the witch that was pulled into a war at the age of twelve," he quipped.

She laughed lightly and gave her head a gentle shake. "I _chose_ to stand by Harry. I _chose_ to follow him into danger and to protect him. I had a choice, you didn't. And I'm sorry you didn't have the opportunity to experience human life to the fullest before it was taken away from you."

"What can I experience as a human that I cannot as a vampire?" He arched an eyebrow.

She frowned in thought, absentmindedly nibbling at her lip, something his eyes locked onto.

"Getting drunk?" She offered. He snorted. "It's the only thing I can think of at the moment," she defended, "But I'm sure there's plenty. It still shouldn't have happened," she said softly.

She halted in her steps and he stopped with her, looking down at her in confusion before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He sighed, his arms gently folding around her as he breathed in her scent of strawberries and vanilla.

He never thought he'd find peace or home but then Hermione arrived in Volterra and he would be forever grateful for that day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Sunday 17th May 1998**

“May I have the next dance?”

They slowly drew back from each other to see Aro stood at their side.

“Of course,” Hermione responded, putting her hand in Aro’s and Alec bowed his head in respect before he disappeared from view, and Aro took the lead as they stepped back into the dance.

“Have you given thought to what you require now that you are here?” Aro asked.

“I have and what I require isn’t materialistic, I have everything I need for a couple of months or so. What I need is space.”

“Space?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, I need a room which I can remodel into a library for my magical books. Dumbledore left me his personal book collection for reasons I’m sure you understand.” He nodded. “I have been informed that it is almost the size of Hogwarts’ library and if that is the case, there are tens of thousands of books. I also have my own book collection which admittedly is nowhere near Dumbledore’s accumulation, but it’s more books added to the total amount.”

“There are more than enough rooms within the castle that are suitable for such a purpose. Anything else?”

“Yes, I need a room that I can remodel into a potions lab. I’ve always had an interest in becoming a Potions Mistress which is a highly valued field of work in the Wizarding World due to the difficulty levels of the independent study and exams, most drop out within three months of beginning their masters. If I am to pursue this, then I need a secure lab. And once the laws are changed, you can set up an apothecary within the Wizarding World in which I can provide the potions for selling.”

“Excellent idea,” he chimed, “I will ensure a suitable room is found for you. Anything else?”

“And I require a training room.” He arched a questioning eyebrow. “I must exercise my magic daily to prevent a build-up of magic within my system as this will lead to magical outbursts. I need to train my magic, make it stronger and allow it to grow, and I can only do that by using it regularly, but I don’t wish for anyone to get injured accidentally, so I need a room in which no one will have any reason to be near, as my magic can be and is volatile.”

“To clarify, a library, a potions lab and a training room?” He checked and she nodded. “Would you like them to be adjacent to each other?”

“Only if it’s possible, but they all need to be secure and the potions lab is going to need plenty of natural light and ventilation, as well as access to running water.”

“I’ll see to it that you have your rooms within the next couple of days.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “And I feel as though I must warn you of something.”

“And that is?”

“I asked for Alec’s and Demetri’s opinion on my safety in the castle and they believe that whilst the Coven will obey orders, those that are serving their punishments here may not be so faithful.” Aro tipped his head slightly. “I don’t know why but Alec and Demetri seem to be adamant they keep me safe whilst I’m here, but it’s not possible for them to protect me twenty-four-seven and I wish to avoid another incident of someone breaking into my rooms, so I have implemented some security measures.”

“Intriguing, and what are these security measures?”

“I have placed a series of invisible barriers around my rooms, covering the doors and windows. These barriers will prevent anyone I don’t wish to from entering my rooms. Those that do not have access (which can only be given by me) will find themselves propelled backwards by a force of magic. It won’t kill but it may do some structural damage to the castle and if that’s the case, then I will repair the damage.”

“No one may enter your rooms?”

“No,” she clarified, “The barriers are specific to vampires only so humans may enter. Those that don’t have access are available to enter momentarily if I escort them through the barriers, but once you leave my rooms, you can’t re-enter. I have given both Alec and Demetri permanent access to my rooms, in which they are immune to the barriers.”

“Do you trust them, Miss. Granger?”

“Implicitly,” she said without hesitation and his lip twitched. “I don’t give out my trust freely, it has to be earned and they have more than earned it. I am informing you of the security measure as you may wish to let the others know.”

“I’m sure they already do,” he replied, referring to the fact everyone but her had advanced senses and would be able to hear their conversation.

“No, I’ve placed a magical bubble around us which keeps others from hearing our conversation, despite the super hearing you all may have.”

He looked surprised by the revelation.

“We will keep your security measures to ourselves; it will be interesting to see if anyone wishes to harm you. Will the barrier prevent others from approaching?”

“No, just from entering my rooms without my permission, you are able to approach the room and knock on the door, but you can’t open it.”

“You are full of surprises,” he commented before he pulled back from her and bowed, and she curtseyed in returned.

Aro led her back over to Alec and Demetri before leaving them to their devices. Hermione took Teddy from Demetri and he snuggled into her. The temperature in the castle had dropped drastically in the last couple of hours and Hermione placed a Warming Charm over herself and Teddy, but seeing as Teddy was much smaller than her, the charm didn’t have as much to cover so it was effective on Teddy but not for her and she shivered.

Before she could blink, there was a weight on her shoulders and she could already feel the heat beginning to surround her. She looked up to see Demetri missing his cloak and when she looked down at herself, it was covering her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she said.

He smiled at her, somewhat apologetically. “We do not feel the cold as you do.”

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked her.

“Peckish,” she replied, “And Teddy’s due his bottle soon.”

“We will make sure there is food waiting for you in your rooms,” he replied.

“I should ask Aro for a room which I can turn into a kitchen, so this can be avoided again,” she shrugged and they chuckled at her.

“Will you be alright for a moment?”

She nodded with a smile and they reluctantly left her alone. Hermione turned her attention to Teddy before she felt a presence beside her and she turned her head and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Jane stood beside her.

“Good evening, Jane,” Hermione greeted politely. Jane stared at her blankly. “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” Jane replied. “My brother has asked that I introduce myself.”

Well, he had actually asked that she start spending time with her, as he swore she would like the witch once she had gotten to know her.

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, and I’m sorry about the kitten, he’s the mischievous one in the litter.”

“Not a problem,” Jane replied and then her eyes turned downcast to Teddy asleep in her arms and she stared at him intensely.

Hermione instincts had yet to fail her and she didn’t feel as though Jane wanted to harm Teddy, it was more of a feeling that she was curious.

“Would you like to hold him?” Hermione offered.

Jane’s eyes snapped up to her in surprise.

“No, thank you.”

“Are you sure? He’s asleep so he won’t be much bother.” Jane looked hesitant. “Put your arms just as mine are,” Hermione instructed and Jane hesitantly followed her instructions. “Just support the head and you’ll be fine,” she assured her as she placed Teddy into Jane’s arms, and Jane’s red irises were locked on Teddy’s sleeping face.

“It’s a strange feeling,” Jane spoke quietly. “It is strange having something so fragile and trusting placed in your care.”

“Yes, and _terrifying_ ,” Hermione replied.

Jane looked to Hermione.

“I am sorry for those you lost.”

Hermione blinked in surprise, having not expected such words from the blonde.

“Thank you, they were good people and their sacrifice is the reason I am able to stand beside you this evening,” Hermione replied, forcing back her tears. “How long have you been with the Volturi?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Alec and I have been with the Volturi since before its founding.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “A _very_ long time then,” she nodded and her eyes caught Demetri approaching. He looked at Jane strangely before turning a smile in Hermione’s direction.

“Dinner is being sent to your rooms as we speak, would you like to retire for the evening?”

Hermione nodded before turning to Jane.

“Well, I suppose I better get back to my rooms so I may feed Teddy his bottle.” Hermione took him back from Jane and she took a step back under Demetri’s gaze. “I have no doubt I’ll be seeing you again, Jane.”

“You will,” Jane responded before Demetri took Hermione’s hand and led her from the ballroom.

“She didn’t say anything to upset you, did she?”

“No, why?” She asked puzzled.

“Jane is not known for her kindness,” he confessed. “She is feared by many in the Coven.”

Hermione frowned. “She was perfectly polite towards me,” she assured Demetri.

When they reached her rooms, he escorted her inside.

“Hermione, if you insist on using a Silencing Charm as to not disturb the others, place them on the corridor and not your room.” She frowned. “I or Alec will be here momentarily should you need us.”

Not giving Hermione the chance to respond, he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione and Teddy alone and with his cloak still around Hermione’s shoulders.

Hermione shook off her thoughts before putting Teddy in his crib and eating the meal that was waiting on the coffee table for her. Once she finished, she prepared Teddy’s bottle and just as it had cooled down, he woke. After tending to Teddy, she dressed him in a sleepsuit and lit the fire in his room before putting him in his crib and he stared up at the stars depicted on the ceiling before falling asleep.

Hermione then lit the fire in her own room before taking a relaxing bath and later climbing into bed, in which Crookshanks and the kittens snuggled against her as she drifted off to sleep.

~000~000~000~

When Hermione next woke, Demetri was on the bed and holding her to him with his arms settled around her gently. She wiped away her tears before she fell silent and she was aware of Alec in Teddy’s nursery; she could just make out him feeding Teddy his bottle in the darkness.

“He woke for his bottle and we didn’t want to disturb you, we’ve seen you prepare his bottle plenty of times to know how to do it ourselves,” Demetri explained.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “And not just for tending to Teddy, but for _everything_. I wouldn’t be on the road to recovery if it weren’t for you and Alec. And I don’t know what I did to deserve your kindness but I’m grateful for it. You’ve made my transition much easier than it would’ve been and I don’t think I can ever repay you for all you have done.” And with those words, she fell back to sleep, knowing that she and Teddy were safe and protected.

Demetri stared down at her, her head resting against his shoulder and he reached out, pushing her hair back from her face and he gently trailed his fingertips down her cheek as she slept. The trust she was putting in him was unbelievable, even if she was his mate, she wasn’t aware of it and she was still human. He was a predator and she was his prey, yet she didn’t fear him, she trusted him to protect her.

“If I could, I would give you the world,” he muttered. “If I could, I would die for you. And in over a millennia, I have never wished to be human more than I do now. My un-dead life is yours and so is my non-beating heart.” 

~000~000~000~

“Has Miss. Granger retired for the evening?” Aro asked his co-rulers.

“I believe she left with Demetri some time ago, Alec explained that the child was due to be fed, and Miss. Granger herself had not eaten as she did not receive her meal before the ball,” Caius answered. “Why?”

“Nothing to worry about, I just wished to have a word regarding the changes to the legislation. I’ll be back momentarily.”

Aro quickly made his way from the ballroom and towards the Katerina suite, and as he was walking down the corridor, he knew something wasn’t right. He couldn’t hear anything; no voices, no breathing and no heartbeats, yet he continued forward.

Just as he reached Alec’s rooms, the sounds immediately hit is ears along with the heartbreaking sobs of Miss. Granger and he stopped in his steps to listen.

He could hear Demetri asking Alec to feed the child whilst the sobs slowly died down before it fell silent. He made to make for her rooms once more when there were voices.

 _“He woke for his bottle and we didn’t want to disturb you, we’ve seen you prepare his bottle plenty of times to know how to do it ourselves,”_ Demetri spoke.

 _“Thank you,”_ she whispered, _“And not just for tending to Teddy, but for everything. I wouldn’t be on the road to recovery if it weren’t for you and Alec. And I don’t know what I did to deserve your kindness but I’m grateful for it. You’ve made my transition much easier than it would’ve been and I don’t think I can ever repay you for all you have done.”_

Once she had ceased speaking, his hearing picked up on the steady beat of her heart and deep breathing, indicating she had fallen asleep.

 _“If I could, I would give you the world,”_ Demetri spoke. _“If I could, I would die for you. And in over a millennia, I have never wished to be human more than I do now. My un-dead life is yours and so is my non-beating heart.”_

Aro’s mouth twitched. He knew allowing the child to stay would be the best decision he could have made, and after seeing what the child would soon be capable of, he knew it would bring more power to the Volturi. With a Sorceress and wizard child that was part werewolf and had the ability to change his appearance at will, the Volturi would never again be challenged.

He had seen the thoughts of Demetri regarding the child and he knew he not only cared for the child, but he was already beginning to see him as a son, and he knew he was quickly falling in love for Miss. Granger, as was Alec.

Their bond was coming along nicely, and soon, Miss. Granger would be loyal to the Volturi and only the Volturi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Tuesday 19th May 199**

The first couple of days at Volterra flew by for Hermione. She didn't leave her rooms as she busied herself taking care of Teddy and making a start on reading through the vampire legislation to better understand them before she even thought about altering them. She hadn't missed a meal as the food was brought to her at the same times every day but she did notice the portions were smaller than her last visit, meaning Demetri had listened to her regarding her eating habits, and although he hadn't budged on the number of meals she consumed, he had compromised on the portion sizes and she was grateful for it.

She hadn't seen much of Alec and Demetri during the last couple of days as they were carrying out their duties to the Coven, but when she woke during the night due to her nightmares, they were both there with her and once the light was streaming through the windows and she woke for the day, they were gone. She missed their presence but she knew she couldn't become dependent on them, she had her own responsibilities to take care of and it wouldn't be fair to them to expect them to care for her. She was a big witch, a Sorceress, and she could take care of herself.

She hadn't seen much of anyone, to be honest, and despite her being introduced to everyone at the ball, no one had approached her and she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. If they were uncomfortable with her presence, she didn't wish to make matters worse, and so she was waiting patiently for each Coven member to introduce themselves to her.

It was just after lunch when there was a knock on her door and after placing Teddy in his crib, she approached and answered it, coming face to face with Marcus and Aro, and she blinked in surprise before bowing her head in respect.

"My Lords, to do what do I owe the pleasure of a visit to my rooms?"

"Always so polite," Aro commented amusedly.

"She has manners, which can't be said for others," Marcus drawled, pointedly looking at Aro and Hermione held in her snigger at the affronted look Aro sent Marcus.

Aro turned his attention back to Hermione before removing his hands from behind his back and holding them out. Hermione looked down to see a large gift box complete with a red bow on top. How had she not noticed him hiding it?

"A gift for you, My Dear," he said.

She blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, My Lord," she replied, taking it from his hands. "Would you like to come in?" She asked politely.

"Only if you are comfortable in allowing us into your private chambers," he replied.

She magicked the gift box onto the bed before holding out her hands and they looked at her curiously.

"We have to be in contact in order for you to be able to pass through the safety wards unharmed."

"And what if someone were to gain access through your touch with the intent to cause you harm," he asked curiously, as they both took Hermione's hands and stepped into the room, feeling a pulse of magic wash over them.

"If you are referring to my escorting someone into my rooms against my will, it will not work. It's all about intent, if my wards sense that I am being coerced, they will allow myself access but no one else."

"An incredible piece of magic."

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

They took seats on the couches and when Aro asked if she were going to open her gift, she retrieved it before setting it on her lap and opening up the box. What she pulled out she hadn't been expecting. It was a thick cloak made of the softest material she had ever felt and it was a deep maroon colour with gold fastenings and lining.

She looked at him surprised and his mouth twitched in amusement.

"You are now a member of the Volturi, and although we wear our cloaks as a way of showing the hierarchy within the Coven, it seems you are going to need one that will suit an actual purpose. The temperature in the castle is not suitable for a human even in the summer months and the winter months will prove to be worse."

"Thank you," she replied, genuinely surprised and touched by the gesture. "And may I inquire about the colouring? I've seen others wearing different shades of grey, whereas yourselves wear black."

"The darker the shading, the more you are valued. You, My Dear, are a treasure and as such, you are valued as equally as the best of our Guards, but in your thoughts, I came across these colours more than once and I assumed they had some significance to you."

She nodded. "Yes, they are my house colours. The last seven years I've been surrounded by maroon and gold, as they are the colours of Godric Gryffindor, a Founder of Hogwarts and a Sorcerer."

"And what determines which house you are assigned to?" Marcus asked curiously.

"There are four houses as there were Four founders, two Sorcerers and two Sorceresses, and your assigned house is the one that is best suited to your personality traits, therefore you'll be sharing accommodations and classes and surrounded by those that are similar in personality to you. Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her intelligence, her thirst for knowledge and her wit. Salazar Slytherin was known for his cunning, ambitiousness and resourcefulness. Helga Hufflepuff was known for her kindness and loyalty and for being hard-working, and Godric Gryffindor was known for his bravery, his chivalrousness, daring and distinct lack of self-preservation and danger."

They chuckled at her.

"You possess many of the traits you have just described, why were you assigned to your house, when the others are just as suitable?" Marcus tipped his head.

"Preferences are taken into account during the Sorting Feast once you arrive at Hogwarts in your first year. Due to the blood prejudice of Slytherin house and my being a Muggleborn, I would not have been safe, regardless of the fact I was the top student in my year. I value knowledge, but I also value compassion and friendship. Gryffindor house appealed to me the most and so I was placed there. So, I thank you for the gift, these colours are significant to me, as they remind me of who I am and where I come from. They remind me of my childhood, which may have been tainted by war but there were good times, too."

"You are welcome," Aro nodded.

Hermione's eyes caught sight of one of the kittens sat on the couch armrest as she staring at Marcus intensely, her head tipped slightly.

"Midnight, what are you doing?" She asked.

The black kitten turned to look at Hermione before turning her attention back to staring at Marcus and she frowned at it. Marcus lifted his hand and much to his surprise, Midnight rubbed her head against it affectionately and she purred. Hermione hummed in thought, as she watched the two of them interact and a smile pulled at Marcus' mouth.

"We did not come to solely offer you a gift," Aro spoke drawing her attention. "We believe we have found appropriate rooms that will be suitable for their purposes." Hermione's eyes lit up. "And if you are not preoccupied, we would like to escort you to those rooms so you may check their suitability."

"Of course," Hermione said excitedly before she stood from her seat, fastened the cloak around herself and retrieved Teddy.

"The cloak suits you," Aro commented.

"Thank you," she replied before they left her rooms and much to her amusement, Midnight followed at Marcus' heels.

It was a bit of a walk but once Hermione could visualise the rooms, she would be able to apparate to them whenever she needed to.

They stopped at a door and allowed Hermione to enter first. She looked around and it was bigger than she'd expected it to be. It reminded her very much of the dungeons at Hogwarts, the only difference being the ceiling was higher and there were several windows in the room. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs, so she knew it hadn't had visitors in a long time, and to make things better, there were four large tables already in the room with thick layers of dust covering them and they would be more than suitable for workbenches with a little bit of magic. She spied a sink in the corner of the room and there were two cabinets beside it.

"Is this suitable for your needs?" Aro asked.

Hermione turned and smiled widely and it was a true smile with her eyes lighting up.

"It's perfect for a potions lab," she beamed. She pulled her wand and then looked down at Teddy with a slight frown as she would need both hands for the next part.

Seeing her conundrum, Marcus stepped forward.

"Would you like for me to watch him?" He offered, and Hermione looked to him, her eyes softening when she saw the slight hint of hope in his expression.

"If it's not too much trouble, I don't want to burden you."

"I assure you, it would not be a burden," he replied and Hermione passed him over, noticing how Marcus' face softened as his eyes fell to Teddy's face, as he stared up at him with his green eyes.

"Bit of an odd question but are there any technological items nearby?"

"There is on the other side of the castle," Aro answered, and Hermione was surprised by that answer and he chuckled at her. "Just because we are vampires, does not mean we don't enjoy the same things as humans do to keep us entertained. We have to adapt to the times in order to blend in, for that reason, we know how to use the internet and televisions. We often keep track of the news as it allows us to monitor possible newborn attacks. I believe several of the women enjoy online shopping in order to keep up with the fashion trends of the times, many of the Coven enjoy spending their free time playing video games. We adapt and we survive."

"Sorry, it's just in the Wizarding World there is no such thing as muggle technology," she said and it took him by surprise. "The magic affects the technological items and it will either render them useless or cause them to short circuit and explode. It's the same with radars and radio waves, they won't work when around magic. I haven't watched the TV since I was a young child of eleven, and I've never needed a mobile phone or computer, and if I wanted one, it wouldn't be worth the purchase. Any technological items that come into contact with my magic may malfunction until it's out of my vicinity, but I am more concerned about an entire room filled with magic, such as my lab or library, which will be the rooms my magic will be most potent in."

"All of the technological items are on the other side of the castle, which is where we had several of the rooms modernised for tourists."

"That should be fine, the distance difference should allow for magic and technology to be in the same building."

She then turned around and his eyes lit up as Hermione began banishing the cobwebs and dusting away the dust before altering the tables into workbenches and setting them up in the centre of the room with space to allow for movement between them without obstruction. She moved the two cabinets onto the back wall and after cleaning them, she placed Enlargement Charms on the inside to better hold more ingredients and potions vials.

She then pulled out the four new cauldrons from her beaded bag and placed one on each table before summoning the already completed potions she had stored and she put them in one of the cabinets, organizing them by alphabetical order and then expiry date, and she did the same for her potions ingredients, placing them in the other cabinet. All that was left to do was place some Ventilation Charms in the room, and she did so rather quickly.

"Done," she grinned, looking around at her new lab with excitement.

"Very well, shall we move onto the next room?" Aro suggested and Hermione nodded.

They left the room with Hermione placing a few security wards around it an Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Security measures, I don't wish for there to be any injuries or accidents should someone go snooping around. Many of my potion ingredients are volatile if they are exposed to the wrong elements."

There was a short walk before they came to another room and when she stepped inside, it was a decently-sized room that consisted of a few windows and torches lining the walls. It would be perfect for exercising her magic after a few security wards were placed on the room for when she was inside, to prevent someone from walking in during her training.

They left for the final room and it was the biggest yet. It was clear that it had once been a library as it was lined with empty bookcases, there was a large fireplace on the back wall, several windows, a chandelier hanging above and a large table sat in the centre of the room. Once again, the room was covered in dust and cobwebs but Hermione had that cleared up without incidence. She placed Enlargement Charms on the bookcases before adding in several more of her own until all of the walls were covered.

She then removed the chest and boxes from her beaded bag and proceeded to spell the books and guide them to the bookcase of her choice. She had a bookcase for each topic or subject, of which she alphabetised, and when it came to the more risqué and questionable books, she made sure to ward that bookcase securely. As the books continued sorting themselves away, she pulled out some furniture that had been salvaged from her parents' house and repaired afterwards.

She placed the couch and matching armchair near the fireplace along with the coffee table. She then transfigured a storage unit from one of the boxes and filled it with parchment, ink and quills for when she needed them.

She slowly turned in a circle, her eyes alight with happiness at seeing her personal library slowly coming together, even as the books continued to sort themselves and she knew they would be at it for a while given the sheer number in her possession.

"Truly magnificent," Aro observed.

When she looked at him, he had a smile on his face, his eyes flittering about taking in the sight of the magic happening around him. When she looked at Marcus, he had barely lifted his gaze from Teddy's face.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"May we have access to your collection?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course, but you'll have to be careful with which books you choose to read."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Magical books are not the same as muggle books, most are relatively harmless and include only moving photographs, but some are able to make sound, some may move, some are able to bite, some may injure, and some may kill from simply touching them, the more dangerous and illegal books have been warded for safety. I'll give you an example."

She reached out and plucked the first book out of the air that past her before looking at the title.

"This book is based on weather magic," she said.

She opened it up to a random page and as she did so, water began pouring from the pages before she forced the book closed and the water stream stopped. Both Aro and Marcus were stood staring, their mouths slightly ajar and she only just managed to contain her giggles at their reactions.

"I believe that particular page was the top of tsunamis, we are lucky it wasn't a tornado or hurricane, or worse, volcanoes. Several of the books I have that are based on dragons breathe fire, so I would stay clear of those, too."

They blinked slowly, eyeing the book in her hand cautiously and this time she did laugh.

"I think it will be best if we speak to you before selecting a book," Aro mused.

She laughed. "Yes, I am in agreement with you on that one."

~000~000~000~

Hermione had remained in her library for the rest of the day, once Aro and Marcus excused themselves. She sat on the armchair, watching as the books continued to sort themselves away and whilst she fed Teddy his bottle, she levitated one of the documents containing the vampire legislation in front of her so she could continue with her research. Multitasking was something she'd become very good at.

She had missed dinner but it hadn't been on purpose, she'd been too engrossed in her tasks to remember that she was to eat and she wasn't hungry anyway.

She didn't know how long she'd been in the library but the sky had long since darkened and she had lit the fire in the fireplace, and Hermione had fallen asleep in the armchair with Teddy asleep on her chest and covered with her cloak.

Hermione's eyes fluttered when she felt the weight that had been on her chest disappear before she was lifted from the armchair and held against a chest with an arm under her legs and the other around her back. In her sleepy state, she managed to lift her arms to wrap around Alec's neck. She didn't have to look to know it was him.

She had come to recognise Alec and Demetri by scent and she could tell them apart with her eyes closed. Alec smelled like sandalwood with an odd combination of citrus, but they worked well together, whereas Demetri smelled of pine and outdoors with a hint of apple. Both scents were comforting to her, they were calming and familiar.

"I'll tend to Teddy," she heard Demetri say and she felt Alec nodding.

She felt herself being placed onto her bed, her shoes were removed as was her cloak before she was covered with the blanket.

"Thank you," she mumbled tiredly.

She opened her eyes, seeing Alec crouched beside the bed. She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek before she rolled over in the bed, and knowing Teddy was safe and in good hands, she fell back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 6

**Sunday 19th July 1998**

Two months had passed since Hermione's move to Volterra and it had passed quickly. She had a routine that she followed every day and it kept her more than busy.

After waking, she would have breakfast before tending to Teddy and once they were both ready for the day, she would head to the library to get some time in with her research of which she had barely made a dent in due to the amount of documentation she had to read over and analyse before she could even begin to contemplate new laws.

At lunchtime, she would return to her rooms, where food would be waiting for her and after eating her lunch, she would head to her training room, and it had become somewhat of a regular occurrence that Marcus be waiting outside the room for her where he would take Teddy and keep him occupied for an hour whilst Hermione exercised her magic. Usually, she would never have allowed someone to be left on their own with him, let alone a vampire, but she had come to trust Marcus with Teddy, just as much as she trusted Alec and Demetri with him.

She knew Marcus wouldn't harm him, he always looked his happiest when Teddy was nearby and to add to Marcus' growing list of friends, Midnight had taken to following him around, only returning to her rooms when Crookshanks brought her back dangling from his mouth

After finishing in her training room, Marcus and Hermione would head to the library where they would sit in silence as they read through a book of their choice, and Aro would sometimes join them. It was a strange camaraderie but Hermione had learned to be comfortable in their presence.

An hour before dinner, Hermione would leave the library and take a walk through the castle, mapping out the corridors in her head. Sometimes she would come across others and sometimes she didn't. She had met several members of the coven who had introduced themselves to her, Chelsea, Corin and much to her surprise, Sulpicia and Athendora who were Aro's and Caius' wives. They were friendly with her and often asked how she was settling in at the castle but other than that there wasn't much interaction.

During her walks, Jane would sometimes accompany her and Hermione took the time to encourage Jane to open up to her. It had taken a while but Hermione had discovered that Jane wasn't as frightening or as cold as others believed her to be. She was actually quite smart, and although Hermione still had to encourage her to hold Teddy, she was always tender and gentle with him, as though she were afraid he would break in her hold. Jane had an interest in the magical creatures that existed in the Wizarding World, and on more than one occasion, they had taken a detour in their walk and moved to Hermione's library where she would present Jane with another tome on magical creatures. Hermione liked Jane, she was more than aware of the strange looks she received when she was spotted with Jane in the corridors but Hermione believed Jane to be seriously misunderstood.

When Jane wasn't with her, she would sometimes run into Felix during her travels and he would accompany her on her walks. The friendly atmosphere was easy to identify when they were seen together walking in the corridors as they joked and laughed with each other. And Felix had taken a liking to Teddy, especially once he had witnessed Teddy's hair flashing from blonde to blue, and after that, he had started threatening to wrestle Hermione if she didn't allow him to hold Teddy which she was more than fine with.

She didn't know what the castle had been like before her arrival but she had gotten glimpses of it during her first visit, and she could already see a change in the Volturi Guards with hers and Teddy's presence.

When dinnertime rolled around, Hermione would take Teddy back to her rooms and have her dinner whilst Alec and Demetri would sit with her after carrying out their duties. Once dinner was over, either Alec or Demetri would watch over Teddy whilst Hermione spent some time in her potions lab with the other accompanying her and they would switch their roles every day, so they both spent equal amounts of time with her, watching her work and learning more about the field of potions since Hermione was now completing her masters.

It had been difficult to convince the Italian Ministry to allow her to do so without a mentor but with her celebrity status, as well as the British Minister of Magic, or better known as Kingsley Shacklebolt, helping to push through the paperwork, Hermione was allowed to work independently whilst sending off any assignments to be marked by her assigned assessor.

When she returned to her rooms, Alec and Demetri would leave to allow her time to tend to Teddy, bathe him and put him to bed, and afterwards, she would have a relaxing bath and ready for bed herself, only for her to wake with her nightmares during the night, where she would find Alec and Demetri comforting her and tending to Teddy when it was needed.

She had settled into her life in Volterra rather nicely and she had half expected for Alec and Demetri to pull away from her, but they didn't and she was grateful for it. If anything, they made it a point to visit with her daily. They had spent days helping her to understand the history of the Volturi, as well as helping her to familiarise herself with each member, in regards to their names, appearances and gifts, so knew what she was up against if one of them were to try and harm her. She hadn't met or been introduced to everyone yet but she knew who they were which give her an advantage.

They had explained more about their lives, mainly about their time with the Volturi and what they could remember of their lives before they were turned and it wasn't much, but she appreciated it all the same.

She knew she could rely on them and she didn't know why, but her magic always seemed to hum and sing when they were close by, and it only intensified when they touched and she did her best to ignore it. But it was getting harder to; it was as if her magic was responding to them whilst trying to tell her something important, but she couldn't understand what it was.

She more than trusted them, she cared for them and if she were being honest with herself, over the last few months her feelings towards them had changed and she was convinced she was falling in love with them and she couldn't deny her reasoning.

They were kind to her, they never treated her as though she were a weak, fragile human, despite the fact she crumbled in on herself when waking from a nightmare. They never assumed she couldn't do something simply because she was human, or that she was weaker than them for the same reason. They didn't get angry or insult her when she went off on a rant about equal rights for all beings, nor did they when she went off topic and gave a lecture about something completely different to what they had been discussing. In fact, more often than not, they found it amusing and they sat and listened, asking questions when they needed clarification or wished for more information. Their presence helped to calm her if she was feeling homesick or stressed. They made her feel safe. Cared for. Appreciated.

Alec was the serious one, as far as she could tell, it wasn't often he laughed or smiled in public but he did so in her presence. He was protective of her, _very_ protective of her, and she had come to realise he was worse than how she had been back in England when defending them against the Order. He would constantly ask her if there was anything she required, if anyone had upset her or said something to make her feel uncomfortable.

She had discovered he was a bit of a bookworm like herself, and he had promised to show her his own collection of books in the future. He loved to tease his sister, which she had witnessed on a few occasions and Jane had always looked as though she wanted to put him through a wall. He had a passion for sketching and drawing, which had come as a surprise when he'd revealed it about himself but it was a pleasant surprise.

Demetri, he was the light-hearted one. He was always smiling and laughing and she had seen the friendship between him and Felix, which she suspected was one of the reasons she liked Felix so much. The way they interacted you with would think they were brothers and not friends and she loved seeing them teasing each other and laughing. Just like Alec, Demetri was protective of her and she suspected he had Selena, the receptionist, spying on her to make sure she ate every meal that was brought to her. He went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and that she felt at home in Volterra.

She had discovered that Demetri had a passion for music, he was able to play several instruments but his favourite was the piano, and he loved driving fast cars; he'd named several of his favourites and Hermione having no clue what he was talking about, often just sat there and blinked at him dumbly and he would laugh at her.

When it came to them spending time with Teddy, Hermione had noticed that although Alec was comfortable with him, Demetri was the one that spent more time with him, whereas Alec would always be a little reluctant to do so. Demetri would talk to Teddy in what she had dubbed as his 'baby voice' and it always amused her, but it also made her stomach flutter when he would have a wide smile on his face as he interacted with her Godson.

Alec didn't so much as 'talk' to Teddy, he preferred to read books aloud when he was with him, and every so often, Teddy would make a sound and Alec would stop in his reading to look down at Teddy amused and his mouth would twitch into a smile, and just like with Demetri, her stomach would flutter at the sight.

And Teddy, he had grown remarkably since moving to Volterra as he was now almost four months old. His Metamorphmagus abilities were beginning to make themselves known more often than previously, although his hair would only flash from blonde to blue, it was happening a couple of times a day. Along with his Metamorphmagus abilities came the regular child development, of which Hermione had been reading about through several child-rearing books, both muggle and wizarding as she wanted to be prepared and be the mother Teddy deserved.

At his age of four months, he was now laughing, squealing and smiling, more so than he did crying and it was clear to her that Teddy would be a happy child. He was able to hold his own head up, which made manoeuvring him a lot easier, he was able to push himself up onto his forearms when laid on his stomach and he was bearing his weight on his legs. He was growing so fast and before she knew it, he would be walking and talking and she dreaded when that time came as she didn't doubt he would be a mischievous child with his father being a Marauder.

She didn't doubt Teddy had already stolen the hearts of a few members of the Coven, and she knew that should it be needed, he would have himself several protectors with herself, Alec and Demetri, but she knew Felix and Marcus would protect him, too, as would Jane, and she couldn't have been any more grateful than she already was. They hadn't verbalised their agreements, but they didn't have to.

And now, two months later, found Hermione waking up from a nightmare, but this nightmare had been different, it had been a memory of her destroying the Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets and the vision the Horcrux had shown her of Alec and Demetri torn into a pile of limbs had been playing a loop.

When she opened her eyes it was to see Alec sat on the edge of the bed and looking at her worriedly. She didn't see Demetri in her room and it was because he had been sent to track a few rogue newborns and their creator, along with Felix and Jane. He had left that morning and would hopefully be back within a week's time, depending on how much hassle they had to deal with. It was likely the reason why her memory of that night had plagued her. Demetri wouldn't be nearby and she was worried about him, despite him being a thousand-year-old vampire who could more than take care of himself.

Hermione looked to Alec and when her eyes locked with his, he shifted on the bed until he was lying down beside her and they were facing each other, with him holding one of her hands between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her softly.

She wiped away her tears and shook her head. "No, it was just a memory that's resurfaced due to worry."

"And why are you worried?"

She sighed. "During the battle, it was my responsibility to destroy one of the objects that gave Voldemort immortality, but they have a defence mechanism on them. It showed my biggest fear and it almost beat me, I almost gave in. The reveal of my biggest fear was a shock for me and since the battle, it's been in the back of my mind, not thought about but not forgotten, until it resurfaced."

"What's your fear?"

"It's silly," she waved him off.

"I doubt that, what's your fear?"

She turned her eyes downcast. "You'll think I'm being ridiculous," she muttered, but he heard perfectly.

"I could never think that of you," he vowed.

She sighed. "Not yet, I'm still coming to terms with it myself; my biggest fear changed and I didn't even know until it was shown to me. But one day I may tell you." She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. "I'm so tired but I can't sleep for the memories and the feelings they bring up in me. I wish I was just numb to it all, at least for a little while," she said quietly.

Alec frowned, he had the ability to numb the senses but he couldn't numb a person's thoughts or feelings. He wished he could take her pain away, to protect her from it.

Her breathing was beginning to deepen, letting him know that soon she would be asleep and be vulnerable to her nightmares. He kept his eyes locked on her face; he had seen her use magic to make herself look healthy, which meant he knew that she was the covering dark bruises that lived under her eyes, even if others couldn't see them.

He frowned, even if he could help her, his ability wouldn't work on her due to her mental shields blocking him from infiltrating her mind. But if she lowered her shields, he may be able to help her in some way.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," she mumbled tiredly, barely even taking a second to think about it, and he was amazed at the trust she held in him.

"Take down your mental shields."

"Done," she replied, not even bothering to ask why it was he had asked that of her.

He waited until her breathing had evened out and she was asleep, before he focused his attention on releasing the shimmering hazy mist and surrounding Hermione with it. He was attempting to do something he hadn't done before, he was pushing the boundaries of his limitations and he wouldn't stop until he had succeeded in his intentions.

He was unable to remove thoughts or block them, so he wished to numb her feelings so that when she was dreaming, all she would see is her memories but without the emotions and feelings that were attached to them, she would be numb to it all, and hopefully, she would sleep without interruption.

~000~000~000~

When Hermione next woke, the light was streaming through the windows and she was expecting to wake alone, yet she didn't. Alec was still lying beside her, only this time, Teddy was between them, laying on his back and laughing and squealing as Alec tickled his stomach with a small smile twitching as his mouth. It was a wonderful sight to wake up to and her heart all but melted.

Alec lifted his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" He questioned.

"For whatever it was you did last night, I don't know how, but I still relived my memories, only I didn't feel the pain and the terror and the grief."

"It worked?" He asked, a hopeful twinkle to his red irises.

"It worked, thank you," she said softly. Her eyes fell downcast and they widened before she bolted upright.

"What is it?" Alec asked with a frown at her reaction.

"Teddy," she whispered, and Alec looked down, too, his mouth twitching when he saw that Teddy was now on his stomach and holding his own weight up on his arms. "He just rolled over for the first time! Before I know it he'll be running around and I'll be pulling my hair out, chasing after him." Alec chuckled. "Demetri's going to be disappointed he missed this," she said sadly.

"He may have missed this development, but he'll be present for many more," Alec promised her. "He isn't going anywhere and neither am I."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Friday 24th July 1998**

Hermione was frustrated. She knew there was something she was missing, and if she had the missing piece everything would slot together perfectly and the answers she was looking for would come to her. She knew something was different but she couldn't figure out what it was and why it was.

Demetri had yet to return from his task and it had almost been a week, she'd been having the same dream since his departure and as the days went by, the more oddities she noticed. During the day her thoughts often wandered away from her, as she thought back on her interactions with her two favourite vampires, as she analysed her memories on how they behaved around her and towards her, and as the days went by, the more she remembered, the more she became frustrated.

They were protective of her. They were protective of Teddy. They went out of their way to make sure she and Teddy had everything they needed. They watched over her and Teddy whilst they slept. They watched over Teddy when she was in her potions lab. They made sure she was safe, that she was sleeping and eating. They made sure she was never on her own, that there was always someone they trusted nearby -which they believed she was unaware of– in case there was a vampire that wanted to harm her. They kept her company, they kept her sane and their presence alone helped to calm her, helped her with the grief and pain the war had caused.

She was dependent on them, more so than she wanted to be and she was partially ashamed of herself, but mostly, she felt at peace. Moving to Volterra had been one of the best decisions of her life. During the day she sometimes felt sadness and grief but mostly she was content, and when they visited with her, she was happy in their presence.

She was missing something. She knew she was. She was having the dream, the memories from the past flittered through her mind, memories of the deaths, memories of the laughter and happiness, memories of the terror and panic, and memories of her interactions with Alec and Demetri.

The last memory before she woke was of her kissing Alec and Demetri during the final battle, and it replayed on a loop until her eyes fluttered open to see the moonlight streaming through the window, and she could faintly hear Alec's soothing voice coming from Teddy's nursery.

She sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her face, reclining against the pillows once she'd rearranged them and she waited for Alec to return. It wasn't a long wait as he stepped out of the nursery and upon seeing and hearing that she was awake, his blood-red eyes locked on hers as they glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Is everything okay, I wasn't expecting you to wake until sunrise?" He asked, approaching and sitting beside her on the bed. He'd once been hesitant about such an action but with the passing of her time in Volterra, he'd soon lost that hesitation and grown more comfortable in touching her and sitting beside her.

He hadn't been expecting her to wake as he'd been using his gift on her every night to help eliminate the feelings when she relived her memories, and as a result, it was as if she was watching someone else's memories without the feelings being attached, making everything bearable and she slept through the night.

"What am I to you?"

"Excuse me?" He said, his eyes surprised and both of his eyebrows rose high, disappearing under his fringe.

"What am I to you?" She repeated, her eyes refusing to abandon his stare.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," he replied, after taking a moment to think about his next words, which meant he was being careful and watching what he said to her, but why?

She narrowed her eyes, a sign of warning that she would soon be losing her temper if she didn't get the answers she wanted. It had been niggling at the back of her mind for months and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers. She needed to know the truth.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid, there's a reason I'm known for being 'the Brightest Witch' and no matter how much I hate the title, I _did_ have the highest grades in my year for six consecutive years. I know there's something you're not telling me, and I know there are factors involved which I can't seem to link together. I'm not stupid, so please, just tell me before I go insane from trying to figure it out."

He had a frown on his face, his eyes showing evidence of indecisiveness, of a war raging inside of him. Should he tell her or not?

"Do you think I haven't noticed?" She asked with a frustrated tone to her voice, as though she were trying to remain calm but struggling. "Because I _have_ , Alec. I've noticed how protective you are of Teddy and me, I've noticed how you're always making sure I have everything I need, I've noticed that you're here, without fail, every evening to keep me company and that you're here every night when I'm having my nightmares. I've noticed that you go out of your way for me. You treat me differently to everyone else. You wanted your sister to spend time with me, to get to know me. And don't think I didn't notice the looks you sent my friends when I hugged them." His eyes widened minutely, showing his surprise.

"I've always been an observant person, and although I haven't been myself lately, that hasn't prevented me from noticing the way you behave towards me or around me. Every interaction between us has been playing on a loop in my dreams for a week. Since meeting you, my magic's been different, I can't explain how exactly, but it _feels_ different. It's almost as if it's trying to tell me something. It flares up when you're nearby, you calm my nerves and worries, I feel like my old self when I'm around you."

His entire face seemed to soften at her words, making his angelic appearance impossible to tear her eyes from.

"Please, Alec, tell me what's happening?" She pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes and his resolve seemed to break.

"Before I can say anything, I must speak with the Lords."

"Why? I don't understand how any of what I just said relates to them."

"It doesn't but I trust their judgement, so I must speak with them. I will be back momentarily," he said before sweeping out of the room, the door closing behind him softly.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair and made a noise of frustration. She had been so close to getting her answers! She sighed, and knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she needed something to help her relax, so she left the bed and headed to her bathroom to take a bath.

~000~000~000~

There was a knock on the door before Alec stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned his eyes to her, it was to see her lounging on one of the couches by the lit fireplace and reading a large book whilst wearing nothing but a bathrobe and her damp hair left falling down her back.

His eyes swept over her frame before he remembered his manners and composed himself.

"So, are you going to lie to me or tell me the truth?" She asked, not taking her attention off her book, a book coincidentally based on vampires.

"That is your decision," he replied, moving to sit on the couch opposite her.

She looked up from her book.

"Meaning?"

"If I am to tell you the truth, I can't take back the things I reveal. I am not responsible for your responses or reactions, and I can't be blamed for what I reveal. I'm not at fault."

"Alright, now I'm intrigued," she said.

Closing her book with a snap, she put it beside her before standing and disappearing into the bathroom. She returned moments later with dry hair held in a ponytail and dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and converse on her feet, and she retook her seat.

"I don't like being lied to, I want the truth, all of it. I'll do my best to remain calm and to control any potential outburst."

"What do you know of vampire relations?"

She frowned, nibbling at her lip in thought. "To be honest with you, not a lot, everything noted in books is more than likely biased or incorrect, so anything that I've read is likely to be wrong, but that wouldn't matter since there isn't much information on the topic. I believe it's similar to that of werewolf relations."

"Werewolf relations?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, werewolves have a life mate, essentially the other half to their soul. They will be perfectly suited to each, where one excels at one thing, the other will excel at another. Where one falls, the other rises. Once they've found their life mate, there is no one else. They are loyal, they are protective, they are each other's happiness and purpose. It's rare for a werewolf to find their mate, which is why we were all overjoyed when Remus found his life mate in Tonks. The bond between the werewolf and the mate is private, therefore no intimate details are known regarding their relationship."

"From what you've described, werewolf and vampire relations are similar," Alec said.

"So vampires have life mates, too?" Well, _death_ mates?" She corrected.

"Yes, we do, and it's not often a vampire finds their life mate, even with our immortality. For a vampire, their mate is said to be their perfect companion in both life and death. They complement each other in a way that's difficult to describe, but it's as you said about werewolves, where one falls, the other rises. A vampire can find true happiness with their mate and no one else."

"Alright, why are you telling me this?"

"You are aware of Lord Marcus' ability to sense and see the bonds between people," he stated, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes, I am."

He seemed to hesitate but Hermione pinned him with a glare.

"Well, upon your arrival here for the negotiation talks, he was able to see a bond between you and me."

"What type of bond?" She asked curiously, her head tipping to the side slightly in an adorable manner.

He didn't answer, she'd never seen a vampire look afraid before, but that was definitely the emotion she saw on his face. She stood and started pacing back and forth; he wasn't going to tell her, she would have to figure it out for herself.

In her mind she ran through everything she knew, she thought about their interactions, their conversations, the way he responded to her, his protectiveness over her. He was always kind and gentle, he was caring and protective, she'd even seen the slight possessiveness in the way he would always be sure to touch her when they were walking the corridors together. And when she'd kissed him at the battle, it'd been on impulse, her brain had no say in the matter. She'd expected him to push her way, but he hadn't, he'd responded to her kiss, holding her to him. Why had he done that?

And then it hit her like the Hogwarts Express.

She spun on her heel to face him, almost losing balance as the speed of the movement.

"Mates," she whispered, but of course he heard and she saw hope flitter across his face. "Alec, am _I_ your life mate?" She asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"But I'm human," she blinked slowly.

"Lord Marcus is certain you are my life mate, he believes that because he was able to see the bond between us whilst you're human, it'll be even stronger once you're a vampire," he replied.

He watched her reaction. She was stood, rooted to the spot and her face was blank as she stared at him, she wasn't even blinking.

Everything now made sense to her, she now understood his behaviour and actions, and she understood why her magic had wanted her to return to Volterra, it was where she was needed because it was where Alec resided. She knew that she needed him as much as he needed her. She was anxious about the future but she wasn't afraid of Alec or what it meant to be his life mate, she knew he would never hurt her and he would kill those that did.

His voice flittered to her ears, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You mean to change me?" She asked. She didn't hate vampires, but she didn't have a desire to be one either.

"Only if it is what you desire, and only if you are on your death bed," he confessed, he didn't see the point in lying to her, not anymore.

"Are you aware that wizarding folk have a longer life span than humans?" She asked and he shook his head, surprised by the news. "Oh, well we do, most can live to one hundred and fifty, some have even lived up to two hundred. I found one of Dumbledore's journals in the library and he believes that those who are classified as Sorcerers and Sorceresses may live longer, possibly double that, but it is unknown if that is to be true or not. As it is, we age slower than muggles. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did not want to overwhelm you, you've been forced to face and deal with a lot of difficult circumstances, I didn't want to put any pressure on you, I didn't want to force you into anything or make you feel as though you are obligated to be a part of my death. Everything is your choice."

She sighed, scrubbing a hand over face before she crossed over to him, sitting down beside him and she took his hand in hers, not caring that the coldness of his hand was sucking the heat from her skin or that it was making her hand go numb.

"Alec, I had thought I made my feelings for you clear, I had stopped trying to hide them weeks ago." He frowned in confusion. "I did not know of my being your life mate, but I was sure there was something happening between the two of us. My magic is always alive when around you. You calm me. You make me feel safe and cared for. You make me feel appreciated and understood. I know that you will not harm me, but protect me and I hate to think what would happen to those that wish me harm," she shook her head. "I didn't return to Volterra because of the contract, I returned because my magic wanted me to come here, I needed to be and I didn't understand why, but now I do. I need to be here because you are here, this is your home, your family, your place in the world and I have to be here for you. I do not feel obligated to be with you in any way, my feelings are my own, as are my choices."

"What are you saying?" He asked, his voice little above a whisper as his eyes slowly travelled her face.

"I'm not going to run screaming for the hills, and I'm not going to abandon you or reject the bond we share. I do not blame you for our current situation, neither of us are to blame and it seems some higher power has decided that we are to be what the other needs, just as some higher power decided I was to be a Sorceress. I know it will be difficult for a while, seeing as you're a vampire and I'm a human, but we'll make it work for us."

"You want to be with me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have kissed you at the battle if I didn't want to be with you." His eyes widened. "Even back then I knew something was different, I knew there was something you were hiding from me, but my feeling and choices were and are still my own. The bond we share does not dictate how I should feel or how I do feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"Honestly, I'm falling in love you," she admitted.

She made a sound of surprise when his cold lips were suddenly upon hers, his arms wrapped around her and he was careful not to hurt her when he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she was aware of how careful he was when he moved his lips over hers, being mindful to keep his venomous fangs away from her. She grew lost in their kiss until a thought entered her mind and she pulled back from him.

"Wait a minute, what about Demetri?" She asked. "Do I share a bond with him, too? His behaviour is similar, if not identical to yours."

He sighed though he didn't release her from being pressed against him.

"Yes, Lord Marcus confirmed that you also share a bond with Demetri, you are his life mate, too."

"I didn't think that was possible," she commented.

"Neither did we, for a vampire to share a life mate with another goes against the very bond itself. It's never been seen before, until now, that is."

She bit her lip. "I'm falling in love with him, too," she confessed.

"I know; I wasn't blind to the way you looked at him."

"No, only to the way I looked at you," she said amusedly.

"Are you going to choose between us?"

She frowned. "Why would I do that?" She asked in confusion. "I am the life mate of you both, it wouldn't be fair if I chose between you. My magic reacts to Demetri the same as it does to you. You both need me in your lives and need you both in mine. I could never choose you over him, or vice versa. I need you both and I want you both."

~000~000~000~

It was late evening when she received word from Alec that Demetri had returned along with the others, and she was excited to see him. She waited for him to arrive outside the castle whilst Marcus watched over Teddy for a short while. She hadn't been outside long when Felix and Jane approached and they exchanged greetings and smiles before they stepped inside the hidden tunnel. Demetri wasn't far behind them and when he saw her he smiled widely, making Hermione dizzy before she shook off the effects of his vampire allure.

"Hermione, it's..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, because as soon as he was close enough, Hermione launched herself at him.

Demetri caught her without incidence, as her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her to him. Before he could question her actions, her mouth crashed against his, and despite his clear surprise, he wasted no time in taking advantage of her actions. He was careful when moving his lips against hers but that didn't make the kiss any less intense or enjoyable. Her hands fisted into his hair and she tugged at the strands, pulling a surprised groan from him. She pulled back from him breathless, her chest rising and falling quickly, whereas he was fine. He stared at her in awe, his blood-red eyes wide and bright.

"Welcome back, _Mate_ ," she whispered with a smile.

His eyes widened to the point of her thinking they were going to fall out of his head.

"You know?"

She nodded. "I knew something was happening and I was able to break Alec down enough that he dropped some hints without directly telling me anything, I figured out the rest myself. That I am the life mate to the both of you."

"You're not mad?"

"A little at first," she shrugged. "But it's all forgotten, and I won't be choosing between you both, that's not fair to anyone involved. So, come on, let's get you to the chamber so you can debrief the Lords and then we can talk afterwards."

She was lowered to her feet and he took her hand in his as they walked to the chamber together.

"By the way, I'm falling in love with you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Friday 24th July 1998**

“Oomph!” Hermione grunted, as she found herself being yanked backwards, her back colliding with Demetri’s chest as his walking came to a sudden stop. His arms automatically wrapped around her stomach and held her to him.

“You are?” His voice deepened and softened all at the same time and his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

Her breath hitched and she knew he would be able to hear her heart hammering in her chest, she could practically hear it herself.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly and she bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave her when his arms tightened around her and he placed an open-mouthed kiss to her pulse point.

Her heart sped up further, though it wasn’t out of fear, she knew he’d never hurt her and he’d never change her without her permission to do so. She wasn’t afraid, she was excited and she knew it had nothing to do with his vampire allure.

The cold skin of his nose brushed against the column of her throat as he took in her scent. She felt her head tipping to give him better access and he hummed a pleased sound from the back of his throat at her actions and her insides clenched at the noise.

“I’m very pleased to hear that, _glykó sýntrofo_.” He placed yet another open-mouthed kiss to her throat, his tongue darting out to lick at her skin.

She felt her knees buckle and if he didn’t have such a tight hold on her, she had no doubts she would’ve melted into a puddle and hit the ground. A little gasp left her and she felt him smile against her skin.

“What does that mean? It’s not the first time you’ve called me that,” she said breathlessly, her hands gripping at the fabric of his robe sleeves, as they were still wrapped around her stomach.

He hummed, not answering her question and his nose moved lower to nuzzle at the junction between her neck and shoulder, and he teasingly dragged his teeth over her skin. She gasped and her nails bit into his arms through the fabric of his sleeves, not that he felt it.

He chuckled, a deep and rich sound that reverberated down her spine and straight to the place between her legs, she was dangerously at risk of having to walk around with damp knickers, and with her new housemates, they’d be able to smell how Demetri had affected her, that thought alone was enough to quell her growing arousal.

“We have to get you to the Lords before they send someone to look for you, I can’t imagine them being pleased that we left them waiting,” she said, and he must’ve sensed that she was over their little playful display as he pulled his head away from her neck.

“On the contrary, I think they’d be rather pleased, they’ve known of our shared bond since the beginning. They urged Alec and I tell you as soon as possible, but we were against the idea. I wouldn’t be surprised if they found your newfound understanding as an excuse to hold another ball, they do so like their parties,” he chuckled, amusement laced into his words.

“They better bloody not,” she grouched.

He chuckled. “I thought you looked rather delectable,” he all but purred against her ear.

She squeezed her thighs tightly together to stave off the arousal threatening to dampen her knickers.

“Yes, well, I only have the patience to attend a maximum of one ball per year, any more and they’ll be a rampaging witch on the loose in Volterra.”

“It’d be a sight to behold, I’m sure.”

“Not really, my hair is frightening,” she shrugged. He snorted and despite her words, his arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go when she made to step forward. “Demetri, we have all the time in the world, but right now, you need to see the Lords. We’ll spend some time together afterwards, I know I’m not the only one that’s missed you.”

She heard him take a deep breath.

“No?”

“No, Teddy’s missed you, too. He’s grown remarkably in the week you’ve been gone, he’s even started doing something new.”

“He has?” He questioned, and she could hear the tone of pride in his voice, but he was also a little disappointed that he’d obviously missed a part of Teddy’s growth.

“Yes, he might do it again later. We’ll go see the Lords first. I’ll race you there?”

He pulled back from her, releasing her from his hold and she turned to face him, seeing his arched eyebrow.

“Vampire,” he said, pointing to himself.

“Witch,” she replied, her wand appearing in her hand and she shook it in her hand from side to side, bringing note to it. “So, once again, race you?”

“And what do I receive as a prize?” His eyes gleamed as they roamed her figure hungrily, her insides twisted.

“You’re awfully full of yourself, aren’t you?” She said amusedly. “You’re already assuming that you’ll win. But, I’ll humour you. _If_ you win then I’ll gladly allow you access to my clothing, meaning you can pick my outfits for an entire week, and no matter what it is, I have to wear it.” His lip twitched; that could give him some amusement. “And if I win, you have to allow the same.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Alright, it’s not what I had in mind myself but I accept the terms.”

“On the count of three?” He nodded. “One, two, three!”

~000~000~000~

Demetri entered the chamber room, his eyes darting about in search for Hermione and upon only seeing Jane, Felix, Alec, Aro and Caius, his eyes glittered in victory and his mouth twitched at the corners.

“Ah, Demetri, how nice of you to _finally_ join us,” Aro spoke.

Demetri bowed his head. “My Lords,” he greeted.

“I must confess, our lovely, Miss. Granger explained the idea of your wager, and I am unsure whether to be amused or disappointed with the outcome.”

Demetri frowned in confusion, seeing the smirks littering the faces of his fellow Coven members.

“My Lord, I do not understand.”

An amused smirk found its way onto Aro’s face. “Hermione, My Dear?” He called softly.

Despite his vampire reflexes, Demetri found himself startling when Hermione suddenly appeared in his line of sight, an amused smile on her face, her eyes alight with victory and smugness as she casually leaned against the wall with her arms folded and her wand in her hand.

“Demetri, how lovely of you to join us, I had thought you’d gotten lost,” she said lightly. He blinked in surprise and chuckles rang out in the large room.

“It is my understanding that Miss. Granger now has control over your wardrobe choices for the coming week,” Aro spoke.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I do hope you forgive Demetri for not wearing his Volturi robes.”

“I believe we can make an exception. I confess, I am curious as to what his new clothing will entail.”

Hermione smiled. “Believe me, My Lord, I assure you, you will find great amusement.”

“Yes, I believe I will,” he chuckled. Demetri continued to blink, unable to formulate words. “Demetri, come,” he said, gesturing for him to move over to the dais.

Hermione watched as Demetri pulled himself together and approached Aro, quickly offering him his hand, silently debriefing him on his mission. Aro had a thoughtful look on his face until a sudden chuckle sounded and he released Demetri’s hand.

“Finally,” he commented, his eyes darting between Alec, Hermione and Demetri.

Hermione caught on rather quickly and made her way over to Demetri who was now standing back in the centre of the room. He smiled at her and automatically took her hand in his, and Alec appeared to her left, taking her hand in his, too. The three of them stood together, facing the two Lords.

“Yes, finally,” Caius parroted, watching the three of them with amused eyes.

“I see you took the revelation rather well,” Aro commented, his eyes gleaming in a way she didn’t like.

“I didn’t faint, it that’s what you mean, nor did I shout or cry, or lose my temper,” she replied.

“Thankfully,” Alec muttered quietly so Hermione didn’t hear but the others did and they smirked at him.

“I’m curious, why?” Caius asked.

“Believe it or not, discovering that I am the perfect companion to two vampires is not the most surprising news I’ve received lately. There was no point in overreacting, they are not to blame and neither am I. Nothing can be done or changed, and I would never deny either of them the right to experience true happiness. I was already aware of there being a strange connection between the three of us, but I did not know what it was. And in the spirit of making confessions today, I also have something to confess.”

“And what might that be?” Aro asked with a cocked eyebrow, shifting in his throne atop the dais.

“I did not return to Volterra simply because of the contract. I had no intention of breaking our agreement, even if it was offered to me by some of my fellow Order members, I refused. Our contract was not the sole reason for my return. Despite knowing Teddy deserved a fresh start and that he needed to be anywhere else but England, I also returned because my magic was pushing me to do so. I didn’t know why until today. My magic wanted me here because this is where I was needed. This is where Alec and Demetri are. My magic knew what I was to them long before I did.”

“Interesting,” he mumbled in reply. “Now that you are aware of your shared bonds, I imagine things around here are only going to get more interesting.”

“They are,” she promised, her mouth tugging at the corners. He smirked in reply. “And now that that’s been discussed, I did want to speak with you.”

“About?” He queried.

“My return to England.”

He eyed her warily. “By my understanding, it has only been two months since your return, we agreed upon quarterly returns, at four days at a time.”

“We did, but I wish to ask if you would allow me to return slightly earlier for my first visit, and I will wait four months for the next visitation afterwards to balance it out.”

“Why do you wish to return before our agreed upon date?”

“My brother, Harry, it’s his eighteenth birthday next week. And in August my sister is turning seventeen, it’s an important time in a witch’s life as they come of age, they are officially regarded as adults and they no longer have the restrictions on their magic that children do. And, my brother, Percy, he’ll be turning twenty-two in August also. By returning early, I will have the chance to celebrate all of their birthdays early, and I know they are worried for me. I wish to set their minds at ease. I didn’t reveal my intentions to return to Volterra until the evening before I was to leave, as you can imagine, most of them weren’t pleased.”

He eyed her warily before turning to look at Caius, silently asking for his opinion.

“Allow her to leave,” she heard a familiar voice drawl, and she turned to look behind her, seeing Marcus entering the chamber and carrying the wriggling child in his arms. Hermione smiled at him.

“I hope he has not been any trouble for you, My Lord,” she spoke.

His mouth twitched. “Now what have I told you, Hermione? You may call me Marcus, I am not your Master and I do not presume that I am able to tell you what to do, anyone that does is a fool,” he said, pointedly looking at Aro, who looked affronted and Hermione sniggered at him. “And of course he was no trouble. He’s always a little angel,” he commented, showing a rare smile. “He’s been fed, burped and changed, and recently woken from his nap.”

“Careful, you’re going to put my mothering tendencies to shame,” she teased.

His mouth twitched. “Now that would be a crime, though I doubt it would be possible to out-mother you,” he chuckled.

He approached and Hermione released her newly discovered mates’ hands so she may take her Godson from Marcus, and he then made for his throne beside Aro.

“She is not swindling you out of the deal, she has agreed to stay for a further four months before her next visitation,” Marcus said to Aro.

Aro turned to Caius. “I see no harm in agreeing to early visitation,” Caius said aloud. Before adding quietly so Hermione wouldn’t hear, “I believe this may be her last step in fully recovering from her grief. I have caught glimpses of her true self several times but today is the most surprising. I believe that when she returns, she’ll be ready to showcase her true talents.”

Aro nodded in agreement. “We are in agreement, Miss. Granger, you may take your visitation early. When do you wish to leave?”

“Thursday morning. This will allow me time to arrange for magical transport. I am no longer in danger of being tracked which allows me to use transportation that will have a travel time of a matter of minutes.”

“And are your dear mates to join you on this visitation?” He cocked his eyebrow.

She felt both Demetri and Alec staring at her, waiting for her answer. “I believe that is a discussion we need to have, My Lord, and I will give you our decision as soon as possible, I know they both have responsibilities to see to and I would hate to take them away from those that require their attention.”

~000~000~000~

“So, you’re going back to England?” Demetri questioned with a raised eyebrow, as he, Hermione and Alec entered her rooms, being mindful to step over and around the five kittens that bounded over to him in greeting, seeing that he’d returned from his mission.

“Yes, as I’ve said to Aro, there’s several birthdays I don’t wish to miss and I know they are worried about me. The sooner I put their minds at ease, the less guilty I will feel for putting them through all this worry.”

“And do you wish for us to travel with you?” Alec asked, stepping around the tiger-like marked kitten known as Archie, as he tried to climb up Alec’s robes.

“That’s entirely your decision. Do you believe you are able to allow me to be out of your presence for four days?” They frowned. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but ‘coming,” Demetri said.

He stepped around the ginger kitten with the black spot on its paw and tail, known as Wesley, as he tried to burrow himself under Demetri’s robes and climb his trouser leg. Demetri snorted before bending to pick up the troublesome kitten, who meowed in his face and stretched his head to rub against his cheek. Hermione smiled at the sight. 

“But, I can’t imagine your presence having a calming effect on the others. I don’t want them to be under the assumption that I’m your prisoner and you have to escort me everywhere to prevent me from escaping your custody.” They both snorted. “I’m not opposed to you coming with me, I wouldn’t mind it actually, but as I said, I know you have responsibilities, and mate or not, I don’t want to pull you away from them. The Coven must come before me.” They stared at her in surprise.

“I’m hoping Ron’s come to his senses, but if he sees you...” She sighed before sitting down on her bed and placing Teddy down on his back, and tickling his stomach as he giggled and laughed loudly, pulling smiles from the three of them.

Demetri and Alec both shared a look and then nodded in agreement.

“As much as we don’t want you to go without at least one of us present, we believe that you should visit with only you and Teddy. It will allow you to rebuild your relationship with your friend without us being a distraction to any of you,” Demetri said. 

She blinked. “And what of our separation? Do you think you can handle it?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Alec said, moving sit beside her on the bed, stepping over the orange kitten with a few black stripes, named Simba, the leader and the biggest of the litter.

Hermione smiled when Teddy gave a sudden squeal of amusement and she saw him rocking slightly.

“Demetri, come here,” she beckoned him forward.

He put Wesley down and he crouched down in front of the bed beside her, putting him at eye level with Teddy.

“Watch,” she said with a smile, and Demetri kept his eyes on Teddy.

His eyes widened, his mouth broke into a grin and a delighted laugh left him when much to his surprise, Teddy rolled over onto his stomach and held himself up on his arms, staring directly into his eyes and with a smile on his face, whilst making gurgling sounds.

“That’s my boy,” Demetri laughed and he stood up and picked Teddy up, bouncing him in his arms with a pure look of happiness spread across his face.

Hermione’s breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears at his words. Demetri was oblivious to her reaction, being too preoccupied with the laughing baby in his arms. She felt a cold hand slip into hers and she turned her head to see Alec watching her with a soft expression on his face. He reached up and wiped away the fallen tear from the corner of her eye.

“We love him,” he said, and her eyes widened further, followed by another tear falling.

“You sound surprised by that,” she muttered.

He frowned slightly. “Demetri made it clear from the moment you took custody of Teddy that he wanted to be a part of his life, not only because of you but also because this is the only opportunity he has to experience fatherhood.”

More tears fell at hearing his confession regarding her mate and she turned to look at him, feeling love began to fill her chest.

“I made it clear that I would care for him and protect him for you, because your happiness is what matters most to me, I suspected I would grow to care for him, but never as a son.”

“But?” She prompted.

“But, I was wrong,” he admitted. Her breath hitched once more. “He’s a funny little being and I will protect him not only for you but also because I do not wish for any harm to come to him. He’s wormed his way into my heart, just as you have.”

Her tears were falling freely at this point and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She’d never felt so much happiness, so much gratefulness, so much love. She’d been wrong before, she wasn’t falling in love with them; she _was_ in love with them.

She locked gazes with him, his red eyes glowing in the slowly darkening room as night approached.

“We love you,” she confessed quietly. His eyes widened. “I know Teddy loves you, and what I told you this morning was a mistake. I am not falling in love with you because I already am in love with you.”

She found herself being crushed against his chest with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Bloody hell, vampire speed was disorientating! His lips touched against hers and she coaxed him into moving them against hers, being mindful that they really should keep his fangs away from her. He pulled back from her with that beautiful, angelic smile of his coming into her view and she felt her head spin from his beauty. Luckily, he buried his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent.

“I love you both, you’ve made me so happy.”

Even if she hadn’t of heard him due to his quiet tone, she felt his lips move against her skin and she clung to him tighter in response.

“We love you,” she replied in a whisper. “You’ve given me a chance at a happy and peaceful future.”

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she drew back from Alec to see Demetri staring down at with his penetrating gaze. When she looked back to Alec, she’d expected to see annoyance at having being interrupted, but what she saw was a look of understanding pass between the two vampires. Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to navigate a triadic relationship after all.

Alec happily took Teddy from Demetri, though his happiness was always much more reserved than Demetri’s.

Demetri held his hand out to her, she took it without hesitation and he pulled her to her feet.

“And you too, you big, goofy, idiot,” she told him, tears still swimming in her eyes and his mouth pulled into a smile at her teasing insult. “I was wrong; I’m not falling in love with you because I already am in love with you.”

His ruby eyes sparkled and a breathtaking smile filled his face, making him look so bloody handsome it hurt to look at him and she fought with the urge to shut her eyes. She wanted to see his happiness. Bloody hell, he looked happier than when he’d seen Teddy rollover and she hadn’t thought that was possible, but she was bearing witness to it. 

She found herself being pulled off her feet and into his arms, as he laughed and spun her in circles, thankfully, at human speed. She laughed at his happiness and joy and love coursed through her. She’d expected him to place her back on the ground, but he didn’t. Instead, he set her feet down on the coffee table, making it so she was taller than him and he looked up at her and her down at him.

She lowered her mouth to his and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her pressed against him with one arm around her back and the other with a hand on the back of her neck, buried under her curls. She had one arm hooked around his neck and the other with her hand clutching at the hair at the nape of her neck, as they moved their mouths together, being mindful of his venomous fangs. They pulled back from each other when she needed to breathe and their foreheads pressed together, her hot skin against his ice-cold skin,

“You saved me from myself,” she whispered.

“And you’ve brought me to life,” he told her.

If she didn’t already love him, she certainly would’ve after that comment.

She pulled back from him when she heard Teddy laughing and she turned her eyes towards the sound. Her smile widened upon seeing Alec laying on his side, his head propped up by his hand and the other ticking Teddy’s stomach.

“I forgot to mention,” she spoke, hopping off the table and pulling the attention of both vampires. “This morning I think I found Teddy’s first tooth.”

“What?” Both vampires questioned in shock.

She made her way over to the bed and climbed on the other side of Teddy and Demetri sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione cast a Cleaning Charm over her hand before she carefully put the tip of her finger inside Teddy’s mouth, moving the tip over his top gums, feeling nothing, and then moving to the bottom, where she felt the slight sharp bump in the centre. She pulled her finger back and smiled.

“He’s definitely getting his first tooth.” Both vampires grinned at her. “Fantastic, we’ve got another biter in the Coven.”

They stared at her in complete surprise before they laughed at her, shaking their heads. Only she could make light of their status without a care in the world.

~000~000~000~

“You’ve made a decision?” Aro questioned, knowing the only reason she would be meeting him in the chamber so late would be to inform him of her decision.

“Yes, we’ve discussed the visitation and we’ve all come to an agreement that only I and Teddy will be visiting England. As much as I would like for Alec and Demetri to come with me, not only do they have responsibilities that need their attention, we believe their presence will have an undesired effect. I wish to convince my family that I am safe and happy where I am, and knowing them, they’d assume the worst should Alec and Demetri visit with me.”

Aro frowned.

“It’s not as if she’s going to run away,” Marcus drawled. “She has signed the contract just as we have and her mates are here.”

“Exactly,” Hermione nodded in agreement. “That, and I’d never leave my library.”

Marcus rolled his eyes.

~000~000~000~

“Lower your shield,” Alec muttered softly.

Hermione was snuggled under the thick duvet of her bed, wearing her pyjamas and more than ready to go to sleep; it had been an emotional day. Teddy was sleeping peacefully in his crib, Alec sat on the bed to her left, whilst Demetri sat on her right.

She motioned for Demetri to lie down and he raised an eyebrow but did so, making himself comfortable and once he’d finished, she moved closer to him, laying with her head resting over his chest, where his non-beating heart was and her arm thrown over his waist. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“No,” she said softly. “I don’t think I’m going to need your gift tonight.”

She reached over behind her and he automatically took her hand, feeling the way she tugged lightly. Alec moved closer to her and she pulled his arm so that it wrapped over her waist and rested against her stomach with her fingers entwined with his. This made it so his chest was pressed to her back and she was held between her two favourite vampires closely.

“I have everything I need. I have my loving mates.”

For the first time in as long as she could remember, she had a peaceful night’s sleep without the influence of magic, without Alec’s gift and without memories of her past haunting her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 8

**Thursday 30th July 1998**

Hermione gave a sleepy groan before her eyes slowly fluttered open, getting used to the sunlight filtering into her room. She felt warm despite the cold hand that was intertwined with her own. She turned her head to the left and a sleepy smile graced her face when she saw the handsome face of one of her favourite vampires, who gave her a dazzling smile in return.

"Morning," Demetri greeted.

"Morning," she replied before removing her hand from his so she could stretch with her hands above her head.

She gave a satisfying groan when her back arched and her spine clicked, before she slumped back into the mattress, turned on her side and curled herself up against Demetri. He chuckled but wasted no time in wrapping his arm around her and holding her against him.

"Where's Alec?" She asked, still sounding half-asleep.

Over the past week, she'd been sleeping very well. No nightmares, no memories and no interruptions to her sleep. Due to this reason, for a lack of a better term, she'd become somewhat lazy. With her getting a good night's rest with her vampires holding her close at night, she now slept longer and it now took her longer to fully wake up, not that Alec or Demetri minded, of course. They were happy she was no longer sleep deprived and that she was fully rested.

"He's gone to get you some breakfast; we heard the change in your breathing pattern and knew you would be waking soon."

"You're too good to me," she sighed with her eyes closed and she snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled. "We could be better but you won't allow us."

"You are not my house-elf, you are not my servant, and I will not treat you as such. You are my equal. If I can do it myself, then I will."

"So independent," he muttered.

"How'd Teddy sleep?"

"Quite well, he only woke for his bottle twice last night, he's still sleeping. Alec checked on him before he left not long ago, and by the sounds of his breathing, he's going to be sleeping for a while longer."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Most parents with young children suffer from a lack of sleep, but you refuse to allow me to tend to him during the night so I sleep right the way through."

"We don't want your sleep being interrupted, and we don't sleep. There isn't much we'd be doing with our time, we'd much rather watch over Teddy during the night so you may sleep. With our hearing, we are able to pinpoint when Teddy will wake and we can tend to him before he wakes you."

"As I said, you're both too good to me. I don't deserve it," she said.

"No, you deserve more."

"Let's agree to disagree, shall we?"

He chuckled before placing a kiss to her forehead. She turned her head and a smile appeared on her face when Alec entered through the door with a tray in his hand, filled with a full English breakfast, a steaming cup of tea and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she greeted, pushing herself away from Demetri and sitting up in bed. "You spoil me."

Alec grinned and shrugged. "You deserve to be spoiled."

"Let's not start this again," Demetri rolled his eyes.

Alec sat on the bed beside her and placed the tray on her lap. She looked down at it, not realising just how much there was. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're leaving for England this morning, having met your friends I know you're going to need your strength to get through the day."

"They're not that bad," she defended. Both Alec and Demetri looked at her with cocked eyebrows of disbelief and challenge. "They're not!" She protested.

"They are," argued Demetri. "Particularly Ron, but seeing as you've been friends with them for almost a decade, I can understand that you won't and don't see the things others do. You probably didn't notice how Ron seemed to follow you around, and when he didn't, he alternated between staring and glaring at you. You probably didn't notice the way those twins would look at you worriedly or the way Ginny was close to tears every time you asked her to leave you alone when you shut yourself away from everyone." Hermione blinked with a slight frown on her face. "We noticed things you didn't regarding their characters because you've known them for years and you've grown used to being around them. You've learnt to ignore their flaws and behaviours."

"He's right," Alec agreed with a nod. "Now, enough of this, eat your breakfast, you need to get yourself and Teddy ready for your leaving."

"You're very bossy," she said before picking up her tea and taking a sip of the hot liquid. She sighed; it was perfect, just how she liked it. She knew he'd made her tea for her; Selena could never get the milk to water ratio right, often making it too strong or too weak.

She picked up her knife and fork and began making her way through her breakfast, chatting with Alec and Demetri as she did so. She was halfway through breakfast when Demetri disappeared into Teddy's nursery, returning moments later with a slowly awakening baby in his arms and he and Alec took turns interacting with Teddy whilst she finished her breakfast.

She put her knife and fork down and picked up her orange juice, reclining back against the propped up pillows and watching her two vampires and Godson with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you, miss this."

They both turned their eyes to her.

"You'll only be gone four days," Alec said.

"I know that, but I'm still going to miss you," she shrugged. "I've always had one of you nearby, if not both of you. Returning to England without either of you is going to be strange for me. I've grown used to always having you with me."

"It's not too late to change your mind, Lord Aro will understand and he won't have any objections if we were to accompany you," Demetri offered.

She smiled at him. "I'd love for you both to come, but the reasoning behind going alone still stands. I need to speak with Ron, I want to try and repair our friendship. He's been such an enormous part of my life that losing him and his friendship would take me years to get over. I can't just give up on him. I know he's upset and he's hurting, but I'm hoping Harry's talked some sense into him and that he's had plenty of time to come to terms with my decision to leave. Having you there would not be productive. And as much as I'm going to miss you, I need to do this alone."

"Please be careful," Demetri said.

"I always am."

~000~000~000~

"Have you got everything?" Alec asked her.

"I believe so," she nodded, patting her beaded bag that was slung over her shoulder and resting by her hip. "If not I can easily purchase whatever it is I need."

"You'll be back before you know it," Demetri said.

She sighed. "I know, the thought of leaving you doesn't sit well with me but I know that once I get there Harry will distract me and the Weasleys will keep me busy. Imagine Molly's surprise when she sees that Teddy's still alive and as healthy as a child could possibly be. I suspect she thinks I've killed him with my poor parenting skills and lack of knowledge by now."

They both snorted at her.

"Don't let her get to you, no matter what she or anyone says, you're an amazing mother and Teddy is lucky to have you," Demetri spoke. She had to force back the tears that threatened to well in her eyes at his comment.

"Thank you, and if she should ask, I'll tell her how wonderful you've both been towards Teddy and his care, and that he's lucky to have such great role models in his life."

Alec chuckled. "That might just kill her."

"I doubt it, though she may faint. If she does I'll share the memory with you."

They both laughed, feeling no confusion to her words after discovering all about pensives and sharing memories from one of their many discussions with Hermione.

"That would be most appreciated," Alec shook his head at her.

The buzzing of Hermione's wand on the table alerted her that she only had a few minutes before the port-key was scheduled to leave.

"Well, that means it's time to go," she said with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

"Come here," Demetri chuckled, holding his arms out towards her.

A smile pulled at her mouth and she walked into his arms, feeling his arms wrap around her and hers did the same. He placed a kiss to her forehead and she sighed happily.

"We'll be fine, you have no reason to worry. There are no plans for either Alec or I to leave Volterra, but that could change, so one of us or both of us may not be here when you get back."

She nodded, knowing that they could be sent on a mission at any given time.

"I know, your responsibilities to the Coven are important and I would never dream of asking you to put me before it. As long as you come back to me in one piece I'll be happy," she responded.

"And you say we're too good to you," he muttered. She pulled back from him and they shared a chaste kiss before Alec handed Teddy over to Demetri and Hermione hugged him.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her softly, feeling her nodding her head against his chest.

"I'll be fine, if it all gets too much for me and I'm unable to take it I'll come back early. And if my nightmares return whilst I'm away from you, when I get back I'll be needing lots of sleep and lots of cuddles."

"I think that can be arranged," he chuckled.

"Even if you don't have interruptions to your sleep," Demetri piped up and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear the smile in his voice and she laughed at him.

She pulled back from Alec and they shared a quick kiss before she took Teddy from Demetri, summoned her wand into her hand and slipped it into her boot. She then removed the old quill from her pocket and counted down in her head.

Just as she felt the tug in her navel and she was she whisked away, she looked at her vampires.

"I love you both and I'll see you soon," she said, before disappearing from view in an invisible tornado.

~000~000~000~

Hermione landed smoothly on her feet at the Ministry of Magic. She slipped the port-key into her beaded bag before making her way towards the check-in point, not expecting to see Kingsley waiting for her.

"Kingsley," she greeted in surprise.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm glad to see you well," he smiled.

"Thank you, I feel much better, leaving was the right thing to do."

"I know it was, that's why I never tried to convince you otherwise when I knew you had your mind made up," he replied before turning his eyes to Teddy. "He's grown," he said, smiling at the child that was perched on her hip and Teddy grinned a toothless smile back, causing him to chuckle. "I can see he's very happy."

He offered her his arm and she hooked hers through his.

Hermione chuckled. "He's going to be a happy child, he's always smiling and giggling. Demetri and Alec just love him."

"And that brings me to my next question. How are you?"

"In what sense? Physically, emotionally, mentally?"

"All," he clarified.

"Physically, I'm fine, healthier than I've been in a long time. I'm now sleeping without interruptions, I'm eating regular meals and I'm putting on weight. I've finally come to terms with what happened, and it almost broke me when we lost Tonks and Remus," she confessed and he noted the way her voice quieted when she said their names, but she hadn't stuttered. "Being away from everyone has been good for me, for us. I'm not surrounded by constant reminders of what happened, and as much as I love everyone, they remind me of the war. I don't think I would've ever healed if I'd have stayed."

"And how has it been in Volterra?" He asked, his words hiding his true meaning but she understood.

"Perfect," she answered. "Honestly, everything has been perfect. The first couple of weeks were a little strange as I was still grieving and I didn't know my surroundings or the vampires that surrounded me. Aro held a ball in my honour, to celebrate our win of the war, to celebrate our negotiations and to warn everyone off from harming me or Teddy." Kingsley blinked in surprise. "Most of them tend to avoid me, I only really interact with the Lords themselves, and four of their Guards, Felix, Demetri, Alec and his twin sister, Jane. They've been really kind to me and Teddy. Marcus will watch Teddy for a few hours a day so I can complete some research, Felix and Jane will walk with me around the castle, and Alec and Demetri ensure that I have everything I need, even when I haven't asked for it." she said, thinking of her vampires fondly and Kingsley picked up on the fact.

"Alec and Demetri?" He questioned aloofly.

She snorted at him. "You're a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin, you don't have it in you to be sneaky. Alec and Demetri have been very kind to me. They each watch over Teddy so I may get some time to complete my Potions Mastery. They took it upon themselves to show me around the castle and they spent time informing me of each member of the Coven and its non-members so I knew who I was up against should anyone dare to disobey orders and harm me or Teddy. They visit with me when they are not carrying out their responsibilities and we talk about everything and anything. Alec will read to Teddy and Demetri will sing to him, unsurprisingly, he's got a good voice. I owe them a lot."

"You speak of them fondly," he noted.

She felt a smile pull at her mouth. She might as well just tell him.

"I'm going to tell you something and you're not allowed to tell anyone else, agreed?"

He eyed her carefully before nodding. "Auror's Honour," he nodded.

"About a week ago, I discovered some news that explained so much regarding the way Alec and Demetri reacted towards me and treated me." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you've noticed, but they're very attentive towards me."

He snorted. "I noticed, and so did everyone else, but no one dared to mention anything after all the arguments you had with Ron. They were protective of you; they were always following you around, flanking you and warning people off from getting too close or from harming you."

"And now I know why."

"And that is?"

She smiled. "I'm their vampire mate."

He stopped in his steps and Hermione had been expecting it, so she stopped before he could accidentally pull her over. He stared at her, unblinking, before he started blinking rapidly and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at him. He seemed to pull himself together as he cleared his throat and carried on walking.

"Is that so?" He asked lightly.

"It is," she replied amusedly.

"That explains a lot."

"It does," she agreed with a nod. "It's why they volunteered to come and fight with us. Marcus has the ability to sense the bonds between people. He sensed the bonds between Alec, Demetri and I when we first met and they were made aware of it the first night of my arrival. They knew I was their mate and as such, neither of them could let any harm come to me, which is why they came. Not for the Order, not because it was the right thing to do, but to protect me."

"And how do you feel about this?" He asked curiously.

Her smiled gave him his answer. "You've known me since I was a young witch, Kingsley. You know that I don't have it in me to hate an entire species based on the actions of one individual. Alec and Demetri have more than proved their loyalty and love for me. To be honest with you, I've known for a long time that something about them was different. My magic always felt alive when they were nearby, alive in a way I've never felt before. My magic knew long before I did what they were to me. They didn't tell me because they didn't want to put any more stress on me having just gone through a war and I was still healing and grieving our losses. I loved them long before I discovered we were fated. Despite being vampires, I adore them. Their kindness, their loyalty, their protectiveness, their thoughtfulness. They made my adjustment to a new home so much easier and without them I know I wouldn't have survived losing Remus and Tonks. They love me and they love Teddy. They would both protect him with their lives and I know they love him as if he were their own son. They certainly treat him as their own."

Kingsley had a thoughtful look on his face. "You're happy?"

"So very happy," she confirmed.

"That's all I wanted for you, and I'm glad you and Teddy have someone to count on and keep you safe, even though I know you can take care of yourself. But it never hurts to have someone watching your back. Now, let's get you to Grimmauld."

"Grimmauld?" She questioned in confusion, tilting her head.

He nodded. "About a week after you left, the wards of the Lupin Cottage expelled everyone from the land. Despite them having access through the wards, you were no longer there and so the wards reset themselves to only allow you and Teddy access. Seeing as the property knows you are not dead but you were no longer residing in it, it protected the land for you until you returned."

"I didn't know wards could do that," she said, both surprised and intrigued, making a mental note to research wards in more detail once she returned home. Home, who would've thought that she'd think of Volterra, the home of the Vampire Kings, her sanctuary and her home?

"Most don't, but the cottage was once a Black property and the wards surrounding the land would take years to research and break down and dismantle, and that's if they don't kill you first."

"That's interesting," she commented.

"I thought you'd think so," he chuckled. "Molly, Arthur and Ginny returned to the Burrow, the twins had already returned to their shop by this point, Charlie left for Romania and Bill and Fleur had already returned to Shell Cottage. Harry decided to move into Grimmauld and Ron went with him. From what I know, he spends his time going back and forth between the Burrow and Grimmauld."

She sighed. "I can't wait for that meeting."

"Then let's get you to Grimmauld."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 7

**Thursday 30th July 1998**

Hermione stared at the front door of Grimmauld Place, just taking in her surroundings and reminding herself that, yes, she really was at one of the places she used to call home before it had been taken away from her.

She took a deep breath and walked up the steps, taking out her wand and pressing the tip against the door in a coded password. She smiled to herself and chuckled; Harry hadn't changed the passcode like she'd told him to.

The door swung open and she stepped inside, seeing that it was exactly the way she'd remembered it being; only now it had been cleaned up from the Death Eater's raid. She easily navigated her way to the living room, deciding to check there first. She quietly tiptoed past Mrs. Black's portrait, not wanting to alert her to her presence and when she reached the living room, she stood in the doorway and a wide smile pulled at her mouth. Harry was sat on the couch with one foot resting on the floor and the other propped up on the coffee table whilst he had a butterbeer in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione greeted softly.

Harry dropped his book on the ground along with the bottle of butterbeer and it smashed against the floor. He sprung up from the couch and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to change the passcode on the door, honestly, any old riff-raff can get in," she said amusedly.

"Hermione?" He questioned in surprise.

"Happy day before your birthday, Harry," she smiled.

"Hermione!" His voice rose before he dashed around the couch and over to her, pulling her into a hug and squishing Teddy between them. The little wizard laughed and Harry jumped back immediately. "Merlin, he's gotten so big!" He said surprised, staring at him with wide eyes. He blinked when Teddy's hair turned blue, staying for a few seconds and then it returned to blonde.

Hermione chuckled at him.

"Children do tend to do that," she replied before shuffling Teddy in her hold, intending to deposit him in Harry's arms.

"Oh no," he said, stepping back, shuffling on his feet awkwardly and holding his hands up.

She snorted. "You're not going to drop him, Harry. Stop being a baby and hold your Godson." Before he could protest again, Hermione handed Teddy off to Harry and she quickly vacated the room, leaving Harry and Teddy alone as she needed to use the bathroom.

Once she returned, she found Harry sitting on the couch with Teddy on his knee, staring at the giggling child as his hair flashed from blonde to blue.

"He didn't do that before," Harry spoke, sounding surprised.

She chuckled and moved to sit on the couch beside him. "No, it's becoming a more regular occurrence as he ages. A few weeks ago his hair would only flash blue, now it'll stay a few seconds longer."

Harry shuffled on the couch to face her. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"It's your birthday, you didn't honestly think I was going to miss that, did you?" She arched an eyebrow. "Besides, I missed you."

"You did?" He frowned.

"Of course I did, you idiot, you're my little brother."

"Why didn't you answer my owls?"

"Owls?" She questioned, confusion in her tone and a little crease in her brow.

"Well yeah, I sent you one every week but you never replied to any of them."

"Harry, I haven't received any mail," she told him truthfully.

"How's that possible? Owls can always find their way."

She bit her lip. "It may be due to who I am surrounded by. Owls can behave strangely around other magical creatures. You've seen how Pig was with Sirius, he _hated_ him. The owl could have been spooked by the Coven and therefore not delivered the letters. I bet if I were to leave the castle, I would be able to find the letters in a pile somewhere. We'll have to set up a drop off point and I'll collect any mail from there. I can have it alert me to when something has been delivered and I can send any replies from there, too. There's no point in purchasing an owl if it's going to behave in a similar manner. Anyway, enough about owls; how are you? The others? What have I missed?"

He lifted his hand and ran it through his shaggy hair. Hermione noticed he was in desperate need of a haircut.

"Everyone's doing well. Just picking up the pieces and learning to move on, I suppose," he shrugged. "You haven't missed as much as you'd think. Hogwarts is being rebuilt and although McGonagall, the professors and the volunteers are doing a good job, it's still not going to be ready for at least half a year."

Hermione felt a pang of sadness in her chest and she flinched as memories of littered bodies and rubble flickered through her mind. A giggle from Teddy brought her back to the present and she quickly filled her thoughts with her Godson and her two favourite vampires.

"Hogsmeade's almost fully repaired and Diagon Alley's back to its regular crowded self. Charlie's gone back to Romania and Bill and Fleur are somewhere in Russia, doing a bit of freelancing for the Russian Gringotts Branch. Percy's back at the Ministry, working as Kingsley's Undersecretary and helping to put the Ministry to rights. As far as I'm aware, all trials have been conducted and sentences have been given. The majority received life in Azkaban, they're trying to find a way to better guard Azkaban without the use of dementors."

Hermione was surprised by that news since Kingsley hadn't mentioned it to her. She made a mental note to look through her library and see if there was anything that would be useful.

"The twins are back at their shop. They had the place open within in a week and as expected, their shop's the loudest, brightest and busiest."

She snorted. "You don't have to tell me that; my eyes are still hurting from their colour choices."

He laughed and shuffled to get more comfortable. "Arthur's returned to the Ministry, Molly and Ginny to the Burrow, and Ron and I have now officially joined the Auror training programme."

"That's brilliant, Harry," she beamed. "I'm so proud of you."

He flushed under her praise and cleared his throat.

"So, what's happened since you've been gone? How are you doing?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

She smiled at him and he noticed that it was a true Hermione smile; one with her eyes shining and her nose scrunching up slightly. He hadn't seen that smile since they were children.

"I'm doing wonderfully," she said honestly. "I'm eating regular meals and putting on weight, the memories aren't as overpowering and I'm finally sleeping. I think I'm finally at peace."

"And this wouldn't have something to do with two particular vampires, would it?" He asked. She flushed bright red and he snorted. "I thought it might. How serious is it?"

She looked down at her lap, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.

"You know I'd never judge you, Hermione. You're not stupid. I know you wouldn't do something unless you were sure it was safe and the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Harry," she replied, looking up at him when his hand moved to grip one of hers.

"Now, tell me, how serious is it and do I need to brush up on my vampire arse-kicking skills?"

She couldn't help herself, she laughed loudly and shoved him playfully.

"As much as I love you, Harry, Alec would have you immobilised before you could blink."

"Then I guess I need to take another shot at Occlumency."

She shook her head and then sighed. "Things between us are both complicated and simple." He raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "The shortened version is that I've discovered that I am the vampire mate to both Alec and Demetri."

Harry choked on his breath and Hermione summoned a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water before giving it to Harry. He downed half of the glass before looking at her with wide eyes.

"I know, this is why it's both complicated and simple. It's complicated because obviously, they're both one-thousand-year-old vampires, and I'm a human witch, a Sorceress to be more precise. But then it's so simple because things between us are easy. There's no need for words to be spoken. I don't have to guess what they're thinking and feeling because I just know. They don't keep secrets. They do everything in their power to make living at Volterra as comfortable and inviting as possible. They do almost everything for Teddy and I. They spend more time with us than they do completing their responsibilities. They watch over me whilst I sleep and they refuse to allow my sleep to be interrupted, so they see to Teddy when he wakes during the night for a bottle. They're kind and thoughtful, caring and loving, affectionate and suffocating. But it's a good kind of suffocating if that makes sense. I know that no matter where I am in the castle, they're not too far away. I know that I can rely on them, that they will protect Teddy and me whether I want them to or not. They're both so different. Alec's quiet and reserved; he's smart and nerdy like me. Demetri's charismatic and charming. He's loud and funny. And I've long since come to realise that I need both of them in my life, and Teddy has wonderful role models."

"You love them, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied, looking away from him.

"That's nothing for you to be ashamed of, Hermione," Harry said, once more reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You love who you love, and that can't be helped. Normally I would be worried and dead set against this, but I've seen how they are with you. From the moment they set foot into headquarters they watched your every move. They followed you, protected you; defended you. I half expected one of them to kill Ron every time he started an argument with you."

"They would've if they thought it wouldn't upset or anger me," she said with her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"That's my point; they'd kill anyone that even dared to hurt you and I'm not the only one that saw that. Everyone did, it was why so many people were worried about their behaviour, but now I understand it. If you love them, then you love them and if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. I'm not going to pretend I understand the way your relationship works, and to be honest, I don't want to, but if you're happy, then that's all that matters. The war's over and we all deserve a better life. But if they hurt you; I'm setting their sparkly arses on fire."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "When did you get so smart?" She teased.

He snorted and ran his hand through his hair. "We went through a war, Hermione, I had to grow up at some point. Besides, I've spent almost a decade with you; your genius was bound to rub off on me." She chuckled. "So, you're happy?"

"Very happy, moving to Volterra is one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. I said my magic was guiding me there, now I know why. I needed to be with Alec and Demetri, and since moving to Volterra, things have gotten better. My nightmares have finally stopped. Teddy's growing wonderfully and he's doted on by not only Alec and Demetri, but by Alec's twin sister, Jane, Felix who is Demetri's best friend, and Lord Marcus. He's not going to want for anything as the Lord's refuse to allow me to pay for any resources and materials. He'll have access to the best literature and education in both worlds and he's surrounded by people that love and care for him. I've started my Potion's Mastery and I've been given my own potions lab, training room and library."

He snorted. "No wonder you're so happy."

She swatted at his arm and he laughed at her.

"Our lives really have changed for the better, haven't they?"

"They have, and things can only get better," he nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you. For your achievements, for finding love, for doing what you want and not allowing others to dictate your decisions; and I'm proud to see that you're turning our Godson into a brilliant wizard. You're a wonderful mum, and don't let anyone tell you differently. Molly can shove her opinions and her wooden spoon where the sun doesn't shine."

Hermione smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. How long are you here for?"

"Only four days, I have to get back as I've got a few potions that are waiting for my attention. I thought if I came now, I could celebrate your birthday with you and Ginny's and Percy's birthdays early."

"Molly's throwing a birthday party for me tonight."

"Well, then, Teddy and I will be glad to gate crash," she replied, reaching over and taking the laughing child from him and sitting him on her lap.

Harry laughed. "It's good to have you back."

"It feels good to be back."

~000~000~000~

"Have you just woke up?" Harry asked amusedly, stepping into Hermione's bedroom whilst running a towel through his damp hair.

Hermione yawned and stretched, being mindful not to wake Teddy who was sleeping beside her and surrounded by pillows.

"Yes," she nodded. "The port-key took a lot out of both of us and since I'm going to be walking into a potentially fatal situation, I thought it best to be well-rested so I'm on top form."

He snorted at her. "When are you _not_ on top form?" She shrugged. "That's what I thought. Now, I want your opinion." He flicked his wand, sending the towel back to the bathroom and then summoning two shirts, one a light blue and one red. "Which one?"

"Red," she said without thought. "It makes your eyes pop, and it's always a colour I've liked on you."

"Oh yeah?" He wriggled his eyebrows before getting hit in the face with the pillow she threw at him. "Shutting up," he said and she snorted.

"So, is there any particular reason you're worrying over clothing choice? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain, pretty redhead would it?" She asked with a smirk pulling at her mouth. Harry's cheeks tinted pink and he cleared his throat. "So, am I hexing or slapping?"

"Neither."

She cocked an eyebrow. "She's finally forgiven you?"

"Not quite, but we've been out a few times and she's coming 'round. I reckon it'll be a few more weeks before she finally gives in."

"In that case, definitely the red shirt and make sure to wear a pair of jeans that hug your bum."

"Hermione!" He cried, scandalised.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I happen to know Ginny thinks you've got a nice bum, so give her something to look at."

"I'm not a piece of meat to be drooled over!"

"Even if that person's a gorgeous redhead?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought, now, go and put on some bum hugging jeans."

"What has my life come to?" He muttered before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving behind a sniggering Hermione.

~000~000~000~

"You ready?" Harry asked her, standing beside her in front of the fireplace in the study.

"Not really, but I might as well get this over with," she sighed before looking over Harry's shoulder.

"What're you doing?"

"Looking at your bum."

"What!" He shrieked, spinning around and much to her amusement, putting both of his hands on his bum to protect it from her stare.

"Looking at your bum," she repeated. "I want to see if I need to alter your jeans for a tighter fit. If you want Ginny to be all over you, you need to give her something to look at. And she's right; you do have a nice bum."

"Hermione!"

"Don't be such a prude," she rolled her eyes and he spluttered. "You have a nice bum but Demetri's is nicer. I don't know how many times he's caught me staring at it over the last week. He just laughs at me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? My sweet, innocent, awkward Hermione."

She snorted. "I'm the new and improved Hermione now. And I wasn't _innocent_ before."

"What? You mean that you're..."

"Not a virgin? No; lost it, fifth year."

"To who?" He demanded, a protective look crossing his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Who was it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down," she rolled her eyes. "Theo Nott."

"Who?" he frowned, not recognising the name.

"Theo Nott. He was in our year at school, rather brilliant, he was only a few points behind me in our overall academic grades. He was a Slytherin." Harry looked to be on the verge of fainting. "Believe it or not, he wasn't blood prejudiced. He kept to himself, he was quiet and shy. His father was Thoros Nott." Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. "I helped him escape from his father before we began hunting for the Horcruxes. Last I heard, he was in Peru visiting his maternal Grandmother, since his father murdered his mother when he was a baby."

Harry blinked slowly.

"Exactly, don't be so judgemental. Now, let's go."

She took his hand and pulled him into the fireplace, the flames smothering them as they were transported to the Burrow, or as Hermione thought of it, the place where she could potentially take her last breath.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Thursday 30th July 1998**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and into the familiar surroundings of the Burrow, her eyes darting about to see if there were any changes since the last time she'd been there, and from what she could tell, there wasn't.

"They're outside," Harry said.

"You go ahead, I'll catch you up," she replied. He turned his head to look at her questioningly. "It's alright, I just need a minute to gather my thoughts so I'm on top form if Molly decides she wishes to take a dig at me."

Harry snorted. "If it's anything like the last time, it'll be entertaining," he said before making his way out of the living room, through the door and out into the sunshine were voices were carrying in the light breeze.

"Right, Teddy, let's go meet the extended family," she said, looking down at the little wizard perched on her hip. He made a squealing sound that she knew was to be the beginning of a cry. "I'd never let anyone hurt you," she said softly, offering her finger to the little wizard and he latched onto it with a tight grip. "And I miss them, too, we'll be back with them before you know it."

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and lifted her head before making her way through the living room and out into the garden. Not far in the distance, she could see many a redhead milling around, laughing and chatting with each other and Harry had wandered off to speak with Ginny.

As if feeling her stare, Ginny's head turned towards her, she squinted before her eyes widened and a sudden squeal tore from her, drawing the attention of everyone.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione had never seen Ginny run so fast in her life. Hermione laughed loudly as Ginny only just managed to stop herself from colliding into her, knowing Teddy would get hurt.

"You're back, I can't believe you're back, I've missed you so much," Ginny said, releasing Hermione from the tight squeeze with a happy smile on her face and her eyes watering with happy tears.

"I've missed you, too, Gin," Hermione said, feeling her own eyes prickle with tears. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed her friends.

"What're you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How's Volterra? You being treated well? How long are you staying?"

"Gin, breathe," Hermione chuckled, seeing that Ginny was close to going purple in the face due to a lack of oxygen or breathing between her words. "I missed everyone and decided it was time for a visit, besides, it's Harry's birthday tomorrow, and I thought I'd come back to celebrate your birthday with you early, you're only seventeen once, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ginny laughed as she brushed away her happy tears, and knowing Hermione would answer the rest of her questions later, she turned her attention to Teddy.

"Merlin, he's so big," she exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, your mother must be surprised to see that not only is he alive, but he's healthy and growing quickly."

Ginny snorted. "Ignore her, there's never anything you couldn't do when you put your mind to it. I knew you'd be a good mum to Teddy, as did everyone else, they didn't see the point in voicing their opinions, mum wouldn't listen," Ginny shrugged and Hermione felt tears prickle at her eyes at what her friend had divulged.

She shook her head. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked her friend.

"Obviously, give him to me!" Ginny said and Hermione laughed, handing Teddy over to her. Teddy stared at Ginny, as if deciding whether or not he liked her before he turned his attention to tugging on her fiery red hair.

As if feeling a presence behind, Hermione spun on her heel with her wand appearing in her hand and pointed it straight in the face of Fred who had tried to sneak up on her. He held his hands up in surrender, his eyes both shocked and alight with mischief.

"Never could get one over on you, Granger," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and her wand disappeared from view, Fred eyeing the motion curiously.

"Well, I admire your tenacity, but if you don't tell George to put down whatever prank product he's got in his hand right now, I'll turn him into a turnip."

Fred laughed loudly. "You heard her, Georgie, surrender whilst you still can."

Hermione raised an eyebrow when George appeared beside her, the Disillusionment Charm he had on himself disappearing and he grinned down at her.

"We'll get you one of these days, Princess," he said.

"Don't call me that," she scowled. They both smirked at her, knowing she hated it almost as much as she did Professor Umbridge, and her dislike for the bat-shit crazy witch had never been a secret.

"So, do we get our hug now?" Fred asked, his arms folded over his chest whilst George moved to stand beside him, mirroring his twin's stance.

"Are you going to slip something into my pocket?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," they replied.

"Tackle me to the ground?"

"No,"

"Dump something on my head?"

"That actually never crossed our minds," George said with a slight crease in his brow. "But thanks for the idea."

She rolled her eyes before stepping forward and they both grinned as they wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into them, trapping her between them.

"I missed you," she sighed.

"We missed you, too," Fred said, his tone serious.

"You staying?" George asked.

"Not long, just a few days and I have to get back; I've got potions that need my attention."

"Right, we'll have a chat later."

"We will; I'm staying with Harry if we don't get the chance today."

She pulled back from them and they wrapped their arms around her waist and shoulders and guided her towards the group that had been watching their interaction from afar, Hermione noticing that Ginny was already beside Harry along with Teddy.

"How's Ron?" She asked.

Fred shrugged. "He blew up every piece of furniture in the cottage, mum hexed his arse for destroying Remus' and Tonks' things before repairing it. He was in a right foul mood for the first month, but he's calmed down now. It should be safe for you to talk to him."

"Not that we'd let him hurt you, we'll be nearby if you need us," George said.

"Thanks, boys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Most likely be bored," Fred nodded and she snorted. "You used the products we gave you yet?"

"Not yet, I've been getting used to the new environment and my new housemates, but once I go back I won't hold back, promise."

"That's our Granger," George chuckled. "We've got some new products that will knock your socks off. You wanna test them for us and send us an analysis report?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she grinned and they grinned back.

"Well, we'll release you to the horde, don't listen to mum, she's been in a foul mood since you refused her another child to raise, by the way, she's going to be pissed Teddy's still alive." Hermione snorted. "If you need us, just give us the signal."

She nodded and they quickly parted ways, just as Fleur and Bill approached her. They shared a quick hug and greetings before Charlie made an appearance, sporting an impressive scar on his face which hadn't been there the last time she saw him. After Charlie came Percy, who was followed by Mr. Weasley; he gave her a big smile and hug, looking genuinely pleased to see her. Mrs. Weasley stood by the table, her hands on her hips and watching her carefully.

She caught sight of Ron from the corner of her eyes, standing by the large oak tree with his back to her and apparently kicking something on the floor. Harry appeared beside her with Teddy sat on his hip.

"What do you think? Like a plaster?" She asked him.

"If you get it out of the way it'll be less tense around here. He's been stewing for a while now and he needs to get it out," he replied.

She sighed and nodded. "Well, give me Teddy."

"Do you really want to take him over there?" He asked, knowing that Ron's temper was not something that a young child should be subjected to.

"Not really, but I'll need him to help keep me calm. I don't have Alec and Demetri with me; he's the only anchor I've got."

"Anchor?" He questioned confused.

"Something to keep me grounded, focused, stops me from losing control of my magic, which has grown in strength and capability since we last saw each other. I don't want to risk being on my own with Ron in case he angers me and I lose control, I don't know how my magic will react."

"We all saw what you did at the Battle," Harry nodded as he handed the giggling child to Hermione.

"Well, wish me luck."

"Sorry, 'Mione, all my luck's going to Ron on this one; he's going to need it."

She snorted and then walked away, making her way over to her temperamental best friend. She came to a stop beside him, seeing him kicking a bit a mud into the distance and his eyes glued to the clouds in the sky.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to come over," he spoke after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I couldn't decide if we should do this here and potentially ruin Harry's party or wait. Harry suggested now, get it out of the way. Hopefully, we'll come to an understanding and we can spend the rest of my visit the way we used to when we were children."

He turned to face her, looking down at her and she looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes searching her, likely for injuries.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Ronald," she spoke softly.

"I know, I can see that," he admitted in a mutter. "You've put on weight?"

She nodded. "Almost back to my original weight."

"You've been sleeping?"

"Without the aid of any potions or spells, too," she confirmed.

"You're being treated well?"

"More than I deserve," she promised.

"And Teddy?"

"Perfectly healthy and well cared for."

He kept his stare on her before turning his attention back to the sky, falling into silence, though this one was less tense.

"I don't like that you left us," he spoke and before she could defend herself, he surprised her with his next words. "But I understand why you did." He turned to look at her and a chuckle escaped him at seeing her clear surprise. "I've had a lot of time to think about it, 'Mione. We lost a lot of good people, people we knew, people we cared for, people we loved, you more than most. The press would've been all over you and Teddy, more so than Harry and I. After what we've witnessed, the memories and nightmares, this is no place to raise a child. I understand why you left, but I can't understand why you chose to leave with _them_."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be one awkward conversation.

Ron blinked as Hermione's wand appeared in her hand and she conjured up a chair and a bench. With a little spell work, she transfigured the chair into a makeshift cot to put Teddy in and to prevent him from injuring himself. She held her hand out and Ron stared at it before putting his hand in hers and she pulled him to sit on the bench beside her and she turned to face him, keeping his hand in hers.

"Ron, a lot has happened in our lives, in _my_ life. I've discovered things about myself, things that are both wonderful and terrifying, that are confusing and understandable. Things that can put myself and Teddy in danger. I can trust you, can't I?"

He blinked in surprise at the question. "I know I'm an arsehole but you can trust me, especially with your safety."

She kept her gaze locked with his. "What I'm about to tell you cannot get out. It should never be repeated, if it is, Teddy and I will be put in danger."

"You can trust me," he declared.

"Ron, I'm sure you've noticed some strange occurrences with my magic over the years. My outbursts despite having my wand, my unwavering need for knowledge, my passion for helping those that are discriminated against, my ability to grasp new spells quickly; these are what make me different to other witches. These are what make me who and what I am."

"What'd you mean?" He questioned with a frown.

"Don't freak out," she warned. "I'm Sorceress."

~000~000~000~

She stared down at the body of her unconscious best friend.

He'd bloody fainted!

Despite herself, a snort slipped out. She shook her head before using her wand to revive him. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at her.

"You alright?" She asked, partially worried and partially amused.

The confused looked disappeared from his face and his eyes widened. "A Sorceress," he whispered, his eyes darting across her face. "Of course, it all makes sense now! I should've known; how did I not see it?" She raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "Every Pureblood family has their own tales and stories of their ancestors, one of ours is that we were related to a Sorcerer, of course, no one believes it, but growing up we were told the stories, we were told of their capabilities or personality traits. You match perfectly."

She helped him to stand up and he sat down on the bench, staring at her.

"McGonagall told me of Dumbledore's suspicions of me the day before I left. He watched me during our years at Hogwarts, he made sure I had everything I needed. He let me read his books, he had Snape teach me Occlumency and McGonagall teach me how to become an Animagus. He left the entirety of his personal library to me in a secret will so the Ministry wouldn't discover it. I hadn't decided where I was going by this point, just that I was leaving," she lied, omitting the truth about the contract. "But I felt I needed to go to Volterra, and I didn't know why. My magic guides me to where I need to be and it will never steer me wrong. I had to go where it wanted me to and it wanted me in Volterra."

"Why?" He frowned.

She took a breath, she might as well tell him since she was being honest with him, well, _mostly_.

"Alec and Demetri," she said, and she didn't miss the way his features hardened. "I am their vampire mate." She thought he was going to faint again. "I need them just as much as they need me. I need to be with them. They love me and I love them... Let me explain, please," she said, seeing the way his face was turning red and he was about to explode. His mouth snapped shut and he nodded stiffly. "They are so kind to me, Ronald. I have never been treated so well by anyone in my life. They never get angry or annoyed with me. They never raise their voice or insult me. They always make sure I'm sleeping and eating. They always make sure I'm safe and they're never too far away from me in case I should need them."

"They have sworn a vow to protect myself and Teddy. They adore him. They love him as if he were their own son. They spend time with him, read to him, sing to him, watch over him, bathe, change and feed him. They protect him and when there's anyone nearby they don't trust, they never leave my side or Teddy's. Their loyalty is to me and Teddy, not to the Volturi, not anymore. I don't have nightmares anymore because of them. They got me through my grief. They got me through all the pain, death and heartbreak. They do so much for me and they never ask for anything in return. All they wish is for me to be happy and safe. I'm finally happy, Ron, truly happy like I have never felt before."

He stared at in silence.

"Please say something," she said quietly.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You know what they are and you know how I feel about them."

"I know, but now you know what they are to me and how I feel about them. Ronald, they're my family. They saved me from myself. Without them, I would've withered away and crumbled into someone that'd faced a life sentence in Azkaban. Unresponsive. No feelings. No thoughts. No life. Despite what they are they are good men. You saw what they did for us at the Battle, you saw all the good they did and the lives they saved. Alec saved Fred's and Percy's lives, did they tell you? And Demetri, he saved Ginny and your mum from Bellatrix, did you know that?"

He frowned at her.

"Yes, they are vampires and yes, they drink blood, but if you can look past that, I would be forever grateful. I love them, I love them so much I don't think I could survive without them. I've only been away from them since this morning and I already miss their presence, I miss knowing the fact they're not nearby and that I can't see their faces, their smiles or hear their laughs. And Teddy, he's been a little cranky, he misses them, too. They have been with me every step of the way. Teddy rolled over onto his stomach the other day and I swear, Demetri was all but planning a celebration ball," she said chuckling and shaking her head fondly. "You may not like them, but can you please accept that they are what I want and what I need?"

He looked away from her and up to the sky, gathering his thoughts. He turned his eyes to Teddy, seeing him amusing himself by playing with his feet and giggling to himself.

"You're my best friend," he started, turning to look at her and catching her gaze. "I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy and safe, and although I hate it, if they make you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really," he nodded. "Besides, I don't doubt Harry would give me a black eye again if I were to object." She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "You're staying there, aren't you? You're never coming home."

"Volterra is my home now," she said softly. "I may not have you and Harry and your family, but I have Alec and Demetri and Teddy, and I'm quite fond of a few of the Guards. Lord Marcus just loves Teddy, he puts my mothering tendencies to shame," she laughed lightly. "I have free run of the castle and anything I require I only have to ask and it's given to me within a few hours, depending on the request it could be minutes. I have my own training room where I can safely train my magic, I have my own potions lab where I'm completing my Mastery and I have my own personal library."

He snorted. "No wonder you're so happy."

She scowled and shoved him, making him laugh. "I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you, too," she replied. "So, you're not mad at me anymore."

"I haven't been for a while," he confessed.

"Friends again?"

"Best friends, always," he nodded.

She smiled widely and leaned over to hug him tightly. "I may not be here in person, but I am always with you, and I promise, I'll visit as often as I can. You can't get rid of me that easily. Come on then, let's get back to the others, Bill's eyeing the chocolate cake," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder, before spying something from the corner of her eye hanging from a branch of the tree beside them.

Ron laughed. "Some things never changed."

They stood up and she removed Teddy from the cot, banishing it and the bench and they made their way back over to the others.

"Whatever mum says, ignore her, she's been going on about your mothering abilities since you left, you turning up suddenly will only add to the fire."

"Was my showing up that sudden?" She asked him knowingly.

He looked down at her and his mouth twitched. "No, I know you, maybe even better than Harry. You'd never miss his birthday, and to be honest, I've been expecting you for the last week."

"Am I that predictable?" She pouted.

He snorted. "No, you're anything but predictable, but I know you'd never miss Harry's birthday or mine for the matter, so I'll be expecting a visit."

She nodded. "Can you fit me into your busy schedule, Mr. Auror in Training?" She teased.

He snorted. "I think I can squeeze you in," he replied, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they approached the gathered group of magical folk, all sitting around a table.

She took a seat right between Harry and Ron, just like old times and Harry smiled at seeing that everything between the Golden Trio was once again golden. Hermione caught sight of Mrs. Weasley staring at her and she decided to get it out of the way before things had time to get worse.

"Molly," she said, nodding in greeting. "It's good to see you again." The entire table went quiet, waiting to see what would happen. "It's been a while, but as you can see, your worries regarding my inability to care for my Godson were all for nought. He is a perfectly healthy child, growing and learning by the day and I have yet to see a day go by when he isn't smiling and laughing. So, whilst I appreciate your concern for my Godson, it is not needed."

There was a throat clearing, drawing their attention. "So, Hermione, tell us about your stay at Volterra. Are they treating you well? What have you been up to?" Bill spoke.

She felt a smile pull at her mouth. "I don't even know where to begin."

~000~000~000~

Hermione looked around with a smile on her face, sat on a chair and watching as the sun set over the Burrow. Teddy was asleep in the transfigured cot beside her, Harry and Ron had left to get some snacks and use the bathroom, and the others were gathered around the table laughing and chatting.

Coming back was the right thing to do.

"I know you're there, boys," she said amusedly, hearing the grumbles of the twins as they came into her view, their Disillusionment Charms being removed and leaving them stood in front of her.

"We'll get you next time," George promised.

"If you say so, Georgie," she shrugged.

They each took the chairs beside her, getting comfortable by leaning back in their chairs, stretching their legs out and clasping their hands and resting them on their stomach.

"It's been a good day," Hermione commented.

"It has," Fred nodded. "The moment we saw Harry come out of the house we knew something had happened, and once we saw you, it all made sense. We're surprised today's been so calm."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "It's almost as if someone slipped a Calming Draught into everyone's drinks."

"Who would do such as thing?" George asked scandalised.

"Who indeed?" She said with a twitching lip and they both winked at her. "By the way, boys, if you let slip, I'll make a dementor look like a cuddly toy."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Fred denied.

"Wipe that look off your face, you and I both know that you're anything but innocent. I saw the Extendable Ear hidden on a branch in the tree."

Their expressions dropped and they smiled at her cheekily.

"You were terrifying before, but now that we know you're a _Sorceress_ , it's going to be far more entertaining," George said and she didn't bother with a reply, except to roll her eyes.

"And just so you know, vampires or not, whether they saved the lives of our family or not, including mine, if either one of them harms you in any way, physically, mentally or emotionally, they'll feel the full force of the Weasley Twins," Fred spoke, all joking aside and looking deadly serious.

She felt herself smile. "I know, but now I'm curious as to what they'll have to face. I half want them to upset me so I can come running to you and tattle on them."

"I think we've corrupted her, Georgie," Fred said amused.

George snorted. "I don't think so, Freddie, _she_ corrupted _us_."

"I would just like to point out you were already trouble makers before I came to Hogwarts."

"Semantics," they snorted.

"So, you're happy?" Fred asked.

"Very happy, Freddie, very happy."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Sunday 2nd August 1998**

“Take care of yourself, yeah?”

Hermione smiled at Ron as she stood with him and Harry by the fireplace, so she could floo to the Ministry where Kingsley would be waiting for her along with her port-key back to Volterra.

“I will, not that I need to with Alec and Demetri watching my every move to make sure I don’t stub my toe,” she replied, and whilst Harry laughed, Ron’s eyes tightened slightly at the mention of the two vampires, but he was getting better.

Over the last three days, Hermione had spent an entire day with Ginny, half a day with the twins at their shop, half a day with the Weasleys at the Burrow, she’d spent a few hours with Kingsley in his office going over their plans to change the laws regarding magical beings, and the remainder of her time she spent with Harry and Ron. Everything was back to the way it used to be, only now without the threat of war and death and she was glad she had the chance to return and see her friends and family. She was glad she’d had the opportunity to repair her friendship with Ron. Despite what Alec and Demetri thought about him not being worthy of her friendship and loyalty, Ron was such a big part of her life and to lose him would be like losing a part of herself.

“You are going to visit again, aren’t you?” Harry checked.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Of course she is,” he said. “It’s ‘Mione, she can’t leave us unsupervised for too long, who knows what would happen?”

“Very funny, Ronald,” Hermione said. “And of course I’m going to visit, I’ve got a lot that I need to get done before I can find the time to though, I should definitely be down around Christmas, and Ron’s birthday, of course.”

“Of course,” they both said with a nod of the head, making her lip twitch.

“I better be off, Kingsley’s expecting me any minute now. I’m going to miss you.”

“You’ll be back before you know it,” Harry said. “And we’ll owl as promised; just let us know when you’ve set up the drop-off point.”

“You’ll both write?” She questioned.

“You know I won’t,” Ron shrugged, sticking his hand in his pockets. She glared at him and he sighed and chuckled, shaking his head. “But I’ll make an effort to.”

“Good, now, give me a hug,” she said, making them laugh at her sad tone.

She hugged them both tightly before taking Teddy from Harry and stepping into the fireplace.

“Be careful,” she reminded them.

“You’re the one surrounded by vampires,” Ron spoke, that same bitter tone making an appearance as it always did.

“And yet, I am the most protected person in the world,” she replied before the flames surrounded her and she was gone from their view.

Harry smacked Ron upside the head.

“Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?” Ron grouched.

“For winding her up. Leave her alone, it’s not her fault and it’s not theirs either. I don’t care what they are, as long as they protect her, keep her safe and make her happy, they’re good in my books. You and I both know they’re good for her. I haven’t seen her this happy in years, now back off, and the next time she visits, you better have sorted out your attitude towards them, she may bring them with her. The only reason she didn’t this time was that she didn’t want any arguments and she didn’t want you to assume she was their prisoner who had no freedom. She has more freedom than the Guards themselves. You have until Christmas to pull yourself together, or I swear to Merlin, I’ll let the twins know about the diary you keep.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ron challenged.

“I would and we both know it.”

~000~000~000~

**The Ministry**

“Hermione, are you all set?”

Hermione smiled at Kingsley as he greeted her when she stepped out of the fireplace.

“Yes, I have everything.”

“Will you be visiting again?”

“Yes, likely sometime near Christmas, I have a lot to do before I can even think about coming back for a visit. And before I go, Harry mentioned that you were looking for a way to better guard the prisoners of Azkaban without the use of dementors.”

“Yes, results have unfortunately been slow,” he replied.

“I’ll schedule some time to do some research, I have an entire library at my disposal and if I find anything useful or that may be considered for extra research, I’ll send it to you and your Curse Breakers and Unspeakables can have a look and see what they think.”

“That would be appreciated, thank you, Hermione.”

“You know how much I love a good research project,” she said with a small smile.

He chuckled. “Yes, I do. Now, let’s get you back to those vampires of yours, I’m sure you’ve missed them.”

~000~000~000~

**Volterra**

Hermione landed smoothly on her feet hidden from view from potential passersby and near the entrance to the secret tunnel. Teddy was making whining noises and Hermione quickly shuffled him in her arms, burying his head against her neck and shushing him.

He had been fussy the last couple of days and she suspected it had to do with him missing Alec and Demetri and she couldn’t blame him. They’d been a constant in their lives, particularly Teddy who was too young to remember Remus and Tonks, but at his age now, he was able to recognise faces and smells, and she, Alec and Demetri would be the ones he was most familiar with. For two of those three to no longer be with him must’ve been upsetting for him.

Once he’d quietened, she quickly made her way towards the entrance of the tunnel, only for Demetri to come into view. Their eyes locked immediately and a wide smile broke out on her face, seeing Demetri’s dazzling smile greet her and his red eyes, bright and sparkling. She all but ran to him and he took her in his arms immediately, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

“I missed you,” she sighed, feeling peace wash over her as his scent of pine and apples surrounded her and the feeling of the soft fabric of his Guard robes beneath her cheek was like a soft pillow.

“And I have missed you, _glykó sýntrofo,_ ” he replied.

He slowly released her from his arms, his eyes sweeping over her for any sign of illness, distress, or that something had gone wrong whilst she’d been away. Apparently seeing none and being happy with his findings, he pushed her curls away from her face, his cold fingers lightly skimming her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed, only to open when she felt his cool lips place a gentle kiss to her forehead, soon followed by a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You are well?”

She nodded with a smile. “Perfect,” she answered honestly before looking down to Teddy when he made another whining sound.

“Is he due a feed? Is he not well? It is time for a nap?” Demetri asked her and she couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face.

“He is fine, Demetri, I believe he just misses you. He has been fussy the last couple of days.”

To prove her suspicions, Demetri took Teddy from her and within moments of him being held in his arms, Teddy soon quieted down and fisted the fabric of his Guard robes in his hands.

“Where is Alec?” She asked him and he took his eyes away from Teddy, yet the smile remained on his face.

He offered her his arm and she slipped hers through his, her hand resting in the crook of his elbow as he guided them through the tunnel lit only by torches held on the walls. Despite the light, it was still difficult for her to see where she was walking and she wandlessly and non-verbally cast a _Lumos_ , the small ball of light floating in front of her and lighting up the tunnel. Demetri smiled at the display; she was getting stronger by the day.

“Alec was sent out on Volturi business the day after you left, along with Jane and Felix. They are due back either tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“Nothing too serious I hope,” she replied, doing her best to keep the worry out of her voice but apparently she failed as Demetri chuckled at her.

“He will be fine, _glykó sýntrofo,_ there is not a lot that can get past him. And as for the situation, he has been dispatched to remind a few no-mad vampires that they, just as everyone else, are expected to follow the laws or punishment is given.”

She nodded. “Speaking of laws, I was able to speak with Kingsley and he thinks we may be able to start changing the laws regarding vampire kind sometime around April next year.”

“Why wait?” He asked curiously.

“I’ve yet to finish reading up on the current laws, despite the fact that I began doing so months ago, and I still have another three boxes filled with case files and records that I must go through. Then I must alter the already existing laws to benefit your kind, scrap the ones that are unable to be made positive and create new laws that allow your kind to have basic human rights. Then we must petition the Wizengamot, present our changes as well as evidence that the laws will be beneficial for both wizarding and vampire kind, and then it must be put to a vote; majority rules. The next step is to start putting the laws into action and ensuring that there are no loopholes, but before we can do any of this, Kingsley must first complete his task of ridding the Ministry of those that are corrupt, and he needs to figure out a way of convincing the heirs to take their seats on the Wizengamot and side with us. With the right incentive it can be done, we just have to figure out what that may be.”

“You’ve been quite busy, Miss. Granger,” Aro spoke, as they stepped into the chamber and she saw only he, Marcus and Caius present.

“My Lords,” she greeted with a bow of her head, and Demetri did the same.

“Hermione, I trust you enjoyed your visitation,” Marcus spoke up, his eyes automatically falling to Teddy and without a word, Demetri walked away from her and over to the dais, handing Teddy over to Marcus before returning to her side.

“I did, thank you.”

“Have issues been resolved?” Aro asked her.

“They have, yes, I believe my friends and family are finally of the understanding that I left because I could not stay and that I am happy where I am. They did not offer argument when it came time for my leaving, they only wished to hear that I would be visiting again.”

“Did you make arrangements on a date?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“No, I only assured them that I would return for a visit, possibly around Christmas.”

“And what you said regarding your talks with the Minister?” Aro asked her.

Hermione stepped away from Demetri and made her way up the dais, stopping before Aro and offering him her hand, showing him only what she wanted him to see. Everything else about her trip to England was personal and he needed no knowledge of it. He nodded and she stepped back from him, making her way back to Demetri.

“As I’ve said previously, the laws may start to change in April of next year, but they will not be expected to take full force until the following January. It takes time to ensure that there are no loopholes that can be taken advantage of, and to ensure that everyone is aware of the new law changes. There is also the paperwork side of it, in which everything needs to be correctly filed, copied and stored away in the hall of records, and that is not a place I would like to work. From what Kingsley told me, Britain has the largest hall of records in the world, and there is a magic dampener inside the halls to prevent any possible theft or illegal changes through the aid of magic. It can take hours to retrieve a single file, due to the sheer size of the halls, so having them all filed and stored will take just as long. It is our estimation that the laws will be implemented in April, begin to take effect in January, and be complete by the following April. If everything goes to plan, you may enter the Wizarding World in eighteen months time.”

“That is a lot quicker than we anticipated,” Caius spoke, looking surprised, whilst Aro looked thoughtful and Marcus didn’t take his eyes from Teddy.

“Kingsley and I like to get things done; we’re not the type of people that can just wait around for something to happen. If you want something doing properly, the best way is to do it yourself.”

Aro raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

“Kingsley has asked me to inform you that once the laws are in place, it would be beneficial if you were to wait another six months before stepping foot in Wizarding Britain.”

“And why is that?” Caius drawled.

“Precaution,” she answered. “We know there is going to be some backlash when these laws are implemented, we just want to make sure we’ve given the population enough time to get used to the new laws. Kingsley would like to see how the public will react when a vampire is spotted in Wizarding Britain, as this will allow him to strategise ways to better the safety of not only humans but vampires, too. This may vary from extra security and Aurors patrolling areas with high foot traffic, or even using magic dampening devices in some areas to prevent violence caused by wand magic. We’re hoping that two years is enough. In the meantime, I’m going to continue reading over the current laws and legislation, altering and creating new ones, as well as working on my Potions Mastery, which I should be due to finish mid-July of the coming year.”

“You told us it would take three years to complete,” Marcus spoke, finally turning his eyes away from Teddy.

“No, I said _most_ complete it in three years. I am not most people.”

“I am very much aware of that,” he replied, his mouth twitching at the corners.

“Once I’ve completed my Potions Mastery, I plan to take up a Transfiguration and Charms Mastery, followed by an Arithmancy and Ancient Runes Mastery. In five years time, I will be well equipped with the knowledge, understanding and know-how of how to create my own spells and charms.”

As if on cue, the three Lords each raised an eyebrow and Hermione had to fight back the sniggers, even Demetri seemed to be amused by the sight as his lip twitched slightly.

“Is that a field that will generate an income?” Aro asked.

Hermione didn’t both hiding the fact she rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, people will pay a substantial sum of galleons to have a spell created for them. And if a spell is created and it is added to a wizarding school’s curriculum, a sum will be earned for every student and professor that is taught to cast that spell. There are seven billion people in the Muggle World, there is estimated to be around two hundred and fifty million magical folk, not including Muggleborns, or other beings such as vampires, werewolves, veelas, merpeople, I could go on all day. My point is, almost half of that population is children, children that will go to school and learn magic, including a spell that may be of my own creation, generating a large income from that alone, then there will also be the added income of sales from my potion brewing.”

They stared at her; even Demetri seemed surprised by what she had divulged.

“Speaking of potions, there is something I require.”

“And what may that be?” Aro asked.

“I need a greenhouse and a fairly large one.” He raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to explain. “A lot of the potion ingredients I use can be grown by myself, this will not only save money when it comes to the restocking of my supplies, but it will ensure that the ingredients will always be fresh, that I can trust they have been kept in the right conditions and there are no damages, all of which affect the brewing of a potion.”

“If you insist that it is what you require, I will have someone look into it.”

“Thank you. Is that all, My Lords? Teddy is due a feed.”

“For now that is all, Miss. Granger. Later this evening, we require your presence in training room three, on the east side of the castle, but I am sure Demetri will escort you.”

Hermione appeared to be confused. “Of course, My Lords, I shall see you then.”

Hermione and Demetri both bowed their heads before Hermione retrieved Teddy from Marcus and she and Demetri left the chamber and made their way towards her rooms.

“Do you know what he has planned?” Hermione asked him.

“No,” he shook his head. “He has not mentioned anything regarding you since you left. All I was made aware of was that I was to escort you to the chambers once you had returned.”

“And so it begins,” Hermione sighed.

“And so what begins?” He asked with an arched eyebrow before stepping into Hermione’s rooms and closing the door behind them, the kittens stumbling over themselves to greet her whilst Crookshanks was calmer about it.

“I am not stupid, Demetri,” she spoke, sitting down on the bed and placing Teddy on his back until he rolled over and giggled to himself. “I’ve known since arriving here that Aro has plans for me, though he is unaware of the fact that I am not able to be easily manipulated. If he should want something from me, all he should merely do is ask. If I believe it is acceptable, then I will do it, if not, then I won’t. I’m a Sorceress, I must do what my magic tells me to do, I cannot go against it, I would be afraid of the repercussions.”

Hermione summoned the items to prepare Teddy’s bottle but before she could see to it, Demetri stepped in.

“I’ll do it, you’ve been tending to him by yourself these last few days, I think it only fair that I do my part, too.”

Before Hermione could object, he had already prepared the bottle with his vampire speed and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, with Teddy in his arms and feeding him his bottle. Hermione watched him; he looked so calm and peaceful, feeding Teddy his bottle while the little boy held onto his robes and his hair flashed blue.

Hermione flopped back onto the bed and sighed.

“I missed my bed.”

~000~000~000~

“G _lykó Sýntrofo,_ ”

“Hmmm?” She hummed, slowly peeling open an eye to see Demetri looking down at her amused.

“Your dinner is here.”

“Dinner? How long have I been asleep?” She asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows and noticing the tray on the coffee table.

“An hour.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She frowned.

“I did not feel the need to, Teddy finished his bottle and was asleep twenty minutes later; he’s in the nursery. Did you sleep whilst you were away?”

She bit her lip, deciding whether or not to lie to him, but immediately went against the thought. “Not as much as I would have liked to,” she said honestly.

“Your nightmares returned?”

“Yes,” she sighed, getting up to retrieve the tray before sitting back down on the bed, picking up her spoon and taking a sip of the tomato and basil soup. “They weren’t as vivid as they once were, but I was still unable to sleep for more than a few hours.” He frowned. “It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. Now that I am home, I will easily return to my sleeping pattern.”

She fell quiet, focusing her attention on eating her dinner whilst he watched her fondly. When she was done, he took the tray from her, placing it back on the coffee table and within the blink of an eye, he was laid down on the bed beside her, holding an arm out to her. She wasted no time in shuffling closer to him before laying down against him, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her shoulders.

“Get some sleep, I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

~000~000~000~

Hermione was woken by the sound of the door opening and she made a little grumbling noise before her eyes opened and she turned her head to see the culprit. Alec stepped into the room and before he could properly close the door behind him, Hermione had darted across the room and wrapped herself around so tightly, that if he were human he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her curls and breathing in her scent, and she did the same, sandalwood and citrus filling her nostrils and making her dizzy.

“I missed you,” she said quietly.

“I missed you, too,” he replied.

She pulled back from him, her eyes scanning him for any sign of discomfort or that something may have gone wrong with his mission.

“I am perfectly fine, as are Jane and Felix, there is nothing for you to worry about,” he told her.

He pushed her curls away from her face and her eyes fluttered closed when his cold fingers skimmed her throat. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her and she reached up to place a chaste kiss to him lips, seeing a smile grace his face when she pulled back from him.

“How was your visit?” He asked her.

“Eventful,” she laughed lightly. “Let’s see, made Harry blush and embarrassed him at every opportunity I was given, gate-crashed his birthday party, made up with Ron, went shopping with Ginny in Muggle London, spent time with the twins at their shop and spent every waking moment keeping my eyes on them, as they tried to prank me more times than I can even count.” They both snorted. “Received death glares from Mrs. Weasley, was grilled about my life here at Volterra and the twins slipped Flatulence Potions in the food at the Burrow. That day, in particular, was not pleasant,” she grimaced.

They both chuckled and shook their heads.

“I am happy that you were able to make amends with your friend,” Alec commented.

She snorted at him. “Don’t lie, you don’t even like him.”

“That does not mean I am not happy that you have your friend back in your life,” he replied. “And as much as I would like to talk more about your visit, you have been summoned by Lord Aro.”

“Of course I have,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She slipped her arm through Alec’s and Demetri retrieved the slowly awakening Teddy from his nursery, as they left the room and slowly made their way towards their destination.

“Do you know what he has planned?” Hermione asked Alec.

“No,” he admitted. “And that is what worries me the most.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 15

**Sunday 2nd August 1998**

"Miss. Granger, Alec, Demetri," Aro greeted as she stepped through the doors and into the large training room, not much bigger than the chamber she so often saw him in.

Hermione and her vampires bowed their heads in greeting and Hermione's eyes swept the room, seeing that it was completely empty of everything but the stone walls, flooring and windows.

"My Lords," she acknowledged.

"I am sure you wish to know why you are here," Aro spoke and she nodded.

"We believe that is it time that you are tested against the Guard, and that we see how you perform in battle," Caius spoke, folding his arms behind his back and tilting his head slightly. "I confess; I am curious about your talents."

Hermione slowly let out a deep breath, feeling relieved that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"The Guards?" She questioned.

"Yes, I, myself, know that you are immune to my gift should you wish to be, and I have been informed that you are immune to both Alec and Demetri's gifts also, yet you are not immune against Marcus'," Aro spoke.

He watched as Demetri closed the distance between himself and Marcus and he handed Teddy off to him. Aro gave Marcus an amused look as his attention turned to the giggling child in his arms, not paying any mind to anyone else and Aro turned his eyes back to Hermione, seeing both Alec and Demetri stood on either side of her and holding her hands in theirs.

"There are other members of the Guard who also possess gifts, and we wish to see your responses to each of them."

Hermione nodded slowly. "That is understandable," she bit her lip in thought.

"Do not worry, My Dear, no harm will come to you, you are, after all, are a treasure and must be protected at all costs."

Hermione didn't believe him entirely. She knew he wouldn't allow her to _die_ , as for getting injured, that was entirely a different matter. Injuries could be healed, death was final, disregarding vampires, of course. If she were going to be going up against the Guard, it was inevitable that she would get injured and she knew her vampires would be difficult to console afterwards.

"Very well," she agreed.

Before she could blink, the room was suddenly filled with every vampire that resided at Volterra, members of the Guard, Coven or otherwise and she felt herself fill with nerves. Demetri gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement, as if sensing her nerves. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her before leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead and stepping away from her, moving to stand against the wall beside Felix, knowing it was his duty to keep Demetri from interfering should Hermione get injured. Alec nodded at her and placed a kiss to her cheek before moving over to stand beside his sister, as it was her responsibility to keep him from interfering, and surprisingly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him support.

"First we will start with Jane," Aro spoke.

The little blonde vampire stepped into the centre of the room, standing opposite Hermione. Hermione attempted a smile but it showed as a grimace in her nervousness. Jane gave a nod in greeting before delicately clasping her hands in front of her.

Hermione looked to Teddy, seeing him tugging at Marcus' robes and giggling and she pulled her wand and sent a Silencing Charm at him, not wishing for him to hear anything that may happen and then she pocketed her wand and then gave Jane a nod, letting her know she was ready.

"Pain," Jane spoke softly.

Hermione flinched but nothing happened. She opened her eyes seeing that Jane looked to be surprised, annoyed and accepting, all at once. They really had come a long way since she'd arrived at Volterra. And that's when Hermione remembered what Alec had told her all those weeks ago, Jane's ability worked in a similar way to Alec's, it was psychological, not physical. Her Occlumency shields were firmly in place and had protected her from Jane's gift. There was not a chance in hell she was going to lower them, even if she was a little curious to see how Jane's ability differed from the Cruciatus.

"As I expected, you are immune to Jane's gift," Aro spoke, pulling their attention.

Hermione heard the buzzing in the room, knowing that the vampires present were speaking so quickly she wouldn't be able to understand, but she looked around, seeing that they were all staring at her in various forms of surprise, concern and disbelief. She caught Felix's stare and he winked at her, making her mouth twitch into a smile, especially when Demetri elbowed him in the side in warning. She forced back a giggle at his less than pleased expression at his best friend flirting with her.

Hermione and Jane nodded to each other before she stepped back into place beside Alec.

"Next, Afton," Aro spoke.

Hermione watched as the vampire stepped forward. His eyes just as red and his skin just as pale as the others, he had dark blonde hair that was cut short, he stood taller than her, maybe at five-foot-eleven, and if she had to guess, she'd say he'd been changed when he was in his late twenties. As usual, he was unnaturally beautiful and his eyes were trained on her, watching her carefully.

"When you are ready," Hermione spoke softly.

The vampire blinked in surprise. "I am using my gift on you now," he muttered but it was loud enough that she was able to hear.

She frowned before remembering back to her time spent with Alec and Demetri, of the hours they spent informing her of every Coven member and Guard that had a gift. Afton had the gift of making himself appear invisible to others.

"You can see him, Miss. Granger?" Caius asked.

"Yes, you cannot?"

He shook his head before nodding in the general direction of the vampire. He nodded in return and bowed his head towards Hermione, as a show of respect, and then stepped back. His gift was also psychological, she realised.

"Reneta," Aro called and she stepped forward.

Hermione had seen her around the castle a few times. She had red eyes and pale skin, her black hair was tied back in an elegant bun. She was smaller than her, she would say around five foot, and she guessed her age to be not much older than herself, maybe twenty, when she'd been turned.

When Aro stepped forward, Hermione blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Reneta is my personal bodyguard," he explained but did not tell her of the vampire's gift.

Hermione nodded and frowned, trying to recall what her vampires had told her and she bit her lip in thought. Reneta had the ability to manipulate a person's thoughts or memories in order to protect against attack, using her ability as a shield. Hermione had come to think of it as it being similar to a Muggle Repellent Charm, in which you would get the feeling you needed to be somewhere else and leave. Reneta's gift was psychological; it would be ineffective against her.

Hermione's wand appeared in her hand and she levelled it at Aro. He raised an eyebrow but didn't appear to be worried that Reneta's gift wouldn't work and that she could potentially harm him.

" _Rictumsempra_ ," she said softly, the purple light jetting from her wand and hitting Aro in the chest.

There were noises of surprise as they not only saw that she was able to raise her wand but that she was able to cast a spell with ease. Aro burst into laughter as the Tickling Charm did its job, and the sound made her head go fuzzy until she shook it off and raised her wand to cast the counter charm.

His laughter stopped immediately.

"Tickling Charm," she explained with a shrug and a sheepish smile on her face.

He gave her an amused look and tilted his head before returning to stand beside his co-rulers. Reneta, his bodyguard, stared at her unmoving and doing a remarkable impression of a statue. Hermione cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face nervously and her wand disappeared from her hand and out of sight.

"Heidi," Caius spoke.

Reneta gave her a strange look before stepping back into place with her Coven members and another woman took her previous spot. Hermione admitted to herself that this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, vampire and otherwise. Her red eyes were large and sparkled, her pale skin contrasted against the black tights that she wore beneath a red, form-fitting dress. Her mahogany coloured hair was straight and flowed down to the middle of her back. She was taller than her but only due to the black heels she was wearing and she was older than her, mid-twenties when she'd been turned, Hermione thought.

Hermione tried to remember what Alec and Demetri had told her, when she felt a strange hazy feeling overtake her. Hermione shook her head, feeling it retreat before coming back thicker and heavier.

Heidi, she was the one that found them the humans that provided the blood for the feeding of the Coven. Hermione felt her breathing pick up and felt her heart beating faster. She opened her eyes, not realising she had closed them, and she was surprised to see the beautiful vampire standing in front of her, looking down at her with soft eyes and she slowly brought her head closer to hers.

Something didn't feel right and Hermione shook her head. The haze retreated a little, allowing her the opportunity to think and she recalled the memory of Alec and Demetri telling her about Heidi. Her gift was her beauty; she could convince people to do as she wished by making them physically attracted to her.

But Hermione wasn't attracted to her. She was attracted to Alec and Demetri, her dreams and thoughts about them could make a drunk sex witch blush. She wanted them and only them. She loved them so much it hurt to be away from them.

She opened her eyes once more, seeing that Heidi was staring at her. Her red eyes were moving between her eyes and her mouth. Heidi's tongue darted out to lick at her lips and she moved forward.

It felt wrong and Hermione frowned, filling her thoughts of Alec and Demetri. She shook her head and felt the haze leave, her mind once again being her own and she took several steps away from the beautiful vampire.

"No," Hermione spoke with a shake of her head. "It's not right. I don't want you. I don't love you."

The beautiful vampire stood straight and looked to Hermione in surprise, turning her head to look at Aro, Marcus and Caius before stepping away from her and moving back to her Coven mates.

"Chelsea," Aro spoke.

Hermione frowned when the vampire stepped forward. Red eyes watching her carefully, pale skin contrasting against the black dress she wore under her grey robes. Her light brown hair was left down to rest just below her shoulders, even in heels she was shorter than Hermione and she looked to be in her late twenties when she'd been changed. She knew her gift without having to call a memory forward. This vampire's gift was the one that scared her the most; she was able to manipulate, break and form relationships between people. Alec and Demetri had explained that several members of the Guard were only loyal to the Volturi because of her. Reneta had belonged to another Coven before Chelsea has severed her ties to them, the Coven had been killed and she'd been forced into the Volturi.

The smaller vampire held her gaze and tilted her head to the side slightly, observing her like a curious puppy. Hermione felt her insides twisting, her thoughts and memories concerning her vampires being filled with hatred, disgust and fear.

She knew it was wrong. She loved her vampires, just as much as she loved Teddy. Her love for the little child was infinite, as was her love for her vampires. She couldn't hate them; she couldn't be disgusted by them even if someone was messing with her feelings and memories.

They were sweet and kind, protective and loyal, caring and loving. They took care of her. They made sure she was sleeping and eating, they made sure she was safe and that she felt loved and appreciated. And they adored Teddy, treated him as if he were their own son and not the product of a werewolf, who they had a natural hatred for.

She didn't hate them; she couldn't. She loved them.

"No!" She spoke, her voice loud and clear.

The twisting inside of her grew painful, so much so that her head pounded and her stomach cramped tightly; she dropped to the ground on her knees. One arm wrapped around her stomach and the other she used to bring her hand up to her head, a whimper of pain leaving her. She vaguely heard Alec and Demetri being restrained and the reminder of them gave her the strength to stand up. She pushed herself up on shaking limbs, breathing deeply through the pain.

"I said no!" She spoke, her voice rising to a shout and the pain suddenly stopped. "I don't hate them and you can't make me. I love them too much for you to try and use them to hurt me."

The smaller vampire blinked at her, a startled look on her face and she turned to look at the three Lords, and Hermione turned her head, too. Marcus looked at her proudly, Caius curiously and Aro looked both worried and pleased. It didn't take a genius to understand why.

He was worried as Chelsea's gift didn't work against her so her loyalty couldn't be forced or maintained. She was bound by contract to remain with the Volturi but she'd drafted it, she was sure she could easily create a loophole should she need to. His pleased expression came from the fact that she could be controlled through Alec and Demetri. Her loyalty couldn't be forced but theirs could and she would do anything to protect them, including staying and doing anything Aro asked her to. She had to be careful.

The vampire eyed Hermione and the way her wand was suddenly gripped tightly in her hand in warning.

"Thank you, Chelsea," Aro finally spoke and the vampire gave Hermione a strange look before stepping away from her. "Miss. Granger, you truly are a priceless gem," he said, his voice soft and reverent. "You are immune to the gifts of every single member of the Guard, as well as having gifts of your own. Will you please show our friends and family what lies beneath your human facade."

Hermione's wand disappeared from her hand before she slowly bent forward, lowering herself to the ground and no longer was she a witch, but a tigress. The mutters and noises of surprise weren't hard to miss as she took in the startled and surprised expressions of the Coven members. She stretched herself out, feeling her muscles being pulled and she heard something click before she stood up, returning to her human form.

"A true gem, wouldn't you agree?" Aro said softly, looking out at the others and the nods and mutters were his replies. "Santiago?"

The vampire stepped forward and Hermione's eyes swept over him, she hadn't seen him around the castle but she recognised the name. He had red eyes and unlike his Coven mates, dark skin and jet black dreadlocks that fell down his back. He appeared older than the others, Hermione guessed mid-thirties, and he was taller than her, maybe five-foot-ten.

Santiago, this vampire didn't have a gift as the others did, but he did have strength and speed, more so than a regular vampire, though Hermione knew that his strength did not match Felix's.

"Begin."

~000~000~000~

Hermione was so unprepared that she was unable to protect herself.

Before she could blink, she found herself being thrown across the room until she smacked into the stone wall, her head cracking against the stone, feeling a dull ache in her back and skull and warm blood running down the back of her neck.

She groaned and brought both hands up to her head, taking deep breaths and trying to will the pain away. She became aware of deadly snarls and knew that without a doubt, it was her vampires. She turned her eyes to Demetri and through her blurry vision she saw him looking murderous, similar to when the werewolf had threatened her at the Final Battle and even Felix looked to be struggling to hold him back.

Her eyes then moved to Alec, seeing that he was snarling and struggling against the hold of two other vampires, he was forced to kneel on the ground and Jane stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders, likely trying to calm him. She had a grimace on her face, knowing that it wasn't working and he would only stop when Hermione was no longer in danger.

Hermione groaned and pulled her eyes forward, seeing Santiago crouched on the ground and watching her carefully, waiting for her next move. She knew that he could've easily killed her; he had only used enough of his strength to hurt her, not to kill her so she knew he was holding back. She turned her eyes to the three Lords. Aro raised an eyebrow when he caught her stare, Caius looked bored as if he were expecting her to put up more of a fight, and Marcus turned his eyes to the vampire and then gave her a nod, letting her know she shouldn't hold back.

She pushed herself up off the ground and leaned against the wall, her eyes watching the vampire in front of her carefully.

She took a step forward and she knew she wouldn't be able to see him due to his speed, so she needed to give herself a way to defeat him. Relying on her magic, listening to her instincts, her wand appeared in her hand.

" _Obice Corporis_ ," she spoke, seeing no visible sign that the spell had worked.

She had read about it in one of the books Dumbledore had given her. She'd learned the wand movements and the incantation but this was the first time she was able to cast it, to test it. She was worried that it hadn't worked and she would find herself with another injury, until the vampire's speed was suddenly thrown off as he slammed into the invisible barrier.

She breathed a sigh of relief and once again thanked her instincts and magic for not letting her down. He gave a snarl before lunging at her, only he was unable to reach her as he slammed into the invisible barrier once more. The barrier shield was powerful but its purpose wasn't to be long lasting, so she pointed her wand at herself, casting a Masking Spell so he wouldn't be able to find her by scent and she followed that with a Silencing Charm, so he wouldn't be able to hear her breathing, her heartbeat or her footsteps. And just as he lunged for her once more and the barrier finally gave way, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. She heard the noises of surprise as she suddenly disappeared from view.

She ducked out of the way, seeing the vampire stumble into the wall in surprise at her disappearance. She could see him clearly, his eyes darted about the room and he crouched low, ready for an attack. He visibly sniffed at the air but she knew it would be useless. Her spells would make her untraceable to anyone in the room.

She had a thought of walking out the room and going back to her rooms so she could heal herself and take a short nap before later reappearing in the room. The imagery of their reactions brought to her imagination made her giggle, and she shook her head. As funny as it would be, it wasn't why she was there. Perhaps next time, as she was sure there _would_ be a next time.

She slowly walked about the room, doing her best to stay as far away from Santiago as possible, as he slowly stood and walked the perimeter of the room. Hermione chanced a look at her vampires, seeing they were both still restrained but their snarls had stopped and they had proud smirks on their faces.

She darted off to the side as Santiago had almost walked into her in her distraction. She now had the advantage and she had to use it wisely. She could speak a spell as it wouldn't be heard, but should she use her wand, the light that identified the spell could be seen and would give away her position. She pocketed her wand, knowing she would have to do any magic wandlessly.

She bit her lip in thought, recalling any spell powerful enough to use against a vampire but that was also simple that she could do it wandlessly.

" _Fantoche_ ," she muttered, lifting her hand in Santiago's direction and he looked to be getting irritated with his inability to find her.

He let out a snarl as his feet and legs were suddenly wrenched out from beneath him and he lifted off the ground, being hung upside in the air by an invisible force. With a little wiggle of her fingers, he was flung from side to side, he spun around in the air and he was bobbed up and down, the entire time she did her best to contain her laughter, while Alec and Demetri were less controlled with proud expressions. Marcus' look mirrored theirs, Caius looked impressed and Aro looked amused.

The spell she'd used she'd found in a book given to her by Dumbledore. Fontoche was French for 'marionette,' and the spell allowed for Hermione to be a puppet master whilst Santiago was the puppet under her control. A slightly less 'darker' form of the Imperius Curse, as this, only controlled physical actions and it could be fought off if one knew how to.

He was snarling viciously and wriggling about in the air, trying to break free but he couldn't and she was growing bored. She released him of the spell and his speed stopped him from crashing into the ground head first but he did leave an indentation in the stone floor when he landed on his feet.

"Marius, Nikoli, Soran," Aro spoke, drawing her attention and seeing the look of challenge on his face.

Three vampires stepped out of the gathered crowd and she watched them carefully, her eyes scanning each of them in turn. They were members of the Guard but they didn't possess any gifts, they were members solely based on their fighting abilities.

They all looked to have been changed in their mid-twenties and they all had red eyes and pale skin. Nikoli was the tallest of the three of them, standing at six foot with dark brown hair cut short. Soran had copper coloured hair that was shaggy and fell over his forehead, and he stood at five-foot-eleven. The last one, Marius, he had red hair to rival the Weasleys and stood at five-foot-ten, making him the smallest of the three.

They had unknowingly surrounded her, circling her slowly as if they were hunters and she was their prey. But what they didn't realise was she was a hunter, too. She felt a glare form on her face as it was now four against one, and she knew her spells would soon be wearing off and she couldn't recast them without giving herself away. She made a note to learn the Masking Spell and Disillusionment Charm both non-verbally and wandlessly; it would make her life so much easier.

She didn't have much time so she quickly thought up a plan. This was something she was good at, something she'd quickly learned growing up. To survive the last seven years of her life, she was required to think fast on her feet and it had gotten her out of some sticky situations.

 _Dis,_ she thought, pushing her hands out and away from her body.

Nikoli and Santiago had been on either side of her and without warning they were sent flying away from her until they slammed into the stone walls, making craters beneath them, and she quickly followed that with a Sticking Charm, keeping them against the walls. They struggled to break free and seeing the charm had been effective, she turned her attention to the final two vampires, Marius and Soran.

Marius was getting too close for comfort and he suddenly found himself being propelled into the air until he was pressed against the ceiling, a strong pressure against his chest keeping him in place despite his snarls and struggling.

She could feel the Disillusionment beginning to wash away from her and she panicked. Her magic acted out of instinct to the threat of danger and without thinking or speaking, Soran was slammed into by an invisible force, propelled backwards and he skidded against the floor until his back hit the wall.

She hit him with a Sticking Charm before she wandlessly conjured up an armchair and footstool and she sat down, sinking into the soft cushions. She rested her feet on the footstool and her arm dangled over the armrest lazily, just as the Disillusionment Charm faded and she was revealed to the eyes of everyone present.

Aro caught her gaze as she arched an eyebrow and his mouth pulled into a smirk. Caius drew her attention when he slowly started applauding with an amused and pleased expression on his face. Aro nodded and mirrored his co-leading, applauding her and the rest of the vampires slowly joined in, watching her with wide eyes. Marcus gave her a look of pride and Alec and Demetri were finally released from their restraints and they were beside her before she could blink.

"I'm fine," she promised them.

"You're bleeding," Alec argued, sending a murderous glare to Santiago.

"We heard how hard you hit that wall," Demetri muttered, looking at her worriedly.

She gave him a small smile before she winced, the pain in her back and head making an appearance now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"You're hurt," Alec frowned, bringing his hand up to the back of her head and she whimpered as his cold fingers touched against the head wound. He pulled his hand back to show her that his fingers were coated with her blood. "Don't say you're fine, you're not," he spoke, cutting her off before she could protest.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm a little banged up. I just need some Dittany, Essence of Murtlap, a Pain Potion, a Blood Replenisher, an Invigoration Draught and some gauze and bandages. They're all clearly labelled," she said.

Demetri disappeared from her side and was back within moments with everything she had asked for. She smiled softly before using her wand to siphon away the blood and she sat forward and tilted her head to give them better access.

"Place two drops of Dittany onto the wound and then lather it in the Essence of Murtlap," she instructed, wincing when Alec did so. "Now, just put the gauze over the wound and wrap my head in a bandage, I should be healed in a little while. These potions are more potent than the ones I've previously bought as I've brewed them myself."

She gave them a smile when the bandage was in place and she placed a Sticking Charm on it to keep it from unravelling. She then drank the three potions and felt much better in doing so, before she stood and banished the potion vials, armchair and footstool.

"Miss. Granger?"

She looked up to Aro and he looked to the four struggling vampires pointedly. She eyed them distrustfully.

"They are not going to harm you," he assured her.

She hesitated before giving her hand a wave, two vampires landed on their feet smoothly, one had a longer fall from the ceiling and left an indentation in the ground, and the other rose to his feet and brushed down his robes. The four vampires all kept their eyes on her as they made their way back to the gathered Coven members. They tilted their heads at her as a sign of respect and she sighed in relief, tipping her own head in response.

"Is that all, My Lord?" She asked hopefully. She just wanted to go back to her rooms and snuggle with her favourite vampires and Godson.

"Not quite," he replied and she sighed. "Something has come to our attention and we thought it best that we let you be the one to decide on the next course of action."

She frowned in confusion, looking up at Alec and Demetri who looked just as confused as she did. Aro nodded and Hermione's eyes darted to the other side of the room were a vampire was snarling, talking so fast she couldn't hear anything but buzzing noises, and he was being dragged over to her by Felix and Santiago, the two strongest vampires in the Coven.

This vampire looked to be young; he was no older than she was when he'd been changed. His red eyes and pale skin were usual for vampires, he had ash blonde hair that was cut short and he was void of any robes, pinpointing him as neither a Coven member nor a Guard. He must've been one of the vampires that were forced to stay with the Volturi as punishment for their crimes.

He was forced onto his knees and Alec caught Aro's gaze and with that, he had his instructions. He released his gift and the shimming hazy mist slowly surrounded the struggling vampire until he went still, as if he'd been hit by a _Petrificus Totalus_. Felix and Santiago stepped out of the way and returned to their previous positions.

Hermione looked back up at Aro, the questioning look on her face unmistakable.

"This is Lucian," Aro informed her. "He has been serving his punishment for his crimes for the last thirty-six years. It has been brought to my attention that Lucian has plotted to harm you, and that he has attempted to harm darling Teddy _twice_ since your welcoming to Volterra."

Hermione took a deep breath and forced down the alarm and anger, it wouldn't do any good to have her magic acting out due to her lack of control over her emotions.

"Thankfully, Jane and Felix were nearby and were able to protect him, preventing Teddy from coming to any harm. Lucian was punished and his sentence with the Volturi was lengthened by a further one hundred years, but it would seem he did not take his punishment to heart and he forgot the warnings. His second attempt to harm Teddy was almost successful and if it had not been for Felix, Teddy would no longer be here."

Her anger escaped from the tight restraint she had and it congregated to her stomach, swirling and twisting painfully, knotting and cramping, begging for release.

"We wish to offer you the opportunity to punish him as you see fit. Not only did he disobey orders, he intended to harm your Godson and yourself."

Hermione took a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. She was angry, yes, but she couldn't punish him, her magic was too volatile, she'd probably kill him. But Aro seemed to know this.

"Miss. Granger, are you aware of what Lucian did as a _profession_ before he was bitten and changed?"

"No," she spoke through clenched teeth.

"I assume you have heard the tale of Jack the Ripper?" She nodded silently. "He was never caught, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, he was never identified and his five victims were left without justice," she spoke.

"Twenty-three, there were twenty-three victims, the remaining eighteen were never found," he corrected, looking to the vampire pointedly and she suddenly caught on to the implications of his words. "They were sexually assaulted before their deaths and later dismembered."

The anger and disgust within her only doubled and it was getting harder to control her emotions. She took a deep breath before she walked away from the vampire and over to Marcus, who handed her Teddy. Teddy immediately snuggled into her and took a fistful of her hair in his hand. It calmed her a little, he was her anchor.

"Since becoming a vampire, he found his blood in young women, some as young as twelve."

Hermione took another deep breath and her hands clenched into fists.

"He had planned on sexually harming you before killing you."

Hermione heard the snarls from her vampires and she moved to stand between them, feeling Alec move until his arm pressed against her side –his attention still on keeping the vampire contained- and Demetri wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"He has heard you speak of your family, he was going to find them and tell them of your demise before killing them, too."

Her vision clouded with her fury and no matter how much she tried to, she was unable to squash it down, and her magic was in agreement. She could feel it flaring up within her, swarming her body until she visibly shook and her head went fuzzy.

She wanted him punished.

For all the women and young girls, he had harmed. For the attempts on Teddy's life. For his intentions towards her family. He was a rapist. A murderer. He was just like Fenrir Greyback and she wanted him punished.

She felt something taking over her, something she had only felt that night when Greyback was killed. She placed a kiss to Teddy's forehead and placed a Silencing Charm around him before she untangled her hair from his hold and handed him over to Demetri. The look he held in his eyes showed that he understood what she was going to do and he didn't look disappointed or surprised, he looked as though he agreed with her.

She turned her eyes to Alec and held his gaze. His understanding matched Demetri's and without needing clarification as to her wishes, he released the vampire from his gift and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

Before the vampire could fully recover, Hermione struck.

" _Crucio_ ," she whispered softly.

Snarls and screams filled the room as the vampire fell to the floor on his back, his body writhing and twisting unnaturally. As Hermione's anger intensified, her features grew colder, harder and the vampire's screams grew louder until it hurt her ears but she didn't release him from the curse.

"He sexually assaulted those young women he fed on," Aro told her.

She twisted her wand sharply and the vampire let out on ungodly scream as his body arched off the ground and Hermione felt a growl rip from the back of her throat, her animalistic characteristics from her Animagus form coming through slightly.

If he had been human, he'd have lost his sanity by now, he'd be begging for death, but that thought didn't affect her. She didn't care; he deserved his punishment.

"He had planned on killing Teddy in front of you, making you watch and suffer helplessly. He spoke of wishing to harm Alec and Demetri," he pushed further.

That was the final straw and Hermione was helpless to stop it.

She heard more than felt her wand clattering to the floor and the sound echoed in the room along with the screams which were slowly dying down, and before the vampire had the chance to flee or kill her, he burst into flames, similar to the night she had been attacked in her rooms. Only this time, the flames burned hotter, thicker, brighter, as they devoured him alive. The screams filled the room until it stopped and all that was left was silence and a pile of ash.

Caius applauding brought her eyes away from the ground and up to him.

"I didn't think you had it in you, you continue to surprise and entertain me," the blonde vampire commented.

She blinked, unable to form a response.

"Now, you all understand why Miss. Granger is a treasured member of the Guard. She must be protected at all costs as she is one of a kind," said Aro and he was met with silence.

"Is that all, My Lord?" Hermione spoke, sounding tired even to her own ears.

"That is all, Miss. Granger," he confirmed. "Welcome to the Guard."

She nodded at him before turning around and making her way out of the room and down the corridor, vaguely being aware of Aro informing Demetri that he wished to see him later in the evening. By the time she rounded the corner, she stumbled and went head first towards the ground but Alec caught her and lifted her into his arms before she could. She sighed tiredly and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

She felt exhausted, magically, emotionally and mentally. The accidentally conjured flames had been the straw that broke the camel's back and it drained her. Hearing all that the vampire had done and what he had planned to do, to her, to Teddy, to her family, to Alec and Demetri, it was draining.

She was placed down on a soft surface and she realised that it was her bed. She fell asleep before Alec had even laid down beside her.

~000~000~000~

Hermione woke to a dark room lit only by the flickering flames in the fireplace. Looking to the window she saw the dark night sky and she was suddenly reminded of the day's past events.

She slowly pushed herself up and saw that she was alone but she could hear Alec reading to Teddy in the nursery and she saw the shadows from the lit fireplace dancing across the floor. Deciding she wanted a bath, she headed into the bathroom, shut the door over and magically filled the bath with hot water. She summoned a Muscle Relaxant and a Calming Draught before tipping them into the hot water and she quickly stripped of her clothing and stepped into the bathtub, hissing against the temperature.

She removed the bandages from her head and checked the wound, feeling no tenderness or pain and she sighed, laying back against the tub and allowing her memories of the day to rush through her mind before being sorted and filed away appropriately.

Despite what she'd done, used an Unforgivable and killed a vampire, she couldn't seem to be angry with herself, disappointed or disgusted either. She strangely felt peaceful, as if what she'd done was justified and had been the right thing to do. He could no longer hurt anyone again. The world was one less rapist and murderer down.

She heard Alec shutting Teddy's nursery door and she bit her lip, thoughts of her vampire running through her mind and she felt a smile pull at her mouth. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think of sex and what it would be like with her vampires. She knew they'd have to be careful and she'd need to ingest a few potions beforehand to be sure they wouldn't accidentally injure her, but still, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially since she'd been away from them and she'd missed them terribly. It had been a couple of years since her last sexual partner and as much as she loved her vampires and their lives together, she couldn't help but wanting more from them. But what would they say? Would they not give her what she wanted for fear of hurting her? Did they even want to further their relationship?

She sighed before holding her breath and ducking her head underwater, wetting her hair and feeling weightless. She stayed as long as she could before the need to breathe was too great and she broke through the surface, pushing her hair back and out of her face and she leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Alec spoke softly.

She opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing his shadow on the floor as he stood behind the door.

She bit her lip in thought.

"I'm fine, Alec," she replied softly. "If you do not believe me, you may come and check for yourself."

He hesitated before the door was slowly pushed open and he stepped into the bathroom, his eyes widening slightly when they landed on her but he was unable to see anything but her head due to the sides of the bathtub and the water she was immersed in.

"See, perfectly fine," she spoke, her gaze locked on his. He didn't respond, at a loss of words he just stared at her. "Do you want to join me?" She asked bravely.

His eyes widened further and he spluttered, unable to find words.

"I don't bite, Alec, that's your forte," she said lightly, holding back a giggle when he spluttered once more before clearing his throat.

"Are you _challenging_ me?" He finally spoke, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

She shifted in the bathtub, moving so that her arms were folded on the side of the tub and she rested her chin upon her arms, her gaze locked with his. He was doing a very good job of keeping his eyes above her neck, even if he wasn't able to see anything due to the angle she was sitting at.

"I don't know, am I?" She replied. "And if I was, are you willing to accept that challenge?"

He held her gaze and he seemed to be mulling over her words, warring with himself, making a decision. His mouth twitched into a smirk before he removed his dark grey robes and hung them up on one of the hooks on the back of the bathroom door. This left him in a white shirt and black trousers.

She blinked, her eyes slowly taking in his form. It wasn't often she saw him without his robes, in fact, the last time had been when they had returned to England for the battle and he'd had to wear muggle clothing to blend in. She sighed, remembering how handsome and angelic he'd looked.

When her eyes returned to his, he was watching her with an amused smile on his face and she felt her shoulders shrug in reply. He took a slow, calculated step towards her.

Well, that certainly had gone a lot better than she had planned, she thought, anticipation and excitement welling up inside of her as she watched Alec slowly approach her like the hunter he was, and she found herself thinking that she absolutely wouldn't mind being his prey.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Sunday 2nd August 1998**

Hermione’s gaze held his as he crouched down in front of her, putting him at eye level with her. He didn’t speak for several long seconds, his red eyes reflecting in the candles that floated about the room and his pale skin sparkling slightly, making her wonder what it would look like in the sun.

“Can your body handle the temperature difference?” He finally spoke. “We have had no skin contact except for hand holding, I don’t wish for you to become ill.”

Her mouth twitched into a smile. “I’m sure I can handle it, Alec, and if needs be there are spells for such things,” she replied.

She moved a hand from resting against the tub and lifted it so her fingertips trailed down his cheek, feeling the immediate difference in their body temperatures. His head tilted slightly as he leaned into her gentle touch, her fingers moving from his cheek to trail across his jaw.

“Besides, I quite like our temperature difference,” she told him and he raised an eyebrow. “I have heard that Italy is just beautiful in the summer and I can already feel the temperature in the castle beginning to warm. In the midst of a heatwave, all I have to do is cuddle with you and you will be my own personal icebox, no magic is required and you’ll stop me from melting into a puddle.”

He shook his head slightly before placing a gentle kiss to her fingers as they trailed over his bottom lip, her mouth pulled into a smile and she pulled her hand back from him.

“So, what’s your decision?” She questioned.

He kept his gaze locked on hers before slowly rising to his feet and making to remove his shirt, and much to her surprise, he did it at a human pace. She let her eyes drop to his chest, watching as each button was slowly unfastened and more of his pale skin was revealed to her eyes. She sighed when he pulled the shirt off his shoulders and it slipped down his arms before he folded it and placed it on the ground. His mouth twitched in amusement but she didn’t appear embarrassed at her reaction or at being caught staring. His skin was free of any marks, bites or scars, leaving him flawless. Knowing he’d been burnt at the stake, she’d expected some scaring but there was none. She was surprised to see that despite him not being overly muscled like she suspected Demetri would be, he did have a little muscle to his arms, and it was barely noticeable on his chest and stomach.

She had expected him to be a little thinner, to be honest, knowing that when he had been changed a millennia ago, food was likely to be scarce and due to a lack of health and medical care, people tended to die young, so she hadn’t expected him to be so healthy. But then again, if he’d been involved in any physical labour which he probably had been, he would have something to show for it, especially once the vampire venom flooded his system. Vampire venom was known to strengthen and improve one’s best qualities during the change.

Her eyes caught sight of his right forearm where there sat a scarred bite mark, and seeing no other marks on him, she knew it to be the bite that had changed him. His hands moved to unfasten the button on his trousers and she pulled her eyes away from, deciding that she would give him some privacy on this occasion. She shifted in the tub making room for him to climb in behind her, and she leaned forward, twisting the hot tap to add more hot water into the tub since it had lost some of its heat. She summoned her wand and tapped it to the surface of the water and bubbles soon appeared. The thought of her serious Alec relaxing in a bubble bath was one she couldn’t help find amusing, and so, she was forcing it to happen.

She felt his presence more than heard him as he stepped into the tub behind her. As his legs slipped on either side of her, she leaned back until her back pressed against his chest, shuffling slightly to decide whether or not she would need the aid of magic to protect her from his cold skin.

In the hot water she found that the coldness of his skin was a welcome feeling and knowing she would be fine, she flicked her wand at the tap, turning it off and then her wand disappeared from view. She reached down into the water and found his hands with hers before lifting them to rest against her stomach, her fingers laced through his and she made herself more comfortable against him. She felt a strange rumble in his chest before a humming sound was breathed against her skin and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“I’m perfectly fine,” she sighed with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, knowing he was worrying about her being so close to him without clothing protecting her from his cold skin. “And I’m perfectly comfortable, so don’t be disturbing my peace,” she warned.

His chuckle sent shivers down her spine and her skin erupted into goosebumps; she had to take a deep breath to calm herself. She felt his fingers beginning to trace little circles on the skin of her stomach and she unlaced her hands from his so she could trail her fingers back and forth over his forearms. They fell into a comfortable silence and Hermione tilted her head slightly when she felt Alec’s cold nose brush against her throat, not being the slightest bit worried or afraid that he would harm her.

“Is it true?” She spoke up, disturbing their peace and quiet.

“Hmm?” He hummed contently, breathing in her scent as his nose moved to the junction of her shoulder and neck.

“Lucian?”

“Yes, what Lord Aro said of him being responsible for those deaths is true. He _was_ Jack the Ripper. I believe he caught the attention of a vampire when he killed someone that had been chosen for a feeding. He had a taste for young women and was careless, he almost exposed our kind and it took several weeks to clean his mess up, that is why he was serving his punishment here. The Lords were merciful, his crimes were punishable by death yet he was allowed to live, only to betray orders. This evening was the first I was made aware of him attempting to harm Teddy or wishing to harm you, Demetri didn’t know either. I assure you, if we had been aware Lucian wouldn’t have survived long enough to be given punishment or to be given a chance at a second attempt on Teddy’s life,” he muttered.

“I imagine that is why it was kept from both you and Demetri, I’m just glad Jane and Felix were able to intervene before Teddy was harmed,” she sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know you, you’re going to drive yourself crazy until you sort through your thoughts.”

“I don’t feel guilty for what I did. I’m not disgusted with myself, or angry, or ashamed, I’ve accepted that it happened but I don’t understand why,” she confessed.

“Why it happened or why you’ve accepted it?”

“A little of both,” she answered, her mouth twitching into a smile when Alec pressed a kiss to her cheek and his fingers began exploring more of her stomach.

“First of all, if I remember correctly, when you initiated the old rites over your guardianship of Teddy, you swore to protect him on your blood, magic and life. Lucian was a proven threat and you ensured he wouldn’t be able to harm Teddy by ridding him of your lives the only way possible.”

Hermione felt her forehead crease in thought. He was right; she had made that promise and it certainly made sense that she would feel the need to protect Teddy in such a way. The magic of the old rites would’ve pushed her to do so.

“Secondly, you are a Sorceress. You once said that you had to keep a balance between light and dark, you couldn’t allow one or the other to tip the scales.”

She slowly nodded. Sorceresses battled for change, they listened to their magic and allowed it to lead them to where they needed to be, it never led them astray in their decisions or actions. She had felt the need to punish Greyback for all he’d done, and she had felt the same need with Lucian. Her magic had _wanted_ her to punish him and she had. She was supposed to better the world, and it certainly was better off without that vampire. She didn’t feel guilty or ashamed because she wasn’t meant to. Killing the vampire needed to be done and she had done it. By allowing that side of her to be released, she had ensured that she was keeping a balance between light and dark, keeping the angel and the devil on her shoulders happy for the time being.

“He intended to harm you and Demetri,” she added. “That’s what made me snap. I was barely keeping my magic and anger restrained, but when I learned that he wanted to harm you, it broke me. I don’t like the thought of you being harmed, of you being taken away from me,” she said quietly.

“Nothing is going happen to either of us, and we’ll always be with you and Teddy. You have nothing to worry about.”

She sighed; allowing the subject to drop and she tilted her head slightly to the side and looked over her shoulder at Alec, seeing him with his eyes closed and his mouth pulling into a small smile. Hermione had never seen him so relaxed. She turned back around and she felt Alec’s fingers stop their exploration when they ran over the scar from Dolohov’s curse.

“There is no need for you to plot with Demetri,” she said knowingly. “The one that did it is dead, and I miraculously survived his curse years ago,” she informed him. His arms tightened around her before his fingers continued their exploration, one hand moving higher and the other moving lower.

“Where’s Demetri?” She finally asked.

“He was sent to Houston along with Jane, Felix, Marius and Afton.” Hermione frowned, that was quite a large group to be sent out on business. “There’s a war between two covens and it’s resulting in far too many casualties, both humans and vampires, and we can’t risk being discovered by the humans. They’ve been sent to either put a stop to the fighting or to destroy them if they refuse to cooperate. Demetri had wanted to see you before leaving but things have gotten serious and the Lords wanted them to leave immediately after their debriefing.”

“Then why are you here with me? Surely your gift would be needed.”

“It would be useful given the circumstances,” he agreed. “However, it was agreed long ago that you would never be without either myself or Demetri when at Volterra, and the Lords were in agreement. It’s for your safety and comfort, and neither of us is comfortable with the thought of leaving you without protection. I know how powerful you are but having an extra pair of eyes is always beneficial,” he explained. “Combined the covens have no more than ten members, they can easily be dealt with and Demetri is needed to track those that may try to run.”

“How long will they be gone?”

“No longer than a week, why?”

She tilted her head so she could look up at him and he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile but she failed.

“I just wanted to know how long I had you to myself without interruption,” she replied.

A smirk pulled at his mouth. “And why don’t you wish to be interrupted?” He asked amused, looking at her as though he knew exactly why.

She pulled away from him only to turn around so she was facing him and to his credit, he kept his eyes locked in her gaze, his eyes not straying despite her naked chest now being visible to him.

He raised an eyebrow in challenge and she rolled her eyes before leaning forward, pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. They were careful as their lips moved against the others’, but it still stole Hermione’s breath and she felt her heartbeat pick up. Alec’s arms wrapped around her waist and his hands ran the length of her back and he gave a gentle tug, she pressed herself against him, her chest to his and she was forced to pull back; he may have not needed to breathe but she did.

“I never back down from a challenge,” she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke, and to prove her point, she shifted in the tub until she was straddling him. “Your turn,” she muttered.

He smirked and he surprised her when his hands slowly trailed down her back until they came to a stop on her arse, giving her a gentle tug so she was pulled closer to him and she gasped, feeling the slowly hardening appendage below her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and he titled his head, waiting for her to make the next move.

“Your turn,” he told her.

She allowed her arms to unravel from around his neck and they slowly trailed down his chest, skimming his nipples and despite him not needing to breathe, he seemed to take a shuddering breath out of habit. His eyes widened and he tipped his head back when Hermione reached between them and took him in her hand, and with a few strokes he was fully erect and she giggled at him.

He raised his head and locked his gaze on her, one of his hands slipping around to her stomach and moving lower until he reached her centre, feeling the heat radiating off her. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts and when he opened them, Hermione was watching him with a tilted head. A smirk pulled at his mouth as his fingers slipped through her folds, spreading the wetness that had gathered and Hermione let out a puff of air as his fingers skimmed the hidden bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure through her.

“Your t...”

“Shut up,” he muttered, bringing his free hand up to cradle the back of her neck and pulling her head towards his and his mouth caught hers in a kiss.

Hermione’s hand tightened around his length as she continued the pumping motions, hearing him trying to keep the groans in the back of his throat but failing. Her free hand came up to tangle in his dark hair, tugging when he found her nub and experimented with different pressures and movements, figuring out how each one affected her.

A breathy moan fell from her lips and mixed with his groans, when he suddenly slipped a finger into her and she felt her pelvic muscles clamp, trying to keep him inside of her when he pulled his hand back. It was a strange feeling, the ice-cold of his skin, but it didn’t make it any less pleasurable. She pulled her mouth from his and her eyes locked onto his before her head fell forward and she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

Alec had groaned at the dazed look in her eyes before taking his hand away from the back of her neck and reaching between them to remove her hand from his length. She lifted her head and looked as though she were going to protest but he silenced her by pressing a kiss to her mouth, then pulling back to watch her face.

She had a lovely flush to her cheeks, standing out against her ivory skin. Her eyes were large and expressive and shining in the light of the candles. Her mouth was parted as little pants left her and her hips rocked against his hand as her grip on his hair tightened. He twined their fingers together and held her hand, feeling the way she squeezed his hand when he added a second finger. Her head tipped back as a moan fell from her lips and his eye trailed down to her neck, down to her collar bones until they landed on her breasts, rising and falling with each breath she took.

Biased he may be, be he was adamant he’d never seen someone so beautiful. His eyes trailed the thick, long scar that travelled across her torso, starting below her right collar bone, moving diagonally through the valley of her breasts, snaking under her left breast and ending close to her left hip. He could only imagine the pain she’d felt and though he wished to spare her from that, he couldn’t, so he focused on giving her pleasure instead.

A whine tore from her when he moved forward to take a nipple into his mouth and with a little shuffling, he was able to add a third finger into her entrance, stretching and filling her. She tugged on his hair and her grip on his hand tightened until her fingernails dug into the back of his hand. He barely felt it.

He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, he could hear every breath she took, he could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers and he knew she was almost at the breaking point; he just had to push her over the edge. He released her nipple from his mouth and she made a noise of disapproval. He chuckled deeply and brought his mouth closer to her ear.

“You’re a needy little witch,” he mumbled softly, placing a kiss to her shoulder and his tongue darted out to lick at her skin.

She gasped when he trailed his teeth over her throat and nipped at her skin gently. She moved her hips faster and moved to bury her head against Alec’s neck. She gave a jolt when his thumb pressed against her nub and her walls suddenly clamped down around his fingers. A high pitched whine fell from her lips and she slumped forward against him as he brought her through her orgasm.

Her grip on his hair loosened until she ran her hand through it lightly, she breathed heavily trying to regain her breathing and she placed little kisses to his cold skin, hearing him sigh as he removed his hand from in-between them and wrapped his arm around her.

She pulled back to look at him, an understanding passing between them.

“I’m not a virgin,” she told him, not feeling embarrassed in doing so.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” he admitted with a frown marring his beautiful features.

She giggled. “There’s no need for you to be jealous,” she told him, wriggling her hips slightly and reminding them both of the fact that he was still hard and had yet to find relief as he had stopped her from helping him. “It was only one guy and I doubt I’m going to see him again. As it is, I’m here with you now and no one else.”

He tilted his head slightly as his red eyes traced her face.

“I’ve never had relations with a human.”

She snorted at him for his formality, especially given what they’d just done and their current positions.

“Well neither have I with a vampire,” she shrugged.

His frown deepened. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she said confidently. “You could never hurt me.”

“I would never forgive myself.”

“You won’t hurt me, Alec. I’ve prepared for this; I’ve brewed potions that will help to strengthen my body for a short time.”

“How long has it been for you?” He asked her.

“Two years, maybe longer. You?” 

He frowned in thought. “Three centuries,” he answered.

Her eyes widened. “You win,” she nodded and he snorted at her. “Please tell me you haven’t been with a member of the Coven, I’ll never be able to look them in the eye again.”

“I haven’t,” he confirmed. “There’s only been two vampires and it was only once or twice.”

“Why have you been celibate for so long?” She asked curiously.

“It didn’t feel right,” he confessed. “I didn’t understand it at first, but now I do. It didn’t feel right because it wasn’t you.”

She felt like her heart could melt at his words. “Shall we rectify that?” She asked, her mouth pulling into a smile.

~000~000~000~

She huffed in surprise when she suddenly found herself being laid on the soft mattress that was her bed and Alec was hovering over her, staring down at her. She slowly blinked and shook her head, realising that he’d used his vampire speed to get them from the bathroom to her bed.

“That’s...Strange,” she commented.

He chuckled at her, the sound sending shivers down her spine and going straight to her centre. She rubbed her thighs together in hopes to alleviate some of the tension and she hoped that Alec hadn’t noticed, but the look her gave her said he had.

“Do you have your potions ready?” He asked.

She nodded and her wand appeared in her hand, she waved it over the both of them first, drying their bodies and her hair, as well as the sheets beneath her, then she summoned the potion vials from her lab. She leaned up on her elbow and took a sip from each of the three vials, before setting them off to the side and her wand disappeared. 

“My strength has improved,” she said and to prove her point, she lifted her hand to his shoulder and squeezed. Much to his surprise, he felt himself wince at the pain that shot through him. “I’m still not as strong as you but it’ll protect me.”

His eyes searched hers before she lost her patience, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, bringing their mouths together. When she was sure he wasn’t going to pull back, she allowed her hands to wander and his did the same, trailing every piece of soft, warm skin available to him before he finally reached her breasts.

She sighed as hands covered her breasts and goosebumps erupted over her body. She reached down between them and he groaned when her hand circled his length and she started moving her hand over him.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” she muttered against his mouth.

He seemed to agree with her as he shifted above her slightly, moved his hands away from her body and he braced himself on his elbows above her and he locked his eyes with hers, holding her gaze as she shifted beneath him and guided him to her entrance. They both let out noises of pleasure when he nudged against her folds and she took a deep breath before he slowly entered her, stretching her until he couldn’t go any deeper.

He let out a choked groaned at the feel of her warmth and tightness surrounding him, she let out a long, drawn-out moan as she felt him filling her, stretching her as she grew accustomed to him.

“You alight?” She breathed out slowly, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck.

“It’s... It’s...” He spoke with his face buried against her neck, but unable to voice his thoughts.

“I know,” she sighed.

It felt right.

She shifted beneath him and it pulled him out of his thoughts, he lifted his head to see her with her eyes closed and biting her lip and unable to resist, he lowered his head and kissed her as he pulled out of her and pushed back into her slowly. He had to be careful despite the potions she‘d taken, he didn’t want to hurt her and until he knew just how strong the potions' effects on her were, he couldn’t risk it, but is seemed Hermione had other ideas.

She lifted her legs to hook over his hips and he was able to move into her deeper than before. One of her hands had buried itself into his hair and he actually felt each tug on his hair with her new strength, he felt her other hand squeezing at his shoulder before it slipped down to the small of his back and she pulled him into her, squeezing her legs about his hips tightly and she didn’t stop until he complied with her wishes and increased his pace and the hardness of each thrust.

She moaned into his mouth and tore her mouth from him, moving her lips over his cheek, down his jaw and to his neck where she kissed, licked and nipped with her teeth. He groaned, the sound reverberating in his chest and sending tingles over her body.

Her breathing grew laboured, her moans breathless and her grip on him tightened to the point that it was starting to be uncomfortable. He’d seriously misjudged her potions usefulness. She may not have had the strength of a vampire, but it wasn’t far off and it was enough to make him aware of her extremely tight hold.

He listened to her heart pounding and her breathing coming out in pants, her skin was covered in that lovely flush he was beginning to love and sweat had started to slick at her skin. He felt her walls beginning to flutter around him, squeezing him tightly every time he pulled back, as if trying to keep him inside of her.

When he heard that high pitched whine escape her, he hissed as she suddenly clamped down around him, holding him in place as her orgasm rocked through her. He gave her a moment to recover before he continued with his thrusts and quickly bringing her to a second orgasm.

He could’ve easily held back his own release and gone for longer but Hermione didn’t have the stamina his vampire nature allowed him. He didn’t tire but she did. He didn’t want to exhaust her and so he didn’t bother trying to hold back his release when her second orgasm washed over her. His hands clenched into fists tightly and he gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t accidentally bite her, a groan left his lips and he held himself above Hermione as she flopped into the mattress below him, dragging him down with her.

With her arms and legs still wrapped around him, she pressed her slightly sweaty forehead to Alec’s shoulder as she worked to get her breathing back to normal. Feeling tired, she unwrapped herself from him and he pulled out of her and shifted to lie beside her. 

“You could’ve gone longer, couldn’t you?” She spoke, turning her head to look at him.

His smirk was her answer. “Yes, probably a few more hours,” he admitted.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered with wide eyes and his smirk widened. “You’ll have to give me a minute,” she breathed out, still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

He chuckled as he shifted so that he was leaning on his side and propped up by his elbow and his head resting against his hand. He pulled the blanket over Hermione to protect her from the chill in the room now that the fire had all but died out. His hand slipped under the covers to trace patterns on her stomach and flutter over her scar.

His eyes remained on her face, seeing that the blush on her cheeks was fading and her eyes would flutter softly as she blinked. She had a soft smile on her face and she turned on her side to face him, her own hand coming up to trail over his chest and she pressed a kiss over his on-beating heart.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him, keeping her pressed against him.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” He asked her softly.

“I don’t think so,” she shrugged.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, lifting her chin with his hand so she had to look at him. “Truly beautiful,” he muttered, his eyes sweeping her face as if he were committing it to memory.

“Coming from you, that truly is a compliment,” she replied, feeling a smile pull at her face.

“I look the way I do due to my vampire nature, you are beautiful without the aid of such a thing. And one day, should you become one of us, there’s not a single doubt in my mind you would have both humans and vampires kneeling before you. You will be the most beautiful being in existence.”

“You’re biased,” she replied.

“I am, but it does not mean I am not right. You are an incredible witch, so strong, so intelligent, so kind and caring, so beautiful, inside and out, no one compares to you.” She felt her cheeks heating up as he pushed her curls away from her face. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you make me so happy, _alive_.”

Tears were welling in her eyes and she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, feeling him wrapping his arms around her and he laid down on his back and pulled her on top of him with their hands wandering and exploring. Hermione made a whining noise when he pulled back from her and he chuckled.

“Teddy’s about to wake for his bottle,” he explained, “I’ll be right back.”

He lifted her off him and he was gone from beside her before she could blink. She sighed and snuggled herself into the blanket and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. Alec stepped out of the nursery with Teddy in his arms as he fed him his bottle, and she sat up and her eyes locked on him. He was wearing nothing but his trousers, giving her a great view of his torso.

He chuckled at her but otherwise kept his attention on Teddy. When he had finished his bottle and Alec had burped him, Hermione blinked when he was suddenly gone from the room and she couldn’t hear him. But before she could get out of bed to look for him, he walked through the door and into her room, dressed in his robes, trousers and shoes.

She frowned at him and he walked over to the bed.

“I’ve taken Teddy to Lord Marcus, he is going to watch over him for a short while,” he explained.

“Why?” She questioned.

“There is something I wish to show you,” he answered, holding out his shirt for her.

She gave him an amused look but took his shirt from him and slipped it on, standing from the bed and it buried her, falling down to her mid-thigh. He gave her a look of appreciation, his eyes lighting up at the sight she made wearing his shirt. She made to grab some underwear and trousers, but he scooped her up into his arms and suddenly everything went blurry and she felt the cold air on her skin until she found herself outside and looking up at the sky.

She got her bearings and then looked around, seeing the stone flooring beneath them and the outline of the other buildings in Volterra.

“We’re still on the grounds of the castle,” Alec spoke, seeing her confused look.

He walked over to a large blanket that had been laid on the ground and set her down on her feet. He sat on the ground and then pulled her to sit in front of him, reclining back into his chest and he wrapped his robes around her, protecting her from the cold air.

“Why are we here?”

“Look up,” he replied.

She did so and she felt her breath leave her as the sky slowly began to change colours, the shades of yellow and orange working with the clouds beautifully as the sun made its first appearance of the day.

“You once said you didn’t believe you would survive to see another sunset or sunrise, I wanted to show you that you will see every sunset and sunrise, and I will make sure of it.”

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, snuggling into him further.

“Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you,” he spoke reverently.

She looked at him over her shoulder before turning in his hold to press a kiss to his lips, but he wouldn’t let her pull back from him until she had to breathe.

“Has your potion worn off yet?”

A smile pulled at her mouth and she shook her head. “No, we’ve got time,” she confirmed.

His smile was dazzling as he removed his robes –leaving him shirtless seeing as she was currently wearing his shirt- and then he hooked them over her shoulders to protect her from the cold. He then lifted her until she was straddling him and she followed him as he laid down on his back, not wanting her to be the one to have to lay on the stone beneath them.

Her mouth twitched when Alec’s hands shifted from her hips to rest on her arse beneath her shirt.

“You’re an arse guy, aren’t you?” She said amusedly.

He gave her arse a squeeze and she laughed. “I am,” he nodded.

She shook her head and then looked up at the sky once more, seeing the sun being higher in its positioning. She looked back down to him and her expression softened.

“I really do love you,” she said softly, her fingers trailing down his cheek.

“Just as I love you,” he replied, pulling her down to kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Thursday 6th August 1998**

“Hermione, it’s time to get up,” Alec spoke softly, but the teasing in his voice wasn’t hard to miss.

“Don’t want to,” she mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head tightly and burrowing under the covers.

“You’ve already missed breakfast and your lunch should be here in an hour, you need to get up and get ready. Didn’t you say you wanted to get some uninterrupted time in your lab today?”

“Not anymore, I’m tired,” she grumbled.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” she grouched. “Let me sleep,” she all but whined and a scowl pulled at her face when she heard him laughing at her and the mattress dipped beside her.

She had half a mind to hex him, after all, he was the reason she was so tired. She’d barely gotten any sleep over the last few days since Alec was sure to keep her up all night. When she fell asleep, he’d wake her up an hour later and her traitorous body would always succumb to his touch.

She’d been so tired that when walking around the castle she’d bump into doors and walls, she would trip on the uneven stone floor or even over her own feet. She’d kept herself away from her potions lab, not trusting herself to brew any potions for her own safety as well as everyone else’s in the castle.

Those that she passed in the corridors would give her nods of respect and looks of amusement, knowing exactly why she was so tired and grumpy. Although the corridor leading to her rooms had a permanent Silencing Charm to protect their privacy, it was easy to know the cause of her exhaustion. Whilst she was tired and grumpy, Alec was calm and quiet as usual, but now a smile always seemed to be pulling at his mouth and he all but skipped when he walked, much to the amusement of everyone but Hermione. The three Lords were the worst of the lot of them. Aro was pleased, Marcus amused and Caius would make _innocent_ remarks when she was nearby, suggesting that she really should get some rest. Alec had to escort her from the room to prevent her from hexing Caius, and his laughter as she was all but dragged from the room only infuriated her more. Some day she was going to get him back for it.

“If I let you sleep, you’ll miss the entire day,” Alec said.

“I wasn’t referring to now.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night,” he replied, and she didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking. She shifted under the covers so she could kick him and he laughed at her. “You can’t blame me for taking advantage of us being alone, Demetri will be back soon and your attention will be divided once more.”

She sighed at hearing his words and she slowly pulled the blanket back from her face, his angelic features being the first sight that greeted her.

“Alec, I do not love you more than I love Demetri, and I do not love him more than I love you. Sometimes you and I will have the opportunity to be together, like we have this week, and sometimes the roles will be reversed with Demetri. I know having to vie for my attention must be difficult for you, but I do my best to treat you both equally.”

“And it can’t be easy for you, having to constantly be the mediator between Demetri and I,” he commented, lifting his hand to push her hair out of her face.

“It’s not, it’s really not, but any relationship is going to require effort and hard work, our circumstances are only more difficult as there is three of us. But, we seem to be doing well given the small amount of time we’ve been together, and the longer we are together, I imagine the easier it will be for us. So when Demetri returns, he will likely want my attention to be on him, given that we’ve been without him for almost a week, and he will want the same opportunity at some point, too.”

“I know,” Alec nodded. “Which is why I’ll tend to Teddy when he gets back, so you can have some time together.”

“And it’s also why you’ve been disturbing my sleep,” she said knowingly.

“Partially,” he admitted. “But even if it weren’t, I’ve been waiting for you for over a thousand years and now you’re here and I know I can’t hurt you. I don’t have to worry; I can just be with you.”

She sighed and shuffled closer to him, looping her arm over his waist and he pulled her into him, wrapping her up in his arms.

“Well, as much as I love you, if you keep disturbing my sleep, I’m going to hex you so badly you’ll wish it was Jane using her ability on you, as it would be considerably less painful.”

He snorted at her. “Alright, I’ve witnessed how grumpy you are when you don’t get your sleep. I’ll try to keep my hands to myself.”

She rolled her eyes at his words, not that he _would_ keep his hands to himself but that he would _try_. The both of them knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“You really should get up.”

“Why?” She sighed, her eyes closed and she could feel herself dosing off.

“I received word that Jane and Felix will be here in no less than thirty minutes.” She sprung back from him and her eyes flew open, feeling her exhaustion take a back seat. “Relax, Demetri is fine and there were no injuries. Jane and Felix left a day before the others, they stayed behind to track the final vampire. Demetri should be here no later than tomorrow lunchtime.”

A look of relief crossed her face and she nodded before reluctantly climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom, more than aware of the fact that Alec’s gaze was locked on her arse, covered only by the shirt she had stolen from him.

She quickly washed and readied for the day and she emerged from the bathroom, Alec’s appreciative smile greeting her. She had dressed in a pale yellow sundress that had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The dress was cinched in at the waist and flowed out in pleats until it reached her mid-thigh. On her feet, she had a pair of white ballet pumps and she left her hair down, spilling over her shoulders and down her back, but she clipped it back and out of her face.

She summoned an Invigoration Draught and downed the entire vial, knowing she was going to need it to keep her from falling asleep. She left her rooms with Alec and she headed towards Marcus’ rooms in order to collect Teddy, and Alec made his way to the chambers in order to be present for the debriefing from Jane and Felix.

Hermione was slowly making her way through the corridors of the castle when she bumped into Felix, who had just arrived and was on his way to greet the Lords. A smile pulled at his face when he saw her approaching and he picked up his steps to meet her halfway.

“Hermione, you look lovely as always,” he greeted, giving her a bow.

“Demetri is not here, Felix,” she said amusedly. “As such, your intentions to wind him up with comments such as that are pointless.”

He shrugged and his smile remained on his face. “I may like to get under his skin, but that does not mean that my words to you are untrue.”

She rolled her eyes at him and she turned to look at the giggling child perched on her hip as he tugged on her hair. She winced and was able to get him to release his tight grip, but he just took a hold of another section of her hair.

“I never had the opportunity to thank you.”

“Thank me?” He questioned, looking confused.

“Yes, for protecting Teddy when I was unable to.”

His face softened and his eyes fell to the giggling child before returning to her face.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he said sincerely. “I have become rather fond of him. He’s a funny little being,” he said, his mouth twitching when Teddy tugged at her hair again and she winced and untangled her hair from his fingers once more.

Felix was quick to take Teddy from her when she handed him over, he sat the now five-month-old on his hip and Teddy’s hands immediately went to tugging at his Guard robes.

“You’re not the one that’s losing their hair to his grabby hands,” she replied and he snorted at her whilst she pushed her hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, I wanted to give you something,” she said.

He watched curiously as her wand appeared in her hand and she muttered under her breath. A few moments later, a box came whizzing around the corner and Hermione caught it before it slammed into the wall. She removed the lid and showed Felix the differently coloured, sized and shaped packages that sat inside the box.

“I’ve told you of my twin brothers, right?”

“Fred and George, pranksters that create their own products and sell them,” he confirmed.

She nodded. “Well, this is for you. They’ve asked that I test these for them before they can be signed off and sold to the public. I thought you might have more fun with this than I.”

A mischievous smile appeared on his face and it reminded Hermione so much of the twins that it was frightening.

“What do they do?”

“No idea, they never told me,” she shrugged, “So I’m going to need your feedback so I may record the data and later send it to the twins.” His smile grew wider and he happily took the box from her as she took Teddy from him. “Right, I don’t want to take up any more of your time, so I’ll let you be on your way to the Lords, and I suppose I’ll see you later.”

He nodded and took a step down the corridor before stopping and turning to face her.

“You seem different,” he observed.

She grumbled under her breath and he raised an eyebrow, not recognising the language.

“You’ll figure it out the moment you see Alec and Lord Caius.”

She knew she had gotten his interest with those words but he nodded and turned, walking down the corridor. Hermione headed in the opposite direction and towards her rooms, knowing that her lunch was to be delivered shortly. As she navigated the corridors she had long since memorised, she caught sight of Jane who looked to have come from the direction of the chambers, making her believe she had arrived before Felix and had already debriefed the Lords.

Jane gave Hermione a smile in greeting and Hermione smiled back.

“I trust everything went as planned,” Hermione spoke, falling into step with Jane.

“Of course,” Jane nodded. “It rarely doesn’t, and I know that you are worried about Demetri, I assure you he is fine. He is but a day behind us.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied.

“I see that things with you and my brother are going well,” she said knowingly, giving Hermione an amused smile.

Hermione refused to blush under the older-but-younger vampire’s gaze. “Yes, our relationship is as good as it could possibly be.”

“I know,” she smirked. “He was very unlike his usual self, I caught him smiling and Master Caius was far too amused with the situation.”

“Well, Lord Caius is incredibly lucky he still has his head attached to his neck,” she grumbled.

Jane didn’t look angry or as though she wanted to punish her, in fact, she looked as though she were trying to stop herself from laughing. She had long since grown use to Hermione’s threats towards the Lords, and none of the Lords themselves ever took offence, they just endeavoured to wind her up further, enjoying the way they could ruffle her feathers until she was forced to leave to her training room so she could release her anger.

“And yes I know he can hear me and I hope he’s listening.”

“He is,” Jane confirmed, sounding amused. “And I should inform you, he’s laughing at you.”

“I’m going to do so much worse than remove his bloody head from his neck,” Hermione said darkly. She shook her head and sighed, gaining control of her annoyance. “Would you like to join me for lunch, I wish to give you something?”

Jane looked curious and she nodded in agreement, following Hermione to her rooms. When they stepped inside, Jane’s eyes swept her surroundings despite the fact she’d been in the room before.

Hermione gestured to the couches and Jane took a seat, taking Teddy from Hermione as she passed him over, and Hermione turned and make her way over to her vanity, whilst the kittens bounded over to Jane to greet her, all of them coming out of their hiding places.

Once Hermione had found what she was looking for, she moved over to the couches, shooed the kittens away though Wheezer lingered a little longer, and she took a seat beside Jane. Jane’s red eyes fell down to Hermione’s hand as she held her closed fist out towards her expectantly. Jane lifted her hand towards Hermione’s and Hermione opened her hand, revealing a thin silver chain with a simple silver heart for a pendant.

Jane lifted the chain up to her eye line as it dangled from her finger, swinging back and forth gently and Teddy reached out to grip it, so Jane moved it further away from him and her eyes turned to Hermione.

“I want you to have it,” said Hermione. “It belonged to my mother, and I know she would’ve liked you if she had gotten the chance to meet you.”

Jane blinked slowly, a slight frown pulling at her face in her confusion.

“I owe you a great deal, Jane. Not only have you been kind to me since my moving to Volterra and being made a member of the Coven, even if it was against my will,” she grumbled and Jane’s lip twitched at her tone. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me. I can only imagine how close you and Alec were before my arrival and if I’m being honest with you, I expected you to be a little hostile towards me, not only because I’m human, but because your brother now spends less time with you.”

“That is a blessing in disguise,” Jane responded, pulling a snort from Hermione.

“Well, regardless, you’ve still been kind to me and you protected Teddy when I couldn’t, and I have no way to thank you for that.”

“Well, I know how much Alec cares for him, I know that he sees Teddy as if he were his own son and in that case, it makes me his...”

“Aunt,” Hermione finished with a smile. “I suppose it does. And it makes you my sister.” Jane looked surprised by her words. “Alec and I will be together for as long as possible and I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’ll someday be changed into a vampire. I know neither Alec nor Demetri would let me go and to be honest, I don’t particularly want to be without them and I don’t want them to be left without me. I don’t know of their characters before meeting me, but I know I’ve changed them, Felix and Lord Marcus speak of it all the time, and I don’t want them to return to who they once were.”

“They’re both different and for the better,” Jane commented. “Particularly Alec; I have not seen him so happy, in both life and death. And even if you did not want to become one of us, I wouldn’t allow Alec to suffer because of you; I’d change you myself and against your will.”

“I’m not sure how I should respond to that,” Hermione said honestly, before shaking her head. “Anyway, as I was saying, due to my relationship with Alec, it makes you my sister.”

“I’ve never had a sister before,” Jane said quietly.

“Well, now you do, an older-but-younger sister. And I want you to have this necklace so that you remember that. I don’t want you to feel alone. I know I’m one of the very few people that don’t fear you, and whilst I’m sure you like knowing that you are feared and respected by the Coven and Guard, I want you to know that I don’t respect you for the fear you instil in people. I respect you because you’re strong and smart, I respect you for the kindness that I know you have inside of you but you keep hidden. I respect you for the love that you have for your brother, for your loyalty to the Coven and for protecting Teddy. You are everything that I could wish to have in a sister.”

The look on Jane’s face gave the impression that if it were possible, she’d be crying. Jane held the necklace out to Hermione and she took it with a sad look on her face, feeling rejected, but Jane merely shifted in her seat and turned her back to Hermione. The sadness was pushed away and a smile crept onto Hermione’s face and she moved closer to Jane and fastened the necklace in place. Jane turned back around and her free hand came up to the necklace, holding the pendant in her hand gently.

“Thank you,” Jane said quietly, almost inhumanly quiet that she almost hadn’t heard. “I have never been given such a gift.”

“I have seen the jewels you have been gifted by the Lords,” Hermione responded, her head tipping to the side.

“I have, but those were not gifts, they were rewards. You have given me something that is precious to you.”

“Yes, I have,” Hermione agreed. “But not as a reward, rather as appreciation and acceptance of you being my sister. And I would also like to give you something else.”

Jane watched as Hermione stood from the couch and disappeared into Teddy’s nursery, returning with a wriggling kitten in her hands. She placed the kitten on the couch and took Teddy from Jane, moving to sit on the couch opposite. Hermione watched in amusement at the way Wheezer clumsily climbed into Jane’s lap and butted his head against her stomach, seeking affection. Jane looked to Hermione confused.

“Every witch needs a familiar and Wheezer seems to be yours. So, what do you say, _Witch Twin_ , do you have space for a mischievous kitten in your rooms?”

“If my gift worked on you, I’d be using it right now,” Jane replied but Hermione wasn’t blind to the twitch of her lip, nor was she deaf to the way amusement laced her tone.

“If I wanted to feel such pain, I could easily give myself a paper cut,” she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Jane snorted and the knock at the door drew their attention. Hermione stood with Teddy perched on her hip as she moved to the door. When she opened it, Selena the receptionist was stood on the other side with a tray in her hand. The moment she saw Jane perched on the couch, she started shaking.

“Thank you, Selena, I can take it from here,” Hermione said calmly, taking the tray from the frightened receptionist and shutting the door over with her foot, and Selena’s breath of relief could be heard.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way back over to the couch, she placed the tray down on the table and made for Teddy’s nursery until Jane stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

“Teddy is due his bottle, I’m going to prepare it and feed him,” Hermione answered.

“And your lunch?”

“It will still be here after I’ve finished tending to Teddy. He comes first.”

Hermione continued on her journey to Teddy’s nursery and before she could step through the door, Jane stood before her and Hermione blinked in surprise.

“I can tend to Teddy whilst you take lunch.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I have seen Alec prepare his bottle plenty enough times to know how to do it myself.”

“Alright then,” she replied, handing Teddy over to Jane, and whilst Jane disappeared into the nursery, Hermione returned to the couch and ate her lunch, listening to Jane’s soft voice talking to Teddy as she fed him his bottle.

~000~000~000~

Hermione was walking through the corridors and making her way towards her potions lab. It was early evening and she had left Teddy with Jane in her library. Jane had offered to watch Teddy so she could spend some time working on her Masters, and Hermione had accepted gratefully.

The corridors were fairly quiet given that it was barely five o’clock in the evening, but as she rounded the corner, she caught sight of a familiar figure.

“Demetri?” She questioned in surprise; she wasn’t expecting him to return until tomorrow.

His dazzling smile made her feel dizzy even from the distance of almost twenty feet away. He quickly made his way to her and she jumped into his arms, he caught her easily and pressed his nose against her neck, breathing in her comforting scent.

“They said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow,” she said, her voice muffled due to the fact her face was pressed into his clothing and she breathed in his scent, having missed it.

“It didn’t take as long to track the final vampire as I thought it would and once we were sure everything was taken care of, we came straight back. I’ve yet to debrief the Lords, I’ve only just arrived.”

“I was so worried.”

He chuckled. “There was nothing for you to worry about.”

“Whenever you’re not in my line of sight I’m going to worry, impenetrable skin, inhuman speed and strength and enhanced senses or not.”

He breathed her in deeply and she sighed when he pressed a kiss against her neck before he pulled back with a slight frown on his face.

“What is it?” She questioned.

“You smell different,” he answered, his eyes sweeping her from head to toe, and whilst she noticed the appreciative look in his eyes at her choice of clothing that day, she also noticed the confusion. “You smell like Alec.”

“I imagine I always smell like him, just as I do you.”

“No, this is different; you don’t just smell like him, it’s more than that,” his brow furrowed deeper.

Hermione stepped back from him and her wand appeared in her hand as she cast a Silencing Charm around them, which only confused him more.

“It’s best this comes from me rather than a member of the Coven, or even one of the Lords.” He raised an eyebrow. “Alec and I, well, we’re together.”

“I’m aware,” he tipped his head.

“No, Demetri, we’re _together_.” He looked confused and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. “Demetri, we’ve had sex.”

He was silent and stood rooted to the spot until she found herself being backed up until her back gently pressed against the wall and he took her upper arms in his hands as his eyes searched her for injuries.

“I’m going to kill him, he could’ve hurt you, he could’ve _killed_ you,” he muttered, but the anger in his voice wasn’t hidden.

“He didn’t hurt me, there’s not a mark on me that I didn’t already have,” she said softly.

She could hear buzzing, meaning he was talking so quickly she couldn’t understand him. She lifted her hands to his face and stood up on her tiptoes, bringing them closer together in height and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Demetri, I am perfectly fine, well, aside from the fact I’m exhausted,” she chuckled. “I have magical potions on my side. I took them before anything happened between Alec and I. My potions improve my endurance and my strength, meaning that I was protected. Well, my body was, my sleep on the other hand,” she shook her head amused.

He didn’t look convinced so she pulled back from him and with her wand, she summoned her potions from her lab, taking a sip from each and then she banished them back to her lab. She launched herself at Demetri, wrapping her arms around him tightly, so tightly that he actually winced against the pain. He drew back from her and stared at her with wide eyes and she gave him a soft smile.

“As I said, he didn’t hurt me. We still had to be a little careful seeing as you’re still stronger than me, but everything is and will be fine. Demetri, we _can_ be together.”

“I’m still going to kill him,” he muttered before he ducked down and pulled her into him, pressing his mouth against hers. Only when she was breathless did she pull back from him. “I have to meet with the Lords,” he spoke and she nodded in understanding. “Meet me in your rooms in thirty minutes. Where is Teddy?”

“With Jane in my library,” she answered.

“I’ll collect him on my way back. And be ready to take a trip.” He pressed another kiss to her mouth and then turned and walked away down the corridor.

“Why, where are we going?” She called after him.

“Just be ready, _glykó sýntrofo._ ”

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms before a smile pulled at her face, feeling curious and excited at what exactly it was Demetri had planned. Rather than walking to her rooms, she turned on the spot and apparated. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 10

**Thursday 6th August 1998**

When Hermione landed in her rooms, she wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Demetri had told her to be ready to take a trip, so she assumed that meant grab a jacket and run a brush through her hair, which she did, but she still had twenty-seven minutes left to wait. Wanting to kill some time, she brushed her teeth before moving around the bathroom, picking up a discarded towel, one of Alec’s shirts and a pair of her jeans before putting them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

She then made her way out of the bathroom and proceeded to tidy the room, sending the few books that littered the bedside table back to her library, banishing empty potion vials back to her potions lab and putting the old blanket back into the kitten’s bed, seeing as they’d dragged it out and across the floor when playing. Once finished and having nothing left to tidy, she made her way to her vanity and sat on the stool, spending some time reorganising the contents sat on the surface.

And before she could start pacing or cleaning Teddy’s nursery –which really didn’t need cleaning- Demetri arrived with Teddy perched on his hip and tugging at his Guard robes as he giggled to himself. A smile lit his face when he saw her and his eyes scanned the room.

“Where is your bag?” He asked her.

“Bag?” She questioned in confusion.

“I did say to ready for a trip,” he said amusedly.

“I assumed that meant find a jacket for later,” she frowned.

He shook his head at her. “No, I wish to show you something, we’ll be leaving the castle grounds.”

A smile lit her face, _finally_ , she would have a chance to see some of Volterra; she hadn’t left the castle grounds since her arrival, only to visit England. She’d barely seen outside of the castle walls.

“Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise, I have a few things I need to collect and when I get back, we’ll be going. Alec will be watching Teddy for the time being. You’ll need to pack an overnight bag.” Her smile fell a little. “I know you don’t wish to leave Teddy, but you and I both know he’ll be perfectly safe here,” he said softly.

“I...I’ve never left him before,” she said quietly, worry and fear creeping into her voice.

Demetri stepped closer to her and held her gaze.

“Teddy will be perfectly safe. Alec, Lord Marcus, Jane and Felix have all agreed to watch over him. They know what he needs and they know how to keep him safe, healthy and entertained. I have cleared our leaving the castle with the Lords, and they have been very generous. You know they do not wish for you to leave the castle in order to keep you within the safety of its walls. It took some convincing but they have agreed to a short leave of absence.”

Hermione bit her lip, knowing it was likely they wouldn’t get a chance such as this again for a long time. Despite her fears and worries of leaving Teddy, she knew he would be well taken care of. Both Alec and Marcus were more than accustomed to caring for him, and both Jane and Felix had protected him when she hadn’t been able to. Despite her not being with him, he would be safe.

“Okay,” she agreed and a relieved smile crossed his face.

“I’ll be back momentarily,” he spoke, bending down to give her a chaste kiss and handing Teddy over to her.

Hermione placed Teddy on the bed, surrounded him with magic and a few protective spells to stop him from falling and she summoned an overnight bag. She wasn’t sure what Demetri had planned but she knew she would be gone from the castle for the night, so she made sure to pack her toothbrush and some toothpaste, as well as her hairbrush. She wasn’t sure if where they were going would have a shower or bath, but she packed her wash products anyway. Being unsure of how the weather would be the following day, Hermione made sure to pack a summer dress, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her converse and some pyjamas. Just as she was double-checking she hadn’t missed anything, Alec entered the room.

“He will be fine, Hermione,” he said knowingly, seeing the way she was looking at Teddy who was occupying himself by playing with his hands and feet and laughing to himself.

“I know, but this will be the first time I’ve left him,” she replied, leaning back into Alec when he perched himself on the edge of the bed behind her.

“Lord Marcus and I know what we are doing and Jane and Felix will keep him safe.”

“I know,” she sighed, taking comfort in his presence. “Do you know where Demetri is taking me?”

“No, he did not tell the Lords either, but I am sure Lord Aro is aware of his plans. You will be back before you know it. Whilst I admit I am jealous the he will be getting some time alone with you, I know it is only fair as I have had you to myself lately. I wish for you to enjoy yourself. Don’t be worrying about Teddy or me, we will both be safely tucked away within these rooms.”

“I’ll try to, but even knowing how safe the castle is, even knowing that my wards will protect you from anyone that wishes you or Teddy harm, you won’t be in my line of sight and that’s when I worry.”

He chuckled at her before placing a kiss to her cheek, and they both turned towards the door when Demetri stepped into the room, carrying only a black backpack.

“All set?”

“Yes, I’ll just use the bathroom and we can go,” she answered, standing up and going into the bathroom.

When she returned, Demetri was speaking to Teddy as he bounced him on his lap and the little wizard giggled and laughed happily. Hearing her footsteps, he stood and handed Teddy over to Alec, buzzing sounds reaching her ears meaning she was unable to understand their conversation. Before Hermione even had the chance to say her goodbyes to Teddy and Alec, she found her breath leaving her and her surroundings blurred until she felt the evening sun warming her skin and she was placed back on her feet, feeling dizzy.

“I really hate that,” she muttered, keeping her eyes closed until the dizzy spell passed.

Opening her eyes, she realised she was stood in a courtyard she hadn’t seen before and before her was a car. She had no idea what it was but she did recognise the badge, identifying it as a Porsche. If you asked Hermione, she thought that it looked strange and small, as though it would be far too cramped inside. Knowing Demetri and how much he loved driving at high speeds, she knew the car in front of her was likely a model of sports car, and whilst it was strange, she couldn’t deny that it was well looked after. The silver paint shined in the sunshine, the windows gleamed and there was not a single speck of dirt or dust.

Demetri moved to the back of the car and placed the backpack and her bag into the boot before returning to her, taking her hand in his and leading her over to the car. He opened the door for her and helped her into her seat before closing the door and quickly making his way around the car and getting himself comfortable in the driver’s side.

“I take it this is yours,” she mused as she made sure her seatbelt was securely fastened. 

“One of them,” he nodded.

“ _One_ of them? Just how many cars do you have?” She asked surprised.

“Five,” he answered

“Why do you possibly need five cars?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t need them when I purchased them, I _wanted_ them,” he shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

Hermione turned to look out the window as he started the ignition and made his way out of the courtyard, and in barely no time at all, they had left Volterra altogether and Hermione watched as they passed fields upon fields and trees upon trees, the roads quiet and the only sounds heard being that of the car engine and the birds hidden in the trees.

“Where are we going?”

“I want to show you something.”

“And that would be?”

“It’s a surprise.” She scowled at him and he chuckled. “We’ll be there in an hour.”

Hearing that, Hermione shuffled in her seat and made herself more comfortable for the long drive.

~000~000~000~

With Alec keeping her up the last few nights and the Invigoration Draught having worn off hours ago, Hermione had fallen asleep during the journey and she didn’t wake until they arrived at their destination with Demetri gently coaxing her from sleep when it appeared she didn’t wish to wake.

He helped her out of the car and with both her bag and his own in his hand, he took her hand in his free one and led her down a cobbled pathway until the small residence came into view and Hermione felt a gasp leave her lips.

It was a cottage. It was small and looked to only have one floor to the building. Vines and ivy had grown over the stone bricks and a small chimney sat on the roof. There weren’t many windows leading to the assumption the cottage would only have a small number of rooms, likely the essentials of a kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom. Behind the little cottage, Hermione spotted a small lake with a worn-down pier and a small rowboat tied securely to one of the posts.

She turned her head to see Demetri smiling and looking pleased with her reaction and without speaking, he led the way, dropping her hand to remove a key from his robes and opening the door for her, stepping back to let her enter first.

Hermione stepped into the cottage, seeing the kitchen and living room to be open planned. The cottage didn’t have much colour, in fact, everything seemed natural and rustic with colours of brown and cream. The living room consisted of only a brown leather couch, a dark wooden coffee table and a large TV which sat on the wall with a small wood burner beneath it. The kitchen had dark countertops with lighter cupboard doors and drawers. A white fridge-freezer sat in the corner with the white oven positioned in the centre of the countertops. In the centre of the kitchen sat a small dark wooden table with two matching chairs.

She turned to Demetri, seeing him watching her carefully.

“Where are we?”

“San Miniato,” he answered. “This is my cottage.”

That surprised her; Demetri had never once mentioned the cottage before, or even owning any property but then again, she’d imagine he’d want some privacy in his life giving that nothing was secret at the castle. The cottage would allow him to have some privacy and time to himself without others being around.

She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the fridge-freezer and oven, knowing that he would have no need for them.

“I bought the cottage three years ago, the appliances and furniture came with the cottage. I saw no point in removing them and thankfully, I didn’t. I assume you haven’t yet had dinner.” She nodded. “I’ll show you the rest of the cottage and we’ll get you fed.”

He took her hand and led her down a small corridor, showing her the room on the right which was the bathroom. It was small but perfectly sized for the cottage. It had the usual sink with a mirrored cabinet above it, a toilet and a shower cubical in the corner of the room. He pulled her further down the corridor and to the door at the end, which was the bedroom.

It was a decent size and minimalistic. It had the same rustic feel to it with a wooden queen-sized bed in the centre of the room with the headboard against the back wall and the window above it. A bedside table sat on either side of the bed with a lamp sat on the surface, and there was only one chest of drawers in the room and it was pressed against the left wall.

Demetri placed her bag on the bed as she walked around it, her hands trailing the soft fabric of the thick duvet that would keep her warm at night and she knew she was going to need it.

When she noticed that Demetri was no longer in the room, she left and headed down the corridor towards the kitchen and living room. He wasn’t there either but she noticed the backpack sat on the table and it looked empty. She made her way to the fridge and opened the door, seeing that several food items and beverages littered the shelves, confirming her suspicions that he had brought food with him, and looking at the amount present, she got the feeling Demetri planned on staying longer than a single night.

She closed the fridge and stepped out of the cottage into the warm evening sunshine and Demetri came into view, carrying a picnic basket. He didn’t look surprised to see her, he just took her by the hand and led her away from the cottage and closer to the lake, making sure to pick a spot that would be bathed by sunlight for as long as possible. He spread out a blanket and Hermione sat down, making sure that her dress was laid over her legs and that her modesty was protected.

She peered inside the picnic basket, seeing more food than she could possibly eat by herself but most of it could be placed in the fridge and eaten later. As she chose herself a finger sandwich to nibble on, they both looked out at the lake, appreciating the silence and the calmness of their surroundings.

“How long are we staying? There is far too much food in the fridge for only one night,” she finally asked.

“We will be staying until Monday night.”

She blinked in surprise, not expecting to be away from Volterra for so long. Bloody hell, how was she going to relax and enjoy herself with Teddy being so far away? She was willing to spend the night from him, but four days? How was she going to do that without worrying herself sick?

“I know that you had not expected to be away from Teddy for so long, and that is why I didn’t tell you until after we arrived. I knew you would protest and refuse to leave. He is perfectly safe and will be well taken care of. You deserve to have some time to yourself, away from the castle, away from your research and your lab. You have had a difficult few months and I wanted to give you the chance to relax and not have to worry about anything, including Teddy. I know you love him and he needs you, but you need some time away from him. As you said yourself, you haven’t left him since the night of the battle, he’s always in the same building as you and you always know where he is and who he is with. He needs time to form stronger attachments to others and he needs a chance to have some independence. If you don’t allow him that, then as he grows and ages, he will find it difficult to be separated from you and he will struggle with not knowing how to do things for himself,” he said softly, not wanting to upset her.

“You’re right, I probably would’ve put up a fight with leaving him for that long if I had known beforehand, and whilst I’m a little annoyed that you kept it from me until now, I do appreciate and understand that you had the best of intentions. I know it’s going to be hard but I’ll do my best not to worry and to enjoy the peace and quiet that we aren’t given at the castle.”

He looked relieved by her words and they fell into a comfortable silence as Hermione continued to pick at the food until she was no longer hungry. Demetri packed up the picnic basket and moved it aside and out of the way before they cuddled together on the blanket, Demetri on his back and Hermione’s head resting on his chest, she had an arm thrown over his waist and he had an arm wrapped around her, keeping her to him.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” said Demetri, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Hermione hummed tiredly, her eyes were closed and in her exhaustion and the warmth of the sun bathing her skin, she could feel herself on the verge of sleep. “Sorry, I’m tired, since discovering that my potions keep me safe, Alec has kept me up the last few nights and I’ve barely gotten any sleep,” she said tiredly.

“I’m curious,” he started, his tone of voice changing and she got the feeling they were about to go off topic.

“Yes?”

“How was Alec?”

“Excuse me?” Her voice rose slightly in surprise as she peeled open her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbow. She arched a questioning eyebrow as he turned his head towards her.

“I didn’t mean it like that, well, actually, I did. It’s just that... Alec has never been seen with a woman, so there was speculation,” he shrugged.

“Well, I’ll have you know Alec knew exactly what he was doing and he wore me out doing so.” Both of his eyebrows rose high and nearly disappeared into his hair. She erupted into laughter at his expression. “He’s told me there were two vampires and he was only with them both a couple of times. When I asked him why, he said that it hadn’t felt right and he didn’t know why until he met me. His last sexual partner was three centuries ago.” Hermione knew he was surprised as he had no reply, he was speechless. “And this brings me to something I wanted to ask you.”

He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts and shaking off his shock at discovering that Alec was more experienced than anyone had thought him to be.

“And that is?”

“I need to know if you’ve ever been with a member of the Coven.” A look of understanding crossed his face. “If you have, I’ll never be able to look them in the eye again and I’ll never be able to stop comparing myself to them.”

“No one is comparable to you,” he said sincerely, raising his hand to push a fallen curl back from her face and she leaned into his cold touch. “No one will ever compare to you, vampire or human. And no, I have never been with a member of the Coven.”

A look of relief crossed her face and he felt the way her body relaxed against his.

“Not even Heidi?” She nibbled her lip worriedly. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

“Not even Heidi,” he promised, “I’ll admit, there was a possibility of it happening between us but then I met you and it never once crossed my mind again. Heidi is a very jealous woman and she doesn’t like that I’m no longer interested in her, her gift of beauty or not. It no longer appeals to me as your beauty outshines hers, and should you become one of us, I have no doubt you’ll be the most beautiful being in existence.”

“You and I both know I have come to terms with the fact that I will someday be one of you and as for your comment, you’re biased,” she replied.

“Maybe, but I meant every word of it.”

“Alec said something similar.”

“Then you know it’s true,” he smiled. “He’s a pain in the arse but he’s rarely wrong.”

She chuckled at him, shaking her head lightly. “Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to me about something? I feel we’ve gone severely off topic.”

Hermione felt the change in his body, the way he tensed slightly and when she looked into his ruby eyes, it wasn’t quite worry she was seeing, more caution, and he seemed to be thinking of his next words very carefully.

“What are your thoughts on marriage?”

She felt both her eyebrows rise high and she looked away from him towards the lake, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in thought.

“I am not opposed to it,” she finally spoke after a pause of silence and she felt the tension drain from him, relief crossing his face and a joyous smile tugging at his mouth. “I assume you are asking for both you and Alec?”

He nodded in confirmation. “We have spoken and both of us wish to marry you, to make you our wife.”

“Oh really? And when do you wish for this to happen?” She asked, partially amused and partially curious.

“Whenever you wish. We have all the time in the world together, but we both wish to do so whilst you are human. Some vampire mates have several weddings over their lives together and whilst we could do that, we wish for you to experience it as a human. We wish for you to experience as much as you can before it is time for your changing.”

“And say I wanted to get married in ten year’s time?” She asked.

“Then we will happily wait,” he said honestly.

“What if I wanted to wait until after I’ve gone through the transformation?”

“Then we will do so.”

“And if I wanted to wed in two week’s time?”

A dazzling smile lit his features and she had to shake her head to clear her mind of the haze that swept over her.

“You’d have two very happy vampires on your hands. But I warn you, the Lords are going to want to make a spectacle, they’ll want a ball.”

“Then I suppose we give them as little notice as possible.”

He laughed at her. “That’s not going to deter them; you forget, they do not sleep, they will spend their nights and time away from their duties planning a ball in our honour.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I feel we’ll have to compromise, I will handle the wedding and I’ll allow the Lords to plan the reception.”

“That may work,” he nodded in agreement. “Does that mean you wish to go through with this?”

“I feel I must remind you that this is all hypothetical, as you have not officially asked me anything.”

His mouth twitched and he shifted until he was lying on his side and propped up by his elbow, facing her.

“ _Glykó sýntrofo,_ will you do me the honour of being my wife, my mate and my Sorceress?” He mumbled softly, his eyes locked on hers and refusing to look away.

She felt her mouth twitch, her stomach fluttered and her chest pooled with warmth.

“Should you be doing this without Alec?” She checked.

“Alec will wish to ask you himself, we are both in agreement and he will not be upset.”

“In that case, yes, Demetri, I will marry you and be everything that you need me to be.”

A breathtaking smile lit his face and he closed the distance between, pressing a kiss to her mouth but she pulled away from him too quickly for his liking.

“I meant it, you know?” He tilted his head in confusion. “I wish to marry in two week’s time.”

His smile returned and he lifted his hand to push her curls away from her face and she leaned into his touch.

“Might I ask why?” He said curiously.

“I see no point in waiting,” she replied. “We may have all the time in the world but my family doesn’t and I know they will never forgive me if I don’t allow them to witness the wedding. I love both you and Alec and I know you are what I want in life, there is no reason to drag out the engagement, and I can have the wedding planned in as little as a week’s time. Weddings are very stressful, I watched my mother and her best friend plan a wedding for nearly two years and I swear, my mother lost weight and her hair started falling out, and she wasn’t even the bride. I don’t wish to experience that, and as awful as it might sound, I just want to get it over with.” He nodded in understanding and not taking offence. “Right now, my life is calm and safe but I get the feeling this is the calm before the storm and something’s going to happen. My instincts are never wrong. I wish to be married well before anything may happen.”

“With a little help from Jane, we can plan the ceremony between us and I will owl Kingsley and he’ll handle the binding and marriage vows. We’ll have to have a magical wedding, and this may actually be helpful with our plans to reintegrate vampires into the Wizarding World. Once people discover that I am married and to vampires no less, it may help to persuade them to our way of thinking. Two weeks means that it’ll still be summer and we can have the ceremony in the gardens, and I can owl Harry and the Weasleys and it gives them plenty of time to make travel and accommodation arrangements.”

“Lord Aro won’t be pleased with outsiders being in the castle,” he commented, an amused smirk playing at his face.

“It’s _my_ wedding, not his. If he wants to have a ball, he’ll allow my guests into the castle.”

He chuckled at her, shaking his head and watching the way her brow furrowed in concentration.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m mentally and roughly planning a wedding ceremony,” she replied.

He smiled and leaned closer to her, burying his nose against her neck and breathing in her scent. He felt her shiver as he ran the cold tip of his nose up her throat and he placed a light, soft kiss against her skin, she sighed in response.

“Stop distracting me, I’m planning a wedding,” she muttered.

He chuckled at her, the sound moving through her entire body, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps erupted on her arms.

“I think that can wait for a little while, I have other things in mind.”

She bit her lip and her hand clenched around the fabric covering his arm as he nibbled at her neck.

“Care to enlighten me?”

His chuckle was sinful.

“Most certainly,” he muttered, a slight growl wrapping around his words and her breath hitched when he carefully dragged his teeth along her jaw. “Did you bring your potions?”

“I may have,” she admitted.

He pulled back from her, his red eyes slowly darkening and his gaze predatory and heated.

Somehow she got the feeling Demetri wouldn’t be so gentle with her and she honestly didn’t care.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 9

**Thursday 6th August 1998**

“I hate it when you do that,” Hermione scowled up at him after shaking her head to rid of the dizziness that washed over her.

He smiled at her innocently, shifting until he was cradled between her thighs and he hovered above her.

“Why do you vampires insist on doing that? I can walk perfectly fine, you know?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “But I could get us here faster than you can blink.”

“But it makes me feel dizzy,” she pouted at him, shifting beneath him on the soft mattress of the bed.

She had thought he was going to kiss her again but instead he’d scooped her up in his arms and brought them inside, lowering her to the centre of the large bed before she’d even been able to blink.

“Should I apologise?” He smirked at her.

“Yes, actually, you should,” she said, jutting her chin up slightly and crossing her arms over her chest in-between their bodies. An amused look crossed his face. “I’m waiting,” she said, locking her gaze with his.

A smile pulled at his mouth and he lowered his head to place a chaste kiss to her mouth, down her cheek, over her jaw and against her throat, nuzzling at her skin as he breathed in her scent. His mouth twitched when he heard her breath hitch.

“I’m very sorry,” he muttered, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke, and nibbling at her skin very carefully.

“I’m not sure I believe you,” she replied, her voice a little more breathless than usual.

“No?”

“No.”

“I am very sorry,” he muttered, moving his mouth to place a kiss over her throat and neck with each word he spoke. “Better?”

“No,” she breathed out.

He pulled back to look at her, a smile pulling at his face when he saw her eyes closed, her teeth biting into her lip and her hands were balled into tight fists.

“I must have really upset you,” he mused.

“You did, and you’ve got a lot of grovelling to do.”

“So I do,” he murmured.

He shifted above her slightly until his hand came to rest on one of her thighs, his fingers gently brushing against her hot skin as he tapped out a rhythm. He felt her shudder beneath him and her arms unfolded and moved to rest against the bed, her fingers twisting in the bedding. He traced his fingers up and over her soft skin, going as far as her calf and stopping where her skirt fell against her skin, dipping inward to her inner thigh and then retreating. When she opened her eyes they locked on to his, seeing him watching her with a slightly tilted head and a twitching mouth.

“If you have any plans of drawing this out and teasing me for most of the night, I can assure you, you won’t like my response.”

His mouth tugged at the corners. “Oh, and what would you do if those were my exact intentions?”

“I can be a tease, too,” she told him. He arched an eyebrow. “How would you like it if I were to parade around naked for the entirety of us being here...”

“I wouldn’t mind it at all,” he murmured, his red eyes darkening.

“And if I were to forbid you from touching me?”

“I’m sure I could convince you otherwise.”

“And if I were to _lose_ my potions? We’re too far away for me to summon more.”

“I can run to the castle and retrieve them,” he smirked smugly.

“My lab’s warded, only _I_ can get in. And if I warded one of the rooms I was in, you wouldn’t be able to get to me either.”

“Did you just outsmart a one thousand-year-old vampire?” He asked amused.

“Brightest Sorceress of my Age,” she pointed to herself with her index finger and he snorted at her.

“So to clarify, no teasing?”

“No teasing, at least not tonight. I’m already tired from a lack of sleep and I know you’re going to wear me out.” He smirked arrogantly. “I just hope you’ll let me sleep.”

“Of course, I need you well-rested.”

“Thank Merlin,” she sighed in relief. “Alright then, get on with apologising to me.”

“You’re very bossy,” he told her, amused.

“You’re not the first person to tell me that, so, get a move on before I actually _do_ fall asleep.”

“Very well, but you better make sure you’ve got your potions in your system, I’m not like Alec,” he smirked.

“Meaning?” She arched a questioning eyebrow.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

She eyed him carefully before she nodded and sat up and he moved away from her as she climbed off the bed and made her way over to her beaded bag, were fished out her potions, took the required dosage of each one and then sat them on the chest of drawers for easy access. She squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly behind her, his chest pressed against her back, his face buried in her neck and his arms wrapped around her with his hands smoothing over her clothed stomach. Her breath hitched when he pulled her against him and one hand smoothed down her body and gripped at her hip before travelling down to her thigh and back up.

“No more teasing?” He murmured against her skin.

“No more teasing,” she breathed out.

She let out a huff of surprise when she was turned around to face him, back upped until her back hit the wall behind her and she was lifted off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist and her back pressed against the wall as he closed the distance between them.

He placed teasing kisses to her skin as his hands ran the length of her thighs before one dipped down and slipped underneath her dress, sliding his fingers over her centre. Even with her knickers being between then she could feel the cold of his skin and her breath hitched and her hips jolted forward. He chuckled at her so with one hand she gripped at his shoulder and the other she deliberately wound it into his hair and tugged hard enough that he definitely felt it, pulling a rumbled growl from his chest as he nuzzled at her throat.

“No teasing,” she warned him.

He pulled his head back to look at her, getting caught in her gaze as he continued to tease her by grazing her centre over the fabric of her knickers.

“Not even a little?” He pouted slightly.

“No, not tonight.”

“So another time?”

“Another time,” she promised. “But don’t expect for there not to be any retaliation because I guarantee there will be.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he smirked before he ducked his head and kissed her, being mindful to keep his venomous fangs away from her.

She pulled back from him and her head fell back against the wall as a gasp fell from her lips, when without warning, he tore her underwear and allowed the shredded fabric to fall to the ground and his cold fingers were suddenly on her. His eyes were glued to her face, watching her reaction and listening to her breathing and increased heartbeat as his ran his fingers through her folds, gathered the wetness of her arousal and he plunged two fingers into her entrance.

A surprised moan fell from her lips as her mouth parted and unconsciously her hips started to rock against the movement of his hand, a keening sound coming from her when he found her nub with his thumb and he put pressure on it.

He didn’t think he’d heard a more interesting sound. Her little whine ringing in his ears, the smell of her arousal intoxicating and filling the air, the sight of her at the height of pleasure and relaxed without any worries, the feel of her body wrapped around him and pressed against him. It was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again.

Her breathing sped up, her sounds of pleasure growing more frequent, her grip on his hair and shoulder tightening so much is was almost difficult to remember that she was still human. He made sure to grit his teeth together and clamp his mouth shut so he didn’t bite her, the urge to mark her as his was strong, but it couldn’t be done until after she’d been turned. He’d meant it when he’d said he wanted her to experience as much of living a human life as she could, so he wasn’t in a rush to have her changed.

Age didn’t matter to them because if they were to get technical, both he and Alec were over a thousand years her senior, and with Hermione explaining that she would age at a rate almost half of what a non-magical human would –possibly even less due to her being a Sorceress- he didn’t expect to see any physical changes in her until at least her thirties, if she lived that long. They all knew that plans could be derailed and things might happen that could require her being changed to save her life, but he was hoping she would have a fulfilled human life before the requirement of the bite was needed. So he would wait to mark her.

He’d felt her walls pulsing around his fingers and when a sudden high pitched cry fell from her lips and she surged forward to bury her face against his neck, she clamped down around him and he helped her through her orgasm until her tense body relaxed and she slumped against him, nuzzling at his neck softly. He allowed her a few minutes to gain her bearings and calm her breathing as he removed his hand from in-between them and wrapped it around her back, holding her to him.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked.

“Not yet,” she replied, amusing him.

She pulled back and latched her mouth onto his, both arms wrapping around his neck and her hand running through his hair, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp and her fingers tugging at the strands gently, earning a rumble in his chest.

She pulled back from him and brought her hand in-between them. His eyes fell down to watch the way she clicked her fingers and he suddenly became aware of his robes being removed, his belt being unbuckled, pulled from the loops of his trousers and dropping to the floor, and the button and zip being unfastened, too. His eyes moved back up to her face, seeing the pleased look she was sporting.

“You’re getting good at that,” he commented.

She gave him a small smile. “In a couple of years, I might not even need my wand, unlike Dumbledore who only researched forms of magic, I train and practice it. He was theoretical, I’m practical. Would you like to see what else I can do?” She asked, an innocent smile playing at her lips.

He felt his mouth twitch in response. “Enlighten me, _glykó sýntrofo._ ”

“One of these days, you’re going to tell me what that means.”

“Am I?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm, I can be very persuasive,” she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. He tilted his head to kiss her but she drew back from him.

She brought her hand up to his chest, tapping the first three buttons of his shirt with her index finger and one by one, they popped open revealing his chest to her. She smiled to herself before she clicked her fingers and his shirt was suddenly gone, joining his robes which were hung over the chest of drawers.

He arched an amused eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders, lightly trailing her fingers down his throat and over his collar bones as her eyes took in the sight of his naked torso. Her assumptions about him being more muscled than Alec had been correct. Where Alec’s arms and chest were muscled but it was barely noticeable, Demetri was the opposite, his arms, chest and stomach tight with thick muscle.

He couldn’t remember much from his human life but she’d learned that he’d been a labourer for a wealthy family in Greece, and he’d been paid with housing and meals. With him having access to food and living in better conditions than Alec had, as well as him being older in his human life, it wasn’t a surprise for Demetri to be more muscled over her other vampire.

“Enjoying the view?”

She tore her eyes from looking down at his torso and moved them back to his face, seeing his amused expression.

“Yes, thanks,” she replied shamelessly and he snorted at her. “And correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t I say I was going to show you how persuasive I can be?”

“You did,” he nodded.

“Thought so,” she replied, moving forward to place a kiss to his mouth before her lips trailed over his face, down his jaw and she latched onto his neck, nibbling and licking at his cold skin with her hot tongue.

Her hand ghosted over his chest before she reached his trousers and she slipped her hand beneath his clothing to wrap around his length, teasing him by pumping her hand over him slowly. It must’ve been a reflex reaction for him to lean into her and press her further against the wall, because he certainly didn’t have any problem holding her weight, and the same could be said for his breathing. He didn’t need to breathe but his breath hitched as if he were.

She sped up in her movements before whispering a muttered word against his skin and he groaned when he felt a wet substance cover his length and her hand was able to move over him a lot more freely. Her other hand tugged at his hair and scratched at his scalp whilst her mouth moved over his throat and to the other side of his neck, dragging her teeth over his shoulder and biting down gently. A growl rumbled in his chest and she smiled against his skin.

“You’re very persuasive,” he muttered.

She smiled to herself triumphantly and pulled back to look at him, seeing his eyes closed and his jaw clenched tightly. She removed her hand from his hair and brought it down to trail her fingers over his jaw and his eyes fluttered opened, getting caught in her heated gaze.

“I’m so glad you now understand that, just don’t forget it.”

A growl rumbled in his chest before he took her mouth in a dizzying kiss, he brought his hand away from her hip and down to grip at hers, pulling her away from him.

“No teasing,” he reminded her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She brought both of her hands to grip at his shoulders and he kissed her again as he busied himself with rearranging his trousers until his length was free of its restraint and he positioned himself at her entrance before pushing into her. She pulled her mouth from his and her head tilted back, her mouth parting and a gasp leaving her as he stretched her, her hands tightening on his shoulders and her legs tightening around his waist.

She wasn’t joking about her potions making her stronger, he realised. He could feel every tug on his hair and every squeeze of her hand and thighs as if she were a vampire, but he had to remind himself she wasn’t and he still had to be careful as to not harm her, while also dealing with the fact he was finally able to be with his mate. The one he’d been waiting a millennia for.

Now he could understand why Alec had remained celibate for centuries, now he realised that all the other times he’d been with other vampires, it hadn’t felt right, not compared to being with Hermione. Everything seemed to be more, sensitive, potent... Real.

She shifted her weight on him and he took the hint and began moving his hips, burying his face against her neck, one hand moving to her hip and the other he wrapped around her back, stopping her from hitting the wall and getting hurt when instead it was his hand that took the brunt of the impact.

He was careful at first, wanting to test the waters and see how much of him she could take and when it was clear she wasn’t being harmed and she dug her nails into his shoulders signalling she wanted more from him, he increased the speed and force of his thrusts to the point where is hand was actually making indentations in the wall.

Her hand moved from his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself forward and pressing herself against his chest, her breath tickling at his skin as she breathed heavily and her little whines and moans filled his ears. He could tell she was very sensitive to him as barely minutes later her walls were fluttering around him and her whines seemed to be getting higher in pitch, so he changed the angle of his hips until he hit the spot inside of her that sent her flying over the edge and she let out a keening whine and clung to him tightly as she clamped down around him.

He knew that if she were a vampire and her body a little stronger than that of the potions’ effects, that would’ve definitely been his own undoing. As if was, it had taken him a little effort to calm himself. She slumped against him and he stopped in his thrusts to allow her a little time to get her breathing back, his hands gently smoothing over her clothing-clad back.

“Forgiven?” He asked her.

She snorted at him and pulled back. “Almost,” she replied.

“You’re a needy witch, aren’t you?” He said amused.

She shrugged her shoulders and he could see that a lack of sleep and their activities were starting to tire her out and he knew she wouldn’t be awake for much longer. He caught her lips with his own before pulling her away from the wall and crossing over to the bed, placing her down until her back hit the soft mattress and he covered her body with his own.

He repositioned himself and thrust back into her, her moans falling from her lips and her body arching beneath him. She took him by surprise when she used the potion given strength to roll him onto his back and she followed after him, moving to straddle him with her hands pressed to his chest for balance. He kept his gaze locked on hers and she moved her hips over him, his hands gripping at her waist and her mouth parted as she breathed heavily and little noises of pleasure left her.

He reached up and pulled her down to him with his hand buried in her soft, wild curls, pressing his lips to hers and changing the angle of her body. She huffed against his mouth when his hands moved to the back of her dress and he tore it straight down the middle, the fabric falling away from her and revealing the soft, hot skin of her back to his hands.

“I’ll buy you a new wardrobe of dresses,” he muttered against his mouth in a promise and she drew back and sat up, pausing in her movements to look down at him.

“You could’ve just asked, you know?” She said, a cross between surprised, annoyed and amused, as she folded her arms over her chest, keeping the remainder of the fabric held against her body and covering it from his eyes.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he defended.

“I can tell,” she replied dryly with a roll of her eyes before she pulled the destroyed dress away from her body, dropping it to the floor and revealing her naked frame to his wandering gaze.

His eyes roamed every freckle, curve and scar on her person and rather than being uncomfortable, it made her feel beautiful at the way his red orbs seemed to glow brighter but darken at the same time. She squeaked in surprise when she was pulled back down to him and her mouth was taken in a kiss, their hips working together until she felt herself falling off the edge again, and this time, Demetri seemed to understand that she wouldn’t be able to do it again and he stopped holding himself back and found relief himself.

She lay slumped against his chest, her breathing heavy, her body hot and slicked with sweat and his arms wrapped around her, one hand running through her hair and the other trailing the skin of her back.

“I know you probably could’ve gone a few more hours,” she told him, trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

“Easily,” he replied.

She wasn’t sure if he was just agreeing with her or bragging. When she looked up at him and saw his smirk, she knew it was both and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Until you do something else to annoy me,” she responded and he chuckled at her.

She shuffled off him and crawled beneath the thick blankets when she noticed that the temperature in the room had dropped and it was cold. She snuggled up against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, I have something for you,” he sounded amused and she hummed, not opening her eyes but she did move to allow him to leave.

He was only gone a second or two when he returned, laying down beside her and she sat up, holding the blanket against her form and staring at the black velvet box in his hand. She looked to him with wide eyes when he opened the box to reveal the most stunning ring she had ever seen, and she hated to think what it had cost him. She was sure that if she found out she’d tell him to return it for something cheaper.

The ring was made of white gold with small diamonds embedded into the entirety of the band. In the centre of the band, sat a large, beautiful sapphire and it was surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds.

“You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t have a ring for you, did you?” He asked amused.

“No, it’s just...”

“Alec,” he nodded in understanding. “We compromised, I give you an engagement ring and he gives you a wedding ring. Do you like it?” He asked, but his mouth was twitching into a smile knowingly. The gasp she’d let out and the tears in her eyes spoke volumes.

“It’s beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it,” she said honestly.

He smiled at her, removed the ring from the box and lifted her hand, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger before he brought her hand up to his mouth and he placed a kiss to the back of it.

“Greek royal tradition dictates that sapphires and diamonds be used, and seeing as you are my Sorceress and Queen, I thought it only appropriate that you are treated as such and given only the best.”

“You don’t stop surprising me,” she said softly, looking down to the ring and although it fit perfectly, it looked far too big for her. It would be difficult for someone _not_ to notice it, for both the size and its beauty.

“I can say the same about you,” he replied, leaning forward to place a kiss to her mouth and he pulled her back down against his still half-naked form. “I know you’re exhausted and you’re going to need your rest.”

“Thank Merlin you’re letting me sleep; I haven’t slept more than a few hours since you left.”

“Yes, Alec has certainly surprised me.”

She slapped at his chest and with the potions still in her system, it actually stung and he winced at the pain. He was beginning to change his mind, he wasn’t sure he wanted her to be changed and have full vampire strength; he’d be able to feel every slap, hit and kick, and he dreaded to think what her newborn phase would bring. She was violent enough without the added help and strength to actually do some damage to him.

“Leave him alone, I think it’s sweet that he waited for me, despite him not knowing that it was me he was waiting for. And if you tease him for it I’ll give Felix access to every single prank product the twins have given me and I’ll make sure you’re his intended target.”

“That seems a bit drastic,” he responded. She looked up at him to see him pouting. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re an idiot. A big, goofy, pain in the arse, idiot.”

“You flatter me, _glykó sýntrofo,_ ” he deadpanned.

“But you’re _my_ idiot and I love you, and I can’t wait to be married to you.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 13

**Monday 10th August 1998**

“As much as I’ve enjoyed our time together hidden away in a little bubble of bliss, I can’t wait to get back to the castle,” Hermione sighed, looking out of the window of the car and watching as the trees zoomed past them and Volterra grew closer.

“Teddy?”

“And Alec,” she nodded. “I hope he’s been alright,” she worried at her lip.

“I’m sure he’s been fine, Hermione. He’s got more protection than any other child in the world, and he’s got four carers to watch over him at all times. He probably hasn’t been put down in his nursery since we left, and I’ve no doubt he’s been spoilt with attention,” Demetri spoke. Her mouth twitched. “If there was anything wrong they’d have contacted us.”

“I know, I’m just worrying, this is the longest I’ve been away from him and with him still being so young, there’s so much that might go wrong.”

“You’ll see him soon enough, we’ll be at the castle in less than ten minutes.”

For Hermione, those ten minutes seemed to last a lifetime and when they arrived, she wasted no time in unbuckling her seatbelt, darting from the car and quickly making her way to the hidden entrance of the castle, leaving an amused Demetri behind her to deal with the car.

She lit the tunnel with orbs of floating light and made her way to the exit, and when she stepped out into the castle, Alec was stood waiting for her. He smiled at her softly and Hermione let out a sigh of relief at seeing that he was okay –despite knowing he hadn’t left the castle- and she walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you,” she said softly, burying her face against his robes.

He chuckled at her. “I missed you, too. How was your time away?”

“Relaxing,” she admitted. “I didn’t realise I needed the time away from the castle until I was actually away from it. My magic’s never felt more settled, despite my worrying for Teddy. How is he?”

“Perfectly fine,” he promised her. “He was a little unsettled for the first night but we were soon able to calm him. There have been threats exchanged between some of his carers.” She pulled back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not naming names but one of them was upset that another was spending more time with Teddy then they were.”

“It was Felix and Marcus, wasn’t it?” She said knowingly.

He chuckled at her and shook his head. “I can’t get anything past you. I have not seen Lord Aro so amused in a long time.”

She laughed lightly before reaching up to place a quick kiss to his mouth and pulling back from him. He took her hand in his and together they slowly made their way through the corridors.

“So, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” she said,

He looked down at her curiously and came to a stop in the corridor, and Hermione stopped with him, placing a quick Silencing Charm around them so no one would overhear their conversation.

Rather than speaking, she lifted her left hand, the sapphire and diamonds sparkling in the rays of the evening sun. His eyes moved to her hand, back to her face and then back to her hand once more, her mouth pulling into a smile when she saw his expression light up.

“I wasn’t expecting him to ask you so soon,” he spoke, pulling his eyes back to her face.

“I suppose we stumbled upon the subject matter and hypothetical scenarios became a reality. Demetri explained the deal the two of you made, so now I believe it’s your turn.”

He reached up to brush her hair back from her face before resting his hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin as she leaned into his touch and smiled up at him softly. His ruby-red eyes bore into hers.

“Hermione,” he muttered softly, “Will you do me the honour of being my wife, my mate and my Sorceress?”

Hermione felt her mouth twitch; those were the exact words Demetri had used and she’d never forget them in life or death. She wondered if they’d spoken about how they would propose to her or if it was just a coincidence.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him until her body was pressed against his and he brought his free arm up to wrap around her waist, keeping her to him.

“I suppose so,” she replied, sighing as if it were an inconvenience.

He chuckled at her and bent his head to steal a quick kiss before burying his nose against her neck, taking in her scent as he hugged her to him.

“By the way, we’re getting married not the Saturday coming but the Saturday after.” He pulled back to look at her with a curiously raised eyebrow. “I see no point in waiting, Alec. I know what I want in my life and it is you and Demetri. As I told him, I have seen the stress planning a wedding can cause a bride and I wish to avoid it. I understand the Lords will wish to make a spectacle of the day but I’m going to compromise. I will handle the ceremony and they can plan the reception.”

“That should appease them,” he nodded in agreement.

“I want a simple wedding with only those that are important to us being present, the rest can attend the reception. I’ll be inviting Harry and the Weasleys, and I know the Lords won’t approve of having outsiders in the castle but it’s only for a day and if they don’t allow it, I’ll revoke access to my library as well as Teddy.”

He chuckled at her, shaking his head. “With a threat such as that, they’ll give you anything you could ever want.”

“I know,” she smiled and he laughed at her, the musical, angelic sound briefly causing her head to go fuzzy before she shook it off. “We will be having a magical ceremony as not only do I know Kingsley will wish to be the one to conduct the ceremony, it may help us with our future intentions of having vampires being allowed into the Wizarding World, when the world discovers I’ve married not one but _two_ vampires. I know for a fact I’ll be receiving a lot of mail when that news is broken. I will have Jane help me with the planning and she can be a bridesmaid.”

“Good luck, she _hates_ weddings.”

“Not this one, she’ll love it,” she said confidently. “There’s not going to be a single ruffle, frill or swatch of silk in sight,” she vowed. He chuckled at her. “And not only is this a magical wedding, something that the Volturi has never seen before, and not only are you marrying a human, something that hasn’t been seen before either, but you’re her brother and she loves you.”

“Sometimes,” he corrected.

“Well, if you didn’t tease her as often as you do then maybe she’d be a little nicer to you,” she defended.

“I’m her big brother, it’s my duty to tease her,” he shrugged, “Everyone else is afraid of her.” Hermione snorted, knowing it to be true. “How does a magical ceremony differ to a non-magical ceremony?” He asked curiously.

“There isn’t much difference, to be honest,” she answered. “At least, there won’t be for this one. There are traditions for Purebloods who marry but seeing as I’m a Muggleborn, they don’t apply to me. When speaking the vows, we are effectively making a magical oath, one that is similar to the contract that both I and the Lords signed. It’s why there aren’t many divorces in the Wizarding World, it’s practically unheard of,” she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s why we have to be careful about who we chose to marry and which set of vows we recite, since there are several options available, each one more powerful than the next.”

“So, we’re getting married in less than two weeks?” He surmised. 

“We’re getting married in less than two weeks,” she confirmed.

He smiled down at her and kissed her again before they pulled back when they caught sight of Demetri approaching and Hermione removed the Silencing Charm from around them.

“I see she told you the news,” Demetri commented.

“She did, and that we also have a short period of time to get everything done,” Alec replied.

“Well, maybe we should head to the Lords and let them know,” Hermione suggested and they agreed with her.

Alec took her hand and Demetri guided her forward with a hand to the small of her back and they silently made their way through the corridors. When they reached the chamber, they stepped inside, all eyes turning towards them as they approached the centre and they greeted the Lords.

The other members of the Guard were excused, leaving only the Lords, Felix and Jane. Jane gave her a rare smile before approaching her, Hermione seeing that she was carrying Teddy in her arms and he appeared to be finishing off the last of his bottle. Hermione thought it funny that Jane, one of the most feared vampires in existence, was feeding a baby his bottle in the middle of a Volturi Guard meeting with the Lords.

Hermione took Teddy from her and Alec took the empty bottle from Hermione as she settled Teddy against her chest and hugged him to her gently, taking in his comforting scent. She really had missed him. Once she was sure he was completely fine, she put her attention to burping him and later wiping away the spittle with his bib, all the while, everyone remained silent until she turned her attention to the three Lords sat on their thrones.

“I dare say, it has been remarkably quiet in the castle with your absence,” Aro spoke.

“Are you saying I’ve a loudmouth and never shut up?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He does not have the courage to speak such words,” Caius replied.

“But he definitely has the stupidity,” Marcus added with Hermione sniggering at the way Aro glared at his fellow rulers.

“How was your time away from Volterra?” Aro asked her.

“Despite my missing Teddy, it was peaceful. I did not know I needed it until it was shown to me, and it seems my magic is more settled than it has ever been,” she replied. “And we have some news to share with you.”

“And that is?” Caius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione shifted Teddy slightly before lifting her hand, the gems of her engagement ring sparkling beautifully in the sunlight that streamed into the large room. The five vampires in the room shared amused glances before looking back to them.

“That was fast, even by our standards,” he replied amusedly.

“We know what we want and we see no point in waiting. As a result, we have already agreed upon a date. Saturday 22nd August.”

“That is but two weeks from now,” Marcus commented.

“It is, I have seen the stress a wedding can cause a bride and I wish to avoid it. I have so much to do in the coming years and I won’t have time to plan a wedding, especially when I know your standards are high, and for that reason, I wish to compromise. I will handle the wedding ceremony and you may take responsibility for the reception. We want a small, simple ceremony so you may compensate for that with an extravagant reception ball.”

“You know us so well, My Dear,” Aro remarked amusedly.

She shrugged her shoulders. “There’s something coming.”

“Meaning?” He frowned, all three of them sitting straighter in their thrones.

“I’m not sure, I just have a feeling there’s something coming. The times we are in now, I believe them to be the calm before the storm and it’s also why I wish to have the wedding before it happens. I can easily plan a wedding in two weeks. There is no need for a venue, accommodations or food, and I already know who I wish to invite to the ceremony. I will likely spend most of my time on the decorations and gown.”

They shared looks before nodding to each other. “Guests? Are we to assume you wish to invite other humans?” Aro asked.

“Yes, and I know how private you are which is why I’ll only be inviting those that I trust, no more than fifteen human guests, and I’ll make sure to find them accommodations outside of the castle so they are not here overnight. I imagine the rest will be members of the Volturi and whoever you wish to invite.”

“And your guests?”

“Harry, and the Weasleys but I know Mrs. Weasley would never accept the invitation, which means her husband won’t come either. And Charlie’s very busy in Romania, so that just leaves, the twins, Ginny, Bill and his wife, Percy and Ron, and I will invite Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. I know Kingsley will offer to conduct the ceremony so we’ll be having a magical wedding with magical vows, and he’ll probably offer an invitation to the Italian Minister of Magic. When word gets out that I’ve married a vampire, two at that, it will hopefully help with the softening on the public when we start the transition of vampires once more entering the Wizarding World.”

“Are you using your nuptials as a political event?” Marcus asked her amused but impressed.

She shrugged her shoulders. “No, but you have to admit, it will be a helpful aid, and now, if you don’t mind, I best put Teddy down for his nap and make a start on planning this wedding.”

“And we must do the same for the ball,” Aro nodded.

“Just please, no ruffles or frills,” she all but begged. “And if I see any shades of pink, I might actually cry.”

They chuckled at her. “We can agree to that, and what is your chosen colour scheme?”

“Red and silver,” she answered. He nodded. “And I better make a start, Jane, would mind aiding with the planning?”

Jane blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting to be asked. “I do not like weddings,” she replied, ignoring the snorts from her brother and Demetri.

“Then what say you help me make sure this is a wedding you _don’t_ hate. If you’re to be a bridesmaid I’m going to need your help.”

Jane blinked once more. “I’m to be a bridesmaid?”

“Obviously,” Hermione rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and heading for the door. “Coming?” She called over her shoulder.

Jane blinked before sending a glare to her sniggering brother and as she slowly made her way to follow Hermione out of the room, she smacked her brother on the arm as she walked past, and she’d done it none too gently either, the other vampire wincing in pain and Jane smiling smugly.

~000~000~000~

**Friday 21st August 1998**

The two weeks before her wedding flew by for Hermione. With her not only planning the ceremony and making arrangements, but continuing with her regular duties of looking after Teddy, completing her Potions Masters, completing her research into the laws of the vampire species, exercising her magic _and_ spending time with Alec and Demetri, she barely had time to eat, let alone do anything else, and so the wedding had come quickly.

She had been intimate with Alec and Demetri only once or twice more since but they understood that she was too tired even with her potions in her system. They didn’t understand how she was able to do so much when even a vampire would struggle with her workload; she gave a whole new meaning to the term multitasking and they’d never respected her more. While she was busy planning the wedding and carrying out her usual duties, Alec and Demetri made sure to take care of her, all but force-feeding her when she was half asleep and sprawled out on the bed after a long and busy day. They didn’t like seeing her so run down but they knew that once the wedding was over, her workload would drop considerably and she would be fine.

Hermione had managed to complete most of the wedding planning in just over a week but she couldn’t have done it without Jane’s help. The little vampire had taken it upon herself to ensure the wedding would be perfect and that if anything were to go wrong, she’d personally punish them. She’d terrified the florist when they’d gone for a visit into town, that particular day being cloudy with no chance of her being exposed for what she was. It had taken Hermione several hours to get over seeing the blonde dressed in clothing that wasn’t her Guard robes.

And if Jane had terrified the florist, then she’d petrified the poor caterer they’d met with. Despite Hermione’s insistence that they didn’t need food, Aro was adamant that they would be gracious hosts and not starve her human guests, and so, there were going to have a small selection of finger foods to keep her guests happy. As for the wedding cake, she’d planned on having a simple two-tier cake, but no, Aro was adamant that her wedding was to be the best in vampire history, after all, she was the first human to ever marry a vampire, and she was marrying two, too. As a result, her simple wedding cake had turned into a massive six-tier extravagantly decorated cake and even the Weasleys wouldn’t be able to eat it all.

Her dress, it was beautiful and handmade, the only reason it being possible to get a dress made so fast and at such a high quality, being her dressmaker was actually a vampire, and a very expensive and highly sought after woman in the Muggle World, too. Apparently, she was able to keep her vampire nature a secret and she was the best of the best, only designing and handcrafting wedding dresses for those that could afford her services, and her cliental list included names such as Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston and Princess Diana herself. To say Hermione was impressed was an understatement.

Of course, the dressmaker didn’t come cheap but money was no object as the Volturi was footing the bill for everything. She, Demetri and Alec had tried to convince them otherwise as they were more than able to pay for the wedding between them, but the Lords would have none of it. Hermione knew her dress was the most expensive part of the wedding; a meeting with the dressmaker had already cost upwards two thousand lira, and her dress was almost ten times that. While it was one of the cheaper dresses the woman had made, for Hermione, hearing the price tag that came with her dress had almost caused her to faint. 

The woman was also making the bridesmaid dresses for both Jane and Ginny, and whilst the dress would be a surprise for the younger witch, Hermione had contacted her and asked her to send over her measurements so the dress could be made to fit her. They’d be having the final dress fitting that day for all three of them so any changes could be quickly made in time for the wedding.

Hermione had contacted the others the very day she returned and the reply she received had definitely been what she was expecting. Ron had even sent a howler, exclaiming his shock and displeasure at her getting married after such a short time of being with her vampires, but he’d soon ran out of steam and told her he was happy for her and of course he would be attending the wedding with the others.

And that brought them to now, the day before the wedding and Hermione was waiting for her friends to arrive at the castle. She was currently in the chamber room with the Lords, Alec, Demetri and Jane with Teddy being tended to by Marcus as he sat on his throne.

Felix was meeting the others at the meeting point before he brought them through the secret tunnels and straight to the chamber room, and Hermione had been sure to remind them to cast the appropriate Masking Charms over themselves and to be on their guard should someone attempt to harm them. Of course, everyone had been warned the night before that human guests were to be in the castle and that no harm was to come to them, but the same had been said about Hermione and she’d still been attacked. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“Hermione, will you please stop pacing, you’re going to make me dizzy,” Demetri spoke.

“You’re a vampire, you don’t get dizzy,” she protested.

She batted away his hands after he reached out to stop her in her steps, only when she did so, she forgot about Alec and he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lean back against him.

She sighed. “That’s not fair; there’s two of you, I’m outnumbered,” she all but pouted and they chuckled at her.

“You can still take us in a fight,” Demetri assured her.

“Of course she can,” said an amused voice.

Hermione would know that voice anywhere.

“Harry!” She exclaimed, tugging herself free of Alec’s hold and running across the room, ploughing straight into her best friend and little brother and almost knocking them both to the ground.

“Merlin, ‘Mione,” Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. “Will you stop trying to dislodge my spine?”

“Sorry,” she said, pulling back from him with a sheepish smile and he chuckled at her, shaking his head. “I just missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” he replied, smiling at her with his eyes searching her for injuries. She rolled her eyes and he nodded to himself, glad to see that not only had she put on weight but there was no sign of her having trouble with sleeping and she actually seemed to be glowing, too. He’d never seen her so happy.

“Oi, what am I? Chopped bat’s spleen?”

“Ronald!”

She darted around Harry and after witnessing her bear hug, Ron prepared himself for a hug that definitely hurt more than his own mother’s. He laughed at her and hugged her tightly.

“Missed me?” He asked teasingly.

“Of course I did, you teaspoon.”

He snorted and pulled back from her, his eyes searching her the same way Harry’s had, and she rolled her eyes once more.

“Move out the way, idiot, it’s my turn.”

“Ginny!” Hermione laughed, moving away from Ron and barrelling into the lively redhead as they both ran to the other and they collided in their hug, laughing at each other.

They pulled back and Hermione wiped her eyes as by this point, she’d started crying. She’d been very emotional over the last week or so, being under so much pressure with the wedding and her other responsibilities, she found herself crying at times she usually wouldn’t, and it didn’t take much to set her off either, something her vampires had discovered the hard way.

“Right, I’ve a wand to pick with you,” Ginny said firmly.

Hermione smiled guiltily. “Sorry about the wedding.”

“Not about that, I cried when we received the news,” she waved her hand dismissively. “What’s this I hear about you staring at my boyfriend’s arse?”

Hermione blinked slowly before she laughed. “I had to make sure his jeans were tight enough for you,” she replied, catching sight of Alec and Demetri sharing a look of raised eyebrows.

“You’re the best sister ever,” Ginny grinned and Hermione smiled back.

“So you’re together again, you’ve forgiven him?”

“He’s still an idiot but I’ve forgiven him,” she nodded.

Hermione’s smile widened and she turned to Harry before they shared a high-five.

“Oi, that’s my sister and best friend, don’t high-five him,” Ron said. “It’s disgusting,” he grimaced.

“Why?” Hermione tipped her head to the side.

“It’s my sister and best friend,” he repeated, as if that was all the explanation she needed.

“Idiot,” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, it’s disgusting,” he defended. Ginny reached up and smacked Ron on the back of the head. “Ow! Ginny! Stop being a bloody harpy.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t murder each other before my wedding,” Hermione interrupted before a fight could break out. “And, Fred, I know you’re behind me.”

“One of these days, I swear I’m going to get you,” an amused voice sounded and she turned around, folded her arms over her chest as the tall redhead came into her sight.

“Where’s George?”

“Oh, he tripped and accidentally emptied the contents of his pockets onto the floor, so he’s fallen behind to pick everything up,” he smiled innocently.

“You’re a liar, liar robes on fire,” she told him.

“Am not,” he denied.

“Are too, you’ve used that excuse before when you deliberately spilt your Ton-Tongue Toffees onto the floor for Harry’s pig of a cousin to eat,” she reminded him.

He snorted at her. “Still proud of that one,” he grinned.

“And you’re still lying.”

“Am not,”

“Are too,” she argued before she suddenly reached out to her left and she heard a ‘yelp’ and George appeared beside her, the Disillusionment Charm he’d had on himself gone and revealing that Hermione was currently holding George by his only earlobe.

“Fancy seeing you here,” said George.

She rolled her eyes. “If you wish to keep this ear, too, you better be on your best behaviour this weekend or I swear, I’ll make your lives miserable even from Volterra. I’ll be the thing you fear the most,” she threatened.

They both laughed nervously. “Noted,” they chorused.

“Can I have my ear back now?” George asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in warning before she let go and he stood straight, wincing as he rubbed at the aching spot.

“Well then, can we have a hug from our favourite sister?”

“Oi!” Ginny fumed.

Hermione sniggered as she pulled the twins into a hug and when they drew back, Hermione looked behind them expectantly and they gave her apologetic smiles.

“We’re it, Princess,” Fred said softly.

He knew she was upset because she didn’t scold him for the nickname he’d used, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while George slotted his arm around her waist.

“I knew your mum wouldn’t come and by extension your father, but...” She trailed off quietly.

“Charlie couldn’t get time away from the Reserve, apparently Percy had a really important meeting he couldn’t miss and Bill and Fleur have been working in India the last three weeks. By the time we finally got a hold of them, they couldn’t get time away or a port-key approved in such little time. So, it’s just us.”

Hermione frowned sadly but nodded. “I understand. I know Professor McGonagall and Kingsley will be here tomorrow for the ceremony.” She shook her head and a smile moved back onto a face. “Can you believe it, I’m getting married?”

“Not gonna lie, we almost knocked over one of the displays in shock when we found out,” George said. “And Ginny nearly burst our eardrums.”

“Shut up,” Ginny replied. “And stop lying, you cried too.”

“We did not!” They chorused in outrage.

Hermione giggled before she freed herself from their hold and she crossed over to Alec and Demetri and they pulled her in-between them, Demetri wrapping his arm around her waist and Alec taking her hand in his.

“Well, let’s introduce you. Ginny, Jane and I have a dress fitting in a couple of hours,” Hermione said before she called out the names and gestured to everyone and nods were shared.

“You are _the_ Harry Potter?” Caius questioned.

“I am, why?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You are not what I was expecting,” he replied, deliberately looking him up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s a better dueller than I am.”

“I doubt that,” Marcus drawled in a way only he could, and with a baby currently cradled in his arms and tugging at his robes, too. It was fair to say he received a few strange glances from her friends. “After all, can he defeat four vampires at once as you did?”

Her friends looked to her with wide eyes and she gave them a sheepish look as she hadn’t told them about it yet.

“Well, I’ll let you get settled in to your rooms at the hotel,” Hermione spoke, digging into her pocket and pulling out the pre-arranged port-key.

“Before we go,” Fred piped up, him and George both turning to look at Felix and the large vampire arched an eyebrow. “One question?”

Felix eyed them carefully before nodding.

“What the hell do they feed you?!” George explained.

Hermione sighed and barely refrained from smacking them both.

“Like, seriously, _what_ do they feed you? Giant’s blood?”

“Get out,” Hermione interrupted.

“But we have more questions,” Fred pouted.

“Leave,”

“But we only just got here,” George pouted.

“I don’t care,”

“But, Princess,” George dragged out the syllables on the moniker and Hermione grimaced. “You wouldn’t really throw a one-eared man out on the streets, would you?”

“And on your arse, too,” she nodded without hesitation, gaining snorts from not only the vampires in the room but also Ron, Ginny and Harry.

“Let’s go, I’m sure Hermione has much to do before tomorrow,” Harry injected.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Hermione sighed. “I’ll come by the hotel to pick Ginny up later.

“But...”

“Out,” Hermione interrupted, firmly folding her arms over her chest. “I can’t have you around the castle when preparations are underway. I know how much trouble you can cause, and I’m going to have you searched for products before allowing you entrance tomorrow.”

“Party pooper,” they both scowled.

“If you like,” she shrugged, “But I just like to think of it as being cautious. Jane and I have worked very hard these last couple of weeks and we won’t be having you be the cause of disruption, not only will I hex you, but I’ll gladly allow Jane to use her gift on you.”

“ _Gift_?” They both questioned.

“Yes, Jane is Alec’s twin sister. Where Alec can numb the senses, Jane can cause you to feel pain in a manner that is similar to the Cruciatus.”

They both paled and George stepped behind Fred at the reminder of having Alec’s gift being used against him as a demonstration. Jane smirked.

“Exactly, so your best behaviour tomorrow,” were her last words before the group was gathered and they disappeared from view, the port-key whisking them away to their hotel.

“Well, that was interesting,” Aro mused.

Hermione sighed and turned to face him. “Keep an eye on the twins because I guarantee they’ll find a way to sneak something in, and knowing them, it’ll be very loud, disruptive and burst into pretty colours.”

“Meaning?”

“They’ve patented their own firework line, and honestly, they’re the best I’ve ever seen. Unlike muggle fireworks, the twins’ actually paint pictures which can move about the sky and make sounds. I know them, they won’t be able to resist doing something to annoy me,” she sighed. “Right, Jane and I better go, we’ve a few things to finalise.”

Hermione reached up to press kisses to the cheeks of her vampires and then she made her way over to Marcus.

“I can watch him whilst you tend to other matters,” he spoke.

Hermione gave him an amused smiled. “Alright then, if you need anything I’m sure you’ll be able to find me,” she replied before Jane approached her, looped her arm through Hermione’s and together they left out the room.

“Alec, Demetri, these friends of hers?” Aro prompted once they’d disappeared.

“The one to watch is Ronald, he’s the one we had the most trouble with when in Britain. He does not like what we are and he has a temper,” Demetri answered.

“Harry and Ginny, they are safe,” Alec added. “The twins are dangerous, not to us, but to their surroundings.”

The Lords snorted in amusement, they’d all witnessed some of the products Felix had used against unsuspecting Coven members and those that were serving out their punishments. They knew Alec’s words to be true. They were sure the reception would be a grand fair indeed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 13

**Saturday 22nd August 1998**

“Are you ready?”

Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress really was quite beautiful and Hermione had almost been afraid to wear it given what it had cost. It was a fit and flare style gown made of a satin underdress and white lace, fitting to her frame perfectly and the train being so long, she’d have to be careful where she was walking lest she snags it on the ground and damages it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, diamante beading throughout the design, capped sleeves and to add the finishing touch, a pretty ivory ribbon sash.

Her makeup was minimal, having instructed the makeup and hair team that had been hired for the day to keep her look natural. She had a small amount of mascara on her lashes, making them darker and longer and allowing her eyes to stand out. On her eyelids, she had a pretty nude shimmer and her lips were a lot bolder than usual, but she found she actually liked it, them now being outlined in a dark red lip stain.

Her hair had taken the longest and she’d almost felt sorry for the poor hairdresser, that was until, she’d made a comment about her hair Hermione hadn’t appreciated. It had taken some work but her hair had been tamed and was held back from her face in an elaborate updo.

As per the tradition of incorporating something old, new, borrowed and blue, she wore a silver hair comb embedded with blue sapphires, it having been a gift from the Lords, and her lace veil was clipped onto it. And around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant and the matching tennis bracelet adorned her wrist, them both having come from the Potter Vaults, curtsey of Harry.

Looking down at her hands, she saw her engagement ring sparkling in the rays of light that streamed in through the window, casting rainbows on the wall. She subconsciously checked her nails for dirt and the like but found none having had a manicure earlier that morning.

“Hermione, are you ready?”

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to herself. “I’m ready,” she said to her reflection.

She turned and headed for the door but Jane beat her to it and she spied Ginny on the other side of the room, slipping on her heels. Hermione thought they both looked beautiful in their dresses, their pale skin being covered by the silver satin material that fit their frames perfectly, and with Ginny’s vibrant hair and Jane’s ruby eyes, they both stood out. The dresses themselves were identical, both having halter-style straps and the fabric flowing down to the ground with a single slit up the left thigh. Their makeup was also kept natural and their hair was tied back in an elegant knot at the nape of their necks.

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled when the door was opened to reveal both Harry and Ron stood on the opposite side both dressed in their muggle suits and ready to walk her down the aisle.

“It’s alright, Jane,” Hermione said, seeing the distrustful glance in her soon to be sister-in-law’s eyes, when they both stepped through the door.

“We’ll do the final check and let you know when it’s time,” Ginny spoke, heading for the door and motioning for Jane to follow.

She looked to Hermione and she tilted her head, signalling that she would be perfectly fine for the time being. Though it was clear Jane didn’t approve, she did respect Hermione’s wishes and left out the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Blimey, this place is bigger than Hogwarts,” Ron remarked, his eyes darting about her rooms and he let out a loud whistle. “No wonder you want to stay here, I’m almost considering staying myself.”

Hermione laughed at him. “You’d get bored, there’s not much for you to do here. You hate academics and research and you’d have no clue how to use the muggle technology the Coven’s so fond of.”

Harry chuckled, his eyes also looking around the room and they landed on the group of kittens by the fireplace and Crookshanks watching them with a single open eye.

“You look beautiful,” Harry complimented.

“Thank you, Harry,” she replied with a smile.

“Hermione, are you sure you want to go through with this? You can change your mind,” Ron spoke.

Harry eyed him warily before excusing himself to ‘use the bathroom,’ giving them some time to talk alone.

“Ron, I’m certain this is what I want. I love both Alec and Demetri and I want to marry them, regardless of how long I’ve known them or how long we’ve been together. They make me happy; they give me peace and love. They don’t expect anything of me; they just want me safe and happy. They want to raise Teddy and be good role models for him, and they are. You might not like what they are or what they must do to survive, but they _are_ good for Teddy, and they’re good for me, too.”

Ron let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a little. “I don’t like it, Hermione.”

“I know,” she nodded.

“I can’t accept what they are, I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“I understand.”

“But I can accept that you love them, that they’re what you need.”

“Thank you, Ron,” she said softly.

He let out another sigh and slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

“You know, once upon a time I thought it’d be us saying the marriage vows.”

A small smile pulled at her face. “Me too,” she admitted.

“But things didn’t work out that way, did they?”

“Certainly didn’t,” she nodded. “But I think this is for the best. You know how argumentative we are as friends and that would’ve only gotten worse had we gotten in a relationship. We’re both so stubborn and opinionated we’d do nothing but fight, especially if there was no space between us. I have always belonged to Alec and Demetri. Even if I hadn’t been sent to ask for help and they fought with us, I still would’ve discovered my being a Sorceress and my magic would’ve still brought me here.”

“And you would’ve still fallen for them, just under different circumstances,” Ron nodded in understanding, a sad smile pulling at his mouth.

“Exactly. I understand that you don’t like them but they’re good men, Ron. They truly are. I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you now if it weren’t for them. They saved me, not just physically, but emotionally and psychologically. I owe them a great deal and I’m never going to be able to repay them for all they have done for me. The best I can do is support them and love them, just as they have me.”

“Harry’s right, you look beautiful,” he said.

Hermione ducked her head and her eyes lowered to the floor, not being used to receiving such compliments from him and he chuckled at her.

A knock on the door startled them and Ginny’s voice carried through. “It’s time, Hermione. Everyone’s taking their positions.”

Hermione took a deep breath and Harry came out of the bathroom. Walking over to the door, Hermione opened it and Ginny smiled at her, holding out her bouquet of red and especially charmed silver roses and white lilies, tied off with a silver satin ribbon.

“Let’s get you married,” Harry said, coming up beside her.

Taking her bouquet from Ginny, she hooked her arms through Harry and Ron’s when they held them out to her and she led the way, her being the only one that knew the quickest path to their intended destination.

With the weather being so warm and sunny as of late, Hermione had opted for the ceremony to proceed outdoors in the gardens of the castle. Hermione had only visited once or twice but had immediately been taken by its beauty and the peace and serenity it offered. Of course, it was well maintained and it was so big, she hadn’t actually seen all of it. She knew there to be a maze, as well as an area that held several fountains and a fish pond but hadn’t had the chance to visit those yet.

Stopping at the large doors that rivalled the great hall’s, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to both Ginny and Jane who’d already been there waiting, letting them know she was ready. Hermione didn’t hear or see Jane’s lips moving but knew they had, as the wedding march soon sounded and the doors opened, Jane stepping out first and being followed by Ginny not long after.

“It’s not too late,” Ron muttered.

Hermione shook her head. “Nice try.”

Harry snorted at them both before lifting his hand and placing over Hermione’s where it rested in the crook of his elbow.

“Your turn,” he said.

“My turn,” she breathed out.

The doors opened once more and Hermione stepped out, instantly being bathed in the warm rays of sunlight and the slight breeze brushing against her skin. Her eyes briefly took in the white chairs with red ribbons, stone flooring being covered with red carpet and the arches of flowers, before she skimmed over the faces watching her. She recognised most of them, the majority being Volturi Coven members, but she also spied McGonagall and Fred and George stood on the right side front row along with the Italian Minister of Magic. On the left, she saw Aro, Caius and Marcus who was holding Teddy and Felix, all of them looking genuinely happy to be in attendance, as well as the wives of Aro and Caius. Kingsley stood at the altar, a smile on his face as he watched her approach and she noted the beautiful fountain that was in the background behind him.

And then her eyes landed on her vampires, Alec and Demetri. They were both watching her intensely with their ruby-red eyes sparkling in the sunlight, as well as their pale skin. They were both dressed in immaculate black suits and without their Guard robes, with Alec having a red rose pinned to his jacket and Demetri a silver rose.

Once their gazes locked, everything fell away and it was only them. She forgot about the guests watching her, she didn’t hear the whispers, she didn’t feel Harry giving her hand a comforting squeeze, nor did she see the photographer snapping photos of her. Feeling her emotions getting the better of her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down and before she knew it, Harry and Ron had both pressed kisses to her cheeks, sent her vampires glares of warning and moved to stand beside Fred and George. Hermione handed her bouquet off to Ginny and turned to face her vampires, taking one of their hands in hers.

“Ladies and gentleman, vampires and wizards,” Kingsley began, “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Hermione, Alec and Demetri. They are bound by fate and they are bound by love, and now they wish to be bound by marriage and magic, forever entwining their souls and lives. I dare not ask if someone should wish to object to this union, for fear of the reaction from our betrothed,” he said, earning sniggers from some of the crowd.

“So, let’s move to the vows. Hermione, repeat after me,” he turned to look at her, “On this day I give to you my soul, my heart, my mind, my body, my fidelity and my magic. I give to you love, friendship and companionship. I give to you myself, in both life and death.”

Hermione repeated the vows slowly, wanting them, wanting everyone to know she meant every word she spoke and feeling her emotions welling up inside of her, her eyes began to water with unshed tears.

“Alec, Demetri, repeat after me,” Kingsley instructed. “On this day I give to you my soul, my heart, my body, my mind and my fidelity. I give to you love, friendship and companionship. I give to you protection and safety and honesty. I give to you a forever home and a forever family. I give to you myself, for all of time.”

They each repeated the vows, softly spoken but loud and clear and Hermione was helpless to hold back her tears, them escaping and running down her cheeks and she gave a little sniffle.

“Hermione, do you take Alec and Demetri to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound husbands, in both life and death?” Kingsley asked.

“I do,” she replied without hesitation and despite her clear emotional state, her voice had been loud and clear.

“Alec, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound wife, until the end of time?”

“I do,” Alec said, his eyes boring into hers and Hermione would swear they glowed brighter.

“Demetri, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound wife, until the end of time?”

“I do,” Demetri vowed, his eyes trailing the tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks before moving back to her eyes.

“Please clasp hands,” Kingsley instructed and he removed two gold ribbons from his pocket.

Once they’d done as asked, he flicked his wand and both ribbons glowed brightly before they levitated over to Hermione’s wrists and each ribbon fastened itself around their clasped hands.

Kingsley began a chant that even she didn’t recognise, the ribbons glowing brighter as the seconds ticked by until they were so bright they had to close their eyes against the light. Hearing a bang, all eyes opened to see the ribbons bursting into gold dust that rained down upon them and gold markings wound themselves around their ring fingers, runes being entwined with vines and ivy.

“I now pronounce you eternally bound, you may now kiss your bride,” Kingsley smiled.

Demetri dropped her hand and stepped back, allowing Alec the first kiss. Alec took Hermione face in his hands, wiped away her tears with his thumbs and his mouth pulled into a wide smile, making her lightheaded.

“When I say your beauty is unrivalled, I mean it,” he muttered.

He lowered his head and pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione sighed and was disappointed when he pulled back from her but Demetri soon took his place. He grinned down at her before unexpectedly sweeping her up into his arms, holding her against him and kissing her until he stole her breath and when they pulled back, it was to applause, laughter and cheers.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day, _glykó sýntrofo,_ ” he told her, gently setting her back on her feet.

“I present to you, Hermione, Alec and Demetri Volturi,” Kingsley introduced to the cheering crowd and Hermione ducked her head slightly.

Alec and Demetri each took one of her hands and walked her back down the aisle and into the castle, moving into a room off to the side to allow time for the human guests to get to the ballroom before they made their entrance.

The moment they stepped through the door and it closed behind them, Hermione found herself being pulled into Alec’s arms as he buried his nose against her neck and nuzzled at her skin.

“How do you feel?” He asked her.

“Overwhelmed,” she admitted, feeling her tears making a re-appearance. “But in a good way. I don’t feel any different but at the same time I do.”

He chuckled. “I have something for you,” he said, pulling back from her and Demetri stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and gently tugging her back to lean against him.

Alec dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Knowing what it was, she offered him her left hand and with a smile that stole her breath, he slipped the ring onto her finger before placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

She allowed her eyes to wander down, seeing the stark difference between her engagement and wedding rings, showcasing how different Alec and Demetri were personality-wise, one being quiet and thoughtful, the other loud and flashy. The ring was silver and had strange carvings and marks and looked to have recently been given a polish and a bit of maintenance. It looked very old and traditional, certainly not something you’d see in present times.

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said softly, her thumb moving to trace the band and carvings. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It’s very traditional,” Alec explained. “It’s known as a posy ring and they first made an appearance in the fifteenth century and they haven’t been seen much since the seventeenth century. I’ve had it for five centuries. Jane and I discovered that after we _died_ , our birth mother had another child. Our bloodline officially died out in the sixteenth century and we retrieved all possessions worth of note. It’s technically a family heirloom.”

A smile pulled at her mouth at that. “And I have yours,” she said, clicking her fingers and two identical bands appeared, bobbing about gently in the air. They smiled at the sight. She plucked them out of the air before slipping them onto their ring fingers. “They might look simple, but I assure you, there’s more to them.” They both raised curious eyebrows, honestly not expecting anything less. “I’ve infused magic into them, along with a series of protection wards that will protect you from most spells that are known to be harmful to vampires. I’ve been working on them for a couple of weeks and I only finished them last night.”

They both blinked in surprise. “When have you had the time?” Demetri asked, knowing she’d barely had time to eat and sleep properly, let alone start a new project.

“I haven’t been in my potions lab much the last couple of weeks, whenever I tried to start a new potion I’d suddenly feel nauseous, so for the time being I’ve stepped away from it. I can afford to do it; I’m ahead of schedule. I spent my time working on the rings instead.”

“You’ve been feeling nauseous?” Demetri questioned and when she looked over her shoulder, it was to see him frowning worriedly.

“Yes, I think it’s just the stress I’ve been under, I’ve been feeling out of sorts for a couple of weeks but now that we’re married, I’m sure everything will go back to normal. We did a magical bonding and if you had magic like me, you’d feel unsettled, too. My magic wants to bond with you but seeing as you’re not wizards it can’t, so it’s going to take a little while to settle back down.”

“And you’re fine?” Alec checked, his eyes searching her for symptoms of illness.

“Perfect,” she assured him. “Now, I’m sure we’ve given them plenty enough time, we should get to the reception before someone comes looking for us.”

~000~000~000~

The large doors of the ballroom opened and they stepped inside to the cheers and applause of the crowd, there being far more people present than she could actually count. There’d been no more than fifty guests at the wedding, but judging by the numbers now, she’d say there was at least three hundred, probably more, at the reception.

It took her a moment to get over her surprise before her eyes roamed the ballroom, being pleasantly surprised that the Lords hadn’t gone overboard on the decor like she’d expected them to. In fact, the ballroom was decorated in shades of silver, red and white ribbons and swatches of silk and flowers were positioned strategically around the room so they didn’t look out of place. Where she knew the Lord’s thrones had once been was now where the orchestra sat, Hermione being surprised that there were no thrones in sight at all. A table sat off to the side, pressed against the wall and it held the catering, and the beautifully decorated six-tier cake sat on a table all by itself, easily drawing attention. A single table with enough chairs for the humans in attendance was also close to the catering table and out of the way of the dance floor.

“Hermione,” Lord Aro greeted, taking her hand in his and bowing to her.

She blinked in surprise, having never heard him refer to her by her given name. But now she supposed she was technically one of them, taking Alec and Demetri’s last name of Volturi.

“My Lord,” she responded, tipping her head.

“You look radiant,” he complimented. “And I found myself surprised by the beauty in the simplicity of your ceremony venue and decor.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” she replied and he chuckled at her. “And I admit, I am surprised myself,” she said, pointedly looking around the room.

“As much as we like a good party, we were reminded that it is your day and not ours,” Caius spoke.

Hermione’s eyes immediately moved to Marcus, he shifted a giggling Teddy in his arms and gave her a wink. A smile pulled at her mouth in response.

“Well, then, I would hate to keep you from all the fun,” Hermione smiled.

~000~000~000~

Several hours later found Hermione exhausted and sat at the table with Demetri beside her and she was tucked into his side, all but falling asleep where she sat. She’d eaten more food than she thought possible and enough cake that she’d made herself sick. She’d laughed with her friends and family and she’d danced with so many people that the Cushioning Charms on her heels no longer had an effect and her feet were killing her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer and soon would have to excuse herself.

When the speeches had been given, she and her human guests had been given the finest champagne money can buy and the vampires had been given a glass of human’s blood, earning looks of disgust but they never voiced their opinions upon seeing Hermione’s glare. When the speeches were over, Hermione had been left in a flood of tears and it had taken several minutes for her to calm herself down.

The Lords approached the table along with Alec who held a sleeping Teddy in his arms and Hermione found the energy to stand and bow her head in respect.

“You wished to speak with us,” Aro mentioned.

“Yes, I have something for you, something to say thank you for making today so wonderful,” she responded.

They gave her curious glances as she clicked her fingers and a box appeared on the table. She reached over and removed the lid before pulling out the first item and it meowed in protest. Midnight, the only female kitten of the litter sent her a withering look and Hermione snorted at her before she held her out towards Marcus. He blinked slowly in surprise.

“As I told Jane, the litter is part kneazle, a magical breed of cat and they tend to pick a master or mistress, someone to watch over and protect. Midnight has clearly chosen you. She’s yours.”

He blinked in surprise once more before gingerly accepting the kitten from her, Hermione smiling when Midnight butted her head against Marcus’ chin and rubbed herself against him affectionately as she let out a purr.

Aro and Caius both looked amused at Marcus and his new pet before they turned back to Hermione as she reached into the box once more, pulling out a stack of books.

“These books contain information on different duelling styles throughout the history of magic, as well as physical fighting styles, magically created weapons and battle plans from some of the most horrific wars to have taken place in wizarding history,” she explained, holding the stack out towards Caius.

He blinked in surprise before his eyes positively lit up and he took them from her, earning snorts from his co-rulers. Hermione dug into the box once more and pulled out two folders, holding them out towards Aro.

“In one folder you will find a list of buildings that are suitable for housing a potions brewing business, and in the other, you will find every piece of legislation surrounding the vampire species. I have finished reading, editing and updating them. I have already sent a copy off to London and it should be on Kingsley’s desk by the time he returns home. We are one step closer to abolishing the old laws and ensuring you legally have the rights that you’re entitled to.”

Hermione had never seen Aro Volturi speechless, and judging by the surprised looks on Marcus and Caius’ faces, she didn’t think they had either.

Sudden loud bangs startled everyone present and coloured sparks rained down to the ground. Looking up to the high ceiling, she saw the brightly coloured shapes taking form as they danced above their heads, telling stories.

“Fred! George!” Hermione called.

The two redheads grinned from their positions standing on the raised platform where the orchestra was positioned and they waved at her before setting off another round of fireworks, completely ignoring her glare.

“I’m going to kill them,” she muttered.

“Hermione...”

“How did they even get them in here? They were searched. _Twice_!”

“Hermione...”

“What?” She said, looking to Demetri, seeing him looking up at the ceiling and watching the display.

“Look.”

Hermione allowed her head to tip back and as she looked up, a gasp of surprise left her when she saw the very lifelike images of Remus, Tonks and Andy, moving about above their heads as they waved and smiled down at her before they disappeared from view, and they were soon followed by images of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Now they _did_ attend your wedding!” George called over to her.

She felt her eyes tearing up again and Alec stepped up beside her, slipping his hand around hers and Demetri slipped his arm around her waist.

“Alright, I suppose I can forgive them,” she whispered, still looking up at the ceiling.

A sudden bang, a scream and the sound of glass smashing drew her attention and just in time to see a firework flying about the room and she was forced to duck before it hit her, and it ploughed straight through the window, shattering it into thousands of pieces and the firework exploded out on the grounds.

Hermione turned her eyes to the sheepish looking Weasley Twins.

“Oops!”

“Fred! George!”

~000~000~000~

**Monday 24th August 1998**

Hermione woke to the feel of fingers gently running through her hair and a second set tracing patterns on her bare back. Her eyes fluttered open to see the mid-day sun shining brightly through the window and once her vision cleared, she became aware of Demetri lying in front of her half-naked, and Alec was behind her, fully clothed.

The Lords hadn’t been able to allow them time to leave Volterra to go on a honeymoon but they had given them the weekend to themselves without interruption, with Jane, Felix and Marcus watching over Teddy for the weekend. So, she and Alec had spent their wedding night together and she and Demetri had spent time together the following night.

She knew that whilst they were both comfortable with each other and their relationship with Hermione, neither of them wanted to risk harming her because despite her potions, she was still human and whilst she may have been safe with one of them, she definitely wouldn’t have been if she had to deal with them both at the same time. She hadn’t been sure how to feel at first, feeling a little disappointed but knowing they were right and it was for her safety, it just meant that before anything like that happened she would have to be turned first.

“Morning,” Hermione hummed.

“Afternoon,” Alec corrected with a chuckle from behind her.

“It’s not my fault I was kept awake all night and had to sleep late to catch up on my sleep,” she defended, seeing the smug smile Demetri sent Alec. She reached out and slapped at his bare chest, knowing it wouldn’t hurt as her potions had long since worn off. “Alec did the same the night before, so don’t be gloating,” she said, not needing to look to know Alec had a smug smile on his face and she kicked at him with her foot, making him laugh.

“How are you feeling?” Demetri asked. “Hungry?”

“Starved,” she replied, turning over on to her back and sitting up with the covers covering her naked form.

“I’ll have Selena bring you something. Do you want breakfast or lunch?” Alec said.

“Breakfast, I have a craving for bacon,” she replied.

“You hate bacon,” Demetri frowned.

“I don’t hate it, I just have to be in the mood for it, like I am now.”

“Alright, bacon it is,” Alec said, leaning over to press a kiss to her shoulder before he climbed off the bed and left out the room.

Demetri sat up, leaning against the headboard and he watched as Hermione climbed off the bed and summoned a robe, slipping it on and hiding her naked figure from him.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine, why?” She asked, turning to look at him as she busied herself with picking up the cushions from the floor, along with their dirty clothing and putting them in the hamper to be washed.

“I don’t know; something about you seems different.”

“And that would be?”

“I don’t know,” he frowned, his eyes carefully roaming her face, down her body and bare legs and back up again, searching for something. “You smell different.”

“Okay...?” She said slowly.

“You always smell good,” he assured, “But now it’s different somehow.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, I feel fine,” she shrugged, making her way back over to the bed and climbing on beside him.

Alec soon made an appearance with a tray in hand, carrying a cup of tea, a glass of orange and a bacon sandwich. Hermione took the tray and sipped at her tea before she made to grab her bacon sandwich, only a sudden wave of nausea hit, and this wasn’t like the others she’d had.

Without warning, she put the tray aside, darted off the bed and into the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt their presence behind her but was otherwise too distracted to acknowledge them. Several minutes later, she flushed the chain and made quick work of brushing her teeth, turning to look at them once she’d finished.

“I’m fine,” she told them, seeing their looks of worry. “I’m not entirely sure what came over me but I feel absolutely fine now.”

“You’re not ill are you?” Alec questioned in concern and stepping forward, his eyes searching for symptoms of illness.

“No, I feel fine, honestly,” she told them. “Now, I know the Lords wish to see me, so I’ll just get ready and then we can go.”

~000~000~000~

Two hours later found Hermione pacing back and forth in the chamber, the three Lords perched on their thrones and the room filled with the majority of the Guard. The Lords had offered her previous duellers a rematch and so she’d fought Nikoli, Santiago, Marius and Soran, once more beating them. This time they were more amused than surprised that she’d done so, and she was sure she’d have to get used to duelling with the Guard, the Lords wanting them to become more familiar with magic, especially in case they ever found themselves up against another witch or wizard.

“Hermione,” Aro said, sounding amused.

“I don’t want to,” she all but pouted, coming to a stop and crossing her arms over her chest. Sniggers and chuckles filled the room and she glared at them all, amusing them further.

“Hermione,” Aro repeated, his tone teasing and soft.

“Fine,” she huffed, taking a deep breath and unfolding her arms and she opened her mouth to sing. “ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff for now they’re bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we’ve forgot, just do your best, we’ll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot.”_

The laughter in the room grew louder and Hermione silently fumed as she folded her arms over her chest and glowered.

“My Goodness, I was not expecting that,” Aro said, shaking his head as his chuckles tapered off.

“I said it was awful,” she grumbled.

“Yes, but I never imaged it would be _that_ awful. Who wrote that?”

“No one actually knows,” she shrugged uselessly. “It’s believed to have been passed down sometime during the Founder’s era.”

“Powerful they were, verbose they were not,” he chuckled.

“Are we finished now? Can we get back to work?” She pleaded.

Caius snorted. “Take it away, Little Witch,” he said with a gesturing wave of his arm, telling her the floor was all hers.

She scowled at him but turned and walked back to the centre of the room, when all of a sudden she went lightheaded and stumbled before righting herself.

“Hermione?” Alec said, he and Demetri sharing a worried glance as they both took a half step forward.

“I’m fine,” she waved him off.

She rolled her shoulders and neck before taking several more steps, once more going dizzy, only this time she swayed on her feet before righting herself.

“Hermione?” Demetri said, his voice showing his worry as he and Alec both took a step closer to her.

“I’m fine, just had a bit of a blood rush to my brain, is all... don’t worry about...”

She swayed on her feet, only this time she didn’t stop. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before everything went black and she collapsed to the ground.

“HERMIONE!”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 13

**Monday 24th August 199**

Demetri reached her first and he easily caught her before she hit the ground, kneeling down on the stone floor with Hermione held against his chest and he focused his hearing, listening for any irregularities in her pulse or breathing but hearing none.

“Hermione,” he said softly, giving her form a gentle shake with the hopes of rousing her awake, but it didn’t help.

He lifted his eyes, seeing Alec’s worry mimicking his own as he kneeled on the other side of Hermione, and looking up a little more, he saw that they were surrounded by the Coven, all of them whispering between each other and looking to Hermione in concern and surprise.

He never thought he’d see the day his Coven was so protective of a human. Hermione had wormed her way into their cold, dead hearts and she didn’t even know it. Even those that she barely interacted with seemed to care for her.

Looking to the Lords, he saw them each sporting various expressions but Marcus looked the most worried as he shifted Teddy in his arms.

“Hermione,” Alec spoke, reaching out to touch her face, hoping his touch, the coldness of his skin would bring her back, but it didn’t.

“Explain,” Aro ordered, his eyes darting between Hermione, Demetri and Alec, knowing from their shared gaze they were keeping something from them.

“She told us she’s been feeling out of sorts the last couple of weeks. She hasn’t been to her potions lab as when she tries to brew a potion, she feels nauseous,” Alec said.

“She threw up not long before we arrived here and I’ve noticed her scent’s changed,” Demetri added.

“I’ve noticed it, too,” Alec nodded, his eyes not leaving Hermione’s face. “She still smells the same but she doesn’t at the same time. Something’s different.”

“Return her to your rooms, we shall call for a doctor,” Aro instructed.

“Her magic, My Lord. Hermione explained that it can affect medical and technological equipment, and that her blood is different to a regular human’s, should a doctor discover this...” Demetri spoke.

“Worry not, Demetri, we will ensure the doctor is taken care of,” Aro replied.

Sharing a look with Alec, Demetri stood with Hermione in his arms and the gathered crowd parted to allow him through and he left out the chamber.

“I’m worried about her,” Alec admitted, falling into step beside Demetri and with Teddy in his arms.

“You and me both,” Demetri sighed.

Once he reached their rooms, he stepped inside and placed Hermione down on the bed, stepping back and watching over her.

~000~000~000~

When Hermione woke it was with a pounding headache and to see both her vampires standing by the side of the bed, watching her silently and they moved closer to her when she caught their gaze.

“What happened?” She asked, her voice sounding groggy and she sat up with the help of Demetri.

“You don’t remember?” Alec asked. She shook her head and winced, regretting it immediately. “You fainted. You’ve been out for almost an hour.”

Hermione frowned, her eyes moving down before catching sight of the tube coming from her arm and she followed it with her gaze, seeing the IV solution bag being held up on the stand. She turned her confused eyes back to her vampires.

“A doctor was called when we were unable to rouse you. He examined you and seeing no symptoms of illness, he put your fainting spell down to the stress of the wedding and the hot weather.”

“I’ve never fainted due to stress or heat,” she told them before sighing and hooking her legs over the edge of the bed with the intent to get up.

“Where are you going?” Demetri asked, a disapproving look on his face.

“The bathroom,” she replied. “Honestly, aside from the headache I now have, I feel fine.”

“You said that last time and you fainted,” he argued.

“I’m sure you’ll catch me before I injure myself, but at this moment in time, I really have to use the bathroom.”

Neither of them looked pleased but they knew they couldn’t stop her from using the bathroom, so they stepped aside and helped her to her feet, their eyes watching as she wheeled the IV stand over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After quickly going about her business and washing her hands in the sink, Hermione crouched down to retrieve a hand towel from the vanity unit, when she noticed the unopened box of sanitary products. Frowning to herself, she realised that she couldn’t actually remember when her last period had been.

Closing the doors and making her way out of the bathroom, she did her best to wrack her brain for answers but found it difficult. With the amount of pressure she’d been under during the war, she’d known it was normal for her menstrual cycle to change, once even going a few months without having a period, and twice she had to deal with two in a single month. But now that the war was over and her health was the best it had been since before she’d started Hogwarts, Hermione thought it a bit odd for her to have gone so long without a period. She knew she’d definitely had one since moving to Volterra but she couldn’t remember having one since, that would make her last period having occurred around mid-July.

And then she remembered the nausea she’d been feeling and had been for weeks. She remembered the exhaustion and her sudden emotional state. She’d seen what Tonks had gone through with her pregnancy with Teddy and Hermione noted the similarities between herself and Tonks.

She came to a stop by the door, her hand hovering over the door handle as she slowly blinked. No, it wasn’t possible! It wasn’t! She knew it.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Alec’s voice carried through the door, his worry evident in his tone.

Taking a breath, Hermione opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, her vampires immediately stepping in front of her with worried expressions as their eyes searched her face.

“Hermione, you look pale, you should sit down,” Demetri muttered, gently guiding her over to the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, seeing her dazed expression and noting that she was quiet, too quiet.

He crouched down in front of her, seeing her gaze being locked on a spot on the wall over his shoulder. Her eyes had glazed over and he brought his hands up to her face, making her look at him, but it was as though she were looking through him, as if he weren’t even there.

“Hermione?” Alec muttered, his hands sliding down to the back of her neck and his fingers getting tangled in her soft, riotous curls. “Hermione?” He said a little louder, gently tugging at her hair and thankfully it broke her out of her daze. “What’s wrong?” He asked once more.

She took a deep breath. “Alright, I want to try something. It’s a charm, and if my assumptions are correct and the results are positive, I know exactly why I’ve been feeling _off_.”

They both frowned at her before Alec rose to his feet and took a step back and Hermione’s wand appeared in her hand. Nervously, she pressed the tip of her wand to her stomach and closed her eyes as she muttered the words.

Seeing the glow behind her closed eyelids, she opened her eyes to see the colour being white. Positive.

Her wand fell from her grasp, clattered to the ground and rolled across the stone floor, getting stuck beneath the couch.

“Hermione?” Demetri muttered, his eyes darting between her face and the way her hand suddenly came up to rest against her stomach.

“It’s not possible,” she whispered.

“What’s not?” Alec asked her softly.

She lifted her gaze from the floor and to them, seeing them eyeing her worriedly.

“It was positive.”

“What was?”

“The charm, it’s one hundred percent accurate. I’m pregnant.”

~000~000~000~

If vampires were capable of fainting, Hermione was sure they’d both have done so. As it was, they’d both fallen silent and having forgotten their human mannerisms to help them blend in, neither of them had moved, blinked or breathed in the last few minutes. She was amazed that she hadn’t fainted herself.

“Alec, Demetri, I’m pregnant.”

That seemed to snap them both out of it and their eyes darted to each other, then Hermione’s face, to her stomach and back again, repeating the actions several times. If Hermione wasn’t so surprised, she’d had laughed, the entire moment being too comical.

“That’s not possible,” they both muttered.

“I know it’s not, of course I do, but you saw the glow. White’s positive and blue’s negative. It’s one hundred percent accurate. No matter how impossible it may be, I’m pregnant.”

Their eyes darted to each other once more and she caught their frowns.

“I haven’t cheated on either of you,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“That thought never crossed our minds,” Demetri answered honestly, because no matter the situation and how impossible it was, they knew she hadn’t slept with anyone but them since their first meeting back in April.

Not only did they know that she would never do that to either of them, but they would have been able to smell another male’s scent on her. She also hadn’t had the opportunity to do so as she was surrounded by vampires and there were very few humans in the castle and none of them were male. 

“We know you would never do such a thing,” Alec assured her, his eyes locked firmly on her stomach and his expression was hard to read.

“This is why I’ve been so emotional, it’s why I’ve been getting nauseous and my magic’s been unsettled. But I don’t understand, not only is this not possible, but we’ve only been sexually active for three weeks. That’s not enough time for symptoms to start making an appearance. What are we going to do? What should we do?”

They shared looks, both appearing to be at a complete loss of ideas.

“We’re not sure,” Alec admitted. “Obviously this is impossible but we must tell the Lords.”

“So they can kill me? Or harm you? Or accuse me of lying?” She said.

“They won’t kill you, Hermione. They won’t harm us. Lord Aro will wish to see our memories,” he said and a grimace pulled at her face. “And whilst it goes against our instincts to keep such private and intimate memories from him, we must show him everything.”

“Let’s go now, I have a feeling the news isn’t going to be taken well, but I’ll make a floo call first. There’s only one person I trust with this news.”

Standing from the couch, Hermione had the fireplace lit with a wave of her hand and after grabbing some floo powder, she threw it into the grate and stuck her head in the flames. The call lasted no more than a minute and she pulled back, leaving the fire going for access, ripping the IV tube from her body and heading straight for the door.

Despite her nerves, disbelief and fear, she walked with a purpose and straight to the chamber, stepping through the doors and into the room. It was empty of everyone but Aro, Caius and Marcus, which she was grateful for and they all stood upon her entrance, seeing her nervous expression and Alec and Demetri stepping in behind her, both looking lost and confused.

“Where is Teddy?” Marcus asked.

“Jane’s watching over him, My Lord,” Alec muttered, turning to look to Hermione.

“Hermione, how are you feeling?” Aro asked. “I admit, you gave us all quite the scare.”

A grimace pulled at her mouth as she attempted to smile. “Better now, thank you. But I must share something troubling with you.”

“And that is?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, seeing that Hermione waved her hand, understanding that she’d likely cast a Privacy Charm, and she had, not wanting anyone to overhear anything that may be said.

“I know why I’ve been so out of sorts lately; emotional, nauseous, dizzy spells, fainting, cravings...” She said, as she had _craved_ bacon that morning, Demetri was right, she usually hated it. “I’m pregnant.”

“Excuse me?” The three Lords said in unison.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated. They all stared at her, speechless. “Believe me, I understand it’s not possible, but I am. And no, I have not had relations with anyone but Alec and Demetri since meeting them. The only humans at the castle are females, I only visited family back in England and I was never alone, and I certainly wasn’t pregnant before arriving here. I made a vow of fidelity to both Alec and Demetri during the ceremony and it is magically binding. Had I been unfaithful to either of them before the wedding; the binding magic of the vows would not have taken. It would not have allowed us to marry. I don’t know how it’s possible, but I’m pregnant.”

Still speechless, they stared at her and Hermione took the opportunity to approach the dais and ascend the steps, coming to a stop in front of Aro and she held her hand out for him.

“I don’t feel comfortable showing you this but I know I must. I will not block you from any part of my mind.”

Blinking slowly, Aro clasped her hand in his and kept his eyes locked in her gaze before slowly releasing her hand and the moment he did so, Hermione’s entire face flamed bright red. It was one thing for everyone to know what they got up in their time together; it was another to allow others to actually _see_ it.

“Demetri, Alec,” Aro said and Hermione stepped down from the dais and her vampires traded places with her, Aro seeing each of their memories and knowing she was telling the truth.

“Aro?” Caius found his voice, his eyes darting between her and her vampires when they took up positions on either side of her. “Is what she speaks true?”

Aro seemed to take a moment to gather himself and he clasped his hands together, a frown pulling at his face.

“Aro? Does she speak the truth?” Marcus asked quietly, his expression seeming calmer than the others.

“Yes,” Aro breathed and his co-rulers did a double-take, that again, would’ve had her laughing if it weren’t for the situation they were in. “She speaks the truth. She is pregnant and she has not had relations with anyone but Alec and Demetri since first arriving at Volterra. One of them _is_ the father.”

“But that’s not possible,” Caius spluttered.

“I know,” Aro muttered, looking completely perplexed, but there was also something else in his eyes that she couldn’t quite decipher and she wasn’t sure if that worried her or not.

“We are all confused and in disbelief at this news,” Hermione began, “Knowing what we do regarding your species, and also to the fact that it’s impossible to be so far along in a pregnancy with symptoms showing, given that it’s only been a few weeks at most. And due to this most perplexing situation, I’ve called in reinforcements.”

“Meaning?” Aro arched an eyebrow.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Miss. Granger?” A familiar voice drawled.

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder, feeling her mouth twitching into a smirk at seeing Severus Snape walking into the room as if he owned the place, his black robes billowing behind him and his black, greasy hair falling down to his chin. He looked completely healthy and there were certainly no visual indications that a few short months ago he’d been dying.

“Professor,” she acknowledged.

“I am no longer your professor,” he replied.

“It seems disrespectful to refer to you as anything else,” she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. “I repeat, _what_ have you gotten yourself into now, especially as it requires me to leave the private sanctuary of my home and travel across Europe?”

She bit her lip. “It’s a difficult situation and I need your help.”

“Hermione, who is this man?” Aro asked, eyeing Snape curiously.

“Oh, sorry, this is Professor Severus Snape, one of Europe’s best Potions Masters and he previously taught at Hogwarts. He’s the most knowledgeable man I know, if anyone can help, it’s him,” Hermione explained. “Professor, may I introduce to you Aro, Caius and Marcus, the leaders of the Volturi and Guard, and this is Alec and Demetri, my husbands.”

Snape glanced at them briefly before wisely tipping his head in respect. Hermione didn’t bother acting surprised that he wasn’t surprised at her being married. She’d known Snape was still in contact with McGonagall and she’d likely told him the news.

“Miss. Granger, I do not have all day, I know you cannot help yourself with such a large mouth, but get to the point.”

She placed her hands on each of their arms when snarls of warnings ripped from the back of her husbands’ throats, not approving of the way he spoke to her.

“He’s always like this,” she told them before turning her attention back to Snape. “Severus Snape, you owe me, Hermione Volturi, a life debt, and I’m calling upon it,” she said formally and a ball of golden light suddenly appeared in between them before disappearing.

“Insufferable know-it-all,” Snape sighed, not being the least bit surprised she knew how to call upon the binding magic of a life debt. 

“You must do everything within your power and means to aid me with...”

“Yes, I know how the binding works,” he interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

She sent him an annoyed look. “We’ve found ourselves in a precarious and rather disbelieving situation. As I said to the Lords, you’re the most knowledgeable wizard I know. I believe you’re the only one who may be able to help me.”

“Go on,” he drawled.

Hermione’s wand appeared in her hand and she quickly cast the Pregnancy Charm over her abdomen, the result being positive.

He blinked slowly.

“You know what that was?” She asked rhetorically, already knowing he did. He nodded, his eyes drifting from her face, down to her stomach and over to her husbands. “I’m pregnant, and either Alec or Demetri is the father. They’re both vampires which makes this situation impossible. We don’t know what to do. We don’t know how this is possible and we don’t know how to proceed. I need your help.”

He remained quiet for several moments, his eyes darting between her and her husbands before he let out a noise of frustration.

“Only you, Miss. Granger, only you,” he muttered with a shake of his head.

“Only me,” she said, giving a sad, sheepish smile.

“I will be back momentarily,” he said before he turned and left out the room, heading down the corridor and out of sight.

Hermione turned to face the Lords and despite the situation, they looked amused by Snape’s behaviour.

“Is he always like that?” Aro asked.

“Yes, for as long as I’ve known him, at least. I actually think he’s a little less rude since the ending of the war,” she shrugged. “I know you don’t like humans in the castle but he’ll likely have to stay here until we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Is he useful?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, I meant it when I said he’s one of Europe’s best Potions Masters, if in the future I’m as half as good as he is, I’ll be a happy witch and you’ll certainly have a large cliental list when the potions shop is open for business. He’s a fairly decent healer, too. It wasn’t that long ago I discovered he’d undergone healer training. And you won’t be able to read his thoughts. He’s a master of Occlumency, Voldemort himself couldn’t get past his mental barriers. Snape’s the one that taught me how to guard my mind from outside influences,” she explained and they seemed surprised by what she’d told them.

“Can he be trusted?” Marcus asked, a protective look entering his eyes as they darted over her.

“I trust him. We thought he’d betrayed us during the war but he hadn’t, he’d always been on our side. I pulled him back from the brink of death and for that, he owes me a life debt, a serious bit of old magic. I just invoked the debt he owes me and now he has to repay it by helping us.”

Snape drew their attention when he entered into the hall, drawing his wand from his robes and flicking it, conjuring an examination table and stool. Not needing to be given instructions, Hermione hopped up onto the table and laid down, getting herself comfortable. Snape rolled up the sleeves of his robes, revealing the faded dark mark on his left forearm before taking a seat on the stool and Hermione didn’t miss the way her vampires both stepped up beside her, their eyes watching Snape carefully.

Digging into his robe pocket, he pulled out what looked to be similar to a doctor’s bag and dug inside, pulling out two vials with what looked to be some sort of rubber covering over the top and he held them out to her husbands.

“He needs a sample of your venom,” Hermione explained.

They both looked to her and she nodded, letting them know it was alright and they both took the vials and bit down, the venom being collected in the vial. After accepting the vials and putting them off to the side, Snape turned to Hermione.

“Explain.”

“I’ve been very emotional the last couple of weeks, and whenever I tried to brew a potion I got nauseous and had to leave. I had my first craving this morning, I threw up for the first time this morning and a couple of hours ago I fainted and was out for about an hour. They called in a muggle doctor and he gave me an IV. When I realised I’ve missed my period, I cast the charm.”

“But?” He said, sensing there was one.

“But we’ve only been having sex for about three weeks,” she said and he frowned. “I know most women don’t experience symptoms until about six to eight weeks later. I can’t be more than three weeks along, it’s too soon.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed to himself. “Let’s see.”

He pressed the tip of his wand to Hermione’s clothed stomach and muttered under his breath, a series of glowing and flashing lights and beeps sounding as he did so. Hermione looked up, seeing the three Lords having come down from their thrones and they were now also surrounding her, their eyes darting between her stomach, the lights and watching what Snape was doing. A few moments later, he pulled his wand back and the sounds and lights disappeared before he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Definitely pregnant,” he nodded. “From my preliminary tests, I’ve discovered that you are not three weeks pregnant but rather _nine_ weeks.” Disbelieving glances were shared. “If your pregnancy continues in such a way, I expect that your gestation period will be that of seven to eight months, rather than the regular nine to ten months. You seem to be having the expected symptoms and I’ve found nothing troubling so far. If I had to estimate, I’d say that you’re growing a hybrid, which is not uncommon amongst magical creatures, as you’re aware.”

Hermione nodded, remembering some of Hagrid’s crossbred creatures.

“But it _is_ odd given your circumstances. I won’t know for certain how your pregnancy will develop so I’ll have to monitor you closely and continue to run tests. In the meantime, I have a contact that may be able to give us more information. Once I’m done here, I’ll call in his services but it’s not going to be cheap.”

“Money is no issue,” Aro injected and Snape nodded once.

“I’ll need to draw some blood, so I can run a series of tests and hopefully, discover what this hybrid may be capable of. If not, we’ll have to wait until you’ve given birth and run the tests then. We need to know what we’re dealing with and if it’s dangerous.”

She didn’t like idea of someone treating her baby like an experiment but at the same time she knew that they were in an incredibly difficult situation and they had to be cautious.

Snape lifted both vials of venom and sat them on Hermione’s stomach before pressing the tip of his wand against her abdomen and muttering to himself, them all watching the glowing orbs of light that floated above her stomach.

“Do you want to know who the father is?” Snape asked.

“Yes,” Demetri spoke before anyone else, his gaze daring Alec to argue with him.

Snape looked to Hermione for confirmation and she slowly nodded, seeing the desperation in Demetri’s eyes.

“Please, Professor.”

Snape tapped his wand against each vial, one glowing blue and the other glowing green before a green-hued beam shot from Hermione’s stomach and connected to the green vial.

“Oh,” Snape frowned, his head tipping slightly.

“What? What is it?” Hermione asked quickly.

“Well, it seems you truly are a miracle worker,” Snape remarked, his eyes widening slightly. “There’s not one child growing inside of you but _two_.”

Hermione almost fainted. Again. The Lords blinked and let out noises of surprise, Alec’s eyes widened and Demetri’s face fell, immediately knowing that he wasn’t the father despite him not having been told that yet.

“Alec has a twin sister, Jane,” Hermione explained to Snape quietly, watching the disappointed and pinched look on Demetri’s face and her heart broke for him.

She’d known his one regret was never having children, which is why he’d taken so well to Teddy, knowing it would be his only opportunity to experience fatherhood. But discovering that she was pregnant had completely thrown them all off balance and he’d had a little hope that he was the father. Now it was shattered.

Snape nodded. “The DNA in the venom is a match to you,” he said, looking to Alec.

Alec looked as though he wanted to faint and Hermione didn’t blame him, she felt like doing so herself.

“For the time being, you’re healthy and so are the babies. I’d like to run frequent tests and monitor your health and behaviour; it may help us to better understand what we’re dealing with.”

“You will stay here at the castle, I will have a room close to Hermione’s readied for you,” Aro spoke, drawing their attention. “We will keep this between us.”

“Jane, My Lord,” Alec muttered.

Aro tipped his head. “Very well, you may inform Jane, and Felix,” he added for Demetri’s benefit, knowing they were brothers in everything but blood. “But it otherwise remains a secret for the time being.”

“You may use my library for your research, it’s mostly Dumbledore’s collection so there may be something useful in there,” Hermione said to Snape.

“Of course, you have a library,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’m a Sorceress, I crave knowledge,” she narrowed her eyes.

He smirked at her. “You’re still an insufferable know-it-all, I see.”

“And you’re still a grumpy git!” She fired back, crossing her arms over her chest in huff. “And I have a potions lab and green house, too. You may use them.”

“I’ll show you to the library,” Marcus spoke, tilting his head towards the doors.

Nodding, Snape placed the vials of venom in his bag and slipped it back into his pocket. Hermione stood from the table and it was banished along with the stool before Snape followed Marcus out of the room.

“They’re going to get along just fine,” Hermione said, knowing it to be true. They were very similar, in both appearance and personality, only Marcus wasn’t as mean. “Well, if you don’t mind, I think I want to have a lie down.”

“This day has been filled with revelations and impossibilities,” Aro remarked, his eyes darting down to her stomach before he turned to look to her husbands, Demetri still looking disappointed and Alec surprised. “You are excused from your duties to the Coven for the remainder of the week. Take this time to gather anything you may require and to aid our new guest in his search for answers. We will inform Felix and Jane of the situation and alert the others to there being another human in the castle and we will issue a warning that no harm is to come to him.”

Hermione snorted. “Trust me, My Lord, Snape can take care of himself. He was a double agent for the better part of two decades, constantly being stuck between Dumbledore and Voldemort, and in some ways, they were both as bad as each other. Snape’s going to be fine here.”

~000~000~000~

“I can’t believe it’s me,” Alec muttered, sitting beside Hermione on the bed as she lay on her back, her hands resting lightly on her stomach and his eyes were drawn to it. Demetri was sat on one of the couches, staring into the flicking flames that had yet to be put out.

“Well, it is,” she replied. “It probably occurred our first time together, the pregnancy seems to be progressing almost three times faster than usual, which would fit that time scale of three weeks ago.”

“And twins,” he muttered.

“I can’t wait,” she said sarcastically. “If the pregnancy continues at this pace, we’ll have three children under the age of one. That’s going to be fun.”

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“Me either.”

“And by me.”

“Yes, by you,” she nodded, not getting annoyed at his continuous repeated words, knowing he was having just as hard a time digesting the news as she was.

She’d resigned herself to the fact the only child she’d have would be Teddy, so this was a surprise for her, too. Especially given she was still only eighteen-years-old and she’d only been married a grand total of two days.

“I’m going to be a father,”

“You are, it seems your bloodline hasn’t died out after all.”

His hand lifted from the mattress and it moved to hover over her stomach. His eyes darted to her face questioningly and she rolled her eyes before lifting her t-shirt, taking his hand in hers and pressing it against her flat stomach. He splayed his fingers against her warm skin and she sighed when he started tracing patterns against her.

“I still can’t believe it,” he muttered.

A knock on the door startled him but he knew it to be Jane. He recognised the scent. Bending down a placed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead and he headed to the door, opening it and Jane’s eyes immediately darted to Hermione laying on the bed and then to her brother.

“It is true?”

Alec nodded and stepped out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Hermione turned her attention to Demetri.

“Demetri?” She called softly and he turned his gaze from the fire and to her. She held her hand out towards him expectantly and he stood from the couch and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and sitting on the bed beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” He frowned in confusion. She bit at her lip and her eyes darted away from his. He let out a sigh. “It’s not your fault, _glykó sýntrofo_ ,” he muttered. “We are all surprised at the news of your pregnancy and it’s not your fault that Alec i the father.”

“But I know how much you wanted children...”

“It is not your fault,” he repeated firmly but softly.

She took a breath before bringing the hand clasped in hers down to her stomach and holding it in place. His eyes darted down to follow the movement and then they moved back to her face.

“You may not have sired the babies but you are still going to be their father, just as you are Teddy’s. You’ve a big heart and a lot of love to give, which is one of the reasons why I love you so much. I know that should everything work out and the babies are not a danger to civilisation, they will love you just as much as you will love them. And deep in my heart, in my magic, I believe that these babies are going to be blessings in disguise. I truly believe that we’ll discover they’re harmless. My magic has never led me astray, Demetri. It’s my job to change the world for the better, my magic led me here to you and now I’m pregnant. What if my being pregnant is what changes the world? What if these babies grow to better the world? What if this is my purpose in life?”

“I don’t like to make promises I can’t keep, especially to you, but Demetri, if these babies are perfectly harmless and I’m able to have more, I promise that if it’s possible, I will make sure you sire a child. We may have to wait a couple of years as I don’t wish to have four children under the age of two, and I’ll have to find a way of making a Contraception Potion for when I’m with Alec, but I’ll do it. But none of that matters at the moment, to Teddy you are a father and a wonderful one at that, and I know you’ll be the same to these babies, too.”

He reached up with his free hand and pushed her curls back from her face.

“I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you, too,” she replied with a smile and he bent to press a kiss to her mouth. “Now, I’m tired and in need of a cuddle. Don’t argue with your pregnant wife.”

He chuckled at her, a smile appearing on his face and he moved to lay beside her, pulling her against him, wrapping her up in his arms with a hand pressed to her stomach. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, a sleepy smile pulling at her face. When the door opened she didn’t bother looking to see who it was, knowing it could only be Alec. 

“Come cuddle with me,” Hermione said sleepily and he chuckled at her.

Hermione opened her eyes when the mattress dipped and she smiled at seeing Teddy dozing in Alec’s arms.

“I caught Felix trying to stow him away in his rooms,” Alec said. Hermione chuckled and allowed her eyes to shut once more. “I’ll put him in his crib.”

“No, I want him nearby,” she said.

Alec didn’t question her, he just laid down beside her and carefully shifted Teddy so he was laid across his chest, and Crookshanks and the three kittens soon made an appearance, too, climbing up on the end of the bed and huddling together.

Hermione had never felt or been surrounded by so much love and it lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 11

**Monday 7th September 1998**

Two weeks passed surprisingly quickly for Hermione and she’d like to say she’d spent the time being rushed off her feet, but that wasn’t the case. Hermione had been _ordered_ by the Lords to do nothing but rest and take care of herself for the _entirety_ of her pregnancy.

Hermione was regretting bringing Snape into the fold as the Lords found it useful to have another magical practitioner in the castle, not only because they found his dry sense of humour and his monotonic insults amusing –as well as his lack of fear as to who he insulted, vampire or not- but because they’d had him ward her potions lab against her and she’d been unable to break through them. Not because she didn’t know how to but because she literally couldn’t as they were specifically keyed into Snape’s magical signature; only he would be able to remove them.

They’d tried to have him ward her library, too, but that’s where Hermione put her foot down and kicked up a fuss, stating that if she had to rest, she at least needed her books otherwise she wouldn’t hold back her temper or her magic. They’d been wise not to argue with her afterwards, in fact, they’d relented out of fear as Hermione’s magic had acted up, the windows in the room shattering into thousands of pieces with a simple narrowing of her eyes. That day everyone had given her a wide berth.

No one but a select few knew about the pregnancy as they wished to keep it a secret until they knew what they were dealing with. Those that knew were only the Lords themselves, her husbands, Jane and Felix and Aro’s and Caius’ wives. Hermione never interacted much with the wives as they tended to keep to themselves and away from the Guard, spending their time shopping and in the gardens. But when they’d discovered the news Hermione had spotted them following her around and after only a day of it happening, she lost her temper and accidentally blew a hole in one of the stone walls. Since then they left her be but she was never alone.

There was always someone with her, whether it be her husbands, Snape, Felix or worse, Marcus and Jane, of who seemed to be the most protective of her. They never stopped asking her if there was anything she needed, if she was hungry or in need of a drink. Or if she wanted more pillows or a softer blanket that didn’t irritate her skin. And while Hermione knew it all came from a good place, it did annoy her somewhat but she always kept her mouth shut, unfortunately, she couldn’t control her facial expressions which always seemed to amuse her husbands.

With nothing else to do but wander the gardens and rest, Hermione spent most of her time in her library doing research with whoever was in there that day, trying to find more information about a human-vampire pregnancy but nothing else had been uncovered. All they knew so far came from Snape and the diagnostic charms he cast several times a day, and the experiments he ran on her blood and her husbands’ venom.

He’d become her personal healer since arriving at Volterra and while he often complained and made thinly veiled digs at Hermione, she wasn’t blind to the fact he’d settled into life at Volterra almost as well as she had. He could make fun of her all he wanted but she knew he valued knowledge almost as much as she did, and her current predicament was a challenge to him. He was in his element spending most of his time researching in her library or carrying out experiments in her lab.

And due to her being unable to brew any potions without being made to feel nauseous, or that she no longer had access to her lab, Snape was the one to brew all of her prenatal vitamin potions to ensure that not only did the babies get the health care they needed, but that she did, too.

As each day went by, the symptoms of pregnancy made themselves known and Hermione suffered quite badly with morning sickness, so much so that she pretty much carried a bucket around with her just in case a sudden wave hit her. It wasn’t just smells that effected her; it was sights and thoughts, too. Once she’d dreamed about scrambled eggs and the moment she woke she had to dart to the bathroom. She couldn’t handle it. She craved a specific food and it would be given to her, but barely half an hour after eating she’d throw it all back up. Even an image in one of her books had made her nauseous and Hermione couldn’t wait for her to pass her first stage of pregnancy, and right now, she was only one week away from that. 

At eleven weeks pregnant, Hermione now had a baby bump and while it wasn’t noticeable when she wore slightly too big t-shirts or robes, it certainly was when uncovered. In only two weeks Hermione’s flat stomach had turned into a mountain. Alright, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still, it was certainly large considering not only was she having twins, but she had a small, slim build and it made everything look bigger.

Demetri and Alec, who had both processed the development of pregnancy, could often be found always touching her in some way or other, no matter where they were. It may be holding her hand, touching the small of her back, playing with her hair, hooking their arm around her shoulders or waist or even just brushing up against her when they walked the halls. And every night when she went to sleep and every morning when she woke, it was always to cold hands and fingers being pressed against her stomach. She couldn’t love her vampires anymore if she tried.

Hermione couldn’t deny that the pregnancy was making her grouchy and irritable and yet they took everything with a pinch of salt, simply nodding or smiling at anything she said; it didn’t even matter if she was scolding them or insulting them, they never took it to heart. She supposed she could understand why, though; her being pregnant was a miracle and they didn’t want to take anything for granted and that included her bad moods and uncontrollable magical outbursts.

And they were gentle with her, too, for fear of hurting either her or the babies. She’d had one of the most awkward conversations of her life with Snape after Alec and Demetri had insisted she talk to him about sex during pregnancy. She’d told them it was fine giving they’d been having sex before they’d even found out she was pregnant, but they’d been adamant. Hermione wasn’t easily embarrassed but she’d come away from that conversation red in the face and sweating so badly, she’d taken a bath. She hadn’t been able to look Snape in the eye for over a week and she’d almost accidentally set Caius on fire for his teasing. What made it worse was he didn’t even have the decency to pretend to be afraid of her; he just laughed it off, so much so that if he were human he’d probably have passed out.

“What a surprise, you’re here,” drawled a snarky voice.

Hermione shook her head of her memories and placed her book down in her lap, looking up at the door to see Snape stepping inside.

“It is _my_ library,” she reminded him. “And you don’t have a leg to stand on; you’re here as much as I am. The only reason I’m here is that I’m bored and not allowed to train or brew any potions. It’s too hot to be outdoors and the library is the only option.”

“Excuses,” he rolled his eyes, sparing Marcus a brief glance as he sat across the room in an armchair with his head buried in a book.

“I take it you have some news,” she said, noting that he didn’t search the shelves for a book or take a seat, rather he stopped in front of her, looking down at her sprawled position on the couch.

“I believe so, I’ve finished my experiments.”

“Alright then, we better head to the chamber room and inform the others of your results,” she said, putting her book off to the side and before she could stand, Marcus was beside her ready to help her up. She was nowhere near big enough to need help just yet but she knew telling him so would have no effect. 

The three of them left the library and journeyed to the chamber room, stepping inside to see that they looked to be finishing up a meeting with the Guard. Upon their entrance, the rest of the Guard baring her husbands, Felix and Jane –who just happened to be feeding Teddy a bottle- were excused and Hermione silently placed a Silencing Charm around the room.

Marcus continued over to the dais and took a seat on his throne and Alec and Demetri moved to stand on either side of her, Alec slipping his hand around hers and Demetri’s arm found purchase around her waist.

“Snape’s finished his experiments,” Hermione informed the others and all eyes snapped to him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes, let out a sigh and pulled his wand, conjuring a stool and an examination table. Without needing to be told, Hermione crossed over to it, hopped up and got herself comfortable, lifting her t-shirt for better access. She wasn’t blind to the eyes that darted to her baby bump.

The room was silent for several minutes whilst Snape went about his routine of checking over the health of the babies as well as Hermione’s before he sat back and lowered his wand.

“Everything seems to be as expected with both you and the babies,” he said and Hermione released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Each test he ran always came back with negative results but that didn’t stop her from worrying that the next one would be different. “As far as I can tell, you’re no longer experiencing an accelerated pregnancy but despite that, I can’t give an exact due date, my best estimate would be late December, early January.”

“And your experiments?” Aro spoke up, drawing their attention.

Snape looked to the raven-haired vampire before tipping his head in respect. “There’s a few more I would like to carry out but for the time being I’ve discovered that these babies will be unlike anything we’ve seen before.”

“Meaning?” Caius asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Meaning, that unlike humans who have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes, and vampires who have twenty-five pairs, the babies will have twenty-four.”

“And how will this affect them?” Demetri asked, his eyes darting down to Hermione’s stomach worriedly and then back to Snape.

“I can’t answer that for certain, not until they’re born and I can examine them, but the results of my tests lead me to believe they’ll be a hybrid, part human, part vampire, but not just that; they’ll be wizarding born, too.”

“Are you certain?” Aro asked.

“Yes, I am,” Snape replied confidently before muttering under his breath and pointing his wand to Hermione.

As a result, three misty beams of smoke hovered in the air above her, twisting and forming into swirls and patterns. One was a lot bigger than the others and a bright silver colour; the other two were smaller and duller in colour, one being silver and the other gold.

“Those are magical signatures, the largest and brightest one belongs to Hermione, the other two belong to the babies. Hermione is different, not only due to her being a fully grown witch and her magic being more powerful, but to her also being a Sorceress. Her magic is stronger, but the magic of the babies is still developing and growing.”

“Why the different colours?” Alec asked, eyeing them in a way as if he were transfixed by their movements.

“Gender,” Snape said simply.

“You mean to say there’s a boy _and_ a girl?”

“Yes, I do.”

Alec’s eyes darted to Jane briefly before they fell back down to Hermione’s stomach, a smile pulling at his mouth.

“Witches’ magical signatures tend to be silver and wizards’ gold, the brightness and shade depend on the strength of the magical aura. It’s said to date back to the time of the Gods, Artemis and Apollo, the Goddess of the Moon and the God of the Sun, hence the colour differences.”

“So we know we’re having one of each, we know the babies are hybrids with magic and we know my pregnancy’s no longer accelerated,” Hermione surmised, “But what do we know about my symptoms? Why can’t I keep any food down?”

“You have cravings, yes?” Snape asked.

She nodded. “The majority of the time it’s red meats.”

“And you like it a little on the raw side?”

“Yes,” Hermione frowned, wondering just what he was trying to get at.

“Would you even say _bloody_?”

“Well... I...” Her words cut off and her mouth snapped shut as her eyes widened, but the others just looked confused.

“Exactly, you’re growing hybrids. The food you’re able to keep down settles the human side of the babies but not the vampire side. Vampires need blood for survival.”

The penny seemed to drop as eyes trained on her stomach in understanding.

“You’re saying I’m starving my babies,” she whispered, horrified.

“No, I’m certain that if you were starving them you’d definitely know about it through your cravings or worsening of symptoms. I’m simply saying you need to cater to _both_ parts of the babies,” he replied. “They need human blood.”

Hermione’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I don’t think I can bring myself to do that,” she admitted. “The thought alone is making me nauseous.”

“Nauseous? As in you’re going to be sick or as in you’re so hungry that you feel sick?” He questioned.

“I...” She trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

“Let’s just give it a try and if it doesn’t help, we know we’re wrong,” Snape encouraged.

Before anyone could ask where he intended to get human blood from, he waved his wand, a glass appearing in front of him as well as a blood bag.

“You are aware there’s a hospital not too far away, yes?” He asked, seeing the expressions of confusion on the vampires’ faces before rolling his eyes, perforating the blood bag and pouring some of it into the glass.

Hermione’s face went sickly-grey as she accepted the glass and held it up in front of her, her nose scrunching up in disgust and her mouth clamping shut at the metallic smell that invaded her senses.

“That smells awful,” she commented.

“You can smell it?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, quite strongly,” she answered. “Why?”

“I’ve been watching you closely as you know, but over the last week, I’ve been noticing some strange happenings. You look to a door and not long after someone enters. You squint your eyes when in direct sunlight and you pull a face at the smell of food even before it’s brought to you.”

“You’re saying her senses have strengthened?” Demetri mused.

“I am, and due to this, I believe the babies will have the advanced senses of any regular vampire once they’re born. They’re channelling it through you, just like they do their magic which makes your magic unstable and difficult to control. In any case, we need to see if this is what the babies want, so suck it up and drink.”

Hermione glared at him as she brought her hand up to her nose and pinched it closed. She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, gagging after swallowing it.

“That’s disgusting,” she complained, bringing her hand up to her mouth and wiping it with the sleeve of her cardigan.

“How do you feel?” Snape asked.

“Disgusted, horrified...”

“Do you feel nauseous?” He cut her off.

She glared at him before a frown pulled at her face and she focused her attention on herself, trying to decide exactly how she felt and how to put it into words.

“Yes, but no,” she answered. He raised an eyebrow, telling her to explain herself. “It’s like... I feel disgusted with myself, I feel like I should be sick but I can’t physically do it.”

“And does your stomach feel settled?”

“I... suppose so, yes,” she admitted.

He nodded. “As I thought, you need both human food and human blood to satisfy both the human and vampire side of the babies. I suspect that from now on you’ll be able to keep food down as long as you ingest human blood.”

“But I’m almost over my first trimester, morning sickness usually disappears afterwards.”

“We have to take this day by day, for all we know you might suffer from morning sickness until you go into labour, or it may stop entirely now that we now you need both human blood and food.”

“Fantastic,” she muttered, eyeing the glass still in her hand with dislike.

“And my contact’s sent word, he believes he’s found information that may just tell us what we’re dealing with,” Snape said.

“And?” Aro prompted.

“On Wednesday someone will be arriving here at Volterra, I don’t know the identity or time we shall expect them, just that we _should_ expect them and they’ll hopefully have the answers we’re searching for.”

“Very well, we will have our scouts keep watch,” Aro replied. “Until then, continue as you would,” he instructed.

“I require more venom samples, preferably from vampires that are without a gift.”

“Why do you require such a thing?” Caius arched a curious eyebrow.

“I would to like to see if I can determine if the babies will be born with a gift. With Hermione being a Sorceress and Alec having a gift, it is possible they may have gifts, too. In order to do so, I need to see the different markers in the venom between a gifted vampire and a non-gifted vampire.”

Aro looked far too pleased and Hermione would be lying if she said it didn’t worry her. He already had her as an ally and upon discovering her pregnancy, her value had increased, but if either of her babies or both had gifts, too, she could imagine her family becoming invaluable to him.

“We will have samples ready for you by the end of the day so you may begin your experiments,” Aro agreed before he leaned over in his seat while Marcus whispered something into his ear.

Frowning, Hermione’s eyes watched them carefully and when Aro’s gaze darted over to Snape and then to Jane, she raised an eyebrow and she turned her eyes on the little blonde vampire, too.

Despite Snape having been at Volterra for two weeks, Hermione knew Jane hadn’t actually met the grumpy Potions Master yet and today was the first time she’d actually laid eyes on him. Looking to Jane, she saw her sister-in-law watching Snape intensely with her bright red eyes and her head tilted to the side slightly.

Hearing a snigger, Hermione turned her eyes towards her vampires, seeing Demetri to be the one laughing and Alec had a less than pleased look on his face as his gaze darted between Snape and Jane, very much looking like an older, overprotective brother. Her eyes widened when the pieces fell into place.

“Lord Marcus senses a bond between them,” Demetri muttered quietly into her ear.

Hermione blinked slowly before her mouth pulled into a smile and a little giggle left her. Alec turned his eyes to her, scowled and then turned his attention to glaring at Snape, who was completely oblivious to everything happening around him.

“It’s fated,” she said quietly so Snape wouldn’t hear. She shouldn’t be the one to tell him. “The only reason he’s here is because of the babies, otherwise they never would’ve met. I was meant to fall pregnant. As each day goes by I’m becoming more and more convinced the babies are a blessing in disguise.”

~000~000~000~

**Wednesday 9th September 1998**

“Hermione?” Alec called as stepped into their rooms.

She popped her head out the door of the bathroom, still with a toothbrush in her mouth and he chuckled at her.

“The scouts spotted someone looking for a way into the castle, they’ve collected him and are in the process of bringing him to the chamber room,” he explained. “From what they can tell he’s human.”

Nodding, Hermione finished with brushing her teeth before leaving the bathroom, grabbing a cardigan and slipping it on and they left their rooms and headed to the chambers. Upon entering, she and Alec both bowed their heads to the Lords sat on their thrones with Marcus tending to Teddy. Demetri smiled at her and moved until he stood beside her in the centre of the room, Felix sent her a wink earning a scowl from Demetri, Snape rolled his eyes and turned his attention to looking out the window and Jane’s eyes continuously darted between her and Snape, amusing her.

“Human?” Hermione questioned.

“He has a heartbeat,” Marcus answered.

“But that doesn’t mean he’s fully human. Werewolves, veelas, sirens, they’re all classed as beings but are only partially human. If this man’s been sent by Snape’s contact, it means he’s magical at the very least and we don’t know if he’s friendly or not.”

“Which is why we have Felix and Jane present, as well as Alec and Demetri,” Aro responded. “We will not allow anyone to harm you or the children.” 

“My magic’s unstable, not unresponsive,” she replied. “I just brought it up so everyone remains cautious.”

They all turned their eyes to the doorway when the man was escorted into the room by Marius and Nikoli before they were dismissed. The man stood before them all, his dark eyes looking about the room cautiously, his nose looking as though it’d been broken one too many times and his dark hair greying and cut short. His skin wasn’t quite tanned but not quite pale either and he buried his hands into his well-worn jeans, which was paired with a dirty pair of boots, a t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

“What is your name?” Aro asked.

The man’s eyes continued to flicker around the room, his eyes briefly locking on Teddy wriggling away in Marcus’ arms before moving to Aro.

“Ranulf,” he responded, his voice gravelly.

Hermione eyed him carefully; he didn’t so much give off a magical aura as it was covered by something else.

“You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?” Hermione spoke.

He turned his eyes to her, a smirk pulled at his mouth and his eyes flashed amber.

“I am,” he responded.

A snarl sounded from behind her and she sent a glare over her shoulder and straight to Caius, a warning that he shouldn’t test her or be rude to their guest.

“And you’re a witch,” he tilted his head to the side, his eyes trailing her in a way that had Alec and Demetri moving closer to her and wrapping their arms around her protectively and they sent looks of warning to him. He smirked in reply. “You’re the reason I’m here?”

“Yes,” she said, moving to open her cardigan and given her t-shirt wasn’t all that baggy, her baby bump was evident.

“How far along are you?” He tipped his head.

“Technically five weeks, but development-wise eleven weeks.”

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” he mused.

“What do you know?”

“You’re different,” he spoke.

“Meaning?” Hermione frowned.

“This has happened before,” he nodded to her stomach. “I’ve witnessed it.” There was not a sound to be heard in the room. “A witch was raped; my pack found her and took her in. Within two weeks of the attack, she’d given birth.”

Hermione frowned and looked down to her stomach. “But...”

“Exactly,” he nodded. “The child developed at such a rate that it was born completely healthy within only two weeks. She showed all symptoms of pregnancy and was only able to ingest human blood. The child was unlike anything we’d ever seen and throughout its development, it almost killed the witch. When she went into labour, she so was so weak and fragile that her spine snapped in two; she only survived due to being injected with werewolf venom as it kept her alive long enough for me to turn her during the full moon.”

Eyes darted between Hermione, her stomach and the werewolf, them all looking worried and horrified.

“But you’re different,” he repeated. “I can smell it.” He tipped his head to the side curiously. “You’re stronger; your magic’s not only keeping you safe and apparently healthy, but the baby, too.”

“Babies, I’m having twins,” she corrected.

He arched an eyebrow. “I reckon you’ll survive the birth, in fact, given that you’re not even out of your first trimester and you don’t seem to be suffering from the accelerated symptoms, I’d say for you this might just be a regular pregnancy. You don’t seem to be suffering the way my packmate did.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “My pregnancy accelerated to six weeks within a period of three weeks but has since slowed down. All our tests indicate that the babies are developing at a normal rate and I’m due late December, early January. I suffer from nausea but we believe it’s due to my senses having improved with the babies channelling them through me. I can ingest food but I need a pint of human blood a day. My health’s as good as it can be, as is the babies’.”

“I can see that,” he muttered, his eyes falling to her stomach.

“What came of the child?” Marcus asked.

“Within three months of birth the child was almost six years in age, physically, mentally and emotionally, but as they continued to age the process slowed. Once seven years after the birth passed, they were fully matured and stopped ageing entirely.”

Hermione’s hands came up to her stomach and she frowned.

“And the child, are they a danger to others?” Hermione asked quietly.

“This particular child, no. But it is like any other child, it is nature versus nurture. I imagine that should the child have not had the support and care it did, it may have given in to their urges and harmed many. If you do the same with your children, as I suspect you already plan on doing, I can’t see why they wouldn’t be harmless.” At his words, Hermione released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “I can’t say whether or not your children will age as the child did but given your circumstances now I would think not. The child smells both of vampires and humans, but the vampire scent overpowers the other. With you, I can smell both but they’re perfectly balanced. What that means I don’t know, you’ll have to wait and see.”

“And abilities, diet?”

“Again, I can’t say for certain as you’re different, but the child does have the normal abilities of all vampires, only they don’t appear to be as strong. As for the diet, they can survive on both blood _and_ food.”

“Thank you for your help,” Hermione said.

“That child, he’s part wolf,” he said, gesturing to Teddy with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, his father was a werewolf and his mother his wolf mate.”

“That’s uncommon,” he mused, looking to Teddy in intrigue. “Why is he here? I didn’t detect any other wolves nearby.”

“They died as did his Grandmother, I’m his Godmother and I initiated the old rights during their funerals.”

“Powerful bit of magic, especially when there’s a wolf-pup involved,” he commented, eyeing her curiously. “You know, I’m sure I’ve seen your face before.”

“Hermione Granger,” she said.

The werewolf blinked before a slow smile crept up onto his face. “Now it makes sense.”

“You are aware we cannot let you leave if you intend to divulge anything you’ve seen, heard or learned here, yes?”

He snorted. “I’ve no intention of doing so, the children you’re carrying are precious, a gift, and they need protecting. Should word get out and information be distorted and misheard, it will bring danger to your doorstep.”

Hermione watched him with cautious eyes before slowly nodding. “Thank you, you’ve been most helpful. We’ll have Felix escort you out of the castle.”

“Good Luck, you’re going to need it,” he said, nodding to her stomach before turning on his heel and following after Felix.

Once he was gone, Hermione turned to face the Lords. “Do you believe him?”

“His heartbeat remained steady,” Marcus answered her.

“He told the truth,” Snape piped up for the first time that morning. “He was offered a beverage, of which I laced with Veritaserum... Truth Potion,” he added for the sake of the vampires. Hermione rolled her eyes at him while the others looked impressed. “Despite the information we now have, it may still be irrelevant. He has personally witnessed an occurrence such as this and his experience was vastly different. Your magic, you being a Sorceress is likely to be why you are in such good health. Your magic is protecting both you and the children. We’re still unaware of what may happen after the birth.”

“Yes, but we know the babies will be harmless,” she interjected. “I don’t care about the rest of the unknown at the moment; all I care about is knowing they’re harmless and healthy.”

“I can’t imagine any child of Hermione Granger becoming the next Dark Lord, hybrid or not. Now, we must focus and ready for the birth,” he said in reply, before turning away from the window and leaving the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione let out a sigh. She hoped the months flew by. She hated the unknown, the part of her that craved knowledge needing answers, but the other part of her just wanted to now focus on ensuring she remained healthy and that she prepared for what was to come in just a few months time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 14

**Monday 21st December 1998**

“Are you certain you wish to do this?”

“Yes, I am, they need to know and I’ve kept it from them long enough,” Hermione replied.

“But you don’t know how they will react.”

“No, but I’m prepared for all potential outcomes, and I won’t allow any harm to come to me or our babies,” she promised, her hand smoothing over her large stomach as she sat in front of the dancing flames in the fireplace.

Three months passed surprisingly quickly and in that time, not only had her horrendous symptoms long since disappeared, but her stomach had grown larger than she’d thought possible. Her pregnancy hadn’t shown any signs of accelerating and both she and the babies were as healthy as they could possibly be, but that was all down to Snape force-feeding her pre-natal potions and her vampires taking good care of her, ensuring that she didn’t push herself too hard.

As the months went by and the further into her pregnancy she got, the more protective the others became of her, and she wished she could say Alec and Demetri were the worst but in reality, it was actually Jane and Marcus, both of them refusing to leave her side no matter of their duties and other responsibilities. Not even when ordered to by Aro, not even when she snapped at them irritably and surprisingly, not even when she’d accidentally set their robes on fire in a moment of her magic going haywire. She knew vampires were highly fearful of fire and for good reason, it being one of the few things that could actually destroy them, and still, they’d just shrugged off their robes, put out the flames and continued following after her as if it had never happened. Hermione didn’t know if she should be annoyed, touched or appreciative of their clear protectiveness of her and the babies.

And the further into her pregnancy she got, the harder it became to hide it from the rest of the Coven and the vampires that inhabited the castle. She was now at the point where even her robes and cloak couldn’t hide her large stomach and as a result, she barely left her rooms, not unless a path had been cleared first and the only places she was allowed to visit were her rooms, the chamber and her library. Everything had been so much easier when she’d been able to apparate but for safety’s sake, Snape had put her on an apparition ban as soon as she’d entered her fourth month of pregnancy.

As much as she hated him for it, she couldn’t actually find it in herself to hate him, knowing he’d done it as a precaution to prevent both herself and the babies from getting injured. And she had to give it to the man, he spent night and day brewing her potions, carrying out experiments and scouring her library for more information that pertained to her pregnancy. Now that they knew it had occurred before, although, with different factors involved, they’d been searching for other possible cases throughout history. So far, they hadn’t found anything.

He hated being disturbed and he often locked himself away in her lab or in his rooms and it wasn’t often to see him walking about the castle, not unless he was heading to her rooms in order to carry out her medical checks which he was still adamant about doing several times a day, despite the fact he learned nothing new and the results of the tests were always the same and hadn’t changed since they’d discovered her pregnancy. The few times that he was seen out of his rooms, he could be seen quietly walking the halls with Jane.

No one actually knew if she’d told him about the bond they shared as they were both very private people, and neither of them showed any changes in their behaviour either, not like Alec and Demetri had. Alec had asked his sister several times about her relationship with Snape and each time he returned to their rooms with a scowl on his face and rubbing at his head or arm. As such, those in the know never dared to bring up the subject with either of them and they’d decided that they’d wait for Jane to come clean. Hermione secretly hoped that there was something going on between Jane and Snape, because Merlin knew they both deserved to experience happiness, especially after all they had been through. And if they did have a relationship, it would mean Snape would most likely stay in Volterra for good.

Hermione knew the Lords weren’t opposed to the idea, them all having grown used to his presence in the castle and Hermione wouldn’t mind him staying either as it would be nice to have another magical practitioner nearby, especially one she could discuss magical theories with and even duel against when she wanted to test out new duelling techniques or battle spells.

The Lords also saw that Snape was valuable, not only for his knowledgeable mind but due to his experience within the potions sector and they’d already asked her if she thought he’d be a good replacement for her, as of right now, her Potions Mastery had been put on hold and she had no plans of continuing it until after the babies were born and she was sure they were perfectly healthy. As it was, the Lords were already in the process of purchasing a property within the Italian wizarding town of Casale Marittimo. As for as she was aware, the finalising of the paperwork was due to be completed by the end of the week and they could soon have contractors in to remodel the building, decorators in to add the finishes touches and then the business could be underway.

The only problem being, they actually needed a licensed Potions Master with an impressive résumé under their belt and that could be trusted, not only to run the business and build a cliental list but to keep it a secret that it was actually owned by vampires, at least for the time being. And that’s where Snape came in. The Lords were just waiting until she gave birth and they knew the babies were healthy, before broaching the subject with Snape. Luckily for them, Snape estimated Hermione would give birth anytime within the next two weeks and as a result, everyone was on edge waiting for it to happen.

“Hermione, I don’t feel comfortable with this.”

Hermione looked up to her frowning husband. “I know, but I also know you don’t particularly care for my friends and you’re biased.”

“I don’t hate _all_ of them,” he protested.

Hermione snorted. “No, just Ronald, and I get it, he’s hard to get along with so I don’t expect you to. But he would nerve hurt me.”

“He has, several times,” he knowingly.

“He would never hurt me _physically_ and Harry will be here, too. I’ve no doubt that he is going to be just as surprised as we all were, but nothing will stop him from ensuring my safety, not even going into a state of shock. You and Alec will be outside the door and will be able to hear should anything happen and I need you.”

Demetri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I really don’t approve of this,” he said.

“I know,” she said softly. “But I appreciate you allowing me to do this. They know something’s not right. They’ve been suspicious for months, especially since I’ve had to tell them I can’t visit for Christmas as I promised. That’s why I’m bringing them here for the day. This is where I’m most comfortable and where I’m safe. I know that neither you, Alec or the others will allow anyone to harm us.”

“Never,” he promised, moving over to her when she held her hands out, needing help to stand from the couch.

“Have you seen my slippers?”

“Which ones?” He questioned, an amused smile pulling at her mouth.

Since Marcus had learned that Hermione not only struggled to put on shoes but that her feet and ankles would often swell up, he’d purchased more pairs of slippers than one person could possibly use in a lifetime and as such, Hermione had several pairs stashed in several rooms of the castle, mainly her rooms, her library and even a pair in the chamber room.

“The padded, fluffy grey ones,” she answered.

“In the bathroom,” he nodded and within the blink of an eye, he’d collected her slippers and put them on the ground, keeping hold of her hands as she slipped them on her feet.

“Much better,” she said to herself before releasing his hands and pulling her cardigan firmly around herself.

Now that winter had officially taken over, the weather had cooled considerably and as a result, the castle was always freezing and she’d taken to wearing Warming Charms, thick cardigans and her cloak. The fireplace in her rooms more often than not had flames dancing and during the night Alec or Demetri would continuously add more firewood to ensure it didn’t go out. It had also started snowing a few days prior and whilst Hermione loved to watch it from the window, she hated being out in it, it being far too cold for both her and Teddy.

She turned towards the door and a smile lit her face when Alec stepped inside with Teddy being perched on his hip and as he closed the door behind him, he made noises in response to Teddy’s babbling. The day he’d made his first babbling noise Hermione had burst into tears and she’d never seen Alec and Demetri so proud, that was until, he started crawling a month prior and ever since, there was no stopping him. Hermione knew that given a little time, Teddy would soon be speaking his first words and he’d soon be taking his first steps, too, and once that happened, the castle would never be the same again, especially when the twins were born and they grew to do the same.

At now being seven-months-old, Teddy was as happy and healthy as ever. He was crawling, babbling, had long since started eating solid foods and his need for a bottle lessened and he was even sleeping longer through the night, not that it affected her as Alec and Demetri tended to him before she ever had a chance to wake. The best thing about having children with vampires; she would never have a sleepless night, something she was certain all parents would wish for.

“Where did you find him this time?” Demetri asked amused.

“Felix had him in the lounge, watching children’s cartoons. Apparently, they’d been there all morning as Felix stole him from Jane and he’s been hiding out since,” he replied and they snorted at him.

“Soon enough there will be enough children for everyone, so no more fighting,” Hermione said.

“They will still fight,” Demetri argued in amusement.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked her, bending to put Teddy on the ground and watching as he soon crawled away from them and straight over to the three no-longer kittens that came to greet him.

“A little tired but otherwise fine,” she answered.

“Maybe you should rest for a while,” he suggested.

She smiled at him. “I will once Harry and Ron have been. They deserve to know and I’ve kept this from them long enough.”

“I don’t approve of this,” he responded.

“You and me both,” Demetri muttered beneath his breath and Hermione smacked at his arm, sending him a look of warning.

“As I told Demetri, I will be perfectly safe. Not only will you both be stood outside the door and my magic will instinctively protect me should it need to, but Harry won’t let anything harm me, no matter his state of surprise. It’s instinct for us to protect each other and despite having been away from each other for so long, those instincts are a product of the war and the challenges we faced together, and we will always have them no matter the distance between us.”

Alec sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. “I still don’t like it but they’ll be here soon. I heard that Felix was sent as an escort and to collect them as they were spotted approaching the castle. They’ll be searched before being brought here.”

“How long ago was this?” She asked but as she did, a knock on the door sounded and knowing who was on the other side, she suddenly grew anxious.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she smoothed out her cardigan and pulled it firmly around herself. Looking to her vampires, she nodded and they both headed for the door despite not looking pleased about leaving her alone. She turned towards the fireplace and put her back to the door and she soon heard the familiar voices of her best friends.

“Hermione! What the hell’s going on? Why were we searched and threatened with death?” Ron said, not sounding pleased. “What are you hiding? We know something’s going on!”

“Hello, Ronald, I’ve missed you, too,” she snarked. “And you’re right, there is something that’s happened to me and as a result, Felix and the others are rather protective of me. This is why I haven’t been able to come to London for Christmas, despite the fact I did promise to visit. Rather, it was much safer and easier to bring you here so I might explain everything.”

“Hermione, why aren’t you looking at us? Will you please turn around, you’re making me nervous?” Harry spoke up, sounding a lot calmer than Ron, but also worried.

“First, I need you to drink the Calming Draughts that are on the bedside table. It’s just a precaution, I don’t want either of you losing your temper as Alec and Demetri won’t stand for my being insulted or put in harm’s way. They’ve always been protective of me but now they are more so than ever and with good reason. My situation is _delicate_.”

“Situation?”

“Please, just take the Calming Draught. I’m already anxious and I don’t wish to keep this from you any longer than I already have.”

She heard Ron muttering beneath his breath and it soon stopped when she heard Harry’s hand connecting with the back of Ron’s head. Footsteps sounded as they crossed the room and they both drank down the potions, of which were double their usual potency, it having been Snape’s one condition should she wish for him to brew them for her.

“There, now tell us,” Ron grouched.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly turned to face them, seeing that they looked no different to when she’d seen them all those months ago at her wedding. Their eyes scanned her for injuries as usual and she rolled her eyes, but then they soon saw her rather large stomach and their eyes widened and they stumbled backwards, Harry catching himself and Ron falling into the bedside table behind him.

“What the....”

“Surprise,” she said, a guilty look crossing her face and the silence and stares that met her had her biting her lip and fiddling with the buttons on her cardigan nervously.

“I don’t understand,” Harry muttered.

“I know it’s all very hard to process, trust me, we’ve all been through this, but I’m pregnant.”

“But... How?” Harry spluttered.

“Well... We’re not entirely sure, to be honest, but I am. We discovered I was pregnant a couple of days after the wedding, and whilst I should’ve only been three weeks along, I was actually nine. Since then, my pregnancy’s developed at a normal rate and from what Snape can tell, I’m due to deliver in the next couple of weeks.”

“Snape?” Harry blinked, his eyes darting between her face and her stomach.

“He’s been here for months, helping me. He’s my personal healer and midwife. It took us a few weeks but we discovered that this has happened before. A witch was raped by a vampire and gave birth to a child two weeks after. Whilst we believe my pregnancy is different due to my magic and my being a Sorceress, it protecting both me and the babies, we believe the children will be human-vampire hybrids and Snape’s determined they already have growing magical signatures.”

“Babies?”

“Twins,” she smiled softly, her hand coming up to smooth over her stomach. “A boy and a girl, Alec’s the biological father.”

“I need a drink,” Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled knowingly before a bottle of fire whiskey and a tumbler appeared before him. Blinking, he reached for the bottle and didn’t bother with the tumbler, instead just removing the lid and taking a large swig from it.

“Alright,” he breathed out. “That is a lot of information to take in at once and I certainly didn’t expect to come here and discover this is the secret you’ve been keeping from us.”

“I know,” she said softly, her eyes darting over to the other side of the room to check on Teddy before moving back to him.

“You said this has happened before?”

“Yes, we have a source.”

“What happened to the witch? When was this? What about the kid?”

“Unfortunately, the witch’s body and her magic weren’t strong enough to handle the accelerated pregnancy and the baby almost killed her. A werewolf pack found her after the attack and took her in, helping her through the pregnancy. When she gave birth she was injected with werewolf venom to keep her alive long enough for the full moon to make an appearance and she was changed. The child is a hybrid, though apparently more vampire than human. It can survive on both food and human blood and it went through an accelerated development, being a fully grown adult after seven years of birth. We’re not sure when this happened. Our source said he can smell that my babies are perfectly balanced within their human and vampire natures and with my raising them, will be completely harmless. He also believes they won’t have accelerated development and will instead grow as normal. Snape’s been carrying out experiments but hasn’t been able to determine anything new, now we have to wait until after I give birth. With both my magic and power and Alec having a gift, it’s possible the babies might have one, too, but we can’t be sure yet. For the time being, all that matters is that both myself and the babies are completely healthy and I’m very well taken care of, to the point where I can barely sneeze without someone checking me for injuries.”

Harry let out a snort and took another swig from the fire whiskey bottle, his eyes fixed on her stomach.

“I get why you had us take the Calming Draught,” he said, and Hermione’s eyes darted over to Ron, noting that he’d been far too quiet.

He just stood there, half leaning against the bedside table and half leaning against the wall, his mouth parted, his eyes wide and trained on her stomach. One hand gripped his wand and the other gripped onto the edge of the bedside table and his face was ashen whilst his cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red. He was both furious and surprised.

“Ronald?” She spoke softly yet he didn’t answer, didn’t even move. She let out a sigh. “Alec, Demetri,” she called and the door opened to reveal her husbands, their eyes immediately locking on Ron distrustfully. “Will you please take Ronald to my training room, I feel he needs to let off some steam. Please hurry before he snaps out of his shock.”

Within the blink of an eye, both Ron and Alec were gone from view and Demetri sent Harry a look of warning before stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

“You did the right thing,” Harry assured her. “He would’ve lost his temper despite the Calming Draught in his system. It’s best he gets it all out before speaking with you.”

Hermione nodded and moved to the couch, taking a seat and Harry looked amused at the way she’d had to position herself to get comfortable. Slowly crossing the room, he took a seat beside her and took another swig from the fire whiskey bottle before he suddenly started coughing and she frowned, reaching over to pat him on the back.

“Merlin! Is that....” He trailed off, his eyes being firmly locked on the crawling baby as he crossed the room over to Hermione and the three no-longer kittens were following beside him protectively.

“Yes, it is, your Godson,” she smiled.

“He’s _so_ big,” he muttered.

“He’s seven months now, he’s crawling, eating sold foods and he doesn’t stop babbling. Soon enough he’ll be running about the place and shouting from the rafters, and he’ll have his siblings to do it with. He’ll be almost eight months older than the twins but they’ll grow up together.”

“Three children under the age of one, I don’t envy you,” he said and she chuckled.

“It won’t be so bad; I have an amazing support system with Felix, Lord Marcus and Jane, not to mention Alec and Demetri. I know they’ll take the night shifts so I’ll never have a sleepless night.”

“Every parent's dream, I’m sure,” he said. “Hermione, why’s his hair blue?”

“It’s been like that for the last week and it more than surprised us all when we first saw it. Every now and then it flashes blonde but otherwise, it’s remained blue. I think that’s going to be his colour, just how bubblegum pink was Tonks’.”

“Let’s just hope he’s not as clumsy as her,” he said amused.

She laughed, “I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to be as clumsy as she was,” Hermione said, a sad smile pulling at her mouth before she shook her head. “You’ll have to do it, I can’t bend down, or even see over my stomach for that matter.”

He chuckled and leaned down to pick Teddy up once he was close enough and he set the babbling child on his lap.

“He looks so much like them,” Harry mused.

“He does,” she agreed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Harry asked her, his eyes moving over to the door and then back to her.

“Perfect,” she answered honestly. “I’ve never been happier. We both know that I’m a Sorceress, that it’s my purpose to change the world, to better it. My falling pregnant was a very surprising bit of news but I’ve come to think of it as a blessing in disguise. What if my purpose in life is to bring these babies into the world so they may better it?”

“That could be possible,” he nodded. “Merlin knows that any child you have will be a powerful brain box, maybe even more so that it’s going to be a human-vampire hybrid.”

“I just hope Ron sees it the same way,” she sighed.

“I don’t think he’s taking the news well, his lack of speech more than proves that as we’ve never known him to be quiet. I suspect he’ll be angry and he’ll vent and shout and argue, but he’ll soon come to terms with it, much like he did your leaving and learning of your wedding. Just give him time to process it and accept it. And while this is a lot to take in, I understand why you kept it from us and I’m glad you decided to tell us the truth. This is a major and thought to be impossible change in your life and you’re sharing it with us when you could’ve just kept quiet and we’d have been none the wiser.”

“We’re family, Harry, I’ve never been able to keep things from you for long,” she said softly.

He snorted. “That’s true; I knew something was up when you sent your first letter after the wedding.”

“You’ve always been able to see right through me,” she smiled.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy,” he commented.

“I’ve never felt this happy,” she responded. “Alec and Demetri have been truly amazing throughout all of this. I can’t possibly be any worse than I’ve already been and yet their behaviour towards me hasn’t changed. Not even when I shout at them during my mood swings or when my magic flares up and sets the furniture on fire. They hardly even bat an eyelash, being so used to it.”

“I imagine they aren’t taking anything for granted,” he replied, putting the fire whiskey down on the table and shifting Teddy in his lap to get more comfortable.

“Our little miracles,” she said quietly, smoothing her hand over her stomach once more.

“What’s the plan? Are you telling the others?”

“I’ve written them all a letter each, but I was hoping you’d explain it to them first, try and soften the blow a little. Once the babies are born and we’re sure of their health and safety, I’ll invite you all back for a visit and to introduce you to the twins. Of course, this needs to remain a secret; we don’t want this getting out so everyone must be sworn to secrecy beforehand. Kingsley has been invited for a meeting with the Lords in a few weeks time, to not only discuss the progress made with the laws and their reintegration into society but to be told about the babies, too. I’ll be upping the security around the castle as soon as my magic’s settled down and I’m no longer a walking time bomb. I can’t wait for them to be born; I’m kind of over the whole being a whale thing now.”

He snorted at her. “You look fine.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re afraid of me,” she quipped.

“Only a little,” he admitted and she laughed.

A knock on the door sounded and it opened with Demetri stepping inside.

“Your friend has fallen unconscious but does not appear to be injured,” he said.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

“That’s my cue to leave and get him home. Give him a little time and he’ll come around, hopefully before we’re invited back once the babies are born,” Harry said.

Hermione was unable to hide the sadness on her face at him having to leave but there was nothing she could do about it. Her life was in Volterra and Harry’s was in London. She took Teddy from him and he reached over, hugging her as best he could and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I want to be kept in the loop.”

“Of course, and as soon as I’m able to I’ll let you know when the twins are born and we’ll arrange a date and time for a visit. Please explain to the others that I apologise for being unable to visit for Christmas, and I’ve already sent off your gifts, they should be arriving sometime tomorrow along with their letters but I’ve had them sent to you first.”

“We’ll see each other soon enough,” he smiled. “And I’ll make sure they know everything they need to and that they’re sworn to secrecy. Good luck, I’ve a feeling you’re going to need it.”

He stood from the couch and headed for the door.

“He is with Alec, Felix will take you to him,” Demetri said.

Harry’s eyes darted to the large vampire that stepped into view and Hermione laughed when Felix sent her a wink and Demetri scowled at him, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

“See, everything went fine,” Hermione said as he crossed the room and over to her, sitting down on the couch beside her and taking Teddy from her.

“He passed out,” he said.

“At least he didn’t lose his temper in my presence,” she responded. “What’s the damage to my training room?”

“There is no damage. From what Alec observed he didn’t even raise his wand. He merely stood in the middle of the room, staring at the wall before he fainted.”

“He’s really not taking this well,” she sighed, “I’ll expect a howler or two once he comes around and until he fully processes it. But I’d rather this than him losing his temper. It’s why Snape brewed the Calming Draught double its usual potency. Ron’s always had a short fuse but I’ve never seen him react this way before and I just hope I don’t lose him over this.”

Looking to the door when it opened, Alec stepped inside.

“The Lords are waiting and the Coven has been gathered in the chamber room,” he informed them.

“Well, we get this over with and I can have a nap,” she said, Demetri helping her to stand with Teddy perched on his hip.

Now that she was expected to go into labour any time within the next two weeks, the Lords had decided it was finally time to alert the Coven members to her pregnancy as soon there would be two additional babies being seen around the castle. Those that were working out their punishments at Volterra couldn’t be trusted with the knowledge but it didn’t really matter as they never interacted with the Coven and they were always on the other side of the castle, far away from her and her family.

They made the journey as quickly as they could and as soon as they entered, all eyes darted to them as they stepped into the room, Demetri and Alec helping to hide her large stomach with their bodies.

“This evening, you have all been called as we feel it is time that you are made aware of the changes that are coming in a matter of weeks,” Aro began and despite Hermione not being able to hear the mutters, she did see the Guard and Coven members looking to each other in confusion and curiosity. “Our, dear Hermione, has once again proven herself a gem that must be protected. She has done something that was thought to be impossible. She is bringing life to the Coven.”

He held his hand out expectantly and everyone blinked in surprise when Jane stepped forward and moved over to her, helping her up the dais so she wouldn’t fall. Once Hermione placed her hand in Aro’s, Jane moved back down the steps until she was standing next to Alec and Demetri.

Turning around to face the Coven members and Guard, the sound of buzzing filled her ears and her eyes could barely keep up with the movement of the vampires turning to each other and looking between her, Aro and her stomach. Aro silenced them all with a single glance and they settled down despite their confusion and surprise.

“You should be aware of the human wizard that has been here at Volterra these past months. He is a trusted friend of Hermione and the reason he is here is to ensure both the health and safety of Hermione and the life forms she is carrying. Since our discovery of her pregnancy, we have confirmed that Alec _is_ the biological father, no matter how impossible we know it to be. We have confirmed that Hermione is carrying twins, a boy and a girl and Severus Snape has determined that these children are not only showing signs of having a growing magical signature, but are also carrying both human and vampire DNA. From the research and experiments that have been conducted and as of right now, we are of the belief that the children will be hybrids. We have little information and unfortunately, we will not know anything more until after Hermione has given birth and more tests can be carried out. We are informing you of this news, as not only do you have a right to know of the changes that are coming, but also as Hermione is expected to give birth within the next two weeks and we wish for all of you to be prepared should she go into labour unexpectedly and find herself without an escort or guard, no matter how unlikely that may be.”

Aro turned his eyes to her and Hermione lifted her own from the ground, feeling anxious and uncomfortable with the number of eyes on her.

“You look tired, My Dear,” he commented.

“I have had a lack of energy as of late,” she replied.

“That is understandable; you may retire for the evening.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” she said, bowing her head and removing her hand from his and walking down the dais with the help of Alec who came to meet her.

As she, Alec and Demetri left out of the chamber, Aro’s voice sounded behind them.

“I understand that you have questions and now is the time to voice them...”

~000~000~000~

**Thursday 31st December 1998**

Christmas at Volterra had been much like Christmas at Hogwarts; the majority of the castle being decorated with beautiful garlands and tinsel, holly and lights and lanterns. And Hermione never thought she’d see a tree like the ones at Hogwarts again but she’d been wrong. The trees in the chamber room and the ballroom had been unlike anything she’d ever seen and she’d spent quite a bit of time just staring at them and admiring their beauty.

She’d had a peaceful Christmas and despite missing her friends back in England, it was one of the best Christmases she’d had. Not only was it Teddy’s first Christmas, but it was her first Christmas with her husbands.

On Christmas Eve, the Lords had thrown a massive ball and in attendance were more people than were actually able to fit in the room. She’d decided not to attend, preferring to just hide away in her rooms and the Lords hadn’t been offended, knowing that not only was she exhausted and expected to give birth rather soon, but they didn’t want news of her pregnancy getting out to those that weren’t in the Coven. As such, both Alec and Demetri decided to stay with her despite her assuring them they didn’t have to and she spent her Christmas Eve watching the little family of cats playing with a babbling and laughing Teddy and snuggled in her bed with her husbands each taking it in turns to read to her with the fire dancing in the fireplace and snow floating past her windows.

Christmas morning she’d woken to a large pile of presents and breakfast waiting for her. She didn’t leave her rooms all day but she did receive visits from Jane, Felix and the Lords, wishing her a happy Christmas and exchanging gifts.

Demetri had done as promised all those months ago and he’d bought her an entire wardrobe of dresses, and not one was the same. She’d never seen so many colours and styles in a single room and she knew that she’d have to alter her wardrobe to fit all her new dresses. Alec had gifted her books, some of her favourites and some she’d never heard of, and not only had he given her books, but he’d given her first editions and the majority of them were signed by the authors, too. And between them both, they’d ordered a selection of new furniture ready for when the babies arrived, as well as new clothing.

From Felix, she’d received a selection of her favourite muggle candies and at that, she realised that Felix was a lot more observant than she gave him credit for. Jane had gifted her a rather simple and plain necklace, but to Hermione, it was priceless because Alec had confirmed it had once belonged to their birth mother. She’s burst into tears and Jane had left not long after, much to the amusement of her brother.

Hermione’s gifts from the Lord had also had tears welling in her eyes. Not only had they had new Volturi robes and a cloak made for her, still being maroon and gold in colour, but they’d had much smaller robes and cloaks made, too, perfect for fitting both Teddy and the soon to be newborn babies. Even Alec and Demetri had been surprised.

But what was more surprising was their gift to all three of them, and they’d certainly not seen it coming. The Lords had gifted them their own living space. Her rooms and Alec and Demetri’s old rooms were to be remodelled into one large suite, combining all three, and with the aid of their vampire abilities as well as Snape’s magic, they’d gotten the whole project done in a matter of days.

Now it was New Year’s Eve and whilst the Lords were throwing yet another ball to celebrate, Hermione was comfortably sat in her own little home, putting the finishing touches on the blanket she’d been knitting for her son, having already finished the one she’d made for her daughter. She sat in front of the flames, humming to herself as she watched the snow fall gently and she sat in her rocking chair.

Her eyes darted about her new home and a smile pulled at her face, feeling far too happy than any one person had a right to be. Where her old rooms had once held a bedroom, bathroom and nursery, her new suite was much bigger and much better suited to her and her growing family.

She’d kept the bedroom and the furnishings the same, only now she had a room that was solely used as a walk-in closet, not only housing her clothing but Alec’s and Demetri’s, too. Now, her bathroom was gone and had been converted into a large kitchen and dining area, something Hermione had fallen in love with immediately. She no longer had to rely on others to bring her food as she could now make herself something whenever she was hungry or she just felt like cooking, and it would be easier with an extra three humans that needed feeding, too.

Teddy’s room had been converted into her bathroom and not only did she keep her bathtub, but a shower had been installed, too. As much as she loved her baths, sometimes she just wanted to be able to hop in the shower, get washed and be out within ten minutes, especially when it was summer and far too warm to be messing about with a hot bath.

Alec’s and Demetri’s rooms had been connected to hers with a hallway and walls had either been knocked out or had doors put in so it all felt like it was one large living space, and their rooms had been converted into a bedroom and nursery for Teddy, as well as one each for the twins. For the time being, they would share but once they grew older they’d need their own privacy and space to be their own individuals. She’d seen how it affected Fred and George when people just assumed that they liked the same things or had the same personality and feelings because they were seen together more often than not, and she didn’t want that to happen to her babies.

There was also a fourth bedroom as a spare and just as a precaution should she be able to have another child with Demetri and they’d need another room. When Demetri had seen it, he’d been just as happy as she was and he barely left her side for the rest of the day, and he barely kept his hands to himself either. In addition to the children’s bedrooms, there was also a playroom which was already filled with toys that had already been bought for Teddy, and it connected to all four bedrooms. But once the children were old enough and no longer took interest in it, she planned to have it converted into a living room, even if she did have to wait a good few years before it happened. The final room of her suite was a second bathroom for her children to share between them, though as they grew, Hermione knew they’d probably use hers, too.

Reaching for her wand, Hermione cast the final protection and safety charms over the blue knitted blanket before smiling to herself. Putting it aside, she struggled to stand from her chair but managed to do so, before she headed to Teddy’s new nursery. He’d not long since had his bottle and knowing it was getting late, she wanted to check on him before she headed to bed herself.

She was on her own that night, having spent a few hours convincing her husbands to attend the New Years Eve ball. They’d done nothing but focus their attention on her for the last seven months and Hermione wanted them to have some fun and enjoy themselves with their friends and Coven. They’d put up a fight but ultimately she’d won. They promised they’d be back after an hour but they’d been gone for nearly three, something Hermione was happy with as they deserved to have some fun and not have to worry about her.

After seeing that Teddy was fine and she readjusted his blanket, she headed back to her bedroom wanting to ready for bed. Collecting a cotton nightgown along the way, she changed out of her clothes before crossing over to her bed.

Only she didn’t make it.

She cried out when a pain like she’d felt before shot through her and her knees buckled, heading for the ground but she managed to catch herself, leaning against the couch for support. A second pain shot through her before she’d even recovered from the first one and she cried out, gripping onto the back of the couch tightly.

Feeling a sudden wetness splash against her bare feet, she looked down to the ground, seeing the puddle on the floor.

Her waters had broke.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 17

**Thursday 31st December 1998**

She was alone. Her waters had broken and she was alone!

What the hell was she going to do?

She couldn't shout and scream for help with the silencing wards that surrounded her suite; no one would hear her. She couldn't send her Patronus to alert someone of what was happening; she was in far too much pain to be able to concentrate long enough to conjure her tiger. She may be powerful enough but the Patronus required not only magical power, but a powerful happy memory and despite being happy about her babies soon being in her arms, she was also worried given the current situation. And she couldn't just wait for Alec and Demetri to return because she didn't know how much longer they would be.

She knew from reading that the average time in labour for a first-time mother was eight hours but could be far more or less, but she wasn't just any first-time mother. Snape was of the belief that once her waters had actually broken, she'd give birth within an hour, both due to her magic and the babies themselves.

She needed someone to be with her to help deliver the babies; she didn't even care if they were someone she hardly interacted with. She just couldn't be alone and she knew what she had to do.

She took a deep breath in hopes it would calm her and help to settle her magic (which she could feel rushing through her body) before she pushed herself off the couch, turned and slowly headed for the door, practising the breathing exercises she'd read about in one of her books. The only option she had was to leave her rooms and hope to stumble upon someone before it was too late, at the very least, she needed to be clear of the silencing wards so she could scream for help, but with so many vampires in the castle and the loud orchestra playing, she was unsure if someone would hear her, and if they did, she had to be careful she didn't attract someone that would wish her harm.

She didn't like the idea of leaving Teddy alone but she couldn't exactly take him with her, but she did take comfort in knowing that for the time being he was sleeping and when she'd checked on him earlier he showed no signs of waking any time soon. She also knew he would be safe from harm, the wards around her suite preventing anyone but Alec, Demetri, Felix and Jane from entering without her permission to do so.

She reached the door and gripped the handle, ready to pull it open only she paused as another contraction hit her and she cried out and gripped the handle tightly. She'd only had a few but from what she could tell, they were happening too often and that made her all the more nervous. As soon as it ended, she took a deep breath and pulled open the door, stepping out into the hallway and making sure to close the door securely behind her.

Using the wall to keep her upright, she slowly headed down the hallway, the immediate chill of the castle hitting her and causing goosebumps to erupt. Realistically, she needed footwear and a cloak rather than being barefoot and wandering the castle in only a nightgown but she didn't have the time to put on either.

She did her best to keep herself upright, controlling her breathing the best she could and taking brief pauses when a contraction would hit her. What usually would only take a few minutes to cross the silencing wards, took her far longer than she'd have liked, but she didn't feel confident enough to shout for help, not when anyone could hear her and find her, especially someone that may have been serving out their punishment and therefore couldn't be trusted. While she felt weak and defenceless, she knew her magic would protect her the best it could, especially given that it wasn't just her that needed protecting.

She walked for several minutes more before she had to stop, leaning against the wall for support when a contraction hit her, only this one lasted longer and was far more painful than the previous ones. Crying out, she almost collapsed to the ground and would've done so if it weren't for the wall holding her up.

"You can do this," Hermione muttered to herself. "You survived a war, you can get through this."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed off the wall and continued in her steps, her intended destination being the ballroom as she knew that's where her husbands would be. She knew the time before leaving and therefore knew the firework display still had an hour or so before being set off at midnight.

She rounded the corner, feeling relief fill her when she realised she'd passed the halfway mark on her journey and if she could make it that far, she had every intention of reaching her destination.

Her babies had other ideas.

She cried out when another contraction hit her and whilst it wasn't as painful as the previous ones, it did last longer and came unexpectedly quicker than the rest and in doing so had take her by surprise, causing her to trip on the uneven ground and she lost her footing. She fell forward, panic filling as her as she headed straight for the ground but she was lucky enough to catch herself on her hands and knees.

Taking a deep breath, she shuffled until her back was pressed against the wall and her hands cradling her stomach. Despite the freezing cold of both the ground and the castle itself, she felt herself sweating, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and her hair sticking to the back of her neck.

Even if she could get up from the ground, she couldn't walk anymore and she had a feeling she didn't have long left. The babies were determined to be born into the world.

"Merlin!" Hermione breathed out before her eyes darted down the hall. "Help! Someone, please help me!" She shouted breathlessly. "Can anyone hear me?! Please, I need help!"

She trailed off when another contraction hit, her hands clenching into tight fists and pressing her back more firmly against the wall, not caring about the stone digging into her spine as she cried through the pain. Hearing footsteps, Hermione opened her eyes and they searched for the one responsible, landing on the most beautiful vampire she'd ever seen.

"Heidi! Thank Merlin," she breathed out. "Please, help me."

The beautiful vampire slowly approached, her heels echoing in the silence, the train of her blood-red ball gown trailing along the floor behind her, her hands clasped together in front of her delicately and her head tipped to the side as she watched her.

"The babies are coming. I need Alec and Demetri and Snape. Where the hell's Snape?!" She said breathlessly. "I can't do this on my own, I need them."

She came to a stop and by the look held on her face, she had no intention of helping her.

"Why would I help you?" She asked, her German accent not being as strong as it once was but it was still noticeable.

"What?" Hermione questioned. "I'm in bloody labour, why wouldn't you help me? Look, you don't have to stay; I just need you to get Alec and Demetri."

"Why would I do that?"

Hermione frowned before another contraction hit and she cried out once more, her breathing quickening once it was over.

"Their children are about to be born, they need to know."

"I don't know how you did it, how you fooled the Lords into believing you, but you and I both know neither of them is the father of your children," she said impassively.

"Are you being serious? Lord Aro saw into our minds, he saw the babies are Alec's. He was witness to the information the source revealed. He was witness to my unnatural development; I went through my first trimester in less than two months."

"I wouldn't put it past you to have paid someone to come to Volterra and tells lies. With your magic, you could easily hide the true development of your pregnancy."

Hermione gritted her teeth and cried out as another contraction hit and she slumped back into the wall. "I get it, you're jealous, aren't you? You're jealous that the Lords are so fond of me, that they see me as their most powerful and treasured member. You're jealous that Demetri no longer has an interest in you. He told me of what almost happened between you but nothing ever came of it because he met me, his _true_ mate."

The beautiful vampire sneered at her, bearing her fangs threateningly. Hermione had hit the nail right on the head.

"You're jealous that he loves me, a human, more than he does you. You hate that he chose me over you, that he no longer has an attraction to you and that your gift no longer works on him. I can see right through you."

"I should just kill you now and the demon spawn you're carrying."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously and her anger began to flare up inside of her. "I may be vulnerable but I am not defenceless. And should you harm me, the Lords will know and punishment will be given."

"There are no witnesses; I simply throw you out the window and when your body is found it won't take much to convince them you took your own life. Demetri will grieve but I will be there for him and he will soon move on."

"It seems the only thing you've got going for you are your looks, and that's only due to the vampire venom enhancing your best feature. Even as a human I can tell you were as thick as a jellyfish. They don't have brain cells either."

Heidi let out a snarl before lunging for her and Hermione didn't even have to move for her magic to react instinctively, and Heidi was suddenly being thrown away from her, across the hall and smashing straight through the stone wall.

A snarl of fury sounded and Hermione prepared for having to defend herself again, only another contraction hit her and she cried out, her eyes landing on Heidi as she stood and the rubble that had collapsed on top of her went flying everywhere. Hermione knew she was going to kill her if she could and she closed her eyes, waiting for her attempt, only it never came.

Screams of agony that were much louder than her own sounded and once the pain of the contraction wore off, Hermione tiredly peeled open her eyes to the sight of Heidi being sprawled out on the floor, her body contorting and writhing unnaturally as Jane stood over her, fury twisting her child-like angelic features and her blood-red eyes shining brightly with rage and hatred.

Hearing footsteps, her eyes darted past Jane and to Alec and Demetri, them both looking angrier than she'd ever seen them and she understood that they'd been close enough in their vicinity to have heard everything that had just happened.

She cried out once more, her cries drawing their attention and they both blinked slowly, as if a fog had settled over their minds and was slowly disappearing. Their dark eyes settled on her before they widened and they were beside her quicker than she could blink. Demetri's cold hand pressing against her cheek was a welcome feeling, helping to cool her down and Alec's hand moved to cover hers, resting gently over her stomach.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Well, I'm in labour so I'm not fine, but still, I'm fine," she corrected. "I need Snape, the babies aren't going to wait much longer, there's barely any time between my contractions and the need to push is starting to make itself known."

"Hermione..."

"It's not your fault," she said, already knowing what Demetri had wanted to say, his guilty expression all but broke her heart. How could he even think it was remotely his fault? "And I don't want you to blame yourself. Right now, I need you to help me through this because honestly, I'm terrified," she admitted.

"We'll get through this, and I promise, she _will_ pay for what she did," he muttered softly, his thumb swiping gently over her cheekbone and he looked to Alec.

"I'll get Snape," he nodded, disappearing from her side and ignoring the sounds of Heidi's screams still piercing the silence and it had drawn the attention of Felix and the Lords.

"Jane, what is the meaning of this?" Aro spoke, and Hermione blinked when Marcus was crouched down beside her, his red eyes scanning her worriedly.

"My Lord, I am protecting Hermione," she spoke calmly. "I witnessed Heidi refuse to help Hermione when she found her. Heidi not only accused Hermione of lying about the identity of the father of the children, but she threatened her life when Hermione accused her of being jealous of her relationship with Demetri. She tried to harm Hermione but she protected herself and I stepped in afterwards."

"Is this true?" Aro asked, his face far too calm to be believable.

"Yes, My Lord," Demetri breathed out, trying to contain his anger and keeping his eyes on Hermione. "Both Alec and I overheard also, we were lucky to have been on our way to return to Hermione or we would have never known."

"I see," he said quietly, his eyes blazing with fury. "Jane, please release her. Felix, take Heidi to her rooms and ensure she does not leave until we send word."

Felix nodded, his eyes darting to Hermione worriedly before he grabbed the beautiful vampire by the arm and hauled her onto her feet and within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Are you well, My Dear?" Aro asked.

"Aside from the fact I'm in labour? I'm fine."

He chuckled softly. "It seems they have waited long enough."

"Well, I would've appreciated it if they'd have waited until I wasn't on my own."

"Idiot girl," Snape chastised, coming into view with his robes billowing behind him and he came to a stop, crouching down in front of her. Marcus stepped aside and allowed Alec to take his place, his hand immediately moving to grip Hermione's.

"It's not my fault," she responded, annoyed. "I didn't will my waters to break when I was alone. I couldn't shout for help with the wards around my room, I couldn't wait for someone to come back and I couldn't send a Patronus given the situation. I had to find someone to help but be cautious as I didn't want to attract the wrong person. It seems I did that anyway. And I knew Teddy would be safe as the wards would protect him and he was sleeping when I left."

He ignored her, being too busy running diagnostic charms over her.

"From what I can tell, you'll be ten centre meters dilated in a matter of minutes and these babies are going to be born a lot faster than the average birth, I'd say no more than half an hour for both."

"Fantastic," she grumbled.

"We have to move you and get you comfortable. And this is going to hurt; we can't risk giving you any pain relief as we don't know how it may affect the babies."

"I'll do what I can in regards to numbing the pain," Alec said softly. "We best get you back to our rooms," he said.

He was careful not to hurt her when he lifted her into his arms and not wanting to cause her discomfort or make her nauseous, he walked at a human pace. Demetri opened the door for them and Alec swept into the room and moved over to the bed, placing Hermione down on the mattress.

"We will wait outside," Marcus said, giving her a worried look before the door was closed, leaving only Snape, Alec and Demetri in the room with her.

"Support her weight," Snape instructed, waving his wand and various items of towels and blankets, scissors and bowls of hot water appeared before him, settling on the small table he'd conjured.

Demetri looked to Alec and nodded, letting him know he should be the one to do so as he was the children's father biologically. Removing his robes and rolling up his sleeves, Alec climbed up onto the bed behind Hermione and she leaned back into him, practising her breathing exercises. She automatically held a hand out, Demetri feeling a smile pull at his face at her wanting him to be a part of the delivery, was quick to remove his own robes, roll up his sleeves and move to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, taking her hand in his.

Snape removed his robes, too, and rolled up his sleeves before muttering a spell to clean and disinfect his hands. Running his wand over Hermione, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for delivering the babies of a witch that he'd once taught and had known since she was a child. If that wasn't traumatising, he didn't know what was.

"You're fully dilated," he muttered, more to himself than the others. "Do you feel the need to push?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"When I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can," he said, putting his wand off to the side and lifting her nightgown up. Having already magically removed her underwear, he paled dramatically.

"You're not going to faint, are you?" She asked through her breathing exercises.

"You are not the one delivering his student's of eight years babies," he snapped irritably.

"You're not the one that has to push out _two_ human beings from their body whilst being tended to by their professor of eight years," she fired back.

"I think we agree this is awkward for everyone," Demetri interrupted, "But we need to focus."

"He's right," Snape said, taking a deep breath. "Alright, push!"

~000~000~000~

"I'm so proud of you," Demetri muttered softly, placing a kiss to her forehead as she leaned back against Alec's chest, feeling exhausted and drained but happy.

Their son, who had been born into the world at 11:46 and weighing six pounds, was currently being held by Alec, him staring down at their little boy in complete wonder and disbelief. She had never seen such a look of adoration grace his face before, as he cradled him gently in his arms.

Their daughter had been born weighing five and a half pounds and at 11:59 and with only one minute until the new year began, and Hermione thought it a lovely thing that the birth of her children was celebrated with fireworks bursting before her windows and the coloured sparks raining down to the ground, even if it weren't for that particular purpose.

Snape, having finished cleaning up their little girl and wrapping her in a blanket, handed her to Demetri, Hermione wanting her husbands to be the first to see and hold their children. He was careful when he cradled her in his arms and he smiled down at her, his expression so soft and loving she felt herself tearing up.

"Thank you," she said, briefly turning her gaze to Snape.

"I'm billing you for therapy," he muttered, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes avoiding her gaze as he cleaned up.

She chuckled. "I'm sure the Lords will pay you handsomely," she responded.

Her eyes moved to look over her shoulder and Alec was sat in such a way that as he supported her with his body, he was still able to hold their son without issue. Feeling her eyes on him, he tore his own away from their son and looked down at her. If he were able to shed a tear, she knew he would. Smiling at her, he was cautious as he shifted so his arms wrapped around her and he held their son out in front of her, allowing her to see him.

A smile pulled at her face and she reached up, shifting the blue blanket to better see his face and her eyes darted over to her daughter, and Demetri shifted closer so she could better see her, too. If there were any doubts that she'd been lying about Alec being the father of her babies, just one glance at them would put an end to it.

They both had a thick head of dark raven hair and a pale complexion, and when their son opened their eyes for the first time, they were a grass-green colour, being matched by their daughter's. Knowing that they didn't get the colouring from her, she thought it to be the colour of Alec's eyes before he'd been turned. They both looked like him, the only part of herself that she could see so far were their little button noses.

"They're beautiful," she said softly.

"Just like their mother," they both responded, making her mouth twitch as they hadn't realised they'd done it together, being too focused on the babies in their arms.

"And they're healthy?" Hermione asked.

"Perfectly," Snape replied, his back to her as he busied himself at the table.

Alec was the first to relent his hold on their son and he passed him into her arms and soon after she held their daughter before handing them back to their fathers as Snape carried out a few diagnostic charms to ensure she was fine.

"The delivery went a lot better than I was expecting," he admitted and she knew why; she'd been there to hear Ranulf's story about the witch's delivery and it almost killing her. "Your iron levels are a little low but that's an easy fix and with you no longer being pregnant, we don't have to be cautious about what medication and treatment you ingest."

"What about breastfeeding?"

"You may do so if you wish."

"But?" She said knowingly.

"But I would advise against it. Given the circumstances, I have been working on a formula that contains all the nutrients and vitamins every newborn needs, but it also has a small amount of human blood, easily allowing you to cater to both sides of the babies at once."

"Formula it is," she nodded.

Hearing a knock on the door, they all turned to it and Hermione nodded, letting Snape know she was feeling well enough for visitors. He crossed the room and opened the door, revealing the three Lords and Jane, their eyes immediately locking on the bundles in their fathers' arms and they widened in surprise. She could understand, knowing she was pregnant was one thing; actually seeing the babies was another.

Jane stepped through the wards without issue and crossed straight over to them, coming to a stop beside the bed.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled tiredly. "And thank you for what you did for me."

"You are my sister," Jane said simply but her eyes didn't move from being glued to her nephew and Alec understood and passed him into her arms.

"You look so much like your father," she said softly, looking down at the little blue bundle. "You poor thing."

Hermione laughed when Alec scowled at Jane and reached out for his son. That didn't deter her though, she just walked around to the other side of the bed and Demetri reluctantly handed her their daughter.

Looking over at the Lords, she was able to give them verbal permission to enter her rooms but it wouldn't last as long as her physically escorting them into the room. Marcus was the first to reach her, not even having to ask before Alec was passing their son into his arms and Marcus stared down at him silently, his eyes taking in every feature of his tiny face.

"There is no denying Alec is the father," Caius mused, looking over Marcus' shoulder and peering down at the blue bundle.

"I know," Hermione responded.

Aro came to stand beside her, holding his hand out and she lifted her own and placed it in his, not bothering to hide her thoughts from him. Not only was she too tired to do so but she knew what he was looking for; he wanted to see her interaction with Heidi.

A frown settled on his face. "She will not escape punishment," Aro promised her before gently shaking his head. "Congratulations, My Dear."

"Thank you, I'm just grateful it's all finally over. I have missed being in my lab."

She could practically hear Snape rolling his eyes on the other side of the room and she sent him a glare. Aro dropped her hand and peered over at the blue bundle in Marcus' arms before they darted over to Jane and the pink bundle she cradled, his eyes lighting up in a way she didn't like. In the coming years, she'd be sure to keep him from getting any ideas about using her babies and that included Teddy, too. She didn't know how the blue-haired child had slept through all the noise she'd made, but in doing so it had made it less stressful for her.

"Your experiments?" He questioned, looking over to Snape.

"I think it best we allow Hermione to heal and rest, and for our new parents to spend some time with their children before we start experimenting on their newborn babies," Snape drawled.

"He's right," Marcus spoke up, preventing Aro from countering Snape's argument. "We know the children are healthy and for the time being that's all that matters."

~000~000~000~

**Friday 8th January 1999**

Two weeks after the birth of the twins found Hermione stood in the centre of the chamber room with Alec and Demetri on either side of her and each cradling one of their children whilst Teddy was on the ground and crawling about inside the area she's cordoned off for him, making sure he couldn't go too far and keeping him in her line of sight.

This was the first time she'd left her rooms since going into labour, as Snape wanted her to rest up and monitor the babies for any sign of accelerated growth and the possible symptoms of a newborn vampire. But there hadn't been any. After countless tests and several experiments, they now knew the twins would age and develop at a human rate. The milk and blood formula Snape had created worked perfectly and ensured her babies were always getting the correct nutrition needed for their growth.

The only visitors she'd had was that of the Lords, Jane and Felix, as they had prohibited anyone from going near her suite until they were given permission to do so. She'd been sure to owl Harry a few days after the birth when she was feeling better and his response had arrived the next day, detailing how happy he was and that he couldn't wait to meet his niece and nephew.

She knew from previous letters that he'd already told the others about her pregnancy and she hadn't been surprised when he told her of their anger and confusion and disbelief, but once they'd read her letters and they'd had a couple of days to process it, they seemed to be more curious about her pregnancy than angry and she only hoped everything went fine when they visited in two week's time. She had Kingsley arriving within the next few days to speak to the Lords and to be told about the babies, and a meeting was scheduled with the Coven and Guard in less than half an hour, finally introducing them to the new members of the Coven.

The two weeks for Hermione had been both tiring and peaceful and being confined to her suite meant she spent most of her time playing with Teddy and watching her babies sleeping, just because she could. The Lords had given both her husbands 'maternity leave' allowing them to be free of their duties and responsibilities and to stay with Hermione and the children until she was allowed to leave her suite.

During the night, Alec and Demetri tended to the twins and Teddy, being able to pick up on their breathing and knowing when they were going to wake so Hermione's sleep wouldn't be interrupted. As a result, she woke every morning feeling well-rested and to the sight of Alec and Demetri perched on either side of her and cradling their babies and it was a sight that never failed to remind Hermione how lucky she was to have the life she did. She had loving and wonderful husbands, a great support system, family and friends that loved her and three children that she adored. She couldn't be any happier if she tried.

And to make things better, with the aid of magic and her body's healing, her stomach was once again flat and she could fit into her clothes and she no longer had to waddle about or had the need to use the toilet every five minutes. She knew she was still a little out of shape but once she returned to her training room that would no longer be an issue and she'd be as fit as she once was.

"Are you certain?"

Hermione shook her head and turned her eyes to Aro and then to Snape, who was stood off to the side with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I am positive," Snape nodded. "I conducted each experiment several times and the results have all been conclusive. The children have magical signatures and are perfectly balanced within their human and vampire DNA. From our source, we know that them having vampire abilities is possible and I was sure to perform several tests and the results show that their hearing, sight, smell and taste appears to be stronger than what is considered normal. As they age, I believe their speed and strength will also be more advanced, but for the time being and due to their young age, they have no need for it, but this may mean that the children will be able to sit up by themselves and walk long before Teddy was able to as their bones are stronger."

"Their diet?" Marcus asked, his eyes darting between the babies in their fathers' arms as they were currently being fed.

"The formula of milk and human blood appears to be working as intended. We won't know how often they may crave human blood, _if_ they do, until they are older and are able to communicate their wishes of food preferences. As of right now, as a precaution, we are giving the children a teaspoon of human blood per feeding and they appear to be drinking more than the average newborn. I've determined their metabolism works a lot faster than the average newborn's, and so they are needing to be fed either more often, or they are being fed almost twice the recommended amount."

"And what of their gifts? Do they have one?" Aro asked, his eyes gleaming in a way that had Hermione narrowing her eyes on him. Sensing her gaze, he turned his eyes to her before casually sitting back in his throne. "Purely out curiosity, of course," he placated.

"Liar," she responded and both Marcus and Caius snorted at her.

"As for gifts, the blood I drew from the children I've compared to the markers in the venom of both vampires with and without gifts, and I observed a pattern. Due to my findings, I am of the belief that both children _do_ possess a gift. What that gift may be I am unsure and I won't be until it presents itself and it should as they age, much like a magical child having their first case of accidental magic. On average, a magical child is between five and six when this occurs, for the children, it may happen sooner or it may not, we can't be sure until it happens."

Hermione was unsure if she should be worried by the news of her babies having gifts. They were already special due to their conception and therefore Aro found both her and them to be priceless, but them having gifts, too, just doubled their value to him.

"Excellent," Aro said, clapping his hands.

Hermione wasn't blind to the way Marcus sent him a suspicious look, too. At least she knew she had one-third of the Vampire Kings on her side and she could count on him to help run interfere if and when it was needed.

"The others are due to arrive shortly," Marcus reminded and Aro nodded.

"Thank you, Severus," Aro dismissed.

Snape tilted his head and made to leave, knowing he was being excused, but Hermione caught his eye and she gestured to the corner of the room. Stepping away from her husbands, she followed after Snape before throwing up a Silencing Charm around them to keep their conversation quiet and knowing she received curious glances from the others for doing so.

"Is what we've previously discussed possible?" She asked him.

"It is," he answered. "Your reproductive organs are without damage and should you wish to, I see no reason as to why you can't conceive again, though Merlin knows why you would want to," he spoke.

A weight instantly lifted off Hermione's shoulders and she felt herself relaxing, her heart filling with hope and anticipation as her eyes darted over to Demetri, seeing him smiling down at their daughter as she finished off the last of her bottle.

"You wouldn't understand," she responded. "Demetri was heartbroken when we discovered that Alec had fathered the twins. His one regret before his death was never having a child and when we discovered I was pregnant, he allowed himself to hope he was the father. I promised him that if it was possible, I would give him a child."

"I advise that you not have relations for a further four weeks," he said shamelessly and Hermione blushed, being reminded of their awkward sex conversation, not to mention, that he'd been the one to deliver her babies.

"I don't plan on falling pregnant any time soon. I already have enough on my plate with three children below the age of one and I wish to allow them the opportunity to grow as they should before they are given another sibling."

"In other words, you want to know if it's possible to make a Contraception Potion," he stated knowingly.

"Exactly, for the time being, it needs to prevent both Alec and Demetri from being able to get me pregnant, but once enough time has passed and we wish to try to conceive another child, it needs to be effective against only Alec."

"I imagine injecting their venom into the Contraception Potion would have the results you want," he mused.

She nodded. "Have the Lords spoken to you yet?" She asked.

"They have."

"And?" She asked nosily.

"And they have said all they wish to."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you made a decision?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't."

"You've got to admit, living here does have its merits. You have their support, their protection and their funds available to you. You have access to my library and lab, and should you choose to stay, I suspect they will have another built solely for you and you will be responsible for managing the potion brewing business that is being set up. Once I complete my potions masters, I can focus on my transfiguration and charms, followed by my arithmancy and ancient runes. I've a busy few years ahead of me, especially with three young children. Having you around will not only help with my workload, but I know I can trust you with the secrets that are kept here. Not to mention, you'll be left alone to your research and potions for the most part and the Lords are very much interested in having a never before seen potion that they can patent. You'd be great at that."

"Flattery does not work on me."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was merely stating facts. And the fact of the matter is, Volterra is better suited to you than England."

"And you wish for me to be here if you find yourself pregnant again," he drawled.

She shrugged. "It would certainly be handy if you're here, but I've also seen the way you and Jane look at each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied.

"Of course you don't," she said lightly. "Anyway, you better go before the others arrive, it's probably easier to just apparate, that way you won't run into any of them. If I were you, I wouldn't want to witness what is going to happen." He arched a questioning eyebrow. "Lord Aro wishes to set an example and Heidi's punishment it to be showcased after spending two weeks in isolation under guard."

"Vampires," he muttered before removing his wand from his robes and spinning on his heel, disappearing from view.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Demetri watching her and she beckoned him over to her. Jane was beside him instantly, more than happy to take her niece from him and Demetri stepped through the silencing barrier.

"And the reason behind your secret conversation?" He prompted.

"I had a few questions only Snape could answer. He said my reproductive organs are fully functional and without damage, and he believes that there isn't any reason why I shouldn't be able to conceive again. What happened with Alec is a genetic anomaly, yet it has been seen before and with my magic, it may just be possible again. All we can do is try."

"Seriously?" He asked quietly, stepping closer to her and his eyes locking on hers.

"Yes, he believes that he can make a Contraception Potion that is effective against both you and Alec, and once the children are a little older and I feel we are ready to try once more, I simply stop taking the Contraception Potion that is meant for you and continue to take Alec's, ensuring that should I fall pregnant, you will be the father."

She huffed out a breath when she found herself being pulled against Demetri and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her a little too tightly for her human frame to handle.

"I can't believe it," he muttered with his nose buried against her neck.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, but I do wish to wait a couple of years."

"I've waited a thousand years, a few more won't kill me. Until then, I have more than enough to keep me preoccupied."

"And yet you want another child," she said and he laughed at her, pulling back from her.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheekbone as he stared down at her, his red eyes bright with emotion and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Stepping back from her, he took her hand in his and guided her back over to Alec and Jane and Hermione cancelled the Silencing Charm with a wave of her hand, being so grateful that her magic was no longer going haywire and it was back under her control.

"Is there anything you would like to share?" Aro asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the conversations she'd just had.

"Not with you, no, it's none of your business," she responded and Marcus and Caius snorted at her, sending Aro amused looks.

Looking to Alec, he looked at her questioningly and she nodded, knowing that he would understand what she and Demetri had just discussed. His eyes widened in surprise before a smile pulled at his mouth and he looked to Demetri, silently conveying his happiness for him and Demetri nodded in thanks. The entire scene didn't go unmissed by those in the room.

Reaching out, Demetri took their daughter from Jane and she moved back to her place stood beside the dais whilst Demetri and Alec moved to stand on the other side and Hermione collected Teddy and moved the little playpen she'd made for him so the Coven and Guard could fit in the room. She set him down not far from the dais where he would be in her line of sight but also nearby should someone try to harm him and he could be protected by her magic.

A few moments later, the room was filled with the Coven members and Guard and their eyes looked to her and her husbands curiously, obviously knowing that she'd given birth, but Alec and Demetri were stood with their backs to them, facing the Lords so they weren't able to see the babies in their arms.

The last to enter was Felix and his hand was wrapped tightly around Hiedi's upper arm as he guided her forward, stopping in the centre of the room with the vampires muttering between themselves in confusion, having no idea what was about to happen.

As soon as Hermione's gaze locked with Heidi's, the beautiful vampire glared at her murderously and Hermione felt no reason to fear her. She was no longer vulnerable and should she wish to, she knew dozens of spells that would kill her before she was able to attempt to harm her. Hermione's mouth twitched in response and it infuriated Heidi more so, but despite having her attention on the vampire, she'd felt both Alec and Demetri tense on either side of her and she reached out, her hands settling on their upper arms and they relaxed under her touch.

"You are all aware that on Thursday 31st December, our dear Hermione went into labour and delivered the newest members of our Coven. It did not go without issue," he said, his eyes darting to Heidi for a moment and others' followed his actions, "But we will get to that in a moment. Currently, we wish to celebrate the birth and officially welcome the children of Alec, Hermione and Demetri into our Coven."

He looked down to them before they all climbed the steps of the dais and Aro stepped back, giving them the sole focus of their audience. Hermione stepped in-between her husbands and Demetri handed their daughter to Hermione before she looked out to the crowd, them all watching her expectantly.

This would be the first time anyone would learn her children's names. She and Alec had spent weeks discussing potential names but once the babies had been born, they'd realised that the shortlist of names they'd chosen didn't seem to fit right. After a few days and with Demetri's help, they'd finally settled on names they believed to be perfect for their children and once they had, they'd purposely kept it a secret from everyone, including the Lords and Jane, wanting it to be a surprise for when they were actually revealed.

Alec shifted their son in his arms, ensuring he had a gentle but secure hold on him and turning so everyone in the audience would be able to see him. The vampires in the audience all began muttering between themselves, the strange buzzing filling her ears.

"Our son, Erasmus, was born at 11:46," he introduced.

Hermione shifted their daughter in her arms much like Alec had and she held her out for everyone to see.

"And our daughter, Eleanor, was born at 11:59. And might I say, I am very grateful it is all over and I am now able to consume alcohol," she said, a low rumble of snorts and chuckles ringing out.

At the sound, both of their children opened their eyes and looked about curiously, their grass-green eyes standing out against the little maroon cloaks they were wrapped in and she would swear she saw several of the female vampires sighing and their facial expressions softening. She could understand, even if she was biased, her children were absolutely adorable.

With a nod from Aro, Hermione handed their daughter back to Demetri and they descended the steps of the dais, retaking their previous positions. Jane looked to Hermione before crossing over to her, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Traditional English names?" She questioned.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course, it only seemed right given your heritage."

"And Eleanor?" She asked, her expression softening as her eyes darted to her niece.

"Not only a traditional name from your time, but, Alec also informed me it's your middle name. It was already a shortlisted name but when I learned that, I thought it perfect for her."

Jane made to reply but Aro called for attention and she moved back over to her position, her eyes immediately locking on Heidi and she looked far from pleased. Hermione thought Jane was taking Heidi's words and attack on her more personal than she was.

"It has been brought to our attention that some of you believe that Hermione had lied about the identity of the father to her children, whilst also using her magic to convince myself, Caius and Marcus, to believe her _lies_ ," he said, his eyes darting to Heidi and the others' eyes followed, the pieces slowly beginning to slot into place. "One of you, in particular, took it upon yourself to not only refuse Hermione help when she went into labour alone and in the middle of a corridor, but to use her vulnerability to your advantage in an attempt to not only harm her but to _kill_ both her and her unborn children."

Buzzing filled her ears and she saw vampires shifting on their feet with their eyes darting between Hermione, Heidi and Aro.

"As you have now all seen, Alec is undoubtedly the father of both Erasmus and Eleanor," Aro said, alerting to the fact the children looked more like Alec than they did Hermione. "Felix, bring Heidi forward," he instructed, the buzzing in the room picking up as she was guided forward, being stopped in front of the dais and she was pushed to the ground until she was kneeling. "Heidi, you have been with this Coven and a member of the Guard for over five centuries. You know what is expected of you and you know what happens to those that disobey orders. It is not often we give such protection or hold someone in such high regard as we have Hermione. You witnessed her power and you have seen what she is capable of when she is wronged and those that she cares for are threatened. Yet, despite all of this, you still made the decision to _attempt_ to harm her when she was at her most vulnerable, and even so, you failed. You _will_ be punished for your actions."

Heidi's eyes briefly flicked over to Jane and the little blonde vampire's mouth twitched and her eyes glowed in anticipation.

"Hermione," Aro said, gesturing for her to return to his side and she stepped out from in-between Alec and Demetri and approached, coming to a stop beside him. "It is you and the lives of your children that she threatened and attempted to harm, how do you feel she should be punished?"

Hermione's eyes locked with Heidi's and she glared in response, Hermione's mouth twitched in amusement.

"You wish for me to punish her, but I don't think that's wise. If I am the one to do so, I have a feeling I won't just punish her, but I'll _kill_ her. She is a Coven member and a trusted Guard, despite my hatred of her and my wish to see her dead, I know the Coven will suffer."

"What do you wish to do?" Caius asked her, frowning at the thought of not seeing her magic in action as he had the evening she'd punished and killed Lucian.

"I feel Jane is more than capable enough of handling the physical punishment," she responded, lightly clasping her hands in front of her. "My punishment is much worse."

"How so?" He asked curiously.

A sweet smile pulled at Hermione's mouth. "Heidi dislikes me because of my relationship with Demetri. She hates that he chose me over her, a human, whether I'm his true mate or not. She hates that he no longer gives her the attention he once did, that he is no longer affected by her beauty the way he once was, and that he is no longer attracted to her. Demetri chose to marry me of his own free will. Her reason for her attempt on my life was jealousy. What better punishment than to have her living out her days, here at Volterra, and having to witness Demetri being happy in his life, but more importantly, being happy with _me_. Every day she will be reminded that I won and that she is second best to me and always will be."

"That is vindictive," Caius commented. "I like it."

"I thought you might," Hermione tipped her head, her mouth twitching in amusement. "Is that all, My Lords?" She asked. "Teddy is due to be fed and the twins require a nap."

"That is all, My Dear," Aro confirmed. "We will visit shortly to speak of future plans."

She nodded and bowed her head before walking down the steps of the dais and heading over to Teddy, picking up the giggling blue-haired child from his playpen and stepping in-between Alec and Demetri.

"Do try to not enjoy yourself too much," Hermione said.

"That I cannot promise," Jane replied, knowing it had been meant for her and as her eyes locked on Heidi, they gleamed darkly.

As Hermione and her husbands made to exit the chamber, Felix sent her wink in which she rolled her eyes and Demetri scowled at him.

"I have found more items that Fred and George snuck into my luggage when I was last in London," she said.

"I will visit as soon as possible," he replied with a smirk.

The crowd of vampires parted, creating a walkway for her and her husbands to walk down and they all peered at the twins being cradled by their fathers as they passed. When they stepped out of the chamber, Heidi's screams followed them as they made their way to their own little hideaway that was their home.

"You scare me sometimes," Alec commented.

"I didn't lay a finger on her, not only was it what everyone was expecting, I wasn't joking when I said I'd kill her. Besides, physical punishment doesn't last for long and once it's over, it can be forgotten. My punishment will follow her everywhere she goes."

"I really am sorry, Hermione," Demetri spoke softly.

"It's not your fault," she shrugged. "She's the one that couldn't handle you choosing me over her, and considering she's known and worshipped for her beauty, she hates me all the more because I'm human and without the enhanced beauty all vampires are known for having."

"It wasn't a choice; that implies there was more than one option. I knew from the moment I met you that you were different and even before I discovered you were my mate, any thoughts of Heidi disappeared when I laid eyes on you."

"And still, it's not your fault. You would never harm me, Demetri, intentionally or otherwise. You don't have it in you to mistreat me, mate or not. And it no longer matters now, I am safe, we have all our children with us and we are a family. Everything I need in life is with me right now and we must look to the future and not dwell on the past. I'm not letting Heidi come between us."

"Enough of this now," Alec piped up. "I have an important question to ask." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "When can we have sex again?"

Demetri blinked in surprise and Hermione burst out laughing, almost tripping on the uneven ground and her eyes watering. Well, she couldn't say her life was boring, and she couldn't wait to see what else the future held for her and her family.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 16

**Wednesday 1st November 2000**

"Shhh!"

Hermione's mouth pulled into a smile and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she felt the mattress shift as weight was added to it.

"You'll wake your mama," Demetri said quietly, and despite not looking at her husband as her head was buried beneath the covers of her blanket, she knew he had a smile on his face; she could hear it in his voice.

Giggles sounded and the mattress moved once more as a second and third weight were added.

"We not being loud, Papa," a small voice protested, Hermione being able to hear the frown and she bit her lip harder.

"On the count of three," Alec instructed. "I want you to count for me, ready? Teddy, you go first."

"One," their oldest child started confidentially

"Ras?" Alec prompted.

"Two," their second oldest –by thirteen minutes- said, not sounding as confident as Teddy.

"Well done, Ellie, what comes after two?" He asked their youngest child and only daughter.

"Six!" She squealed happily. Both Alec and Demetri chuckled at her.

"Close enough," Demetri said. "Okay, go," he stage whispered.

Giggles and squeals of laughter rang out and though Hermione had expected it, it didn't stop her from letting out a shriek as the cold morning air hit her skin when the blanket was suddenly pulled away from her, and it didn't stop her from laughing loudly when three toddlers pounced on her, their little hands ticking her ribs, and it only grew worse when Alec and Demetri appeared on either side of her, holding her arms and legs down so she couldn't fight them off. With tears of laughter leaking from her eyes, through her blurred vision she saw Erasmus had climbed on her stomach and was reaching to tickle beneath her arms whilst Teddy was on her right and Eleanor on her left.

Hermione's tears of laughter were suddenly mixed with tears of joy. Her life since moving to Volterra had been nothing but eventful, but she'd never felt more at home, she'd never felt more loved, she'd never felt such happiness and peace.

Two years after the birth of the twins flew by for Hermione and her family. Teddy was now two-and-a-half-years-old and a little terror but she'd expected nothing less with his Marauders' genes. For safety reasons and as a precaution, the children were never left alone to wander the castle and they always had at least one trusted member of Hermione's 'inner circle' with them, which meant her husbands, Jane, Felix or Marcus.

With Felix being the most to enjoy a practical joke and he was the most mischievous, when Teddy was with him they could always be found whispering between each other and a few days later, something would happen whether it being muggle in nature, or magical and that only happened because Fred and George sent monthly 'pranking packages' to the castle, specifically for Felix as they'd struck up an immediate friendship when they'd met at her wedding.

The twins were just two months shy of turning two-years-old and Hermione dreaded the idea of having three two-year-olds, knowing the terrible two's phase would be a nightmare for her, but saying that, her children were more often than not quite well behaved. They fought over toys and such but that's to be expected with siblings, but they were generally well-behaved.

Whilst the twins were similar in appearance, they most certainly weren't in personality. Erasmus was much like his father; he was the quietest of her children and had been even as a baby. He was also the most affectionate, especially compared to his siblings. Where Teddy and Eleanor only liked a cuddle when they were upset or tired, Erasmus was usually the first to give out a hug or a sloppy kiss to the cheek, and he was definitely a mummy's boy. He liked to sit, looking at the pictures in books and he liked to be read to, and he quite enjoyed drawing, which was one of his father's talents, too. Hermione had an entire wall filled with framed portraits her talented husband had drawn over the years.

Eleanor was the complete opposite. She was vibrant and loud and once she'd started babbling she never stopped and that continued onto talking, too. She even talked in her sleep and whilst Hermione couldn't hear it, her husbands could and she'd often wake in the middle of the night to their chuckles of amusement. Where Erasmus liked to be indoors, reading and drawing, Eleanor was much happier when she was given free run of the castle, darting down the corridors and ducking into rooms with her vampire babysitters chasing after her at a human speed, letting her think she was faster than them. And she just loved being outdoors and that was evident from the moment she'd started crawling. In fact, she loved it so much that before she was even walking and not long after Teddy had started walking, as a gift, the Lords had a playground built out in the gardens, complete with every playing apparatus a child could wish for and Hermione would be lying if she didn't admit to having a turn on the swings every once in a while as well.

Her children were happy, they were safe and they were growing up far too fast for her liking. She just wanted them to stay babies forever but she knew that wasn't possible. They didn't have favourites in the Coven, her children loved everyone. They had her, they called Demetri 'Papa', Alec was 'Daddy,' Jane and Felix were both referred to as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' and they called Marcus 'Grandpa' despite him not looking old enough to be one. The day Teddy had said it first she'd been present and Marcus had looked as though he wanted to cry.

She had no problem with her children calling him that either. Marcus was one of her most trusted friends in Volterra and since arriving, dare she say it, he treated her as if she were his daughter and he was certainly as protective as a father was over his daughter. And after losing two fathers in her life, it was nice to have someone she could count on.

Both Aro and Caius had taken to the children, too, especially when they'd started talking and they'd learned how funny young children were with the things they said, especially as they had no filter and just said what they wanted to without fear. Whilst she trusted them not to harm her children, she didn't trust Caius not to teach them bad words when she wasn't around. The Coven and Guard had grown fond of her children but she'd suspected they would. The children were full of life and innocence. They were pure and hadn't been corrupted by the opinions of the outside world and they felt no hatred for anything that was different.

For them, it was normal that their family had red eyes and cold skin and whilst they could understand that they and Hermione were different, they were too young to understand _why_. To them, it was the norm and it always would be and because of that, Hermione knew her children would never be prejudice against vampires or any other creature or being if she got her way, she just had to keep an eye on Caius knowing of his hatred for werewolves and his willingness to tell anyone who listened.

Whilst in the chamber room and during meetings the Coven was expected to attend, the Lords requested the children be present, too. Not only because it would mean they'd be left without a guard as Hermione had to be in attendance, but because they were members of the Coven and their little robes and cloaks gifted by the Lords only proved that. They were still far too young to understand what was being said and most of the time they sat in the corner of the room, quietly playing or they'd play tag and chase each other about the room, darting between Coven members and hiding beneath their cloaks, giggling and laughing. If this meant the meetings were often interrupted and delayed, no one complained because the sound of the children's laughter and the sight of their smiles always warmed their cold, dead hearts.

They truly had brought life to the Coven and if anything, Hermione thought they were closer. Even those she was friendly with, everyone would be sure to keep an eye on the children and there was always someone posted at the doors that led to the other side of the castle where the 'prisoners' resided, not wanting the children to wander off and find themselves in danger. In fact, when in the meetings in the chamber room, whoever was stood the closest to Heidi tended to be on guard, and Alec, Demetri, Jane and Felix always seemed to keep her in their line of sight just to be cautious.

In the two years since the incident of Heidi trying to harm Hermione and the vampire receiving her punishment, it was clear that she'd lost favour with the Lords and some of the Guard had distanced themselves from her as well. Hermione thought she'd learned her lesson because, in the time that had passed, she barely looked at her or her children, which was just fine with her. Jane must've done a number on her and scared her so badly that she dared not look at her.

In the two years that had passed, Jane hadn't changed much but she hadn't expected her to. But what she did know was that there was definitely something going on between her and Snape. They were often seen walking the halls together but otherwise, there was no interaction, especially physical. But Hermione had caught Jane leaving Snape's rooms looking a little rumpled a year ago and in response to her teasing, Jane had tried to use her gift on her. It didn't work. Alec wasn't exactly thrilled with the knowledge that his little sister had a love life, no matter how secretive and private she was and therefore knew he wouldn't learn any disturbing details, but he was just being an overprotective brother. Neither she nor Snape admitted to anything happening between them but they didn't deny it either, and people had learned to stopped talking about it as they never received a response from either of them.

Snape had decided to stay and Hermione had been happy with his decision, thinking that it was the best thing for him. He'd stated he was only staying because he had access to her library and he grouched about not wanting to be called back again if she found herself pregnant. Hermione knew he was lying. He'd stayed not only because he knew it was where he was most at peace, but he'd stayed for Jane, too. He'd been given his own private lab, he'd been moved out of the guest suite and moved to rooms that were closer to Jane (which the Lords swore was a complete coincidence) and he'd taken up the role of managing the potions business that was finally up and running.

After two years, Hermione had finally finished her Potions Masters and whilst she did help Snape brew potions on the side, she was kept busy with doing a double masters in transfiguration and charms, as well as raising her children with her husbands.

She'd finally gotten all of her research done and after months of hard work, she'd managed to finish writing a book that was based solely on the vampire species and every piece of information that was held inside was not only accurate and unbiased, but was gained through her own personal eyewitness accounts and through vampires themselves, and since it had been published, there'd been a decline in vampire based prejudice. It wasn't by much but Hermione hoped that the more people that understood the truth, the decline in such opinions and behaviour would increase.

And with the new laws having now been in effect for just over a year, vampires were free to enter the Wizarding World without facing punishment. For the first few months, she'd received reports of protests and violence against the species but after her book was released that soon changed, too. And the more time that passed, the fewer people that seemed bothered by it, especially when a vampire didn't cause any trouble or try to harm someone.

The world was changing for the better; she was making progress in the mission that was her reason for existing; to better the world.

"Okay, children, I think your mama's had enough," Alec chuckled, both him and Demetri releasing their hold on her.

The children continued to laugh and giggle but they did let up, climbing off her and instead, moving further down the bed to jump up and down on the mattress. Before she could blink both Alec and Demetri were gone from beside her and the children were back on the ground. She knew they'd caught the twins as they both had a habit of jumping off the couches, coffee table and the beds. Thankfully, Teddy was more sensible.

She sat up in bed, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm herself and she reached up to brush away the tears of laughter and happiness from her eyes, but it didn't work when she saw Alec and Demetri chasing their children about the room as they laughed and squealed, trying to outrun them, before they all darted in separate directions and hid behind and under the furniture in the room.

Teddy's bright blue hair was a dead giveaway as he hid beneath the table, Eleanor was hidden behind the couch and her raven black hair was a tangle of ringlets much like her own and it now fell past her shoulders. She knew the child would put up a fight when it came to brushing it so she would have Alec or Demetri do it as the little girl tended to listen to her fathers more than she did her; a daddy's girl if she ever saw one.

Erasmus was hidden behind the curtains and he peaked out behind them to see what was happening before hiding again before he got caught. His hair was also raven black but not as long or as curly as his sister's. His hair covered the tops of his ears and curled at the tips and Hermione knew he was due a haircut and that was something she wasn't looking forward to either, so, she'd have his fathers take care of it.

Squeals sounded when Demetri found Eleanor and he picked her up, throwing her in the air and catching her. Her brothers came out of hiding and ran to Demetri, wrapping themselves around his legs to prevent him from moving but with his vampire strength it didn't bother him and he continued to walk about the room with the two toddlers attached to his legs.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione turned to see Alec approaching the bed, frowning slightly when he noticed her teary eyes.

"Fine, sometimes I get a little overwhelmed," she replied with a smile, her eyes darting over to her husband and children.

Alec climbed onto the bed beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean against him and she went without a fight, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I understand," he said softly. "I'm not ashamed to admit that if it were possible, I'd have probably cried once or twice since meeting you."

"I don't believe that," she responded.

"Our wedding day, you looked so beautiful and happy, and I'd never felt such happiness that I was a little overwhelmed and didn't know what to do with myself. And then Ras and Ellie were born and I'm certain I'd have shed a tear or two if I were able, if not, I'd have probably fainted."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "I'm still surprised Snape didn't, if I'm being honest."

"He'd certainly looked as though he wanted to," he nodded in agreement. "Anyway, the children were up earlier than usual this morning so they've already had breakfast and they wanted to make you breakfast in bed," he said.

Hermione smiled because just as he'd finished speaking, Demetri appeared in the room with a tray in his hands. Teddy was carrying a carton of orange juice, Erasmus an apple and Eleanor had a slice of toast in her hand which was meant for her but she was currently eating it and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, my little vampires," she smiled at them and her children grinned in response.

"You enjoy your breakfast and we'll get the children ready for the day and drop them off with Lord Marcus, he promised to take them to the playground this morning and Ellie will never forgive him if we make him out to be a liar," Demetri spoke.

Hermione smiled and nodded before she shifted in bed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to each of her children's cheeks. Both Teddy and Eleanor darted off as soon as they could but Erasmus being as affectionate as he was, wrapped his arms around her neck and refused to let go until she picked him up, hugged him and he pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, too, Rassy," she laughed, putting him back on his feet and he ran out of the room with Alec following after him and leaving Hermione to her breakfast.

Whilst vampires had super speed on their side they would still struggle to ready and dress three energetic toddlers by themselves, and so Alec left to help Demetri, evening out the playing field as Hermione knew from experience, three toddlers weren't easy, even when she had magic to help her.

Hermione reached for the tray and set it down on her lap, lifting her mug of hot tea and taking a sip, letting out a sigh when it was just to her liking. She put the mug down and picked up her knife and fork, happily tucking into her omelette and sausages. She knew Demetri had been the one to cook her breakfast that morning because Alec tended to make her pancakes and waffles. As neither of them had been able to cook having never had a reason to learn, and now that Hermione had her own kitchen, they'd both asked her to show them the way around the kitchen and teach them a few things.

This made Hermione's life easier as now she wasn't the only cook in the family. Sometimes she'd be in her lab, library or training room and she'd lose track of time and when she did, it meant she didn't have to worry about rushing back to cook the children's lunch or dinner as either Alec or Demetri would do it. Similarly, if either Alec or Demetri were attending to their duties, or one of them had been sent out on a mission (which they both hated when it happened, not wanting to leave their children) she would cook.

She was actually quite pleased with him having cooked her sausages because if she was honest, she'd been craving them since she woke and as she ate at her breakfast, she let one hand fall down and rest against her flat stomach, a smile pulling at her mouth.

She had news to share with her husbands, news she knew would be received _very_ well.

She'd wanted to wait a couple of years before seeing if she were able to do the impossible again and Demetri had been understanding and in the years that had passed, Demetri had never once tried to pressure her into wanting more children sooner than she was ready for. Knowing that her children were getting older and they were growing quickly, especially thanks to the twins' genetics meaning they were physically stronger so they learned to crawl and walk faster than Teddy had, and because their brains were able to process information a lot quicker meaning they were smarter than they should've been at their age, Hermione missed having a baby to coddle and coo over. And as it was, all three of her children were now toilet trained and there were no more nappies that needed changing.

If she were honest, she'd missed being pregnant. She may have complained and frequently done so about being the size of a whale, about her magic going haywire, about everyone treating her like a fragile china doll and about needing the toilet every five minutes, but she really did miss it.

She missed the feeling of having a baby growing and wriggling about inside of her, she missed the feeling of pressing her hands against her stomach and feeling a kick in return. She missed that when she was pregnant, her hair hadn't seemed to be as messy and tangled. She missed being able to eat what she wanted and when she wanted and her husbands being the dears that they were, never refused her anything, not that they did now, but still, that wasn't the point.

She hadn't expected to want another baby so soon and knowing that Demetri was only waiting because she wanted to, and being worried that it might not happen again, she hadn't told him but two months ago she'd stopped taking the Contraception Potion that was meant for him but she'd continued to take Alec's, meaning Demetri would definitely be the father.

It was a couple of weeks ago that she'd started feeling a little off-kilter. Her magic had felt different when casting spells, she grew nauseous whenever she was in her potions lab and she got lightheaded when she stood up too fast. All of those things could be easily explained but it wasn't until the previous day that she knew for certain. The children had been with Alec and Demetri playing out in the garden whilst Hermione prepared dinner. She'd gotten a whiff of the cheese sauce she'd intended to mix with the pasta and she'd darted to the nearest bathroom. Knowing the signs all pointed to one thing, she'd cast the Pregnancy Charm and as she'd both suspected and hoped, it was positive.

"Eleanor, put that down," she heard Alec scold.

Hermione, being done with breakfast, put the tray aside and climbed off the bed, heading out of her room and to the twins' bedroom. As she stepped into the room it was to see Teddy perched on the end of Erasmus' bed as they both looked up at the ceiling, giggling, whilst Demetri and Alec both tried to look stern but were actually failing quite badly given the proud smiles that were pulling at their faces.

"You're both terrible disciplinarians," Hermione said amused and they turned to look at her, innocent smiles crossing their faces and she snorted, not believing it for a moment.

But Hermione had to admit she was proud, too. As she looked up at the ceiling she saw the large teddy that Felix had bought Eleanor for her first birthday, hovering high above their heads and bobbing about gently in the air.

"Ellie, will you please bring it down?" Hermione asked the toddler.

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "Bunny fly!"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sent her husbands a glare of warning when they both sniggered.

"Eleanor, please bring Bunny back to the ground. I don't want anyone to get hurt if he should fall. He's quite a bit bigger than you and could hurt you or your brothers."

A frown pulled at her face and she shook her head. Hermione looked up and was just about to bring the large teddy back to the ground herself when it suddenly stopped bobbing about in the air and it was frozen in place, not moving.

She looked down at her youngest son, seeing her husbands once again sharing proud smiles.

"Rassy, did you do that?" She asked.

"Me do it, Mama," he said proudly, giving her a big smile and she chuckled at him.

"Thank you," she replied.

She lifted her own hand and slowly lowered it back down to her side, as she did so the large teddy was lowered to the ground and her daughter didn't look pleased. Hermione stepped further into the room and kneeled down on the ground in front of her, being thankful they'd had carpets installed to not only to keep in the heat but to ensure the ground was softer should the children fall over.

"Ellie, we're very proud that you're getting better at controlling your gift but you have to be careful. If you'd let go of Bunny and one of your brothers had been stood beneath him, they could've gotten hurt. I know sometimes you get angry and upset and can't help it, but when you can, you need to be careful, okay?" She still didn't look pleased, her grass-green eyes narrowed slightly but she slowly nodded. "Good girl, now my little vampires, you need to keep your cloaks on, it's very cold outside today and I'm going to tell Grandpa to bring you back in if you take them off," she said, taking Eleanor's cloak from Demetri when he handed it to her, whilst he moved to fasten Teddy's and Alec moved to do the same to Erasmus. "Okay, you have fun and if you get hungry and want some snacks, there's some fruit in the kitchen. Off you go and be good for you Grandpa and I'll see you at lunchtime."

Hermione pressed a kiss to each of her children's cheeks before Alec picked up Eleanor and Demetri had both Erasmus and Teddy and they were gone in the blink of an eye, their laughter echoing in the empty halls of the castle.

Hermione shook her head and looked about the somewhat messy room. With a simple wave of her hand, the twins' beds were made up neatly, books found their way back onto the bookshelf, toys returned to the toy chest and clothes were sent back to the wardrobe before she turned and headed back to her own room to ready for the day.

The day the twins' gifts had been revealed, no one was as surprised as Hermione and her husbands, especially given their young ages. It was only a few days after the twins' first birthday when it happened. Demetri had put Eleanor down for a nap, Teddy was playing with Alec and the cats on the floor and Hermione was reading to Erasmus as she held him. She'd lost her grip on the book and dropped it to the ground and before Alec could catch it or it hit the floor, it stopped mid-fall, completely frozen in place.

Demetri had walked in at that point and when Hermione had explained to him what had happened and that it wasn't her doing, their eyes had automatically darted to the one-year-old sat on her lap. It'd happened a few more times in the weeks that followed; a dropped toy would freeze mid-fall or a piece of clothing he'd throw across the room would stop in the air. And that's when they'd come to realise his gift was not only manifesting at his young age, but they knew what it was. He could freeze time and space. At the moment, it was only objects that fell to the ground or toys that moved, but as he got older Hermione wouldn't be surprised if he'd be able to freeze running liquids or even animals and people.

Eleanor's gift was revealed days after her brother's. A toy she wanted but couldn't reach would move over to her, a book she wanted would levitate off the shelf or coffee table. If she wanted her bottle all she had to do was look at it and before they knew it, it would be in her hand. Her gift appeared to be telekinesis. Giving her age, she was only capable of moving non-heavy objects like toys and food, but when she got older Hermione was sure she'd be able to do it with things that weighed as much as her fathers could lift, probably even animals and people, too.

Given the twins' young age, they all found it impressive that not only did they have some level of control over their powers, but they were using them more frequently, too. Just like Hermione's magic, their gifts were affected by their emotions but in time they'd learn to control it.

When they'd told the Lords of the news, Aro had been beside himself with happiness, so much so Hermione had threatened to hex him without fear of punishment. And when the Guard had all witnessed their powers for the first, Hermione had honestly never seen so many proud vampires in one single room.

"Hey, what's bothering you?"

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Demetri stood in the doorway of their closet.

"Nothing's bothering me," she answered, reaching up to tug her hair from beneath the cashmere jumper she'd pulled on to go with her boots and jeans.

"Maybe not bothering you per se, but I know you're keeping something from us. What is it?"

She bit her lip and turned around to face him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her mouth twitching at the corners, wanting to pull into a smile but she was doing her best to stop it from happening.

"I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me," he said, his eyes widening, his folded arms dropping and he stood straight, no longer leaning against the door frame.

She couldn't hold it back anymore and a smile pulled at her mouth. "The twins are almost two and they're growing up so fast, I missed the newborn stage and I wanted another baby. I stopped taking _your_ Contraception Potion two months ago and now I'm pregnant. Surprise!"

"You're pregnant?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

She huffed out a breath when he was suddenly before her, wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her to him tightly, his face buried in her neck and his nose nuzzling at her skin.

"Pregnant witch, can't breathe," she said with a laugh and he loosened his hold only enough that he wasn't hurting her but she wouldn't be able to break free unless he let her go.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

"I know; I'm a little surprised myself. I mean, I know I came off the potion with the intentions of falling pregnant but I wasn't sure if it would happen again given that the first time was an anomaly. And I'm one hundred percent sure the baby's yours, I was careful and checked I was taking the right potions before I ingested them."

"Do you know how far along you are?" He asked.

"No, that'll be Snape's job. I know I'm far enough along that I've been feeling a little off lately and I had my first case of morning sickness when I was cooking yesterday and I'm not showing yet either, so I'm not sure."

"We'll have to tell the others. God! I think Lords Aro and Marcus will be beside themselves."

She chuckled at him. "Probably," she agreed.

"What's going on in here?"

Demetri reluctantly pulled back from her and she looked to Alec as he stepped into the room, looking at them curiously. Noting Hermione's teary eyes and Demetri's beaming expression, he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" He questioned, his eyes wide and his expression just as surprised as Demetri's had been.

"I'm pregnant. The twins are getting older and I wanted another baby, so I came off Demetri's potion two months ago," she explained. "Now, I'm pregnant."

He blinked slowly before a smile pulled at his face and he was pulling her into a hug before she could blink.

"I know three's plenty but if I'm being honest, I wanted another baby, too," he muttered.

Pulling back from her, he reached out and clapped Demetri on the shoulder, sharing a smile. Stepping out of the closet, her vampires followed after her and together they made their way towards Snape's room.

Knocking on the door, Hermione heard a grumble before it was opened, revealing the grumpy Potions Master. He looked to her smile and teary eyes, up to Alec's happy expression and then to Demetri's beaming smile and bright red eyes.

Snape let out a sigh. "Just what we need, another hybrid wandering around," he grumbled, stepping aside to let them enter.

Hermione scoffed. "You love my children and you know it," she said, lightly smacking his arm as she passed him. "And if you marry Jane, they'll be your nephews and niece, too," she said, not seeing his wide-eyed expression, Alec's glare or Demetri's amused smile as she walked straight through his rooms and to the door at the back, knowing it was where he kept his brewed potions.

She hopped up onto the table without being told to and she laid herself down before he'd even stepped into the room.

"Eager, aren't we?" He sneered.

"Yes, now get on with it," she quipped, not allowing his bad mood to bring her down. She was ecstatic. "We both know you've been waiting for this and don't lie, I know you missed doing all the research. They say no pregnancy's the same so this one might be different from my last."

"There's only one way to find out," he replied, pushing up his robe sleeves and pulling his wand from his pocket.

The room was silent for the duration it took Snape to finish with his charms before he stepped back.

"Pregnant, as you already knew," he confirmed. "I'd say you're between nine and ten weeks and if this pregnancy occurs the same as your previous one, I'd say you're due sometime around early May. From the tests I've conducted, I've determined this baby also has twenty-four pairs of chromosomes, in which case, it is highly likely it will be the same as the twins. As I did last time, I'm going to monitor you as a precaution but with your magic and the results I'm seeing, I do think this pregnancy will be the same as the last. I'll make a start on your pre-natal potions and you should start ingesting human blood as you once did."

Hermione grimaced. "That's a part of the pregnancy I definitely didn't miss," she said and her husbands chuckled at her.

"Do you want to know who the father is?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure it's Demetri but I suppose it doesn't hurt to run the test," she answered.

Snape nodded and he walked over to the other side of the room, collecting the venom samples he had leftover from his experiments. It took only a few minutes for him to cast the charm and a beam of light shot out from her stomach and connected to one of the vials.

"Demetri's the father," Snape confirmed.

Despite Hermione having told him she was sure he was the father, his impossibly wide grin seemed to get bigger at hearing Snape confirm it and he reached over, taking Hermione's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

With a second wave of his wand, two silver beams of smoke hovered above Hermione's stomach as they twisted into swirls and patterns, though one was a lot bigger and brighter than the other.

"Just the one, this time," he said.

"Thought so," Hermione nodded. "Neither Demetri or I have a history of twins in the family, unlike Alec, but my magic feels a little different. It doesn't feel as volatile or out of control, I figured my magic reacted that way because I was carrying three magical signatures during my pregnancy, whereas now I'm only carrying two."

"That's possible," he nodded. "And I'm sure you know by the colouring of the magical signature, it's a girl."

Hermione didn't know how Demetri was able to smile as wide as he currently was and she felt her face hurting just looking at him.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone but there's a meeting in a little while and we'll have to tell the Lords, so I'll send for you so you can be present for the reveal. In the meantime, don't spoil the surprise."

~000~000~000~

"Are you being serious?!" Hermione's voice rose high as she stepped into the chamber room, Alec and Demetri looking both worried and amused at the sight that met them, whilst the Coven members and Guard that already filled the room winced at her voice echoing in the large room.

The Lords were sat on their thrones as usual, Marcus with Teddy on his lap as the toddler turned the pages in the book he was holding, and Eleanor and Erasmus were sat on the ground in front of the steps that led to the throne, both laughing and giggling as Eleanor levitated knives into the air and Erasmus froze them in place.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you this morning," Caius smiled.

As much as he annoyed her, Hermione wasn't sure if she should be impressed that he didn't cower beneath her glare -which had only become more terrifying now that she was a mother- or if she should be worried that he was so stupid he wasn't even the slightest bit afraid of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, outraged, storming into the room and the Coven members parted for her as she made her way to her children, wandlessly and non-verbally transfiguring the knives - _bloody knives!_ \- into soft foam balls. "Giving my children knives!" She fumed.

He merely smiled at her and tilted his head. "Calm down, Little Witch," he said amused. "They were blunt knives."

"Oh well that makes all the difference," she snarked. "We'll see how blunt they are when I'm stabbing you with them."

"I like a challenge," he grinned.

"I assure you, you won't like it when your head's no longer attached to your body," she growled.

"An improvement, I'm sure," Marcus drawled and her eyes snapped to him, narrowing. "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen," he defended.

She narrowed her eyes further before turning them back to Caius and he held his hands up in surrender, but only when he saw that little golden sparks were raining down from her hair, an indicator that she wasn't just angry but furious.

"I won't do it again," he assured her.

"I don't believe you," she replied.

"You are aware that should something go wrong, there are more than enough vampires here to prevent any of the knives from harming the children, yes?"

Her hands came up to her hips and her foot was about ready to start tapping against the stone floor.

"You are aware that if you hadn't given them knives they wouldn't be in any danger in the first place, yes?" She fired back. "You are aware that you gave knives to _my_ children, not yours, and they're not even two yet, yes?"

"I think you're making a big deal out of nothing," he sniffed. "Alec, Demetri, do you see a problem with my actions?"

Hermione turned to look at her husbands and they both froze still, their eyes darting between their Lord and Master and their terrifying wife. No matter which side they chose there would be consequences and the others present seemed to know this and they didn't bother hiding their sniggers.

"We apologise, Hermione," Aro spoke, bringing her attention towards him. He smiled at her charmingly, she didn't fall for it. "But we do love when the children showcase their gifts, especially since they are learning to control them so quickly and at such a young age." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Though I admit we should not have given them knives, I promise that next time, we will make sure it's something more appropriate."

"You better or I swear I'll turn you into a toad."

"That seems to be a little cliché, but alright," he agreed easily.

She narrowed her eyes but otherwise dropped the subject and pulled her wand, casting her Patronus and sending it off to retrieve Snape.

"And what requires the presence of Severus?" Aro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you continue winding me up I'll just keep it a secret," she said, earning snorts from the others but the grumpy Potions Master soon appeared, his robes billowing behind him as usual.

"Must you send your feline fleabag for me," he drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous that if it were possible, my tigress would kill your doe and feed it to her cubs. Face it, you're the prey and I'm the predator."

He sent her an annoyed look but didn't reply.

"And now that Severus has arrived, what is this secret of yours?" Aro probed.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said, lifting her head and folding her arms over her chest.

"We've apologised for our actions," he said, a slight pout forming on his face.

"Well, if I can't trust you with my present children how am I supposed to trust you with my future children?"

Silence rang out in the room as everyone carefully took in her words but suddenly Marcus was standing from his throne, being sure to keep a hold of Teddy so he didn't fall to the ground. His eyes widened and everyone looked to him expectantly, including his co-leaders.

"Are you saying...?" He trailed off, unable to finish his question.

"I am, yes," she smiled, her folded arms dropping and Alec took her hand in his whilst Demetri's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. Eyes darted down to watch the movement before they moved back to her face.

"Hermione?" Aro questioned, also standing from his throne, his eyes falling down to gaze at her stomach.

"Last night I discovered I'm pregnant."

Gasps and whispers of excitement filled the room. What she'd come to understand was that whilst Teddy, Erasmus and Eleanor may have been her and husbands' children, they were also the children of the Coven and as such, any child she had belonged to the Coven, belonged to the family.

"Snape confirmed it not too long ago," she said and eyes darted over to him.

"It's true, she's pregnant. I estimate between nine and ten weeks, and I believe she is due early May. From the tests I've conducted, I believe this pregnancy will be the same as the last. The baby she's carrying has twenty-four pairs of chromosomes much like Erasmus and Eleanor, and is also perfectly balanced in human-vampire DNA," Snape explained and eyes darted back to her.

"We're having a girl and Demetri is the father," she said, her eyes moving over to Heidi when she felt her eyes on her.

Hermione raised a challenging, questioning eyebrow at the beautiful vampire and she soon avoided her gaze, though Hermione was surprised; that was the first time in two years she'd dared to look at her.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Aro said, smiling widely.

"For us or for you?" She asked lightly. Marcus snorted and Caius smirked.

"For you, of course," he smiled.

"Liar," she responded.

He tipped his head, his smile widening in amusement. "It seems we have reason to celebrate."

"Don't you dare say it," Hermione warned, narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger at him threateningly.

He smiled innocently. "Friday night, we will be holding a ball in honour of Alec, Demetri, Hermione, and the newest member of the Coven that will be gracing us with her presence very soon."

"I hate you," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms childishly and they chuckled. "But if you're to be holding a ball, I wish to invite my family. It is for me after all and it'll give me the chance to not only tell them the news but for them to visit the children since they haven't seen them in almost six months."

"Very well, but we are not delaying the event."

"That's fine, I'll send a note through the floo network."

When Harry and the Weasleys first visited after the twins birth, they'd been beyond surprised by how 'human' they'd looked, which had ended with several of them getting slapped. But it hadn't taken them long to understand how special the twins were, and Fred and George had been beyond proud of her having two babies rather than one. It had taken Ron the longest to come around, not actually holding the twins until his second visit which occurred three months after their birth, as he and Harry had come to Volterra for a visit as it was his birthday.

Hermione had promised to return to England for the special day but with her having three young children it was hard to find safe and suitable transport and she wasn't comfortable with leaving her babies behind. Understanding, Ron came to her instead and after a lengthy conversation, he apologised for his previous behaviour and she forgave him.

With her being so busy over the last couple of years, she hadn't had the chance to visit England and rather they came to her for the day, sometimes they even stayed the night at a hotel and depending on the weather, they'd go out for the day around the city. In two years, they'd visited her several times but they hadn't seen her or the children in the last six months as they were all so busy with work and their lives, which she understood completely as she was in the same boat.

In the three years since she'd come to Volterra a lot had happened for her friends. Harry was now a fully-fledged Auror and Ginny a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and a few months ago, she'd learned that Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged and planned on marrying in a few months time. She just hoped she'd be up to returning to England as by that point she'd be the size of a whale, and Ginny wanted her to be her maid of honour so she didn't want to let her down.

Ron had also become a fully-fledged Auror and she'd learned that he was dating Luna Lovegood and that they'd recently moved in together. Both Fred and George had girlfriends, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and they were working on opening a second shop in Hogsmeade as their business was doing so well. She'd discovered that Bill and Fleur had not long since found out they were expecting their first child, Percy had started dating a woman from the Ministry and Charlie, well, he was still Charlie and loving his life in Romania with his dragons.

She'd blocked out Aro's words about the planning for the ball and her hand came up to her stomach and her eyes fell down to her children who were entertaining themselves from their places sat on the ground, a smile pulling at her mouth as she watched them giggling and laughing.

She was happy that her family was moving on and doing so well in their lives, and she only hoped they were as happy as she was.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 14

**Saturday 23rd November 2002**

"I will not tell you again, Ellie, keep your cloak on or you will be going inside and straight to your room and you won't be visiting the market with Aunt Jane and Uncle Felix."

"But, Mama..." Her almost-four-year-old daughter cried. "It's not cold."

"Yes, it is," Hermione argued with the little madam as she stood atop the climbing frame, her chin jutted out and her hands on her hips. It was like looking at a smaller, younger version of herself and she _hated_ it. Hermione only hoped her other children didn't develop her attitude as well. One was more than enough. "We're due snow any day now and whilst I know the cold doesn't bother you as much as it does me or Teddy, which you have your fathers to thank for, I know it's too cold even for you," she said, looking over to Erasmus and Teddy who were playing chases, one only wearing a cloak, the other a woolly jumper, a cloak and the matching hat and scarf.

"But, Mama..."

"No, Eleanor," she said, her lips pursing and the little girl pouted with a none too pleased scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in a huff.

More often than not her children were referred to by the shortened versions of their names, unless they were in trouble, and with Hermione speaking her birth name, she was warning her daughter that her patience wouldn't be tested for much longer and she'd keep her promise of sending her to her room and not allow her to go on the trip with Jane and Felix.

"I don't like it," said Eleanor, but she did pick up her cloak and pulled it over her head so she didn't have to unfasten it and then refasten it afterwards.

"Tell that to Grandpa, Aro and Caius, they're the ones that design and purchase all of your robes and cloaks," Hermione responded.

In response, Eleanor stuck her tongue out before she turned her attention to moving over to the slide, sliding down the metal chute and running across the playground to join in with her brothers.

"Watch your sister!" Hermione called, her breath almost being knocked out of her in a panic when Erasmus nearly ploughed straight into his youngest sister as she happily pottered about the grassy area of the playground.

"Sorry, Mama!" He called back, not being the least bit out of breath considering all the running around he'd been doing and if Hermione were honest, she was a bit jealous. In the last few months, she got out of breath just walking to her library.

"It's not me you have to say sorry to," she replied.

A smile pulled at her mouth when her second eldest son briefly left his brother and twin sister to run over to his youngest sister, crouching down beside her and leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek and giving her a gentle hug. In response, she let out a giggle and pushed him away from her and he stood and ran back to his game of chases.

Hermione's eyes darted between each of her children, warmth and love pooling inside her as she gazed at each one in turn.

Teddy was now four-years-old and had grown quite quickly in the last few months and given his height now, she was sure he'd be just as tall as Remus had been. His bright blue hair was windswept and far too long for her liking, it covering his ears, the back of his neck and it falling into his bright green eyes, but she knew there was no point in having it cut as he'd only grow it back as soon as he left the barbers. He'd done it before and she knew he'd do it again; it was just easier to let him do what he wanted.

Erasmus and Eleanor were turning four-years-old in just over a month and she couldn't believe how much they'd grown. Erasmus' hair was only cut a few weeks ago and already he was in need of another visit to the barbers, his raven-black hair covering the tips of his ears and curling at the ends. Eleanor had also had her hair cut, her wild mane of raven curls had fallen to her waist but now they sat just above her shoulders in an almost bob-style cut.

Hermione had tasked her husbands with hair appointments as the children always gave them less trouble than they did her, and she'd been horrified when they'd returned with Eleanor's hair being so short. She knew from experience hair such as Eleanor's was easier to manage when it was longer as it could be braided, but now it could barely be pulled back into a bobble and it always hung about her face in a tangled mess. Of course, they both claimed Eleanor had picked the style herself and since she was such a daddy's girl and she had them _both_ wrapped around her little finger, they hadn't refused despite knowing they'd face Hermione's wrath once they returned.

Hermione's eyes darted to her youngest daughter, seeing her sitting on the grassy area of the playground, laughing to herself as she was surrounded by flowers of all colours, sizes and types, some Hermione didn't even recognise.

Calla had been born on the 9th of May the previous year and she'd been born weighing five pounds and seven ounces, and at 10:35 in the morning. Thankfully, Hermione hadn't been alone and the delivery had gone without issue and both Hermione and Calla had been completely healthy. Where the twins most looked like Alec, she thought that Calla held features of both her and Demetri. She had a head of thick mahogany curls that now fell to her shoulders, a heart-shaped face and a little button nose that resembled Hermione's, but she had the biggest, brightest bluest eyes she'd ever seen and a beautiful olive complexion, which she knew she'd gotten from Demetri. The moment she'd been born she'd had every vampire in the Coven all but kneeling before her and whilst she knew her children were all but destined to be beautiful with their fathers' genetics, Calla was a different kind of beauty compared to her sister.

Where Eleanor almost had an angelic quality to her beauty –something Hermione found ironic given how mischievous she was and the attitude she'd inherited- Calla's beauty was more earthly, natural, and she understood why. It was only a few short months ago that Calla first showed signs of her gift and much like her siblings, it was not long after her first birthday. And now at the age of one and a half, Hermione was more than surprised that Calla seemed to have almost mastered her gift, of which, was having power over nature. She couldn't control the weather –or at least, as far as she was aware at that moment in time, as it very well may be possible in the future- but she could cause flowers to suddenly spring no matter the time of year, so long as she had a patch of grass or a pot of soil. As a result of her power over nature, it was only natural that she loved being outdoors even more so than Eleanor. Whilst her gift was innocent now, Hermione was sure that as she aged, it would only become more powerful and dangerous and she'd have to always make sure to keep her attention on Aro and Caius lest they try to exploit that power.

"Mama!"

Hermione automatically flinched as she turned her eyes towards the shout, it having come from Teddy and she was surprised to see a football flying straight at her face. Before her instincts kicked in and she cast a shield, she let out a breath of relief and smiled when the football froze in place in mid-air.

"Thank you, Rassy," she smiled and the little boy in question beamed at her before Eleanor grew bored of waiting and brought the ball back down to the ground with a wave of her hand, her children continuing with their game.

Hermione sat back on the uncomfortable bench, making a note that she'd have to cast a Cushioning Charm at some point so it wouldn't be so harsh or cold on her bum, but the hard wood of the backrest did help to alleviate some of her back pain. As she watched her children fondly, she pulled her cloak more firmly around herself when the wind picked up and she shivered against the cold. She startled when she felt a sharp kick against her stomach and chuckling to herself, she brought her hand up to press against her heavily pregnant stomach, feeling another kick in response.

Having four children, both her and her husbands had been completely happy in their lives and they'd never thought to discuss having any more as they more than had their hands full with three magical-vampire hybrids and one partial wizard-werewolf, so when they found out she was pregnant, they'd almost been as surprised as the time they'd discovered her first pregnancy with the twins.

If Hermione was honest, her current pregnancy had been a complete accident, an error on her part but it couldn't have been helped. At the time, she'd had a recently turned four-year-old, two three-year-olds and a recently turned one-year-old, all with chickenpox, of which, Teddy had contracted from a group of children he'd played with when he'd gone out for the day with Felix.

In turn, he passed it onto his siblings (of course, they were surprised the twins and Calla had been able to catch such an illness given their immune systems) and with having four young and ill children to tend to and even with the help of her husbands, Hermione had been exhausted and as such, she'd misread the labels of her potions and rather than ingesting her Contraception Potions as she'd intended, she'd taken some Vitamin Boosters instead.

Within barely a month after Calla's first birthday, she'd discovered she was pregnant with their fifth child and whilst they were surprised with the news and although it hadn't been planned, it didn't mean they didn't love their baby any less than they did their other children. Snape hadn't been impressed upon learning of her pregnancy and he'd complained throughout the entirety of the health check he'd performed and he continued to do so during each one afterwards, too.

The Lords, of course, had been beside themselves to learn they were getting _another_ addition to the Coven and Demetri had been overjoyed to discover he'd fathered another child, as Snape had cast the charm because Hermione hadn't been sure who the father had been with it being a fifty-fifty chance. But unlike her previous pregnancies, for this one they'd chosen _not_ to learn the gender of the baby, wanting it to be a surprise and the only person that actually knew was Snape.

Giving her head a light shake, she felt them approaching rather than heard them and she looked up to see Felix and Jane making their way towards her, them both giving her a smile –though one was clearly more willing to show their emotions in public than the other- when she looked to them.

"Alright, children," Hermione called, "It's time for your trip to the market."

The eldest three cheered at her words and immediately stopped what they were doing, running over to Jane and Felix, crowding around them and talking over each other excitedly. Calla, however, took a bit more convincing as she didn't want to leave her little flower garden.

"Calla," Felix started, the large vampire crouching down in front of the young child on the small patch of flower-covered grass. "There's a flower stall, we can get some pretty flowers for your bedroom," he promised.

Calla seemed to think about it before nodding slowly, pulling herself up to her feet and holding her arms up as a signal she wanted picking up. Given his unnatural size, when he sat Calla on his hip she almost looked like a doll as she was so tiny compared to him.

"Be good for your Aunt and Uncle," Hermione warned, "Do not take your cloaks off and you most absolutely will not run away from them or you'll get lost in the crowd and the bad men will take you away. Teddy, Sweetheart, you need to change your hair," she said, and he frowned slightly but otherwise changed his hair to a sandy-blonde that reminded her of his father.

"Okay, have fun and don't eat too many sweets or you'll spoil your dinner," she said, pushing herself up off the bench and accepting Felix's hand when he held it out to her to help her to her feet.

Once they left, the garden was suddenly quiet, not even the sound of birds disturbed the peace and she took a moment to revel in the silence until she was disturbed by a swift kick to her stomach and she let out a sigh, bringing her hand up to rest against her bump.

"Was I ignoring you?" She asked, looking down to her stomach and she chuckled when she felt another kick. "I'm sorry," she replied before making her way out of the garden and heading straight for her library, looking ridiculous as she waddled her way to her destination. She was just glad she only had a month of her pregnancy left.

~000~000~000~

"Urgh!" Hermione made a noise of frustration. "I need food," she sighed to herself.

After spending a little over an hour in her library trying to put the finishing touches on the final project for her ancient runes masters, she was no longer able to concentrate due to her rumbling stomach.

It took some effort but she was able to stand from the armchair and she left out of her library with her sole intention being to return to her rooms and to search through the fridge, seeing what treats her husbands had stashed away on the top shelves where their children couldn't see or reach.

She wasn't surprised that she only saw two other Coven members on her journey through the castle, more often than not it was quiet with the Coven and the Guard having their own tasks and duties to attend to. And given the expectance of the castle almost seeming to be deserted –despite her knowing otherwise- she was surprised when she rounded the corner only a few minutes from her rooms, and she realised she wasn't alone.

She automatically pulled her cloak around herself a little tighter and despite her heavily pregnant form, the maroon fabric covered her stomach well. If one didn't already know she was pregnant one would've never known.

There were three of them -all of who she didn't recognise- leaning against the walls of the corridor as they conversed with each other, it being so fast, to Hermione it sounded as though someone had cast a _Muffliato_.

She knew they knew she was there, it was impossible with their hearing, but her instincts immediately screamed, Danger! Danger! She had to get away from them and fast.

They weren't members of the Coven, they didn't wear the robes, the cloaks or even a badge or pin with the Volturi crest embossed on the metal. That meant they were prisoners, prisoners who most certainly weren't allowed on that side of the castle, it being for Coven members only. If they were there, waiting for her, she assumed, it wasn't for any reason she felt comfortable with.

They were young when they were turned, that was easy to see, she'd say they were between sixteen and twenty-one, each of them looking as though they hadn't yet finished growing into their bodies and they still had boyish features about them. But if their appearance wasn't enough to give away their age, their clothing most certainly did. They wore clothes she knew to have only come into fashion within the last decade, which led her to believe they'd been turned within the last few years. While most vampires she'd met or knew did wear current fashion and kept up with the times, they only did so to blend in if they had to leave Volterra, otherwise, they usually wore clothing that was acceptable during the time period or era of their change. Some of the dresses she'd seen some of the female vampires of the Coven sporting only proved that.

She couldn't tell by looking at them where they may have hailed from beforehand, there were no distinctive features that could be associated with any ethnicities and with their speech being so fast, she couldn't pick up on an accent either. They had the blood-red eyes and the pale, cold complexion that was expected of a vampire, though they did have different heights and coloured hair, one being a blonde, one a brunette and one a redhead.

It was as if they were deliberately ignoring her, toying with her maybe? She didn't like it and slowly took several steps backwards, making sure to keep her eyes forward and her fingers twitched, wishing to reach for her wand.

She stilled instantly when her back collided with a solid chest, her breath hitched and her eyes closed briefly before they fluttered open and she slowly turned to look over her shoulder, not being surprised when there was a fourth vampire, another that she didn't recognise but to her, it was clear he was older than the others when he'd been changed. Maybe late-twenties or early-thirties, and the clothing he wore suggested he'd been changed sometime around the fifties, possibly sixties. His dark hair was gelled back in a way that almost seemed to be a cross between Elvis Presley and Danny Zuko from _Grease_. His blood-red eyes caught her gaze and she felt her stomach flutter when he gave her a toothy grin that showed off his sharp, venomous fangs.

She turned around and walked backwards, keeping her eyes locked on his and then they fluttered closed and she silently cursed when she hit a second solid chest and she became aware of the no longer buzzing sound of vampires speaking. She was trapped, three vampires behind her and one in front of her. It was an ambush, only she wasn't sure why.

She had to remain calm. If she screamed for help, she'd be dead before anyone could get to her. She just hoped someone would be close enough to pick up on her voice and arrive with help.

"Can I help you?" She asked, doing her very best to detach herself from her fear, but it wasn't herself she was fearful for, it was the child growing inside of her and she clenched her hands into fists to stop them from coming to rest over her stomach protectively.

"You are Miss. Granger, I presume," said the older vampire in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit and pursed her lips. "I am, yes, but I'm sorry to say, I don't know your name."

His eyes flashed with hunger and promises of pain. "Robert," he answered.

"What can I do for you, Robert? I only assume it's something highly important that you risk the wrath of the Lords by roaming this side of the castle without their permission or knowledge. You do not wear the robes or cloak, or a badge or pin, so I know you to be serving out punishment here at Volterra."

"Why do you assume they are not aware of my presence?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and his mouth twitched.

"They would've told me if a non-Coven member would be walking the hallways, especially if there's to be more than one," she answered, briefly looking behind her to the three vampires. "So, unless there's something you wish from me, either get to the point or leave before you're spotted. The Lords don't like to be defied and I certainly wouldn't want to be the one to face their punishment."

"Jane does not frighten me," he said arrogantly.

" _Lady_ Jane," Hermione corrected without thought. "She is a highly respected and regarded member of the Coven and Guard and you need to be very careful with what you say and how you refer to her. Only a fool would willingly draw her ire. Now, seeing as you haven't yet answered my question about your purpose here, I'm going to assume it's not of importance, so if you would please excuse me, I have other matters that need attending to."

She took a step forward only for her to have a sudden head rush and her vision briefly blurred, and when it cleared, she was surprised to find herself being pinned against the wall, the blonde and redhead holding an arm each, the brunette looking as though he were standing watch and the older vampire stood in front of her, looking down at her with slowly darkening eyes. Whilst the movement hadn't hurt and she'd barely felt her back press against the cold stone wall, the grip on her arms was tight, unrelenting and biting into her skin even through the fabric of her clothing as it acted as a barrier.

She took a breath and shook her head.

"I _hate_ it when I'm manhandled," she said, glaring at the vampire furiously, no longer bothering to keep her calm facade. Her fear was slowly being replaced by her anger. That didn't bode well for anyone, especially when she was pregnant.

"I don't particularly like when my friends are executed," he fired back.

She frowned in confusion. "The Lords have not carried out an execution in years, long before I arrived."

"I am not referring to the Lords but to you."

"Me?" She questioned, looking at him with an expression that all but called him an idiot.

He snarled in warning, getting in her face. She didn't flinch, she didn't cry, her breath didn't hitch or her heart skip a beat. Rather, she blinked slowly, which only seemed to annoy him further.

"Lucian!"

She blinked once more before it dawned on her. Lucian. The vampire that had tried to harm Teddy, the vampire that had threatened the lives of her family and her husbands. The vampire she'd punished and later burned to ash.

"Oh, him? I remember, that was what...Four years ago? If I remember rightly, his punishment was well deserved, his execution, I admit, was a bit of an accident."

" _Deserved_?" He snarled.

"Deserved," she nodded. "He not only tried to the harm my innocent child, a child only but a few months old, and _twice_ , but he threatened the lives of my family members and he threatened the lives of my mates, Alec and Demetri. I assure you, execution was the least he deserved and I did him a favour. If my husbands had gotten their hands on him, they'd have done so much worse, they'd have put Lady Jane to shame. It was a mercy killing," she spoke without remorse. It was justified. Her magic had wanted him punished, dead, and it'd happened. There was nothing she could've done to stop it from happening.

"I assure you, I won't give you the same courtesy," he growled out, his eyes flashing dangerously and his features twisting in a way that he no longer looked beautiful but manic, the look in his eyes almost reminded her of Bellatrix Lestrange and that witch was bat-shit crazy.

"It is really worth it? The moment you lay a finger on me you've earned punishment. And do you know _how_ he died? Only members of the Guard and Coven were witness to it, so I doubt you do. But think about it for a moment, I'm human, how did I, of all people, kill a vampire? What makes me so special? Why have I been made a member of the Guard?"

"I don't care, I'll deal with the consequences later. I've waited four years for the security to be lacking at the entrance doors. As the religious humans say, an eye for an eye..."

Panic surged through her entire body, her stomach ached with the relentless kicking of the child inside her, her magic burned through her veins and when the vampires tightened their hold on her and the other leaned back with the intentions of surging forward, she slammed her eyes shut.

She felt the graze of sharp teeth against the skin of her neck, her body shook violently and stars and bright light burst before her closed eyes. A surge of magic had her body lurching forward, stumbling in her steps, her breath came out in pants, sweat slicked her skin and her whole being seemed to vibrate, an almost numb feeling settling over her.

She fell back into the wall behind her, it helping her to catch herself and no longer feeling the tight grip on her arms, she slowly opened her eyes, scanning the corridor for her would-be attackers, only she was alone and the corridor was completely empty. Her eyes fell to the ground, widening slightly when she saw three piles of ash, one in front of her and one on either side of her where the two vampires had been stood. Letting her eyes dart over towards the place where the corridor turned a corner, she saw a fourth and final pile of ash. None of them had been spared. But how had it happened?

Her magic had acted out of instinct to protect her like it always did, it wasn't the first time, but how had it happened without her feeling the heat of the flames and without them screaming in agony, and it had all happened within a matter of seconds, it usually took longer.

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh of relief and her head flopped back, realising she'd have to report the incident to the Lords and that meant having to calm the fury her husbands would surely feel. The only peace of mind she got was that her children were out of the castle and had been nowhere near her at the time as she was sure the vampires wouldn't have hesitated to kill them no matter how surprised they may have been with their existence.

She brought her hand up to her stomach, smoothing over the fabric of her clothing and making shushing sounds to calm the kicking child inside of her, being grateful when they settled down.

She could feel the numbness that flooded through her starting to withdraw, an almost tingling sensation replacing it. She frowned. Something didn't feel right. She wasn't quite sure what, but she _knew_ something wasn't right, and it all became clear soon enough.

A terrible crippling pain shot through her, it being so painful she slumped further back into the wall and she couldn't find her voice, her mouth opening but no sound leaving her. When the pain passed, she looked down to her stomach, her eyes widening upon realisation. She'd done this twice before, she knew exactly what a contraction felt like. But it was too soon! She wasn't due for another month! That's four whole weeks of development her baby still needed!

She slipped her hand beneath her cloak and did her best to lift her jumper dress, feeling her knickers being soaked, only when she pulled her hand back, she wasn't expecting to see it coated with blood. She tore her cloak open, being horrified to see that not only was she bleeding, it was so bad it had trailed down her legs and congregated into a puddle on the floor.

A scream left her. Not from the pain of a contraction but from the absolute terror that spiked through her. She'd never been more afraid in her life. When women bled during labour she knew it was a sign of something being terribly wrong, and she knew the cause. It was her magic. The attempt on her life had provoked her magic into protecting her and given that it had been four vampires rather than the usual one, her magic had overcompensated. The stress, the fear, her magic, it had ripped through her body and as a result, sent her into premature labour.

She was barely aware of the footsteps that echoed in the corridor as they approached, barely aware of a group of vampires taking in the sight of four piles of ash and connecting the dots, barely aware of Alec and Demetri being beside her in an instant, helping to steady her when a contraction hit and she fell forward, being caught by Demetri.

Only when she heard their frantic calls of her name and questions, only when she felt their comforting touch, only when she smelt their familiar scents, was she aware of her sobs, of the tears streaming down her face and falling to the ground, mixing with the slowly increasing pool of blood.

"The baby," she spoke through her sobs, catching Demetri's gaze. "Something's wrong," she sobbed, lifting her hand to show the blood that coated her fingers.

They stared horrified before their eyes darted to the ground, seeing the pool of blood between her legs on the floor. Demetri let out a sound that almost sounded like a sob, too, and before she knew it, Alec was gone from beside her, she was lifted off the ground and she soon found herself in their rooms, being gently laid out on the bed and pillows were used to prop up her back.

"Everything's going to be alright," he muttered softly, half sitting behind her and beside her, taking her hand in his and peppering it with gentle kisses when she let out a cry of pain. "I promise," he muttered, his eyes darting to the once white bedding which had now soaked through with blood.

The door to their rooms barged open and Demetri's eyes instantly moved to it when Lord Marcus strode in, looking just as horrified as he felt and he crossed over to the bed, standing beside it and starting at Hermione in sadness and terror.

Lord Aro and Caius, for their part, look worried as they stood in the doorway, being unable to enter due to Hermione's wards that surrounded the room.

"What happened?" Lord Aro demanded.

"I don't know," he breathed out, knowing very well that if he were human, he'd most certainly be crying, too. "We heard her screaming and we found her along with four piles of ash," he answered.

Their eyes hardened at the obvious meaning behind his words; there was only one reason that would be found and why it would have occurred and they all knew it. Hermione had been forced to defend herself.

Hermione cried out and he felt her squeezing at his hand and though it didn't hurt in the slightest, it did remind him that she needed him and his attention needed to be on her and not his Lords and Masters.

He felt useless. With all of his abilities, his strength, speed, senses, none of it was of any use to him. There was nothing he could do to ease her pain and no matter what he said, he knew his words wouldn't ease her worries or fears either. He wasn't sure who he'd been trying to comfort with his previous words to her, but he knew they sure as hell hadn't worked for either of them.

"Move!" Snape snapped, not the least bit afraid of the consequences for speaking to the Lords in such a manner.

He barged past them, throwing off his robes and dropping them to the ground carelessly, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt and his wand already moving in intricate patterns as he all but ran over to Hermione. It was the fastest Demetri had ever seen the man move.

Alec soon appeared in the room, Demetri having known he'd left to retrieve Snape from the potions shop he ran for the Volturi. Usually, he didn't work Saturdays but with Hermione being pregnant, Snape was a pair of hands down when it came to keeping up with the stocking and brewing of potions so he'd been putting in the extra hours to compensate for the fact.

Despite it being clear Lord Marcus didn't want to leave Hermione's side, he did so to allow Alec the room he needed, being ready to help Snape with anything he required. The expression on his face was filled with worry and horror, something he knew to be mirrored on his own. Alec may not have been the biological father but he loved Hermione and the children whether they were his blood or not, just as Demetri did.

"What happened?" Snape asked her, sounding surprisingly gentle.

Gentle in a way they hadn't heard from him before. That alone alerted Demetri to the fact that whatever was wrong, it had the grumpy, snarky Potioneer on edge, so much so he didn't want to upset anyone and he looked as though he wasn't quite sure how to process the turn of events either.

"Vampires, four of them," Hermione managed to speak through her cries. "They wanted to kill me because of what I did to Lucian. My magic protected me. The stress, the situation, my magic, it..."

"Forced you into premature labour," he finished for her softly and she nodded violently, her hand tightening around Demetri's.

"Something's wrong, I know it. I can _feel_ it."

Snape let out a sigh and ran a slightly bloodied hand through his less than usual greasy hair.

"Please, tell me," she begged.

His eyes darted between Alec, Demetri, the Three Lords who all stood in the doorway, Hermione and then her stomach.

"Placenta abruption," he answered. "The placenta's been torn from your uterus, the baby's being starved of the oxygen and nutrients it needs, we don't have a lot of time."

"Then do something... Please! I can't lose my baby," she cried.

Snape sighed. "Hermione," he spoke softly, definitely holding the attention of everyone nearby as he _never_ called her by her given name. "You can't deliver the baby naturally, it's too dangerous. I'll have to cut it out of you."

"Then do it!"

"You don't understand, there's already too much bleeding, if I deliver the baby through a c-section, we risk more blood loss."

Silence rang out, the only sound being Hermione's sobs of terror at losing the baby and her cries of agony as contractions continued to plague her.

"It's Hermione or the baby..." Alec breathed out; his already terrified and horrified expression turning more so as his eyes darted between her stomach and the blood that had soaked through the bedsheets.

"Save my baby," she pleaded.

"Hermione..." Snape started.

"No, it's time," she interrupted.

Demetri shared a slightly surprised look with Alec before they both nodded in understanding. Save the baby and if Hermione was to die, change her.

"The baby first," Demetri confirmed.

"The baby first," Alec agreed.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly but at the same time in slow motion. It was hard to find the words to describe everything that happened within the next ten minutes. The door was closed to give them privacy, Hermione was laid flat on her back, her head propped up by Demetri's thighs, her dress was shifted to reveal her stomach, Alec darted about the room and following Snape's orders and directions so quickly that in his distracted state, he found it difficult to keep up.

And then Alec was using his gift on Hermione, taking away her senses, taking away her pain and her terror and Snape was cutting into Hermione's too pale and too clammy flesh, slicing open her stomach. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't tear his eyes away, either, and before he knew it, a baby, their baby, was pulled free from Hermione's stomach, the umbilical cord was cut and Snape turned away with the baby in his arms.

A silent baby that wasn't crying.

Demetri didn't believe in God, and no longer did he believe in the Greek Gods that he'd once worshipped in his human life, but that didn't stop him from praying to every deity there was to save their baby.

He tried to see what Snape was doing but at the angle he stood at it was impossible, but what he could see were the remnants of glowing beams of lights. The seconds ticked by until the wait became unbearable and then a sudden loud cry from a strong set of lungs sounded and he and Alec both let out sighs of relief, both of them knowing that if it were possible, they'd be crying.

Snape turned around after a moment of cleaning the newborn and wrapping it in a soft blanket, and as he slowly approached, Alec released Hermione from his gift, a choked gasp sounding from her and though her sobs and cries didn't stop when she saw Snape approaching, they were no longer fuelled by terror or worry, they were fuelled by relief and joy.

Snape came to a stop beside the bed, giving Hermione an uncharacteristic twitch of the lips which Demetri supposed was the closest he'd get to smiling.

"You've got a healthy daughter," he promised.

Demetri breathed deeply, honestly not feeling the least bit bothered about having another girl; a daughter or son, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was their child was healthy and regardless of gender, he'd love her more than thought possible.

Alec and Demetri both smiled when Snape gently placed their daughter to rest against Hermione's chest, her arms coming up to cradle the little bundle.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, her tears not letting up and falling down her cheeks.

"With a mother like you, of course, she is," Demetri muttered softly, bringing his hand up to push the blanket aside a little so he could better see the face of his youngest daughter.

For obvious reasons, Teddy didn't look like any of them unless he changed his appearance, Erasmus and Eleanor looked most like Alec, Calla was a mixture between himself and Hermione, but their youngest daughter, he thought she looked most like him. A head of thick, dark hair peeked out from beneath the blanket, it being similar to his own dark locks, and she had an olive complexion and even his nose, too. But when she opened her eyes for the first time, they were Hermione's. Big, beautiful and chocolate brown. He knew all she had to do was look at him and he'd give her the world. Her eyes would be his downfall.

"Damara?" Hermione questioned quietly. Demetri nodded in agreement.

They'd shortlisted several names for both a boy and a girl, and decided to hold off on choosing a name until they had their baby in their arms. Looking down at her, Demetri thought the name most suited her out of the others they'd chosen and was in full agreement with Hermione's suggestion.

"Damara," he agreed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little lady," said Alec, now being on Hermione's other side and leaning over so he could better see her, a smile pulling at his face when she let out a yawn which soon turned into a loud cry. "She's got a set of lungs on her," he chuckled. "I've a feeling she's going to put Ellie to shame."

"I hope not," Hermione replied, sounding sleepy. "She's already a handful; don't want to give her someone that's able to compete with her, it'll only make things worse."

"Hermione?" Alec questioned, the joy on his face morphing into worry as he looked down at her. She was pale...Almost deathly pale. And her eyes started drooping. "Snape, her heart rate's slowing," he said.

Snape let out a word they'd never heard him use before and though he didn't want to, he took their baby from Hermione's barely conscious form and stepped back from the bed, cradling the bundle in his arms as he watched both Snape and Alec working in overtime to save her.

Demetri knew it was no use. She was dying and if they wanted her to be with them for the rest of their existence, she'd have to be changed.

"I can't stop the bleeding," Snape snapped, sounding frustrated as he roughly brushed his hair back from his face, smudging blood across his cheek.

"Bite her," Demetri's voice penetrated their frazzled states and they both looked to him. "This is what she wanted. If she couldn't be saved, change her. We knew this was going to happen at some point."

"Yes, but not until she'd had the chance to _live_ first," Alec argued, looking torn between trying to save her and possibly losing her forever, or, biting her and having her forever as a vampire.

"We've given her as good a life as we could. She's experienced most things humans do, love, marriage, children, adventure... She spent her _life_ with us, now it's time for us to be together in death. _Forever_. You and I both know we won't function without her, the children will keep us sane but we won't be whole, they'd be a part of us missing. Do you really want to take Hermione away from our children? They need their mother as much as we need our wife, our _mate_. She knew she'd be changed someday, we both did, we just didn't know when that would happen."

Alec's decision was already made and he moved over to Hermione's side, picking up her wrist in his hand, feeling the clamminess of her skin, the cold sweat slick against his palm and he brought his mouth down, placing a gentle kiss against her almost nonexistent pulse point. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs and prepared to bite into her flesh, when Snape muttered something beneath his breath, pushed Alec aside and within the blink of an eye, he raised his hand before quickly bringing it down, plunging a large syringe straight into Hermione's heart.

Withdrawing the syringe, he stepped back and kept his eyes focused on Hermione's face. If it weren't for all the blood and mess, they'd have mistaken her for sleeping peacefully.

"Inject the venom straight into the heart and it should spread through the body a lot quicker than a bite," Snape explained. "How long until the transformation is complete?"

Alec blinked before shaking his head and retaking Hermione's hand in his and Demetri approached, coming to a stop beside him with the little bundle still cradled in his arms gently, her cries having stopped.

"Usually, five days, but it has been known to take up to seven. The stronger the human, the longer it takes the venom to take effect."

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. "Then we shall be here forever, she's the most stubborn witch I've ever met."

Alec and Demetri shared a slight smile before they eyes went back to their wife, and soon, she would be just like them and they'd be together for eternity.

Now, the waiting began.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 20

**Tuesday 3rd December 2002**

"Mama, wake up."

Demetri inhaled a deep breath and his eyes closed briefly before they darted to his eldest daughter. She stood atop the little stool she'd dragged from the bathroom that allowed her and her siblings to better reach the sink when brushing their teeth. She leaned over, her face directly above her mother's as she stared down at her in confusion.

"Papa, why won't mama wake up? She's been sleeping for a long time."

Demetri took a second deep inhale and despite not needing it, it did help him to better gather his bearings. Shifting slightly on the couch and readjusting his youngest daughter in his arms whilst she was quietly feeding on her bottle, he looked to his eldest daughter, seeing her saddened frown.

"Ellie, come here," he said softly.

She listened and jumped from the stool to the ground, her curls bouncing around her face and shoulders with the movement before she crossed over to the couch and pulled herself up onto the cushions beside him, sparing her youngest sister a brief glance before looking to him expectantly.

"Is mama poorly?"

"No, she's not," he promised. "Mama's just sleeping."

"But why has she been sleeping for so long?" She questioned.

"You know that mama is different from us, yes?" He began.

They'd had this conversation before, of course, when the children had returned from the market with Jane and Felix several hours after Damara's birth, but they'd been too tired from their trip and too excited about meeting their newest sister to actually listen or understand what he and Alec were trying to tell them.

Ellie nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Mama's a witch, she has magic. You and daddy are vampires, and me and my brothers and sisters are special 'coz we have magic like mama's and we're vampires like you and daddy."

"Yes, mama's a _human_. Human's are not like us, they're not as strong or fast and because of that, they get hurt easier and it takes them longer to get better. When your sister was born, something happened and your mama wanted us to protect her. Snape had to cut your sister from your mama's tummy and that made her really poorly. To save your mama, we had to make her like us," Demetri explained. Ellie tipped her head to the side, staring up at him bemused. "Mama's just sleeping whilst she becomes like us. She's turning into a vampire, so when she wakes up, she won't look the same."

"She'll have red eyes," she guessed.

"Yes, and she won't eat the foods you and your siblings do. She'll be like me and daddy. But when she becomes a vampire, she won't be allowed to see you for a little while."

"Why not?" She frowned. "I miss her. I want her to wake up," she added sadly.

Demetri had to take a moment to reconstruct the pieces of his breaking heart. He and Alec had been alternating between watching over Hermione, waiting for the signs that the transformation was almost complete and when that happened, as a precaution and for the safety of the children, they'd be evacuated to a hotel. It was a difficult decision to make because neither he nor Alec wanted to keep Hermione from her children and vice versa, but as a newborn, they didn't wish to risk it.

Her bloodlust would take months, if not years to fade and control, and they didn't know how she'd react to the children being half-human with blood flowing through their veins and a beating heart. And Teddy, he was most at risk being completely human. As much as they didn't wish to do it, they had no choice. When her bloodlust had calmed, then they'd allow visitations until they were sure she had control and the children would return to them permanently.

"New vampires are very strong and fast, we have to be careful that she doesn't accidentally hurt you or your siblings. That's why you'll be staying with Aunt Jane and Uncle Felix at a hotel. But when mama's better you can come home and everything will be alright."

"When will she wake?"

"We don't know. Your mama's a very strong woman, because of that, it's taking longer for her to become a vampire but I'm sure it won't be much longer. And I'm sure that you'll be home before you know it."

"Ellie, it's bedtime," called Alec, his footsteps following his voice when he entered the room.

"I don't want to leave mama," she folded her arms stubbornly.

Alec's expression softened and he came to a stop before her, crouching down to her level.

"I know you don't, and your mama knows that you love her very much and I know she misses you and can't wait to see you again. But I also know that mama wouldn't be very happy if you didn't go to bed and get some sleep. Your sister's already asleep and your brothers are waiting for you so we can read a bedtime story. Why don't we read mama's favourite tonight?"

She pursed her lips before nodding reluctantly. "Okay, papa said mama will wake soon. Maybe she'll wake when we're asleep and she'll kiss us goodnight."

Alec smiled tightly. "Maybe she will," he agreed.

He reached out, lifted his eldest daughter from the couch and set her on his hip as he rose to his feet.

"Night, Papa," Ellie said, waving to Demetri over Alec's shoulder as they took their leave.

"Goodnight, Ellie," he replied, his eyes watching her retreat and once she was gone, they moved to his wife.

Ten days.

It had been ten days since Damara's birth and Hermione's injection of vampire venom. Ten days of watching over his wife whilst tending to his children and his newborn daughter. Ten days of silence and unresponsive behaviour and movements. There wasn't so much as a twitch on her part and that was something that worried him. The transformation was one of the most painful experiences to exist, as he knew from experience, but she showed no signs of suffering. As a precaution, Alec had periodically been using his gift on Hermione in hopes that if she was in pain, he gave her a small reprieve before he was called away by one of their children.

Understandably, the Lords had freed them both of their duties in order to care for their wife and children, and they weren't expected to return until after Hermione's transformation and her learned control of the bloodlust and her new abilities, no matter how long that may take. They did receive visitors in the form of Jane, Felix and the Lords, but for the most part, they were left alone whilst the castle was in preparation for dealing with a newborn, and that meant a severe increase in security measures.

Barely half an hour after Damara's birth, Demetri had been charged with tending to the newborn whilst Snape healed any physical injuries and Alec had ridden her of the blood and ruined clothing. The bedsheets had been discarded and replaced and Hermione had been set in the centre of the bed, dressed in her favourite silk nightgown with her hair neatly brushed and fanned out across the pillow.

When the children returned, Hermione simply appeared to be sleeping and all traces of the previous blood and terror-filled trauma were gone, sparing the children from witnessing their mother in such a way.

They'd known that Hermione would likely face the transformation for longer than the average person, as not only was she incredibly strong and stubborn, but she was a witch. A Sorceress. They didn't know how that would affect the transformation but they hadn't been expecting to reach day ten without a single sign of her waking.

Damara drew his attention and after setting the bottle aside and burping her, he stood from the couch and crossed over to the bed, slowly settling their ten-day-old daughter against Hermione's chest, allowing her to take comfort in her mother's presence.

It had become routine to do this every night before settling her in her nursery. Even after the ten days that had passed, Hermione's temperature was still higher than expected, her heartbeat had slowed considerably but was still detectable, her chest still rose and fell but did so only every two minutes, and she still smelled like _her_ , if only a little sweeter. These signs weren't comforting to someone waiting for their wife and mate to wake into an undead life.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of the waiting," said Alec as he returned from putting the children to bed and he came to a stop on the other side of the bed, his eyes watching their wife and daughter. "She should have completed the transformation by now. As a precaution, we might have to move the children to the hotel tomorrow, rather than waiting for the signs of her waking."

"I don't like the thought of keeping them from her, or us, for that matter."

"Neither do I," agreed Alec. "But we must for their safety."

"Why did you hesitate?" Demetri asked unexpectedly. He'd been wanting to broach the subject for days but hadn't had the time or heart to do so.

Alec brushed a hand through his hair before reaching out, his fingers ghosting over Hermione's sleeping face, noting the warm temperature of her skin. It had been the same for four days. Whilst it had lowered, it wasn't enough for the usual ice-cold temperature of a vampire.

"We all knew it would happen. She was prepared for it. But when it became apparent it was to happen that day... I froze. It felt too soon. I wasn't ready to lose her," he admitted quietly.

"The transformation ensures we'll never lose her. She'll be with us forever," Demetri replied.

"No, I wasn't ready for her to lose her _humanity_. You know as well as I, once the transformation is complete, things change in ways that can't be explained. I won't love her any less as a vampire, but the reason she is so special is her humanity and her compassion. She is everything we're not. She is warm and soft and full of life. I wasn't ready to lose that. But when faced with the dilemma of losing her humanity or losing her for good, I knew there was only one choice."

Seeing that Damara had finally drifted to sleep, Demetri was careful in lifting her from Hermione's chest and into his arms before he settled her in her nursery for the night. After checking on the children and seeing they were sound asleep, he returned to Hermione's side, Alec already being perched in a chair by the side of the bed and with a book in hand. Following his lead, Demetri took a seat of his own, settling in for another night of watching over his wife and tending to the newborn that would wake for a bottle in a few hours time.

~000~000~000~

Moonlight streamed through the windows and bathed the stone floor in a silver hue, the dying flames in the fireplace offered some warmth from the chill of the castle, casting shadows over the nearby furniture.

Silence reigned, only broken by the soft inhales and exhales of sleeping children. The scent of burning wood lingered in the air, mixed with a faint scent of soap and bubble bath from the children's earlier bath time.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open with perfect vision; she'd never seen the world so clearly. She briefly wondered if that was how Harry felt when waking for the day before he slipped his glasses atop his nose, because it was as if she'd been looking through a blurry looking glass and was suddenly presented with binoculars.

She could see colours and shades she'd never known to exist, she could see the dust particles floating before her, she could see the atoms that made up the cracks and chips in the stone of the ceiling above her.

Pushing herself into a seating position, she briefly noted the dark night sky and emptiness of the room she occupied. There was something familiar about it. She recognised it but she didn't, and couldn't remember why.

She searched her memory, finding that the answers she sought eluded her. She could make neither hide nor hair of the thoughts that flittered through her mind, too many to focus on a singular one, and feeling too out of sorts to attempt to.

Something had happened. She couldn't remember what, only that something was responsible for her sudden memory problem and her improved eyesight.

With a frown marring her features, her hand came up to her stomach when a sudden and painful cramp twisted and knotted her insides. Instinctively, one thought entered her mind.

_Hungry._

She was starving. She was so hungry she'd kill for the hunger to be sated.

Unsure of what she was doing or where she was going, she allowed instinct to take over, finding herself climbing from the bed and out of the warmth and comfort it offered. She noted the cold temperature in the room but it didn't bother her as she thought it would, not even when it brushed against her bare skin.

Her feet carried her across the large room in seemingly what would have been in the blink of an eye, and she tipped her head in confusion when she realised she now stood in a kitchen. A kitchen with a fridge and cupboards fully stocked with food. She could smell it. Her stomach rumbled and cramped tighter, her throat burned and her mouth watered as she inhaled deeply through her nose.

She hadn't realised she'd moved until the fridge light bathed her face and she was stuffing the first item she'd grabbed into her mouth, gnawing at it like a half-starved caveman.

Butter, she was literally eating a stick of butter and though she knew she should be disgusted at the very thought, she couldn't think of anything but satiating the hunger within her.

Dropping the wrapper onto the ground, one hand reached for a half-eaten sandwich and another drew back with an unopened packet of ham, Hermione barely stopping herself from eating the plastic packaging it was contained in, too.

Both items were gone and devoured within a matter of moments and she turned her attention to the yoghurts, forgoing any attempt to use a spoon and simply tearing the lid from the pot and pouring the dairy product into her mouth. By the time she'd eaten half of the contents in the fridge and the floor was littered with empty packing and wrappers, something caught her attention.

Cookies.

Someone had baked cookies recently. She darted towards the oven and pulled open the door, her stomach rumbling at the sight of the freshly baked goodies that sat on the long since cooled baking tray. All twelve cookies were gone within three seconds.

Dropping the baking tray to the ground with a clatter, she searched through the cupboards, pulling free tinned fruit and custard, surprisingly being able to physically pry the tin open without the use of a tin opener, and once again, pouring the contents into her mouth, feeling it cover her mouth, chin and dripping onto her chest, soaking into the fabric of her nightgown.

She licked her lips clean and used her fingers to clean the remainder of the custard and food from her face and clothing before licking her fingers clean, too. Being too busy with ensuring no food escaped her, her attention wasn't drawn by the soft footsteps that approached and she didn't startle and spin on her heel until she heard the hitch of breath.

She knocked the empty tins from the counter and to the ground as she turned towards the noise, instinctively falling into a defensive stance and her hand reaching for her wand up her sleeve, but it wasn't there.

Two men stood before her, two of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen, one slightly more rugged and the other more angelic in appearance. Wide blood-red eyes darted between her and over their shoulders in worry, the action so quick, it was almost as if it had never happened.

They were familiar to her, but she wasn't blind to the way they both stood taller and deliberately positioned themselves before the door, as if to block her access. Neither was she blind to them sharing a not so subtle glance or the way the angelic-looking young man slowly raised his hands, palm facing upwards, as he watched her intensely, looking as though he were waiting for something.

"Hermione..." He began, his voice soft but firm.

Her head tipped to the side in confusion like a puppy dog, her hair falling down her back and spilling over her shoulder, tickling against her skin. Her eyes darted between them curiously.

She felt it. Butterflies in her stomach. Warmth pooling in her chest. Her heart pounding in her ribcage. They were important to her. They were special.

Why couldn't she remember?

Her hands fisted in her hair and her eyes closed tightly, a sharp pain settling in the back of her skull as though she'd been hit over the head, or worse, been under the influence of a Stunner and Body-bind, because Merlin knows they had some serious side effects after recovery.

" _Glykó sýntrofo_."

Her breath caught in her throat.

She knew that voice. She recognised those words.

She could feel the memories trying to come forward, but it was as if there was something blocking them. Realising she'd been holding her breath and feeling the burn in her chest, she inhaled deeply, and as she did so, a myriad of scents assaulted her.

Various food items, burning wood and ash, damp and cold, bubble bath and soap... But the two scents that stood out the most originated from the two men before her, one of citrus and the other sandalwood. Taking another deep inhale, their scents invaded her nostrils until they were the only thing she could smell and it helped to nudge her mind into releasing a fuzzy memory. As she felt her hair tangle around the metal bands that sat on her finger, she drew her hands back and allowed her eyes to open as she stared down at the two completely different rings that sat on her ring finger.

Something in her sparked to life and that memory played through her mind vividly. Partying and laughter, dancing and music, flowers and sunshine, joy and fireworks, formal wear and gowns, speaking vows and sharing kisses. Her wedding day.

They were her husbands.

Her eyes snapped to them.

"Alec? Demetri?" She questioned softly.

Again, they shared a glance, this one showing slight confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked her, his eyes watching her as though she were a wild, caged animal and he was expecting an attack.

"I don't know... Odd... Different... Like I'm me but I'm not, like everything's changed but nothing's changed," she replied slowly, her brow furrowing in confusion. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Demetri questioned, again, sharing a glance with Alec.

"No, it's like I want to remember but there's something blocking it, preventing it from happening... My vision... I can see things I couldn't before, I didn't know there were so many shades of the same colour. I smell things I couldn't before, I hear things..."

"How are you so calm?" Alec asked in surprise, his eyes slowly analysing her perfect yet relaxed posture. "Are you not thirsty?"

"Thirsty?" She repeated slowly. "You know, I think I am," she nodded in agreement.

Before she could blink, she'd already crossed to the fridge, removed the carton of orange juice and she drank the remainder of the beverage before setting the empty carton aside on the counter.

Alec and Demetri blinked slowly in surprise, unsure of what they were witnessing. She wasn't displaying the typical behaviour of a newborn; they hadn't even expected her to be awake. Demetri had left her so he might tend to Damara and Alec had been checking on the children. Only when they'd heard a loud clatter from the kitchen had they both decided to investigate, believing one of the children to have snuck out of bed in search of a midnight snack, only, they hadn't expected to see their wife awake and surrounded by food wrappers and packaging.

Oddly, she stood before them, her chocolate brown eyes searching their expressions, with flecks of red breaking up the colour and making her eyes appear larger and brighter. Her skin had always been pale and there was only a slight difference from before. To them, she'd always been beautiful but now her soft and kind features appeared to be more so, if that were possible.

Her skin was blemish and scar-free, perfectly soft and perfectly pale. Her wild hair had been tamed to perfect curls, the frizz being replaced by a soft sheen that was amplified by the moonlight. The curves she'd developed over the years after having birthed four children and gone through three pregnancies were more pronounced and her breasts looked slightly larger and perkier, and the horrific scar on her arm, whilst still present, had faded to an almost unnoticeable blemish. The vampire venom had only enhanced her best features and to them, that was everything.

As a human, she'd been beautiful but as she stood before them as a vampire, she was stunning. A beauty most female vampires would envy.

And despite that, they could still hear the slow beating of her heart in her chest. They could still see the slight tinge of pink that filled her cheeks. They could still see the rise and fall of her chest.

How could that be?

They could see the food packing collecting by the fridge and her feet. She'd woken and her instinct hadn't been to find blood, but to find food?

"You desire orange juice?" Alec asked her slowly.

"Yes, it was very refreshing, just what I needed, I feel much better. What happened? Why are you stood over there? Why won't you come closer?"

Demetri took a slow and measured step forward, his eyes locked firmly on her. "I don't want you to panic... But it's been ten days..."

"Ten days since what?" She interrupted.

"Since we were forced to change you," he answered softly.

Hermione made to take a step towards him but paused before she did so, his words flittering through her mind on a loop.

_Forced to change her?_

And then it hit her. The eyesight. The hearing. The hunger. The confusion. The strength. The speed.

"I'm a vampire," she whispered as understanding sunk in.

She closed her eyes to take a moment to compose herself and before she knew it, she'd darted towards Demetri, ploughing into him so hard she sent him backwards and into the wall behind him, a creator forming under the force.

"Oh, Merlin!" She gasped in horror and pulled herself away from him, backing up until she stumbled into the kitchen table. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted a hug. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never!" She cried, her voice taking a tone of hysteria as Demetri groaned in pain and pulled himself free of the wall she'd almost sent him straight through.

Alec's eyes darted between her and Demetri, looking as though he wished to help the other vampire but he didn't want to relinquish his post by the door. Was he _guarding_ something? And his hands? Was he preparing to use his gift against her should he have to?

"It's alright, _glykó sýntrofo_ ," Demetri assured her gently, brushing the dust from his robes. "I know you would never hurt me deliberately. You're a newborn, you're stronger and faster than anyone currently in the castle, and you're still learning to control your new abilities. We once had to be careful not to hurt you and now, you must be careful with us."

"I didn't mean to do it," she promised, sniffling.

Alec and Demetri darted a glance to each other. _Was she crying?_

"I know," he took a step towards her and she took a step backwards, being afraid that should he get too close, she might accidentally hurt him again. "I'm fine," he promised, and then he closed the distance between them, slowly drawing her against his chest and into a hug.

Her hesitation was so brief that neither of them had noticed it and she soon buried her face into his robes and folded her arms around him. 

"Be gentle with me," he reminded her when she squeezed a little too tightly. "I know it can be disorientating and difficult to process, but it will and does get better, you just have to be patient. And I promise, Alec and I, we'll be with you every step of the way. We won't leave your side until we're sure you're comfortable being by yourself."

She released a soft sigh and inhaled his comforting scent, tightening her hold on him.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by his robes.

"No, that's perfect," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead and feeling the colder-than-human-but-hotter-than-vampire temperature of her skin.

They had a lot to discuss.

"You said you were forced to change me? Why?" She questioned. He hesitated in answering. "Why won't you tell me?"

He released a sigh. "The baby," he admitted.

She was too fast for him. With her newborn speed, he wasn't able to tighten his hold on her or prevent her from tearing herself away from him, her wide eyes darting between him, Alec and the doorway he stood before.

"Oh God!" She whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, some of her memories slowly coming back to her and although they weren't clear or vivid, she was able to make some sense out of one or two of the memories.

She'd been pregnant. She'd gone into premature labour. She'd begged them to save the baby over her. That was the reason behind her change.

She was only... How old was she again? Twenty-two? Twenty-Three? She supposed it didn't matter, now she was a vampire. Un-dead. She wouldn't age.

She'd come to terms with the knowledge that she'd one day be changed, she'd just never thought it would happen to her when she was still so young, or because there'd be complications that meant choosing between her life or their baby's.

Demetri was right; it was a very disorientating and strange experience but despite that, she believed she'd be coping far differently had she never planned for this one day happening. She'd accepted her fate and come to terms with her decision and that helped to ease some of the burdens of learning that she'd been changed and was now a vampire.

"The baby?" She questioned.

"Absolutely perfect," Demetri assured her.

"That's why you're stood there," Hermione looked to Alec in understanding. "The baby's behind that door, you're protecting it from me."

A sad expression crossed Alec's face, both hearing the pain in her voice and seeing the way it filled her beautiful features. "We can't risk it," he offered softly. "Whilst they are a human-vampire hybrid, they do possess blood and a heartbeat."

"But it's _my_ baby. I would never hurt it. I can't even remember if it's a girl or boy!" She cried in distress.

She was a mother and her child, her newborn baby, was being kept from her. How could they think she'd ever harm it, regardless of her being a vampire.

"A girl. A little girl as beautiful as her mother," Demetri interrupted.

"I need to see her," she said adamantly.

"Hermione, don't..." Alec warned. "Neither of us wants to keep you from her but we have to be aware of the risks and do our best to avoid potential disaster. I don't wish to have to fight you and I know you wish the same, so don't make me do something I'll never forgive myself for doing."

"She's _my_ baby. I have to see her. I need to know she's healthy. I can't remember what she looks like!"

"Hermione," Alec's expression grew stern and he raised his hands a little higher, the action clear. He'd use his gift to subdue her if he had to.

As a newborn, she had the speed and strength, but against Alec and Demetri, she'd likely have to put up a fight and no matter how angry she was at them for keeping her baby from her, she would never forgive herself for harming them. But that didn't mean she was going to allow them to keep her from her daughter.

Demetri took a step towards her in an effort to help calm her, but she ducked beneath his larger body, her eyes darting between him, Alec and the door appraisingly, trying to devise a way to get past them.

A gentle cry suddenly sounded and if it weren't for Hermione's new and improved hearing, she would've never heard it.

She saw Alec and Demetri's eyes widen in panic and Hermione felt her head swim and her stomach twist unnaturally. Her baby needed her.

She took a step forward and as Demetri moved to cage her in his arms whilst Alec subdued her with his gift, she was able to dart out of the way and without realising it, she'd spun on her heel and felt a familiar tug behind her navel.

One moment she was in the kitchen and the next she was in the nursery. Not wishing to spare another moment on how that had happened or why, she crossed over to the cot and peered down at the crying, wriggling infant.

With her olive complexion, dark hair and tiny hands and feet, she was beautiful. Without hesitation she lifted the crying infant into her arms, gently rocking her and muttering soft words of comfort as she crossed to the rocking chair by the slowly dying fire, taking a seat and shifting her daughter more comfortably in her hold.

Those words of comfort quickly morphed in the words of a lullaby and within moments the crying stopped and soft brown eyes stared up at her. Eyes that she'd gotten from her.

"Damara," she whispered in remembrance, the happenings of the day she'd be changed coming back to her without obstacle. "Damara, my beautiful little angel," she gently traced the pad of her finger down the infant's cheek, feeling the soft, warm skin beneath her touch. "I promise, mama will never leave you again," she vowed, lowering her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead, feeling a wet tear streak down her face.

She'd known her husbands were present and had been for quite some time, she'd known they'd been carefully observing her behaviour and were prepared to intervene should something appear amiss, but she hadn't wished to give her attention to anyone but her daughter.

When the infant released a yawn Hermione continued with her softly sung lullaby, shifting her to lie against her chest and rubbing circles on her back until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Only then did she lift her gaze, spying the stunned, confused but proud expressions of her husbands.

"I would never harm my child, vampire or not," she swore. "She is my blood and I carried her for however many months it was. It was my hormones she wreaked havoc on, my bladder she kicked insistently, my sleep she disrupted, my eating habits she altered, and I wouldn't change any of it even if I could."

"We had to be cautious," Demetri said gently, slowly approaching and crouching down before her and the rocking chair. "You would never forgive yourself if harm should come to her and it is by your hand. You have to understand, newborns are not only stronger and faster, their lust for blood is unmatched by no other, as is their rage and aggression. I have seen a newborn kill their own sibling and they showed no remorse or understanding for what they'd done. For a newborn, there is only one purpose and one goal. To feed. To satiate the hunger and thirst, and that is something that can take months, even years to learn to control."

"But you," Alec continued, stepping further into the room and moving to stand behind Demetri, his eyes darting between her and the sleeping infant she held against her delicately, as though she were afraid she'd break in her very hold. "You are demonstrating control, unlike anything we have ever seen before. The moment you detected a life force you should've been relentless in pursuing and killing it, no matter the age, gender or relation to you."

Her brow furrowed. "Perhaps it has something to do with my previous ability to Occulade my mind. Occlumency requires immense focus and mental discipline and compartmentalisation. The greatest traits and assets are usually carried over and perhaps intensified during the transformation, correct?" She nibbled her lip in thought. "I did have my shields up before the transformation, as usual, and if that's the case, surely the vampire venom had some effect."

"That's possible," Alec nodded in agreement, "However, we believe something else may be the cause."

"And that is?" She prompted.

"During your transformation, you showed none of the signs we were expecting. If you had, we would've never left you alone and we'd have known you were due to wake and we'd have been there. When you woke, what was your first thought?" He asked curiously.

"It's a little fuzzy," she admitted.

"That's normal, it'll take a few days for your mind to catch up with the rest of your body," Demetri assured her.

"It was something to do with my eyesight and if Harry felt the same when wearing his glasses opposed to not wearing them."

"It wasn't that you were hungry or thirsty?" Alec checked.

"No," she shook her head. "But when I did realise I was starving, I found myself in the kitchen and I couldn't seem to stop myself from eating anything I could find. I just wanted the hunger to stop."

"And did you crave blood?"

"No," she muttered. "The thought never even crossed my mind. Actually, the thought alone..." She trailed off with a grimace.

"Do you know how you got here?" Demetri asked.

"I can't remember," she frowned in annoyance.

He gave her a gentle smile and reached up, his hand encircling her free one. "You apparated."

"What?" She spluttered, blinking in surprise.

"You apparated," he repeated. "Even with your speed, we might not have been able to stop you, but we would've seen you. You disappeared before our eyes, as you often used to do before falling pregnant with Damara and you were forced to stop for her safety. And not only that, have you seen yourself yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance."

He smiled before rising to his feet and giving a gentle tug on her hand, indicating he wanted her to stand and follow him. She didn't relinquish her hold on Damara, only shifted her into the cradle of her arm as he led her over to a mirror.

It took Hermione a moment to digest that the woman that stood before her, was, well, _her_. Whilst the changes were quite minimal physically, it was almost as if she was an entirely different person. And as she took in the almost flawless skin of her face, the redder, plumper lips of her mouth, the longer, darker lashes that surrounded her eyes... Her eyes. They were her own, still chocolate brown in colour, only blood-red flecks were now present.

"You are breathing."

She startled slightly, Alec's voice unexpectedly drawing her from her daze.

"After the transformation, it's instinctual for vampires _not_ to breathe. We only learn and get in the habit of doing so as a way of blending in with humans. You are breathing because you have to, although, you only appear to be taking a breath every three minutes."

"You also have a heartbeat," Demetri added, his gaze locking with hers in the mirror. "The average rate for a human adult is between sixty and one hundred beats per minute. You have a heart rate of only twenty beats per minute."

"Taking into account your control, your lack of bloodlust, your physical appearance, your heartbeat, your ability to apparate and your ability to shed tears, we're quite certain that you're not a full vampire."

"I don't understand," she frowned, slowly turning away from the mirror and facing her husbands.

"We think you're a hybrid, or perhaps that you possess mostly vampiric DNA but you still possess your magical abilities. We can't be sure until we test your abilities and limitations and until Snape is able to examine you, something that won't be approved until we're certain your control won't slip."

"Is that possible?"

"We've never heard rumour of such a thing," Demetri confessed, "But neither had we heard a tale regarding human-vampire hybrids being _born_ , and we know that it is possible no matter how incredibly unlikely and rare an occurrence. Witches have been turned before and they did _not_ retain their magical abilities. However, they are not you. You, who is a _Sorceress_."

"My magical power could certainly be strong enough to fight the venom from taking over my body, at least completely. When reading through Dumbledore's research, I found a passage in which he admitted to being bitten by a werewolf in his early-twenties. Not only did he survive the bite, not only did he escape Lycanthropy, but he went without a scar and suffered no side effects, such as the potential mood shifts or the enhanced senses. But if that's the case, why was I only partially protected?"

"Snape injected the venom directly into your heart in hopes of decreasing the time taken for your transformation. It seems to have had the opposite effect. Most are complete within five days, those that are stronger have been known to take up to seven. You took ten days, likely due to your magic fighting the venom."

"This is a lot to process," she sighed. "But you're right, we will have to test my limitations. Do I only have the enhanced speed, strength and senses? Are they up to par with yours? Am I considered a vampire? A hybrid? Will I continue to age? Do I have access to all of my magical abilities or just some of them? Has the venom strengthened it? You said I apparated? I did so without my wand, and I've never been able to do that before. Am I as indestructible as you? Am I still susceptible to illness or death? Will I require blood to sustain me, or will I rely on food as I did before?"

"That is a lot of experiments," chuckled Demetri, giving his head a shake. "I see the transformation has not changed you."

"Is that a complaint?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No, you have always been perfect as you are," he smiled.

"Kiss-arse," Alec snorted. Demetri scowled at him and Hermione felt a giggle bubble from her, her two husbands looking to her in surprise.

"What?" She sobered quickly.

Alec cleared his throat. "Let's just say, if I were a human, I'd have gladly offered myself to you."

"What?" She repeated in confusion.

"Vampire allure, you definitely have it," Demetri explained.

"But it doesn't affect other vampires," she pointed out.

"Not unless they have a gift such as Heidi's," he corrected. "Perhaps it's because we're your mates."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but she paused and her head snapped towards the door, her hearing picking up on the sound of a soft snore that was followed by the shifting of a blanket.

Before her husbands had the chance to explain or she had thought to question them, she was gone from their side, reappearing in a room that held three single beds, all of them occupied. One continued a young girl with hair similar to hers and cuddled next to her was a young toddler with dark hair, one contained a young boy that appeared to be a mirror image of Alec and the third bed held a slightly older boy with blue hair.

Oh Merlin! She'd forgotten. She didn't have a baby. She had children. _Plural_. Five of them!

A tear slipped down her cheek and she felt Alec and Demetri's presence beside her.

"I'd forgotten," she whispered in horror. "How could I forget I had five children?"

"It's not your fault," Demetri promised softly, his hand settling on the small of her back. "There is only so many times we can explain that the transformation is disorientating. The human memory suffers greatly, which is why most remember very little about their human lives. The more recent memories before the transformation are the ones most likely to remain, so you would have remembered within the next few days. However, given what we've learned so far, it's possible you won't suffer the memory loss as others do, and that in itself is a gift."

"Ten days, you say?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her sleeping children. "How were they?"

"They missed you," Alec answered. "They asked every day when you would wake. Teddy demanded we read to you every morning, 'Ras ensured we set a plate for you at the table so you would be able to join them when you woke, Ellie would brush your hair and Calla liked to draw you pictures of flowers."

Hermione sniffled as another tear fell down her cheek.

"My poor babies," she whispered.

"They missed you, but they know you would never abandon them and they patiently waited for you to wake. For the most part, Jane and Felix helped to keep them entertained and of course, Damara has been perfectly fine."

Hermione's eyes darted between her five sleeping children before she made her decision. She crept forward and crouched beside Eleanor's bed, shifting Damara in her hold before reaching out and settling her hand against her eldest daughter's shoulder and gently shaking her awake. She stirred but refused to wake, something that made Hermione chuckle.

"Ellie," she called softly.

At the sound of her voice, her daughter seemed to spring upright, her eyes widening as she slowly took in the sight of her mother.

"Mama!" She cried before flinging herself towards Hermione, luckily missing Damara in her hold.

Hermione smiled and held her to her, breathing in the bubble bath and cookie scent that surrounded her. Hermione wasn't sure how Ellie didn't wake her siblings but they continued to sleep undisturbed. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Hermione replied.

"You were sleeping for ages."

"I know, but I'm better now and I promise I won't leave you again," she promised her eldest daughter, amazed by the lengthy hug she was gracing her with. Hermione usually struggled to get the child to hold her hand, never mind give her a hug.

Ellie drew back from her, her small hands settling against her cheeks as she stared at Hermione appraisingly.

"You don't have red eyes like papa and daddy said you would," she commented. "They said you'll look different but you don't. Papa said we're not allowed to see you, he said we have to stay in a hotel. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

Hermione smiled at her and reached up, brushing her curly hair back from her face. "Papa and daddy thought I'd be like them, that when I woke, I would be too dangerous and I might accidentally hurt you. But we've recently discovered that I'm not just a vampire."

"You're not?" Ellie tipped her head.

"No, Sweetheart. I'm like _you_."

Ellie's eyes lit up and a smile pulled at her face. "Really? You're a vampire and you have magic?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "We think my magic protected me from becoming a full vampire like your fathers, and instead, I'm more like you."

"That's brilliant!" She exclaimed happily. "Your eyes are so pretty."

Hermione smiled. "Not as beautiful as yours. You have your daddy's eyes. Now, I've missed my little vampires, so what do you say we wake your brothers and sister and have a sleepover in mama's bed?"

"Can we have cookies?" She asked excitedly. "Papa helped us bake them after dinner."

Hermione smiled guiltily. "Ah, I'm afraid I ate them all by accident. You see, I was very hungry when I woke."

Ellie pouted but said, "That's okay, I forgive you. You were asleep for a very long time, I bet you were very hungry."

"I was," Hermione nodded, "But, I do have some special chocolate ice-cream, if you want some." Her daughter nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then, you wake your siblings and I'll get the ice-cream ready. Be sure to help Calla, remember, she's much younger than you are."

Rising to her feet, she turned on her heel and left the room with her husbands following behind her, Hermione smiling as Ellie's excited shouts filled her ears.

"Chocolate ice-cream at three o'clock in the morning? The venom's made you soft," teased Alec.

"Well, you won't be snuggling with us," she huffed, entering the kitchen and pausing for a brief moment to experimentally wave her hand, smiling when all of the mess she'd previously left behind suddenly vanished and the kitchen was returned to its former cleanliness. "I think I might have access to all of my magic," she told them, as she absentmindedly summoned the ice-cream from the freezer, as well as a selection of spoons.

"That's a terrifying thought," muttered Demetri.

"Oi, I can hear you now," she told him, looking at him over her shoulder. "And you know what that means... You two can no longer have secret conversations I won't and can't understand," she smiled smugly.

Returning to her bedroom, she climbed into bed and settled Damara on her chest once more and as she did so, her husbands and children arrived, Hermione smiling when Teddy and 'Ras scrambled over and onto the bed, hugging her carefully after she reminded them to be careful around their new sister. When Calla and her husbands joined them on the bed, she explained to Teddy and 'Ras all that she knew as she had with Ellie, and once she'd assured them she wasn't leaving them and she was fine, they all tucked into the ice-cream.

Sometime later, after several outbreaks of the giggles and laughter and the ice-cream being eaten, her children fell asleep with chocolate smudged across their faces and being snuggled between her and her husbands.

"I can't believe I almost lost them," Hermione whispered, her eyes darting to each of her sleeping children.

"We wouldn't have let that happen," Alec assured her. "We might've had to keep them from you, but it wouldn't have been forever. We would've moved mountains to ensure our family stayed together."

"And that's why I love you," she sighed, a yawn suddenly overtaking her.

"Are you _tired_?" Demetri questioned in surprise, although he wasn't entirely sure why that did surprise him. After all, she was still breathing and eating human food so it wasn't entirely impossible.

"I think so," she nodded. "Perhaps I require sleep. There's only one way to find out."

Hermione shifted to get more comfortable, batting Alec's hands away from her when he made to remove Damara from her chest so she might sleep more comfortably. As Hermione closed her eyes, she drifted to sleep, surrounded by her husbands and children.

When a few minutes had passed, Alec lifted Damara from Hermione's chest and into the cradle of his arm, knowing she would soon be waking for a bottle. With Hermione's slower heart and breathing rate, it made it difficult to determine when she'd fallen asleep, and so he had to wait until time passed without movement from her.

"Well, it appears we both got what we wanted," Demetri remarked softly.

"And that is?" "Her human tendencies remain _and_ she's our forever."

"That's not something we know yet," Alec argued. "She may age, she may not, only Snape will be able to tell us. But for our sake's and the children's, I hope you're right."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count: 18

**Wednesday 4th December 2002**

When the morning light streamed into the room, she'd barely opened her eyes before she found herself sitting at the kitchen table, the bacon, pancakes and eggs being gone from the plate in barely a few seconds.

"Whoa!"

She lifted her gaze, seeing her children's wide eyes as they stared at her, their own forks held mid-way to their mouths. Calla was blissfully ignorant as she sat in her high chair, using her hands to eat her own pre-cut portion of food whilst distractedly scribbling at a piece of paper with a red crayon.

"Hungry?" Demetri asked amusedly from his place stood by the oven with his arms folded and a fish slice grasped in his hand.

"Starving," she confirmed.

"I prepared for that possibility," he nodded, two plates appearing before her within the blink of an eye. A human blink, that is.

"You're the best," she sighed, reaching for her fork and doing her best to eat the food more slowly this time, but still, both plates were empty within barely a minute.

"You must be hungry, you don't even like bacon," he remarked.

"I don't care, I just need this hunger to stop, it's driving me insane," she grumbled, trying to distract herself by sipping from the tea that he placed beside her after pressing a kiss to the top of her head and returning to the oven. "I've got to say, the frilly pink apron suits you."

Ellie, Teddy and 'Ras burst into giggles as Demetri turned to face her.

"It does, doesn't it?" He agreed smugly, doing overly dramatic poses as if someone was taking his photo and it had the children laughing so hard, they went red in the face and Hermione briefly worried they'd pass out.

"How'd I get here?" She asked him.

"Vampire speed," he answered, once more turning towards the oven so he might cook her something else to eat, but during her wait, she rummaged through the fridge, devouring a block of cheese and the leftover pasta dish Alec had made for the children's dinner the previous day. "If your newborn bloodlust stage has been substituted with food, we might have to dramatically increase our grocery list to better cater to your needs," he mused, eyeing the now six empty plates of food she'd consumed in twenty minutes alone, and that was only because she was eating it quicker than he could cook it.

"She might eat all the food in Italy at the rate she's going," teased Alec as he stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table beside Calla, easily dodging the napkin Hermione sent flying his way.

"Would you rather me be a rampaging blood fuelled newborn that attempts to bleed Italy dry, or a bottomless pit?"

"They both have their downfalls," he shrugged nonchalantly, smirking at her annoyed scowl and her waving her fork at him threateningly.

As Hermione tucked into her seventh helping of breakfast, this plate containing potato waffles and toast as they'd now run out of eggs, bacon and flour, Demetri set the small plastic cups before Ellie and 'Ras before half filling it with human blood, following that by giving a sippy-cup to Calla.

This was a normal sight for Hermione, the children ingesting the blood three times a day at mealtimes to balance their vampire side, and she and Teddy were the only ones to grimace in disgust.

"Have you tried it?" Alec asked curiously.

"Tried what?" She sought clarification. Alec tipped his head towards the blood-filled cups and she grimaced. "No."

"Perhaps you should," he suggested. "Just because you don't have a craving for it, doesn't mean you don't require it. If we assume you are a hybrid like the children, then it is likely you'll require the need for blood, too, possibly just not as often. It might help to satisfy your hunger."

"It's worth a try," Demetri agreed. "What have you got to lose?"

"All of the food I've ingested this morning," she quipped.

Demetri snorted before retrieving a glass from the cupboard and filling it with blood and setting it beside her.

"I can't do it," she shook her head. "It was bad enough that I had to do it with my pregnancies, but then I had a reason to do it. It was for them, not me."

"So do it for them now. If you keep eating the way you do, we'll have no food left to feed them," said Alec.

The glare she pinned him with was terrifying but despite that, his guilt trip had the effect he'd wished and she reluctantly reached for the glass, pinching her nose and taking a sip. She gagged at the taste and made to set the glass down but Demetri came up beside her, pushing the glass back towards her mouth. She glared at him when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and winked at her before setting another plate of food before her and walking away.

Heaving a sigh, she decided to bite the bullet and taking a breath, she downed the remainder of the glass in one go and then reached for her tea to help rid of the taste it left behind.

"How do you feel?" Alec asked, absentmindedly handing Calla a green crayon when she pointed to it.

"Disgusted," she grimaced, but she did feel the calming of her stomach. "But a little better," she begrudgingly admitted.

"It's likely that once your newborn stage is over, you might require less blood, just as we only require one feed every few weeks," he tried to appease her. "But for the time being, it might be best to do as the children do and ingest human blood at mealtimes. We just have to ask Snape to increase his order from the blood bank to cover you and the children."

"Has anyone thought to ask _how_ he gets it?" Said Demetri.

"Yes, his only reply is a glare and the slamming of a door in your face," answered Hermione.

"You would think that finding his mate would make him more chipper," Demetri mused.

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione injected, "Believe it or not, he's happier here than I ever saw him at Hogwarts."

"How do you know?" Demetri challenged. "He's like a stone wall, the man never cracks a smile and I've never heard him laugh."

"The day Snape smiles, is the day the world ends," said Hermione, Alec and Demetri chuckling at her. "Anyway, does anyone outside this suite know I'm up and about?"

"No, in all honesty, we haven't left through the door since Darama's birth, and neither have the children. We have had visitors in the form of Jane, Felix and the Lords but they never stayed long. They are preoccupied preparing the castle for your newborn stage, so everyone is on high alert and all security measures are being assessed and increased," Alec told her. "In fact, I believe a meeting is taking place this morning with the Coven. We were planning on moving the children to the hotel today, but it appears we no longer have to."

"Then shall we surprise them?" She suggested. "It's been a long time since we gave them a good shock. I think the last one was our discovery of my first pregnancy with the twins, given how disruptive it was. Calla and Damara were less of a surprise because they knew it was possible. But they believe I'm going to wake to be a fully-fledged vampire, imagine their surprise when I walk in, looking for the most part, exactly the same and without trying to maul my children."

"Felix might just call it the greatest trick you've ever pulled on the Lords," chuckled Demetri.

"So, are you in agreement?" She asked. "To make it more entertaining, perhaps we can have the children introduce me."

"The meeting is set to begin in thirty minutes," Alec informed her.

"Let's get the children ready and we can gatecrash halfway through, it's been a few years since I crashed a party. The last being Harry's birthday bash my first year here and it was a blast."

~000~000~000~

Alec and Demetri helped open the large doors to the chamber room and Teddy, Ellie and 'Ras all slipped through the small space, easily navigating between the crowd of gathered Guard and Coven members, the large room falling into silence when their presence was noticed.

Lord Marcus stood from his throne, looking down at the children in surprise, knowing their fathers hadn't wished for them to leave their sight whilst they watched over Hermione.

"Children?" He questioned.

"Hi, Grandpa," they replied as one, grinning up at him as they continued their approach, it being much easier when everyone parted to make a pathway to the dais. Given how close they were in age, they were more like triplets, often doing things together as Fred and George would.

"Do your fathers know you're here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes," smiled 'Ras.

"We have a surprise," continued Teddy.

"It's a really good one," Ellie beamed proudly. "Do you wanna see?"

"Of course, we wish to see," replied Aro happily, leaning forward in his thrown.

"Okay, but you have to count to three," she said bossily.

"Very well," he acquiesced. "One, two..."

"No," she interrupted, her hands settling on her hips as she looked up at him unhappily. "You're doing it wrong."

Caius snorted and said quietly, "Fantastic, there's _two_ of them."

Aro briefly shared a chuckle with his co-ruler before looking back to the young child, the little hybrid being an almost clone of her mother in personality, attitude _and_ bossiness.

"Everyone has to count. It's a magic trick. It only works if everyone helps," she told him.

He laughed before looking out towards the gathered vampires. "Well, you heard the young Lady Eleanor. Everyone _must_ count."

Ellie giggled and clapped her hands together when a loud chorus of 'one, two, three,' sounded.

"Now say the magic word," she instructed.

Soft chuckles sounded before the chamber filled with various words; abracadabra, alakazam, hocus pocus, please and thank you.

"Thank you," called Teddy, his hair morphing into a brighter shade of blue in his excitement and happiness.

"And now, the magic," finished 'Ras.

"MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The three children chorused loudly.

The large doors exploded open but magically stopped before hitting the stone walls and as Hermione stepped into the chamber with her husbands on either side of her, Demetri with Calla perched on his hip and she cradling Damara, the large chamber room echoed with gasps and noises she wouldn't have heard or understood before.

Marcus nearly lost his balance, Caius visibly spluttered and Aro almost tripped over his feet in his haste to stand from his throne.

"Did you miss me?" Hermione grinned.

For the first time in a long time, the Three Lords were at a loss for words and Hermione's grin widened.

"Well, My Loves, I think we've officially done it. We've shocked them speechless," she looked to her husbands, both of who appeared to be doing their best to keep their expressions neutral. "Why's everyone staring? It's not as if I died... Oh, wait..." She trailed off innocently, smiling at her children when they giggled.

"Mama's back!" Exclaimed Ellie, and she ran towards Hermione before wrapping her arms around her thigh and pressing herself against her, quickly being followed by her brothers as they surrounded her.

"And she's like us!" 'Ras said proudly.

"How?" Was all Marcus managed, his red eyes quickly darting between Hermione's almost unchanged appearance, her children and the control she was demonstrating around them.

"Listen carefully," she encouraged, patting her free hand against her chest, right over where her heart was situated.

A concentrated expression flittered across his face before his eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise.

"You have a heartbeat," he stated dumbfounded, being able to distinguish between her slightly slower heartbeat, compared to the children's faster heartbeats.

"That's right," she grinned. "It seems vampire venom is no match for my Sorcery. I woke last night without Alec and Demetri noticing as they were checking on the children. After some discussion, we have theorised that I am not a vampire, but rather, a hybrid, just as the children are."

"That's not possible," Caius muttered.

"Well, I'm standing right before you with a beating heart, so it very much is," she shrugged, smiling to Alec when he silently took Damara from her arms so she might have them free. "So, I'll share with you what we've discovered so far. I do possess the newborn strength and speed and I do have the enhanced senses. However, I lack the bloodlust. When I did feel hunger, I craved food, not blood. This morning, after my seventh plate of breakfast, Alec suggested that I ingest blood as the children do, just so we might see how it affects me. As before, I was disgusted in having to do so but when I did ingest it, it did help to satisfy my hunger. I'm still able to cast my magic and I've recently discovered that I no longer need the use for my wand, it appears, the venom helped to strengthen me in that regard. Oh, and I might require the need for sleep, as I did find myself tired and was able to sleep for a few more hours," she added, taking great enjoyment in their speechless surprise.

"However, there are many things which we don't yet know. Are my vampiric abilities on par with yours? Am I just as invincible? Am I susceptible to illness? Will I age? What are my magical and vampiric limitations? All of these will have to be tested, something I'm sure Snape will be able to aid with, as we all know, he loves a good research project. And with my apparent lack of bloodlust, I imagine we can begin shortly... What? Vampire-Witch got your tongue?" She teased.

When chuckles rang out, it helped to break the Three Lords from their surprise and Aro slowly approached her, coming to a stop before her, his red eyes analysing her closely.

She arched an eyebrow.

"My Dear, you are a sight to behold," he complimented, taking her warmer hand in his colder one and bowing over it.

"Physically, the changes are minimal," she pointed out.

"And that is a compliment in itself," he replied. "You have access to your magic?"

"Yes," she nodded. "As I said, I will have to test my limitations but with the magics I've cast so far, nothing appears out of the ordinary, if only that I no longer require my wand, as I said before. I'm not entirely sure where it is, if I'm honest, and that thought should terrify me but it doesn't."

"You truly are a remarkable woman and you have done it again. You have made the impossible possible."

"Well, I do like to keep you on your toes," she quipped, hearing the chuckles and sniggers from the Coven and Guard members. "So, it appears I've been napping for ten days," she began, once again hearing laughter at her words, "What say we do a few preliminary tests. The increased security measures to contain me are no longer needed, so we may as well do something with our time. Perhaps we might test my vampiric abilities? It is taking a little while to adjust," she admitted. "I don't even realise I'm doing it, Demetri and Alec have to tell me."

"It's been a while since we last witnessed a duel," Caius spoke from his place sat on his throne.

"Don't be so put out," she chastised, "I'm a human being... _Was_ , a human being," she corrected, "Not a circus animal that performs for your amusement. As much as you might have missed my duels with the Guard and others willing to challenge me, I also know you adore my children and you were just as happy as everyone else when we discovered I was pregnant."

"Speaking of the little one, perhaps it is time to officially introduce her to the Coven," Aro intervened before an argument could begin.

Nodding in agreement, she pried her children from her legs and she and Demetri approached the dais, following after Aro. Climbing the steps, they turned to face their audience, and with Demetri having set Calla down and taken Damara from Alec, he shifted the eleven-day-old infant in his hold so he might better present her to the Coven.

"Well, given what we know so far, this might possibly be the last child born to the Coven and if that's the case, you best enjoy it," said Hermione, hearing the chuckles and sad sighs mixing together. "So, our daughter is now eleven-days-old and is in perfect health."

"And we have chosen to name her Damara," Demetri took over. "We know how excited you are to officially meet her but given the current circumstances and the events of the previous week and a half, we ask that all visitations to our suite are delayed until after the weekend."

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione did her best to hide her snigger but ultimately failed, when she saw Marcus' expectant expression. Subtly nudging Demetri with her elbow, he looked down at her before peering over his shoulder, holding back his amusement as he silently crossed to the youngest-looking Vampire King.

Hermione was amazed that he didn't wrestle the newborn from Demetri as he looked to be considering doing. When her daughter was settled in Marcus' arms, his attention was solely on the infant as he stared down at her adoringly, absentmindedly returning to his throne and taking a seat without lifting his gaze from her.

"Now that my daughter's been Marcus-napped," she began, hearing the laughter ring out, "Shall we get on with the testing? What should we try first?"

"Strength," Felix suggested and despite the large crowd, he was the tallest, towering over everyone by no more than half a foot, making it easy to locate him.

"How do you wish to do that?" She tipped her head curiously, she and Demetri descending the steps and returning to the centre of the room.

Without words being spoken or instructions given, the crowd all shifted closer to the outer edge and walls, and the children were ushered into a corner for safety.

Felix slowly approached her before halting before her, Hermione having to tip her head back to look up at him. He grinned down at her and with Hermione still not being used to her new abilities, it wasn't until she found herself being lifted off her feet and hugged tightly that she realised he'd even moved. And the hug, he was hugging her far tighter than he ever had when she was a human but even still, she knew he was holding back. Felix was revered for his exceptional strength, something that surpassed that of a regular vampire.

"I'm glad you're back, it's been too quiet."

"I don't know if I should be flattered that you missed me so much, or if I should smack you for insinuating I'm the noisy one in the castle, especially when there's an infant, a toddler and three young children that also reside here," she replied, folding her arms around his neck and hugging him back, also using more force than she'd once been able to.

He laughed and hugged her tighter, testing her boundaries and not wishing to hurt her. She supposed it was both for her benefit and her family's. By hugging her, he was able to test her ability to withstand his strength and her own physical ability without a physical fight, without harming her and without risk of upsetting her children should she be harmed.

"Doesn't hurt," she told him. "Neither does that... Or that... Nope, that doesn't hurt either," she promised each time he tightened his hold. "I think we best end this, I can practically feel my husband's jealousy."

Felix laughed and sent Demetri a wink, earning a scowl in return. Whilst he and Demetri were brothers in everything but blood and that Demetri knew she would never commit adultery and that Felix considered Hermione a sister, the large vampire often flirted with her to get a rise out of Demetri, her vampire being incredibly jealous, more so since the transformation and the slight changes to her appearance, making her more appealing to the humans.

Hermione tightened her hold and slowly increased the pressure, and she didn't stop until Felix winced and he set her back on her feet, drawing back from her.

Looking up to the Three Lords, only two of them peering down at them as the other tended to the infant in his hold, Felix said,

"She appears to have the full magnitude of a newborn vampire's expected strength, if not, possibly more so. Whilst I didn't use the extent of my physical ability against her, I did use more than I would with any other and she was unaffected. And she was able to cause me pain."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Try birthing four children, you big baby," she interrupted, hearing the sniggers that filled the room and he peered down at her, his red eyes glittering in amusement. "When you push three human beings out of your vagina, then you can complain about pain... As for my strength, when I heard Felix wince in pain, I hesitated. I'm certain I could've used more force, something I imagine will take me some time to learn to control. But again, is this permanent or simply because of the newborn stage?"

"That is something that can be later tested," said Aro, "And something we may not know until the newborn stage is complete. Moving on," he instructed and Felix silently left her side, moving to stand beside Demetri and receiving a not so subtle slap upside the head from her husband. "Perhaps we might test speed next?"

"That's easily done," Hermione nodded. "But in order to achieve accurate results, we should have a number of others participate."

"And your plan?" He questioned.

"We have, say, five randomly chosen members, men _and_ women complete a lap of the castle and its full grounds, and each one will be timed. This will allow us to determine the average time it takes to do so and we can compare my results to theirs."

With the chosen vampires randomly selected, they completed their laps of the castle and grounds and Hermione soon followed. Calculating the results, they found the average speed for those five vampires was 170mph, and Hermione managed to reach 182mphs, completely acceptable for a newborn.

Next, they moved onto sight, smell and hearing, pitting Hermione against other members of the Coven as they had previously in order to determine the true scale of her abilities. Again, once finished they determined her abilities to be as expected of a regular and newborn vampire.

When Caius suggested they move towards testing Hermione's vulnerability, she hesitated, not wishing for the children to witness the many methods he planned to use against her. As such, they agreed to wait until the following day when the children could be otherwise distracted or present elsewhere.

"Are you still immune to our abilities?" Aro mused.

"I do have access to my magic," Hermione reminded him, "And yes, I believe I am. We know from past experiences that abilities that are psychological are ineffective against me, and this morning out of curiosity, Alec attempted to use his gift to incapacitate me. It didn't work. And as we know, if one doesn't work, they all don't work. With the majority of my vampiric abilities tested, we should call Snape; he'll be able to give us the answers we need regarding my ageing and whatnot."

Aro nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to instruct a member of the Coven to retrieve the grumpy wizard from his apothecary, but Hermione interrupted with,

"Perhaps we might break for lunch?"

Aro arched an amused eyebrow.

"What? It's lunchtime," she defended herself. "Not only is Damara due a feed and the children lunch, I'm starting to feel the hunger pains and if I don't get food soon, I'll be ransacking the entire marketplace."

And to prove a point, her stomach chose that exact moment to give a loud rumble.

"That is fascinating," Aro mused.

"Disturbing," Caius corrected, distractedly peering down at his nails.

"It's not my fault," she argued.

"Very well," Aro intervened before she and Caius could begin a squabbling match. "Return to your duties," he instructed the entirety of the chamber. "We will all reconvene tomorrow morning so we might finish conducting our testing of Hermione's abilities."

~000~000~000~

"I'm starving," complained Hermione, staring down at her empty plate sadly.

"You've eaten eight plates of food," Alec replied amusedly, lifting his gaze from the feeding infant in his arms and to his pouting wife who sat across from him at the table.

"And I'm still hungry," she argued.

Demetri laughed before setting her ninth helping before her and pressing a glass of human blood into her grasp.

"Drink it, all of it," he told her, ignoring her grimace. "If you want the hunger to fade, drink it. I only ordered the groceries this morning but it seems I might have to place a second order. Thankfully, they are expected to arrive this evening and the children won't go without their dinner."

"Don't be so dramatic," she scowled. "There's plenty in the cupboards."

"You ate the rice uncooked, devoured the tinned fruit and custard, inhaled the rice pudding and we witnessed you drinking the ketchup as if it were tea," Demetri deadpanned. Hermione sent a scowl to Alec when he sniggered, the vampire being unaffected as he set the feeding bottle aside and began burping Damara.

"Don't forget the pasta, Papa," 'Ras injected. "Mama ate the crunchy pasta."

"Also uncooked," Demetri agreed, ruffling the young child's hair.

"And the biscuits," chimed Teddy.

"And the bread and jam," added Ellie.

"And you almost ate the cat food," Alec smirked. "Crookshanks was _not_ impressed."

"It's not my fault," she sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"We know, but you have to drink the blood."

~000~000~000~

"You can't do anything right, can you?" Snape grumbled, pushing his way through the door and past her, heading straight for the couches and coffee table.

"And hello to you, too. Thank you for the well-wishes and compliments on my health," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you should know by now, I do like to keep you on your toes. From what I've heard, you've found yourself in a bit of a never-ending loop at the apothecary and you're bored out of your mind. So, here I am to provide you with a challenge and a new research project."

They'd decided to complete the remainder of the tests in the comfort of their suite, without an audience and so Hermione could be close to her children who were playing in the nursery whilst the youngest two were napping with Alec and Demetri watching over them.

She closed the door behind her and crossed to take a seat on the couch, seeing Snape startle slightly.

She sighed and pushed her hand through her silky hair, removing it from her face. "Sorry," she apologised, understanding why he'd startled. "I'm still not used to my new abilities and it's taking some getting used to."

He cleared his throat and didn't comment on the matter further as he straightened his posture and turned to face her, peering down at her.

"I had thought they were over-exaggerating your control, but it would seem not," he remarked, his eyes slowly analyzing her. "I have been informed of the happenings so far but I feel it best you tell me everything you know and everything you remember."

Nodding, Hermione she told him everything, doing her best to remain perfectly still as to not startle him and to keep her voice slow and steady, lest she accidentally breaks into vampire-speak and all he'd hear would be static.

"Interesting," he mused to himself, his eyes locked on the parchment that hovered before him and the quill that self-wrote his notes so he might have something to look back at. "Firstly, I'll examine your magic core."

Hermione held herself still when he slowly approached with his wand in hand and he muttered the incantation, his head tipping slightly in thought as he stared down at the bright silver glow, the misty smoke twisting and twirling before her stomach.

"Not only does your magical core appear to be firmly and completely intact and without injury or disruption, but, it appears to have grown in both size and strength."

"Understandable," Hermione nodded. "The venom enhances the best qualities and features, my most significant ability is my magic, and not only that, I'm a Sorceress. I had suspected there was a power growth giving that I no longer require my wand. Before the transformation I was able to cast non-verbal and wandless magic, but not to the extent I am capable of now. I can apparate freely and from what Alec and Demetri have told me, with _out_ the accompanying 'crack' that alerts others."

"I believe the only explanation you were spared the full vampiric transformation is because you are a Sorceress."

"Me too," she agreed.

"Moving on."

He removed a scalpel and empty vial from his potions kit before stepping closer, Hermione automatically offering her left palm so he might take a sample. Only, things didn't go to plan when Snape pressed the sharp blade to her skin and Hermione released a giggle at the tickling sensation.

Snape's eyes glazed over for but a moment before he scowled down at her annoyance.

"Sorry," she apologised sheepishly.

Clearing his throat, he tried once more, this time Hermione being able to muffle her laughter but the blade didn't penetrate the skin. Snape's brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"Impenetrable skin," he said aloud, the quill working to quickly jot it down on the parchment.

Hermione's head tipped slightly. She believed herself to be similar to the children and because of that, had expected to be vulnerable in some capacity. Snape was able to draw blood from the children and they were capable of being injured, the many scraped knees and cut palms they received when out in the playground were evidence of that. But it was theorized that once the children matured, they would grow into their vampiric abilities and that was why they were monitored closely as they aged. As it was, they were already faster and stronger than a human child and they possessed the enhanced senses.

"Perhaps try something forged in dragon fire," Hermione suggested, knowing that even vampires weren't immune to dragon made weapons.

Snape nodded slowly before retrieving a dagger from his potions kit, the blade silver and the handle made from dragonhide. _Of course, he had one with him_ , Hermione rolled her eyes.

When he pressed the blade to the heel of her palm, she hissed in pain as it sliced through her like she was made of butter. Snape paid no notice as he collected the steady stream of blood, filling the vial before drawing back and setting it and the dagger aside. When he turned to face her once more, he blinked slowly at the sight of her now healed and red-stained palm.

"Incredibly fast healing," he said, the quill once more noting it on the parchment. "For the time being, I will return to my rooms and conduct the experiments. If I require anything else from you, I will send a Patronus, otherwise, leave me alone."

"Charming," Hermione snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

Snape barely spared her a glance as he gathered his belongings and strode towards the door, taking his leave and the door shutting behind him with more force than was necessary.

"Missed you, too," she snarked.

~000~000~000~

The sky had long since grown dark, the moon making an appearance and her children were sleeping soundly in their beds and Hermione darted her eyes between each of them, watching the rise and fall of their chests, hearing each breath they exhaled and smelling the bubble bath scent that clung to their skin from their earlier bath.

Snape had returned shortly after dinner and whilst the children were preoccupied in their rooms, Alec and Demetri sat with her whilst Snape explained his preliminary findings. Whilst there were a number of variables that needed to be retested and taken into consideration, and some deeper analysis was required, Snape believed he could give them the answers she needed.

After spending hours locked away in his lab and research facility and examining her blood, he'd determined that the cells in Hermione's body were no longer reproducing and as such, the answer to her question, would she age? No, she wouldn't. Whilst her heart beat, her body required oxygen, she was capable of bleeding and she needed food to sustain her, she would never age.

It seemed as though she'd gotten the best qualities a vampire had to offer; beauty, speed, strength, senses and no longer ageing. In reverse, she'd kept some of her human qualities, the warm skin, the bleeding, the breathing, the eating of food and she'd kept her memories. Just as her children, the vampiric and human DNA was perfectly balanced within her, her Sorcery having protected her from a full transformation.

Whether any of the variables would change was unknown and as such, she and Snape agreed to regular testing, at least for the time being.

Out of curiosity as to her ability to conceive another child, she'd asked Snape to examine her and he'd later determined that with her no longer ageing and her half-dead half-living status, that no, she wouldn't be able to conceive again.

A small part of her was upset by the news, and although she was happy with her current five children and she knew how lucky she was to have even conceived them, it was the finality that hurt most. Before she'd had the option, she chose whether or not to have children and now, it was impossible. She suspected this was something most female vampires felt at least once during their un-dead existence. The regret of not having children and the inability of not being able to have them.

Snape had left soon after to disclose his findings to the Lords and Hermione spent some time with her children before having them take a bath and putting them to bed, Hermione reading to them until they fell asleep.

Releasing a sigh, she knew she should leave them be despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to watch them sleep all night, and she left to her bathroom, deciding a bath was in order. After filling the tub with hot water, bath oils and bubble bath, she secured her hair atop her head, stripped off her clothes and stepped into the water, submerging and reclining with a rolled-up towel supporting the back of her neck, taking the time to process the happenings of the last forty-eight hours.

He was almost silent in his approach and if she didn't possess the abilities she now did, she wouldn't have heard him at all. Opening her eyes and turning her head to the left, her eyes locked with the red gaze that belonged to her husband as he crouched beside the bathtub, putting him at eye level with her.

She felt her mouth tug into a sleepy smile, not because she was tired, far from it in fact, but rather she couldn't remember a time when she felt more relaxed, more at peace. The water rippled when she moved to the side of the bathtub, her arms folding atop the edge and her chin resting on her forearm.

"I'm getting a very delightful sense of déjà vu," Hermione muttered softly, her hand lifting to his face and her fingers softly trailing from his cheek to his jaw.

Alec's eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled deeply through his nose, his head tilting further into her touch before his eyes opened, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked. "I don't bite, Alec, that's your forte," she added.

Alec released a chuckle. "And now it's yours," he pointed out. "You might not be eating people, but I've seen you devour a roast chicken," he teased. "Are you challenging me?"

Her mouth twitched into a smile, her fingers ghosting over his bottom lip and he pressed a gentle kiss against the pads of her fingers.

"I don't know, am I? And if I was, are you willing to accept?"

He laughed, the angelic sound no longer affecting her as it once did but that didn't make it any less beautiful or alluring.

She tipped her head slightly, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing.

"What is it?"

"I..." She opened her mouth and then closed it, hesitating as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Has there ever been something you can't tell me?" He asked softly.

"No," she admitted. "I don't know what it is. I have this feeling. This _urge_ , _need_. I felt it last night, this morning, at lunch... But it's getting stronger, a knotting in my stomach that's uncomfortable."

"And?" He prompted.

"I... Want to _bite_ you," she admitted, her gaze locked with his and searching for his reaction. "I want to sink my teeth into you and never let go."

Alec's mouth tugged into a smile and he reached up, drawing her hand away from his face, pressing a kiss to her palm and then entwining their fingers together.

"From my understanding, that's normal," he said reassuringly. "We're mates, I've always felt the need to bite you, to mark you as mine, but I knew I had to be patient, I had to wait until after you had been turned. And now that you have, that need you have to bite me, it's to mark me as yours, to seal our bond."

"But won't I hurt you?" Her brow furrowed in concern and her bottom lip was captured by her teeth.

"No. Yes, it's incredibly painful when one vampire bites another, but when a vampire bites their mate, marks them, it's said to be one of the most pleasurable experiences to be had. There is no ritual or ceremony involved as there might be with other beings; it's simply a marking site is chosen and bitten."

"And where do you want to mark me?" She asked curiously.

His eyes slowly travelled across her face until they latched on her neck, more specifically, the junction of her neck and shoulder. Hermione giggled and Alec's eyes were drawn back to her own.

"Really? My neck? Seems a bit cliché, don't you think?" She teased.

His eyes crinkled as he fought his own laughter. "Perhaps," he agreed, "But it's where your scent is the strongest and to a male vampire, his mate's scent is the most alluring part of her. Mated male vampires can track their mates for hundreds of miles through scent alone."

Her eyes fluttered closed and she released a soft sigh when he leaned in closer, his nose ghosting over her neck and she tilted her head to offer him better access. She felt his smile against her skin before he pressed a feather-soft kiss to her incredibly slow pulse point.

"Just do it," she muttered.

One moment she was sleepy, calm and relaxed, surrounded by warm water lapping at her skin and soft kisses being pressed to her neck and the next everything changed.

The peace and calm were suddenly and unexpectedly replaced by fogginess in her brain, a shudder racing down her spine, fire coursing through her veins and a knotting in her stomach. Within the blink of an eye, she felt her pulse racing, her breath catching, a tidal wave ploughing through her. Her hands gripped the edge of the bathtub so tightly, it gave way beneath her strength, fracturing in her hold with some water breaking free and splashing against the floor.

She couldn't find it in herself to care, she could barely focus on anything but the stars bursting before her eyelids, the ringing in her ears, the gasping cry that fell from her lips and the spasming of her inner muscles as she clenched her thighs together in hopes it would help absorb the pleasure, the aftershocks.

It seemed to last for an eternity but in reality, can't have been more than a few moments and without warning, she fell back, slipping further into the water. Silence reigned and after taking a moment to calm her racing heart and breathing, she struggled to open her eyes but when she did, Alec was staring at her; his eyes darkened to black, crimson blood coating his lips and teeth, his clothing damp from the water that had broken free of the bathtub. She'd never seen him stare at her so intensely, stood so perfectly still like a statue.

Her mind was fuzzy and difficult to focus after what she'd just faced. The most intense orgasm she'd ever had in her life. There had been no foreplay, no teasing or dirty talk, no sex, he hadn't even touched her!

Her eyes locked with his, she brought her hand up to her neck, feeling the already healed and raised scar left behind by Alec's fangs.

"What's going on in here? I thought I heard a cat being strangled. Has Simba fallen into the toilet _again_?"

Demetri stepped into the bathroom before halting to a stop, his eyes slowly taking in the scene before him and he inhaled deeply, freezing for a moment before his gaze snapped to her, Hermione seeing his red eyes slowly darkening to black. He could smell her arousal.

"Alec marked me," she breathed out.

"Is that so?" He responded, approaching her. "Then it is only fair that I mark you, too. Don't you think?"

Hermione couldn't help it, between his unwavering gaze and alluring tone of voice, she nodded in a fashion similar to a bobble-head doll.

"Where do you wish to mark me?"

He smirked down at her and held his hand out expectantly. Silently, she set her hand in his and allowed him to help her stand, the water sloshing and the winter chill of the castle assaulting her skin. Alec was quick to settle a towel about her shoulders, not for her modesty but rather they still weren't used to her being so invulnerable and it was habit to do so.

"I know exactly where I plan on marking you," he promised, his gaze barely leaving hers when a soft cry filled the silence.

"It's 'Mara, I'll see to it," Alec said aloud but mostly to himself as they only had eyes for each other.

Rolling his eyes to himself, he took his leave and allowed them a moment alone whilst he tended to their youngest daughter. As Alec left the room, Hermione found herself being laid out on the large bed and Demetri hovered above her, fully clothed whilst she was completely naked.

Well, that didn't seem fair.

"Despite it no longer being disorientating, it is still annoying," she told him.

Demetri chuckled, his hand settling palm flat against her stomach before his fingers ghosted over her stretch marks, the scars of her pregnancies having faded to almost nothing. Only those with exceptional sight would be able to see, and the only ones who would be close enough to do so were her husbands. The scar caused by the impromptu c-section was slightly more visible and Hermione might've felt self-conscious if it weren't for the way Demetri's dark gaze fluttered down to it, his expression softening before he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the scarred tissue.

"I never did thank you," he muttered.

"For?" She prompted.

"For finding the strength to hold on long enough for our little one to be safely delivered to us. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

"That is partially because of you. If I didn't have you, my recovery after the war... It would've been a terribly different outcome."

"I don't believe that. You are the one that came to Volterra and all but demanded we help, you are the one that negotiated with the Lords when others were too cowardly. You are the one that overcame the deaths of those you loved, that survived a war, that accepted the responsibility of raising a newborn. I am certain you would've done all of those things without me or Alec."

She sighed when his mouth moved lower, just below her bellybutton.

"Where do you plan to mark me? And you should be prepared for the moment I respond in kind."

"I'm looking forward to it," he promised. "As for where..." He trailed off, his body shifting over her slightly until he was able to press a kiss to her inner right thigh, the exact spot where Fenrir Greyback had once bitten her, the evidence of his teeth marks left behind in a long since healed scar.

"Alec marked my neck," she remarked.

Demetri snorted. "So cliché," he muttered, his voice muffled slightly by the skin of her thigh.

"That's what I said, but he said it's where my scent's strongest."

He hummed. "It's not the _only_ place," he disagreed, peering up at her, his eyes darting between her face and her uncovered centre.

Hermione felt the heat flooding her cheeks. It still amazed her that after five years together, her vampires could make her blush.

And then without warning, his fangs sunk into her inner thigh, replacing Greyback's scar with his own.

Hermione blacked out.

~000~000~000~

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision perfectly clear as Demetri hovered above her, his expression mostly concerned but she wasn't blind to the smug smile tugging at his mouth.

"Is it going to be like that every time?"

"No, in some instances we might feel the need to re-mark each other, but the sensations produced are never as powerful as the first initial bonding," he replied. "Sometimes we choose to use the same marking site, other times we choose another."

"I suppose it's my turn, if we truly want our bond to be sealed."

"But before we get to that," interrupted Alec, returning from tending to Damara and he crossed to the bed, taking a seat beside Hermione, barely batting an eyelash at her current nakedness and her second husband hovering over her, still fully clothed. "I believe we made a promise to you on our wedding night."

"A promise?" Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"A promise that could only be fulfilled once you faced the transformation," Demetri continued, his fingers rubbing lazily patterns against her bare hip.

It took her a moment to recall what they were referring to but when she saw Alec's arched eyebrow and the slight smirk tugging at his mouth, she remembered and her eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise.

"Oh," she said breathily.

They both smirked at her.

"Oh," they chorused.

Hermione swallowed.

"But remember, once we had to be careful with you, and now, you must be careful with us."

"I'll try," she promised. "I think I'm going to love being a vampire."

Demetri chuckled whilst Alec corrected her by saying, "You're a hybrid."

"If you annoy me, I'll bite you," she warned.

"Is that a promise?" He all but purred, lowering himself until he lay beside her, his face so close to hers their noses were almost touching.

"Yes."

"Good."

And then his mouth was pressing against hers, her eyes fluttering closed whilst Demetri's hands moved to explore the subtle changes of her body.

She knew exactly where she was going to mark them. Alec on his neck, just as he'd done to her, and Demetri his forearm.

Yes. Hermione really was going to enjoy her new dead-but-alive status. She'd vowed to love her children and her husbands forever.

And forever began now.

She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her family.


End file.
